Bajo sus Encantos
by Mrs Michele
Summary: Es el último año en McKinley y Rachel consiguió un extraño trabajo dentro de el. El problema, es que Quinn Fabray está decidida a ser la única en contratarla.
1. Chapter 1

Cap I: "Servicios"

 ** _Con este pase, tienes vía libre y gratuita a uno de los servicios especiales de Rachel Barbra Berry. Y por vía libre y gratuita debes entender que no te cobraré, es completamente gratis._**

 ** _¡Feliz cumpleaños! Rachel_**

Y había una pequeña estrella dorada al pie de la carta.

Quinn alzó la vista del papel y miró a su amiga, que le sonreía emocionada con pequeños saltos.

\- _¿Qué demonios es esto Britt?-_ susurró. Sí, bueno, conocía eso de "el servicio especial" de Rachel y del que algunas chicas ya habían pasado. Pero Berry estaba muy equivocada si pretendía que ella caería también.

\- _Mi regalo de cumpleaños-_ rodó los ojos. Ella odiaba ese día ¡detestaba festejar su cumpleaños! Y las personas más cercanas lo sabían, y Brittany era una de ellas- _que lo disfrutes-_ le palmeó el hombro, como si hablara realmente en serio y la vió perderse dentro del salón.

Abolló la tarjeta y apretó los dientes. Iba a mandar al diablo esa clase de matemáticas e ir en busca de la causante de todos sus enojos diarios cuando la señora Monroe se acercó y, con una seña, le ordenó que ingresara. Ah pero apenas tocara la campana iría directo a Berry.

Y la mataría.

Ella no iba a ser otra más de las que iba a la casa de esa enana y se sometía a sabrá Dios qué cosas pasaban allí dentro. Bajo la excusa de sus servicios especiales, un trabajo raro y algo secreto para la mayoría.

Avanzó directo a su lugar y lo ocupó con furia. Más le valía a Berry haber asistido a clases ese día porque matarla en su casa, bajo la mirada de sus padres, no entraba en sus planes.

* * *

\- _"…don`t go breaking my heart. Baby, you`re not that kind …"_

Oh, ¡por supuesto! ¿Dónde más iba a estar? En el salón de coro y tocando molestamente una y otra vez la única tecla del piano que sabía hacer sonar. Y practicando esa canción que hacía sangrar sus oídos ¿Cuándo iba a ser el día en que Rachel entendiera que eso del amor era una completa y total estupidez? Sin contar la falta de tiempo, por supuesto.

Avanzó sin miedos y llegó a ella, golpeando su pie contra el piso repetidas veces para llamar su atención.

\- _¿Quién demonios te has creído Berry eh?-_ la encaró lanzándole el sobre contra el piano. Rachel parecía confusa, con sus cejas arqueadas y observándola como si hubiese interrumpido su discurso a un premio Tony-

\- _¿Me has hablado a mi?-_

\- _¿Acaso hay otra Berry aquí dentro?-_

\- _No. Pero tú nunca me hablas y….-_

\- _Entonces no vamos a salirnos de la costumbre ¿puedo saber por qué demonios le has dado esto a Britt?-_ ni siquiera esperó a que la morena abriera el sobre. Ella lo hizo y de una manera no tan considerada. Rasgó el papel y leyó en voz alta lo que la carta decía- _¿Quién te ha dicho a ti que quiero uno de tus estúpidos servicios? –_

\- _Quinn, no comiences con tus ofensas. No son estúpidos y yo no le dí nada a tu amiga-_ volvió a tocar la tecla y ella cerró la tapa del piano con brusquedad. Un segundo antes y hubiese aplastado los dedos de Rachel-

\- _¿Entonces cómo llegó esto a ella? Es tu trabajo ¿no?-_

\- _Sí, así es. Es mi trabajo pero como lo dice la palabra, deben pagar por el. Y Brittany pagó, por lo tanto yo no le dí nada-_ Quinn quería gritar ¡Brittany había pagado por eso! ¿Cómo podía gastar de su dinero para que ella pasara una hora en casa de Berry? Porque estaba consciente de que era una hora. Samanta, una de sus ex porristas, lo había soltado en una de las duchas y con total felicidad.

¿Qué podía hacerles mandhands allí dentro que todas la saludaban felices al día siguiente? No lo sabía y no le importaba. Y tampoco iba a averiguarlo. Rompió el papel en cientos de pedazos frente a ella y Rachel alzó sus cejas.

\- _Al diablo con tu servicio. No lo quiero-_ le sonrió con burla y dio media vuelta, caminando nuevamente con superioridad a la salida-

\- _Brittany ya lo pagó-_ y no le importaba. Iba a devolverle el dinero, centavo por centavo a su amiga y le haría entender que hasta un tarro oxidado era mejor regalo que ese- _si no vas tú a mi casa, iré a la tuya-_ se detuvo con violencia y abrió la boca. La había buscado toda la mañana para matarla, pero había desistido a último momento. Pero ahora iba a hacerlo. Por lo que regresó a ella con toda la ira recorriéndole cada parte de su cuerpo y el deseo de asesinarla allí mismo- _y lo haré estén tus padres o no. Créeme que te avergonzarás solo a ti misma. Oirán todo desde tu habitación. A menos que tengas paredes a prueba de sonido-_

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y, con un golpe de puño, arremetió contra el piano. Rachel solo ladeó la cabeza y se la quedó mirando.

\- _Solo será una hora. Incluso a veces tardo menos, depende de la cumpleañera. Pero tú…tú eres algo poco sentimental y más ortodoxa. Contigo será difícil. Pero lo lograré. Verás que será la mejor hora de tu vida y te gustará-_

\- _Ni se te ocurra ir a mi casa-_ la señaló con amenaza-

\- _Entonces ve a la mía-_ le dijo la morena poniéndose de pie y alisando tras ella la punta de su falda- _siempre es la mía porque mi habitación está apartada y nadie puede oírnos. En la tarjeta no hay horarios pero…mis padres no están de dos a siete. Tú elige que hora te queda mejor-_

Negó cientos de veces y se pasó una mano por toda la cara. Santana tenía razón, Rachel era la persona más insoportable del planeta ¿Qué planeta? ¡Galaxia! ¡Era la persona más insoportable de toda la vía láctea!

Por supuesto que no iría a su casa solo por un poco de sexo. Porque era sexo lo que estaba ofreciéndole y ella no era lesbiana. No era como Berry. Rachel llevaba años fuera del clóset y sin vergüenza. Bueno, en realidad, nunca había estado dentro y por eso seguramente daba este tipo de servicios.

Bien, a Rachel le iban las mujeres y no escatimaba en morenas, pelirrojas, rubias o castañas. Había visto salir de su casa cientos de esas muchachitas durante cada semana. Incluso una vez atendió a dos. Puaj, y le iban los tríos ¿Berry en un trío? Rió para sus adentros; seguro era la que acomodaba la sábana mientras las otras tenían sexo duro sobre el colchón.

¿Pero qué demonios tenían los dedos de mandhands que podía satisfacer a sus compañeras? Se miró los de ella y pensó que, quizá, con un poco de práctica, ella también podía hacerlo. Agitó la cabeza. No, ella no tendría sexo con nadie hasta su casamiento. Su especial y bien organizada noche de bodas sería el momento perfecto para entregar su virginidad a su amado esposo, con el que tendría hijos, una familia y esperaría cada día con un plato de comida caliente.

Su destino ya estaba escrito y no iba a alterar nada de el.

\- _Bueno, como estás vagando sobre algún tema seguramente importante porque no estás prestándome atención…te recuerdo que ese cupo tiene valor hasta el viernes-_ ¡música para sus oídos! Esperaría correr los días y ese… ¿"cupo"? ya no tendría valor y nadie podría reclamarle- _pero, si el viernes no estás en mi casa, vuelvo a recordarte…el viernes a la noche estaré en la tuya-_ Rachel acomodó unas partituras contra su pecho y abandonó el salón.

Ella se dejó caer y abrazó el piano mientras podía: Era la primera vez que deseaba que el día de su cumpleaños se detuviera y nunca acabara.

* * *

Si seguía dando vueltas no tendría gasolina para regresar a casa. Quinn apretó el freno sin cuidado y aún con sus ojos en la casa de los Berry, su cuerpo dió un rebote contra el volante que apenas sintió.

Estúpida Berry con sus estúpidos cupos de sus estúpidos servicios especiales.

En realidad, no iba a estar allí. Sus padres le habían asegurado que no estarían en casa y saldrían a cenar. Entonces, sin ellos alrededor, hubiese ignorado las palabras de Rachel y luego su presencia cuando insistiera en el timbre para dar valor a ese cupo ¿pero por qué demonios continuaba llamándolo cupo?

\- _Estúpida Berry-_ repitió apagando el motor. Y estúpidos sus padres que a último momento desistieron de la cena y se quedaron en casa, luego de que Judy alegara un dolor de cabeza y Russel la consintiera al alquilar un DVD. Alguna película horrorosamente romántica que su madre amaba ver-

Observó su reloj de muñeca: 17: 52. Y, si en una hora no veía a Rachel, la insoportable morena pisaría su casa y todo se volvería un escándalo con sus padres cerca.

Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y abandonó el coche. Quiso vomitar. Incluso el patio frontal estaba lleno de flores y el césped prolijamente cortado ¿Es qué nada desordenado podía haber en esta familia? Se cruzó de brazos y avanzó hasta la puerta.

17: 56. Era un buen horario, se dijo ¿Para qué? No lo sabía. Pero Berry no podía obligarla a hacer ciertas cosas….

\- _¿Cierto?-_ insistió por lo bajo al golpear sus nudillos contra la puerta. Dos toques y acercó un poco más su cabeza para un tercero. Inhaló, exhaló y sacudió sus hombros en esa espera eterna ¿No se supone que Rachel tendría que estar esperándola?

Estiró su brazo y quedó a mitad de camino cuando de la nada la puerta se abrió. Con su brazo aún en el aire, su mente en blanco y los nervios esparcirse en cada uno de sus poros, descubrió a Rachel de manera diferente. Totalmente diferente.

No llevaba esas faldas a cuadros, ahora solo un desteñido jean y su suéter igual había sido reemplazado. De los animales que solían hacerla ver infantil y tonta, ahora solo llevaba una camisa leñadora y le quedaba algo holgada pero enmarcaba sus delgados y delicados brazos a la perfección.

Estaba radiante. Distinta. Hermosa.

\- _Buenas tardes, Quinn-_ la saludó mirando su brazo y ella lo bajó al instante. Dió un paso atrás y se aclaró la garganta. Esta era la situación más bochornosa de toda su vida- _creí que no vendrías-_

\- _¿Y verte por mi casa? Ni loca, enana-_ la morena rodó los ojos-

\- _Bien, adelante. Pasa-_ lo hizo como una ráfaga y ocupó el living. Le dió una mirada a todo su alrededor: fotografías y más fotografías de Rachel con sus padres. Rachel de bebé, de niña y ahora. Aburrido y predecible, pensó- _¿quieres tomar algo? -_ giró a verla y se humedeció los labios al verla pasar el pestillo. Sí, las llaves de su automóvil y volver a su casa-

\- _No, Berry nada. Sin tonterías ni esas cosas. Hagamos esto rápido ¿de acuerdo?-_

\- _¿Rápido? ¿No quieres disfrutarlo?-_ se mordió el labio con fuerzas. No, ni siquiera quería estar ahí ¿por qué simplemente no se callaba y comenzaba a desnudarse? Así se ahorraría mucho tiempo- _a ninguna le gusta rápido-_ oh perfecto, estaba comparándola con las demás- _¿por qué lo quieres rápido?-_

\- _No lo sé ¿quizá porque no lo quiero lento? -_ giró varias veces en su círculo, buscando desesperadamente la habitación de Rachel para ocuparla cuanto antes- _¿y tu cuarto?-_

\- _¿De verdad no quieres tomar nada? Pareces algo nerviosa-_

\- _No, de verdad, no quiero nada ¿podemos empezar ya?-_ quizá había sonado un poco desesperada. No es que lo estuviese, no por quedarse. Solo desesperada por irse. Rachel gesticuló confundida pero terminó asintiendo-

\- _Mi cuarto está arriba, el último al final del pasillo. Del lado derecho-_

\- _Por fin-_ masculló tomándose del barandal y subiendo las escaleras-

\- _Espérame y ponte cómoda. Iré por mis cosas-_ ¿sus cosas? Se detuvo a mitad de los escalones ¿qué eran "sus cosas"? ¿A Rachel le iban los juguetes sexuales también? Estaba loca si creía que iba a probar o meter alguna de esas cosas en su cuerpo.

Retomó el andar y abrió la puerta de su cuarto y, no asombrada ante la vista, ingresó directo a ocupar la cama. Se sentó en una de las puntas y echó sus brazos hacia atrás, sosteniéndose con ellos para detallar lo que la rodeaba.

Posters de posibles cantantes, estrellas doradas de distintos tamaños y la figura de un premio sobre una fotografía enorme de Rachel. Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, tan Berry que no se tendría por qué sorprender.

Quinn se mordió el labio mientras veía el tocador a unos metros de ella. Ordenado y con un brassier blanco a media vista dentro de un cajón ¿Ese era el tamaño de los pechos de Rachel? Sonrió. Cabían justo en todo el contorno de su mano.

Se puso de pie y llegó a el entre miradas a la puerta para advertirse de la posible llegada de la diva. Tomó su punta, como si del tesoro más preciado se tratara, y comenzó a tirarlo despacio, hasta tenerlo completo frente a sus ojos.

Uhm, al menos no le iba la lencería erótica. Era un sostén como el de cualquier adolescente e incluso parecía que apenas tenía pocos usos. Iba a guardarlo, regresarlo a su lugar porque no tenía si quiera un moño o detalle que lo hiciera distinto pero algo de aroma llegó a su nariz Con una última mirada a la puerta, lo regresó contra sus fosas nasales e inhaló. Sí, era el olor característico de Rachel.

\- _Bueno, creo que comenzaremos sin calentar porque no puedo encontrar mi pen… ¿qué haces?-_ carajo, carajo ¡ca-ra-jo! Dios todopoderoso, que se abra la tierra y la absorba como si del peor ser terrestre se tratara ¡La había visto con su brassier casi dentro de la nariz! Lo guardó como pudo y cerró nuevamente, apretando los labios cuando sus dedos quedaron aprisionados en el cajón- _Quinn ¿estás bien?-_

\- _Sí-_ susurró sin aire y Rachel entrecerró los ojos-

\- _Creo que tu mano está dentro de mi cajón-_

\- _Crees mal-_ le dijo quitándola finalmente y regresando a la cama, sacudiendo su mano de espalda a ella para que no viera su sufrimiento-

\- _Te traeré hielo-_

\- _¡No! Estoy bien, Berry, ¡por Dios! ¿podemos empezar ya?-_

Solo cinco minutos después, estaba otra vez sobre la cama y con sus brazos atrás. Rachel estaba de pie aún, en medio de la habitación y con su mirada en ella.

\- _Entonces-_ balbuceó la diva mientras miraba la punta de sus zapatos tímidamente - _estás relajada ¿cierto? Porque necesitas estar relajada-_ rodó los ojos. A decir verdad, ya no estaba nerviosa y eso era casi lo mismo. Asintió y Rachel se acercó hasta rozar sus rodillas. Estaban casi en el mismo espacio personal, solo que una de pie y la otra sentada en la cama-

\- _Empiezas tú o…-_ Rachel ladeó la cabeza-

\- _¿Tenías planeado algo? Porque si es así, me encantaría que hicieras tu magia-_ Quinn se mofó de Rachel. Ella no tenía magia ¡era virgen! ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer? Había visto algunas películas sí, y oído a Santana sus encuentros con Brittany, también; pero de ahí a vivir lo que ellas hacían, había un gran paso y un poco más de solo magia-

\- _Bueno, yo…creo que no tengo magia. Tú tienes experiencia-_ agregó con una mueca algo fastidiosa- _y yo….yo…creo que tal vez no nací para esto-_

\- _Quizá no naciste para esto pero puedes practicar-_ se echó de espalda a la cama. Ni practicando sería la lesbiana con los dedos más móviles y mucho menos podría dar sus servicios como Rachel- _tengo dos papás gays. Eso ayudó mucho-_ frunció el ceño, eso sonaba algo raro, por no decir turbio y no estaba segura si quería continuar esa conversación- _ellos me incentivaron y apoyan mis ideales. No creo que cualquier padre lo haga-_ y vaya que lo sabía. Russel era un maldito conservador que nunca estaba conforme con nada. Y menos con ella- _Es más, estoy segura, muy segura, que luego que comience a hacer valer tu cupón, te irás con una sonrisa y podemos repetirlo-_ Se sostuvo por sus codos y se alzó a verla ¿repetirlo? Ni con todas las cervezas de Lima encima volvía a casa de Berry. Nunca. Jamás-

\- _¿Cómo sé si quiero repetirlo si todavía no has hecho nada? Y mi hora ya comenzó hace como cinco minutos-_ cuando Rachel asintió lentamente y retrocedió unos pasos, Quinn se estremeció ¿Aquí era cuando comenzaba a desnudarse?

Vió como secaba las manos contra sus muslos y volvió a echarse contra la cama. Esto tardaría ¿pero qué demonios hacía Rachel? Armaba una atmosfera, juegos previos o qué mierda. Gruñó frustrada. Quería irse cuanto antes por lo que esperarla, sería ir contra sus deseos.

\- _Berry-_ la llamó casi en una orden aún mirando el techo y la morena se detuvo a su lado. Desvió su vista a ella y de pronto se vió arrodillada sobre el colchón, a la altura de Rachel y tomándola por el cuello de su camisa- _vine a cobrar tus servicios especiales, RuPaul. Y los quiero cobrar ahora-_ agregó desprendiendo los botones y abriéndola de un solo jalón. Oh- oh, sorpresa, alguien tendría que haberle avisado que la pequeña adolescente judía tenía abdominales ¿estaba eso acaso permitido en su religión? Daba igual, iba a tocarlos mientras pudiese-

\- _Quinn qué….-_

\- _Oh, cállate ya, Berry, estás desesperándome-_ abrió su cinturón a una velocidad desmesurada y con el temblor en sus manos ¿es qué acaso a Rachel le gustaba así? ¿Ser la dominada? Pero que patético sonaba que algunas hayan pagado por eso. Una muñeca inflable sería más útil que Rachel- _¿pero qué demonios le pasa a tu cremallera?-_ ¡el estúpido cierre no bajaba!-

\- _¿Qué te pasa a ti, Quinn? Esa sería la pregunta adecuada-_ se oía algo molesta y fastidiada. Quizá así eran las sumisas, fingían que todo les molestaba y en realidad solo estaba excitándose bajo sus pantalones- _si vas a ser la que….-_

\- _¡Por supuesto que voy a ser la que domine!-_ aseguró jalándola hacia la cama y ubicándose sobre ella con rapidez. Coló sus manos bajo los hombros de la camisa y la deslizó hacia abajo, lo que la posición le permitió- _¿acaso eso me saldrá más costoso?-_ agregó con su mejor sonrisa atrevida y se inclinó hacia ella. Justo sobre sus labios se detuvo, cuando sus bocas solo se tocaron y, si una hablaba, estarían a punto de comenzar un beso- _Responde, Berry-_ podía oler su aliento. Algo así como una mezcla entre chocolate y frambuesas. Una deliciosa combinación que necesitaba matar dentro de su boca-

Rachel balbuceó apenas y ella aprovechó para rodear su nuca. Tiró y finalmente estaban tocándose, una boca presionaba a la otra pero no se movían. Alzó la vista y Rachel la alejó de sus labios también, observándola con la respiración agitada. Vagó por cada rincón de su rostro, estudiándola y dándoles tiempo a que cualquiera se arrepintiera. Pero ninguna lo hizo.

Tragó saliva y humedeció sus labios. Rachel la imitó con el mismo deseo. Tiró y chocó sus bocas en un beso voraz. La besó con ganas, conduciendo el momento y moviendo sus cabezas a un ritmo desesperado, casi brusco y necesitado.

Su lengua abriéndose paso en busca de su compañera. La encontró y bailoteó a su alrededor, liberándole a Rachel un pequeño suspiro. No tenía tiempo ni el conocimiento suficiente como para comparar pero estaba segura que nunca había besado así de esa manera; como si no pudiese besar nunca más en un futuro.

Sintió las manos de la morena en sus muslos, sobre la falda de porristas y bajó la suya hasta ella, hasta colocarla sobre la de ella y guiarla bajo su ropa. Alguna de las dos ardía, o su piel o los dedos de Rachel y cuando entraban en contacto crepitaban más.

Se movió sobre ella y sus bocas se alejaron. Jadearon a la vez y Rachel se estiró hasta su altura, sentándose y rodeando sus hombros para otro beso. Respondió al instante mientras quitaba su camisa y la arrojó a un lado. Maldijo, ella podía estar arriba pero Rachel besaba como una fiera y sabía como mantenerlas pegadas, aumentando el deseo y tocando donde podía.

El contorno de sus pechos, sus pechos, volvió bajo su falda y, cuando ella metió su mano bajo el jean de la morena, Rachel atacó directo al cierre tras su espalda y lo bajó con destreza. Mordió sus labios en reclamo, seguro no era la primera porrista en visitarla.

\- _Quinn…-_ se quejó la diva y ella enredó las manos en su cabello. No quería oír sus largos y aburridos discursos. Quizá a las demás le gustaba, pero a ella no-

Continuó besándola, en una guerra por llevar el control pero la morena no cedía. Se alejaba apenas de ella y volvía a atacarla. En uno de esos movimientos, Rachel rompió el beso y la sujetó para voltearla. Alzó una ceja, eso era lo que hacían sus abdominales bien marcados.

Se acomodó sobre ella, con un muslo en su entrepierna y acercándolo peligrosamente al dolor que allí nacía. Quinn nunca había sentido eso. Bueno, sí cuando solía ver películas para adultos que Santana la obligaba, pero nunca terminaba entendiendo como hacer ir ese cosquilleo. Y ahora lo descubrió, el muslo de Rachel rozándose en su entrepierna la calmaban así como hacia crecer su deseo. Esa era la manera para alejar el cosquilleo.

De repente la diva se separó, con un vergonzoso y estruendoso ruido para ella y empuñó las manos a sus costados, rozando apenas su falda. Tragó fuertemente ¿la había mordido o algo olía mal en ella? Mantener a Rachel callada por tantos segundos era todo un logro y sin duda por una razón importante.

\- _¿Estás segura?-_ bueno, al menos era considerada y preguntaba si quería echarse atrás. E iba a hacerlo ¿cómo iba a perder su virginidad con Rachel Berry? El piso de la escala en McKinley y de quien todos se burlaban cada día. El blanco de burlas, el punto donde todos arrojaban sus granizados y ella dibujaba cosas obscenas en los baños.

Rachel Berry era el cero a la izquierda de los estudiantes y a quien nadie veía. Era tan invisible como el aire y visible para su escuadrón y los jugadores, que desahogaban en ella su diversión.

Se mordió la mejilla interna antes de abrir la boca. Iba a decirle que no y salir de allí cuánto antes. Hacer de cuenta que nada de eso pasó alguna vez. Si, eso haría.

\- _¿Estás segura?-_ insistió la diva. Asintió al instante-

\- _Sí-_ se golpeó mentalmente la frente. Quinn Fabray eras la reina de las idiotas, se repitió antes de estirar su mano y jalarla nuevamente contra ella.

Se despojaron del resto de ropas, con sus manos, sus dientes y entre jadeos. Cada vez que Rachel la tocaba, ella cerraba los ojos y suspiraba. Cada vez que le besaba el cuello, entre dulzura y locura, echaba su cabeza atrás y enredaba las manos en su cabello.

La boca de Rachel abriéndose en su mentón, succionándolo y bajando luego por su pecho. Un sonido vacilante se escapaba en cambio cuando se separaba de sus pezones. Al parecer la diva se entretenía bastante con ellos y no podía dejar de tocarlos.

Desnudas una sobre la otra, se agitaron, se estremecieron y no apartaron sus miradas ni cuando sus mejillas se tornaban rojas, oscuras tanto como sus ojos. Ella con sus manos en la cintura de Rachel, conduciendo los movimientos y las de la morena en su abdomen, sosteniéndose y arañando, aumentando su excitación.

Todo su cuerpo se invadió de una sensación que nunca había experimentado. Con su frente llena de sudor y su piel resbaladiza, jaló a la morena del cabello y la besó nuevamente. Las fricciones aumentaron como sus gemidos y los flujos que no podía controlar.

Estaba húmeda, deseosa porque Rachel hiciera algo más, seguramente lo más importante de ese bendito cupo y extasiarse en su cama. Rompió el beso y mordisqueó su mentón, susurrándole por lo bajo esa idea.

\- _Berry….Berry, quiero tu acto final antes de que mi hora termine-_ la diva la miró confundida pero asintió. Quizá se lo regalaría porque el cumpleaños de Quinn ya había pasado y sería una falta de respeto no haberle entregado su regalo-

Como si fuese su pareja de toda la vida, Rachel bajó por su ombligo entre besos y acariciando sus costillas. Ella sonrió, era exactamente eso a lo que se refería. Se tomó de las sábanas cuando el aire caliente golpeó entre sus muslos y separó más sus piernas.

Se alzó a verla y regresó contra el colchón cuando la punta caliente y húmeda de su lengua la tocó. Hundió los dientes en su labio y evitó ordenarle que se apurara, que se moviera y calmarla su sed desesperada.

Un dedo de Rachel juntó el hilo húmedo que caía por su vagina antes de invadirla con su lengua. Quinn gimió, alzando y bajando sus caderas; sintiendo como el mundo se le acababa allí mismo.

La diva succionó su clítoris, entre lamidas, mordidas y acariciaba sus labios inferiores con sus manos. Rachel dijo su nombre, cuando un dedo se abrió paso en su intimidad con esfuerzo y todo se silenció. Apretó los ojos y la ignoró, sintiendo el esfuerzo de la morena por continuar.

\- _Quinn, estás…-_ tomó su cabello y tiró, enterrando su rostro contra sus piernas y sintiendo la libertad del orgasmo. Se desplomó en la cama y abrió la boca, recuperando aire para no desmayarse allí mismo.

Pasaron minutos, calladas en que la morena tomó valentía y se recostó a su lado. Iba a volver a hablar, la conocía por lo que lo evitó y se montó sobre ella. Alzó la cabeza y gimió, desde arriba todo se sentía mejor.

Masajeó sus pechos, pasó un dedo por todo su abdomen moreno y la embistió sin espera, cuando las respiraciones agitadas cubrieron otra vez la habitación. Se sorprendió del agarre de Rachel en su muñeca, impidiéndole un momento a que continuara.

Alzó una ceja ¿esto era parte de su servicio especial? ¿Qué nadie la tocara? Sacudió la cabeza y se arrastró apenas hacia atrás, hasta estirar la cabeza a su entrepierna y repetir los estragos que Rachel había hecho en ella.

Se pasaron el resto de la hora en esas posiciones, intercambiando los lugares y perdiendo sudor como si de su entrenamiento más duro se tratara. Quinn gruñó, Sue Sylvester no era mejor entrenadora que ella misma en esa cama y dejó caer su frente contra la de la diva.

Estaba tan agotada, su aliento seco y pesado salía e ingresaba a la boca de Rachel. Tomó sus manos, a los costados de su cabeza y las alzó, en una pequeña fricción que las calmara y se apartó cuando ya no podían continuar. Ya no tenían más fuerza para hacerlo.

Con sus brazos rozándose, sus hombros apuntándose y mirando el techo, Quinn se aclaró la garganta, aún algo agitada y tomó la sábana para cubrir su desnudez.

\- _Bueno, creo…creo que mi hora ya terminó-_ habló luego de unos minutos- _Haz….hemos hecho valer tu cupo-_ Rachel frunció el ceño-

\- _¿Qué?-_ Quinn suspiró exasperada. No era como si ahora iban a hablar de lo ocurrido o tener algún tipo de intercambios de ideas. Ellas no eran pareja, no hacían eso-

\- _Sí, bueno…tu acto final…el comienzo….ya está todo-_ agarró la sábana y abandonó la cama. Le echó una mirada al cuarto y buscó su ropa. Se mordió el labio nerviosa, allí, en un rincón, junto a la ropa de Rachel- _asique…me visto y me voy-_

\- _¿Ahora?-_ asintió y caminó hasta su uniforme de porrista. Le dió la espalda y atrapó la sábana tras ella, para que nada de su desnudez se escapara- _pero…-_

\- _No sé como lo haces con las demás pero me iré, Berry. Am…y si puedes, no le cuentes a Brittany los detalles-_

\- _Está bien… ¿segura qué…-_

\- _Sí, sí-_ le dijo agachándose a tomar su cadena de oro. Una cruz se reflejó en sus ojos y se la colocó con rapidez antes de que comenzara a juzgarla- _quiero decir…ella pagó por esto-_ Rachel alzó las cejas asombrada-

\- _¿Ella?-_

\- _Sí, creí habértelo dicho. Ella me regaló tu estupi…tu cupo-_ agregó subiendo el cierre de su falda y girando a verla. La morena se sostenía por sus codos, mirándola confundida y Quinn la recorrió de arriba a abajo: su cuello y sus pechos tenían marcas del desenfreno que su boca provocó en ellos. Se ató el cabello, para no mirarla de más y se arrodilló en busca de sus zapatillas- _y bueno ya…ya le hemos dado su valor-_

\- _¿A qué te refieres con que le hemos dado su valor?-_ rodó los ojos-

\- _A eso Berry. Tú te dedicas a esto y no sé cómo me dejé arrastrar por Britt y terminamos aquí. Pero pobre de ti si le dices a alguien-_ respondió sentándose en la punta de la cama y colocándose el calzado-

\- _¿Qué me dedico a qué, Quinn? Aún no hemos hecho valer tu cupo ¿de qué estás hablando?-_ Quinn se detuvo con brusquedad justo cuando iba a atar sus cordones. Giró con lentitud a verla, aterrorizada y la morena ya se arrastraba a ella con los mismo gestos-

\- _¿Qué pregunta es esa, enana? Que te dedicas a esto. A darle una hora de sexo a las estudiantes del McKinley-_ la morena chilló, con total enfado y Quinn la vió tomar su pecho- _¿qué?-_

\- _Espero que esta sea una de tus bromas, Quinn porque estarías cruzando tu propio límite-_ ella negó con seguridad- _¡por supuesto que no me dedico a eso! ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir que voy a entregar mi cuerpo a cada compañera solo por un poco de dinero? Escucha, sé que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias cuando creías que estaba detrás de Finn y cuando invité a Sam a la fiesta de graduación pero ¿esta es tu manera de vengarte? ¿viniendo a mi casa y haciéndome sentir…-_ Quinn vió como sus labios continuaron moviéndose, en más reclamos y más explicaciones que en su cabeza eran totalmente distintas.

Se tomó la frente: iba a desmayarse ahora realmente. Se puso de pie y caminó en círculos, moviendo su cabeza para todos lados en negación, para no aceptar las palabras de Rachel.

\- _¿Cómo que no te dedicas a esto?-_ la cortó con su tono neutro pero la diva continuó hablando- _¡Berry!-_ Rachel se calló y la miró nuevamente. Se aclaró la garganta y trató de ignorar aún el estado desnudo de la morena- _te pregunté que por qué demonios no te dedicas a esto-_ chistó avergonzada. No, esa no era la pregunta-

\- _Quizá porque…-_

\- _Cállate, eso no fue lo que quise decir-_ Quinn le dió una mirada a toda la habitación, desordenada, como la cama y el cabello de Rachel. Todo, en completo testimonio de lo que había ocurrido- _entonces…mierda, Rachel, entonces ¿lo que acaba de pasar no era parte de tus cupos?-_

\- _Aún no le hemos dado valor a mis servicios, Quinn. De eso estoy segura-_ se tapó el rostro con ambas manos y ahogó un grito.

¿Qué no era esto a lo que Rachel llevaba a aquellas jovencitas y les regalaba una hora en ese mismo cuarto? ¿No era sexo a lo que su maldito cupo se refería? ¿Entonces por qué demonios Brittany se lo regaló?

¿Había tenido sexo con Rachel Berry por deseo propio entonces?

\- _Oh, mierda-_ susurró. Había tenido sexo con Rachel Berry por deseo propio entonces.

* * *

 **Bueno nueva historia queridas lectoras, como siempre les digo, si quieren que la continúe lo deciden ustedes. Muchas gracias por leer o continuar leyendo y por las anteriores historias. Y gracias sobre todo por las rws y a quienes comentan siempre.**

 **Es un poco largo este cap, igual que el siguiente, porque son las perspectivas. Luego comienza la narración neutra.**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.** **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!**


	2. Mis servicios

Cap II: "Mis servicios"

 ** _Con este pase, tienes vía libre y gratuita a uno de los servicios especiales de Rachel Barbra Berry. Y por vía libre y gratuita debes entender que no te cobraré, es completamente gratis._**

 ** _¡Feliz cumpleaños! Rachel_**

Rachel dejó el bolígrafo a un lado y tomó su plancha de stickers, los usaba siempre y los compraba desde el primer día del inicio de clases, cerciorándose que nunca les faltara. Y todos eran iguales: estrellas doradas de distintos tamaños y formas, su insignia en representación a ella misma.

Miró todas, las que constituían esa plancha nueva y tomó una en especial, porque iba a pegarla en un cupo especial para una persona especial. La retiró con cuidado y la adhirió al pie de la carta.

Sonrió complacida y alzó el papel, dándole un último vistazo y comprobando que quedó justo como quería.

\- _¿Tú crees que le gustará? -_ recibió un ladrido en respuesta. Desde su cama, en medio de ella, su mastín inglés aprobó uno más de sus cupos y Rachel lo guardó dentro de un sobre.

Alzó los hombros, satisfecha y abandonó la silla, caminando a su mascota.

\- _Tengo que llevárselo a Brittany. Regresaré luego, como siempre. Pórtate bien-_ atrapó su rostro y le dejó un fuerte beso en su frente- _hasta luego, Estrella-_

Dejó su cuarto y bajó las escaleras, cantando por lo bajo lo que presentaría esa mañana en el club Glee. Esperaba que Finn desistiera de esa absurda idea de cantar a dueto para las seccionales. El señor Shue ya había sido bastante estricto el año anterior con que eran el dúo más talentoso y con mejor química sobre el escenario y ya tenía suficiente con él como para que el mariscal la presionara también con lo mismo.

Rachel sacó su lengua y fingió una arcada. En realidad, así como el resto del alumnado, su profesor no podía aceptar verla cantar con una compañera ¿Qué tenía de malo cantar con Tina? Sus voces se acoplaban y lo armoniosa de la chica gótica se contraponía a su fuerza y a mucho de sus compañeros le gustaba.

O Mercedes ¡sobre todo Mercedes! Para Rachel, juntas harían historia en una presentación. Incluso lo había propuesto para las nacionales pero, como siempre, apenas alzó su brazo para contrariar a su profesor, recibió un no como respuesta. Y esa interminable e infantil guerra de divas.

Ocupó la cocina y saludó a sus padres con un beso en la mejilla, como cada mañana y una sonrisa antes de abrir la heladera.

\- _¿Ya no queda de mi cereal?-_

\- _No, tu padre irá hoy a la tienda. Deja un papel anotado si necesitas algo más-_ le ordenó Leroy, algo así como el más serio de los dos hombres. Aunque realmente no era serio ni malhumorado, solo más corto de palabras- _¿no se te hace tarde ya para el Instituto? ¿qué tanto hacías allá arriba?-_

\- _Preparando algo-_

\- _¿Otro cupo?-_ preguntó Hiram con una sonrisa. Él nunca dejaba de sonreír-

\- _Sí, hay otro cumpleaños esta semana y ahora debo entregarlo ¿estarán trabajando en la hora de siempre?-_

\- _Como siempre, cariño. De dos a siete-_ le aseguró Hiram. Rachel sonrió antes de beber algo de su botella de agua-

\- _Bueno, ya me voy. Nos vemos luego-_ colgó su mochila al hombro y agitó su mano, caminando a la puerta con algo de prisa- _oh y si pueden, cómprenle otro collar a Estrella. Rompió el último cuando la saqué a pasear-_ ambos negaron ligeramente con sus cabezas y la morena abrió, dejando la casa al oír a Leroy suspirar con molestia-

Ahora solo debía pisar el McKinley y entregarle a Brittany la tarjeta por la que estuvo trabajando casi una hora. Ese día era el cumpleaños de Quinn y, aunque sabía que la capitana de las porristas odiaba esa fecha, a ella le gustaría felicitarla personalmente. Por eso le puso el mayor y mejor de los empeños en que ese cupo lo representara.

Atravesó la puerta de entrada y no se sorprendió de recibir un golpe en su hombro, señal de que se apartara del camino de quién fuese lo haya hecho. Rachel suspiró y alzó el mentón, fingiendo una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas y caminó al salón.

\- _¡Rachie!-_ y ahora sonrió con sinceridad. Brittany la llamaba sin vergüenza desde su lugar, en medio de la segunda fila y ella caminó sonrojada- _Hola, Rach-_

\- _Buenos días Brittany…Buenos días a ti también, Santana-_ saludó a la latina, a un lado de la rubia y que rodó los ojos, ignorándola-

\- _No le hagas caso, Rach, está enojada porque mi papá la sacó a los gritos hoy de casa-_

\- _¡Brittany!-_ la chica de ojos azules alzó los hombros y ella tapó su boca, escondiendo una pequeña risa- _¿algo te parece divertido, Berry? Porque mi mano en tu rostro se vería divertido también-_ Rachel negó al instante-

\- _No, no, Santana yo solo…iba darle algo a Brittany-_ se quitó la mochila y la dejó sobre el escritorio, hurgando en su interior por lo pedido. Tomó el sobre, de entre un cierre que solo usaba para guardar cosas importantes y se lo entregó a la rubia-

\- _¡Gracias, Rachie! Eres un amor. Santana, págale-_

\- _¿Qué? ¡Habías dicho que iba a hacerlo gratis!-_ se quejó la latina-

\- _Sí, pero usó de su tiempo para hacer el cupón y gastará otra hora más para cuando lo haga valer. Asique dale su dinero-_

\- _No, no, Britt-_ se interpuso ella- _de verdad, lo haremos como habíamos quedado. Le diré a Quinn que tú lo pagaste y así no podrá negarse. Tú…-_ balbuceó mirando de reojo a Santana- _tú ibas a pagármelo de otra manera ¿lo recuerdas?-_

Brittany dejó un dedo en su mentón y lo golpeó repetida veces, intentando recordar de qué se trataba. Rachel bufó, igual de dulce y considerada que era esa rubia, era igual de despistada y eso la ponía nerviosa.

\- _No lo recuerdo, Rach ¿podrías repetírmelo?-_ volvió a mirar la latina, que esperaba que abriera la boca con una sonrisa burlona, para soltar sus típicos comentarios pero ella negó con la cabeza-

\- _No te preocupes. Entrégale el sobre a Quinn y…estaré esperándola el viernes-_

Regresó su mochila a la espalda y dio media vuelta, caminando a la puerta con rapidez-.

\- _Fíjate por donde caminas, RuPaul-_ le gritó Quinn, cuando se encontraron bajo la puerta y chocaron accidentalmente-

Tragó saliva y continuó avanzando, su casillero estaba algo alejado y su primera clase empezaba en menos de cinco minutos.

\- _Feliz cumpleaños-_ susurró mirándola por sobre el hombro y notando la figura de la rubia aún enojada, bajo el marco de la puerta y observando su partida.

Regresó su mirada al frente y corrió por aquel largo pasillo, doblando al final y sintiendo la seguridad lejos de aquellos ojos avellanas. Si continuaba siendo la mira de Quinn, su día ya comenzaría a empeorar.

* * *

\- _Entonces, Finn y Rachel cantarán algo de Journey-_ Rachel se dejó caer contra la silla y suspiró molesta, en notable tono alto para que el señor Shue la oyera- _lo siento Rachel, pero si no entra gente nueva al club Glee, ustedes continuarán siendo los capitanes-_

Él tomó su maletín y acomodó su corbata contra la camisa, saludándolos antes de dejar el salón. Rachel vió al resto de sus compañeros seguir sus pasos, excepto Finn, que se acercó con su típica sonrisa de niño y se detuvo frente a ella.

\- _Lo haremos genial, Rach ¿quieres que ensayemos ahora?-_

\- _No, Finn, debo irme a casa-_ mintió. Solo lo quería fuera de su vista. El chico había sido novio de Quinn hasta hace unas semanas y, si alguien los veía hablando animadamente, volverían los rumores de que tenían una especie de relación secreta. Rachel rió sola, ellos ni siquiera eran amigos. Ella no lo soportaba ni toleraba cerca y por muchas razones.

Como ser el novio de la chica más hermosa y popular del Instituto. Tener cara de niño al que le aprieta su ropa interior, patear las sillas cuando el modo tonto se le activaba y no sabía responder y, la más importante, porque había sido en más de una ocasión el novio de Quinn Fabray, la chica más hermosa y popular del Instituto.

Rachel ladeó la cabeza ¿no lo había dicho ya? Como sea, pensó poniéndose de pie. Finn Hudson no era de su agrado por mucho que intentara ser considerado con ella y posiblemente nunca lo iba a ser. Estúpida Mercedes con su enamoramiento por él que le insistió hasta verlo inscripto en el club.

\- _Hasta luego, Finn-_ lo saludó, ordenándolo sin sutileza que abandonara el salón y ella ocupó el piano.

Oyó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse y sonrió, antes de teclear y comenzar a cantar.

\- _…don`t go breaking my heart. Baby, you`re not that kind …-_

\- _¿Quién demonios te has creído Berry eh?-_ alzó la vista y un cosquilleo atravesó su estómago: Quinn Fabray estaba frente a ella, algo enojada, pero frente a ella y mirándola como si fuese la última persona en el mundo. Rachel se pasó una mano por la boca, no quería darle una mala impresión en su primera conversación solas y se removió antes de continuar-

\- _¿Me has hablado a mí?-_ aunque gustosa, estaba confundida de tenerla en su salón favorito. Quinn no era parte del coro y, aunque podía hasta ingresar al baño de hombres y nadie se lo reclamaría, esa era la segunda vez que lo ocupaba-

\- _¿Acaso hay otra Berry aquí dentro?-_ quiso mirar a los lados y cerciorarse, porque estaba nerviosa y hasta podría responderle que sí y todo empeoraría. Se tomó un segundo, mientras carraspeaba y trató de mantener el contacto visual-

\- _No. Pero tú nunca me hablas y…-_

\- _Entonces no vamos a salirnos de la costumbre ¿puedo saber por qué demonios le has dado esto a Britt?-_ parpadeó varias veces ¿había cortado sus palabras? Quinn Fabray por mucho que fuese hermosa, su piel pareciese porcelana y su rostro debía conservarse como patrimonio de la humanidad, era irrespetuosa. Y mal educada, muy maleducada para su gusto ¡superaba cualquier nivel de educación mal dada! Y cortaba su sobre hora. Dos cortes en menos de un minuto. Chistó, sorprendida y evitó hacer un escándalo dramático allí mismo. No había cámaras ni testigos asique sería una pérdida de tiempo, lo dejaría para después- _¿Quién te ha dicho a ti que quiero uno de tus estúpidos servicios?-_

Oh, la pequeña y dulce Brittany había hecho todo a su gusto y mal. Todo mal. Empezando porque le entregó el regalo antes de tiempo. Ella misma le había pedido que lo hiciera luego del horario escolar, así podía estar fuera del alcance de Quinn y su vida podría contar con un día más.

¿Quién la salvaba de este lío ahora?

\- _Quinn, no comiences con tus ofensas. No son estúpidos y yo no le di nada a tu amiga-_ oh bendito Jehová, discúlpame por tal mentira, por favor no te lleves a mis padres. No volveré a hacerlo, rogó mentalmente antes de emitir un grito. Quinn había cerrado la tapa del piano y casi deja sus preciados dedos allí dentro. Definitivamente no solo la belleza de Quinn Fabray no era de este mundo, su locura tampoco-

\- _¿Entonces cómo llegó esto a ella? Es tu trabajo ¿no?-_ Quiso sonreír ¡Quinn Fabray conocía de su trabajo! Pero cómo, se preguntó, solo los no populares lo hacían y eran ellos quienes se acercaban a pedir por sus servicios ¿Acaso Quinn se había infiltrado entre la parte baja de la escala, a la que ella pertenecía y había preguntado por su trabajo? Sonrió forzada y de medio lado. No, eso no podía ser posible-

\- _Sí, así es. Es mi trabajo pero como lo dice la palabra, deben pagar por el. Y Brittany pagó, por lo tanto yo no le di nada-_ bueno, allí iba otra pequeña mentira. Era su primer trabajo en que cambiaba el pago dineral por un "favor" y esperaba que algún golpe de lucidez le recordara a Brittany su parte del trato-

\- _Al diablo con tu servicio. No lo quiero-_ abrió los ojos con violencia: Quinn estaba rasgando su cupón en cientos de pedazos. Su labio inferior titubeó, quería llorar ¿se había pasado parte de su mañana para esto? Lo escribió con otro color de tinta, con uno de sus bolígrafos favoritos y escogido la estrella más grande su plancha de stickers, cuando podría haberla utilizada para ella sola ¡Y Estrella lo había aprobado!

Intentó calmarse, serenarse y recordar qué cosas hacían enojar a Quinn, para pagarle con la misma moneda en esos minutos que continuarán encerradas allí dentro. Sonrió, empezando por ella, todo lo que hiciera o dijera enojaba a la rubia.

\- _Brittany ya lo pagó-_ insistió. Tenía ganas de jalarla por su ropa y gritarle en la cara que solo sería una hora ¡Una hora! ¿Quién se desespera por pasar unos 60 minutos con ella y recibir de sus servicios? Incluso iba a disfrutarlo, todas lo hacían. Era un momento en que les trasmitía algo de tranquilidad y les recordaba el día por el que esos cupos comenzaron como trabajo: su cumpleaños- _si no vas tú a mi casa, iré a la tuya-_ no, ni muerta, no iba a hacerlo. Pero había ciertos temas que Quinn la orillaban a ceder y su familia, su casa, su lugar donde era ella misma, era uno de esos- _y lo haré estén tus padres o no. Créeme que te avergonzarás solo a ti misma. Oirán todo desde tu habitación. A menos que tengas paredes a prueba de sonidos-_ ella tampoco las tenía pero sus padres ya estaban acostumbrados, asique si Quinn decía que sí, iba a continuar repitiendo que debería ser en la casa Berry- _Solo será una hora. Incluso a veces tardo menos, depende de la cumpleañera. Pero tú….tú eres algo poco sentimental y más ortodoxa. Contigo será difícil. Pero lo lograré. Verás que será la mejor hora de tu vida y te gustará-_

\- _Ni si te ocurra ir a mi casa-_

\- _Entonces ve a la mía-_ ¿ahora debía rogarle también? Estaba enojada, internamente y ofendida. Nadie se había negado a sus servicios así como estaba haciéndolo Quinn y esperaba una disculpa luego de hacer valer su cupo. Se puso de pie, aún molesta y alisó la falda tras ella- _siempre es la mía porque mi habitación está apartada y nadie puede oírnos. En la tarjeta no hay horarios pero….mis padres no están de dos a siete. Tú elige qué hora te queda mejor-_ está bien, sí, iba a rogarle. No quería perderse por nada del mundo tener su hora a solas con Quinn Fabray-

Esperó su respuesta, otra negación, gritos o la respuesta positiva que tanto deseaba escuchar. Pero pasaron minutos, incluso algo incómodos porque a ella no le gustaba perder el tiempo sin hablar y la porrista no reaccionaba. Parecía perdida, en un debate mental por lo que se aclaró la garganta y tomó las partituras que estaba practicando.

\- _Bueno, como estás vagando sobre algún tema seguramente importante porque no estás prestándome atención…te recuerdo que ese cupo tiene valor hasta el viernes-_ no era cierto y con ello se acumulaba otra mentira. Siempre había sido liberal hacia quien los pedía; si no podían o se arrepentían a último momento, simplemente se olvidaban del asunto y continuaban como si nada. Eso del valor lo acababa de inventar- _pero, si el viernes no estás en mi casa, vuelvo a recordarte…el viernes a la noche estaré en la tuya-_ guardó los papeles contra su pecho y abandonó el salón.

Con aquellas palabras, se aseguraría de que Quinn pasara por sus servicios le gustara o no.

* * *

Dejó a Estrella en el jardín trasero y cerró la puerta bien reforzada, no la quería ladrando durante la próxima hora ni llamando la atención o colándose dentro para arruinarlo todo.

Regresó al living y observó el reloj: 17:50. Y ya era viernes, si Quinn no aparecía antes de las seis, tomaría su abrigo y saldría rumbo a su casa. Bueno, no tenía la valentía de hacerlo pero al menos buscaría alguna forma de hacerla ir a su casa.

Se echó en el sillón y esperó un poco más. Estaba comenzando a impacientarse de solo imaginarse que la porrista la plantó. Es decir, Brittany le había asegurado que le insistiría en ir por ese cupo y ahora solo debía esperarla. Dejó el living y llegó a la cocina, allí, tras abrir la pequeña ventana que daba el frente, cerró la cortina al descubrir el automóvil de Quinn frenar bruscamente.

Se acomodó el cabello, suelto y sobre sus hombros y bebió algo de agua hasta oír la puerta. Caminó sin prisa, como si nada estuviese esperando y abrió. Frunció el ceño, el brazo de Quinn estaba estirado y debió mirarla para que lo bajara.

\- _Buenas tardes, Quinn-_ estaba algo nerviosa o el sudor era de las prácticas. Incluso aún llevaba su uniforme- _creí que no vendrías-_

\- _¿Y verte por mi casa? Ni loca, enana-_ rodó los ojos. Vaya sueño el suyo por creer que Quinn allí dentro la trataría distinto-

\- _Bien, adelante. Pasa-_ se sorprendió de que lo hiciera rápido pero no pudo evitar sonreír: Quinn estaba desesperada porque su cupo comenzara a valerse y, si luego corría la voz en el McKinley, su trabajo se extendería hasta los populares y ¡pum! ¡Hasta podría ser uno de ellos! Volteó y cerró con pestillo porque sus padres siempre se lo ordenaban mientras no estuviese con ellos- _¿quieres tomar algo?-_

\- _No, Berry, nada. Sin tonterías ni esas cosas. Hagamos esto rápido ¿de acuerdo?-_ imposible. Por eso mismo su trabajo duraba una hora, tenía todo un proceso con anticipación antes de llegar al punto-

\- _¿Rápido? ¿No quieres disfrutarlo? -_ era lo más lógico, si llegaban hasta allí era porque el resto se disfrutaba- _a ninguna le gusta rápido-_ ¿había dicho eso en voz alta? No quería tratar a la rubia como a las demás. A Quinn no le gustaba celebrar su cumpleaños y por eso haría algo especial para ella-

\- _No lo sé ¿quizá porque no lo quiero lento?-_ tampoco iba a poder hacerlo lento. Es decir…entrecerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza, no recordaba que alguna vez lo hubiese hecho lento- _¿y tu cuarto?-_

\- _¿De verdad no quieres tomar nada? Pareces algo nerviosa-_ y tampoco utilizaba su cuarto, para eso tenía una habitación especial pero bueno, si Quinn lo quería en su cuarto, en su cuarto sería entonces-

\- _No, de verdad, no quiero nada ¿podemos empezar ya?-_ se tomó el pecho ¿por qué era tan cruel al hablarle? Quizá iba a tener que responderse en otro momento. Gesticuló confundida pero terminó asintiendo -

\- _Mi cuarto está arriba, el último al final del pasillo. Del lado derecho-_

\- _Por fin-_ y la vió girarse y tomarse del barandal. Rachel se humedeció los labios, desde atrás, aquella falda de porrista era mucho más corta y algo más que solo las piernas de Quinn podían verse. Tragó saliva y sacudió la cabeza-

\- _Espérame y ponte cómoda. Iré por mis cosas-_ dio media vuelta y casi a trote llegó al cuarto que sus padres solían usar como ático. Allí tenía todo lo necesario pero, con el maldito temblor en sus muñecas, poco podía encontrar- _juro que lo dejé por aquí-_ siempre usaba lo mismo, no importaba para quién ¿dónde había dejado sus cosas desde la semana anterior, luego de atender a Jennifer?

La chica se había ido con una sonrisa en la cara, aún mayor con la que había ingresado y quería a Quinn en el mismo estado al terminar ¡pero no hallaba nada ahora! Seguro era obra de Jehová y su penitencia por haber mentido tres veces en esa semana.

Se echó contra una bolsa enorme de libros viejos y sollozó, pataleando por no poder encontrar nada.

De repente recordó quien estaba arriba, esperándola y no sería bueno tardar de más. Se puso de pie y alisó su camisa, aclarándose la garganta y alzando el mentón. Haría todo distinto esta vez y le quedarían secuelas a la noche, cuando intentara dormir, pero todo sea porque Quinn corriera la voz de su trabajo y el mismo se agrandara.

Subió las escaleras y empujó la puerta de su habitación ¿estaba Quinn Fabray con su sostén favorito cerca de su nariz? Por Barbra y todos los dioses de Broadway ¿dónde estaba su maldita cámara cuándo la necesitaba?

A unos metros, allí descansaba. Iba a tomarla, dar un salto por ella cuando chocó con un mueble y tuvo que desistir de la idea.

\- _Bueno, creo que comenzaremos sin calentar porque no puedo encontrar mi pen… ¿qué haces?-_ si hubiese tardado dos minutos más, estaba segura que se hubiese comido su brassier. Sin embargo la vió guardarlo y en el intento, algunos de sus dedos se apretaron en el cajón- _Quinn ¿estás bien?-_

\- _Si-_ pero lo dijo ahogada y sin aire-

\- _Creo que tu mano está dentro de mi cajón-_ y es que lo estaba ¿cómo iba a negárselo? ¿Por qué Quinn Fabray tenía que negarlo todo?-

\- _Crees mal-_ quería hacerla ver tonta, encima. Golpeó el pie contra el piso e insistió-

\- _Te traeré hielo-_

\- _¡No! Estoy bien, Berry ¡por Dios! ¿podemos empezar ya?-_ quizá. Pero primero debía tranquilizarse y transmitirle la misma orden al resto de su cuerpo, sobre todo a su cabeza.

Movió su cuello y la observó: Quinn parecía cómoda sobre su cama, asique debía empezar cuánto antes.

\- _Entonces-_ balbuceó mientras miraba tímidamente la punta de sus zapatos- _estás relajada ¿cierto? Porque necesitas estar relajada-_ una cosa era que lo demostrara y otra que se lo confirmara. Con Quinn Fabray no debía confiarse-

\- _Empiezas tú o…-_ ladeó la cabeza-

\- _¿Tenías algo planeado? Porque si es así, me encantaría que hicieras tu magia-_ en realidad, creía que nadie más que ella misma tenía de ese tipo de magia, pero sería interesante ver a la porrista imitándola. Solo Samanta, una de las cuatro veces que fue por sus servicios, dejó la vergüenza de lado y se animó a hacer distinta la sesión de ese cupo-

\- _Bueno yo…creo que no tengo magia. Tú tienes experiencia-_ sonrió orgullosa, por supuesto que la tenía- _y yo…yo creo que tal vez no nací para esto-_ como siempre, la drástica y exagerada Quinn Fabray salía a flote. Y eso ya era mucho si ella misma lo pensaba-

\- _Quizá no naciste para esto pero puedes practicar-_ ella misma continuaba aún haciéndolo- _tengo dos papás gays, eso ayudó mucho-_ Hiram y Leroy sabían de su deseo por hacer que esos servicios aumentaran en todo el nivel de la palabra. Y debía empezar por eso, por la práctica- _ellos me incentivaron y apoyan en mis ideales. No creo que cualquier padre lo haga-_ alzó el mentón, ella era Rachel Berry. Si lo creía, así era- _Es más, estoy segura, muy segura, que luego que comience a hacer valer tu cupón, te irás con una sonrisa y podremos repetirlo-_ cruzó los dedos tras su espalda, eso sería estupendo. Que diga que sí, que diga que sí, que diga que sí-

\- _¿Cómo sé si quiero repetirlo si todavía no has hecho nada? Y mi hora comenzó hace como cinco minutos-_ bueno "hacer" como hacer no era la manera correcta de expresarse pero entendía el punto ¿Quinn Fabray, capitana de las porristas y abeja reina del McKinley no sabía expresarse bien? Otro punto en contra y que ni su belleza podría perdonar Maldijo, quizá sí-

Retrocedió unos pasos y se pasó las manos por sus muslos, intentando secarlas y así finalmente comenzarían. Pero Quinn, nuevamente en su desesperación, la llamó y en un segundo se volvió a ella.

\- _Berry…-_ echó su cabeza atrás confundida, la rubia se arrodilló frente a ella y la sujetó por la camisa- _vine a cobrar tus servicios especiales, RuPaul. Y los quiero cobrar ahora-_ ¿y por qué se impacientaba? ¡Segundos atrás y hubiese comenzado!-

\- _Quinn, qué…-_ había desprendido su camisa ¡Jo- der! La chica más hermosa del Instituto, y posiblemente de todas las chicas de entre medio de todas las chicas, estaba desnudándola. No quería sonar apresurada pero eso estaba haciendo ahora con su cinturón, quitándolo e intentando bajar su cremallera ¿por qué demonios no se puso una falda como cada día? Ya hubiese completado ese trabajo–

\- _Oh, cállate ya, Berry, estás desesperándome-_ y a ella también. Algo latía con fuerzas en su interior y solo cuando la rubia la rozaba aumentaba- _¿qué demonios le pasa a tu cremallera?-_ ¡si! ¿qué demonios le pasaba? ¿por qué ya no estaba abajo y las manos de Quinn dentro de ella?-

\- _¿Qué te pasa a ti, Quinn? Esa sería la pregunta adecuada-_ No, no realmente pero si quería una explicación. Nadie iba a la casa de alguien y solo comenzaba a desnudarla porque sí ¿cierto?- _si vas a ser la que…-_

\- _¡Por supuesto que voy a ser la que domine!-_ nuevamente la cortó y la echó a la cama. Pero su idea no sonaba mal. Ella solo quería terminar de decirle que si iba a ser de las que querían su servicio con otra ropa, solo debía pedírselo de otra manera y esperar unos minutos. Pero no le cobraría más por eso, no era como si fuese a cambiar las cosas- _¿acaso eso me saldrá más costoso?-_ No, por supuesto que no. Porque debía cobrárselo a Brittany y eso implicaba acercarse a Brittany, con Santana cerca y eso la llevaría un golpe. Asique no, nada de aumentos a último momento y su rostro continuaría a salvo- _Responde, Berry-_ balbuceó ¿cómo se supone que iba a responder con ella encima y tironeando de su nuca?

Entreabrió la boca y fue como si todos sus pensamientos se esfumaran hasta ese momento, justo ese momento en que ya no podía ver más allá de Quinn Fabray ocupando toda su atención.

Observó sus labios, los delicados y rosados labios de la porrista lanzaban aire pesado como los de ella, nerviosos a que algo los juntara. Titubeó, sabiendo que la situación era rara y no todos los días tendría a la rubia sobre ella.

Asomó su lengua y su boca húmeda chocó contra la de Quinn. Fue un beso que le arrebató el aire, desesperado y la sorprendió por la brusquedad. La rubia acaparaba todo su rostro, moviendo el de ella en una dominación a la que no se opuso.

Sus lenguas juntas, calientes mientras se tanteaban la hicieron suspirar. Era de esos besos pasionales que cualquier adolescente soñaba porque hacía temblar todo su cuerpo. Sintió el frío golpear sus costillas cuando le quitó la camisa y así, semidesnuda bajo ella, atrapó sus hombros y evitó romper el contacto: los labios de Quinn estaban volviéndose adictivos a cada segundo que pasaba.

Dejó sus manos en la falda accidentalmente y no entendió cómo pero de repente las tenia bajo ella, tocando sus muslos firmes y sintiendo el calor arremeter en toda su extensión. Sus muslos, sus piernas, sus pechos, sus costados. Todo en Quinn cabía espléndido entre sus dedos, casi creado para ella.

Llevó sus manos a la espalda, bajando el cierre y la rubia mordió su labio con fuerzas.

\- _Quinn…-_ pero tironeó su cabello y volvió a olvidarlo todo. Cerró los ojos y se preguntó por qué y cómo terminaría aquello. Y no tenía ni la menor idea. Pero iba a disfrutarlo. Quinn Fabray en su cama era digno de disfrutarse.

Rodeó su cintura y las volteó, arrastrándola suavemente hasta el centro de la cama. Se acomodó de la mejor manera, con su rodilla apuntando la entrepierna y empujó unos centímetros, hasta oírla suspirar de placer.

Cuando la vió echar la cabeza atrás, entregada igual que ella, volvió a repensar la situación.

\- _¿Estás segura?-_ sus manos temblaban y podía calmarlas o terminar de avergonzarse, dependiendo que respondiera. Quinn pareció pensarlo, aún mordiendo sus labios y de perfil a ella. Iba a darle unos segundos o volvería contra su boca, a besarla una y otra vez hasta recomenzarlo todo- _¿estás segura?-_ y una punzada golpeó su entrepierna al oír la respuesta-

\- _Sí-_

Se irguió y la rubia se sentó, a terminar de desnudarse y lo hicieron con total rapidez. La empujó levemente por los hombros y volvió a recostarla, regresando sobre ella y a besar ahora su piel desnuda. Tenía su anatomía descubierta dos segundos atrás y, con eso en la cabeza, atrapó su mentón para succionarlo, abriendo y cerrando su boca hasta oírla jadear.

Jugó con sus dedos en los pezones, atrapándolos y estirándolos hasta sentirlos endurecerse. Descendió con un camino de ruidosos besos hasta su ombligo y allí descansó sus manos. Y movió apenas su cadera.

Gimieron, ante el contacto de esa sensibilidad y repitió el acto mirándola a los ojos. Aquellos verdes que siempre imponían respeto, estaban ahora negros, oscurecidos por la locura del momento. No podían detenerse, detener sus caderas y continuaron gimiendo, llenando la habitación de los sonidos guturales que sus gargantas desprendían.

La mano húmeda de Quinn atrapó su cuello y la tironeó para otro beso. Estaban sudando, sus frentes desprendían agua al igual que su intimidad.

\- _Berry…-_ jadeó la rubia enredando los dedos en su cabello- _Berry, quiero tu acto final antes de que mi hora termine-_ no entendió pero supuso que quería sus servicios realmente después de eso. Y asintió, porque había cumplido los años días atrás y se lo merecía-

Con la mano de Quinn conduciendo sus movimientos, bajó hasta su ombligo, llenándola de besos y se detuvo a la altura de su punto palpitante. Su vagina brillaba por los flujos y ella tomó un poco con su dedo antes de estirarse. Asomó su lengua y se sintió la gloria al probar el sabor, dulce y acalorado que allí desprendía.

Mordió, chupó y acarició todo mientras pudo, mientras las caderas de Quinn moviéndose se lo permitían. Cuando la sujetó y la embistió, algo le impidió continuar y la oyó jadear en un golpe seco, doloroso por lo que se mantuvo quieta.

\- _Quinn, estás…-_ pero la jaló con ambas manos y su rostro golpeó la cantidad de humedad que no podía detener. Quinn la atrapó entre sus piernas y ella terminó su labor, sintiéndola desplomarse segundos después.

Se pasó una mano por su barbilla y la observó, con el rostro ruborizado y pretendiendo sosegarse, recuperar algo de aliento.

Se recostó a su lado y abrió la boca, para preguntar por más pero la tuvo sobre ella, entrelazando sus manos y nuevamente con aquella mirada oscura.

Sintió el cosquilleo en sus pechos, esperando atención y Quinn los apretó, los masajeó con dulzura y se mordió el labio, para no exigirle más.

La presión en su entrada la hizo abrir los ojos y se arqueó, cuando un dedo se abrió paso entre sus pliegues. Sujetó un momento la muñeca de la rubia y trató de respirar con tranquilidad, antes de regresar contra el colchón y entregarse totalmente a ella.

El ruido de sus flujos chocando, sus pieles golpeando y sus gemidos, cada vez más altos, se oyeron durante toda la hora, mientras intercambiaban posiciones y se desesperaban porque sus bocas volvieran a unirse.

Con una última caricia de sus frentes, Quinn sobre ella, se acostaron una al lado de la otra y sus hombros se tocaron.

Miró el techo unos segundos, sería bueno un cambio de color. Ese morado la hacía ver infantil aún y ya no lo era.

\- _Bueno, creo…creo que mi hora ya terminó-_ habló la porrista luego de unos minutos- _Haz….hemos hecho valer tu cupo-_ ella frunció el ceño ¿no le había pedido su acto final? Aún nada de eso había pasado-

\- _¿Qué?-_

\- _Sí, bueno…tu acto final…el comienzo….ya está todo-_ la vió dejar la cama y la siguió con la mirada. Quinn buscaba algo y ella las respuestas a eso que le decía- _asique…me visto y me voy-_

\- _¿Ahora?-_ ni siquiera había hecho valer su cupo todavía ¡ni cerca estuvieron!- _pero….-_

\- _No sé como lo haces con las demás pero me iré, Berry. Am…y si puedes, no le cuentes a Brittany los detalles-_ ¿las demás? Las demás no se agachaban en busca de las zapatillas ni el resto de sus ropas. Y sí iba a contarle los detalles a Brittany, cuando acabara su hora en ese sesión le contaría cuán bien le había ido-

\- _Está bien… ¿segura qué…-_ solo quería que se quedara, que no se fuera pero Quinn cortándola a cada minuto no la dejaba hacer notar su deseo-

\- _Sí, sí… quiero decir…ella pagó por esto-_ ¿ella quién? ¿De qué hablaban ahora?-

\- _¿Ella?-_ era un poco difícil concentrarse con la rubia desnuda a unos metros –

\- _Sí, creí habértelo dicho. Ella me regaló tu estupi…tu cupo-_ Ah, Brittany. Sí pero aún estaba confundida- _y bueno ya…ya le hemos dado su valor-_

\- _¿A qué te refieres con que le hemos dado su valor?-_ por supuesto que no le habían dado su valor aún-

\- _A eso Berry. Tú te dedicas a esto y no sé cómo me dejé arrastrar por Britt y terminamos aquí. Pero pobre de ti si le dices a alguien-_ Quinn se sentó en la punta de la cama y continuó atando sus zapatillas-

\- _¿Qué me dedico a qué, Quinn? Aún no hemos hecho valer tu cupo ¿de qué estás hablando?-_ ya estaba exasperándose y que la rubia hablara casi misteriosa la ponía peor. La vió girar a verla y su rostro temeroso se cruzó con el de ella, que se acercaba a rastras-

\- _¿Qué pregunta es esa, enana? Que te dedicas a esto. A darle una hora de sexo a las estudiantes del McKinley-_ la morena chilló, con total enfado y se tomó el pecho para no estirar la mano y empujarla lejos de allí- _¿qué?-_

\- _Espero que esta sea una de tus bromas, Quinn porque estarías cruzando tu propio límite-_ la porrista negó con seguridad- _¡por supuesto que no me dedico a eso! ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir que voy a entregar mi cuerpo a cada compañera solo por un poco de dinero? -_ ¿realmente cómo se le ocurrió pensar eso? Quería gritar, saltarle encima y sacudirla hasta que le pidiera disculpas. Recordó que, así de hermosa como era Quinn Fabray, su maldad la igualaba- _Escucha, sé que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias cuando creías que estaba detrás de Finn y cuando invité a Sam a la fiesta de graduación pero ¿esta es tu manera de vengarte? ¿viniendo a mi casa y haciéndome sentir ridícula? -_ sollozó, esto era peor a las bromas que le jugaba en el Instituto-

La rubia abandonó la cama y la vió caminar preocupada de un lado a otro ¡Ella debería estar nerviosa! Y se lo hizo saber, arrodillándose en la cama y continuando con su discurso.

\- _¿Cómo que no te dedicas a esto?-_ la cortó con su tono neutro pero ella continuó hablando- _¡Berry!-_ se calló y la miró nuevamente. - _te pregunté que por qué demonios no te dedicas a esto-_ ya debería ponerle un límite ¿por qué insistía en que se dedicara a eso? ¡No se acostaba con las demás por dinero!-

\- _Quizá porque….-_

\- _Cállate, eso no fue lo que quise decir-_ Quinn le dió una mirada a toda la habitación, desordenada, como la cama y el cabello de Rachel. Todo, en completo testimonio de lo que había ocurrido- _entonces…mierda, Rachel, entonces ¿lo que acaba de pasar no era parte de tus cupos?-_ si con lo que acababa de pasar se refería al sexo y a las marcas que tenia su cuerpo por su boca no, no era parte eso de sus cupos. Tenía que sumarle a hermosa y malvada, poco inteligente y el historial de Quinn estaría completo-

\- _Aún no le hemos dado valor a mis servicios, Quinn. De eso estoy segura-_ por empezar, ni siquiera debían estar en ese cuarto para hacerlo valer. Y segundo, ambas podían conservar la ropa. Tampoco debería haber besos ni caricias, quizás algunos roces, pero no caricias-

La vió golpear el rostro contra sus manos y Rachel suspiró, bajando la vista y tratando de entenderlo todo.

¿Por qué habían llegado hasta allí, hasta tener sexo? ¿Quién de las dos lo había confundido todo? ¿Estaría la rubia arrepintiéndose?

En ese debate mental desvió su mirada y un dolor atravesó su pecho. Sus dos dedos descansando sobre la sábana y algo bajo ellos. Una mancha color roja, de sangre.

Alzó la cabeza y tragó saliva con esfuerzo. La pregunta era ahora a quién de las dos le pertenecía.

* * *

 **Otro cap queridismas lectoras y en el próximo sabrán del servicio de Rachel. Ninguna acertó, no son masajes sino yo tambien estaría pidiendo un cupón.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y/ o comentar, son un amor como el "Lemma, it's Lemma!" de Emma hablando de los collage que ve y los fans hacen de ellas. Ternurita.**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen (de lo contrario Rachel hubiese tenido un crush por Holly Holiday y no por el insípido de Shuester)** **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!**


	3. Miedo y sonrisas

Cap. III: "Miedo y sonrisas"

\- _¡Espera! No puedes irte-_ podía, sí pero ella no quería que atravesara la puerta. Quinn tenía la mano en el picaporte y, de espalda a ella, aún podía ver sus hombros temblar- _tenemos que aclarar esto-_

\- _No hay nada que aclarar. Todo fue una…confusión-_ Rachel alzó una ceja. Por supuesto que había sido una confusión pero ahora debían aclararla, como cualquier otro tipo de confusiones-

\- _Bueno, al menos estamos de acuerdo en algo ¿Pero quién se confundió? Tú comenzaste a desnudarme-_ Quinn giró de inmediato y ella tragó saliva, observando su rostro rojo de molestia-

\- _¿Qué has dicho?-_

\- _Yo…solo…es decir, esa es la verdad-_ balbuceó y la rubia bajó la vista, hasta sus pechos y ella siguió la línea. Se cubrió con ambos brazos y se arrastró hacia atrás, esperando porque Quinn volteara y comenzar a vestirse- _¿podrías…alcanzarme mi ropa?-_

La rubia le dió una mirada a toda la habitación y volvió a verla. Rachel tragó saliva, cada vez que sus ojos se posaban en ella, un cortocircuito golpeaba su cerebro y le enviaba las correntadas a su cuerpo.

\- _No la veo-_ mintió. Podía observar con claridad la camisa a medio doblar bajo la cama, justo al lado de su jean. Rachel se mordió el labio nerviosa-

\- _Entonces…alcánzame la sábana con la que te cubrías-_ Quinn plantó las manos en su cadera y golpeó su pie contra el piso, imponiendo el silencio que siempre quería cuando de Rachel se trataba-

\- _Déjate de pequeñeces, Berry y escúchame bien. Lo que acaba de pasar no saldrá de nuestras bocas ¿me sigues?-_ asintió lentamente- _nadie nunca sabrá lo que ocurrió y no volveremos a hablar. Ni de esto ni de nada. Confundimos las cosas y así quedará-_

\- _Sí pero tú…-_

\- _Yo lo confundí tanto como tú-_ la cortó y ella infló su pecho. Definitivamente nunca iba a poder contrariar a la porrista o ganarle una discusión- _y en realidad, la culpa es tuya-_ chilló al instante-

\- _¿Qué?-_

\- _Si no fuera por tu maldita insistencia con que debía venir y tu estúpido cupo que querías hacer valer, no estaría aquí y no hubiésemos…no hubiese pasado nada de lo que pasó-_

\- _¡Eso no es cierto! Yo quería hacer valer mi cupo, sí, es decir, el tuyo pero el que yo escribí y tú simplemente comenzaste a desnudarme ¡no puedes negar eso!-_ Quinn acarició sus propios brazos y desvió la vista, avergonzada de recordar que efectivamente había sido así-

\- _Pero la culpa sigue siendo tuya ¿por qué demonios no aclaras a qué te refieres con esos cupos? Tus servicios y… ¿entonces qué son esos cupones y tu servicio? ¿De qué se trata todo eso?-_

Rachel se cruzó de brazos, inquieta y bajó la vista. Así como Quinn estaba ansiosa por saber a qué hacían referencia sus cupos, ella quería que le explicara cómo había llegado a la conclusión que equivalía a sexo.

Porque de su trabajo a una hora de sexo, había una diferencia abismal que no había punto que los juntara. Carraspeó y volvió a verla, descubriéndola con sus ojos recorriendo su cuerpo.

\- _Aquí el problema no son mis cupos. El problema es tu confusión y lo que generaste ¿por qué suponías que mi servicio era ese?-_ Quinn parpadeó y salió de su transe, las curvas morenas y bien pulidas de Rachel ocupaban su atención, incluso de manera inconsciente-

\- _¿Y qué querías que pensara? Este servicio-_ comenzó con una mueca confundida y dibujando unas comillas- _siempre se lo dabas a chicas y tú eres…bueno eres algo liberal con tus sentimientos y… ¡y cualquier persona lo supondría!-_

\- _Cualquier persona limitada como tú-_ Quinn llegó a ella de un salto-

\- _¿Qué dices?-_ preguntó entre dientes. Ella titubeó antes de dejar la cama y buscar su bata. Se la colocó con rapidez y acomodó su cabello para verla desde el otro lado de la habitación, unos metros que le proporcionaban algo de seguridad- _repítelo si te atreves, Berry-_

\- _¿O qué? No puedes golpearme en mi casa-_

\- _¿Quién lo dice?-_ ella retrocedió unos pasos y su espalda dió contra el tocador. Quinn no podía estar hablando en serio. Solía molestarla sí, cada día pero golpearla superaba cualquier tipo de frontera en la relación que no tenían y no quería empeorar. Cuando la rubia sacudió su cabeza y rió, lanzó aire aliviada- _no seas tan dramática, era una broma-_

Ella sonrió. Quinn acababa de reír y posiblemente era la primera vez que la oía hacerlo. Y se escuchó como el sonido más melodioso del día o la mejor parte de la porrista que nunca mostraba.

Dió un paso, más calmada y la rubia agachó la mirada para ocultar su diversión.

Iba a saltar por la cama, pisar su propio colchón a pesar de que era una orden a nunca hacer y regresar a ella cuando Quinn tomó la punta de la sábana y la alzó, observándola con su pecho subiendo y bajando con desesperación.

\- _¿Qué es esto, Berry?-_ ella miró la mancha, la prueba clara de lo que había pasado y el cambio que había surgido en la vida de alguna de las dos. Y luego desvió su vista a Quinn, que esperaba la respuesta con aquella misma mirada que la observaba cuando alguien le lanzaba un granizado: sin intenciones de mejorar la situación- _¿es de ahora? ¿eras virgen?-_

\- _¿Qué? No, no…-_ su voz temblaba y salía pesada, ronca por cortar el tema-

\- _No ¿qué? ¿No es de ahora o no eras virgen?-_

\- _¿Y por qué tiene que ser mía?-_ Quinn soltó la sábana y rodeó la cama, llegando a ella y arrinconándola contra el mueble nuevamente-

\- _¿Estás queriendo decir que me pertenece? ¿Qué fui tan idiota como para perder mi virginidad contigo?-_ su risa, su sonrisa mientras sacudía la cabeza segundos atrás se había esfumado, aplastado cruelmente por la brusquedad con que la miraba y le hablaba ahora-

\- _No dije eso…-_

\- _¿Entonces qué?-_ un brazo pálido rodeó su abdomen y la aprisionaba para que no se alejara, para que no olvidara que incluso fuera del Instituto el orden de la escala continuaba igual: ella debajo de todo- _¿Quieres que te recuerde que Finn fue mi novio y Sam lo es ahora? No sería tan tonta como darte algo de mi pertenencia…no soy como tú-_

\- _¿Y qué me dices del club de castidad?-_ murmuró queriendo alejarse pero un leve empujón la regresó contra ella- _No estarías en el si no fueras tan casta como dices ser-_

\- _Cierra la boca-_

\- _No, mejor ciérrala tú y lárgate de mi casa… ¡Ahora!-_ quitó su brazo con enojo y de un salto en la cama llegó al otro lado. Quinn giró a verla, mordiendo su labio interno con molestia antes de señalarla con amenaza-

\- _Recuerda que si le cuentas a alguien, haré de tu vida lo peor que ya es, Rachel. Recuérdalo-_ ella tragó con esfuerzo, que la llamara por el nombre era incluso más alarmante a que le dijera cualquier apodo defenestrado.

Una última mirada por sobre su hombro y Quinn dejó la habitación, cerrando con un fuerte portazo que hizo temblar sus piernas.

Rachel hundió el rostro entre sus manos y se arrojó a la cama. Las cosas habían sido totalmente distintas una hora atrás, solo una hora atrás. Quinn la había tocado, besado y tratado con dulzura. Ahora acababa de irse como la rubia porrista malvada a la que todos temían.

Quería gritar o llorar, lo que saliera primero. Pero quería desahogarse e iba hacerlo cuando oyó otras voces abajo. Abrió los ojos con brusquedad y abandonó la cama, corriendo a planta baja con total rapidez.

Allí, mientras terminaba de bajar los escalones, sus padres estaban conversando animadamente con Quinn. Y Quinn estaba sonriendo otra vez. Quizá por obligación, como un telón tapando lo que pasó pero estaba sonriendo nuevamente.

\- _Hola, cariño ¿tienes algo en los oídos? Estuvimos golpeando con tu padre y nada que nos abrías-_ se tomó del barandal, antes de tocar el piso y permaneció allí, intercambiando miradas entre ellos y las bolsas que Quinn sostenía-

\- _Yo…les abrí, Rachel y…ayudaré a tu padre a dejar las compras….mientras terminabas de ducharte-_ balbuceó la rubia, excusándose seguramente por la bata que ella llevaba. Parpadeó, podía jurar que eso ni siquiera podría pasar en sus más locos sueños-

\- _¿Y qué tanto hacían?-_ continuó Hiram- _llegamos a las siete y como no nos abrían tuvimos tiempo de ir a la tienda y tomar un batido-_ Rachel alzó las cejas sorprendida y llegó a ellos con rapidez-

\- _¿Qué? Pero si apenas son las siete-_ ambos hombres se miraron y rieron suavemente-

\- _No, hija. Son más de las ocho ¿Qué no ves que ya no hay sol?-_ Leroy acarició su cabeza y se perdió en la cocina, con Hiram siguiéndolo de cerca-

Rachel miró el reloj, en medio del living y apretó los ojos. Perfecto, pensó. Se había pasado más de una hora, quizá dos, en su cama, desnuda y teniendo sexo con Quinn. Eso definitivamente sí formaba parte de sus más locos sueños.

\- _Bueno… ¿podrías llevarles tú las bolsas?-_ volvió a mirarla. No tenía por qué sorprenderse del nuevo cambio de la rubia. Fingió un poco de amabilidad para sus padres y ahora estaba pasándole la carga a ella, seguramente para no volver a cruzárselos-

\- _¡Quinn!-_ exclamó Hiram desde la cocina- _¿te quedas a cenar?-_ la porrista la miró, con súplica en sus ojos y ella movió su mandíbula, molesta de que sus nervios le impedían atreverse a responderle por sí misma-

\- _No te preocupes-_ murmuró arrebatándole las bolsas- _yo les diré. Puedes irte-_ giró sobre sus talones y avanzó sin mirar atrás. No tenía sentido hacerlo-

\- _Berry…-_ se detuvo, casi a la entrada de la cocina pero no volteó- _solo…recuerda no decirle a nadie-_

La puerta se abrió y se cerró. Ella alzó el mentón y continuó su camino.

Quizá, solo quizá, ese podía ser uno de los pocos secretos que pudiese mantener a salvo.

Solo quizá.

* * *

\- _¿Y por qué no?-_ Quinn esquivó la cercanía de su rostro y desvió la mirada, detestaba el afecto público si no era con razones necesarias y obvias. Como el año anterior, para comprar los votos de rey y reina de graduación y vivía enrollada al brazo de su novio. Pero ahora no había razón alguna y encima casi todo el Instituto tenía su mirada sobre ellos-

\- _Porque no, Sam. No me gusta cantar, no me gusta bailar y Finn está en ese coro ¿te parecería interesante ver a tu novia con su ex novio en la misma habitación?-_

\- _Pero Finn es mi amigo-_ ella volvió a verlo. No entendía cómo aún llevaba esa relación con él. La habían comenzando apenas poco más de un mes y, por muy dulce y dedicado que Sam fuese, tenía algo en el fondo que no le llamaba la atención. Quizá su torpeza, su ingenuidad o su boca grande. Pero era el suplente de Finn como mariscal de campo y, si no podía volver con su ex novio, alguien debía estar en la cima con ella. Y ese era el segundo chico más popular, Sam-

\- _¿Tu amigo? ¿Estás siquiera escuchándote? Dios, Sam, ustedes son enemigos. Tú debes obtener su puesto y para eso la amistad se debe hacer a un lado-_ le dió un empujón a la bandeja de su almuerzo y descansó el codo contra la mesa, incrédula ante las palabras del rubio. Él se alejó y regresó contra su silla, hundiendo el tenedor contra su puré-

\- _¿Y eso es lo que harías con Santana? Ella es la co capitana del escuadrón ¿te volverías su enemiga si se convirtiera en tu amenaza? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel de cortar una amistad solo por un poco de popularidad y…-_ Quinn movió su cabeza, a un lado y dejó de oírlo. Con los ojos entrecerrados, observó a lo lejos, sobre la pared de la cafetería a Rachel, que pegaba animadamente un papel sobre la planillas de los distintos clubes del McKinley-

Berry era parte del coro, la capitana por lo que Finn le había contado tiempo atrás y se preguntó que hacía de punta de pies, mostrando sus muslos con esa corta falda y pegando en lo alto aquello que no podía alcanzar.

Con todo lo que sostenía bajo su brazo, a Rachel se le cayó el resto de papeles y una tijera. Y ella escondió una pequeña risa tras su mano. Se veía algo inocente y tranquila, encorvada tomando todo de vuelta y tratando de acomodarlo.

Nadie estaba viéndola, solo ella y de repente se puso de pie. Pero se sentó al instante, al ver como Finn se acercaba y se agachaba a su altura, ayudándola con esa sonrisa infantil que siempre tenía para ella. Gesticuló incómoda y regresó su vista a Sam.

\- _¿Entonces?-_

\- _¿Entonces qué?-_ murmuró viendo velozmente a Rachel-

\- _¿Nos inscribimos al club Glee?-_ oh, eso era lo que hacía la morena con aquellas planillas, incentivar al resto de alumnados a anotarse a ese club de música-

\- _Yo lo haré-_ Brittany apareció con Santana detrás, sosteniendo la bandeja para las dos y se acomodaron a su lado-

\- _¿Qué harán qué?-_

\- _No me mires así-_ se defendió la latina- _fue su idea-_ terminó señalando a Brittany-

\- _El año entrante iremos a la universidad-_ comenzó la rubia de ojos azules- _y mientras más sean nuestros participaciones en distintas actividades, mejores serán las notas y mayor será la posibilidad de ingresar a dónde deseemos-_

\- _En tu caso-_ dijo ella- _saben que ya lo tengo decidido y será muy lejos de aquí. Cada vez estoy tomándole más amor a Europa y… ¿pero qué demonios hace?-_ exclamó poniéndose de pie y señalando con sus dos manos a Finn, a lo lejos que había dejado caer todos los papeles nuevamente- _es un idiota ¿por qué no terminó de hacerlo Rachel sola? Ahora todo está mojado-_ agregó al ver como la morena sacudía las hojas en un intento por secarlas-

Quinn movió sus ojos a ambos lados y se aclaró la garganta: sus mejores amigas y su novio estaban observándola sorprendidos, como si hubiese arrojado un granizado a uno de los juniors.

\- _Necesito ir al baño-_ se excusó, antes de abandonar la cafetería con rapidez.

Adentro, se encerró en un cubículo y se golpeó la frente, intentando entender por qué no había apartado sus ojos de Rachel y haber soltado aquellas palabras.

\- _¿Qué demonios te importa lo que haga RuPaul con Finnesa?-_ se auto reclamó con un nuevo golpe y retomó la compostura. Infló su pecho y arrojó el aire, abriendo la puerta pero volviendo a ingresar cuando oyó voces acercarse.

\- _Vamos, Rachel, tiene que ser antes del viernes. No puedo esperar hasta la semana entrante-_ no conocía esa voz pero se trataba de otra chica, por eso habían ingresado al baño y al ver bajo la puerta divisó los zapatos de la morena pasar primera-

\- _Lo siento mucho, Marley. Tengo los cupos ocupados para esos días-_ rodó los ojos. Allí estaban otra vez esos malditos cupos que todo lo habían mezclado tres días atrás- _además mis padres estarán en casa porque haremos algunas remodelaciones-_

\- _Pero estoy pidiéndote algo distinto. Mi madre cumple años el jueves y no hay manera de que la lleve a tu casa ¿podrías ir a la nuestra?-_ alzó una ceja ¿quién era esa tal Marley y por qué insistía tanto? Si Rachel decía que no, debía entender que era no-

\- _No hago eso, Marley. Solo a mis compañeras. Lo siento-_ de repente se hizo un silencio y ella pegó la oreja a la puerta, porque los pies de ambas estaban enfrentados y desde allí podía verlos ¿ahora hablaban con señales que ya no las oía?-

\- _¿Cuándo son las seccionales?-_

\- _En unas semanas, aún no tenemos las fechas-_ respondió Rachel y ella humedeció sus labios-

\- _Bien, a tu coro le hace falta gente. Me anotaré si vas a casa y le das tu servicio a mi madre, como un regalo-_ otro silencio y luego unos pequeños aplausos. Quinn se mordió el labio con sorna, los zapatos de Rachel saltaban alegremente mientras chocaba sus manos-

\- _Está bien. Debes dejar tu nombre en cualquiera de las planillas y luego audicionar-_ vió las zapatillas de la chica alejarse y luego los de Rachel seguirla- _espera, Marley. Si vas a anotarte en el coro, significa que puedes hacer lo mismo que hago ¿por qué no le das tú ese regalo a tú mamá?-_

\- _No tengo tu voz, Rach. No sería lo mismo para ella-_ Quinn repitió por lo bajo esas palabras, con burla y un gesto con sus manos-

\- _No, Rach, no sería lo mismo sin ti-_ imitó con el tono agudo de su voz y moviendo sus ojos para todos lados-

\- _Está bien-_ murmuró la morena- _luego hablamos el resto. Y envíale mis felicitaciones de cumpleaños a tu mamá-_

\- _Claro, gracias, Rach-_

\- _Claro, gracias, Rach-_ repitió con burla y se mordió el labio. Ese tono de niña coqueta la exasperó en solo esos minutos encerrada allí dentro-

Permaneció unos segundos más allí dentro y, luego de no escuchar más a nadie, salió y se dirigió al lavabo. Abrió el grifo y juntó agua con sus manos, antes de bajar su rostro y mojarlo.

\- _¿Es divertido oír conversaciones ajenas?-_ le reclamó Rachel cuando regresó frente al espejo. Estaba en la puerta, cruzada de brazos y movía su pie contra el piso esperando respuestas. Ella resopló con ironía-

\- _Largo de aquí, Berry, no escuché nada. No sé de qué hablas -_ se burló secando sus manos y caminando hacia ella- _¿o te has quedado flechada por lo que pasó el viernes y vienes por más? -_

\- _Vi tus zapatillas bajo la puerta…-_ oh genial, pensó. Estaban jugando al mismo juego- _¿asique quién se quedó flechada y sigue a quién?-_

\- _Por favor, Berry ¿estás oyéndote? No soy lesbiana. Mejor ve y dale de tus servicios a esa con la que estabas hablando hace un momento. Que si le coqueteas tanto como ella a ti, supongo que su hora será igual a la mía-_ acomodó las manos en su cadera y pasó a su lado, golpeando su hombro suavemente hasta verla tambalear-

\- _Tu hora no fue igual a la de nadie-_ se detuvo, frente a la puerta y giró a verla- _¿puedes ya entender que no me acuesto con las demás?-_

\- _No es mi asunto-_

\- _Pero estás repitiéndolo como si lo fuera-_

\- _Es que no recuerdo cuáles son tus servicios realmente-_ ironizó abriendo y volviendo a cerrar cuando la morena le pidió que se detuviera- _¿y ahora qué?-_

\- _¿Quieres saber qué significan esos cupos? Es decir, no debería decírtelo, solo si los compras y luego los ves por ti misma pero…si te lo digo ¿dejarás de hablar eso de mi?-_ alzó los hombros, como si no le importara pero en realidad moría por oírla- _¿el que sea la capitana del club Glee no te dice algo?-_ juntó las cejas, pensativa y negó ligeramente- _es una larga historia-_

\- _Al punto, mandhands-_ Rachel suspiró, secando sus manos contra la falda y avanzó hacia ella-

\- _Solo debía cantarte una canción-_ se quedaron calladas, mirándose fijamente y podía ver la saliva de Rachel acumularse en su garganta, nerviosa y esperando porque le dijera algo. Ella se cruzó de brazos y acortó aún más la distancia, donde la punta de sus zapatilla se rozaban con sus raros zapatos-

\- _Solo… ¿una canción? Eso es algo patético y no es un maldito servicio, Berry-_

\- _¡Si lo es! Tú porque no tienes sentimientos y seguramente no debes conocer el significado de servicio pero yo, yo Quinn-_ le aseguró golpeando el pecho con un dedo- _disfruto mucho hacerlo. Y nuestras compañeras aún más-_

\- _Seguro… ¿y por qué solo a mujeres?-_

\- _Porque los hombres son unos idiotas. Y además, si no eres porrista no eres popular asique…solo entre las perdedoras nos entendemos y disfrutamos lo mismo-_

\- _Sí pero una de mis ex porristas una vez acudió y…-_

\- _Y la expulsaste. Hasta allí llega el ego de tu popularidad-_ Quinn la miró, tratando de no insultarla y ladeó la cabeza. Eso no terminaba de convencerla-

\- _¿Una maldita canción, Berry? ¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué demonios una hora?-_

\- _Debo calentar mi voz, elegimos la canción y luego las demás. Si la cumpleañera quiere más canciones, elegimos más-_

\- _Pero en tu casa, tus cosas ¿qué demonios eran tus cosas? Dijiste algo de un pen… ¿pen qué?-_

\- _Pentagrama ¿sabes lo que es un pentagrama?-_ "pen" ella aún creía que era algo referido a un juguete sexual. Negó con seguridad y Rachel rió con burla- _es la hoja dónde escribo mis notas musicales para luego cantarlas-_

\- _Tiene que ser una broma-_ susurró ¿confundió una estúpida canción con una hora de sexo? Solo a ella podía pasarle-

\- _No. Por eso el cuarto a prueba de sonido, por si están mis padres cerca no molestarlos-_ todo empezaba a cerrar en ella. Por eso el apoyo de Leroy e Hiram, por eso Rachel le hablaba de disfrutarlo y que no podía hacerlo lento. Por eso la había incentivado a que podía practicar. Practicar una canción, no tener sexo con alguien más-

\- _Ya, ya, Berry. Cállate-_ le ordenó cuando sus labios seguían moviéndose. Sin embargo, lo que golpeaba ahora sus pensamientos era otra cosa ¿por qué Rachel se había entregado a esa locura que acabó con ambas desnudas y no se detuvo? Ni a ella ni a ninguna- _entonces, básicamente tú te aprovechaste de mi confusión y tuvimos sexo. Podría denunciarte-_

\- _No seas ridícula ¿y tú por qué no preguntaste? Te abalanzaste sobre mí y soy persona, no sé si lo notaste. Claramente no iba a controlarme si te tenía encima-_

Quinn regresó las manos a su cadera y la observó con superioridad, antes de voltear y caminar a la puerta.

\- _Pues espero que lo hayas disfrutado-_ le dijo abriendo y mirándola una última vez- _porque no volverá a repetirse-_ salió y la dejó sola allí dentro.

Sin embargo, mientras descansaba contra la pared y sostenía su pecho para bajar la exaltación, no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

 **Otro cap queridismas lectoras, espero les haya gustado. Es bastante divertido escribir esta historia.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y/ o comentar, son un amor todas y fue divertido leer las rws queriendo descubrir el servicio de Rachel. Tan divertido y lindo como el drink it, drink it Dianna drink it take a home!**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen (de lo contrario Quinn se hubiese pasado toda la 3 temporada con el uniforme de porrista)** **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!**


	4. Secretos

Cap. IV: "Secretos"

Su cuerpo se sacudía apenas, por el viento que golpeaba su espalda y hacía balancearla. Rachel observó frente a ella, sobre el tendedero, su sábana celeste siendo lavada por tercera vez luego de aquel uso.

Habían pasado cuatro días y cada vez que veía a Quinn, no podía evitar recordarlo todo. Porque aquella mancha roja, que aún algo se notaba y al parecer no quería largarse de la tela, le pertenecía y, si no se quitaba nunca más, iba a ser la prueba de que perdió su virginidad con Quinn Fabray. La abeja reina del McKinley y a quien todos le temían, le demostraban respeto y ella era su punto rojo para lanzar diversión.

Con la sábana flameando frente a sus ojos, se acercó y la tomó, liberándola del tendedero y resguardándola contra su pecho. La olió, solo por el perfume que sus padres rociaban dentro del lavarropas y lo comparó con el perfume de Quinn esa tarde. El aroma que la rubia desprendía de su cuello era único, delicioso cuando lo perdía dentro de su boca y alucinante cuando lo repetía.

Se preguntó si la porrista si quiera lo recordaba. No a ella, porque seguramente no pensaba en ella, pero si al menos continuaba cuestionándose las cosas como ella lo hacía. Porque cada vez que ella la veía, veía la camisa que llevó ese día o abrazaba la cama, lo recordaba. Todo y a cada detalle.

\- _¿Rachel?-_ volteó enseguida, sorprendida de que la hubiesen observado durante mucho tiempo- _¿estás….abrazando una sábana?-_ la soltó al instante, sosteniéndola como las chaquetas que llevaba a casa de Kurt para el camino de regreso y evitar algún resfrío. Y carraspeó, mirando a todos lados hasta que el rubor de sus mejillas se alejara-

\- _No. Solo estaba recogiéndola. Es la que voy a usar hoy, las otras están lavándose-_

\- _¿Segura?-_ le preguntó Hiram- _parecía que estabas conversando con ella-_

\- _¿Qué? No, papá no digas tonterías. Y si así fuera, no tiene nada de malo hacerlo. Tú abrazas a papá, a los osos de felpas que él te regala, me abrazas a mí, a Estrella y…-_

\- _Si pero no a mi propia sábana. Pero en fin, cariño, hablando de tu mascota, es la hora de su paseo-_ Rachel sonrió. Llevar a Estrella a caminar por las calles o plazas, era de sus partes favoritas del día-

\- _Claro, iré por ella-_ envolvió su espalda con la sábana, cual capa a superhéroe y se alejó de él- _oh y necesito algo de dinero. Necesito más hojas para escribir música… ¡Estrella!-_ la llamó al ingresar y se sostuvo del sillón al oír sus pesadas patas avanzar hasta ella. Cada vez que saltaba sobre su cuerpo, se balanceaba y solía terminar en el piso. Acariciando su cabeza mientras tenía sus patas delanteras en los hombros, caminó de esa forma de regreso a la salida-

\- _Rachel-_ la retuvo su padre y ella estiró su brazo. Él le dejó algo de dinero y volvió a avanzar- _Rachel-_ se detuvo, girando a verlo e Hiram le señaló la sábana que aún colgaba antes de quitársela- _ahora sí, puedes irte-_

Sonrió, avergonzada y jaló por el collar a Estrella, hasta tenerla nuevamente sobre el suelo y colocarle la correa. Y avanzó guiada por ella, tirada por ella porque sus pesos eran visiblemente muy contrarios y no podía contrariarla.

Pasó frente a un local de ropa y abrió la boca asombrada, al ver un suéter morado y lo señaló tras la vidriera, emocionada pensando en regresar por el.

\- _Oh, este se vería muy bien con…. ¡Estrella!-_ se quejó cuando la jaló otra vez y le impidió detenerse. Allí iba ahora, caminando casi a trote para acompañar el ritmo de su mascota- _aquí es ¡aquí es!-_ la detuvo al llegar a la tienda de útiles escolares-

Sin embargo, Estrella comenzó a ladrar en señal de que no quería quedarse y, enfrentadas, comenzó a jalar su propia correa hacia atrás, para soltarse.

\- _No, no ¡quédate quieta! Debes quedarte aquí-_ ella la tomó con ambas manos y, a pesar del esfuerzo que acaloró su rostro, la empujó como si del mueble más pesado se tratara y la llevó hasta bajo un árbol. Ató su correa allí y la señaló enojada, con la respiración agitada antes de reclamarle- _esto no se hace Estrella ¿entiendes? Mala chica, muy mala chica-_

\- _¿Qué haces?-_ giró asustada y su cuerpo rebotó contra otro. Iba a caer, estrepitosa y vergonzosamente cuando la sujetaron por la cintura y se lo impidieron. Una mano en su brazo la jaló y luego rodearon su cadera, estabilizándola otra vez con nervios- _¿estabas hablando con un perro?-_

\- _Es perra….mi perra-_ alisó su falda y alzó la vista lentamente, encontrándose con los ojos verdes de Quinn y una sonrisa divertida- _y se llama Estrella-_

\- _Sí, eso pude oír. Solo a ti se te ocurre tener una mascota que dobla tu peso ¿por qué no elegiste un elefante? Lo manejarías mejor-_

\- _Cállate…no es verdad. La tengo desde mis ocho años y ya estamos acostumbradas a la otra-_ Quinn alzó una ceja y entreabrió la boca, solo para hacerle creer que iba a burlarse pero se mantuvo callada. Fue en ese momento que ambas vagaron su vista hacia la otra y descubrieron su brazo pálido y delgado reteniendo la cintura de la morena. Se alejó al instante y dió un paso atrás, observando dentro de la tienda con nervios- _¿es Sam?-_ preguntó la morena la descubrir al rubio en la caja y pagando algo-

\- _Ajá….él…va a anotarse a tu coro y esas cosas-_ Rachel asintió y se miraron una vez más, antes de que el chico llegara a ellas-

\- _Ey, hola, Rachel-_ a pesar de que él la abrazó con dulzura y cuidado, la diva susurró apenas un débil saludo-

\- _Hola, Sam. Asique ¿vas a anotarte al club Glee?-_

\- _Oh, sí por eso estaba comprando algunas hojas para escribir música. Quinn me dijo que se llamaban pentagramas-_ observó a la rubia, que acariciaba sus brazos avergonzada y sonrió, antes de mostrar un fingido interés en él-

\- _De igual manera no las utilizamos pero es bueno ver tu dedicación, Sam. Contigo el club estará completo y podremos comenzar a ensayar para las seccionales-_

\- _Traté de incentivar a Quinn pero no quiere estar allí dentro-_ bromeó él y Rachel siguió con la mirada su brazo, que rodeó el hombro de la porrista y la pegó a su pecho. Carraspeó y rascó tras su cuello, antes de caminar a la puerta-

\- _No tienes que obligarla tampoco. Luego de la audición de Marley solo necesitábamos a uno más. Es bueno saber que se trata de ti-_

\- _¿Marley?-_ preguntó Quinn. Ella asintió-

\- _El señor Shue quedó encantado con su audición y no tuvo dudas en aceptarla. Asique ahora el coro está completo…Bueno, tengo que irme, también debo comprar unas cosas. Hasta luego-_

Sacudió su mano y Sam la imitó. Tras ingresar, al cerrar, volvió a mirarlos mientras compartían un beso y se mordió el labio ¿Era de esa manera que Quinn la había besado a ella también? Se humedeció los labios. No, a ella la había sujetado en todo momento por el cuello. Algo que no estaba haciendo con su novio ahora.

De repente Quinn abrió sus ojos y la vió, a través del hombro de él y sus miradas se fundieron en una sola. En la otra y notó como la rubia ya no respondía, solo la boca de Sam buscaba más contacto y apenas lo encontraba.

Alzó su rostro y se alejó hacia la dueña de la tienda con rapidez ¿Qué sentido tenía ver una pareja de enamorados besándose a unos metros de ella? Ninguno. Y menos si la chica era de su total agrado.

No le molestaba pensar en la rubia y recordar lo ocurrido entre ellas, su problema era que ahora iba a pensarla más. Con Sam en el coro, estaba segura que así sería.

* * *

Ese tipo de sonido solo se oía una vez y cuando la causante lo deseaba. Era como una explosión, pequeña y alertaba lo siguiente. Quinn giró su cabeza, mirando por sobre su hombro a Santana, la causante de tal alboroto y el tumulto de gente rodeándola. Cuando la latina quería divertirse, lo hacía a lo grande y eso era prueba de ello.

Regresó su mirada al almuerzo y pisó su ensalada con el tenedor varias veces antes de llevarla a la boca.

\- _Y los perdedores, se irán de aquí como perdedores-_ exclamó su mejor amiga y el festejo del resto del escuadrón resonó en toda la cafetería. Ella le dió una mirada a las demás mesas, perdedores eran todos menos los que llevaban las chaquetas rojas, todos los que estaban comiendo cerca y observaban distraídos a otro lado que no sea la latina. Seguramente alguien había liberado la furia de Santana y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias-

Estaba estirándose para quitarle un trozo de zanahoria a la bandeja de Brittany cuando alguien llegó corriendo a ella. Con medio cuerpo sobre la mesa, miró de reojo a quién agitada y con su respiración entrecortada la miraba en busca de ayuda.

\- _¿Qué demonios quieres, Berry?-_

\- _Santana va a golpear a Marley-_ sonrió, del lado que no la veía y un festejo mental la alegró-

\- _Vaya, que triste. Se repondrá. En unos meses-_

\- _Quinn, no puedes dejar que lo haga-_ ella se irguió al instante, abandonando la silla y de un salto se detuvo frente a la morena. Furiosa y con ambas manos en su cadera por haber dicho su nombre-

\- _¿Cómo se te ocurre tratarme como los demás?-_

\- _Lo siento….lo siento pero tu amiga va a golpear a Marley y no es justo-_ Quinn la observó de arriba abajo-

\- _¿Y por qué no?-_

\- _¡Porque no! Marley y yo veníamos hablando y me distraje y yo golpeé a Santana accidentalmente. No ella-_

\- _¿Entonces por qué va a golpearla a ella? Santana sería la persona más feliz del mundo si te golpea-_

\- _¡Porque Marley se culpó!-_

\- _Maldita sea, Rachel, deja de gritarme-_

\- _Lo siento ¡Lo siento! ¡Y lo siento por gritarte otra vez! pero estoy asustada. Por favor no dejes que la golpeé-_

\- _¿Qué?-_ rió, sin miedo a que los demás la vieran y volvió a ocupar su lugar-

\- _Es Marley, posiblemente la chica más dulce el Instituto y mejor compañera, no se merece esto y menos si es mi culpa-_

\- _¿Quieres que le diga a Santana que tú fuiste y que te golpeé a ti?-_

\- _¡No!...-_ Rachel balbuceó nerviosa y, sin pensarlo, se sentó a su lado con rapidez- _no, no se lo digas pero…tampoco dejes que golpeé a Marley. Por favor-_ Quinn la miró. Su rostro lleno de súplica y sus manos juntas, implorándole porque hiciera algo. Volteó, oyendo aún las risas y señal de que Santana no había comenzado con su espectáculo- _por favor-_

Volvió su mirada a Rachel y se estiró apenas, acortando la lejanía y bajando la vista a su boca. Se mojó los labios, recordando cómo aquella tarde en su casa se hinchaban hasta aclararse con los besos bruscos que le robaba.

La diva se arrastró un poco más y sus caderas se pegaron, la mano de Rachel sobre la de ella en la silla y sus rostros cercanos cual charla secreta se tratara. Suspiró, sabiendo que esto iba a traerle consecuencias y asintió lentamente.

\- _Me vas a deber algo grande por salvar a tu novia, Berry-_ se puso de pie con velocidad y, con la mirada en alto y su andar dominante, se abrió paso entre la multitud y llegó a Santana, justo cuando alzaba su mano con un granizado- _ya es suficiente-_

\- _¿Quinn? ¡Qué demonios, rubia! ¡Suéltame!-_ la jaló por su muñeca y se plantó al inicio de ese gran círculo-

\- _¿Qué no oyen? ¡Se acabó la fiesta!-_ apenas dos segundos tardaron en desocupar el lugar y de reojo miró a Marley, sentada aún en el piso esperando por ese líquido helado que nunca la golpeó- _tú también lárgate de aquí-_

\- _No puedo creer que me hayas dejado en ridículo… ¡No, espera! ¡No quiero irme!-_ la empujó por los hombros cuando se soltó y con una mirada le ordenó a Brittany que terminara por llevársela. Quinn tomó las dos puertas de la cafetería, desde afuera y miró a Rachel.

La observó por varios segundos, hasta que entendiera que le debía un gran favor por lo ocurrido y, tras verla asentir, dió media vuelta y siguió a sus amigas.

Iba a cobrarse ese favor más difícil de lo que Rachel podía llegar a imaginarse.

* * *

Todo estaba regresando a su mente, como un recuerdo pedido o para nada inconsciente. Y más aún si hacía todo exactamente como aquella vez.

Quinn dió varias vueltas frente a la vereda de la casa Berry y clavó el freno con brusquedad, antes de abandonar el coche y casi correr a la puerta. Golpeó con rapidez, balanceándose de un lado a otro en esa espera eterna a que abrieran.

Apenas vió la luz interior se coló con velocidad y ocupó el living cual visita esperada, acostumbrada a hacerlo seguido. Rachel aún de espalda cerraba y, cuando pasó el pestillo, tan lento y ruidoso como aquella vez, se humedeció los labios.

\- _Buenas tardes, Quinn-_ giró a verla y ella la recorrió con la mirada. Aún llevaba esa falda marrón, a mitad de sus muslos y mostrando su perfecto bronceado. Y un suéter gris, con un reno negro enorme para su gusto pero que le daba un toque infantil que solo Rachel podía portarlo tan bien. Y sus medias blancas junto a sus zapatos fuera de moda pero que incluso los lucía sin vergüenza. Carraspeó, observándola acercarse y se cruzó de brazos- _es una sorpresa verte en mi casa-_

\- _Sí, lo sé pero…me debes un favor-_

\- _Oh-_ murmuró la morena. Por supuesto que Quinn estaba allí por ese tipo de cosas, no porque simplemente quería hablar o pasar un momento con ella- _¿y qué quieres? ¿cómo quieres que te lo devuelva?-_

\- _Bueno, ahora que Sam está en tu coro, quiero estar en el también. Ya sabes, compartimos pocas clases y cuando estás enamorada extrañas en todo momento a esa persona-_ sintió su corazón estrujarse por tales palabras. Como cuando le mentía a su madre sobre alguna calificación o a su padre, sobre lo bien que se sentía ser la chica más popular del Instituto. Rachel asintió lentamente-

\- _Sí, solo….debes audicionar y el señor Shue te dará su aprobación o no. De igual manera, ya somos 12, será un poco difícil aceptarte porque mañana comenzaremos con los ensayos para las seccionales-_

\- _Sí, como sea ¿entonces vas a ayudarme? –_

\- _Aún no entiendo cómo. No puedo simplemente inscribirte, iría contra las normas del coro-_

\- _¿Normas?-_

\- _Tenemos normas aunque sea con nuestra conciencia-_ Quinn rodó los ojos. Sin duda solo Rachel tenía esas normas, no el resto-

\- _Bueno dile a tu conciencia que se calle un momento y quiero que me ayudes a preparar una canción. Pero una que impacte a tu profesor y me dé el sí definitivo para estar allí dentro-_ Rachel juntó sus manos emocionada y Quinn suspiró cuando comenzó a hablar con esa rapidez que la caracterizaba-

\- _No conozco tu tono pero lo averiguaremos ahora. Seguramente debes tener una voz dulce y podrías preparar algún clásico y… ¡oh! Y sin música, eso sería lo ideal. Sin la banda, solo tú y…-_

\- _Sí, sí, maravilloso, Berry. Ahora ¿podemos empezar?-_ la diva asintió, caminando a través del pasillo bajo las escaleras y ella la siguió.

Era un cuarto normal, algo espacioso y ocupado con hojas, libros y algunos instrumentos musicales. Quinn se preguntó si Rachel sabía tocar algo más que aquella nota molesta que solo hacía sonar.

La morena hizo algunas cosas a un lado, liberando espacio en el centro y de repente se plantó frente a ella, con una sonrisa que hizo helar su espalda. Sonrió, sin duda el lugar seguro de Rachel era ese, el que estaba compartiendo ahora con ella.

\- _Aquí es donde brindo mis servicios-_ se silenciaron, de golpe y desviaron sus miradas a lados contrarios, rememorando que allí tendrían que haber estado seis días atrás- _quiero decir, aquí puedes cantar ¿tienes algo en mente?-_

\- _No, para eso vine en tu ayuda-_

\- _Claro, está bien… ¿sabes entonar?-_

\- _¿Qué?-_ Rachel rodó los ojos, esto iba a tomar tiempo.

\- _Entonar. Buscar las notas hasta que el tono sea el adecuado y puedas comenzar a cantar-_

\- _Oh, si, sí-_ ironizó- _lo hago todo el tiempo. Como sea ¿ya estoy lista?-_

\- _Ajá…te daré una lista de canciones, elige la que quieras y…-_

\- _No, no. Tú debes devolverme a mí el favor-_ Rachel ladeó la cabeza confundida, eso estaba por hacer- _asique tú eliges una canción y la cantarás para mí. Y luego con esa haré mi audición-_ pasó a su lado y ocupó una silla metros más atrás. Rachel giró a verla-

\- _Pero eres tú la que quieres audicionar-_ alzó los hombros, divertida y solo para escucharla quejarse-

\- _Ahora, Berry. Tengo muchas otras cosas que hacer también-_

\- _Está bien, está bien….-_

Quinn pegó sus pies a las barras de la silla y juntó sus rodillas, descansando allí sus codos para sostener el rostro entre sus manos. Rachel la había visto muchas veces, casi todo el tiempo, en su lugar acogedor: entre el escuadrón de porristas. Y ahora la vería a ella.

Según Finn, la morena poseía la voz que nadie podía tener ni alcanzar con la práctica. Pero Finn tenía su estúpido enamoramiento y no podía entender que Rachel nunca le iba a corresponder. Asique quizá solo exageraba en sus argumentos.

Pero el resto de chicas no populares lo aseguraban también. Por lo que, totalmente ansiosa, le dedicó toda su atención cuando comenzó a cantar. Y sonrió, porque ninguno de ellos se equivocaba.

Rachel cantaba como si su vida dependiera de ello o estuviese arriba de un escenario. Y comenzó a bailar. Quinn se enderezó, cuando la vió moverse de un lado a otro y su falda flameaba, mostrando sus bien ejercitadas piernas y algo más. No pudo quitar sus ojos de ese voleo que sumado a la letra sensual de la canción, estaba cambiando su calor corporal.

Rachel pasó frente a ella y giró sobre la silla, con una mano en su hombro y tras pasar a su lado volvió a mirar bajo su espalda ¿por qué tenía que usar las faldas tan cortas? Alzó la vista y su respiración comenzó a agitarse, le había guiñado un ojo antes de plantarse de perfil a ella y terminar en otro pequeño baile.

\- _Esa es una de mis canciones favoritas-_ le habló con emoción, respirando con dificultad y llegando a ella- _¿qué dices? ¿quieres audicionar con esta?-_

\- _Esto es cómo… ¿así son tus servicios? ¿Lo que tus cupos generan?-_ Rachel asintió emocionada-

\- _Sí y bueno es tu primera vez pero algunas suelen bailar y cantar conmigo-_ Quinn alzó una ceja, esa era la razón por la que todas salían contentas de la casa-

\- _Sí es…cantas bien. Es decir…cuidas muy bien tu lugar de capitana del coro, no había escuchado otra voz similar-_ se puso de pie, algo aturdida aún y caminó a la puerta. Podía sentir el sudor juntarse bajo su camiseta y tras su cuello- _creo que…haré mi audición en estos días-_

\- _Eso será genial, estoy ansiosa por oír tu voz-_ Quinn tomó el picaporte y volteó a verla: Rachel le sonreía con sinceridad, con toda esa curva ocupando su rostro y los ojos brillosos, satisfechos de haber devuelto su favor-

\- _Sí, bueno…tampoco esperes mucho-_ masculló con diversión. Rachel se alisó la falda y comenzó a caminar en su dirección. Quinn retrocedió un paso, cuando la morena se pegó a ella y rozó su rostro-

\- _Quédate quieta. Solo estoy acomodando tu cuerpo para que la voz salga sin problemas. Recuerda hacerlo antes de cantar-_ tragó saliva y regresó a ella. Rachel dejó una mano en su cintura y la subió hasta su espalda, empujándola apenas para erguirla. Tembló, cuando su otra mano se detuvo bajo su mentón y lo alzó.

Podía jurar que sus dedos cálidos y suaves estaban acariciándola. Bajó la vista y la desvió al instante porque estaba observándola. Sin embargo la regresó, porque nada en esa habitación llamaba su atención más que ella y asomó su lengua, mojando lentamente sus labios.

\- _¿Berry?-_

\- _¿Si?-_

\- _¿Le has contado…alguien más sabe de…de lo que pasó?-_ Rachel negó con seguridad- _genial. Eso significa que sabes guardar secretos-_

\- _¿Y por qué no sabría?-_

\- _No lo sé. Hablas todo el tiempo-_

\- _No paso todo el tiempo contigo. De hecho nada de tiempo paso contigo ¿cómo lo sabes?-_ bien, había armado una pequeña trampa y ella la había pisado. Pero era Rachel Berry, todo el mundo sabía que hablaba como si el mundo se le fuera a acabar al día siguiente-

\- _Sí, como sea…entonces… ¿nadie lo sabe?-_

\- _Nadie-_

\- _¿Y nadie lo sabrá?-_

\- _Y nadie lo sabrá-_

\- _Esto es como…nuestro secreto-_ susurró. Rachel la impulsó suavemente hacia adelante y sus rostros se rociaban con el aliento caliente de la otra-

\- _Esto es como nuestro secreto-_ se quedaron quietas, ella inclinada hacia la morena y la diva acariciando su mentón. Como si de ojos rebeldes se trataran, no podían manejarlos e iban desde la boca a la mirada de la otra. Una y otra vez hasta que se inclinó un poco más- _¿quieres que guarde otro?-_ se mordió el labio y asintió, mientras las manos de Rachel rodeaban su rostro-

Sintió como la acercó a sus labios y cerró los ojos, rozándolos con delicadeza y sintiendo la palpitación en cada extensión de su cuerpo. Abrió la boca, dispuesta a reclamar el beso cuando el timbre sonó y solo sus frentes se juntaron.

\- _¿Tus padres?-_ preguntó con la voz ronca, moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo para generar otro roce. Rachel negó lentamente-

\- _No, debe ser Marley-_ se separó al instante, retrocediendo dos pasos y aclarándose la garganta-

\- _¿Marley?-_

\- _Sí, ella me llevará a su casa y le cantaremos algo a su madre-_

\- _¿Juntas?-_

\- _Algo así…es su cumpleaños y bueno, será un lindo presente-_ asintió, oyendo el timbre e imaginándose a la chica del otro lado de la puerta, ansiosa porque Rachel abriera- _creo que…-_

\- _Sí, ve a atenderla. No la hagas esperar. Yo…tengo que irme ya…tengo que ver a Sam-_ mintió, solo quería alejar la imagen de Rachel bailando a su alrededor, sus caricias y las manos tironeando para besarla Sin embargo, lo único que alejó fue la sonrisa de la morena- _ya sabes. Novios, sillón, películas y esas cosas-_

\- _Claro…no lo sé porque no lo tengo pero… que te diviertas-_

\- _Sí, sí. Tú también….lo que sea que hagas con ella-_ la miró una vez más, debatiéndose si dejarle un beso en la mejilla o no, como cuando se despedía de Santana o Brittany. Pero Rachel no era su amiga, asique sacudió su cabeza y le susurró un saludo antes de abandonar el cuarto-

Cuando abrió la puerta, encontrándose con la sonrisa apagándose de Marley al no ver a la diva, le sonrió con superioridad y pasó a su lado sin decir palabra.

Ella mucho menos era su amiga por lo que nunca la saludaría con cordialidad. De hecho, si Marley continuaba apareciendo en sus vidas, iba camino a ser su enemiga.

"Sus". Se golpeó la frente mientras caminaba a lo largo de esa vereda. Al parecer, ahora consideraba a Rachel parte de su vida.

* * *

 **Otro cap queridismas lectoras, espero les haya gustado y no se hayan aburrido como yo con Scream Queens..**

 **GinaH: Sí, estás algo confundida y tampoco entendí mucho el rw, pero a ver..Quinn se siente obligada en el sentido de que si ella no iba a casa de Rachel a hacer valer los cupos, Rachel iría a su casa y lo que llegase a pasar (en aquel entonces ella pensaba que se trataba de sexo) sus padres se iban a enterar tambien. Por otro lado, lo del deseo propio está solo en el primer cap, bajo la perspectiva de la rubia porque todavia no se aclaró la confusión. Es una refutación de ella misma para no sentirse culpable de lo que pasó.** **Es parte de la personalidad de la rubia, intentar pasarle la culpa a Rachel pero no de mala manera. Es hasta que acepte que lo hizo porque quiso, o sea sus sentimientos. Otra cosa, esto no es un drama, creo que con los primeros caps se notó, asique ciertos pensamientos son irónicos o poco serios (como de lo del deseo propio)hasta que hablen con sinceridad sobre sus sentimientos. Saludos!**

 **M** **uchas gracias por leer y/ o comentar, son una ternurita como Dianna en el tour cambiando el micrófono de mano para agarrar a su mujer (Sí, estos días estuve viendo muchos videos Achele)**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, de lo contrario Quinn hubiese compartido departamento en NY con el resto de las divas (en la cual estaba su novia)** **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!**


	5. El comienzo

Cap. V: "El comienzo"

El primer banco. Siempre. Y para ella era como la mayor exposición entre los presentes. Era como se imaginaba el día de presenciar un concierto; allí, al frente de todo y observando el escenario con admiración. Pero esa mañana de domingo solo sus padres oían y asentían a todo lo que el hombre tras el altar les inculcaba. Porque era eso. El sacerdote señalaba creyendo que todo lo que salía de su boca era lo correcto y Russel afirmaba con su cabeza.

Solía gustarle asistir a misa. Antes, cuando la niñez de su edad le impedía entender los criterios que ahora formaban su propio pensamiento. Como que los santos no estaban sobre una nube cuidándolos ni los primeros habitantes de la Tierra cubrían sus partes íntimas con una inservible hoja. Nada de eso ya era real para ella como lo creía años atrás.

Ya tenía 17 años y en unos meses acabaría el Instituto, su mayor responsabilidad ahora y luego iría a Europa, donde su tía Anne la esperaba para hospedarla mientras durara su paso por la Universidad. Asique consideraba que, cada mirada que su padre le recriminaba cuando se distraía, ya deberían irse acabando.

Se arrastró más hacia Frannie, su hermana mayor y acercó su dedo al pecho de Oliver, la razón por la que esa mañana había vuelto a sonreír dentro de una Iglesia. El pequeño de tan solo tres meses estaba recostado en los muslos de su hermana y jugaba con los dedos dentro de su boca. Ella acarició bajo su cuello y una risa infantil retumbó en todo el lugar, llamando la atención de los presentes.

Sus padres la miraron en reproche y Quinn se cruzó de brazos, echándose contra el respaldar del banco para continuar oyendo aquellas palabras antes del bautismo de su sobrino.

Frannie llevaba seis meses divorciada y había regresado a casa; con sus padres y con ella por petición de los tres para ayudarla con su embarazo y ahora con el niño. Oliver era tan Fabray que Quinn no encontraba pretextos para demostrarle cariño públicamente. Sus pocos cabellos rubios, sus ojos verdes y el ceño que estaba empezando a querer fruncir cuando la veía a ella hacerlo, lo convertían en uno.

Él la miró, con su puño dentro de la boca y la saliva cayendo por sus costados. Ella le arrugó la nariz y el pequeño volvió a reír, moviendo sus pies en petición de más juegos.

\- _¿Estás prestando atención?-_ le reclamó Russel, inclinándose al lado de Judy para que lo viera. Ella rodó los ojos. Por supuesto que no estaba haciéndolo pero asintió, solo para que dejara de tratarla como a una niña-

\- _Y hoy, como parte de la unión que Dios prospera para cada uno de nosotros, le daremos la bienvenida al mundo de luz a Oliver Fabray. Un nuevo hijo de Dios, procreado del amor entre un hombre y una mujer, como Dios dispuso, dispone y dispondrá siempre. No podemos olvidar que….-_ Quinn entrecerró los ojos hacia el párroco. Cómo podía hablar él de amor si Frannie se separó de Brad porque él la engañó en más de una ocasión. Cómo se atrevía a hablar de amor entre dos personas si él no convivía con más allá que él mismo. Y cómo se atrevía aún más negar la posibilidad de amor de otra manera.

Odiaba estos momentos en que el padre William hacia caso omiso al amor liberal y predicaba su homofobia. Desde que Santana y Brittany le confesaron la relación que llevaban a escondidas, y solo ella era testigo de eso, condujo sus pensamientos a que nada malo había en eso. Y sus amigas eran felices, asique aún más apoyaba esa idea.

A veces no podía evitar imaginarse si a ella le pasara lo mismo. Seguramente el padre William le cerraría las puertas de su Iglesia y sus padres de la casa. Pero ella seguiría siendo feliz como Santana y Brittany.

Mientras veía al sacerdote verter algo de vino sobre una gran copa, se humedeció los labios cuando una gota cayó sobre el banco mantel y se expandió rápidamente en una mancha aún mayor. Cuando él alzó la punta y pasó uno de sus dedos para limpiarla, se recordó días atrás, cuando ella tomó la sábana celeste y descubrió el mismo color, la misma situación.

Entre las palabras que él continuó diciendo, sobre lo bien y elemental que era el amor entre un hombre y una mujer, ella recordó la desnudez de Rachel, bajo ella y cuando seguramente esa mancha se quedó en casa de la morena. Porque era de ella, su vida había cambiado esa tarde y la prueba fue descubrirla, encontrar ese detalle entre el sudor y las arrugas que habían dejado en la sábana.

Se preguntó si algún día tendría la valentía de acercarse a la morena y hablar sobre lo ocurrido, si Rachel lo pensaba tanto como ella en ese momento. Aunque quizá no. Rachel no tenía condición al hablar de sus sentimientos y lo más seguro es que ya hubiese tenido experiencia en la intimidad. Se mordió el labio, nerviosa de creer que esa era la respuesta en realidad ¿Podía Rachel, la base de su escala social y el blanco de burlas tener más experiencia que ella? Se removió y trató de alejar los pensamientos ¿tenía que pensar en Berry esa mañana de domingo familiar?

Frustrada, tomó a su sobrino entre sus brazos y lo recostó contra su pecho. Entretenida con él, no iba a pensar en nadie más. Y eso incluía a la morena.

Quiso gritar, cuando el sacerdote comenzó a hablar de las relaciones adolescentes secretas y nuevamente recordó a Rachel. Gruñó por lo bajo. Por qué ahora, se preguntó, si ella no tenía una relación secreta con la diva ¡No tenía ni relación con ella!

Imaginándose a Sam cuando lo viera al día siguiente en el Instituto, la despejó entre segundos pero, cuando desvió su vista a un banco y descubrió a Marley prestando atención al padre William, se dió por vencida y dejó que Rachel vagara libremente en su mente.

Su rostro, su cuerpo, sus labios, su voz acelerada, su cabello castaño, todo de Rachel en problema con la ausencia de cordura que la habitaba. Y el problema no era solo ese.

El problema es que todo empeoraría si, además de los cincos días a la semana que la veía, la pensaba también el fin de semana. Cuando ni siquiera la veía a lo lejos.

* * *

\- _Mercedes, Artie, Kurt, Tina, Finn, Puck, Mike, Santana, Brittany, Sam, Marley y quién les habla. Sí, somos doce, podremos competir este año-_ Rachel apretó sus hombres y festejó en un pequeño baile casi infantil, feliz de por fin conseguir la inscripción a las grandes competencias-

\- _Pero Rachel y yo continuaremos con el dueto principal ¿cierto?-_ preguntó Finn al señor Shue que los observaba desde una silla, sonriente de poder dirigirlos a las seccionales-

\- _Ahora que somos más-_ se adelantó la morena- _creo que podríamos escuchar cómo suenan las voces del resto de nuestros compañeros. Quizá Brittany y yo podríamos hacer un buen dueto-_

\- _Ni lo sueñes, Berry-_ la cortó Santana- _Britt solo canta conmigo-_

\- _Santana, tú no puedes decidir con quién…está bien-_ se interrumpió cuando la latina alzó su puño y se lo mostró sin miedo- _entonces… ¿empezamos?-_

Rachel se acomodó en el centro, acostumbrada y le sonrió a Marley cuando se detuvo a su lado. Quizá sus voces, armoniosas y con su tono dulce particular, harían un buen dueto. Y podía imaginárselo, ambas sobre el escenario y recibiendo el aplauso acalorado del público y los jueces.

Comenzaron a ensayar los pasos que el señor Shuester les indicaba y ella estiró su brazo, tomando la mano de Marley y haciéndola girar como parte de la coreografía. Fue en una de esas tantas vueltas que miró la puerta y su sonrisa se borró, al descubrir a Quinn apoyada a ella, con los brazos cruzados y mirándolas con su mentón alzado.

Se detuvo y Marley también, siguiendo la línea de su mirada y de repente todos tenían sus ojos sobre la porrista.

\- _Vaya, esto si que es gay. Muy gay-_

\- _Tu novio está aquí-_ le recordó Puck. Quinn alzó una ceja, eso le daba igual-

\- _No lo digo por ti ni por él. Estoy más que segura de la hombría de Sam-_ agregó con un tono sugestivo y se impulsó hacia adelante, caminando hacia ellos-

\- _¿Qué haces aquí, Quinnie?-_ le preguntó Brittany-

\- _Si vienes a espiar para Sue, será mejor que te vayas y….-_

\- _Cállese ricitos y arregle ese chaleco mal oliente-_ quitó al profesor de un leve empujón y avanzó hasta el centro del círculo, donde Rachel aún sujetaba su mano con la de Marley- _tú eres la capitana ¿no? Vengo a inscribirme-_ un ligero aplauso y sonido de felicidad salió de Brittany y otros de sorpresa del resto-

\- _Ya no necesitamos gente, Quinn-_ murmuró la morena- _gracias por haber venido pero….-_

\- _¿Necesitas que audicione?-_ Rachel negó lentamente-

\- _No es eso. Solo que ya estamos todos para las competencias y….-_

\- _Santana, Brittany-_ llamó la rubia a sus dos amigas y ellas quitaron a los demás del lugar que iban a necesitar. Quinn dejó un dedo bajo su ojo, en dirección a Rachel y en orden de que la observara. Y la morena lo hizo.

Todos se sentaron con intriga y ella se quedó a un lado del piano. Quinn en medio y desde allí no pudo despegar su mirada. Se movía con total sensualidad, lentitud y cantaba con un tono rasposo, un imán de belleza del que no podía separarse.

¿Acaso así se había sentido Quinn en su casa? ¿Con todas esas sensaciones en cada palpitación de su interior? ¿O solo era ella y su gusto por la rubia que iba en aumento?

Humedeció sus labios y tragó saliva cuando la vió moverse de un lado a otro y más de una vez la señaló con su dedo. Sus ojos la recorrieron en todo momento. Desde la cola de caballo atractiva que Sue la obligaba a llevar hasta sus zapatillas blancas, pasando por sus piernas descubiertas y sus muslos sacudiéndose al compás de lo que cantaba.

Cada vez que hacía volar la falda y observaba la piel tersa, blanca y firme de Quinn, sus ojos se achicaban y sus uñas se apretaban dentro de la palma de su mano. Estaba segura que todos se perdían en el cuerpo de la rubia, bamboleándose entre los de Brittany y Santana con la sensualidad que la caracterizaba.

Podía jurar que conocía esa canción pero no era la que ella le había aconsejado para la audición. Y no podía recordarla, con su mente en los movimientos de Quinn, no podía pensar más allá. Y mucho menos cuando la rubia recostó su espalda en los hombros de Brittany, observándola a lo lejos y cantando sobre que estaba cayendo en algo peligroso, tóxico y que le encantaba; o algo así oyó entre su aturdimiento.

Oyó los aplausos y vió a Sam correr hasta su novia, aprisionándola entre sus brazos y la mirada de la porrista por sobre él, esperando su respuesta.

\- _¡Dí que sí Rach!-_ exclamó Brittany emocionada y moviendo sus labios susurrando un _"mi favor"_. Rachel suspiró agobiada, mientras ella le daba aquel cupo gratis a Quinn para su cumpleaños, Brittany le había prometido que su parte del trato sería buscar el resto de integrantes necesarios para el club y gracias a su popularidad lo lograría. Pero para la morena ya era innecesario, ya los había conseguido sin su ayuda -

\- _Yo digo que sí-_ se adelantó el señor Shue- 

\- _Pero seremos 13-_ murmuró Marley-

\- _Pues cuida tu lugar-_ la desafió Quinn con ambas manos en su cintura- _alguien podría quitártelo-_

Hubo un silencio, en el que todos palparon la tensión y fue la misma Quinn quién lo rompió.

\- _Entonces ¿estoy dentro?-_ todos voltearon a ver a Rachel. No era desconocido la molestia que generaba una para la otra y al parecer la consideraban para decidir. La diva asintió y, luego de otro pequeño festejo, Marley regresó a su lado y Quinn se detuvo al lado de Sam, para continuar con los ensayos-

Fue una hora, completa, en cada conteo de los minutos que ella no pudo dejar de mirarla. Porque lo hacía, posaba sus ojos en Quinn y la rubia lo sentía, sentía el peso de su mirada y se la devolvía.

Parecía un juego. Bailando de la mano con alguien más pero observándose entre ellas, acercándose en los giros y pretendiendo cercanía que no necesitaban. Concentrada en Quinn como estaba, sin reparos ni notándolo, soltó a Marley accidentalmente y golpeó contra la rubia, apenas, un leve roce que hizo a la chica tragar con miedo y a la rubia detenerse en su búsqueda.

Quinn iba a reclamarle, estaba detenida frente a Marley para soltar alguno de sus comentarios cuando Puck se le adelantó tras el toque de la campana.

\- _Bueno, escuchen ¡escuchen! Como todos los cool estamos aquí dentro, tú no Berry pero de igual manera la invitación te incluye… ¡fiesta hoy en mi casa!-_ las fiestas de Puckerman eran iguales que las de Santana solo que en su versión masculina: completamente locas.

Alcohol, música alta hasta para que todos los vecinos se quejaran y solo algunos salían de pie para regresar a casa. El resto se quedaba en el living o algún lugar tirado hasta reponerse.

Asique, por mucho que él haya dicho en voz alta su particular invitación, no iría. No iba a fiestas y no le gustaba ver cómo terminaban sus compañeros a causa del alcohol. Sonaba divertido, no como su diversión pero no iría, no asistiría a casa de Noah por nada del mundo.

Rachel acomodó su cabello y de reojo vió a Quinn, que la miraba mientras el chico del mohicano continuaba hablando. La rubia alzó su mentón y movió varias veces su cabeza. Ella parpadeó ¿estaba acaso preguntándole si iba a ir a la dichosa fiesta?

Negó con rapidez. Por supuesto que no. Quinn, la chica más popular del Instituto no necesitaba de ella para divertirse en una fiesta. Una de las tantas a las que ya había ido. Sin embargo, su penetrante mirada oliva no se apartaba y ya estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

Suspiró, quizá iba a arrepentirse. Pero asintió lentamente y, luego de ver la media sonrisa de la porrista, tomó algunas partituras y dejó el salón. Porque solo sería una reunión con los del club Glee y entonces nada se tendría que salir de control.

* * *

A pesar de su lista de motivos suficientes para no estar allí, irónicamente allí estaba ahora. Rachel se balanceó hacia adelante y golpeó la puerta. Cuando retrocedió nuevamente, le sonrió a Marley junto a ella. Ambas habían acordado que solo irían si la otra estaba presente porque de lo contrario se aburrirían con el resto de sus compañeros.

Pasaron minutos, en que nadie si quiera se asomó a la ventana y ellas llegaban atrasadas, asique alguien debía estar dentro. Tocó el timbre y la respuesta fue inmediata. Noah les abrió con una sonrisa y, con un saludo especial a Marley, la invitó a la cocina por algo de beber.

Ella cerró tras de sí y avanzó con lentitud hasta los sillones. La gran mayoría estaba allí, ocupados en videojuegos y Tina y Mercedes hablaban sentadas en el piso con vaso en mano.

\- _Ey, Rach-_ Finn alzó su brazo y ella le sonrió por cortesía. Allí había un pequeño espacio, a su lado pero conocía al chico por murmullos en el Instituto y, con algunas copas de más, él no era muy cordial como de costumbre.

Se sentó sobre un apoyabrazos y buscó con la mirada a quienes faltaban. Solo Quinn y Santana y le pareció raro. Porque Brittany estaba hablando cómodamente con Artie y Sam jugaba en la consola con Mike.

Vagó sus ojos en toda la habitación y solo se reencontró con la mirada de Marley, que regresaba con dos vasos y se acomodó a su lado.

\- _Es solo agua con sabor-_ le ofreció la chica y ella lo tomó. A pesar del detalle, no tendría problema en beber algo más que eso- _Puck es un poco…avanza incluso si le dices que no-_

\- _¿Se pasó de la raya?-_

\- _Oh no, no. Quiero decir…es un tanto insistente-_

\- _Oh sí, Noah…creo que siempre fue así. Al menos si te invitara a salir primero, la cosas serían diferente-_ Marley rió y ella frunció el ceño, confundida ante la diversión en sus palabras- _¿No es de tu tipo?-_

\- _¿Puck? No-_ rió nuevamente y ella se removió, impacientándose de que estuviera burlándose de ella- _Ni él ni ningún chico-_ tragó con dificultad el sorbo para no escupirlo. Y la chica golpeó suavemente su espalda- _¿te sorprende? –_

\- _No…sí, es decir…sí, sí me sorprende-_ Marley le sonrió, estirándose hasta hacer un lado su cabello y ella la siguió con la mirada. Estaba prácticamente contra su rostro y acariciando una de sus mejillas, con dulzura y cuidado pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba a su tacto. No sentía nervios ni ansiedad a que continuara acortando la distancia como estaba haciéndolo ahora-

De repente se oyó un sonido ensordecedor y ella dió un respingo, separándose de la chica para buscar de qué se trataba. Frente a ellas, Quinn y Santana las observaban con los brazos cruzados.

\- _Hola, nerds-_ las saludó burlonamente Quinn, luego de dejar una bandeja con bocadillos sobre la mesa ratona. Rachel carraspeó, moviendo el vaso entre sus manos cuando los ojos de la rubia la recorrieron de arriba abajo-

Ahora sí temblaba y sus muñecas sacudiéndose eran prueba de ello. De la misma manera que disfrutaba ver a la porrista prestándole atención, sus vellos se crispaban por la intensidad con qué lo hacía.

\- _¿Por qué se sientan con nosotras?-_ preguntó Marley cuando Quinn se sentó en medio de ambas-

\- _Ahora que somos compañeras de coro debemos conocernos más ¿no les parece?-_ Rachel miró a la rubia, la única que hablaba porque Santana se sentó en el otro apoyabrazos, lejos de su vista-

\- _¿Y por qué no se sentaron con Mercedes y Tina? –_ insistió la chica-

\- _Oh, con ellas ya conversamos. Como sea ¿de qué hablaban?-_

\- _De nada-_ aseguró Marley. Quinn chistó con burla-

\- _Oh ¿estar hablando a centímetros del rostro de la otra es hablar sobre nada? ¡Oh, cierto!-_ ironizó ladeándose hasta ver a la latina- _Ellas son pareja, novias o como las quieras llamar. Cierto, es normal hablar de esa forma-_ agregó volviendo contra el respaldar- _Lo hago con_ _Sam_ -

Hubo un silencio, en que solo la risa de Santana lo rompía y luego Puck, acercándose con una botella de cerveza vacía.

\- _Oigan todos, vengan-_ dijo sentándose en medio del living- _como hay muchas chicas sexis, vamos a jugar porque quiero besar alguna-_ Rachel se puso de pie al instante-

\- _Lo siento, Noah. No quiero jugar a esto-_

\- _¿Y por qué no? Luego de Santana te quiero besar a ti-_ la morena se sonrojo y sintió alguien pegarse tras ella. Miró de reojo, su hombro tocaba el hombro de Quinn y la respiración de la rubia golpeaba su nuca-

\- _Porque el intercambio de saliva genera enfermedades y posibles complicaciones para mis cuerdas vocales. Por lo que debo evitarlo y cuidarlas para…-_ de repente se detuvo, cuando todos la miraban con rareza y se aclaró la garganta ligeramente- _¿el baño?-_

\- _Arriba-_ le señaló él rápidamente y luego se arrastró para comenzar el juego con los que ya habían armado una ronda-

Rachel llegó al segundo piso y no pudo evitar admirar los cuadros que colgaban a lo largo del pasillo. Siguió uno por uno, hasta el final y abrió esa puerta, sonriendo orgullosa al encontrar el baño.

Pasó directo al espejo y se observó, notando como su rostro no demostraba desconcierto de estar allí. De hecho, hasta ahora no se sentía incómoda en esa pequeña reunión social. Alzó los hombros, con satisfacción y regresó a la puerta.

Y su sonrisa se apagó enseguida.

\- _¿Arreglándote para tu novia, Berry?-_

\- _No. Marley no es mi novia, Quinn-_ la rubia le sonrió, antes de darle un leve empujón por los hombros y adentrarla otra vez. Cerró y se apoyó contra la puerta. Rachel pensó que el baño era pequeño y no un buen lugar para morir- _si quieres usar el baño…ya lo desocupé-_

\- _Ajá, si, puedo verlo-_ Quinn llegó contra el lavabo y se cruzó de brazos. Rachel gesticuló con sus labios, allí estaba otra vez mirándola y de esa manera que la ponía nerviosa, que hacía helar cada rincón de su espalda- _¿te diviertes?-_ asintió, caminando lentamente a ella y se detuvo hasta donde accidentalmente pisó la punta de sus pies-

\- _Lo siento-_ susurró. La rubia solo movió su cabeza en afirmación- _¿tú te diviertes?-_

\- _No. Puckerman comenzó con ese tonto juego infantil y es…muy aburrido-_

\- _¿No quieres besar a nadie?-_

\- _No…no allá abajo ¿y tú?-_ Rachel negó y, acostumbrada a ir por lo que siempre quería, dejó sus manos en los hombros de la rubia y se estiró, hasta generar un roce de labios.

Ella tampoco quería besar a alguien allá abajo. Y muchas eran las razones pero, la que más resonaba en su cabeza en ese momento, era por la persona que tenía en frente. Con ella la negatividad al juego podía cambiar.

Se besaron cual reencuentro luego de tiempo separadas, como si nada de lo que las rodeaba importara ahora. Cuando intentó regresar al piso, Quinn rodeó su cadera y la pegó a ella, besándola con hambre e impidiéndole que se alejara.

Sintió el bombeo acelerado de su corazón y su sangre hervir. Quinn buscaba profundizar el contacto y ella entreabrió la boca, dejando que colara su lengua con la ansiedad que lo deseaba. Apretó ligeramente su cadera y la obligó a caminar hacia atrás. Rachel soltó un quejido, cuando la pared golpeó su espalda y las manos de la porrista comenzaron a moverse sobre su torso.

Quinn se separó apenas, colando los dedos bajo su camiseta y la regresó contra ella en un golpe seco, de advertencia a que quería ir por más. Ella bajó las manos por su pecho y la tironeó de su chaqueta, mordiendo su labio inferior para oírla suspirar.

Se la quitó sin negación de la rubia y Quinn tomó su rostro entre las manos, reconstruyendo el beso que no podía romper. Rachel atrapó su cintura y la acercaba entre movimientos, uniendo sus caderas hasta hacerlas jadear.

Podía sentir como cada centímetro de su piel entraba en otro estado cuando Quinn la tocaba y, si continuaban avanzando, iba a necesitar más que solo un poco de agua fría en su rostro.

\- _Abajo, están…-_ pero la rubia tomó sus manos y las entrelazó, alzándolas contra la pared y la poca cordura se esfumó. Quinn elevó su muslo y ella gimió, sintiendo la rodilla hundirse en su entrepierna-

\- _Berry….quiero que lo…-_

\- _¡Mandhands sal del baño ahora!-_ se separaron al instante, cuando Santana golpeó del otro lado y con la furia que la caracterizaba-

Oyeron los pasos alejarse y se miraron, notando el pecho de la otra subiendo y bajando con brusquedad. Ella se acomodó la camiseta y Quinn giró varias veces antes de encontrar e ir por su chaqueta.

\- _Creo que…voy a ir abajo-_ ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de detenerla. El gesto de terror de la rubia al oír a su mejor amiga habló por ella misma.

Rachel volvió al grifo y humedeció su rostro, consciente de que, si no hablaban de eso cuánto antes y lo detenían, entonces ese beso solo fue el comienzo de algo. Y de algo duradero.

* * *

 **Otro cap queridismas lectoras, espero les haya gustado.** **M** **uchas gracias por leer y/ o comentar, son un amor como Achele en sus mejores momentos.**

 **Kiky: Si pero por ahora SQ no me termina de convencer, solo la veo por Lea (porque Lea es Lea) y Emma (porque es la mala de las malotas) si llegara a a haber algún giro o algo que me provoque escribir, lo voy a hacer. Pero no por ahora. Saludos!**

 **Ikuga: Eso y sumado a su tuit de que sin ella los conciertos no eran lo mismo *explosión de arcoiris* Mi vida Lea no le importaba nada tirar babas por su rubia. Saludos!**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen (de lo contrario Scream Queens tambien y si Lady Gaga dice que quiere aparecer en la serie ya le estaría cumpliendo el capricho y mandandole un guion para todo el resto de temporada)** **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!**


	6. Instinto animal

Cap. VI: "Instinto animal"

Con Oliver en sus brazos, Quinn observó el parque y dejó que su celular continuara sonando. Estaba en un banco y su sobrino sentado contra su pecho, mirando lo mismo que ella mientras su móvil no detenía las llamadas.

Jugó su dedo sobre los labios del pequeño y lo oyó emitir un sondo divertido. Rió, volteándolo y alzándolo lo que sus brazos le permitían y su risa infantil dibujó su mayor sonrisa. Disfrutaba llevarlo a pasear porque pasaba eso, se desconectaba de los demás y la tranquilidad invadía en ella.

Él metió su puño en la boca e intentaba morderlo pero su ausencia de dientes se lo impedía. Iba a hablarle, con ese tono divertido que utilizaba con él cuando su móvil volvió a sonar, en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y regresó a Oliver contra su pecho.

Atendió, frustrada y no se molestó en ocultarlo.

\- _¿Qué te pasa, Sam? ¿No sabes que si alguien no atiende es por qué está ocupado? -_ si fuese posible, atravesaría su mano a través del aparato y lo golpearía. El chico balbuceó, antes de responderle y ella se mordió los labios para no continuar con insultos-

\- _Lo siento, pero creí que ibas a tener la tarde libre. No te ví entre las porristas hoy-_

\- _¿Estás en el Instituto aún?-_

\- _Sí, en la biblioteca por el trabajo del señor Robinson ¿lo recuerdas?-_

\- _Oh sí, sí. Bueno ¿necesitas algo?-_

\- _Si, por esto te llamé. Extrañaba tu voz…llevas dos días evitándome-_ ella rodó los ojos ¿por qué tenía que ser tan patéticamente cursi y decir esas cosas? Era molesto oírlo decir eso a diario y no estaba evitándolo. Solo quería un poco de espacio para ella misma, no había nada de malo en eso-

\- _Sam, te ví hoy en clases-_

\- _Sí, pero solo eso. Ni siquiera dejaste que me sentara a tu lado ¿quieres venir a cenar a casa? Mi madre hará pastas-_

\- _¿Qué? ¿estás loco? Ni siquiera conozco a tus padres, no puedo caer así como si nada. No, Sam, no hoy-_

\- _Sería una buena ocasión para presentarlos entonces-_

\- _He dicho que no. Además, tengo bastante tareas que hacer y debo cuidar a Oliver-_

\- _Entiendo…bueno ¿puedo llamarte a la noche?-_ suspiró, consciente de que él no era el culpable de su lío emocional y le respondió en afirmación, antes de cortar y regresar el móvil a su chaqueta-

Llevaba dos días impidiendo que Sam se acercara con sus acostumbradas muestras de afecto porque no las quería. Dejó su mentón sobre la cabeza de su sobrino, eso sonaba algo cruel pero estaba comenzando a sentirse incómoda con la situación.

Al principio, él le pareció dulce y el novio perfecto. Guapo y popular como cualquier chica querría, entonces con eso subía un escalón más en la envidia del McKinley. Pero las cosas estaban cambiando. Y dos noches atrás cambiaron del todo.

Desde que había vuelto a besar a Rachel, las revoluciones en su interior terminaron por explotar. Todas sus sensaciones cambiaban cuando la morena la tocaba y cuando Sam lo hacía nada se inmutaba en ella, nada la inhibía ni la ponía nerviosa. Y eso era algo para detenerse a pensar.

Y quería que esos planteos se alejaran, no la molestaran en su conciencia pero eso incluía entonces alejarse de Rachel y, de alguna manera, esa misma conciencia le pedía que no. Asique el debate mental no se acabaría y continuaría presionándola por momentos.

Bajó la vista, cuando Oliver intentaba ponerse de pie sobre sus muslos y ella lo ayudó, sujetándolo por su cintura. Él se recostó contra su cuello y desde allí reía, mirando tras ella lo que le generaba la diversión. Quinn giró, abriendo los ojos con violencia al ver de qué se trataba y regresó con rapidez su mirada al frente.

\- _No vayas a reír ni decir algo fuerte-_ susurró palmeando suavemente su espalda. Pero él balbuceó, en un pequeño grito y ella apretó sus ojos, oyendo como el ladrido de un perro se acercaba- _gracias, eh. Muchas gracias-_

Observó el perro cuando rodeó el banco y con sus patas delanteras se alzó hasta el pequeño. Oliver volteó a rodearle el rostro con las manos y Quinn pensó que ya era demasiado tarde para salir huyendo.

\- _¡Estrella! ¿Cuántas veces más vas a romper tu collar?-_ allí llegaba Rachel, caminando a paso lento y algo agitada- _lo siento, siempre se suelta y…Oh, Quinn. Buenas tardes-_ la saludó sorprendida al detenerse frente a ella-

\- _Ey, Berry-_

\- _Oh ¿es un bebé?-_

\- _¿Esto?-_ preguntó señalando a Oliver- _no, cómo crees. Es un cajón de manzanas-_

\- _Que graciosa…quiero decir si estás cuidándolo-_

\- _Ah, sí, sí ¿y tú sacaste a pasear tu elefante?-_ Rachel entrecerró los ojos, mirándola con molestia fingida y asintió, antes de acercarse al niño-

\- _¿Puedo cargarlo?-_

\- _No lo creo, los cajones de manzanas son pesados-_

\- _Cállate, estoy hablándote en serio-_ rió, descansando los codos en el respaldar del banco y asintiendo-

Quinn juntó sus dientes y separó sus labios, gesticulando inconscientemente por la imagen frente a ella. Rachel atrapó al bebé bajo sus brazos y lo recargó contra su pecho, hablándole sin vergüenza en otro tono. Sonrió, observando como él tomaba su mentón y acariciaba con dedicación, riendo cuando la morena lo balanceaba con cuidado.

\- _Escuché a Santana, una vez hablar del hijo de tu hermana… ¿es él?-_

\- _Sí, su nombre es Oliver-_

\- _¿Oliver? ¿Y con estos cabellos rubios y color de ojos? Podría ser actor cuando crezca, las chicas morirían por él-_

\- _No lo dudo, es un Fabray-_ fue un comentario rápido, que no tuvo tiempo de pensar pero sonrió cuando Rachel asintió a su propio halago- _se ven bien. Cuando lo separo de mí suele llorar, y que no lo haga ahora es raro-_

\- _¿Qué puedo decirte? Alguien más que cayó bajo mis encantos-_ se miraron, en un hilo conductor de la misma respuesta y ella le sonrió, antes de hacerse a un lado y cederle lugar- _es una linda tarde ¿no debías entrenar hoy?-_

\- _Sí, pero creo que…no lo sé, estoy algo agotada ya-_

\- _¿De ser porrista?-_

\- _No. No sé si es eso o qué pero… ¿no has sentido cómo de un momento a otro toda la vida que suponías tener y quieres, simplemente cambia?-_

\- _No, no simplemente, Quinn. No creo que las cosas cambien con simpleza. Creo que llevan un tiempo solo que ahora estás notándolo-_ bajó la vista, notando como Estrella se recostaba sobre sus pies y no le molestó- _es como todo, con un proceso-_

\- _¿Qué me dices cuando ganas la lotería? No hay proceso y todo cambia con rapidez-_

\- _Quizá, pero debiste pensar y gastar dinero para comprar el boleto. Luego vas a la tienda y esperas, eso es procesar-_ Quinn rodó los ojos y volteó a verla, sonrojándola por su gesto burlón-

\- _Sí, Berry, tú tienes respuesta para todo-_ rieron, por lo bajo y ella estiró su mano hasta la cabeza de Oliver. Carraspeó, cuando chocó contra la de Rachel que pretendía lo mismo. Sin embargo no las alejaron y, sentado en la falda de la morena, él las miraba entre pequeñas risas-

\- _¿Cómo están las cosas con Sam?-_ Quinn la miró, sorprendida antes la pregunta y se humedeció los labios antes de responder-

\- _Bien….supongo, siempre están igual-_

\- _Eso suena….aburrido-_ volvieron a callarse, dándole la razón a esas palabras y pasaron segundos, en que las hojas frente a ellas se sacudieron y los gritos de alegría, jugando con diversión, se oían de todos los niños.

Fue cuando Oliver cerró sus ojos y se acostó sobre Rachel que la morena habló, de aquel tema por el cual ella no quería que la descubriera allí minutos atrás.

\- _Quinn...creo que…tenemos algo de que hablar-_ sintió sus ojos sobre ella, recorriendo su perfil y asintió lentamente-

\- _Sí pero no aquí-_

\- _No, claro que no. Además, tengo que irme-_ la vió ponerse de pie y dejarle un beso en la frente del bebé. Quinn sonrió, aún dormido, Oliver dibujó una sonrisa y luego se lo entregó- _tengo unos cupones que hacer valer-_ rió divertida y se puso de pie sin saber por qué. No tenía por qué hacerlo- _¿quieres…ir a mi casa? ¿Hablar allí?-_

\- _Sí, sería lo mejor porque en mi casa, ya sabes…mis padres y esas cosas-_

\- _Está bien. Ya sabes los horarios en que puedes ir…cuando estés lista, te estaré esperando-_ Rachel dejó sus manos tras la espalda y se balanceó de un pie a otro. Se mordió el labio, se veía tan adorable que solo la podría romper un abrazo. Tan pequeña que ese mismo abrazo la reconstruiría y Rachel podría vivir dentro de el y protegida en el. En su abrazo.

Dió un paso, acortando la poca distancia y se estiró hasta su rostro. Le dejó un beso en la mejilla. Lento, suave y cálido como los que solía darle a su sobrino.

La sintió suspirar contra su oído y, aún inclinada para un último roce, se irguió al recordar dónde estaban.

\- _Bien, no vayas tarde a tu casa. Por Oliver y eso-_ balbuceó Rachel y Quinn asintió. Con un llamado a Estrella, la vió alejarse y, tras verla desaparecer, ocupó el banco nuevamente-

\- _¿Ves lo encantadora que es?-_ le dijo al niño aún dormido. Observó su cabeza y lo removió apenas, dejándole un beso sobre donde lo había hecho Rachel.

* * *

De dos a siete no estaban sus padres y Rachel se sorprendió cuando, 14:45, el timbre de su casa sonó. Abandonó el sillón y alisó su camiseta mientras llegaba a la puerta. Lanzó aire, asimilando la posible situación y removió su cabello ¿Podía ser Quinn?

Abrió. Era Quinn.

Estaba nerviosa, cualquiera, incluso quien no la conociera, podía notarlo. Sus ojos se movían hacia todos lados menos a ella y sus manos estaban dentro de su chaqueta, lo único que conservaba de su equipo de porrista y Rachel dedujo que esa tarde tampoco asistió a las prácticas.

Se mordió el labio y se preguntó cuánto le habría costado estar allí ahora. Quinn era algo dura con sus propios sentimientos y fría, todo el mundo lo sabía. Primero aquella locura de intentar regresar una y otra vez con Finn para consolidarse como reina de graduación y ahora su relación con Sam.

Ambos chicos parecían felices y ella los entendía. Estaban saliendo con la chica más hermosa y popular del Instituto. Pero Quinn pocas veces sonreía, asique ella no era tan feliz al parecer.

Se hizo a un lado, despejando pensamientos lejanos y la vió. La rubia le dedicó una mirada antes de pasar y dejarle el aire helado golpeando directo a su rostro.

Cerró y dejó sus manos en la puerta, junto a su frente y trató de recordar todos los discursos que llevaba preparando para ese momento. Volteó y sonrió, se le habían olvidado todos.

\- _¿Quieres tomar algo?-_ Quinn se mordió el labio. Así había comenzado todo la primera vez que estuvo allí-

\- _Sí…sí-_ repitió luego de carraspear. Su voz salía ronca, producto de su inquietud- _¿puede ser agua?-_

\- _Sí, claro, lo que quieras. Enseguida regreso, ponte cómoda-_ estaba quitándose la chaqueta y se detuvo. Rachel también y reinició luego. Aquellas palabras habían sido lo siguiente en aquel día-

Sentada en el sillón, se pasó las manos a lo largo de sus muslos y se preguntó que tanto tardaba la morena, solo era un vaso con agua. Tamborileó los dedos y la vió regresar, con un vaso, una servilleta y apoya vasos. En otra ocasión se hubiese burlado de tantos detalles obsesivos pero esa no era la ocasión. Su yo interno solo arremetía contra su pecho como un martillo a punto de soltarlo todo.

\- _Si quieres más, solo…-_

\- _Sí, Rach, gracias está bien-_ ella pasó el labio decenas de veces bajo sus dientes ¡Le había dicho Rach! Nunca, jamás ni siquiera en sueños la había llamado de esa manera. Y sonaba distinto a sus padres o Kurt. El tono de Quinn era más dulce, susceptible y…no podía siquiera compararlo a los demás-

\- _Debo confesar que me sorprende el que estés aquí-_ le dijo sentándose a su lado- _tan solo ayer hablamos y pensé que ibas a tomarte más tiempo-_

\- _Porque soy una cobarde ¿cierto?-_

\- _¿Qué? No, no eres una cobarde, no digas eso. Eres…el solo hecho de estar aquí te convierte en la más valiente de las dos. Y me considero muy valiente-_

\- _Ya lo creo-_ susurró divertida y Rachel miró al frente, mientras la oía beber unos sorbos- _pero bueno…te debo una disculpa y odio disculparme. Es algo así como el orgullo que me domina y no…no puedo soltar tantos arrepentimientos como…-_

\- _Como granizados en el Instituto-_ Quinn sonrió avergonzada-

\- _Sí, eso-_

\- _¿Y querías disculparte porque…?-_

\- _Por todo, Berry. Desde generar ese malentendido con tu bendito cupo hasta irme de esa manera, y creo que te amenacé también con….-_

\- _Sí, lo hiciste-_

\- _Sí, lo hice y….bueno, por eso también. Y me disculpo por todas las cosas que no recuerdo ahora pero tú seguramente sí-_ ella sonrió. La porrista estaba hablando tan rápido como solía hacerlo ella y estaba notando lo divertido que era- _es decir, tú no debes olvidarte lo mal que te he tratado por todo este tiempo, los granizados y las burlas-_

\- _Está bien, puedo notar la sinceridad en tu voz, Quinn y los malentendidos se generan todo el tiempo. Y, a decir verdad, de alguna manera también es mi culpa. En ambas cosas-_ agregó con rapidez- _podría haberlo detenido todo aquella tarde en mi cuarto y lo del Instituto…bueno, sé cuánto molesto a la gente al hablar todo el tiempo y con esa confianza que nadie más tiene. Sé que soy algo irritable-_

La rubia asintió y vagó la vista en su rostro. Sus ojos marrones, achicándose mientras enfocaba cada palabra y su cabello chocolate suelto, brillando tras la luz de la lámpara sobre ellas. Se estiró a dejar el vaso y hundió su puño a un lado del sillón, arrastrándose hasta pegarse a ella.

\- _Asique el que estés aquí ahora y disculpándote, me obliga a hacer lo mismo-_

\- _No, no Rachel tú no debes disculparte-_

\- _Sí, tengo y no vamos a discutirlo ahora… Supongo que a algunos de esos granizados me los merecía-_ la rubia chistó, no por supuesto que no se merecía ninguno _\- y…¿sobre lo otro?-_ Quinn parpadeó varias veces-

\- _Lo otro ¿qué?-_

\- _Lo otro. En mi cama, lo que sucedió semanas atrás-_

\- _Bueno, ya nos disculpamos ¿no?-_

\- _Sí pero esa situación no merece solo una disculpa. Nos volvimos a besar, Quinn y…tú estás con Sam-_ la oyó quejarse y se arrepintió por un momento. Cuando nombró a su novio, la rubia se removió y su semblante cordial se apagó un poco- _lo engañaste. Conmigo y quiero saber cómo te sientes con eso-_

\- _¿Cómo me siento?-_

\- _Entiendo la primera vez que confundimos todo pero en la casa de Noah, allí éramos conscientes de lo que hacíamos. Y…de hecho, fue algo más que eso-_

\- _¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres saber?-_

\- _Cómo sigue esto, eso me importa-_ aseguró seriamente. Quinn lo percibió, a través de su mirada expectante y suspiró, arrojándose contra el respaldar algo confundida-

\- _¿Hay opciones?-_ ella dejó caer las cejas sorprendida ¿Opciones cómo? ¿Como un juego? ¿tirar una bola y acertar a cualquiera? No creía que así se manejaba eso pero, si la rubia así lo veía, así se lo continuaría haciendo ver-

\- _Sí, dos. O terminamos con lo que sea que esta situación nos lleve o…-_

\- _¿O?-_ Rachel se aclaró la garganta, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro y observándola antes de continuar-

\- _O no lo terminamos-_ la vió erguirse, enderezarse hasta ella como eco de esas palabras y sintió una mano en su cabello. Quinn acomodó un mechón tras su oreja y se sonrieron, antes de jalarla y retenerla contra ella-

\- _¿No lo terminamos?-_

\- _Pero Sam…-_

\- _No pienses en él…no quiero pensar en él-_

\- _Pero….-_

\- _He pensado en ti estos días, Rachel ¿de acuerdo?_ \- la cortó frustrada. Que estuviese tomando su cuello y dando el primer paso debía ser suficiente para demostrárselo. Pero al parecer debía asegurárselo con palabras también- _He pensado todo lo que tenía que decirte cuando llegara aquí luego de que me dijeras ayer de hablarlo. He dormido poco, nada desde anoche porque daba vueltas en la cama e iba a acobardarme. No quería estar aquí porque sabía que iba a pasar esto, comenzaría a hablar y quedaría expuesta….pero me siento distinta cuando estoy contigo. Y eso suena patético, porque apena nos hemos visto pero al parecer a mi boca no le molesta y habla, habla y continúa hablando-_ Rachel sonrió, alzando su mano y acariciándole la mejilla suavemente-

\- _En realidad, lo que permite que hables son tus cuerdas vocales y otros órganos. Tu boca solo emite el sonido-_ Quinn rodó los ojos divertida-

\- _Eso quise decir, Berry-_ sonrieron y volvieron a silenciarse. Con la mirada en la boca de la otra, comenzaron a acercarse. Ella con una mano en el muslo de Quinn y la rubia con la mano en su cuello. Inclinaron sus cabeza, rozando sus labios y finalmente los juntaron, aprisionándolos en un contacto sin más movimientos-

Rachel se separó apenas, un poco hasta humedecer sus labios. Quinn tragó saliva, regresando a ella con intenciones de volver a besarla. Pero la detuvo, con una mano en su hombro y otra en pecho.

\- _¿Estás segura que quieres continuar con esto? –_ preguntó algo herida. No quería volver a nombrarlo pero no podía dejar de pensar en Sam, en que Quinn se pasearía con él al día siguiente por todo el Instituto. Y no es como si quisiera verlos separados, pero no era justo para él ni para ella misma- _no quiero que pase solo porque estás aquí-_

\- _Estoy segura. Lo querría incluso si estuviésemos en el baño de Puck otra vez con su casa llena de gente-_ sonrió con esfuerzo, Aunque algo, muy en el fondo de su interior, la prevenía de que estaba con Quinn Fabray, tampoco podía continuar insistiéndole a que lo pensara. Porque ella también lo quería. Incluso sin pensar en qué lugar estarían- _Rachel, esto es así ahora ¿o quieres que te prometa dejar a Sam y todas esas cosas? Es ridículo. Es decir…sí, lo es por ahora. Porque no estamos hablando de amor ni algo serio… ¿cierto? Nos gusta estar juntas y no lo podemos evitar. Créeme que si llegara a pasar algo más, sería la primera en cambiarlo todo -_ mordió su mejilla interna y la vió abrir su boca nuevamente, para continuar con su discurso pero la calló al instante-

\- _¿Pero lo amas?-_ Quinn desvió su vista y suspiró, negando ligeramente mientras cruzaban miradas- _¿Quieres ir a mi cuarto?-_ se sonrojaron. Cada una de sus mejillas y la punta de sus orejas lo demostraron. Pero Quinn asintió y se pusieron de pie ¿Podría tomar su mano y guiarlas escaleras arriba? Iba a hacerlo pero la rubia tomó su brazo y la golpeó a ella, arrebatándole el beso que antes no consiguió-

Pasó los brazos tras su cuello y las manos de Quinn bajaron hasta su cintura, acercándola constantemente a su cadera mientras intensificaba el beso. Entre mordidas y suspiros caminó hacia atrás y, sola en el primer escalón, sintió a la rubia tomar la base de su camiseta.

Alzó sus brazos y la porrista la retiró, arrojándola a un lado y jalando ahora su pantalón. Tironeó su labio y Quinn jadeó, ladeando su cabeza y ella aprovechó para atacar su cuello. Besó desde bajo su mentón hasta la clavícula, haciendo crecer el deseo en la rubia que lo demostraba hurgando en el botón y su cremallera.

\- _Rach…vamos…-_ rogó al acariciar su espalda desnuda y pretender avanzar. Pero ella volvió a besarla y caminaron de esa manera. En el trayecto, la camiseta de Quinn quedó a media escalera y los pantalones de ambas abiertos, listos para ser quitados-

Entre tropiezos y más besos ruidosos, la rubia empujó la puerta y avanzaron hasta la cama. Tocó tras ella el borde y Quinn la detuvo allí suavemente por la cintura.

La sostuvo con una mano y la acostó sobre el colchón, sosteniéndose con la otra para evitarle una caída brusca. Ella pasó un dedo por todo el largo de su torso y la porrista sonrió sugestivamente.

\- _No había notado lo bien que te queda ese brassier-_ jugueteó y se estiró hasta ella, llevando las manos a su espalda y abriéndolo sin problema. Quinn se sonrojó, cuando semidesnuda sobre la morena notó que iban a volver a tener intimidad. Y lo deseaba. En ese momento más que nunca porque algo palpitaba en su entrepierna y necesitaba calmarlo- _pero sin duda sin el te ves mejor-_ acercó la boca a su pecho y lo envolvió, lenta y tortuosamente antes de succionarlo.

Quinn enredó las manos en su cabello para retenerla, estaba haciéndolo tan bien que las sensaciones comenzaron a aflorar en su piel. Apretó los dientes, cuando chupó su pezón y con su mano masajeaba el otro. Era indescriptible el cosquilleo que en ellos se generaba y Rachel calmaba, satisfacía sin problema.

Pasaron minutos, en que sintió la humedad de su saliva en su pecho y el tono caliente con la que resbalaba ahora, hasta su ombligo y ahogarse allí. Tomó su rostro y la besó, los labios de la morena eran tan adictivos, con ese sabor dulce y la insistencia pasional que la hacía sonreír contra ellos.

Rachel arañó su abdomen y coló la mano dentro de su pantalón, acercándola por sus glúteos y alejándola para entender el mensaje. Terminó por quitarlo y la morena se arrastró hasta el centro de la cama, antes de retirarse el sostén. Alzó una ceja, con burla y sonrió al verla sonrojarse.

\- _Para no perder tiempo-_

\- _¿A qué hora vienen tus padres?-_

\- _A las siete-_ respondió y se mordió el labio. Faltaban cuatro horas para eso. Quinn se subió a la cama y, arrodillada, llegó hasta ella. Atrapó su cintura y la porrista su rostro, fundiéndose en otro beso mientras terminaban por acostarse-

Levantó sus caderas y Quinn bajó con besos, tomando su pantalón por los costados y deslizándolo con facilidad. Lo arrojó y con la misma rapidez la desnudó de su braga. La vió morderse el labio, escondiendo un sonido pesado ante lo que veía. Estaba desnuda otra vez frente a sus ojos y, por mucho que su gusto por ella crecía, no dejaba de avergonzarla.

Con sus pupilas dilatadas, su pecho alterado y las ganas de hacerle el amor con más deseo que minutos atrás, Quinn acomodó una pierna en medio de las de Rachel y la otra a un lado de su cadera. Gimieron, ante el contacto de sus intimidades y comenzó a moverse lentamente.

Fueron segundos, que se transformaron en minutos moviéndose sobre ella, oyendo los jadeos de la otra y sintiendo la presión de la morena en su cadera, porque se mantuviera allí y no se detuviera. Se encorvó hasta ella y entrelazó sus manos, arrastrándolas contra el colchón para gemir contra su oído.

\- _Estás volviéndome loca, Rachel-_ le susurró y podía tomarlo literal si quería. Porque no paraba de pensarla y desear más de ese momento. De manera errática, brusca y placentera continuó moviéndose hasta que Rachel se arqueó y en un golpe sin aire dijo su nombre.

Se apoyó sobre su frente y trató de recuperar la respiración. Sentía algunas gotas de sudor caer por su espalda, muestra de que no había permanecido quieta y ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias.

\- _¿Estás bien?-_ le preguntó y Rachel asintió. Le dejó un beso en la frente y acarició con su nariz la mejilla ardiente, roja y húmeda de la morena- _¿tú tienes sentimientos por mi?-_ la diva abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los oscuros de Quinn esperando la respuesta sin pensarla.

Un debate mental la orilló a replantear lo que diría. El no podía generar alivio para la rubia y también enojo. Y el sí los mismos efectos. Y el sí era más verdadero que el no.

\- _No te amo-_ aseguró y lentamente se formó una media sonrisa en Quinn. Con sorna, superioridad y coquetería que hizo temblar sus piernas- _pero creo que serías mi mayor problema si mis sentimientos crecen…si no detenemos todo esto-_

\- _Es un empate, entonces-_ susurró pasando sus dedos por las costillas antes de rodearla y voltearlas-

Rachel se mordió el labio mientras estiraba la mano a su entrepierna y juntaba el brillo de su humedad. Lo llevó y degustó dentro de su boca. Quinn se aferró a las sábanas, cuando su cabeza comenzó a acercarse a su punto de placer y alzó las caderas, gimiendo a lo alto por el trabajo de la morena.

Su lengua, su boca succionando y la intromisión de sus dedos la condujeron a un segundo orgasmo, desplomándose sobre el colchón totalmente agotada.

Rachel se acomodó sobre ella y compartieron otro beso, apenas un roce porque estaban agotadas, casi inconscientes luego de tanta lujuria liberada. Todo tipo de cordura y sabiduría se borraban cuando besaba a la morena y su instinto animal más grosero se liberaba. Y no entendía por qué. O por qué antes nunca le había pasado.

Quizá eran las hormonas adolescente, pensó. Si, eso debía ser. Pero entonces ¿por qué no le pasaba con Sam? Jamás había sentido las ganas de desnudarlo y pasar a esa instancia con él. Y con Finn mucho menos. Y los besos de su ex novio, además, eran húmedos, con su sonrisa infantil y a veces olía al sándwich que acababa de comer.

Sam era más cuidadoso, pero sus besos eran igualmente planos y normales.

En cambio Rachel la transportaba como a otra dimensión. La dejaba con ganas de más y sus cuerpos no podían separarse. La morena no era tonta ni brusca al besarla, o cuando usaba algo de violencia, a ella le encantaba, como aquella vez en el baño de Puck o minutos atrás. Y sabía mover su boca, sin dejarle ese hilo de saliva que Finn sí ni era ridícula y pesadamente cursi como Sam.

No, definitivamente Rachel no se parecía en nada a ellos. Y estaba en un nivel superior, incluso si los juntara a ambos.

Sonrió, recibiéndola contra su pecho y compartieron un abrazo. Quinn le acarició su cabello y la respiración de la morena comenzó a pausarse. Ella abrió los ojos al notar el momento. Tan íntimo y como si fuese otra de las tantas veces que lo compartían.

\- _Oh, mierda-_ murmuró exactamente como aquella primera vez, luego de notar que algo más iba rumbo a un cambio ¿Le había dicho antes que no estaba enamorada de ella? Tomó la sábana y tapó a ambas- _¿Rachel?-_ la llamó para retomar aquella conversación.

Porque quizá debía replantearse esa respuesta.

* * *

 **Otro cap queridismas lectoras, espero les haya gustado.** **M** **uchas gracias por leer y/ o comentar, son un amor todas. Nos estaríamos leyendo jueves o viernes..**

 **Farfadette12: Acabas de romper mi corazón de Robchele shipper y eso que ni vi las fotos, no sabía jajaja pero nada tonta Emma. Igual compartieron novio ("novio") con Dianna tambien, asique ahora comparten a Lea. Saludos!**

 **What: No creo por ahora un shot de ellas, creo que su historia quedó bien donde se quedó en el fic. Saludos!**

 **MFernanda: Janice Janice, cuánto mal me caía jajaj, sobre todo cuando se quiere mudar al lado de Mónica y Chandler (mis Faberry hetero) amor eterno a esa pareja. Saludos!**

 **Janet: No tengo días fijos para actualizar, pero seguro tres o cuatro veces a la semana. Saludos!**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen (de lo contrario The only exception no hubiese sido el único cover de Paramore)** **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!**


	7. Consecuencias

Cap. VII: "Consecuencias"

\- _¿Entiendes?-_ Rachel ladeó la cabeza y se irguió, estirando su brazo derecho y sosteniéndose con el. Y apretó sus labios y escondió una sonrisa; no, por supuesto que no estaba entendiéndole si hablaba a esa velocidad-

\- _Quinn… ¡Quinn!-_ la detuvo cuando la rubia continuó hablando. Acababan de tener sexo y que la porrista fuese quien soltara un discurso, envolvió toda la situación de manera irreal. Lo último que le había oído susurrar con claridad fue _"oh, mierda"_ y, aunque no aceptaba ese tipo de lenguaje, suponía que Quinn tenía sus razones para hacerlo. La rubia cerró su boca y la miró, extrañada por haberla interrumpido de esa forma-

\- _¿Qué?-_

\- _¿Qué? ¿Que qué te pasa a ti? ¿Qué es todo esto que estás diciendo?-_

\- _Eso. Es decir, todo lo que dije-_ Rachel se arrastró más hasta ella y su sábana se deslizó, mostrando la desnudez de sus pechos. Quinn se mordió el labio, observándolos fugazmente aún erguidos por su atención minutos atrás-

\- _Estábamos abrazadas y de repente sueltas todo esto… ¿crees que no lo sé? Debes tranquilizarte, tengo claro que lo que acaba de pasar fue algo rápido y casi sin pensarlo. Lo quisimos, sí pero no significa que nos hayamos detenido a pensar con detalle las consecuencias y cómo seguirá en los próximos…no sé ¿cinco minutos?-_ Quinn la miró. Para Rachel era fácil, nunca había escondido su preferencia sexual y jamás había caminado de la mano con alguien. Entonces cuando quisiera tomar las riendas de la responsabilidad en una relación, simplemente lo haría. Ella no. No era sincera con sus sentimientos y mucho menos ahora, que quizá podían empezar a tratarse de otra mujer- _pero tú lo dijiste. Esto es así por ahora-_

La rubia la vió echarse contra la cama, despreocupada y mirando el techo. Rachel era una persona insistente ¿por qué no lo era ahora con ella? ¿Por qué no la presionaba a que decidiera algo en vez de compartir su opinión y evitar hablar con seriedad? ¿Es que acaso para la morena todo esto era un poco de sexo y cuando se enamorara de alguien más la botaría? Gruñó, frustrada de que el alma de Rachel Berry se trasladara unos minutos a su conciencia y se arrojó a su lado.

\- _Entonces… ¿esto es como un acuerdo?-_

\- _¿De silencio?-_ preguntó Rachel-

\- _No, no de silencio, de…no lo sé. Nunca había estado en esta situación y ni siquiera sé cómo estoy haciendo para decírtelo pero… tú entiendes que tengo una popularidad que cuidar ¿cierto?-_

\- _Ajá-_

\- _Y estoy con Sam-_

\- _Ajá-_

\- _Y…no soy lesbiana-_

\- _Sí, también-_

\- _Entonces comprendes que cualquier cosa que salga de nosotras me…em, perjudicaría-_

\- _Entiendo todo tu mundo, Quinn, sí-_ la oyó suspirar aliviada, canalizando la sinceridad en sus respuestas y, a decir verdad, ella tampoco quería que alguien más lo supiera. Con Quinn asustada, aterrorizada frente a todo el Instituto porque esa pequeña "aventura" se supiera, los granizados diarios se multiplicarían y los insultos de Santana también. Estaba segura- _y además, tampoco quiero decirlo. Tengo cosas que perder también-_ La rubia alzó una ceja y volvió a sentarse, observándola con reproche- _pues sí ¿cómo crees que conseguí hacer populares mis cupos?-_

\- _No son populares-_

\- _Populares entre los no populares-_

\- _El punto, Berry-_

\- _El punto es que…quiero que mi trabajo se expanda a más compañeros, sí y sería agradable alguna porrista pero…a muchas de mis chicas no les caes bien y dejarían de venir si se enteraran-_

\- _¿Tus chicas?-_

\- _Así les digo-_ aseguró alzando los hombros- _somos como amigas y es normal ese trato-_ Quinn volteó y se mordió el puño, por supuesto que no lo era-

\- _Sí, como sea. Tú y tus chicas pueden estar tranquilas entonces-_ dijo abandonando la cama y sin preocuparse de su desnudez- _¿puedo usar el baño? No sería agradable saludar a mis padres con aliento a tu…sabor-_ susurró volteando y descubriendo la mirada de la morena bajo su espalda. Tragó saliva, avergonzada pero exaltada porque no la quitara- _Rachel… ¡Rachel!-_

\- _Sí, sí ¿qué sucede?-_

\- _Te pregunté si puedo usar el baño-_ ella parpadeó, varias veces hasta comprender el pedido de la rubia y luego asintió, aún con la mirada en la curva que su cadera formaba-

\- _Sí, sí es…abajo. La puerta marrón que tiene picaporte dorado y se abre hacia adentro como…la puerta marrón-_ terminó aclarándose la garganta al notar el enredo que su emoción había generado- _en el tocador, detrás de ti hay toallas limpias-_ Rachel giró y hundió su rostro en la almohada mientras Quinn buscaba entre los cajones. Verla en ese estado, con la impecable figura que cada centímetro le regalaba, solo aumentaba su calor y debía intentar calmarse-

Oyó sus pasos alejarse y suspiró, aliviada de tenerla lejos un momento pero de repente sintió su respiración agitada, cerca y la puerta cerrarse fuertemente. Alzó su cabeza tras escuchar el timbre y abandonó la cama con rapidez.

\- _¿Esperas a alguien?-_ Quinn parecía algo molesta, hablando entre dientes y buscando su ropa con rapidez-

\- _No, por supuesto que no. No hoy, no hay cupos y mis padres… ¿qué hora es?-_

\- _Cuatro y media-_ entrecerró los ojos. Eso significaba que habían pasado una hora y media en la cama y tenían más tiempo de continuar antes de las siete pero alguien estaba ahora golpeando insistentemente también- _¿a dónde vas?-_ le preguntó cuando ella se puso la bata y abrió-

\- _Pues a atender-_

\- _¿Estás loca, Rachel? ¿Y si es alguien del Instituto?-_ posiblemente lo era. O algún vecino o alguien extraviado pidiendo por una dirección. Pero si había algo que no le gustaba a Rachel Berry, era dejar a alguien esperando del otro lado de la puerta-

\- _Lo siento pero tengo que atender-_ dejó la habitación y Quinn la siguió, entre tambaleos mientras se abotonaba el pantalón y su brassier entre los dientes- _es Kurt-_ le dijo luego de observar por la mirilla-

\- _Maldito cara de porcelana ¿qué demonios quiere?-_

\- _No le eches maldiciones a mi mejor amigo-_ le reclamó al observarla terminar con el sostén y tomar su camiseta en medio de la escalera- _¿abro?-_

\- _¿Y qué vas a decirle? Espera a que termine de…maldición, mis zapatillas-_ Quinn corrió hasta el cuarto y Rachel se mordió el labio, nerviosa y esperándola en silencio-

\- _¡Rachel!-_ la llamó Kurt al golpear una vez más y ella sacudió su pie contra el piso. Cuando vió a la rubia regresar, giró y abrió con su mejor sonrisa- _por fin, querida ¿pero por qué tardabas tanto?-_

\- _Hola, Kurt-_ lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla y él intentó pasar pero ella obstaculizo su avance- _no te esperaba ¿sucede algo?-_

\- _¿Y desde cuándo debe pasar algo para visitar a mi mejor amiga? Anda, muévete y déjame entrar-_

\- _Desde nunca pero estaba…durmiendo una siesta-_ fingió un bostezo y alzó un brazo, moviendo su mano hacia atrás en señal de Quinn regresara al cuarto-

\- _¿A esta hora?-_

\- _¿Desde cuándo hay hora para las siestas?-_

\- _Am ¿desde siempre? Hay hora para el desayuno, el almuerzo, la siesta, la cena ¡hay hora para todo Rachel Barbra Berry!-_

\- _Sí, sí te entiendo bueno…-_ murmuró echando un rápido vistazo hacia atrás- _sí, pasa y siéntate. Iré a cambiarme-_ llegó al barandal y, tomándolo, subió con rapidez hasta su habitación- _¿vas a esperar que se vaya o…-_

\- _Es Kurt, posiblemente se quede hasta mañana ¿o a qué vino?-_

\- _No lo sé, no se lo pregunté aún ¿quieres bajar? Le inventaremos algo-_

\- _No, no, es porcelana. Si me ve aquí mañana lo sabrá todo el Instituto-_ Rachel rodó los ojos- _maldito chismoso-_

\- _Bueno ya, que tú seas una maldita paranoica no lo hace a él chismoso-_ Quinn alzó una ceja-

\- _Acabas de maldecir-_ se miraron, fingiendo un poco más de seriedad antes de reír por lo bajo- _lo siento-_

\- _¡Rachel! ¿Qué tanto haces? ¿Te volviste a dormir?-_ insistió Kurt-

\- _¡No, enseguida bajo!...Entonces vas a tener que saltar por la ventana-_ la rubia abrió los ojos y caminó, notando tras el vidrio el jardín trasero-

\- _¡Estamos en un segundo piso!-_

\- _Pues entonces baja y que Kurt te vea-_ Quinn negó con seguridad-

\- _No. Puedo romperme unos huesos, eso se compondrá-_ aseguró abriendo la ventana-

\- _Pero que mi mejor amigo diga algo no ¿cierto?-_ ironizó y la rubia la vió, aún con medio cuerpo afuera pero la entendió. Posiblemente si la situación fuese al revés y Santana estuviese abajo, ella apostaría unos golpes contra el suelo y no contra el puño de la latina- _baja con cuidado-_

Quinn la vió girar y le iba a pedir algo más, que no dijera nada y ni lo hablara con Kurt. Pero solo pudo llegar a ella y tomar su brazo, volteándola y reclamar sus labios vigorosamente, firme como sus palabras de mantenerlo todo entre ellas.

Parecía un círculo descontrolado de emociones que no podía romperlo aún sabiendo que era igual de incorrecto. Pero ese círculo se abría y cerraba con y por Rachel. Y de alguna manera no encontraba la voluntad ni ganas de borrarlo y convertirlo en otra cosa.

Le rodeó la cintura y la obligó a caminar hacia atrás mientras profundizaba el beso. Le pasaba cada vez que sus bocas se unían, todo un ser distinto crecía en su interior y se cegaba por la morena y queriendo atrapar cada centímetro de su pequeño cuerpo.

Cuando su espalda golpeó la puerta, jadearon y comenzó a bajar la intensidad, sabiendo incluso que le tomaría tiempo. Sintió algo de calor en sus mejillas, producto de ese acto imprevisto y se mantuvo contra Rachel hasta alejar el sonrojo. Fueron segundos, antes de que rozaran sus labios una vez más y volviera a la ventana.

\- _Me voy…nos vemos luego-_ la saludó y permaneció un momento mirándola, esperando por recibir respuesta.

La morena infló su pecho y lanzó aire, resignada y alzó su mano. Quinn le sonrió, atravesando finalmente la ventana y, pasados unos segundos, ella corrió a la ventana y se asomó, notando la ausencia de la rubia.

\- _Esto es una locura-_ susurró para sí misma y cerró. Corrió las cortinas y se puso algo de ropa con rapidez para encontrarse con Kurt- _¿quieres tomar algo?-_ le preguntó al llegar a él-

\- _¿Esto es lo que creo que es?-_ inquirió en cambio Kurt tomando algo del sillón y ella tragó saliva al ver la chaqueta de Quinn en las manos de su mejor amigo- _es de una porrista-_

\- _No-_

\- _Y de Quinn Fabray-_

\- _No, no es de… ¿qué? ¿cómo sabes que es de ella?-_

\- _Lo tiene inscripto. Q.F-_ le mostró él el pequeño bordado y Rachel llegó con rapidez a corroborarlo. Apretó los ojos, con miedo al oír el grito ahogado del chico- _oh, Dios, Rachel… ¿ella estuvo aquí?-_ se mordió el labio, debatiéndose qué responderle. Él era su mejor amigo y, como cualquier persona con uno, quería contárselo. Pero tampoco quería traicionar su especie de acuerdo con Quinn y ventilar su no relación secreta. Pero él era Kurt, el chico con el que podía hablar cualquier cosa y no la juzgaría. Y Quinn era…era la chica que estaba empezando a gustarle, pero que no demostraba lo mismo por ella. Al menos no por el momento-

\- _¿No se lo vas a decir a nadie?-_ él arrojó la chaqueta y se tapó la boca con ambas manos-

\- _¡Estuvo aquí! Oh, dios, Rachel ¿cómo sucedió? Su cumpleaños ya pasó y que yo sepa no te compró un cupo y…tienes que contarme todo ahora ¡Ya!-_ rodó los ojos, y, con el corazón bombeándole rápidamente, tomó su mano y lo arrastró a la cocina, dispuesta a decirle todo lo que él quisiera saber.

* * *

\- _Bilogía e historia…aquí están-_ Quinn tomó ambos libros y cerró su casillero, emitiendo un grito de susto al ver a Santana tras la pequeña puerta metálica- _¿Qué demonios Santana? Casi me matas de un ataque-_

\- _¿Oh, de verdad?-_ ironizó juguetonamente y ella juntó las cejas, recorriéndola de arriba abajo por el tono- _Ataque tuve yo al ver con mis propios ojos como Berry trae tu chaqueta-_ le señaló hacia atrás y ella se ladeó para notarla: Rachel ingresaba con timidez y la prenda contra su pecho, resguardándola como si de sus partituras más preciadas se tratara. Quiso sonreír, su cabello al vuelo y las miradas de todos sobre ella mientras avanzaba. Se veía brillante.

Curvó sus labios y de repente algo golpeó su pecho, como el granizado en el rostro de la morena. Una de las porristas nuevas se lo arrojó entre risas y todos se sumaron. Observó a los demás, burlándose de Rachel como siempre y porque ella solía ordenarlo.

Quiso ir en su ayuda pero Santana la sujetó fuertemente por el brazo y la jaló a su lugar.

\- _¿Qué te pasa? Me debes un espectáculo por dejármelo a la mitad, asique me lo estoy cobrando-_ le dijo y ella se humedeció los labios, apretando los dientes y sintiendo la piel de su mandíbula tensarse. Dolía más ver a Rachel aguantando otras lágrimas que haberse arrojado desde el segundo piso de su casa el día anterior-

Incluso tenía una pequeña marca morada en una de sus cotillas, pero no se le estrujaba como el corazón en ese momento. Azimio, uno del equipo de fútbol le decía algo y la morena solo permanecía de pie, en medio del pasillo y esperando a que terminara.

Su labio titubeó y terminó mordiéndolo para que Santana no notara su molestia, y sus ganas de llorar también. De repente un grito los calló, era Finn, que llegaba quitándose su chaqueta y resguardando a Rachel dentro de ella.

Caminaron y Rachel se detuvo a su lado. Quinn giró lentamente a observarla: el cabello castaño en el que enredaba sus dedos al besarla, estaba ahora arruinado con trozos de hielo color azul.

\- _Dejaste tu chaqueta en el salón de coro-_ murmuró la morena entregándosela y ella la tomó, sonriéndole apenas pero Rachel no lo notó. Finn la abrazó protectoramente y la apartó lejos de ella-

Regresó su vista a Santana y alzó el mentón, superior como siempre incluso si se trataba de su mejor amiga.

\- _¿Lo ves? Solo la había olvidado ayer en el maldito salón de coro-_ giró sobre sí misma y Santana entrecerró los ojos, observándola partir-

\- _Ayer no tuvimos glee, rubia…ni trajiste tu chaqueta-_

* * *

Quinn le dió una última mirada hacia atrás y tomó el picaporte, abriendo y cerrando tras ella. Rachel estaba frente al lavabo, quitándose con una pequeña toalla el resto de granizado de su cuello.

Con una mano en su cintura, se acercó a ella y al rozar sus manos retrocedió cuando un cubículo se abrió. Era Marley, con una camiseta en mano y apenas le dedicó una mirada antes de llegar a la morena.

\- _Somos la misma talla-_ le dijo al entregársela y ella sintió una opresión en el pecho, cuando Rachel le sonrió y le agradeció al tomarla. Al parecer, la chica se había quitado su camiseta y solo su sudadera tenía ahora- _te espero, Rach-_

\- _No-_ aseguró ella y las dos la miraron- _necesito el baño. Espera afuera-_

\- _Pues úsalo-_ la desafío Marley y solo su otra mano en la cadera fueron suficiente para ver sus ojos cargados de temor-

\- _Dije que esperes afuera-_ la siguió con la mirada cuando pasó a su lado y, tras verse solas, se acercó a Rachel, pegándose a su espalda y se observaron a través del espejo- _¿estás bien?-_

\- _Ajá-_

\- _No debiste traer mi chaqueta-_ susurró y agradeció mentalmente cuando la morena respondió en el mismo tono-

\- _La olvidaste en mi casa, ayer-_

\- _Sí, lo sé pero dármela aquí te exponía a esto, Rachel-_ la morena alzó los hombros-

\- _Como si no estuviese acostumbrada a hacer lo que quiero-_ le sonrió con dulzura, intentando transmitirle que realmente había sido un acto algo apresurado y loco el llevarle su chaqueta al McKinley. Ella dejó una mano en su cintura y la volteó, quitándole suavemente la toalla para terminar de secar su cabello-

\- _Tenemos examen mañana, de Historia-_

\- _Sí, lo recuerdo. Tengo un cronograma que en realidad lo hace por mí-_ rodó los ojos con diversión-

\- _No sé por qué no me sorprende… ¿sabes que Historia es la asignatura con mi calificación más baja?-_ la morena la miró confundida, cómo si no le creyera del todo. Rió, asintiendo y pasando la toalla bajo su mentón- _odio estudiar cosas que ya pasaron-_

\- _¿Odias el pasado?-_

\- _Algo así…y tengo entendido que la calificación más alta es…la tuya-_

\- _En realidad….-_

\- _Sí, sí…todas tus calificaciones son altas en cualquier asignatura pero…nada, olvídalo-_

\- _No, no te calles ¿qué querías decir?-_ Quinn pasó el brazo por su espalda y rodeó su cadera, acercándola más a ella y sintiendo su mano en el hombro-

\- _Podríamos…-_ carraspeó, el tono ronco de su voz se debía al temblor de su garganta- _podría ir a tu casa y estudiar juntas-_ sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al instante. Esa petición sonaba tan ridícula y en realidad no le importaba mejorar sus calificaciones, solo quería pasar un momento con ella para hacerla olvidar el granizado que aún continuaba quitándole-

\- _Oh…me encantaría, Quinn pero…estudié ayer-_

\- _¿Ayer? ¿En qué momento?-_ agregó al recordar que hasta casi las cinco había estado en su casa-

\- _Luego que Kurt se fuera. Y además, Quinn, no se estudia de un día a otro. Vengo haciéndolo con varios días de anticipación-_

\- _Lo entiendo pero…también podríamos, no lo sé… ¿hablar un poco más?-_ Rachel negó ligeramente-

\- _Lo siento, Marley irá a casa. El señor Shue cumple años la próxima semana y queremos prepararle algún clásico. Él ama Journey pero no es de mis bandas preferidas, creo que haremos algo más antiguo-_

\- _Oh, eso suena…interesante ¿trabajarán juntas?-_

\- _Pues sí, prepararemos un dueto ¿o quieres participar?-_

\- _No, no…creo que aún no estoy lista para cantar frente a todos-_

\- _¿Bromeas? ¡Hiciste una audición perfecta días atrás!-_

\- _Bueno, eso es un halago viniendo de tu parte… ¿gracias?-_

\- _Es un honor-_ Rachel alzó los hombros con superioridad y giró para lavar sus manos. Ella dió un paso más, observándola desde sus talones hasta su cabello y, con todas sus pulsaciones avanzando con violencia, dejó una mano en su cintura y la movió lentamente hasta su abdomen. Se sonrieron, a través del reflejo y se animó a decir algo más al oír la campana del final del receso-

\- _¿Rachel?-_

\- _¿Sí?-_

\- _Sé que el día de mi cumpleaños ya pasó pero…¿puedo pedir uno de tus cupos?-_ la vió ensanchar una sonrisa, una curva completa ocupándole todo el rostro-

\- _Nunca lo he hecho pero…sí, puedes-_

\- _Genial…am ¿son costosos?-_

\- _Bastante. Es una hora de trabajo-_ le aseguró guiñándole un ojo. Ella se mordió el labio-

\- _De acuerdo…luego me lo preparas y…comenzaré a comprarte más si tu servicio me satisface-_ Rachel alzó una ceja y ella le devolvió el guiño. La morena asintió-

Quinn observó su cuello descubierto y las ganas de dejarle un beso allí la inundaron. La diva ataba su cabello y la accesibilidad era mayor. Dándole una última mirada, se acercó lentamente a el pero se alejó cuando oyó la puerta. Retrocedió unos pasos y rascó su nuca al ver a Marley mirándola con sorpresa.

\- _¿Está todo bien?-_ inquirió la chica-

\- _Perfecto-_ aseguró Rachel-

Quinn se mantuvo a un costado y esperó, mientras la morena ocupaba un cubículo para cambiar su camiseta. Unos segundos, eternos, se observaron con Marley casi en desafío hasta que la diva volvió a aparecer.

\- _Estoy lista-_ le dijo a la chica y enrolló sus brazos en uno de Marley. Las vió dejar el baño y se recargó contra la pared, alzando la cabeza y aguantando la frustración de no ser ella con quien Rachel se marchaba.

Pero volvió a verlas, mientras la puerta terminaba de cerrarse y recordó que, mientras no quisiera que nadie supiera lo que tenían, esas eran las consecuencias que debía pagar.

* * *

 **Otro cap queridismas lectoras, espero les haya gustado.** **M** **uchas gracias por leer y/ o comentar, son un amor y nos estariamos leyendo el domingo posiblemente.**

 **Farfadette12: Mis feelings Robchele están bien, vi las fotos y son solo un par jajaj, no se cual de las dos está más borracha e intentan sostenerse, nada de otro mundo. No creo que Lea la tenga como enemiga, en los videos de ellas juntas claramente se llevan bien porque son dos divas insoportables y caprichosas, para mi gusto(igual sé que son solo amigas pero es que Lea se porta taaaan gay con Emma) Con respecto al fic, ya se me hacía raro que no te quejaras de Sam o Marley. Por ahora da pena Sam peeeeeero... Saludos!**

 **MFernanda: Nunca me gustó eso de Joey y Rachel (y la relación esa toxica con Ross mucho menos) lo único positivo fue que dejó de ser mujeriego por esas dos semanas. Y Janice me gustaba hasta que le miente a Chandler con el tema del esposo, mi vida él con disco en mano y cantando canciones de Lionel Richie jajaj. Saludos!**

 **AleDeCriss: Neh, por eso puse "novio" Hablaba de Alex Petkhjkhlkjkl no sé le el apellido. No sé si se conocen ellas pero claramente no tienen una amistad, no hay fotos con amigos en común ni salidas o esas cosas, coincidieron en un par de eventos nada más. Igual tampoco importa si Emma es amiga de las dos, lo que importa es que Achele es real. PD : Hubiese hecho otro cientos de covers de Paramore si glee me perteneciera y no me hubieses podido detener *risa malvada*, saludos!**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen (de lo contrario hubiese hecho otros covers de Paramore solo para molestar a AleDeCriss, porque siempre me caga a pedo en alguna rw **)** **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!** **


	8. Locuras

Cap. VIII: "Locuras"

Era la primera vez que Rachel la besaba de esa manera, tironeando su camiseta y pegándola más a ella, como si aún pudiera un poco más. Mordía su labio inferior, jadeaba su nombre sobre las bocas y estaba haciéndole perder el control.

Desafiante, brusca y con la locura en cada punta de sus dedos. Estaba casi tratándola mal, sin cuidado y con una pasión desbordante, autómata a cada segundo que avanzaba. Y le parecía irracional como sincero por igual. Quería tocarla, atraparla entre sus brazos pero la morena la alejaba cuando lo intentaba.

La diva la obligó a caminar hacia atrás y golpeó contra la pared. Sujetó su cabeza, respondiéndole el beso con las mismas ansias y sintió las manos en su torso, moviéndose en busca de quitarle la ropa. No le parecía un buen lugar las duchas del McKinley pero no había nadie y tampoco podía detenerla. Por lo que en ese segundo le pareció excelente.

Rachel tocó entre sus piernas, el interior de sus muslos y llegó al cierre de su falda. Cuando lo bajó, la sintió alejarse y abrió los ojos, observándola arrodillarse a la altura donde más la necesitaba. Se sonrieron, con la lujuria cargando sus ojos y atrapó su cabello, guiándola con ansiedad a que comenzara.

\- _Que bien hueles hoy…Quinn…-_ su sonrisa se deterioró. Esa no era su voz. La dulce y chillona voz de Rachel no sonaba como siempre y se removió, intentando entender qué sucedía- _¿es el perfume que te regalé?-_ un beso ruidoso y húmedo invadió su cuello. Y una mano apretó su seno, generándole algo de dolor e incomodidad- _despierta, mi amor-_

Lo hizo. Con brusquedad y se sentó en la cama sudando por los nervios. Su pecho subiendo y bajando, aterrorizado frente a lo que había soñado y mezclado con la realidad que allí tenía.

Sam la miraba con el ceño fruncido y ella notó su falda de porrista levantada. La alisó al instante y trató de recuperar la tranquilidad antes de hablarle.

\- _¿Estás bien?-_

\- _¿Qué demonios haces en mi cuarto, Sam?-_

\- _Tu mamá me dejó pasar cuando le dije que venía por unos trabajos. Solo que te habías dormido-_

\- _¿Y te parece ésta la manera de despertarme?...idiota-_ susurró abandonando la cama y abriendo la puerta- _¿y tu mochila?-_ le preguntó al no verla en la habitación. Él alzó los hombros-

\- _Lo del trabajo era una excusa, como siempre… ¿qué te pasa?-_

\- _¿Qué me pasa?-_ ironizó alzando la voz- _¿te parece interesante despertarme contigo encima y tocándome de esa forma?-_

\- _Lo siento-_ se disculpó él con algo de seriedad. Lo vió gesticular, dudando si decir algo más y se cruzó de brazos, esperando una disculpa sincera- _Sé que lo hemos hablado, Quinn pero…no sé si quiero seguir esperando-_ aseguró poniéndose de pie y llegando a ella-

\- _¿Qué acabas de decir?-_ insistió entre dientes-

\- _Lo que escuchaste. Llevamos dos meses juntos y ya estoy harto de solo unos cuántos besos y que encima lleves días evitándomelos. Finn me dijo que con el llegaron más lejos-_

\- _¡Lo más lejos que llegó Finn fue dejar una mano en mi pierna! No puedo creer que seas igual de imbécil que él. Recuerda que estoy en el club de castidad-_

\- _Pues sí, eres la única miembro junto a la señorita Pillsbury ¿cuál es la gracia?-_

\- _Fuera de mi cuarto-_ le ordenó señalando la puerta-

\- _Quinn, escucha…entiendo eso de los miedos por el que pasan las mujeres, que si su primera vez es molesto o dolor…-_

\- _¡Fuera de mi cuarto!-_

\- _¿Cariño?-_ Judy se asomó, preocupada al oír los gritos de su hija- _¿sucede algo?-_

\- _Sí, acompaña a Sam a la salida, mamá…gracias-_

\- _Pero Quinn….-_ le dió un empujón y cerró de un portazo. Estúpidos chicos que pensaban todo el tiempo en sexo y no respetaban su decisión de esperar para…bueno, solo de esperarla ahora.

Solía tener cientos de esas discusiones con Finn porque cada vez que veían una película juntos, no terminaba de reproducirse ni la primera media hora que él intentaba mover las manos en todo su cuerpo. Lo más lejos que llegó fue tocar sus muslos bajo la falda y por un descuido de ella, no porque lo hubiese deseado.

Y Sam le había insistido solo una vez antes. Ni siquiera insistido, simplemente una vez le había sugerido pasar un día de fin de semana juntos, para avanzar la relación a otro nivel y ella lo pensó. En aquel momento Sam le gustaba de verdad, como el primer día que lo vió pero creía que un mes juntos era poco tiempo para concretar físicamente aquella relación sentimental. Por lo que la idea se esfumó y la olvidaron finalmente.

Y ahora su cabeza le daba vueltas y nada de eso quería. Se arrojó de espalda a la cama y se tapó el rostro con un brazo, para ocultar su molestia porque demostrarlo sola, consigo misma, era peor.

Había soñado con Rachel tan solo diez minutos atrás. Y había despertado de la manera que en nada ayudaba a continuar ese sueño. De repente se imaginó soñar una vez más con ella y despertar teniéndola a su lado. La morena era soñadora, audaz y libre y estaba segura que quizá hubiese pensado esa misma situación siquiera una vez ¿Podrían habérselo imaginado igual?

Quinn estaba pensándola ahora y separó su brazo, mirando el techo y proyectando como un corredor de imágenes en el cada momento. Las dos veces que habían tenido intimidad en la cama de Rachel no durmieron, quizá en el segundo encuentro si Kurt no aparecía iban a hacerlo. Maldijo al chico por lo bajo y observó la puerta abrirse. Sonrió, era Frannie con Oliver.

\- _Creo que quiere su siesta de viernes-_ le dijo su hermana sentándose en la punta de la cama y dejando al niño arrastrarse hasta ella- _dormiste sin él y te lo reclamará más adelante, tenlo por seguro-_

\- _Lo hubieras traído. En realidad solo me acosté a leer algo y…me dormí-_

\- _Te entiendo, puede pasarte. Pero cuando iba a traerlo, Sam se me adelantó. Oí que lo echaste al mejor estilo Fabray ¿sucede algo?-_ Quinn se acercó más a ella, cruzando sus piernas y acomodando a Oliver en el espacio que sus rodillas separadas generaban. Lo abrazó, sujetándolo como si su oso de felpa favorito se tratara y miró a su hermana-

\- _Hombres-_

\- _¿Te insinuó algo?-_ alzó los hombros y Frannie ladeó su cabeza con obviedad, incentivándola a que hablara-

\- _Me desperté y estaba prácticamente sobre mí. Su rostro estaba aquí ¡aquí!-_ exclamó alzando su mano y dejándola a dos centímetros de su rostro- _y tenía una de sus manos en mi pecho-_ agregó sonrojada. Su hermana alzó ambas cejas-

\- _Es una broma-_

\- _¡No! Te lo juro y…-_ gruño, recordando el momento y tratando de olvidarlo instantáneamente-

\- _¿Y?-_

\- _Y me molestó. Me hizo sentir incómoda-_

\- _Pero es tu novio ¿nunca había pasado algo así?-_

\- _No, y entiendo que lo quiera y esas cosas pero yo no y tiene que entenderlo-_

\- _¿No lo quieres porque quieres esperar o no lo quieres porque se trata de él?-_ Quinn desvió su vista y respondió mentalmente. Quince días atrás, su respuesta hubiese sido por la primera opción, simplemente quería esperar. Pero ahora tenía un revuelo de ambas y no estaba muy segura de que aceptarlo en voz alta le haría cambiar de opinión- _¿ya no te gusta?-_

\- _No lo sé…creo que…ya solo un poco-_

\- _¿Se lo has dicho?-_

\- _¿Yo? ¿La reina de las cobardes? Me sorprende tu pregunta-_ Frannie le dedicó una mirada. Allí estaba su hermana menor, sacudida por un temblor de emociones y su pequeño hijo la miraba, alzaba su cabeza para jugar con su mentón y llamar la atención por momentos. Los Fabray no eran cobardes, solo orgullosos. Y Quinn era más Fabray que ella y sus padres juntos-

\- _¿Por qué ya no te sientes igual? ¿Crees que estás cambiando o él lo está haciendo?-_

\- _No es su culpa, supongo. Creo que se trata de mí-_

\- _¿De ti y de tus nuevos sentimientos? ¿O de ti y de ti sola?-_

\- _Es algo que me pasa a mí pero…no me incumbe a mí sola ¿entiendes?-_ Frannie asintió- _y…y es algo que ocurrió rápido pero que no puedo dejar de pensarlo y cada vez que lo recuerdo quiero repetirlo…me siento tan estúpida-_

\- _No deberías. A ver, Quinn, esto que quieres repetir no tiene relación con Sam ¿correcto?-_

\- _Correcto-_

\- _¿Incluye a otra persona?-_ asintió con seguridad- _¿saliste de fiesta y besaste a alguien más?-_

\- _No, no tan literal. Sácale lo de la fiesta-_ Frannie alzó una ceja y luego la otra, riendo y transmitiéndole algo de diversión que ella no pudo ocultar-

\- _¿Has besado a otra persona y crees que están naciendo sentimientos por ese beso?-_ era exactamente eso lo que le estaba pasando. Porque le había dicho a su hermana que cada vez que lo recordaba quería repetirlo. Pero la realidad era que quería ir más allá también. Acariciar, besar y dedicarle tiempo de compañía a Rachel. Porque si la manera en la que se desenvolvían en la intimidad sexual le generaba algo de serenidad, suponía que la intimidad emocional la convertiría en su mejor versión-

\- _Ajá, sí, eso-_

\- _Y… ¿cuál es el problema? Es normal a tu edad. Solo debes hablar con Sam, ser sincera con él y luego quitarte las dudas con el otro muchacho. Espero que no tenga la boca enorme-_ Frannie rió pero ella le sonrió forzada. Russel y Judy jamás la entenderían si ella se llegase a enamorar de una muchacha. Desconocía los pensamientos de su hermana pero aún confesarse con ella sería algo apresurado- _hay otro problema-_

\- _No-_

\- _No te lo estoy preguntando. Eres mi hermana, Quinn. Mi hermanita pequeña y siempre me has contado cuando algo te agobia. Pasé por la adolescencia y créeme que acumularte los problemas tú sola es peor. Es como una bomba que explota mucho antes de ser arrojada…dime qué te pasa-_

Quinn la miró y de la nada un peso subió por su garganta. Quería llorar, como Santana solía hacerlo a escondida solo con ella cuando discutía con Brittany o como Frannie aquella tarde que descubrió las infidelidades de su ex esposo. Eso del amor era un tema complejo, tan sublime que se sentía acorralada, atrapada en una red que no la dejaba bajar.

Su labio titubeó y sus ojos se aguaron. Exponerse a su hermana implicaba luego hacerlo con Sam y finalmente confesarlo todo frente a Rachel. Y no quería hacerlo, su cobardía no se lo permitiría y terminaría arruinándolo todo si algunas palabras salían de su boca por mucho que sinceras fueran.

Se pasó una mano bajo su ojo y quitó una lágrima ante el mutismo y la sorpresa de Frannie. No recordaba haber llorado por amor antes y ni siquiera estaba segura de que amor fuese lo que sentía por Rachel. Pero si sus emociones la traicionaban y la delataban, de algo similar se trataba.

\- _Quinn-_ insistió su hermana- _si no quieres contarme, está bien. Pero fíjate cómo te has puesto por esta situación. No estás equivocada, algo cambió y deberías sincerarte contigo misma primera. Si lloras porque el cambio es bueno, entonces tómalo. Si estás llorando porque lo complicará todo, entonces aléjate de el-_

\- _¿Y qué tal si me gusta?-_ sollozó- _¿qué tal si por más que lo complique todo me gusta y me hace bien?-_

\- _Si lo complicará, no te hace bien-_

\- _¿Y si lo complica para el exterior? ¿Pero dentro de mí solo mejora todo?-_ Frannie parpadeó, el tono de su hermana salió violento, alto y sus brazos abiertos se complementaban con el temblor de su voz. Quinn pocas veces hablaba de sentimientos, pero era la primera vez que la veía en ese estado-

\- _Si te hace una mejor persona, entonces no lo alejes. No es un problema-_ ella la observó, mordiéndose la mejilla interna mientras más lágrimas salían. Tampoco quería alejarlo y, a decir verdad, quería salir corriendo en busca de ese problema justo en ese momento-

\- _¿Y si se apodera de mí? ¿Si el problema comienza a manejarme y no puedo detenerlo?-_ Frannie le sonrió, poniéndose de pie y tomando a su pequeño hijo entre sus brazos-

\- _¿No acabas de decir que no es un problema? -_ le guiñó un ojo y caminó a la puerta. Quinn la observó y murmuró algo más, deteniéndola violentamente con el picaporte en mano-

\- _Es una chica…mis sentimientos son hacia otra chica-_ Frannie giró lentamente y se miraron, sin reacciones y el miedo en su interior se incrementó. Si su hermana le daba la espalda o hablaba con sus padres, entonces los sentimientos se esfumarían gracias al terror que su familia podía generarle.

Sus lágrimas cayeron por el costado y resbalaron por su cuello, estaba ahogándose en ellas y necesitaba reflotar con tan solo una palabra de aliento, un respaldo que su hermana podría darle.

Oliver emitió un pequeño grito y rió en su dirección; y eso fue suficiente para que Frannie regresara a ella.

La abrazó, como estaba necesitando y lloró en su hombro. Su hermana pasó todo un brazo tras su espalda y la retuvo con el pequeño en medio, el único que reía entremedio de su llanto. Le susurró decenas de disculpas y ella solo intentó silenciarla, asegurándole que todo estaba bien.

\- _Cuando le cuentes a papá seré su mayor vergüenza-_ Frannie se separó, mirándola con reproche y negó con seguridad-

\- _No le diré nada a papá. Solo tú debes hacerlo y cuándo tú lo sientas conveniente… ¿entonces…?-_ murmuró sentándose a su lado- _¿besaste a una chica?-_ asintió, recibiendo a Oliver en sus muslos y sus pequeñas manos en el rostro. Él la miró, como si entendiera su tristeza y se aferró a su cuello en un abrazo como cuando dormía con ella- _¿y ese es el problema que crees existe?_

\- _Sí, ella es…más liberal pero yo…no podría ser igual-_

\- _No podrás si no te pasa absolutamente nada con ella. Si te interesa de verdad con el paso del tiempo, el cambio vendrá solo-_

\- _¿Y si no quiero esperar? ¿Qué tal si alguien me la quita por mis miedos?-_ recordó a Marley y su insistencia con la morena. La chica hacía muy obvio su gusto o enamoramiento por Rachel y por ahora era un problema para ella. Y lo sería aún mayor sí, como su hermana aseguraba, al pasar el tiempo su amor por Rachel se afianzaba-

\- _Entonces ve, toma las dudas y quítatelas. Cuánto antes-_

\- _No entiendo-_ Frannie sonrió de medio lado, segura frente a lo que pensaba-

\- _¿Cuántas veces se han besado?-_

\- _Muchas…o bueno, en dos ocasiones-_

\- _¿Y haz sentido lo mismo ambas veces?-_ Quinn entrecerró los ojos. La primera vez, bajo aquella confusión de los cupos, la primera fusión de sus labios marcó un cambio en su vida; el cambio en el que se veían envuelta ahora. Y la segunda vez, dos días atrás y la tarde en que Kurt casi las descubre, toda la adrenalina había bajado y algo de temple dedicado había en sus caricias y besos. Asique no, no había sentido lo mismo pero tenían algo en común: y es que le había gustado-

\- _Un poco-_

\- _La única manera de que te saques la duda es que vayas por ella, la vuelvas a besar y todo se aclare-_

\- _No, eso me dejará peor-_ aseguró. Cuando besaba a Rachel, simplemente no podía parar-

\- _No, Quinn. Si la besas bajo ese pensamiento y sabiendo que cambiará todo, incluyendo lo tuyo con Sam, los sentimientos serán otros. Si solo te genera más ganas de continuar besándola entonces, querida hermana… estás enamorada de ella-_

Quinn dejó que Oliver se fuera a los brazos de Frannie y se echó a la cama.

Aquel era el punto máximo de todos sus miedos: confirmar que estaba enamorada de Rachel Berry.

* * *

Ese lugar no era seguro para ella pero, si no avanzaba con su idea ahora, iba a continuar perdiendo tiempo y ella solía ahorrarlo, utilizarlo de la forma adecuada y no perderlo.

\- _Nueve-_ murmuró cuando las puertas se abrieron y una chica abandonó el lugar. Rachel la observó detrás de una columna, casi escondida y esperó un momento más, confirmando que ya nadie volvía y solo una porrista quedaba en el interior del lugar.

Salió de allí y caminó por donde había visto salir a nueve chicas y, con un último vistazo hacia atrás, ingresó a las duchas y se detuvo un momento al entrar. Era un espacio grande y aún había algo de vapor rodeándolo. Acomodó el libro que llevaba para estudiar esa tarde contra su pecho y caminó con lentitud.

Por un momento pensó en llamar a Quinn y no sorprenderla, quizá, desnuda; pero si había contado mal al escuadrón, entonces podía haber alguien más y no quería generarle problemas a la rubia y menos a ella misma. Tragó saliva al oír una ducha abrirse y avanzó siguiendo el sonido, encontrándose casi al final del lugar con una toalla colgada y un canto por lo bajo.

No podía ver a la porrista pero la oía y por un momento pensó en asomarse tras esa pequeña pared, donde del otro lado caía el agua y golpeaba fuertemente contra el piso. Carraspeó, luego de pensar que debía evitar algún problema con la rubia y la llamó.

\- _Quinn-_ susurró pero la canción continuó. Se mordió la mejilla interna y abrazó más el libro, esperando porque apareciera y no se molestarla al verla allí- _Quinn-_

Debatió mentalmente el momento y recordó que a ella no le gustaba que invadieran su privacidad, por lo que no tendría que estar haciéndolo ahora con alguien más. Giró sobre sus talones, dispuesta a dejar el lugar y esperar por la rubia afuera.

\- _¿A dónde vas?-_ se detuvo bruscamente. Sintiendo un golpe helado en su cuello y tragó saliva ¿iba a verla desnuda si volteaba? Suspiró aliviada al girar y verla aún con el uniforme-

\- _Buenas tardes, Quinn. Es que…te llamaba y no…no me escuchabas-_

\- _Si me llamabas, era porque me necesitabas ¿qué sucede?-_ Quinn dejó un brazo flexionado contra la pared y se apoyó, alzándole las cejas a que continuara-

\- _Vine a traerte tu cupo-_ la vió sonreír de medio lado, de esa manera victoriosa con que frecuentaba hacerlo y luego estiró su otra mano-

\- _Dámelo-_ sus dedos se movieron hacia el interior de la palma, exigiéndole que se lo entregara y Rachel asintió. Caminó hasta detenerse frente a ella y miró a su alrededor hasta dar con una silla. Dejó allí el libro y se quitó la mochila, buscando en uno de los bolsillos un sobre- _¿tú lo hiciste?-_ preguntó la rubia al recibir el sobre color rojo, claramente no comprado por los detalles en las esquinas-

\- _Si-_ murmuró sonrojada- _tengo una caja con muchos papeles, de distintos colores porque me gusta preparar cosas distintas. Oh y adentro está tu cupo. También lo escribí-_ Quinn lo abrió con cuidado y lo leyó con rapidez, sonriendo al ver otra estrella dorada al pie de la hoja-

\- _Allí estaré-_ le aseguró alzándolo y sacudiéndolo levemente- _¿cuánto te debo?-_ ella balbuceó, olvidando de repente que debía cobrárselo y repasó sus manos hasta intentar recordar el precio-

\- _Es…son cinco dólares. Con cinco cupos a la semana, la ganancia mensual es bastante ahorrable-_

\- _Claro, entiendo. Eso es genial…ven, por aquí tengo mi mochila-_ dejó sus cosas aún en la silla y la siguió. Tras doblar en una última esquina, se encontraban los casilleros y Quinn abrió uno de la fila del medio. Ella observó todo a su alrededor, era como si las porristas tuviesen algo de privilegio y allí dentro otro pequeño Instituto era solo para ellas. Bancos, toallas, sillas y una vitrina con equipos de higiene. Se acercó a uno, tomando una botella de aerosol y lanzando algo contra su muñeca, solo para confirmar cuán bien olía- _deberás reponer ese envase-_ la soltó al instante, por la voz de Quinn en su cuello y giró algo avergonzada-

\- _Lo siento. Lo haré cuánto antes-_ la rubia rió-

\- _Era una broma, Berry. Aquí tienes-_ le dijo con billetes en mano y ella los tomó, luchando infantilmente un momento porque Quinn no quería soltarlos-

\- _Dámelos, Quinn-_

\- _Son tuyos-_ les dijo entregándoselos finalmente- _Asique… ¿te llama la atención el lugar?-_

\- _Sí…es decir, no es que nunca haya visto una ducha , toallas y esas cosas pero…sí, se ve distinto a cualquier baño de Instituto normal-_

\- _Es que este no es un baño normal ni un lugar normal…Debemos mantenerlo ordenado o Sylvester nos triplica las vueltas en la cancha luego. Aunque bueno, fácilmente a mi no me molestaría-_

\- _Claro, tu estado físico te lo permitiría ¿cierto?-_ Quinn sonrió con sorna y asintió- _y… ¿por qué te quedas hasta esta hora? ¿por qué no te bañas junto a las demás?-_ la vió sonrojarse, quizá por el agua caliente aún cayendo y el calor que llegaba hasta ellas o por vergüenza ante la pregunta. Pero Quinn Fabray sonrojada, se estaba volviendo de sus imágenes favoritas-

\- _No suelo hacerlo. Me da algo de…no lo sé, simplemente no es muy cómodo saber que alguien puede verme en ese estado-_

\- _Eso es contradictorio. Un minuto atrás alardeabas de tu cuerpo y ahora te avergüenzas de el-_

\- _No me avergüenzo de el, Berry ¿es que acaso no lo has visto? No tengo razones para avergonzarme-_ rodó los ojos, divertida ante el tono de Quinn al responderle solo para no perder la batalla verbal- _me da algo de pudor que alguien pueda verme así, nada más-_

\- _Está bien, lo entiendo. Solo que…no te imaginaba en esa situación-_

\- _De la misma manera en que no te imagino callada por más de dos minutos-_ rieron, como si de la broma más divertida se tratara y ella acomodó las manos tras su espalda, echándose contra la vitrina y observando el rostro iluminado de la rubia. Cada vez que reía, su rostro parecía otro. Sus facciones cambiaban y hasta el tono de su voz salía más infantil, más enternecedor y, por mucho que llevara el uniforme de porristas, cuando reía dejaba de ser esa Quinn Fabray malvada- _¿qué?-_ le preguntó al sentirse observada durante mucho tiempo. Rachel alzó los hombros-

\- _Oía tu risa…no debes esconderla tanto-_

\- _Bueno-_ comenzó, dejando su mano contra la pared y sobre el hombro de Rachel- _todos en el fondo escondemos algo y somos más vulnerables a mostrar nuestras locuras ¿no crees?-_ ella vagó la mirada en su rostro y se detuvo en su boca: se moría por estirarse y besarla allí mismo. Cuando Quinn hablaba sin restricciones y usaba ese tono bajo, solo para que oyeran ellas dos y nadie más se colara, estaba comenzando a ser una de sus cosas favoritas también. Se impulsó varias veces con ayuda de sus manos, su cuerpo balanceándose y su espalda golpeándose una y otra vez hacia atrás, mientras la rubia se acercaba lentamente- _¿no crees?-_

\- _¿Todo lo que has mostrado forma parte de tus locuras?-_ la rubia asintió, acortando la distancia y humedeciéndose los labios- _que linda tu locura ¿quieres juntarla con la mía?-_ Quinn se detuvo justo sobre su boca y alzó la vista, mirándola y descubriendo el brillo en sus ojos. No entendió si la pregunta fue momentánea o a largo plazo pero pensó que, ambas locuras juntas, serían una explosión que ni toda la cordura junta la detendría. Como aquella bomba de la que Frannie le había advertido pero, incluso en esa charla, ya era demasiado tarde para evitar arrojarla-

Sus manos seguras, ahora nerviosas, se posaron en la cintura de Rachel y la jaló, sellando sus labios en un beso que demostraba eso mismo: el caos que se desataba cada vez que lo hacían. Sentía la respiración de la morena en un violento aire golpear su boca y eso solo la energizaba más.

La diva atrapó su nuca y le impedía alejarse, incluso cuando los segundos avanzaban y las respiraciones se dificultaban. Y de esa manera actuaba igual que su cuerpo, que su deseo interno de no poder ni querer separarse cuando sus bocas entraban en contacto. Era como una segunda consciencia que le imploraba por no separarse de Rachel "No. No. No. No te separes de ella ahora"

El calor de las duchas, el vapor, la idea de saber que ya casi nadie quedaba en el Instituto y la lengua de Rachel en su labio inferior estaban calentando el ambiente, su cuerpo y sus manos, que se movían intensamente en los costados de la morena. Y el "No. No. No. No te separes de ella ahora" seguía taladrando su interior.

Era la primera vez que Rachel la besaba de esa manera, tironeando su camiseta y pegándola más a ella, como si aún pudiera un poco más. Mordía su labio inferior, jadeaba su nombre sobre las bocas y estaba haciéndole perder el control. Y ya estaba casi perdida y aquella segunda consciencia era inútil ahora, arrastrada a un segundo plano.

Desafiante, brusca y con la locura en cada punta de sus dedos. Estaba casi tratándola mal, sin cuidado y con una pasión desbordante, autómata a cada segundo que avanzaba. Y le parecía irracional como sincero por igual. Quería tocarla, atraparla entre sus brazos pero la morena la alejaba cuando lo intentaba.

La diva la obligó a caminar hacia atrás y golpeó contra la pared. Sujetó su cabeza, respondiéndole el beso con las mismas ansias y sintió las manos en su torso, moviéndose en busca de quitarle la ropa. No le parecía un buen lugar las duchas del McKinley pero no había nadie y tampoco podía detenerla. Por lo que en ese segundo le pareció excelente.

Rachel tocó entre sus piernas, el interior de sus muslos y llegó al cierre de su falda. Quinn observó el techo, ojalá mordiera sus piernas para confirmar que no estaba en el sueño de días atrás. Estaba con la diva, justo en esa situación y todo estaba subiendo un escalón más de locura. Y sabía que debía detenerla, detenerlas a ambas pero no podía. La entrepierna le dolía y Rachel golpeando sus caderas solo la descontrolaba más.

Gimió su nombre, rogando porque entendiera su petición y la morena se detuvo. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados, bajando la intensidad e intentando controlar su respiración. Oyó los pasos, Rachel se alejaba y la siguió al instante.

\- _Te espero en casa-_ le dijo con la voz ronca, mientras tomaba su mochila y el libro- _por lo del cupo-_ aclaró- _y…deberías bañarte ya. Has dejado la ducha abierta y derrochaste agua-_ las dos, se reclamó Rachel al notar que ella también había sido la culpable de que litros de agua habían caído sin ser utilizados-

\- _Sí, iré…iré uno de estos días…Rachel-_ la llamó mientras continuaba avanzando sin siquiera mirarla. La morena se detuvo y Quinn quitó algo de su mochila, antes de correr y detenerse frente a ella- _podrías… ¿podríamos intercambiar números? Para avisarte cuando vaya y eso-_ agregó al mostrar su móvil y la diva asintió-

\- _Claro, déjame agendártelo-_ la rubia la vió arrebatarle el celular con agilidad y de la misma manera anotar algo, antes de devolvérselo. Rachel le sonrió y pasó a su lado-

 _\- ¿No vas a anotar el mío?-_ La morena llegó hasta la puerta y abrió, girando antes de marcharse para responderle.

\- _Si lo tengo, posiblemente te escribiría hoy mismo, asique…esperaré a que tú lo hagas. Y allí lo agendaré. Nos vemos luego, Quinn-_

Rachel volteó y avanzó por el largo pasillo, sintiendo el temblor en sus piernas incapaces de superar el momento de minutos atrás.

Quinn observó su móvil y buscó entre sus contactos. Marcó el número y rió, sacudiendo su cabeza al oírlo sonar a lo lejos.

Guardó su teléfono y, mientras se desnudaba, recordó las últimas palabras de Rachel. Sonrió, posiblemente ella también volvería a marcarle ese mismo día. Esa misma noche.

* * *

 **Otro cap queridismas lectoras, espero les haya gustado y si no, espero que vengan mejores.** **M** **uchas gracias por leer y/ o comentar, son un amor**

 **Farfadette12: Lo único que voy a decir es que la joyera...10 puntos, nada tonta Lea con ese tipo de amigas y encima siempre se van solas de vacaciones. Steph la rubia? Me cae tan mal siempre pegada a Lea y llevándola para todos lados, me cae peor que el gigo y eso ya es mucho. Saludos!**

 **AleDeCriss: No concuerdo,sorry. Lea es muy intensa en proyectos y personas, lo fue con Dianna y ahora lo es con Emma. Creo que su personalidad es medio dificil de llevar y cuando encuentra alguien con quien es compatible lo demuestra. No veo eso de que quiera hacer un nuevo shipp. Saludos!**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen (de lo contrario hubiésemos visto más de una vez a Beth en brazos de Rachel) **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!** **


	9. Fuera de control

Cap. IX: "Fuera de control"

Era mitad de semana y las mitades de semana no solían ser interesante para Rachel. Pero siempre había una primera vez para todos y ese miércoles las cosas sucedieron de otra manera.

Llevaba tres años en el McKinley y nunca nadie se había acercado a hablarle de esa manera y con aquellas palabras. Y, para ser la primera vez, pensó que sería muy difícil que una segunda sonara mejor.

Estaba sacando su libro para la clase de escritura y literatura cuando alguien habló a sus espaldas y ella cerró su casillero, volteando a ver con una sonrisa cordial a quién le hablaba.

\- _Buenos días, Rachel-_ era Marley, con dos libros sosteniendo a la altura de sus muslos y balanceándose apenas con nervios. Ella la miró, pocas veces la había visto en ese estado y era solo cuando algún popular se burlaba o decía algo de ella-

\- _Buenos días, Marley ¿cómo estás?-_

\- _Muy bien, Rachel, gracias. Compartimos clase ahora ¿te importaría que vayamos juntas?-_ ladeó la cabeza, con una sonrisa divertida y negó, intentando entender la inquietud de la chica-

\- _Para nada-_

\- _Am y antes…también quería preguntarte algo-_ Marley le dió una mirada a su alrededor y, al ver que nadie estaba observándolas, se acercó un poco más a ella y se inclinó, hablando casi en un murmullo- _quieres…¿quieres que hagamos algo a la tarde? Me gustaría invitarte a algún lado, no lo sé ¿caminar e ir por un helado?-_

Rachel la miró un momento y, tras ver pasar a Santana y Brittany, el uniforme le recordó a Quinn y pensó por qué no podía ser ella quién la invitara a una tarde juntas. No estaría en ese debate interno para saber qué responder porque de inmediato hubiese casi gritado con un si.

Y no es que Marley tuviese puntos negativos, no, de hecho no creía que los tuviese pero no era a ella quién besaba en secreto y casi a escondidas, por lo que la adrenalina de salir a compartir unas horas no sería la misma.

Miró el temblor en sus manos y supo que esa era la misma manera en que ella se comportaba con la rubia. Y Quinn le gustaba. Quizá no de esa locura que cualquier adolescente cree sentir pero, si con apenas unos besos y pocos encuentros el control salía de ella, no quería imaginar cuán enamorada podía llegar a estar para el final del ciclo lectivo.

Se aclaró la garganta y parpadeó cuando la chica suspiró agobiada, cansada de esperar porque repensara todo aquello. Y asintió.

\- _Sí, sería interesante, Marley ¿quieres que nos veamos en el parque?-_ la chica negó con seguridad-

\- _Me gustaría pasar por ti, si se puede-_ se sonrojó sin saberlo. Aquello sonaba como algo más que una simple salida de amigas y no estaba muy segura de remar hacia el mismo lado las posibles ilusiones de Marley. Sin embargo, no encontró la manera de negarse y volvió a mover la cabeza en afirmación- _genial-_ la vió acercarse y cerró los ojos al sentir su beso en la mejilla. Cálido, suave y duradero, sin intenciones de molestarla y en agradecimiento-

Volvió a abrirlos y su vista se desvió atrás de la chica, a Quinn que pasaba frente a ellas y miró a Marley de arriba abajo antes de enrollar su brazo en uno de Sam y alzar el mentón, caminando sin siquiera mirarla una vez a ella.

\- _¿Vamos?-_ le recordó al oír el timbre de una nueva hora y, acomodando el libro contra su pecho, caminaron hacia el lado contrario por donde había desaparecido Quinn.

Al entrar al salón, se acomodó en uno de los bancos del fondo, tenía algunas cosas que pensar y no quería a nadie observándola cuando el profesor preguntara quién quería responder.

El señor Rufford ingresó y, como cada clase, apenas los saludó y comenzó con sus órdenes.

\- _Bien, abran sus libros, página 87 y harán las actividades recordando todo lo visto la clase anterior. Comparaciones, síntesis y cuadros. Al final de la hora los llevaré y los…-_ de repente, como un foco de luz, se encendió en ella y eso era justo lo que necesitaba.

Abrió su cuaderno, especial, como solía llamarlo porque allí hacía dibujos o escribía pequeñas frases cuando terminaba los trabajos ante de tiempo en clases y tenía tiempo libre. Algo que le sucedía a menudo y no al resto de sus compañeros.

Tomó su bolígrafo color rosa, con un toque de brillo y en la última hoja dibujó un pequeño cuadro comparativo. Del lado izquierdo decía Marley y del lado derecho Quinn. Se mordió el labio, notando que era algo patético pero Quinn era quien le gustaba y Marley la chica que la invitaba a salir y siempre estaba con ella. Asique no sonaba tan loco después de todo.

La observó de reojo y le sonrió apenas al descubrirla observándola. Se removió y comenzó a escribir, recordando los detalles más importantes de ambas.

Quiso escribir algo de la castaña primero pero su mano fue directa bajo el nombre de Quinn y allí comenzó.

Era hermosa. Lo tachó, eso era obvio. Sin embargo volvió a escribirlo en el renglón de abajo porque era un punto importante después de todo. Quinn era hermosa, la capitana de las porristas, olía siempre bien y la besaba de esa manera que encendía todo en ella. Se mordió el labio, recordando todos sus besos y apretó sus piernas cuando otras imágenes también la invadieron.

La dejó cargar a Oliver, bromeaba cuando estaban solas y se mostraba divertida solo con ella. Eso era algo digno de admirar y por el que sentirse orgullosa. Quinn era otra persona cuando estaba con ella y no cualquier persona. Una especial.

Bien, ahora debía escribir algo negativo. Golpeó el bolígrafo contra el cuaderno y pensó. Antes de que toda aquella confusión del cupo sucediera, Quinn tenía cientos de cosas negativas. Quiso golpearse, ahora que estaba en esa especie de enamoramiento por ella de repente las olvidaba.

A veces solía decirle que hablaba mucho y que no la imaginaba callada. Bueno, eso quizás muchos querían decírselo. Quinn solía tratar mal a su mejor amigo y eso era algo inaceptable, lo catalogaba de chismoso y más de una vez le echó maldiciones. La porrista era algo prepotente, el trato frente a los demás no era el mismo cuando estaban juntas y eso era algo triste.

Sin duda era de sus puntos negativos más negativos, incluso. A Quinn le gustaba más la popularidad que seguir el ritmo de sus sentimientos. Y ella era todo lo contrario ¿podrían llevarse bien en ese sentido alguna vez? Lo dudaba.

Y lo peor, el punto que debió haber anotado como primero, era que estaba con Sam. La rubia no estaba soltera y ella era consciente de eso, por mucho que lo olvidara cuando se besaban, Quinn tenía novio y lo engañaba con ella. Y ser algo así como el segundo plato no era muy digno ni interesante de vivir.

Regresó su vista a Marley y la vió concentrada en sus tareas. Sonrió, Marley también era hermosa y compartía con Quinn ese punto. Quizá no tenía sus ojos verdes ni su pelo dorado, o sus piernas bien trabajadas y su sonrisa arrogante. Pero era hermosa.

Era dulce, tímida y amable con ella. Era algo así como otra versión de sí misma y estaba segura que cualquier persona se sentiría atraída por Marley. Era la capitana del club de lectura y a ella le encantaba leer. Y estaba soltera. Marley tenía muchas virtudes que no iba a continuar escribiendo solo para que su lista no quedara más larga que la de Quinn.

Pensó en sus puntos negativos y momentáneamente no encontró. Quizá, en la salida de esa tarde, descubriría alguno.

Cerró su cuaderno y se sintió observada. Alzó la vista, descubriendo a sus compañeros mirándola y a su profesor cerca de ella, con tiza en mano y esperando algo.

\- _¿Qué?-_ preguntó con un leve sonrojo-

\- _La respuesta al segundo punto, Berry-_ maldijo mentalmente y en la otra punta Marley se puso de pie, alegando que ella respondería.

La oyó hablar por unos minutos y, tras terminar, recibió la felicitación del señor Rufford y el aplauso del resto.

Rachel se dejó caer contra la mesa y se tapó la cabeza con el libro. No, definitivamente Marley no tenía ningún punto negativo.

* * *

\- _Disculpen por llegar tarde, todos en sus sillas que comenzaremos con…-_

\- _Señor Shue-_ Rachel volteó hacia las filas de arriba. Allí atrás, se sorprendió de oír a Sam y verlo con la mano alzada. Quinn a su lado tenía un cuaderno en sus muslos y dejó de escribir para observarlo también- _antes de comenzar, me gustaría cantar algo-_

\- _Fantástico, Sam-_ lo apoyó él- _es bueno oír las voces de todos. Este viernes comenzaremos a repartir los solos y duetos para las seccionales… ¿qué vas a cantar?-_ Sam miró a Quinn y le sonrió, antes de bajar y detenerse en medio del salón. Le dió una indicación a Brad, el pianista que siempre los acompañaba y Rachel entrecerró los ojos, observándolo con detenimiento.

Él comenzó y con su mirada fija en Quinn. Hacía algunos ridículos pasos de baile pero estaba cantándole a Quinn. Y no cualquier canción, ella la conocía. La letra hablaba de sexo y la música original era particular también. Rachel apretó los ojos y negó ligeramente, antes nunca le había caído mal el chico, pero ahora de repente quería ponerse de pie y darle un fuerte golpe.

Desvió su mirada a Quinn, que lo miraba con la boca abierta y luego la bajó hasta ella. Se observaron por un segundo y regresaron al chico, que terminaba su número y recibía la aprobación del señor Shuester.

\- _Eso fue genial, Sam. Regresa a tu lugar-_ por eso nunca le había gustado eso de que cada años buscaran nuevos integrantes para el coro. Porque en parte le quitaban su protagonismo y, en parte, quien se lo quitaba era el novio de la chica que le gustaba. Aunque eso fuese reciente, pero igual todo se relacionaba-

\- _Señor Shue-_ habló esta vez Marley- _quiero recordarle que mañana con Rachel haremos un número especial-_ ella la miró y la chica a su lado se sonrojó. El profesor asintió, algo confundido pero le dijo que lo esperaba ansioso-

\- _Pues si sus voces suenan bien, serán una linda pareja frente a todos-_ agregó Quinn, pulsando el botón de su lapicera para continuar escribiendo-

\- _Dueto. Se llama dueto-_ la corrigió la chica y Quinn la fulminó con la mirada-

\- _Si así quieres llamarlo. Discúlpame por no tener tu mismo diccionario de pequeñeces-_

\- _Bien, bien-_ las cortó el profesor- _les daré un listado de canciones y haremos dos grupos. Los chicos elegirán el número de apertura y las chicas el final. Vamos, agrúpense-_

Rachel solo giró, esperando por las demás pero las porristas formaron su pequeño grupo, sin intenciones de moverse por lo que se puso de pie y llegó hasta ellas. Allí iba otro punto en contra de Quinn, mientras Marley le prestaba atención a todos sus comentarios, la rubia apenas la miraba.

Y entendía que no debían tocarse, besarse o hablarse como lo hacían cuando estaban solas, pero a veces le gustaba fantasear con que Quinn se olvidara del mundo que las rodeaba y la tratara como en la intimidad.

\- _Berry…¡Berry!-_ Santana aplaudió frente a su rostro, para que regresara a la realidad y, tras parpadear y sonrojarse, anotó otro punto contra Quinn: se burlaba de ella ahora con sus dos amigas-

* * *

Eran casi las seis cuando la particular salida terminó y, así como dos horas atrás, Marley la acompañaba a la puerta, caminando despreocupadamente con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

\- _Fue una linda tarde. Creo que ese helado será parte de mi cena-_ bromeó Rachel mientras colocaba las llaves en la cerradura. Habían pasado una media hora en el parque, conversando de glee y temas en común antes de ir por un helado. Y había sido un helado grande, especial que el lugar les ofreció y que debieron botar un poco a la basura porque ya no podían continuar con el. Había sido divertido a pesar de derrocharlo-

\- _Sería interesante ver a Rachel Berry cenar helado-_

\- _¿Es un desafío?-_ la chica negó ligeramente-

\- _No, solo interesante. También me divertí, asique…podríamos repetirlo otro día-_

\- _Claro, pero la próxima terminamos ese helado-_ rieron, al imaginarse en la misma situación pero comiendo de más aquellos raros sabores-

\- _O quizá no, si antes te invito a una cena-…nos vemos mañana, Rach-_ sintió otro suave beso en su mejilla pero no como el de la mañana. Marley rozó sus labios antes de alejarse y le sonrió, algo que ella no pudo devolverle.

La vió girar y caminar, desapareciendo de su vista y liberó una cantidad de aire exagerado. Eso no estaba en sus planes ni mucho menos lo imaginaba. Porque si en ese momento fue un roce inocente, casto y rápido, la próxima salida quizá podía transformarse en un beso.

Dejó una mano en la frente y volteó, oyendo su celular sonar de su pequeña cartera. Era un mensaje, del mismo número que la había llamado la noche anterior pero sin nombre de contacto.

\- **_"¿Terminó tu cita?"_**

\- **_"No era una cita"_**

\- **_"¿Terminó tu cita?" -_** rodó los ojos y respondió rápidamente-

\- **_"No era una cita. Y estoy sola ahora"-_** estaba guardando su teléfono cuando un automóvil frenó con violencia frente a su casa y su mirada se encontró con la de Quinn a través de la ventanilla.

Desde allí podía ver la mandíbula tensa de la rubia, antes de que apagara el motor y caminara a ella. Rachel se adentró y dejó la puerta abierta, oyéndola cerrarse luego con descuido.

Se quitó el abrigo y sintió los ojos de Quinn recorriéndola, parada junto a la puerta y contra la pared.

\- _Buenas tardes, Quinn-_

\- _Había venido a las cuatro y ya no estabas… ¿te divertiste?-_

\- _Sí, bastante. Tenemos muchas cosas en común con Marley-_ la rubia resopló irónicamente-

\- _¿Cómo cuáles? Además de los suéteres de búhos, cantar y ser las no populares-_

\- _Exactamente esas-_ respondió con una sonrisa burlona y Quinn se echó sobre el sillón, mientras ella abría la puerta trasera para cederle paso a Estrella. Saltó a saludarla, como siempre luego de pasar horas sin verse y luego corrió hasta la rubia, dejando las patas delanteras a su lado para estirarse hasta su rostro-

\- _No quiero que me beses-_ le apuntó pero Estrella ladró, antes de comenzar a lamerle el rostro con su gran lengua. Quinn quiso empujarla y alejarla, porque perdía mucha saliva e iba a parar casi dentro de su boca y eso le resultaba asqueroso. Pero el animal simplemente era enorme- _basta, basta, fuera ya…Rachel, quítala-_

\- _Estrella-_ la llamó la morena golpeando su recipiente de comida contra el suelo. Quinn la vió correr hacia Rachel y devorar el alimento con las mismas ganas que le había llenado el rostro de saliva solo un segundo atrás-

\- _Creí que los elefantes comían hojas-_

\- _Que graciosa… ¿tienes hambre? ¿quieres comer algo?-_ la rubia negó, aunque se había pasado toda la tarde en su cama y con su móvil en mano, esperando porque Rachel respondiera sus mensajes y poco había comido. Nada- _¿y agua?-_

\- _No. Solo vine para hacer valer mi cupo. Aunque creo que ya no nos queda tiempo, tus padres vendrán en un rato y…como estuviste toda la tarde fuera, dudo que nos quede una hora-_

\- _Discúlpame, no sabía que no podía salir a tomar un helado con una amiga-_ ironizó sentándose en el sillón frente a ella-

\- _¿Tan básica es esa chica que te lleva por un helado en una cita? Es algo…patético. Sam me llevó la primera vez….-_

\- _Si vas a hablar de Sam hazlo lejos de aquí-_ le ordenó seriamente- _me revuelve el estómago recordar su boca enorme-_ Quinn mordió su mejilla interna y ella dejó sus pies en la mesa ratona, ignorándola por un momento-

\- _Solo estaba dándote consejos para que tu novia no vuelva…-_

\- _¡No es mi novia!-_ la cortó poniéndose de pie- _y a decir verdad no sé hasta cuando porque ella si me trata bien y es dulce de verdad conmigo-_

\- _Claro, porque no tiene una reputación que cuidar. Es la hija de la cocinera-_

\- _Y tú una idiota-_ le dijo y Quinn movió su mandíbula de un lado a otro. Ni siquiera lo pensó pero que se comportara de esa manera era injusto, sobre todo si encima comenzaba las discusiones- _Marley no se merece que la trates así-_

\- _Me da igual. Está metiéndose donde no debe-_

\- _¿Qué?-_ preguntó molesta- _¿y según tú dónde es eso?-_

\- _Contigo-_

Se miraron y el calor de la ira que se había encendido, de repente se heló. Quinn se puso de pie y dejando una mano al costado de su mentón la besó. Dejó la otra en su cadera y caminó hacia atrás, hasta recostarse en el sillón y recibirla sobre ella.

La rubia bajó con besos por su cuello y ella se arqueó cuando un muslo se acomodó entre sus piernas. Las manos de la rubia acariciaban su torso hasta colarse bajo su camiseta. Cuando apretó sus pechos por sobre le brassier y gimió su nombre, algo de lucidez la golpeó y recordó aquel cuadro que había hecho por la mañana.

Mientras que con Marley todo era conversaciones y charlas entretenidas, con Quinn todo se estaba tornando sexual y pasional, y no lo quería de esa manera. Porque en el fondo, su ser que se ahoga por continuar, ya había aceptado su gusto por la rubia y quería otro tipo de intimidad con ella.

\- _Quinn…para…-_ la detuvo alejándola levemente por los hombros-

\- _¿Qué pasa? ¿Te hice daño?-_ no pudo evitar acariciar bajo su mentón y sonreírle. Eso era de las virtudes que más le gustaba de la porrista: siempre le preguntaba si estaba bien-

\- _No pero…no viniste a esto-_ Quinn lanzó aire resignada y ,con un impulso de sus brazos, se alejó de ella-

\- _Sí, lo siento… ¿vas a cantarme? ¿hay tiempo?-_ Rachel se sentó y la miró, negando antes de preguntarle otra cosa-

\- _¿Tú me llamaste anoche?-_ la rubia se sonrojó un poco-

\- _No sé de qué hablas-_

\- _Anoche, cuando estaba poniéndome mi pijama mi celular sonó y atendí. Pero nadie decía nada y…puedo jurar que es el mismo número con el que acabas de enviarme un mensaje-_

\- _¿Qué haces?-_ le preguntó Quinn cuando caminó a su cartera, dispuesta a corroborar los números- _Sí, Rachel , maldita sea fui yo-_ sonrió, apenas había podido dar dos pasos cuando la desesperación de la rubia le jugó en contra y allí estaba, luego de orillarla, aceptando sus acciones-

\- _¿Por qué me llamaste pero no respondiste? Estuvimos como diez minutos pegadas con la oreja al teléfono y no dijiste nada-…. ¿por qué lo hiciste?-_ Quinn alzó los hombros y ella se cruzó de brazos-

\- _Estuve mucho tiempo pensando si llamarte o no. Y cuando me arriesgué, cuando oí tu voz del otro lado yo…solo me puse nerviosa y no sabía cómo comenzar una conversación ¿y por qué respondiste los mensajes si no estabas segura de que se trataba de mí?-_ ella sonrió con superioridad-

\- _Supuse que se trataba de ti-_

\- _¿Por qué?-_

\- _Porque te conozco. Pude ver tu cara ayer, cuando intercambiamos números y si no llamabas tú, llamaba yo. Solo que tú me ganaste. Si vuelves a llamarme hoy, el comienzo de la conversación correrá por mi cuenta-_ le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Quinn apretó los labios y escondió una sonrisa, eso sonaba como un ruego de desesperación porque, luego de marcharse, la hora de llamada llegara con rapidez-

\- _Nunca dejarás de ser tan tú ¿cierto?-_

\- _No veo que te moleste… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-_

\- _Claro-_

\- _¿Por qué Sam te cantó hoy? ¿están bien?-_ no quería oír un _sí_ y festejar internamente, pero no podía negar que si la pareja casi perfecta para los demás no se encontraba en su mejor momento, algo de felicidad iba a invadirla. Además de la popularidad que Quinn siempre quería tener, Sam era otro obstáculo entre ellas. Y quería sacarlo cuánto antes-

\- _Sí, él…es así. No le hagas caso-_

\- _Te cantó una canción sobre sexo. Explícitamente habla de tener sexo con la persona que cala en tus huesos y está en tu mente todo el tiempo-_

\- _Sí, bueno Berry, tampoco hay mucho para pensar. Es mi novio y puede hacerlo-_ Rachel infló su pecho, enojada al recordarle bruscamente lo que él era en su vida y dejó el sillón ¿Por qué Quinn siempre tenía que ser así? Avanzar cinco pasos para retroceder cuarenta ¿Por qué simplemente no se quedaba callada y la dejaba continuar flotando en ese mundo de fantasía en el que solo estaban las dos? Porque era Quinn Fabray. Y la abeja reina del McKinley no hacía eso- _lo que quiero decir…-_

\- _Sí, olvídalo, creo que te entiendo-_

\- _Bueno…entonces… ¿vas a….-_

\- _Creo que llegarán mis padres en cualquier momento…podríamos dejar tu cupo para otro día-_ no era una pregunta y ni siquiera la miró al decírselo. Caminó a la puerta y abrió, esperando a un costado porque Quinn entendiera-

\- _Mira, no es justo que te enojes por eso-_

\- _¿Enojarme por qué? ¿Por qué tienes sexo con dos personas y una de esas soy yo? ¿Enojarme porque me gustas y tengo que aguantar ver al idiota de Sam hacer lo que quiera solo porque es tu novio y se lo permites? ¿Enojarme porque al parecer, según tú, exagero todo y dramatizo las cosas? Bueno te doy un consejo, Quinn Fabray, esta vez no estoy dramatizando nada y tú y tu novio pueden volver a lo que sea que siempre han tenido-_

\- _¿Te gusto?-_ le preguntó con una sonrisa- _acabas de decir que te gusto-_

\- _Sí pero puede irse. Los gustos van y vienen todo el tiempo-_

\- _¿Qué estás diciendo? Cálmate y deja de soltar estupideces-_ cómo se atrevía a pedirle eso. Ya habían tenido intimidad en dos ocasiones y besado el doble. La primera vez en la confusión, luego en la casa de Noah, la tercera vez en su casa también, en las duchas después; y ahora, minutos atrás. Cualquier persona que comparte tanto tiempo de esa manera con otra termina gustándole y ella ya había caído. Y del todo, porque siempre había tenido una admiración personal por Quinn y ahora quizá descubría que en realidad era gusto.

Y la rubia estaba muy equivocada si creía que iba a controlar sus sentimientos a la manera que quería.

\- _Rachel, Sam es mi novio ¿qué demonios esperas de mí?-_

\- _Lo que tú quieras darme, Quinn, te juro que espero eso. Pero no me pidas que olvide que está en medio y simplemente continuemos como si nada-_

\- _No te entiendo-_

\- _Quizá sería bueno que no replanteamos las cosas…o que nos demos un descanso de esta locura-_ Quinn la miró, esa locura recién estaba comenzando y ella ya estaba fuera de control, fuera del control de sí misma y se lo había cedido a la morena por mucho que ni enterada estuviese. No podía como si nada venir a pedirle que se alejaran. No quería hacerlo.

Quinn cerró la puerta y la acorraló contra la pared, sosteniendo su rostro entre la suavidad de sus manos y obligando a que la mirara.

\- _Maldita sea, Berry me gusta pasar tiempo contigo…no me hagas esto-_ ella la miró y todo un desequilibrio violento nació en su interior. Quinn estaba penetrando en sus ojos, rogándole porque replanteara lo dicho y cambiara de opinión.

Y su cuerpo ni su mente simplemente podían contrariarla.

\- _Solo….es Sam-_

\- _No te molestará-_ le aseguró acariciando sus mejillas- _simplemente ignóralo-_

\- _Oh, genial-_ ironizó alejándose con brusquedad y abriendo nuevamente la puerta- _lo ignoraré de la misma manera que tú ignores a Marley-_

Se miraron una vez más, casi sin parpadear y con la molestia transmitirse de una a la otra. Quinn abandonó la casa y ella cerró, echándose contra la pared y alzando la cabeza. No, no era molestia. Eran celos y estaban fuera de control.

Eran celos y era peligroso porque, si no los regresaban a la caja donde pertenecían y los mantenían en vigilancia, alguien más que solo Kurt se enteraría de todo.

* * *

 **Como hoy regresa TWD, razón más que suficiente para actualizar, porque el buen humor insipira vieron. Muchas gracias por leer y /o comentar, son un amor como los tuist de las Achele allá por el 2009- 2010**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen (de lo contrario Quinn hubiese entrado a las troubletones y hubiese sido la capitana. Porque capitana con capitana de Glee se hubiesen entendido) **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!** **


	10. Cerca

Cap. X: "Cerca"

Una rosa, con eso se encontró Rachel esa mañana de viernes en su casillero. Y estaba en perfecto estado, con sus pétalos bien armados y demostrando que acababa de ser comprada. Un capullo impecable con solo dos espinas en su tallo y una hoja asomando.

La tomó y la llevó a su nariz, oliendo la dulce fragancia que desprendía.

\- _Vaya… ¿tienes un admirador? O admiradora-_ volteó, esfumando su idea de quien estaba en frente se la había regalado y se aclaró la garganta. No quería pensar en nadie más que tenía al frente-

\- _¿No fuiste tú?-_ recibió una respuesta negativa y entonces el abanico de opciones se abrió-

\- _No, pero parece que lo esperas de mi parte. Lo tendré en cuenta-_ le aseguró sonriéndole- _¿no tiene una nota? Quizá podría ser una broma-_

\- _No lo creo, Marley ¿cuál sería la diversión de dejarme una rosa?-_ la chica alzó los hombros genuinamente. Ella regresó frente al casillero y hurgó en busca de una tarjeta, pero no encontró nada más allá de sus propios libros-

\- _De igual manera es muy linda_ \- murmuró señalándola antes de que ella la guardara- _¿lista para nuestro número especial?-_ agregó abriendo el ala de su brazo y Rachel la miró, antes de asentir y enrollar sus brazos allí-

\- _¿Le dices especial porque es el cumpleaños del señor Shue?-_

\- _Exactamente por eso. Y además porque haz trabajado mucho en el-_

\- _Hemos-_ la corrigió- _Trabajamos juntas… ¿estás nerviosa?-_ le preguntó mientras caminaban por el pasillo-

\- _Un poco, creo que eso de que estén las porristas y algunos del equipo de futbol es un poco…de presión-_

\- _No tienes que tenerla-_ la incentivó ella- _mis padres siempre me dijeron que cuando suba a un escenario cierre los ojos y cuando los abra, que continúen cerrados. Solo dejas que la música ingrese por tus oídos y cantas-_

\- _¿Tus padres cantan también?-_

\- _No. La única del talento en la familia soy yo-_ bromeó con ego que las hizo reír mientras aminoraban el paso y se detenían frente a la puerta del salón. Marley le dejó un beso en la mejilla y se adelantó. Ella carraspeó y sacudió sus hombros, dispuesta a entrar cuando un golpe de aire tibio cubrió su cuello-

\- _Rómpete una pierna-_ y un toque en su cadera de apenas un segundo. Quinn pasó a su lado y se acomodó en una de las sillas de abajo, como espectadora especial para verla ansiosa.

De allí la observó y la rubia le devolvió la mirada. La esquivó al instante, sintiéndose nerviosa y se acomodó el cabello antes de entrar.

\- _Feliz cumpleaños, señor Shue-_ lo felicitó y todos sus compañeros murmuraron asombrados, recordando el día gracias a ella y lo felicitaron también-

\- _Gracias, Rachel y gracias a los demás. A todos. Espero que tengan todas las ganas de ensayar porque las seccionales están a días y hoy dividiremos el trabajo-_

\- _Señor Shue, antes con Marley queremos regalarle algo-_

\- _¿Algo?-_ preguntó el hombre emocionado. Rachel asintió-

\- _Lo mejor que tengo…mi voz-_ con una seña a Marley, la chica se acercó y cambió algo de lo planeado. Rachel la miró tomar una guitarra y finalmente se detuvo a su lado, algo nerviosa y sonrojada, con la mirada en el piso y ella solo le acarició la espalda antes de alzar su mentón y hacer lo que mejor sabía: cantar-

No era una canción romántica en particular ni tenía un mensaje claro hacia lo que iba definido. Pero cuando el estribillo retrataba futuro y situaciones complejas por las que atravesar, la persona ideal con quién lograrlo y continuar soñando, bajó su vista y la posó en Quinn.

La rubia la observaba con los codos apoyados en sus muslos y tironeando sus labios con los dedos, mirándola como si fuese un solo de los que estaba acostumbrada a presenciar. Deleitada como la descubrió, abrió sus brazos y las notas finales fueron suficientes para que sus compañeros invadieran el lugar de aplausos.

Hundió su pecho y juntó sus manos, antes de abrazar a Marley ligeramente y felicitarla también. Con las habituales reverencias para demostrar su talento, estiró apenas su falda y se hincó. Se irguió con lentitud al ver a Quinn juntar sus brazos flexionados y alzarlos hacia su lado derecho, aplaudiendo sin vergüenza y sonriéndole.

Se mordió los labios y ocupó su silla con rapidez. Volteó a verla y regresó su mirada al frente cuando aquellos hipnotizantes ojos verdes estaban sobre ella. Mientras el señor Shue repartía las partituras, se preguntó por qué hacía esto ahora Quinn. Se supone que iban a darse un descanso y eso implicaba de miradas también.

Quería que la rubia continuara con su vida y eso incluía a Sam. Pero también quería volver a verla y olvidar que tenía novio. Suspiró, la situación era un caos y prácticamente fue ella quién se metió a sí misma hasta allí. Si la hubiese detenido desde el principio, desde el día de la confusión de cupos nada hubiese avanzado como pasó y su rutina no incluiría a la rubia.

Todo sería monótono y continuaría siendo menos feliz. Porque, aunque todo le doliera y molestara, Quinn le daba la porción de felicidad que hacía mejor su día. Sacudió la cabeza y le prestó atención al listado de canciones, o terminaría volviéndose loca con su molesta consciencia que no quería olvidar a la porrista.

\- _Bien, comenzaremos con un dueto entre Finn y Rachel-_ dijo el profesor- _haremos el número grupal que los chicos eligieron luego, cuando Rachel nos presente y terminamos con lo que las chicas eligieron ¿están de acuerdo?-_

\- _Sí queremos perder, sí, estoy muy de acuerdo-_ respondió Santana-

\- _¿Disculpa?-_

\- _¿Ellos se llevan el protagónico y luego en las canciones grupales solo movemos la boca? Le recuerdo que pueden participar este año porque ingresamos el resto. Sin nosotros no podrían-_ aseguró la latina-

\- _Santana-_ la interrumpió Rachel poniéndose de pie- _quizá para las regionales sus voces sonarán mejor-_

\- _¿Sabes lo que sonaría mejor? Tu rostro contra mi mano. Ven, acércate, enana-_ Rachel abrió los ojos asustada, cuando la chica dejó la silla y de un salto llegó a ella-

\- _Santana-_ la detuvo Quinn seriamente. El resto volteó a verla y la rubia volvió a llamarla- _siéntate, Santana y cierra la boca-_

\- _Si, pero antes voy a golpear a Berry para que…-_

\- _No vas a golpear a nadie. Siéntate-_ repitió alzando la voz y la oyó bufar. Santana regresó luego de amenazar con una seña a Rachel y Quinn asintió en dirección a la morena, para que continuara-

\- _Bien, quizá en las regionales cada uno podría tener su protagónico. Y Finn y yo en los coros-_

\- _Pero Rachel, somos los capitanes y debemos…-_

\- _Por eso mismo, Finn-_ lo cortó ella- _como capitanes, debemos permitir que nuestro equipo haga su parte también-_

\- _Bueno, pero antes de las regionales están las seccionales-_ les recordó el señor Shue- _asique vamos, a trabajar-_

\- _¿Qué demonios fue eso, Quinn?-_ le reclamó Santana en un susurro mientras ella tomaba su lapicera y un cuaderno-

\- _¿Qué cosa?-_

\- _Defendiste a Berry. Y la defendiste por sobre mí-_

\- _No defendí a nadie, pero no hacía falta que la golpearas. Debes aprender a manejar tus emociones-_ Santana resopló con ironía-

\- _¿Yo? ¿Te molesta ahora que la gente no controle sus impulsos o emociones? Entonces detenlas a ellas también-_ Quinn dejó de escribir y desvió su vista hacia lo que señalaba. Marley hablaba contra el oído de Rachel y la morena reía. Negó ligeramente y regresó a su cuaderno- _¿no?-_

\- _Hazlo tú si a ti te molestan-_

\- _¡Vayan a un cuarto!-_ gritó Santana antes de reír y regresar a ella- _¿qué tanto dibujas?-_

\- _Nada-_ le dijo tapando la hoja sutilmente con su brazo- _hago tareas-_

\- _Sí como sea-_ la vió dejar la silla y acomodarse cerca de Brittany. Quinn liberó su cuaderno y se mordió la mejilla interna. Aquella especie de caricatura burlona de Rachel Berry había sido terminada.

Y no quedaba para nada mal con todos los corazones a su alrededor que había agregado.

* * *

 ** _"Hoy es otro día?"-_** Rachel leyó el mensaje y frunció el ceño. Era la segunda vez que Quinn le escribía luego de otra llamada absurda la noche anterior, en que ninguna dijo nada y solo permanecieron oyendo sus respiraciones por unos minutos. Y fue de la misma manera, sin un saludo ni recordándole que se trataba de ella-

 ** _"Buenas días, Quinn ¿otro día para qué?"-_** apenas pudo dejar el móvil sobre la mesa cuando volvió a sonar con la respuesta-

 ** _"Para hacer valer mi cupo" -_** sonrió y estaba tecleando cuando oyó unos pasos en el living. Y recordó que era el día libre de Leroy por lo que no tendría la casa desocupada sola para ambas-

 ** _"Mi padre está en casa"-_**

 ** _"Solo me cantarás"-_** rió, con Quinn y las ganas de volver a verla que se acumulaban en ella misma, dudaba que solo pasara eso. Recibió otro mensaje casi de inmediato y abandonó la silla- **_"quieres venir a la mía? Estoy sola los sábados" –_**

 ** _"Iré en un rato"_** \- caminó a su padre y, mientras le hablaba de saldría por un momento, el celular sonó en su mano y continuó hasta que subió a su cuarto. Era otro mensaje, con la dirección de la casa y un **_"te estaré esperando"_**

Llegó al tocador y peinó rápidamente su cabello, se colocó perfume y finalmente tomó su carpeta con las partituras. Bajo la puerta, con una última mirada a Estrella que la observaba desde la cama, infló su pecho y dió media vuelta.

\- _Regreso pronto-_ le recordó a su padre y dejó la casa. La dirección de Quinn era un tanto alejada pero con la mañana templada y el sol caluroso, caminar a lo largo de media ciudad no fue tan agotador.

Releyó el mensaje mientras caminaba por la cuadra y se detuvo al ver el mismo número en una puerta. Sonrió al notar como la cortina de la gran ventana se cerró, señal de que Quinn estaba observando su llegada y avanzó.

Golpeó apenas y oyó una vuelta de llaves, antes de que le abrieran. Su corazón se encogió, sosegado ante tal imagen descubierta: la rubia sostenía en su lado izquierdo a Oliver y lo sacudía apenas. Llevaba ropa cómoda y se veía rara sin su uniforme de porrista. Apenas un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta infantil, con un gran Mickey Mouse en todo su pecho.

Y su cabello estaba atado pero algo revuelto, producto de que estaba en el sillón o acababa de dejar la cama.

\- _Buenos días-_

\- _Hola, Rachel-_ se mordió el labio. Su voz sonó ronca y tan pesada que la oyó carraspear y algo de calor comenzó a encenderse dentro de ella. Definitivamente Quinn Fabray no necesitaba estar dentro del Instituto para demostrar su belleza- _adelante-_

\- _Tienes una linda casa-_ le dijo al seguirla por un pasillo. Había una mesa adornada y detallada con una planta de plástico, contra la pared y antes de llegar a la barra de la cocina. Frente a ellas, pero en espacio amplio y totalmente blanco, estaba la mesa con cuatro sillas y una gran canasta con frutas.

Rachel dejó las partituras sobre ella y acomodó las manos en su espalda, continuando con su inspección.

\- _Gracias, papá es arquitecto, él mismo la diseñó para nosotros-_

\- _¿De verdad? No lo sabía ¿y tú madre a que se dedica?-_

\- _Es empleada de un banco. Los sábados eran sus días libres pero lleva unas semanas ocupándolo para otra ciudad, en una nueva sucursal-_

\- _Entiendo… ¿y tú hermana?-_

\- _Salió a buscar empleo… ¿quieres tomar algo?-_ negó rápidamente y se estiró a ver con minuciosidad un cuadro-

\- _Desayuné en casa ¿no lo haz hecho aún?-_

\- _En realidad…estaba escribiéndote desde la cama. Hoy es sábado-_ no pudo evitar emocionarse. Quinn ni siquiera se había levantado pero le había enviado un mensaje, como esas parejas enamoradas que al despertar se envían los buenos días. Con su pulso acelerado, se detuvo a su lado y observó todo lo que intentaba tomar con Oliver en brazos- _¿te desperté?-_

\- _No, no te preocupes. Incluso los sábados despierto temprano-_

\- _¿Temprano, Berry? ¿Y eso por qué?-_

\- _Porque el desayuno es antes de las 10, no luego-_ le reprochó con diversión al tomar a Oliver entre sus brazos y brindarle la libertad que necesitaba para preparar su tazón de leche y cereal- _¿y tú que comes?-_ le preguntó al niño y él balbuceó, riendo y dejando caer su saliva- _eres un bebé muy lindo ¿lo sabías?-_

\- _Claro que lo sé-_ fingió Quinn una voz infantil y haciéndola reír-

\- _Solo no pases mucho tiempo con Quinn…no es buena compañía-_

\- _¡Ey!-_ le reclamó la rubia y las manos de Oliver se sacudieron en conjunto con su risa. Parecía que disfrutaba ser el único espectador de esa rara interacción- _creo que en realidad, es el único que disfruta estar conmigo-_

\- _Estoy segura que estás exagerando, como de costumbre… ¿qué le preparas a él?-_

\- _Solo su biberón-_ Quinn quiso tomarlo pero ella llegó antes y se lo arrebató. Alzó los hombros con victoria y la rubia le señaló ambas manos, ocupadas y fue su momento de sonreír- _¿necesitas ayuda?-_ preguntó con burla-

\- _Solo porque no puedo hacer tantas cosas… ¿le hierves la leche?-_

\- _Ajá, ya está lista. Lo hice mientras te esperábamos-_ ella alzó una ceja y la miró de perfil. Quinn se sonrojó levemente y continuó mezclando el azúcar. Cerró el biberón y se lo entregó segundos después. No podía despegar sus ojos de ella. Parecía una Quinn Fabray totalmente distinta a la porrista del McKinley. Estaba siendo dulce y amable, dedicada y tranquila con Oliver y en parte con ella también.

La detalló en cada gesto, en cada sonrisa avergonzada con que hacía las cosas y le pareció un mundo alternativo en el que le gustaría estar con ella. Se preguntó si eso sucedía a diario mientras Quinn estuviese sola o con el pequeño. Se mordió el labio interno, sí, posiblemente sí y de solo imaginarlo algo se alborotaba en su interior.

Bajó la mirada por su cuello, blanco y delgado y recordó las veces que lo había mordido y succionado durante sus encuentros sexuales. Siempre se desprendía una fragancia similar a la vainilla y eso solo la provocaba más. Pasó por sus hombros, bien rectos y alzados, resultado de sus trabajos duros bajo el mando de Sylvester.

Aquella camiseta blanca estaba totalmente pegada a su cuerpo y resaltaba su escultural figura. No llevaba sostén y lo notó a través de las orejas negras del ratón que solía ver en televisión, incluso sus pequeños y bien formados pechos se notaban bajo la tela y la imagen no de despegó de su mente ni cuando bajó hasta su pantalón. Era un deportivo gris, con el característico hilo delantero y largo, porque al parecer le quedaba algo grande y holgado en sus piernas lo demostraba.

De repente la vió reír y le señaló a Oliver. Ella parpadeó y lo vió, estaba babeando sobre su pecho así como ella por Quinn hasta segundos atrás.

\- _Le daremos su biberón y luego su chupete o te irás empapada-_ la vió pasar a su lado y notó sus pies descubiertos. Quinn Fabray definitivamente era otra persona dentro de las paredes de su casa. Se limpió con rapidez el pecho y ocupó una silla frente a la rubia que le tendía el biberón.

\- _Solo en su boca y ya ¿cierto?-_ Quinn metió una cucharada grande de su desayuno en la boca y asintió-

\- _Solo….no lo sueltes, aún no sabe manejarlo del todo-_ recostó a Oliver contra su pecho, sentado cómodamente en sus muslos y guió la pequeña botella plástica a él. Algo de nervios la invadieron pero cuando el pequeño dejó sus manos sobre las de ella y comenzó a beber, sonrió. No había sido más fácil de lo que creía pero no resultó difícil tampoco- _estabas nerviosa-_

\- _No-_

\- _Oh, sí. Estabas nerviosa-_ rió Quinn sacudiendo su cuchara mientras masticaba-

\- _Solo un poco-_

\- _No deberías, lo hago todo el tiempo mientras mi hermana no está…creo que le gustas-_ agregó señalándolo. Rachel bajó la vista y ambas notaron la mirada entretenida de Oliver sobre ella. Podía jurar que eran del mismo tono verde que los de Quinn, cuando hablaban tranquilas y sin reclamos de por medio-

Se recordó que debía alejarse un tiempo de esas cosas, de todo lo relacionado a la rubia y se aclaró la garganta, observándola nuevamente.

\- _Asique… ¿haz elegido la canción? La de tu cupo. Porque si no es así, traje muchas y podrías mirarlas para…-_

\- _No es necesario, sí la elegí-_ asintió con sorpresa. Eso significaba que Quinn había pensado en ella. Para buscar entre sus canciones favoritas, tendría que haber recordado su servicio e indirectamente en ella. Otra sacudida se generó en su interior y solo pudo sonreír, quizá su imaginación estaba jugándole en contra pero estaba viviendo en un mundo de fantasía últimamente con ella- _espero no te moleste cantar para dos espectadores-_

\- _Quizá eso te saldrá un poco más-_ bromeó acariciando el pecho de Oliver y observándolo terminar su desayuno-

\- _¿Berry?-_ ella solo respondió con un murmullo, concentrada aún en los movimientos del pequeño- _te debo otra disculpa-_ detuvo sus dedos pero no la miró. Conociéndola, lo que iba a decir estaba costándole y mirarla sería cortar su serenidad- _hicimos todo mal desde el comienzo y luego lo empeoré. No sé si estás buscando un…un cuento o historia romántica conmigo pero…soy solo el ogro de esas cosas y tú…tú esperas a tu príncipe y eso y…-_

\- _No es así-_ la cortó- _no es así-_

\- _Lo que quiero decir, es que todo sería así conmigo y tú no lo mereces. Ayer te ví cuando cantaste con Marley-_

\- _Estabas allí-_

\- _No, me refiero a que ella…-_ Quinn suspiró, entremedio de un gruñido y finalmente continuó- _ella y yo no nos parecemos en nada y te trata bien. A ti te gusta pasar tiempo con ella-_

\- _A mí me gusta pasar tiempo contigo-_

\- _A mí también-_ le aseguró al instante. Rachel la miró, olvidando a Oliver un momento para detenerse en ella- _pero Marley insiste contigo y…creo que también debo disculparme por como la traté. Entiendo que sea tu amiga y eso pero…hay ciertas cosas que no puedo controlar, Rachel-_

\- _No ha hecho nada-_

\- _¿A ti te gusta?-_ Ella la observó. Quinn la miraba expectante pero jugando con sus dedos, ansiosa ante su respuesta-

\- _No. Pero si es amable y respetuosa conmigo-_ la rubia gesticuló, sintiendo el peso en esas palabras y reprochándose a sí misma- _y es algo así como ajena a los prejuicios. Y no tiene nada que ver con que su madre sea la cocinera del Instituto-_ agregó cuando la vió intentar interrumpirla- _creo que esa es la verdadera razón por la que deberías disculparte con ella-_

\- _Solo me disculparé contigo-_ aseguró Quinn con contundencia- _pero por si te importa…no volveré a decirte nada de ella. De verdad, entiendo que quieran conocerse, ser amigas y compartan tiempo juntas pero…lo demás no voy a poder controlarlo. Y no voy a negarlo, me molesta pero no voy a pedirte nada-_

\- _Está bien…Marley intentó besarme-_ Quinn permaneció quieta, deteniendo los movimientos de sus dedos y luego asintió con lentitud- _no lo esperaba y tampoco hemos hablado de sentimientos. Pero tampoco quiero lastimarla ¿entiendes? Si a ella le llegara a pasar algo sincero conmigo, no me gustaría arruinar nuestra amistad por esperarte-_

\- _¿No quieres esperarme?-_

\- _No cuando no es necesario. Me dijiste que no amabas a Sam y…dios, Quinn ¿por qué tenemos que hablar de esto? Ya lo discutimos y…-_

\- _¿Y entonces no vamos a cambiar de opinión? ¿Vamos a hacer de cuenta que nunca pasó nada?-_

\- _No, incluso sería extremo hasta para mí-_ bromeó quitando el biberón de Oliver- _pero eres tú la que está con Sam-_

\- _Sí, pero…-_

\- _¿Tienes la canción? Tengo que irme antes del mediodía y ya está haciéndose tarde-_

La rubia asintió y abandonó la silla. Quería decirle tantas otras cosas pero si Rachel Berry no quería continuar hablando, definitivamente nadie debería seguir hablando.

Se acomodaron en el living. Quinn con Oliver en sus muslos y ella en el centro, mirándolos mientras leía cada letra de la hoja. No conocía la canción, no era un clásico por lo que no la registraba pero la letra era clara, concisa en el sentimiento que quizá estaba atravesando a la rubia.

La música pesada que la porrista había puesto de fondo, guiándola hacia los tonos que debía alcanzar, y su mirada penetrante sobre ella. Podía verla mover lentamente sus labios, sin emitir sonido y solo continuó.

 _Closer_ decía el titulo y ella solo podía recordar las manos de Quinn en su rostro, cuando lo tomaban para besarla. Porque podía sentir el peso del significado y lo que cada palabra intentaba decir.

Se preguntó si eso salía de su boca para la rubia o Quinn había escogido la canción para decírselo a ella. Algo así como que alguien se había llevado su corazón y posiblemente su alma también había cantado. Y decía ella. No él. Por lo que fantaseó iba para ella. _Ella se llevó mi corazón y posiblemente se llevó mi alma._

La estrofa final fue casi silenciosa, con la mirada sobre la rubia y estirando la nota hasta llegar a ella. Le dejó una caricia a Oliver y le colocó el chupete que colgaba de su cuello. Rozó la rodilla de Quinn y se alejó cuando intentó retenerla. La canción, lo que expresaba y la situación íntima que las rodeaba con el pequeño, había sido suficiente.

\- _Espero que te haya gustado-_ le dijo llegando a la puerta y abriendo- _nos vemos luego-_

\- _Rachel-_ la detuvo, dejando a Oliver sentado en el piso y caminando a ella- _oye…de verdad espero que me disculpes por todo lo que dije la última vez que nos vimos-_

\- _Sí, creo que también me disculpo por lo de Sam y eso-_

\- _Ey, espera-_ tomó su brazo cuando pretendió salir. Volvió a retenerla en el interior, contra ella y llevó la punta de su dedo sobre su frente, donde un mechón caía dulcemente y lo hizo a un lado- _quiero comprarte otro-_

\- _¿Qué?-_

\- _Otro cupo. Quiero comprarte otro y que vuelvas a cantarme-_ ella movió los ojos en todo su rostro. La mano de Quinn bajó hasta su cintura y la otra retuvo su mejilla, acariciándola levemente con el pulgar-

\- _Son solo regalos para los cumpleaños-_

\- _Pero es un trabajo-_

\- _En realidad, un servicio-_

\- _Sí, eso. Asique dame otro-_ Rachel negó ligeramente, escondiendo una sonrisa- _si uno sale cinco dólares y tengo diez ahora…dame dos-_

\- _No, estás loca-_

\- _Quiero dos, por ahora-_ le susurró pasando el pulgar sobre su labio inferior. Rachel la vió acercarse y cerró los ojos. Pero dejó ambas manos en su pecho y la alejó-

\- _Mientras esté Sam en medio, no quiero esto-_

\- _Pero, Rachel…-_

\- _Parecía una buena idea…creíamos que sería una buena idea-_ Quinn suspiró, retrocediendo unos pasos y alejándose finalmente hasta su mochila, sobre el sillón. Tomó unos billetes y volvió a Rachel-

\- _Dos, para la semana entrante-_ le ordenó tomando su mano y guardándolos en su palma- _gracias por…todo, por venir y eso-_

Ella simplemente asintió y se preguntó cómo podía resistirse al momento. Quinn volvió a jalarla e intercalaba la mirada en su boca y sus ojos mientras se estiraba. Se mordió el labio, acercándose a su encuentro y se alejó cuando alguien se aclaró la garganta.

Volteó asustada y descubrió a una muchacha, apenas más alta que Quinn pero igual de rubia que les sonreía.

\- _Disculpen, solo…paso por mi hijo. Soy Frannie-_ se presentó estirando su brazo y ella lo estrechó-

\- _Soy Rachel-_ balbuceó mirando a Quinn que seguía en el mismo lugar y observándola sin pudor- _bueno, ya tengo que irme-_

\- _Pero yo solo iré por Oliver y puedes quedarte. No voy a…-_

\- _No, no, tranquila. En realidad, ya se me hizo tarde…fue un gusto-_

\- _Igualmente-_

\- _Hasta luego, Quinn-_ la rubia apretó sus labios y le alzó la mano, sacudiéndola apenas mientras la veía partir.

Rachel comenzó a caminar y notó que no llevaba su carpeta con las partituras. Se detuvo y golpeó la frente, debatiendo si debía volver por ella.

Reinició los pasos. No, ya había estado demasiado cerca de Quinn por ese día.

* * *

 **Otro caps queridas lectoras, disculpen si hay algún error ortográfico pero es que todavia no me recupero de las fotos de Lea para Women Health o como se llame la revista y del casi beso lesbico de Hester. Lástima que no haya sido con Chanel o Zayday..muchas gracias por leer y /o comentar, son un amor todas incluso las que son team Marley**

 **Berryfabray: Ya escribí un G!P Rachel, no sé si escribiré otro. Saludos!**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen (de lo contrario Scream Queens tambien y viendo las ganas que le pone Lea de besar a otra chica la hubiese puesto con Emma, obvio ) **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!** **


	11. Me quiere No me quiere

Cap. XI: "Me quiere. No me quiere"

Otra rosa el lunes. Una más el martes y ese miércoles, a minutos de la presentación de las seccionales, en la especie de camerino que se les permitió ocupar, había una más. Santana y Tina quisieron tomarla pero Puck leyó la tarjeta y todas las miradas se posaron en ella.

Rachel se sonrojó cuando llegó al chico del mohicano y la tomó con el pudor en sus manos.

Era exactamente igual a las demás, pero de otro día.

\- _Rachel ¿tienes pareja?-_ preguntó Finn levemente enojado-

\- _Eso no es algo que importe ahora-_ respondió la morena- _tenemos una presentación que hacer y demostrar que…-_

\- _¡Pero terminé con Quinn por ti!-_ de repente todo se silenció y las miradas se fueron a la porrista líder, cruzada de brazos en una esquina. Rachel la observó un segundo antes de negar y detenerse frente a su compañero de capitanía-

\- _¿Qué estás diciendo, Finn?-_

\- _Que terminé mi relación con Quinn porque creí que…-_

\- _No eso, Finn. Creo que siempre ha quedado claro que entre tú y yo no podía haber ni una sola posibilidad ¿cierto?-_

\- _Berry es la Ellen Degeneres de Lima, Finnepto. Haces muy fácil el trabajo de ser el centro de nuestras burlas-_ agregó Santana-

\- _Creí que esa era Rachel-_ murmuró Brittany confundida-

\- _Además su novia está aquí-_ acotó Puck señalando rápidamente a Marley- _seguro fue ella la de la rosa y esas tonterías-_

\- _No son tonterías-_ insistió la morena- _es un lindo detalle que tú claramente no tendrás en cuenta para ninguna chica-_ él rodo los ojos-

\- _Si ya terminaron de pelear por el amor de Berry, afuera acaban de llamar por nosotros-_ dijo Quinn con seriedad- _y no sé ustedes pero no estuve aguantando su voz chillona y mandona durante días para nada-_ con una última mirada al centro de la habitación, la rubia dió media vuelta y abrió la puerta, abandonando el lugar y dejando al resto algo sorprendidos-

\- _Bien-_ los llamó el profesor con un aplauso- _además de divertirse, hoy deben demostrar de cuán potencial están hecho. Los estaré mirando en una de las filas de en medio… ¿están listos?-_

 ** _"…Y desde el McKinley High, la última presentación de esta competencia… ¡New Directions!"_**

\- _Estamos listos-_ respondió Rachel estirando una mano y sonriendo, al recibir sobre ella las del resto de sus compañeros-

* * *

Debía verlas en el Instituto, sabía de sus salidas, los helados y tardes que compartían; pero debía verlas ahora, con la exaltación de haber clasificado a las regionales y abrazándose bajo esa excusa.

Y Rachel parecía que en verdad disfrutaba todo.

Quinn se cruzó de brazos y alzó el mentón para no abultar más el agua en sus ojos. A lo lejos, tan solo unos metros, Marley sujetaba a la morena por la cintura y la separaba del piso mientras celebraban el dueto de último momento que realizaron. Y el que los llevó a la clasificación.

Agudizó la mirada, preguntándose si Rachel si quiera recordaba que ella era parte del coro o por qué no la buscaba. Había abrazado a los demás como felicitación y ella no recibió nada. Suspiró, viendo como ahora Finn abrazaba a la chica y algo pesado atravesó su garganta.

Ninguna de las imágenes que llevaba viendo de Rachel por los últimos minutos era agradable como todas las demás que recordaba. Por lo que quería montarse al autobús y regresar a casa cuánto antes.

\- _Vaya, vaya, vaya…mi pequeña amiga está enamorada-_ Santana llegó a su lado y pasó un brazo por sus hombros. Ella siguió con la mirada esa unión y volteó a verla-

\- _¿Puckerman alteró el ponche?-_ la latina sonrió ligeramente-

\- _¿Qué tanto le ves a Mandhands ah?-_

\- _¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?-_ preguntó entre dientes y separándose con brusquedad-

\- _Ay, rubia ¿piensas que soy idiota? Eres mi mejor amiga, para mi mala suerte. Te conozco igual o mejor que a Britt, y a ella sé cuándo le pasa todo ¿Qué esperas de ti?-_

\- _¿Qué tiene que ver Berry con eso de lo enamorada? ¿Si quiera piensas antes de hablar?-_

\- _Soy más inteligente que tú, maldita sea, cállate. Mi coeficiente intelectual supera el 9.5, el tuyo llegó a 8 el año pasado ¿o lo olvidaste?-_

\- _Tu padre hizo esos exámenes, Santana-_ la latina encorvó los labios hacia abajo, despreocupada-

\- _Sí, como sea…entonces…tanto pasar tiempo con Britt y conmigo te sedujeron ¿cierto?-_

\- _¿Qué?-_

\- _Ya decía yo que teniendo amigas tan sexis no podrías controlarte-_ Quinn rodó los ojos y arrastró a Santana a un costado, donde nadie pudiese escucharlas-

\- _No me gusta Rachel ni estoy enamorada, deja de decir eso-_ su amiga lanzó un resoplido divertido-

\- _Acabas de decirle por su nombre. Pero si no es el hobbit, entonces es Frodo ¿te gusta Rose?_

\- _¡Qué! ¡Por supuesto que no!... ¡La detesto!-_ agregó por lo bajo haciendo reír a su amiga. Quinn alzó sus manos, frustrada y lanzó una bocanada de aire pesado. Eso había sido sumamente fácil para Santana- _te odio-_ la latina alzó los hombros-

\- _Puedo vivir con eso-_

\- _¿Cómo te diste cuenta?-_

\- _De la misma manera que tú te diste cuenta de lo mío con Britt, duh…pero por las dudas, enumeré una serie de hechos porque sabía que este momento llegaría-_ se detuvo con violencia y se miraron, notando lo extraño que había salido aquello-

\- _Eso sonó tan ella-_

\- _Dios, sí, líbrame de esto-_ exageró Santana sacudiendo y limpiando algo inexistente de sus hombros- _como sea…el día que olvidaste tu chaqueta…-_

\- _¡La había olvidado en el coro!-_ la vió cruzarse de brazos y ella se dejó caer pesadamente- _está bien, la dejé en su casa-_

\- _¡Qué!-_

\- _Shhh ¿quieres llegar viva a tu cama esta noche? Baja la voz o te lanzaré por la ventanilla mientras regresemos…sí, he ido a su casa un par de veces-_

\- _Oh por dios, me siento como esas revistas famosas cuando un actor les da la exclusiva -_

\- _No exageres-_

\- _¿Qué no exagere? ¡Prácticamente están teniendo hijos cuando se miran! -_ ella sonrió, sintiendo el rubor en sus mejillas y recordando lo bien que se veía la morena con Oliver en brazos. Con un bebé en brazos. Sacudió la cabeza y tragó saliva, era muy pronto y algo tonto pensar en esas cosas ahora- _¿qué más? ¿qué más han hecho?-_

\- _Solo eso-_ respondió ella en un suspiro. Volteó y de reojo observó a Rachel aún hablando con Marley y luego se desvió hasta Sam, que hablaba mientras comía algo con Puck y Finn- _no es tan fácil-_

\- _¿No es tan fácil? ¿Qué no es tan fácil? Te gusta, tú a ella y ahora que dejaste de mirarla nos está mirando, bueno a ti… y solo asiente a lo que su no novia le dice y continúa mirándote y…y ya deberías considerarlo ilegal porque no deja de hacerlo-_

\- _Estoy con Sam ¿lo olvidas?-_

\- _¿Sam?_ _¿Sam?...Sam… ¿qué Sam?-_ ella rodó los ojos y la empujó suavemente por los hombros. Así como Santana podía ser la mejor amiga que cualquier chica pedía, Santana podía ser la mejor amiga que por unos minutos nadie pedía- _pues lo dejas y punto. Estás acostumbrada a terminar las relaciones, Quinn ¿por qué estás comportándote tan idiota?-_

\- _¿Será porque si lo dejo mi popularidad se va al piso?-_ ironizó recostando la espalda contra la pared. Se pasó una mano por el cuello, cuando descubrió a Rachel siendo arrastrada por Marley lejos de su vista e intentó no preguntarse hacia dónde iban-

\- _Todos saben que ya no tengo nada con Puck y mi popularidad sigue igual-_

\- _Si con igual te refieres a la mitad de la mía, entonces sí-_ Quinn apretó los ojos, reclamándose mentalmente la sinceridad brusca en sus palabras y miró a su amiga a un momento- _lo siento-_

\- _No. Creo que tienes razón… sé que algunos solo me obedecen por miedo, no por el grado de popularidad….y luego el dibujo de Berry en tu cuaderno-_

\- _¿Qué?-_

\- _Primero tu chaqueta en sus manos, luego el dibujo de Berry en tu cuaderno-_

\- _¿Cómo de demonios lo viste?-_ cuestionó alterada- _¿revisas mis cosas?-_

\- _Siempre lo hago…y tercero, mi favorita… las miradas ¿ya te he dicho que la embarazas cada vez que la miras?-_

\- _Cállate-_ rió ella, golpeando suavemente su cadera en una muestra de afecto. Si lo suyo con Rachel se sabía, en parte le temía a la reacción de Santana, porque no la quería tras la morena con sus habituales bromas y verla incómoda. Pero también necesitaba hablarlo con alguien más que su hermana y ese tipo de relación secreta solo la misma Santana la entendería. Humedeciéndose los labios al ver a la capitana del coro aparecer tras el telón, se reincorporó y la vió pasar cerca de ellas - _dios, creo que soy gay y por Rachel Berry-_

\- _Podrías serlo por mí, que soy la persona más sexi de este asqueroso pueblo, o por Brittany que me sigue ¿pero por Berry? Tú si que estás mal de la vista…o enamorada-_

\- _¿Se lo dirás a alguien?-_ le preguntó con miedo y Santana pestañeó, antes de colocarse frente a ella con seriedad-

\- _Llevo más de dos años con Britt y nadie lo sabe, Quinn. Solo tú. Guardas el secreto incluso mejor que yo misma…por supuesto que no te delataría-_ un suspiro de alivio, y casi de agradecimiento, salió de ella y solo pudo estrellarse en un abrazo con Santana.

Sin embargo solo recibió dos toques en la espalda y no se sorprendió. Si ella era poco afectiva en público, Santana lo era aún menos. Pero no pudo dejar de agradecerle contra su oído antes de que se separaran.

\- _Quinn, nunca amaste a Sam. Acaba y cambia las cosas antes de que sea demasiado tarde-_ tragó saliva con dificultad y asintió. Quizá podía romper la relación con él y nadie en el Instituto lo sabría. Sonrió, si eso sonaba excelente- _bien, voy por Britt, lleva como una hora en el baño-_

La vió alejarse y regresó contra la pared, imaginándose cuando le diría a Rachel que ya no tenía novio. Entonces podría volver a besarla y abrazarla. Se mordió el labio, eso sonaba aún mejor.

\- _Felicitaciones-_ oyó y concentró sus ojos en la morena, que pasaba frente a ella con una sonrisa y sin despegarle la mirada. Movió la cabeza en su dirección, una vez y la vió tomar su pequeño bolso, preparando todo para el regreso a casa.

* * *

 ** _"Podrías verme hoy en las gradas?"-_** ese fue el claro y conciso mensaje que le envió a Rachel mientras atravesaba el pasillo del Instituto. Desde el día anterior, en las seccionales, que no la había vuelto a ver y esa mañana solo en la entrada- " ** _Es importante"-_** insistió al no recibir respuesta- **_"antes del entrenamiento. Te estaré esperando"_**

Y apagó su móvil y lo guardó en su mochila. Se frotó las manos e ingresó al salón, donde Sam ya la esperaba, entretenido entre las pelotas que colgaban y simulaban ser el sistema solar.

\- _Sam-_ lo llamó pasando a través de los pupitres y llegando a él- _que bueno que estás aquí, porque realmente necesito decirte algo-_ sostuvo sus hombros cuando quiso besarla y echó su cabeza atrás, antes de alejarse hacia un lado-

\- _Bueno, hoy me insististe toda la mañana pero yo también quiero decirte algo-_ asintió, emocionada creyendo que quizá tenían en mente lo mismo- _y es importante ¿puedo empezar?-_ se pasó el labio inferior varias veces bajo sus dientes, no le molestaba que lo hiciera pero necesitaba que fuese rápido porque ella también quería decirle lo suyo cuánto antes-

\- _Está bien ¿qué sucede?-_

\- _Bueno, Quinn no soy tonto, lo sabes ¿no? y he notado que llevas raras los últimas días…qué días, semanas-_ agregó gesticulando con confusión- _y…y no quiero que seamos como esas parejas que se alejan antes de resolver el problema, asique quiero que lo atravesemos juntos y aclaremos nuestra situación-_ ella frunció las cejas, esto no sonaba para nada a su misma idea y, por el contrario abrió los ojos con violencia al verlo hincarse y sostenerse en una rodilla, frente a ella-

\- _Sam, qué…-_

\- _Nos amamos, Quinn. Te amo y no quiero perderte por algún descuido que quizá haya tenido y no me lo hayas reclamado. Sé que esto es algo apresurado y tampoco es…tampoco es seguro pero quiero demostrarte cuánto me importas-_ lo vió llevar su brazo al bolsillo y retirar algo. Quinn dejó una mano en su frente y la arrastró hasta aplastar su cabello. El corazón le golpeaba con fuerzas, con miedo, por los nervios del momento y el deseo de que nada de eso fuese real. Sam abrió una pequeña caja y un anillo brilló de su interior- _es como un compromiso hasta que salgamos del Instituto y luego de Lima. Pero cuándo lo hagamos, cuando cumplamos la mayoría de edad, Quinn… ¿te casarías conmigo?-_

* * *

Rachel abrió su casillero y sonrió, retirando la rosa de ese jueves y la olió, antes de cerrarlo y caminar rumbo a las gradas. Quinn le había enviado un mensaje minutos atrás y, aunque no quería darle más atención de lo que le había prohibido, su cuerpo no puedo evitar arrastrase bajo su pedido.

Atravesó el campo de entrenamiento, vacío a esa hora y se acomodó en una de las filas más altas, para que la rubia la viera con rapidez y hablaran cuánto antes. Ella también quería entregarle los dos cupos por lo que le había pagado. No había encontrado momento días antes y además no quería mantener mucho contacto con Quinn si luego se paseaba por los pasillos de la mano con Sam.

Rachel hundió la rosa en su nariz y cerró los ojos; podía jurar que era el mismo aroma a vainilla que la porrista siempre tenía.

Pasaron minutos, que controló con su móvil y en exactitud fueron diez. Estaba comenzando a desesperarse, en otros diez llegaría el resto del escuadrón y, si la veían allí, iba a ser el centro de bromas por el resto del año ¿Y si quizá era eso? ¿Si Quinn solo la había citado para llegar junto a las demás y arrojarle litros y litros de granizado?

Se paralizó un momento, pretendiendo continuar en su mundo fantasioso con Quinn y convencerse de que nada de eso pasaría. Pero ya estaba tardándose mucho y ni siquiera oía pasos a los lejos o le había escrito nuevamente.

Acarició la rosa y recordó aquel juego infantil con la que su padre la incentivaba a pasar el tiempo. Sonrió, arrancando un pétalo y comenzándolo:

\- _Me quiere…no me quiere-_ agregó con pesadez al sacar otro- _me quiere…no me quiere….me quiere….no me quiere-_ ¿Y si Quinn no la quería? Mucho peor aún ¿si Quinn la quería? ¿por qué ni siquiera se lo demostraba? Le había dicho que le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella pero, de ahí a que le naciera ese sentimiento de amor, había más que una hora de su cupo de servicio- _me quiere…no me quiere…me quiere…no me quiere-_ iban quedando menos y apuró sus dedos, arrancándolos casi con desesperación- _me quiere…no me quiere…me quiere…-_ se mordió el labio, temblorosa y arrancó el último- _no me quiere-_

* * *

 **Otro caps queridas lectoras. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, son todas un amor..**

 **mcbarrios16: La canción es Closer de Kings of Leon, totalmente recomendable. Saludos!**

 **Mar: Tranqui, el casi beso fue un adelanto que solo lo dieron en EEUU para el próximo cap, o sea este miércoles. Asique tenes tiempo de verlo todavía. Saludos!**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen (de lo contrario AHS y SQ tambien entonces estaría de vacaciones en el caribe ) **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!** **


	12. Decepciones

Cap. XII: "Decepciones"

\- _Rachel, espera-_

\- _No te me acerques-_

\- _Rachel, detente ¡Necesito explicarte cómo pasaron las cosas realmente!-_ se frenó, con los ojos brillosos y los dientes apretados. Volteó, alzando su mano y empujando su hombro solo con un dedo-

\- _No me vuelvas a hablar, no me vuelvas a buscar, ni me vuelvas a mirar. No quiero saber nada más de ti…eres un problema para mí, justo como te lo dije. Suficiente de nosotras, Quinn-_ le aseguró volteando y reiniciando sus pasos- _No más. Se acabó-_

* * *

Había sido infiel dos veces en su vida. La primera, el rumor de un embarazo adolescente llegó a sus oídos antes que al resto del Instituto y lo detuvo a tiempo, pero esa no fue la razón por la que comenzó a verse con Sam cuando apenas acababa de terminar con Finn. Simplemente el chico rubio le gustaba y era más atractivo en muchos aspectos que su ex novio.

Y la segunda, acababa de admitirlo. Una pelota de poliestireno salió volando cerca de su cabeza, posiblemente Plutón o Júpiter. Júpiter definitivamente, pensó, mientras la observaba a un lado y era la bola más grande de ese salón de ciencias. Sam arrancó la mayoría en un ataque ridículo de ira luego de que ella detuviera su locura de propuesta matrimonial.

Y podía volar toda la galaxia completa si quería, pero no iba a dar marcha atrás.

\- _¿Es Finn? ¿Es porque quieres volver con él?-_ le gritó y Quinn se cruzó de brazos, tranquila y con su típica ceja levantada-

\- _Esto no tiene nada que ver con Finn-_ era por Rachel. Rachel y su maldita orden de que si Sam no salía del medio no iba a responder a sus besos y, a decir verdad, estaba extrañándolos. Extrañándola a ella y a los momentos que compartían. Quería terminar con esa charla cuánto antes porque estaba esperándola en las gradas ya seguramente y estaba atrasada- _acabas de proponerme matrimonio ¿has enloquecido?-_

\- _¡Pero te amo!-_

\- _Podrías demostrarlo de otra manera, miles de otras maneras-_

\- _¿Yo? ¿yo debo demostrar? ¿Y qué me dices de ti? Nunca me has dicho que me amas, mucho menos te has comportado cariñosa conmigo estos últimos días, asique si esta relación está terminando ¡siéntete culpable!-_ gesticuló con burla, como si culpabilidad existiera en su diccionario de emociones-

\- _Está bien, como quieras. Si ya terminaste de hacer el ridículo, quiero decirte algo. Pedirte, en realidad-_

\- _¿Pedirme? Oh sí, sí, lo que quieras-_ ironizó él. Quinn movió su mandíbula de un lado a otro y pensó un momento. Sam alterado, era como Finn pateando las inocentes sillas que nada tenían que ver con el problema y, si quería pedirle algo más, debía serenarlo primero-

\- _Sam…está bien, admito que soy la culpable del fin de esta relación, sé que soy terrible demostrando mis sentimientos pero…no puedes obligarme a continuar con algo que ya no es lo mismo ¿puedes entenderlo?-_

\- _¿Y por qué en vez de terminar no lo arreglamos? Podemos arreglarlo-_ propuso ilusionado, llegando a ella e invadiendo su espacio personal. Quinn suspiró, no había nada que arreglar y los minutos continuaban pasando; quizá diez ya, diez minutos atrás en los que debería haberse encontrado con Rachel-

\- _No, Sam ¿no ves que cuando una cañería se rompe una y otra vez ya no puede arreglarse? Es momento de cambiarla-_

\- _¿Una cañería?-_ rodó los ojos-

\- _Es un ejemplo. Una cañería, una mesa, el motor de un auto. Con una relación pasa igual y te repito-_ agregó alzando la voz al verlo con intenciones de hablar- _no es tu culpa. Necesito un tiempo para mí misma ¿puedes concedérmelo?-_ él rascó tras su cuello, nervioso y curvó medio labio hacia arriba, dudando de darle esa libertad porque simplemente no quería entregársela. Tan solo quince minutos atrás aún era su novia y había demostrado cuánto la amaba con ese anillo-

\- _Está bien pero…esto será como un tiempo-_ quiso negar, detenerlo pero él rodeó su rostro y la acercó al suyo. Observó su boca y no, aquella locura de saltarle encima y atraparla como le pasaba con Rachel no apareció. Aquel titubeo en el que sus ojos se debatían desde su mirada, pasando por cada rincón de sus rasgos hasta sus labios y morderse los de ella con deseo, no sucedió. Con la figura de Rachel en su mente, no notó la cercanía de su ahora ex novio hasta que un roce se produjo y un ruido desde la puerta la asustó.

Volteó alterada, descubriendo a Marley mirándolos con miedo y sus brazos hacia atrás, sobre un pupitre.

\- _Lo siento-_ se disculpó con el temblor en su voz- _yo…tengo una maqueta que retirar-_ tan rápido como señaló el armario y la sacó, abandonó el salón y ella apretó los ojos, suponiendo un momento de imágenes y excusas que la chica podría soltar frente a Rachel-

\- _¿Una semana, entonces?-_ pestañeó, volviendo a mirar a Sam y se preguntó a qué se refería- _es un tiempo que nos damos de una semana ¿estás de acuerdo?-_ él quiso volver a besarla pero lo empujó sin reparos y se alejó, regresando sobre sus pasos y tratando de recuperar el control de la situación-

\- _Ninguna semana, Sam-_ le aseguró deteniéndose a verlo bajo el marco de la puerta- _acabamos de terminar. Ya no soy tu novia-_ tomó su mochila, que la esperaba a un lado de la pared, y corrió por el largo pasillo, empujando las puertas de entrada y recuperando la respiración del otro lado.

Llegó a las gradas y el resto de sus compañeras ya estaban entrenando. Y no había ningún rastro de Rachel. Movió sus ojos por todos lados y giró varias veces en su círculo, deseando verla a lo lejos siquiera. Pero la morena simplemente ya no estaba allí.

Arrojó la mochila con furia y maldijo a Sam por lo bajo. Solo él y su patética insistencia eran los culpables.

\- _¡Fabray te quiero en la cancha ahora, maldita sea! ¿O necesitas una invitación?-_ gritó Sylvester por el megáfono y ella volvió a darle una última mirada a su alrededor, antes de comenzar a correr más rápido de lo normal.

* * *

Oyó unos pasos y alzó la mirada ilusionada. No era Quinn pero si otra porrista. El resto del escuadrón se acercaba para su entrenamiento por lo que tomó sus cosas y rogó porque no la vieran o al menos la ignoraran.

Y estaba lográndolo, pasó entremedio de muchas de ellas hasta que un pie cual piedra se atravesó y cayó estrepitosamente, con sus hojas volando y algo de dolor en su mentón. Iba a recogerlas y no mirarlas, pero alguien se encorvó, adelantándosele y su corazón se detuvo al ver a Santana y sentir a Brittany ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

\- _Tú, Turner, correrás cinco vueltas más que las demás-_ ordenó la latina señalando a la causante de su caída mientras ella alisaba su falda-

\- _¿Qué acabas de decir?-_ murmuró la chica entre dientes-

\- _¿Qué no oíste? ¿O necesitas que mi puño entre a tu oído para ayudarte?-_ Rachel observó el miedo en la mirada de aquella pelirroja y finalmente todas desaparecieron frente a otra orden de Santana.

Tragó saliva con esfuerzo, seguramente ahora venía la burla personal de la latina y sería peor que esa vergonzosa caída.

\- _¿Qué tanto miras, Berry? Ya puedes irte a tu casa-_ asintió rápidamente y aceleró el paso sin mirar atrás, pero sintiendo esa sensación extraña que no supo descifrar.

¿Acaso Santana la había defendido? Se mordió el labio, dudosa ¿por qué lo había hecho?

Con decenas de preguntas en su cabeza, quitó la mirada del piso cuando chocó contra algo, la punta de la maqueta que Marley sostenía dió en su brazo y se detuvo un momento mientras la oía disculparse.

\- _Creí que ya no estabas aquí-_ le dijo la chica con una sonrisa- _nuestra última clase terminó hace como media hora-_

\- _Sí, solo me quedé…en la biblioteca. Tenía unos libros que retirar y avancé algo del trabajo del señor Shue-_

\- _¿Tú investigando sobre Broadway? No lo creo, tú sabes cada cosa y detalle, no necesitar averiguar-_ sonrió, mirando con rapidez la entrada del Instituto por si Quinn aparecía pero nada de eso pasó- _¿ahora vas a casa?-_ asintió, tomando la tira de su mochila y comenzando a caminar con Marley al lado-

\- _¿De qué es ese trabajo?-_ le preguntó señalando y mirando lo que sostenía. Eran algunas bolas pequeñas sostenidas por palillos chinos y un papel raro en el centro-

\- _De ciencias, la señora Jackson nos pidió crear según nuestra subjetividad lo que provocaría un agujero negro en el espacio. Fue bastante divertido hacerlo, en realidad -_ ella asintió, entendiendo el papel arrugado y negro, con algunas pequeñas bolas a la mitad-

\- _Sí, suena interesante ¿ya puedes llevarlo a casa?-_

\- _Aunque no lo creas, obtuve una buena calificación-_ bromeó y ella golpeó suavemente su brazo. Marley era una buena estudiante y nunca la había visto reprobar algún examen- _los calificó hoy y ya podemos quitarlos del Instituto…hablando de eso, aún no sé como continúo viva después de lo que acabo de ver-_

\- _¿De qué hablas?-_ le preguntó mientras hurgaba entre el trabajo y jugaba con algo que llamaba su atención-

\- _En el salón de ciencias…Sam y Quinn estaban discutiendo-_ Rachel la miró de reojo, escondiendo una sonrisa pero se mostró despreocupada-

\- _Que raro, son la pareja perfecta-_

\- _Ya lo creo-_ detuvo su andar y Marley lo hizo sorprendida. El tono de su voz había sido irónico y con burla, por lo que no entendió cuál era el punto a dónde quería llegar-

\- _¿A qué te refieres?-_ la chica alzó los hombros-

\- _Es decir, creo que los oí discutir pero cuando entré, bueno…estaban besándose. Y Quinn casi me asesina con la mirada. De verdad, no sé cómo sigo viva-_ Marley giró y continuó caminando. Ella la observó y parpadeó, con aquella molestia que subía por su garganta cuando de Quinn y Sam se trataba.

Por eso no había llegado a su encuentro. Y como aquel juego casi infantil que la rosa le había advertido, Quinn no la quería. Lo quería a Sam, no a ella.

Se quitó con rapidez una lágrima de su mejilla y corrió tras los pasos de Marley.

Era la primera decepción que había sufrido ese año escolar y, quizá, podía revertirla con quien la acompañaba a casa justo ese momento. Solo debía intentarlo.

* * *

 ** _"Atiéndeme"-_** le envió luego de llamarla cuatro veces de manera insistente pero Rachel simplemente no lo hacía. Obstinada, marcó una vez más pero lo mismo, el teléfono sonaba y luego daba el buzón de voz.

Se arrojó de espalda a la cama y lanzó aire con fastidio. Podía no haber oído la primera e incluso la segunda llamada pero a la quinta debería haber respondido. Solo que al parecer no quería hacerlo.

Entendía que estuviese enojada porque no llegó a su encuentro horas atrás, donde la había citado pero todo tenía una explicación. Recordó que Rachel Berry era la persona más empecinada que conocía por lo que, cuando algo no pasaba cómo quería, Rachel iba por eso y lo cambiaba.

Se puso de pie con rapidez y tomó su chaqueta, colocándose en la piel de la diva y haciendo lo que pasaría si la situación fuese al revés. Dejó su casa y corrió hasta su auto, montándolo algo apresurada y acelerando camino a casa de los Berry. Apenas eran las cinco de la tarde y, hasta las siete, ya era sabido que estaría sola.

Mientras conducía, volvió a llamarla y se sorprendió cuando ante el primer sonido atendió pero colgó al instante. Sonrió, Rachel tenía su celular en mano pero se negaba a hablarle.

Le bastó apenas cinco minutos llegar o quizá un poco más. Abandonó el coche y caminó a lo largo de aquel jardín delantero y tocó cientos y repetidas de veces la puerta. No conseguía que le respondiera las llamadas, bueno, tecnología 1 y Quinn 0; pero iba a abrirle la puerta o la derribaría.

Dió un paso atrás y observó su coche, y luego nuevamente la puerta. Quizá con el podía atravesarla y luego simplemente se compraría una puerta nueva. Se golpeó la frente ¿ese era el tipo de locuras que se cometían cuando estabas enamorada? De repente su sonrisa se apagó. No, no estaba enamorada de Berry. Solo le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella.

Era algo así como que sus cuerpos se acoplaban, el calor que se transmitían eran complementados y sus bocas no podían mantenerse separadas. Y en todo eso no estaba la palabra amor. No amor, se repitió mentalmente. No había amor de por medio, solo atracción física. Sí, eso era y todo continuaría de esa manera.

Por mucho que Rachel fuese hermosa, sus ojos marrones tuviesen un tono distinto a los demás, brillando con vida propia y le otorgaba algo más que placer sexual, no estaba enamorada de ella. Quizá le gustaba, cualquier persona atractiva entra en los gustos de otra persona y enamorarse de ese caprichoso conlleva todo un proceso. Proceso que no iba a atravesar porque iba a detenerse justo cuando comenzara y borrarlo todo, regresar por donde llegó y nada de sentimientos continuarían naciendo.

Dejó caer sus brazos. Eso sonaba como lavarse las manos frente a un problema y quitarse el peso de todo lo que ella misma también había generado. Y posiblemente ya era un poco tarde. Admitió que, si no sentía nada por Rachel ¿qué demonios hacía en su puerta, entonces?

\- _No quiero verte, lárgate de mi casa-_ rodó los ojos. Y era un tanto dramática. Rachel Berry era la reina del drama y debía lidiar con el si quería remontarlo todo nuevamente-

\- _Estuve llamándote ¿por qué no me atiendes?-_ le reclamó sosteniendo la puerta con una mano para que no cerrara-

\- _¿Para qué iba a hacerlo? Ya sé y de muy buena fuente que las cosas entre tú y Sam mejoraron. Bien por ustedes-_ Estúpida Marley, pensó. No podía aguantarse el chisme y allí estaba ahora, siendo más molesta que la puerta que Rachel insistía con cerrar-

\- _¿Ella está aquí?-_

\- _No…estoy sola-_ le dió un suave empujón y finalmente se adentró. Aún con la espalda en la puerta, pasó el pestillo y no despegó su mirada de ella. Rachel la observó, mordiendo su labio interno y luego desapareció en la cocina.

La siguió sin dudarlo y la vió quitar una bandeja del horno. Todo el lugar olía bastante bien y no puedo evitar detallarla mientras le daba unos toques sobre la mesada.

\- _¿Son galletas de chocolate?-_ la diva asintió- _me encantan las galletas de chocolate-_

\- _Son para mi padre. Tiene una reunión esta noche y varios compañeros del trabajo vendrán a cenar-_

\- _Genial, quedarán encantados con lo que hiciste-_

\- _¿Quieres una?-_ le ofreció estirando la bandeja y ella sintió, tomando la más cercana a su mano y rozando sus dedos sin vergüenza-

\- _Sí, están deliciosas-_ le dijo masticándola- _asique… ¿Marley te contó lo que vió?-_ Rachel se quitó el guante con enfado y la miró de la misma manera. Pasó a su lado y nuevamente la siguió, lamentándose de tener que dejar la galleta porque realmente sabía exquisita- _Rachel, espera-_

\- _No te me acerques-_ le dijo subiendo las escaleras. Sin embargo la ignoró y tomó el barandal, casi corriendo tras ella-

\- _Rachel, detente ¡Necesito explicarte cómo pasaron las cosas realmente!-_ la morena se frenó, con los ojos brillosos y los dientes apretados. Volteó, alzando su mano y empujando su hombro solo con un dedo-

\- _No me vuelvas a hablar, no me vuelvas a buscar, ni me vuelvas a mirar. No quiero saber nada más de ti…eres un problema para mí, justo como te lo dije. Suficiente de nosotras, Quinn-_ le aseguró volteando y reiniciando sus pasos- _No más. Se acabó-_ tomó su brazo y volvió a voltearla. Se maldijo mentalmente, le había salido más brusco de lo que pensó pero necesitaba hablar con ella y corriéndola a todos lados no iba a conseguirlo-

\- _No estamos en el club de drama asique baja un poco tu energía… ¿qué demonios te contó ella?-_

\- _No importa lo que ella me haya contado ¡importa lo que pasó! Hiciste que me quedara como una idiota esperando por ti ¿y todo para qué? Eres una egoísta. Y mentirosa. Dos defectos que te hacen una horrible persona y no te quiero cerca si vas a continuar así-_ su pecho comenzó a subir y bajar, intentando que esas palabras no la alteraran y calentaran más el ambiente.

Las dos estaban enojadas y, si le respondía de la misma forma, todo iba a terminar peor de lo que creía. Sin embargo era Quinn Fabray, la abeja reina y malvada del McKinley que no sentía compasión al abrir su boca y soltar verdades si de lastimar a alguien se trataba.

Y en ese momento no puedo controlarse.

\- _¿Egoísta y mentirosa? ¿Tú me llamas así?¿ La capitana del coro más patético de la historia de los Institutos que no hace otra cosa más que llamar la atención con sus canciones y no quiere a nuevos miembros si de talento se trata porque sabe que es competencia? ¿Tú me llamas mentirosa luego de decirme que Brittany había pagado por tu estúpido cupo? Eres tan egoísta que cientos de veces quise golpearte en la cara, con tu voz mandona y dando órdenes para todos lados ¡Tú Rachel Berry, tú eres la reina de las egoístas! -_

Demasiado tarde nuevamente para detener otro sentimiento. Y esta vez de decepción. De decepción a sí misma. La persona que tenía en frente era la misma que la hacía feliz cuando estaban a solas y acababa de arruinar por sobre lo arruinado. Esto era peor que el maldito ejemplo de la cañería rota que usó con Sam.

Simplemente porque las decepciones no tenían punto de retorno.

\- _Quiero que te vayas de mi casa-_ volvió a desobedecerla y se acercó a ella, dándole un manotazo a su brazo cuando quiso detenerla-

\- _Terminé con Sam-_ murmuró y se quedó de pie, observando la punta de sus zapatillas y esperando oír algo, la reacción de Rachel- _no sé que te dijo Marley pero discutimos, o algo así porque estaba decidida a terminar con él pero dijo algunas estupideces y quiso besarme. Es mi ex novio ahora…lo juro-_

Recorriendo su cuerpo mientras ascendía, alzó la vista y la vió cruzada de brazos, casi inmune a sus palabras. Avanzó un paso y todo continuó igual. Acortó la distancia, dando uno más y separó sus brazos, dejándolo a sus costados y entrelazó sus manos. La jaló y reclamó sus labios, sintiendo toda aquella felicidad y tranquilidad otra vez en su interior.

Cuando sus bocas chocaron y comenzaron a moverse con fiereza, las decepciones simplemente murieron como los suspiros dentro de ellas.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar , son un amor como lectoras..**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen (de lo contrario SQ tambien y Lea seguiría besándose con chicas en todo el resto de temporada ) **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!** **


	13. La que te trata bien

Cap. XIII: "La que te trata bien"

Un beso lo destruye todo. O lo repara, lo arregla a tal modo que una nueva página se voltea y lo antes escrito simplemente, así tan fácil como leerlo, se borra. Se va. Casi al punto máximo de nunca haber sucedido.

Ese es el poder mágico, irreal e invisible de un beso; aquella conclusión de todos los sentimientos acumulados en un solo: el amor.

O ella estaba perdiendo su toque o Rachel había adquirido destreza. Porque estaba segura que nunca la había besado así, en una combinación irresistible de ternura y demencia que hacían temblar sus piernas. Parecían dos paredes de gelatinas a punto de desmoronarse, arrodillarse frente a la persona que poco la sostenía.

Caminaron sin romper el contacto hasta la habitación de la morena. Allí la abrazó una vez más antes de recostarla en la cama, con la suavidad que Rachel merecía y la que corría en sus venas, deseosa de hacerlo todo bien.

No podía alejarse. No podían despegar su boca de la otra pero necesitaba hacerlo, hablar con ella y aclarar lo que su mente sola no podía. Con una leve mordida en su labio inferior, se separó y se acostó a su lado, consciente de que el próximo silencio sería incómodo unos segundos.

\- _Aún no comprendo por qué no me odias-_

\- _¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? –_

\- _Porque soy un problema para ti, Rachel. Tú misma lo dijiste-_

\- _Estaba enojada….No debería haberlo dicho. Lo siento-_ le dijo dejando su mano izquierda sobre su derecha. Ella apretó suavemente el agarre, asegurándole que no importaba- _me gustas, Quinn-_ el movimiento de su corazón se detuvo. Esas palabras nunca habían sonado tan sinceras y melodiosas como en ese momento. Ningún otro "me gustas, Quinn" lo superaría, estaba segura. Cerró los ojos, cuando Rachel se irguió y sentó, mirándola con intenciones de seguir hablando. Ella acarició su pulgar y asintió- _no sé que sea esto para ti pero esto muy lejos de ser un juego para mí. No sé que tan raro suene que me gustabas desde tiempo atrás y luego de nuestros encuentros solo ha aumentado-_

\- _¿Te gustaba desde antes?-_ la morena alzó los hombros y vagó su vista en todo el cuerpo de la rubia, aprovechando la unión de sus parpados aún-

\- _Eres la chica más hermosa que conozco. Y posiblemente la chica más hermosa de Lima-_

\- _Entonces te gusta mi imagen-_

\- _Quizá…pero generas cosas en mi interior con tu imagen. Creo…creo que le das algo de felicidad a mi vida. Me gusta esa sensación que me dejas luego de mirarme o como haces que todo en mi se acelera mientras me besas…eres tú, Quinn, no tu imagen…es infantil que diga que me gustas ¿cierto?-_

\- _No-_ le aseguró viéndola nuevamente- _eres Rachel Barbra Berry ¿por qué ocultaría tus sentimientos?-_ la vió agachar la cabeza, sonrojada y desvió su vista a otro lado; resistiéndose a no jalar su mano y besarla- _¿por qué querías que dejara a Sam?-_

\- _No quería eso-_ respondió la morena con certeza- _y tampoco era una prueba porque no quería probar lo que sea que sentías por mí por sobre lo que tenías con él. Pero era algo raro…o molesto saber que me besabas y luego a él. No sabía si era una broma de tu parte y terminaría con el corazón roto otra vez por tu culpa-_

\- _¿Con el corazón roto? Berry eres tan teatral-_ bromeó haciendo reír a ambas-

\- _La gente puede terminar con el corazón roto, Quinn-_

\- _¿Literal? -_ Rachel asintió- _¿eres médica ahora?-_

\- _Literal en el sentido de conocer a alguien y enamorarse. Cuando te enamoras, sabes que la persona de la que lo hagas puede matar tus ilusiones en un minuto. Es como si tomaran una pequeña bolsa y la apretaran dentro de su puño-_

\- _¿De qué manera?-_ le preguntó intercalando la mirada entre sus labios y sus ojos. Incluso sentada y a unos centímetros, la boca de Rachel era un cartel luminoso de hotel y ella la vagabunda que lo buscaba-

\- _De muchas. Por culpa de la infidelidad, por alguien más o la popularidad-_ Quinn rodó los ojos- _hay muchas maneras de romperle el corazón a alguien, aunque te parezca ridículo-_

\- _No me parece ridículo…pero la popularidad es importante-_

\- _Mantener a alguien con el corazón sano también-_

\- _¿Por qué rompería tu corazón? Tú también me gustas, Rachel-_ hubo otro silencio, esta vez incómodo solo para ella y se reclamó mentalmente aquella soltura. Sabía que la locura de dejar a Sam para correr por los besos de la morena era un acto claro de gusto, pero podía admitirlo en su intimidad. Y ahora lo sabían ambas y eran sus posibles ilusiones las que corrían peligro, bajo el poder absoluto de Rachel-

\- _¿Estás mintiendo?-_

\- _¡No!-_ exclamó sentándose al instante y frente a ella- _estoy confundida. Es la primera vez que me pasan todas estas cosas, estas dudas que no tengo idea de cómo afrontarlas… ¿cómo supiste que no te gustaban los chicos?-_ Rachel alzó las cejas, asombrada y rió tras una mano antes de responderle-

\- _Desde pequeña, mis padres me han inculcado mi propio valor. Sé quién soy y cuánto valgo e incluso cómo puedo dejarme tratar. No me gustaba la manera en que los chicos lo hacían con las demás, nunca me gustó. Y supe que no quería una persona como ellos para intentar ser feliz-_

\- _Sí, Berry filosóficamente maravilloso pero necesitas experiencias para comprobar algo… ¿te has besado con otra chica? Además de mí –_ agregó al imaginarse su respuesta. Cuando la morena asintió, pestañeó varias veces, sintiendo aquellas punzadas en el estómago que aparecían cuando recordaba la existencia de Marley- _¿cuándo?-_

\- _Papá trabaja en una fábrica y una de las encargadas de su área tiene una hija de nuestra edad. Fue en una cena, en su casa que me invitó a su cuarto mientras esperábamos el postre y…bueno, ocurrió. Papá se había pasado toda la noche alagando mis dotes vocales y ella me pidió que le cantara algo. Las ideas de que los chicos eran algo tonto para una relación se terminó por asentar porque me gustó el beso de una chica. Supongo que el que tenga dos padres es aún más liberal-_

\- _Vaya…eso es lo que escondes bajo tus faldas de anciana y tus suéteres de animales-_ bromeó viendo la unión de sus manos. Cabían perfecto, en una contraposición de colores pero acoplamiento de tamaño que no creía ver en otras. Ambas cálidas, repartiéndose la temperatura en un camino de ida y vuelta. Como esos viajes largos en los que nunca preguntas cuánto falta para llegar - _¿y qué tal si besaras a un chico y te gustara?-_

\- _Es demasiado tarde para eso-_ rieron, sintiendo el hielo de tensión romperse hasta que todo volvió a callarse. Apaciguadas, tranquilas mientras se observaban, se inclinaron hacia la otra y se besaron de manera dulce.

Dejó un último toque en las manos unidas antes de acomodarlas en la cintura de Rachel. Sintió las de ella en sus mejillas y ningún movimiento brusco ni desesperado. Solo eran dos personas compartiendo un beso que querían y el tiempo no las apuraba y que, por el contrario, les permitía disfrutar a cada segundo que pasaba.

No hubo respiraciones intranquilas ni jadeos contra la nariz de la otra. Pero si sonrisas, entre medio del beso y caricias con los pulgares ajenos. No hubo más quejas de reclamos pero sí cuando se alejaban, quejas por juntarse cuánto antes nuevamente.

No hubo nada de eso. Nada por unos eternos minutos, cuando la burbuja del amor explotó y sus lenguas salieron al ataque, atrapando a la otra y el primer suspiro se oyó. No hubo nada de aquello hasta que ella acomodó a Rachel hasta acostarla.

Y hubo todo aquello cuando le quitó la camiseta y ella se desnudó bajo los ojos atentos de la morena. Todo aquello apareció y lo dejó plasmado en la piel de la diva.

Cada centímetro de su cuello, de sus pechos, hombros y piernas, gritaba su propio nombre cada vez que lo veía.

* * *

¿Cuánto podía seguir fingiendo que dormía? Deseaba que mucho más. Los dedos de Quinn caminaban desde su cuello hasta la parte baja de su espalda desnuda. Estaba de costado a ella y la rubia detrás no dejaba de tocarla. Y lo hacía de una manera única, cual domingo por la mañana antes de ir por el desayuno y llevarlo a la cama.

Sin embargo era jueves y dos horas atrás habían discutido tras subir las escaleras. Pero lo habían aclarado todo ya y, de alguna manera, habían admitido sus sentimientos. Que se gustaban, que les gustaba el tiempo que compartían y eran la fuente pequeña de felicidad de la otra. Ni en sus más locos sueños se hubiese imaginado una conversación así con Quinn Fabray. Pero había sucedido.

Sonrió, acurrucándose más contra sus manos bajo su mejilla y tratando de no pensar qué pasaría luego. No tenía sentido ni necesidad pensar eso en ese momento.

Sintió la sábana deslizarle. Quinn la alejó y su cuerpo desnudo se pegó al de ella y un brazo rodeó su cadera. La respiración de la rubia se encerró sobre su hombro y sus labios rozaron su mentón, en un intento, quizá, por despertarla.

\- _Tampoco es un juego para mí…te estás calando cada vez más profundo, Rachel y tengo miedo. Mis padres no son como los tuyos y puedo imaginarme todo lo que me dirían si se llegasen a enterar en qué gasta su hija el dinero de sus ahorros. Creo que me caen mejor esos cupos ahora-_ murmuró en una suave risa y le dejó otro sonoro beso en su hombro- _pero no les caerán bien a ellos. Papá no le llega ni a los talones a Hiram…Hiram era el bueno ¿cierto?-_ Rachel rió y asintió, apretando los ojos al oír el murmullo triunfante de la rubia- _ajá, estabas despierta-_

\- _Acabo de hacerlo-_

\- _Él cree que por ser la cabeza de casa puede mandarnos y nosotras obedecer. En todo sentido. Si algo no le gusta, a nosotras tampoco debe gustarnos y no es justo. A papá no le caía bien Finn. Decía que era algo inútil y tonto, que no merecía a alguien así a mi lado. Y Sam…bueno, solo lo vió una vez y solo le agradaba porque tenía una posición algo mejor, su padre no tenía un taller mecánico y lo creía más inteligente. No quiero si quiera pensar cómo reaccionaría si le dijera que me gusta una chica ahora-_

Rachel giró con lentitud y dejó sus brazos flexionados contra su pecho, observando aquel destello de tristeza que atravesaban los ojos de la rubia. Estaba siendo todo demasiado difícil para ella y sin embargo allí estaba, sin apuros ni ganas de salir corriendo. Quinn estaba hablándole con la sinceridad en cada palabra y no pudo evitar pensar que, si le exigía algo más, las cosas podían empezar a tambalearse.

Le sonrió y recibió la misma respuesta. No, no tenía nada que exigirle tampoco.

\- _No tiene que saberlo-_ murmuró y la porrista humedeció sus labios- _creo que si la situación fuese al revés, me gustaría recibir tu apoyo-_ las pulsaciones de Quinn aumentaron violentamente. Todo el clima estaba volviéndose demasiado íntimo y estaban mezclando el pasado, el futuro y un posible pasado con otro posible futuro. Y eso era raro, imaginarse de todas esas maneras con alguien es raro, porque implica algo de seriedad en el nivel que sea de relación que estuviesen- _nadie tiene que saberlo. Al fin y al cabo si tú estás mal, la manera en que me gustas haría que estuviese mal yo también. Y si estoy mal no puedo hacer las cosas bien. Estudiar, leer o practicar mis canciones-_ la rubia rodó los ojos y rió. Rachel nunca dejaría de ser ella misma y posiblemente esa era lo que más le gustaba de ella-

\- _Pero a ti te gustan los romances de novelas y el amor en libertad. No puedo darte eso-_

\- _¿Quién dijo que me gusta eso?-_

\- _Tú, el año pasado, en la clase de literatura que compartíamos-_ ella abrió los ojos anonadada. No recordaba ese momento pero Quinn sí y, por el sonrojo en sus siempre pálidas mejillas _,_ dedujo que lo respondió sin pensar-

\- _Sí, bueno… cuando escucho siempre a Barbra y paso todo un día cantando sus canciones, papá dice que debo cambiarla. Que cambiar es una aventura de la que no debería prohibirme, asique…quizá ya no quiera tanto romance-_

\- _Pero lo quieres ¿cierto? Algo quieres-_

\- _Quizá ¿a quién no le gusta?...pero me conformo con las rosas que dejas cada día en mi casillero –_ Quinn se aclaró la garganta-

\- _¿De qué hablas? Yo no te dejo esas rosas-_ Rachel ladeó la cabeza y la miró con reclamo. La rubia forzó una media sonrisa, nerviosa y la apretó más contra ella- _creí que era un detalle muy estúpido pero me alegro que te gusten-_

\- _Le dan un toque distinto a mi cuarto-_ dijo y señaló tras ella. Quinn giró su cabeza y descubrió las rosas dentro de un florero de cristal en una esquina, sobre una pequeña mesa- _gracias-_

\- _Me comporto como una idiota a veces contigo y creí que si no puedo disculparme a cada rato, tenía que hacerlo de alguna otra manera. A veces solo quiero tenerte cerca y te trato tan mal que consigo lo contrario. En verdad, soy una idiota impulsiva que no puede manejarse-_

\- _Sí, a veces pero podrías empezar a controlarte y ser la que me trata bien. Tan bien que los impulsos no van a ser malos-_ Quinn le sonrió y asintió. Iba a detener todos sus encuentros cuando estuviese a un paso de enamorarse y se alejaría de ella. O eso creía, porque Rachel hablándole de esa forma no la ayudaba en nada-

Se estiró y exigió sus labios. La besó como aquella primera vez, sintiendo los sabores dulces que su aliento desprendía y solo la enloquecían más. Apretó su cadera y de a poco Rachel la recostó. Cuando su espalda se pegó a la cama, los ojos marrones la miraron desde arriba y dejó ambas manos en su cintura.

La diva reinició el beso y comenzó a moverse, casi impidiéndole gemir porque succionaba su lengua y jugaba con ella a escalas ilegales. Atrapó sus muslos y sus dedos se acercaron con peligro hacia el interior, donde el punto palpitante de Rachel pedía por ella.

Aún conservaba algo de humedad de minutos atrás, cuando uno de los múltiples orgasmos la arrojó contra el colchón, extasiada para luego dedicarse a acariciar su espalda. La embistió, recibiendo una mordida en su labio inferior y los movimientos aumentaron.

Cada fricción juntaba los flujos de ambas y caían por sus piernas, en una prueba de que no solo sus manos se acoplaban conjuntamente. Pasaron minutos, antes de que gritaran el nombre de la otra y volvieran a besarse, calmando las respiraciones aceleradas.

\- _Esos debes ser mis padres-_ murmuró despreocupada al oír la puerta mientras se repartían besos entrecortadas-

\- _Está bien…-_ se detuvieron segundos después, cuando entendieron el sonido de los pasos por las escaleras y se separaron con rapidez- _oh, mierda ¿tus padres?-_

\- _Dios, sí, son más de las siete-_ susurró al ver la hora en su despertador y abandonaron la cama. Fue cuando la puerta se abrió apenas que Rachel la cerró al llegar de un salto y su rostro se golpeó contra ella-

\- _¡Rachel!-_

\- _¡Papá! Acabo de bañarme…estoy sin ropa aún-_

\- _Oh, hija, lo siento, lo siento ¿está todo bien? ¿Por qué la puerta estaba sin seguridad?-_

\- _¿Lo estaba?...Fue Kurt-_ se mordió el labio apenada, esperando que su mejor amigo nunca se enterara de eso- _se fue hace un rato y olvidé colocar llave-_

\- _Está bien, iré a ducharme mientras tu padre llega, aún está en la tienda…el auto de Quinn está afuera-_ apretó los ojos y golpeó su cabeza contra la dura madera- _es el mismo que estuvo aquí hace unas semanas ¿cierto?-_ volteó a ver a la rubia, que terminaba de colocarse la ropa interior y se detuvo antes de tomar sus medias. Quinn le hizo una seña en negación y ella asintió-

\- _No. O quizá sea el de ella pero no está aquí-_ Hiram hizo un sonido casi burlón, que no le creía y finalmente golpeteó dos veces la puerta antes de marcharse- _no puedes salir por la ventana otra vez-_ dijo por lo bajo llegando a la rubia-

\- _No lo haré. Cuando oigamos la ducha, me iré por la puerta… ¿Rachel?-_

\- _¿Si?-_

\- _¿Te molestó decirle que en realidad no estoy aquí?-_

\- _No, Quinn. Por mucho que ame a mis padres, esto de que puedan descubrirte es ese toque de drama que toda aventura debe tener. Me gusta-_ la porrista sacudió su cabeza, divertida y se pegó a ella-

\- _Fue una buena idea juntar tu locura con la mía. Se llevan de maravilla-_ le dijo al pasar el pulgar en su labio inferior antes de besarla. Con una mano de Rachel en su nuca y sus ganas de no marcharse, la frustración con la que se separó fue obvia y terminó de vestirse con rapidez-

Oyeron la ducha y la puerta del baño cerrarse. Rachel tomó su mano y la jaló escaleras abajo, llegando a la salida casi corriendo. Allí, mientras el sol terminaba de ocultarse tras su espalda, rodeó su rostro otra vez y la besó en despedida.

Oyó dos bocinazos y la diva sacudió su mano, saludándola mientras desaparecía de su vista.

\- _No romperá tu corazón, Rachel-_ intentó convencerse al cerrar y regresar al interior- _Quinn Fabray no puede romper tu corazón-_

* * *

\- _Bien, necesito este salón desocupado. Ahora-_ ordenó Quinn cruzada de brazos y todos los miembros del coro asintieron, antes de abandonarlo con rapidez- _tú no, Berry-_ la detuvo cuando vió que Marley la esperaba en la puerta- _¿necesitas algo?-_ preguntó con frustración y la chica suspiró, antes de alejarse y dejarlas solas- _¿ahora es tu perro o qué?-_

\- _Dijiste que no ibas a tratarla así nuevamente-_ le reclamó la diva. Ella puso los ojos en blanco-

\- _Sí, lo siento. Intentaré recordarlo la próxima vez-_

\- _¿Para que me pediste que me quedara?-_ Quinn movió su cabeza, en señal de que se acercara y la morena lo hizo al instante-

\- _Tenía muchas ganas de besarte-_ se felicitó mentalmente cuando la diva se sonrojó y, sin más avisos, atrapó su cintura y la jaló para hacerlo. Había una sola puerta en el salón y los pasos antes de que alguien se acercara se oían aún con el tumulto de gente. Por lo que si ahora permanecía cerrada, nadie iba a verlas-

\- _Ayer…iba a darte tu cupo…y lo olvidé-_ le dijo Rachel entre besos- _los dos-_ la porrista enredó sus dedos en el cabello castaño y alejó sus bocas, bajando por su mentón y liberándole los primeros suspiros- _Quinn…-_

\- _También quería eso-_ le dijo separándose finalmente- _pagué por algo Berry y lo quiero-_ la morena sonrió, por mucho que dijera su apellido, la voz de la rubia sonó a broma y su gesto divertido se lo confirmaba. Acomodó un mechón tras su oreja y asintió- _¿puedo ir a tu casa hoy?-_

\- _Me encantaría…pero Betty, una de segundo, cumple años y debo darle su cupo-_ Quinn alzó una ceja. No era como si iba a prohibirle cosas o demandarle más tiempo del que podía, pero conocía a esa tal Betty y la había visto varias veces mirando bajo la falda de las porristas. Y la propia Santana le había dicho que era más gay que ella. Y eso ya era mucho-

\- _Está bien…-_ quería preguntarle si usaría toda la tarde con ella, porque el servicio solo tardaba una hora, o menos. Pero esos cuestionamientos podían sonar algo controladores y no quería comportarse así con Rachel. Quería lograr que las cosas salieran mejor que antes- _entonces… ¿hablamos luego?-_

\- _Betty irá a las cuatro-_ le informó con sus mejillas sonrojadas- _si quieres…luego de las cinco puedes ir-_ una sonrisa brillante asomó en su rostro y dejó ambas manos en su cadera-

\- _No lo dudes, Berry… ¿qué clase tienes ahora?-_

\- _Historia-_

\- _Aburrido-_ aseguró caminando hacia la silla que Rachel había ocupado y tomando su mochila. En un gesto que derritió a la diva, la dejó sobre su hombro y le dió un apretón junto con una sonrisa- _vamos-_

\- _Tú no tienes esa clase-_ le recordó mientras caminaban a la salida-

\- _No, pero tu salón está de paso al mío-_ abrió la puerta y asomó su cabeza. No había nadie en los pasillos, algún que otro no popular pero no había rastros de porristas ni jugadores. Tomó la muñeca de Rachel y la jaló suavemente, caminando de esa manera unos metros-

\- _No tienes que hacer esto-_ sin embargo su cuerpo temblaba y sus dientes se chocaban nerviosos, encantados del momento que las envolvía-

\- _Lo hago porque me gustas…y no quiero arruinarlo-_ doblaron el pasillo y se sintió distinto la separación. Quinn la soltó al ver algunas porristas caminar de frente y pasar a su lado, pero ya habían llegado a su salón y no pretendía reclamarle algo- _bueno-_ balbuceó rascando tras su cuello- _iré hoy por mis cupos-_

\- _Te estaré esperando-_ la campana sonó y la rubia la vió pasar frente a ella. Cuando Rachel se acomodó en su lugar y alzó algunos dedos en saludo, Quinn miró a su alrededor y confirmó que aún seguía sola. Le guiñó un ojo y se alejó de allí-

\- _Tú le rompes el corazón y no sé cómo pero te romperé la cara-_ se detuvo metros más adelante, cuando Kurt interceptó su paso y la señalaba con amenaza-

\- _Qué demonios, porcelana ¿cómo te apareces así cómo así?-_

\- _Ya lo oíste, Quinn. Si Rachel llega a soltar una, óyeme bien, solo una lágrima por ti…eres rubia muerta-_

\- _A mi no me hables así, idiota-_

\- _Entonces….-_

\- _Sé como tengo que tratarla-_ lo cortó y vió por primera vez en esos minutos algo de temor en los ojos del chico- _asique no me vengas con sermones, no los necesito. Eres más dramático que ella, por dios. Desacelérate-_ él acomodó su llamativa chaqueta y se aclaró la garganta, estirándose hasta ella para hablar por lo bajo-

\- _Supongo que lo siento, entonces. Guardaré mis amenazas para alguien más-_

\- _Ningún alguien más-_ Kurt la miró confuso-

\- _¿Ya son novias?-_

\- _No…¿qué es lo que tú sabes exactamente?-_ él alzó los hombros-

\- _¿Desde aquella tarde en que dejaste tu chaqueta en su casa? Podría decirse que…todo-_

\- _Si quieres conservar tu carita de niña, más te vale no andar de chismoso-_

\- _Estamos hablando de Rachel, mi mejor amiga. No haría eso… ¿qué hay de Sam?-_

\- _Terminé con él-_ Kurt frunció las cejas- _¿qué?-_

\- _Nada-_

\- _Pregunté qué y tú respondes, porcelana. Y de verdad-_

\- _Nada, solo…Sam alardeó durante el almuerzo que está preparándote un número especial para la próxima clase del club glee-_ Quinn dejó caer sus cejas y estiró sus labios, frustrada- _¿lo quieres?-_

\- _No-_

\- _¿Y a Finn lo quisiste?-_

\- _No-_

\- _¿A Rachel la quieres?-_ se mordió el labio tras abrirla para responder con la misma rapidez. Kurt sonrió y pasó a su lado- _estás empezando a caerme bien-_ le dijo palmeando su hombro y alejándose de allí.

Quinn rió y se recostó contra la pared, irguiéndose nuevamente al descubrir la figura de Marley a unos centímetros. Estaba de pie, con la mandíbula tensa y mirándola con molestia.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y dió un paso, alzando su mentón e intentando de, someterse otra vez a los pedidos de Rachel, no tratarla mal.

\- _Lo siento…pero no es a ti a quién quiere-_ y allí iba otra parte de sus sentimientos expuestos. Pero no supo si se trataba de la persona o la valentía con la que había hablado con Kurt que no le importó.

Giró sobre sus talones y caminó a su salón, sintiéndose liberada de otro peso en sus hombros. Esto de decir lo que realmente le pasaba la hacían sentir distinta. Bien distinta.

Incluso estaba empezando a caerse bien a sí misma. Y eso era un logro que nunca antes había conseguido.

* * *

 **Otro cap queridisimas lectoras, muchas gracias por leer y comentar , son un amor así como los ojitos de Emma cuando mira a Lea. Me representa esa rubia**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen (de lo contrario en Blame it on the alcohol es obvio que la botellita de Rachel, la dueña de mi corazon, hubiese apuntado a Quinn ) **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!** **


	14. El zombie y la sobreviviente

Cap. XIV: "El zombie y la sobreviviente"

\- _"Tácticas de seducción" no… "consejos para enamorar" no, muy infantil…. "cómo enamorar a una mujer" -_ Rachel detuvo su vista en el libro y sonrió, pero terminó sonrojándose y lo dejó en el estante- _Quinn no es cualquier mujer… creo-_ murmuró avanzando y llegando al final del pasillo.

Se había pasado algunos minutos del receso en la biblioteca y tratando de encontrar el libro de autoayuda ideal para lograr su objetivo: enamorar a Quinn Fabray. La chica que le gustaba y, así como ella, la quería enamorada también.

Sin embargo no encontró el título más llamativo por lo que regresó a una mesa y ocupó la silla frustrada, escondiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos.

\- _Te dije que esto era una pérdida de tiempo-_ se burló Kurt mirándose en un pequeño espejo y retocando su cabello-

\- _¿Por qué es tan difícil?-_ murmuró deslucida. El chico la miró un momento antes de seguir en lo suyo-

\- _Porque es Quinn Fabray, no puedes enamorarla… ¿qué?-_ agregó al ver su mirada en reclamo- _pues si te duele, te aguantas porque es la verdad. Ya tuvo dos novios y no amó a ninguno. También tuvo algo con Puck-_

\- _Solo se besaron en una fiesta-_

\- _Lo que sea. Pero con Finn estuvieron juntos por mucho tiempo y él dijo que ella era algo…distante. Fría, sí esa palabra utilizó-_

\- _Me da igual lo que él haya dicho. Quinn no es fría-_ susurró con una sonrisa-

\- _Si es verdad eso que te llevó a nuestro salón casi de la mano, entonces no es un témpano. Pero tampoco una dulzura-_

\- _Es verdad, Kurt. Primero se asomó por la puerta, sí pero eso no le quita mérito a lo que hizo luego. Está comportándose muy bien conmigo-_

\- _Solo porque hizo dos acciones caballerosas no la hace linda, Rachel-_ la morena agudizó la vista y lo analizó. Quizá él tenía razón en esas palabras pero ella conocía las dos versiones de Quinn y podía asegurar que continuaría con aquella forma de tratarla, como el viernes anterior, si todo seguía igual. Y por igual se refería a que ella no sería tan intensa ni le reclamaría cosas innecesarias-

Alzó los hombros y deslizó más sus brazos sobre la mesa, llegando con sus manos hasta el espejo de su mejor amigo.

\- _Pero a mi me gusta…. ¿qué tanto te ves?-_ lo vió sonrojarse y luego mirar alrededor. Ella lo imitó y, tras descubrirse solos, él se inclinó para susurrar-

\- _Hoy transfieren a un chico de la academia Dalton…y por lo que pude averiguar, será mi versión masculina de Quinn-_ ella alzó una ceja al instante y Kurt rodó los ojos, divertido- _que será mi media naranja, Rachel. Mi alma gemela, el chico del que me voy a enamorar y luego voy a sufrir, cuando rompa mi corazón-_

\- _Quinn no hará eso-_ se defendió, ofendida y resguardándose contra el respaldar de la silla- _si se enamora, no me hará daño. Yo no se lo haría-_

\- _Tú, mí querida amiga y amor de mi vida si fuésemos heterosexuales, eres un alma bondadosa. Ella no. Por mucho que te cuides, por mucho que ella te cuide e incluso por mucho que yo lo haga también…estás bajo los encantos de la abeja reina-_ continuó poniéndose de pie y tomando su bolso- _y una abeja reina siempre pica y con ello, una marca-_

\- _Voy a enamorarla-_ aseguró abandonando la silla y siguiéndolo de cerca- _voy a invitarla a citas, al cine y esas cosas. La llevaré a una feria, sí, eso haré y ganaré un oso de felpa gigante para ella. Ya lo verás, Kurt-_ él lanzó un resoplido y rodó los ojos mientras abría la puerta de la biblioteca. Se frenó contra ella, cediéndole el paso y la detuvo con un brazo estirado sobre su cintura-

\- _Nada me haría más feliz que verte feliz a ti y si es con ella, aún más ¿Quieres arriesgarte? Bien, hazlo. Pero estoy advirtiéndote y será tu responsabilidad tomar las precauciones debidas-_ lo miró un momento y trató de ordenar sus ideas. Kurt era su mejor amigo y nadie en el Instituto la cuidaba como él. Quizá Marley, pero ya era seguro su gusto por ella y no quería darle ilusiones. Y si había alguien que sabía de corazones rotos ese era Kurt. Primero su enamoramiento inútil por Finn y, tras la llegada de Sam, otro flechazo equívoco que terminó por desilusionarlo.

Ambos ex novios de la porrista. Quizá por eso él hablaba con algo de molestia sobre Quinn. Suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. O quizá porque en realidad sabía lo que decía y de verdad estaba cuidándola.

\- _Sí, está bien…me cuidaré-_ El chico le rodeó los hombros y continuaron caminando-

\- _¿Qué me dices de Marley? Es buena candidata-_ ella le golpeó el pecho con diversión y rieron, antes de ingresar al salón del coro- _pero mantenla cerca…podría ser un buen reemplazo-_ le dijo por lo bajo y finalmente él ocupó su lugar.

Lo miró una última vez y luego desvió su vista a Quinn. Con un cuaderno sobre sus muslos y la lapicera en mano, la rubia alzó la mirada y la cruzaron unos segundos. Le pareció ver una media sonrisa asomarse pero luego seriedad. La porrista miraba tras ella y giró, descubriendo a Sam colgarse la guitarra y comenzar a tocar.

\- _Bien, chicos, buenos días. Lamento la tardanza…ve a tu lugar, Rachel-_ el señor Shue le palmeó el hombro y, sin quitar sus ojos del chico rubio, se sentó en la fila de arriba, a un lado de Marley- _veo hoy que estás entusiasmado Sam-_

\- _Si no le molesta, me gustaría empezar ya mismo-_ dijo él y la morena intercaló su vista entre el centro del lugar, donde Sam tocaba y cantaba, y luego a la fila de abajo, a Quinn que era la destinataria de esa canción.

El chico rubio continuaba su número con sus ojos fijos en la porrista y hasta lo vió arrodillarse, manteniendo en uno de sus muslos la guitarra y acabar la canción minutos después. Él quitó una rosa de su chaqueta y se la entregó. Quinn la recibió nerviosa y todo terminó con un beso en la pálida mejilla de la rubia.

\- _Eso fue muy lindo, Sam-_ dijo Tina y ella la miró casi con repulsión: había sido de lo más patéticamente infantil que vió en su vida- _hacen una pareja muy linda-_

\- _Señor Shuester-_ alzó la mano ella enseguida- _yo también preparé algo-_ sintió la mirada de todos y bajó los escalones casi con superioridad, llegando a un lado del piano-

\- _Claro, Rachel-_ con un asentimiento a la banda, luego de que ellos ensayaran con ella días atrás, la melodía de una balada comenzó a sonar y cada palabra que salía de su boca era concisa.

A Rachel no le gustaban las bandas comerciales, pero esa era una excepción. Cantarle a Quinn sin importarle la presencia de sus compañeros y moviéndose en un pequeño baile entre su silla, tras ella y regresando frente a sus ojos, quería que fuese más claro que el mismo Sam. Porque él había elegido una canción nueva, exitosa y de un jovencito que no superaba los 15 años.

Ella en cambio algo más clásico y, si el titulo decía que lo quería de esa manera, quería que Quinn viera en su mirada que así era. La quería a ella, aún siendo mundos apartes, a ella y solo a ella. La vió morderse el labio varias veces y eso solo la incentivó más. Podía jurar que casi ni parpadeaba y, la atención que no le dió al número de su ex novio, sí estaba dándosela a ella.

Terminó y algunos solo se la quedaron viendo algo confundidos. Quizá había sido demasiado obvia pero la rubia estaba aplaudiéndole por lo bajo y eso era más que suficiente. Se alisó la falda y alzó su mentón, antes de regresar a su lugar y ocuparlo.

Se sintió observada y desvió su mirada a Sam, que la miraba con el ceño fruncido y no la quitó hasta que la volvió al frente.

Se removió, no tenía nada contra él pero, si seguía insistiendo con Quinn, posiblemente podían llegar a competir más seguido.

* * *

\- **_"Vas a ir a la fiesta de Puck?" –_** Rachel recibió las miradas de sus compañeros más cercanos cuando su móvil vibró en su escritorio y lo tomó sonrojada, agradeciendo mentalmente que el profesor no lo oyó. Era un mensaje de Quinn.

Sonrió y le respondió al instante.

\- **_"Hoy es lunes"_**

\- **_"Pero el miércoles es Halloween y él ama esas fiestas. Gasta más en adornos de terror que navideños"- "irás?"-_** le insistió en otro mensaje y se mordió el labio, asintiendo para nadie pero tecleando con rapidez-

\- **_"No me invitó"-_**

\- **_"Es Puckerman, no invita a nadie. Solo debes ir. Entonces?"_**

\- **_"¿Tú irás?"-_**

\- **_"Me gustaría pero si no quieres podríamos hacer otra cosa" -_** Dios, quería dar saltos de alegría. Eso sonaba tan romántico que quería su tiempo a solas con Quinn por sobre cualquier otra cosa. Sin embargo, la rubia le había dicho que le gustaría ir, asique no se lo prohibiría-

\- **_"Allí estaré"-_**

\- **_"Genial, Berry. Aún no tengo disfraz pero la pasaremos bien"-_** sonrió y dejó el celular a un lado. Sin embargo volvió a tomarlo cuando segundos después llegó otro mensaje- _**"no vayas a acobardarte" -**_

Con los ojos del profesor sobre ella, escribió sin mirar la pantalla y presionó enviar.

\- **_"Np lo harw"_**

\- **_"Si no fuera porque tu móvil tiene una contraseña bastante largo, juraría que no eres Rachel Berry. Nos vemos luego"_**

Se arrojó contra la mesa y rió, corrigiendo el mensaje y enviándoselo nuevamente.

* * *

Se había pasado desde el lunes a la noche preparando el atuendo y, con total satisfacción iba a portarlo ahora, rumbo a casa de Noah. El día anterior Quinn había ido a su casa y ella le insistió que usaran trajes a conjunto, con la misma dinámica. Luego de minutos empeñada y unos cuántos besos para lograr su cometido, finalmente allí estaba, modelando su disfraz frente al espejo de su cuarto.

La rubia seguramente ya estaba en casa de Noah porque iba en el mismo automóvil que Brittany y Santana y a Britt le gustaba la puntualidad. Pero ella quería llamar la atención cuando ingresara y, por eso, estaba tardándose unos minutos.

Con su brazo derecho pegado y vendado al costado de su cuerpo, se miró una vez más y la manga de ese lugar voleó con un hueso sobresaliente, faltante de carne humana. Se sacudió más el cabello antes de dejar la habitación y apurar a Kurt en la cocina, que comía algo en compañía de sus padres.

\- _Realmente no pareces mi mejor amiga bajo toda esa…bola de mugre-_ le dijo con un gesto repulsivo y ella sonrió satisfecha: era justo esa sensación la que quería generar.

\- _Gracias-_ aludió y dejaron la casa luego de una rápida despedida a Leroy e Hiram-

Con la poca ayuda del auto de Kurt, tardaron quince minutos en llegar. Y ella lo abandonó nerviosa, ansiosa y de esa manera llegaron a la puerta. Apenas golpeó cuando la notó ladeada y la música alta salía del interior.

Había telarañas enormes y ficticias desde la punta de una pared a otra y calabazas con luces internas en el barandal de la escalera. Avanzó, entre medio del tumulto y los vasos que arrojaban las bebidas y llegó a la cocina. Allí había más adornos, como insectos grandes que colgaban y una especia de muñeco que estaba segura la seguía con la mirada.

Se recostó contra la mesada y miró entre los presentes: podía reconocer la altura de Finn, apenas con una inútil sábana blanca y dos agujeros en los ojos. Puck era Tarzán, al parecer con un pequeño taparrabo y luciendo sus abdominales bien marcados. Santana era una bruja negra y Brittany una blanca, con peluca blanca y casi angelical. Tina aún llevaba su aspecto gótico habitual y Artie era un pirata, algo raro con ese parche bajo sus lentes. Se sorprendió de no ver a Sam pero le agradó de sobremanera.

Marley era una princesa. Sonrió de medio lado, le agraciaba bastante e iba a continuar mirándola cuando alguien se interpuso y su sonrisa fue completa.

Con sus mitones negros, en sus manos, su pelo alisado y ajustado, un par de anteojos de sol oscuros y una diminuta musculosa blanca, Quinn apareció cual actriz de película apocalíptica y se acercaba lentamente.

Se detuvo frente a ella y sus ojos continuaron recorriéndola. Llevaba un pantalón ajustado, color verde casi militar y en su cadera un cinturón pistolero, con un arma inclusive y mostraba gran parte de su abdomen bien trabajado. Se mordió el labio con todas sus fuerzas, intentando controlarse y no asaltarla en busca de un beso.

\- _¿Es de verdad?-_ le preguntó señalando la pistola y Quinn dejó ambas manos sobre ella-

\- _¿Quieres que lo comprobemos? -_ jadeó, oyendo su voz completamente ronca y su boca moviéndose con lentitud. Estaba haciéndolo a propósito, lo sabía y estaba dándole resultados- _eres un zombie, Berry y no quiero que me muerdas-_ en efecto, lo era.

Su cabello con una imagen a suciedad y tiempo sin lavarse le había tomado bastante tiempo de acomodarlo. La ropa rota fue lo más rápido: una simple camiseta y un par de tijeras. Las manchas rojas en apariencia de sangre eran pinturas y su short tenía una especie de rasguño en su muslo izquierdo.

Su rostro aún ensuciado, con un hilo de sangre falsa y seca que caía por la comisura de sus labios le daba el aspecto del cual la porrista había dicho.

\- _Pero estás tan cerca que necesito comer…serás mi cena si no te alejas-_ pestañeó, cuando Quinn se alejó al instante y la vió desaparecer. La siguió sin reparos y la vió esperándola a media escalera. Se sonrieron y finalmente se perdieron en el segundo piso-

\- _Es el cuarto de huéspedes-_ oyó contra su oído tras ingresar a una habitación. Quinn cerró con pestillo y sintió la punta de algo en la parte baja de su espalda- _si jalo el gatillo, estarías muerta-_ sonrió divertida, era el arma de juguete que presionaba su cadera y solo continuó caminando-

\- _Los zombies están muertos. Y debes darme en la cabeza si no quieres que vuelva a levantarme-_

\- _No sabía eso-_ la punta se arrastró hacia arriba, lentamente y, a pesar de ser plástico, estaba helándole la piel-

\- _Debes ver más películas sobre el tema-_ se detuvo contra la gran ventana y giró, encontrándose con la sonrisa cargada de picardía de Quinn- _¿vas a dispararme?-_ preguntó cuando sintió el arma a un costado de su cabeza. La rubia asintió y la despegó apenas unos centímetros, antes de jalar el gatillo-

\- _Bum-_ susurró y una pequeña bandera salió descargada. Ella la miró, era blanca, pequeña y con tres palabras inscriptas-

\- _¿Beso o truco?-_ susurró al leerla y volvió sus ojos a la rubia. Alzó una ceja y dió un paso antes de que el arma ahora en su abdomen la detuviera-

\- _Debes responder-_

\- _¿Qué hay de truco?-_

\- _Tienes que elegirlo para saber-_

\- _Me suena peligroso… ¿qué hay de un beso?-_

\- _Tienes que elegirlo para saber-_ repitió la rubia y la vista de ambas recorrieron a la otra sin pudor. Analizándola, estudiándola con ansias antes de llegar a lo que querían.

"Enamoras a una persona con la calidez, fuerza y deseo con que la beses" recordó Rachel las palabras de aquel libro sobre cómo enamorar a alguien que Kurt le había prestado. Y en su mente la meta de enamorarla aún continuaba.

\- _Me suena aún más peligroso…pero lo quiero. Los trucos son para los niños-_ la presión en su abdomen la obligó a retroceder hasta caer sobre una cama matrimonial. Quinn detuvo su rebote al acomodarse sobre ella y su respiración comenzó a intranquilizarse: la sonrisa de medio lado de la rubia, una pierna a cada lado de las de ella y el arma vagando en todo su cuerpo. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás cuando la empujó en su entrepierna y liberó un suspiro-

\- _Eres el zombie mejor oliente que nunca imaginé-_ murmulló Quinn contra su cuello antes de pasar con cuidado sus dientes. Ella dejó una mano en su cadera y la meció, sintiendo la punta del arma haciendo crecer su palpitación- _¿necesitas morder, Berry?-_

\- _Necesito de tu sangre y tu carne si quiero continuar vagando…lo juro, eso hacen los zombies-_ la rubia rió dulcemente antes de quitarse los lentes y arrojarlos a un lado.

Rachel volvió a verla, a horcajadas sobre ella y sonrió con el amor que le tenía. Por muy sexual que se viera con aquellos anteojos, sus ojos verdes no podían mantenerse ocultos y privados para los demás. .

\- _No tenemos mucho tiempo-_ le dijo Quinn dejando el arma y estirándose hasta su rostro- _asique elegiremos el truco también-_

\- _Pero yo elegí beso-_

\- _Y lo tendrás-_ le aseguró pasando la punta de su dedo sobre su mentón- _pero si un zombie besa a una sobreviviente, significa que también se convertirá ¿cierto?-_ Rachel lo pensó unos segundos. Nunca en las películas o series de televisión que veía había presenciado una escena similar pero su boca estaba hinchándose de solo pedir por la rubia. Asique asintió-

\- _Cierto-_

\- _Pero si no te beso…continuaré siendo sobreviviente y tú un zombie, nada cambiaría-_

\- _Ajá, sí-_

\- _Y como quiero cambiar las cosas, creo que me dejaré morder por ti…¿o quieres morder a alguien más?-_ rodeó su espalda y Quinn su rostro-

\- _No…voy a convertirte para mí-_ aún con una mano, las giró y la besó al instante.

Allí, entre medio de sus labios chocando con ansias, sus lenguas rozándose y los dedos la rubia bajando por sus brazos, la transformación literal no existió. Pero podía oír los latidos bruscos de Quinn y hasta los suyos propios, marcando nuevamente con otro beso una nueva escala en su rara relación.

\- _No va a ser doloroso-_ bromeó bajando por su mentón y llegando al pecho de la rubia- _solo va a ser una mordida…casi como la pinchadura de una abeja-_

\- _¿Eso me dejará una marca?-_ jadeó Quinn-

\- _Quizá-_ susurró llegando al botón de su pantalón- _pero va a gustarte…o quizá enamorarte-_

* * *

 **Otro cap queridisimas lectoras, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, sus rws me derriten el corazon tanto como las fotos de Lea y su handsome date, son el uno para el otro. Ella trabajadora y el un mantenido sí señor, la pareja perfecta.**

 **Kiky: No sé si shippeo Robchele de verdad pero hay tantos gifs detrás de cámara que me llenan de feeligns, es más fuerte que yo (más con el que salió hace unos días donde Emma le pone el micrófono a Lea y como Lea no habla se pone colorada y terminan abrazadas, son unas divinas juntas. Me encantan) Gracias por el rw, saludos!**

 **AcheleLover733: Me parece perfecto que haya cosas que no te gusten de mis historias pero Planes Simples está más que terminada por lo que no puedo modificarle nada. De paso te recuerdo que cuando terminás de leer una historia o un cap, nada de lo que leíste es real o existió. Es como un libro, por mucho que te encariñes no deja de ser ficción, asique...Saludos!**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen (de lo contrario SQ y AHS tambien y con tantas series en alguna metería mi listado de actores y actrices favoritas) **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	15. De fantasías y realidad

Cap. XV: "De fantasías y realidad"

Había hecho la misma fórmula infantil que semanas atrás pero estaba segura que le funcionaría. Luego lo memorizaría y arrancaría la hoja para que nadie, ni Kurt, descubrieran en que estaba utilizando últimamente su cuaderno especial.

 _Cómo enamorar a Quinn Fabray,_ era el título y lo subrayó con un color celeste, algo brillante y dibujó un corazón a cada lado de lo escrito.

Luego de la presentación de Sam en el club glee, supo que ese tipo de canciones a la porrista no le gustaban. De igual manera, su ex novio siempre cantaba algo relacionado al sexo y quizá, en realidad, a Quinn le ponía nerviosa el tema. Se preguntó por qué, con ella no era muy inhibida y, por el contrario, cada vez que se veían fuera del Instituto terminaban desnudas y en su cama.

Se sonrojó, aún estando sola y continuó escribiendo. A Quinn no le iba la cursilería y no es que se lo haya dicho pero lo intuía. Nuevamente, bajo la experiencia de las tonterías que Sam intentaba, estaban los regalos infantiles y detalles que a cualquier chica exasperaría ¿por qué chocolates y cientos de osos de felpa cada vez que la veía? Uno es un lindo detalle pero más de dos ya era una exageración. Además Quinn era bastante atlética y no consumía muchos dulces, por lo que no aceptaría alguna caja de bombones o esas cosas. Por lo tanto, el segundo punto fue _no cursilerías_.

Entrecerró los ojos y la vió a lo lejos, corriendo en sus prácticas diarias del escuadrón y se mordió el labio ¿Por qué tenía que estar enamorada de Quinn Fabray? Era tan jodidamente sensual y hermosa que su intensidad podía terminar de alejarla. Bajó la mirada y volvió a escribir: dejar de ser un poco dramática era un punto bastante importante. Si bien la rubia siempre bromeaba sobre su pasión en general, no quería imaginarse cuando la detuviera y le dijese con seriedad que estaba agotándola con tantas palabras.

Desde las gradas, el viento golpeaba tras su espalda y voló su cabello. Lo acomodó tras su oreja y volvió a verla. Sonrió cuando Quinn desvió su mirada al descubrirla y nerviosa se acercó a hablar con Santana. Ella regresó a su cuaderno pero podía pasarse horas viéndola.

Recordó que así se generó su gusto por Quinn. Cuando comenzaron el Instituto y, emocionada tras cruzar la entrada, la vió mientras acomodaba sus libros contra el pecho. Fue algo fugaz, rápido y cuando la rubia la observó al pasar a su lado, sintió el bombeo nervioso de su corazón.

Pero al día siguiente Quinn Fabray ya era la capitana de las porristas y la novia de Finn Hudson. Lejos de su alcance e imposible hasta para continuar fantaseando. Por lo que su gusto se estancó y, siendo considerada en la parte más baja de la escala popular, sabía que no iba a tener nunca su oportunidad con ella.

Quiso ponerse de pie y reír en voz alta, burlándose de su pasado y gritar la oportunidad que en realidad estaba teniendo con Quinn. Se besaban a diario, la abrazaba y hasta le había cantado en más de una ocasión. Todo lo que pertenecía a una perfecta historia de amor según sus gustos, estaba pasándole. De repente se acordó que todo sucedía a escondidas ¿por cuánto tiempo la ocultaría la rubia?

Intentó no pensar más y escribió otro punto: no presionar a Quinn para llevar la relación a otro nivel. A ese que la rubia acababa de romper con Sam semanas atrás y tal vez no estaba lista para recomenzarlo con ella ahora.

Releyó la lista y sacudió el bolígrafo contra la hoja, pensando si algo más faltaba. Estiró la mano para continuar cuando algo de sombra la cubrió y a su cuaderno. Volteó enseguida y tragó saliva algo nerviosa.

\- _Hola-_ le sonrió Marley y comprobó que su brazo cubría parte de lo escrito, por lo que no debería haber leído nada- _¿qué hacías?-_ continuó sentándose a su lado-

\- _Algo de tareas-_

\- _¿Necesitas ayuda?-_

\- _No, no te preocupes. Ya estaba terminándola, gracias-_ murmuró cerrando el cuaderno y guardándolo dentro de su mochila-

\- _¿Aquí? ¿En las gradas?... ¿cerca de las porristas?-_ sus ojos pasaron de la chica a la cancha, donde buscaron a Quinn y la encontraron bebiendo de una botella con agua. Asintió, volteando a verla nuevamente y Marley alzó las cejas, confundida- _está bien, es un lindo lugar. Pero pensé que era algo peligroso para nosotros…los no populares-_

\- _No me han molestado-_

\- _Genial-_ murmuró la chica dejando una mano en su muslo. Los dedos tocaban su piel y la otra mitad de la palma a su falda. Se sentía raro, Marley nunca generaba ese tipo de contacto físico y no quería que lo hiciera cerca de Quinn- _¿quieres ir por un helado hoy?-_

\- _Me encantaría…pero mis padres redujeron mis salidas por la fiesta de anoche. Hasta la próxima semana solo podré ir de mi casa al Instituto-_ en parte era cierto. En otra parte no, iba a tener el fin de semana libre y sin castigo. Pero los sábados eran los días en los que Quinn tenía la casa sola para ella y quizá iba a invitarla a pasar parte de la mañana juntas. O quizá no y estaba ya ilusionándose cuando se supone que debía bajar sus intensidades-

\- _Entiendo… ¿qué tal la pasaste anoche? Casi ni hablamos-_ balbuceó, mirando de reojo a la cancha y pestañeando con rapidez. Se había pasado gran parte de la fiesta en el cuarto de huéspedes y en el baño con Quinn, asique posiblemente había sido una de las mejores noche de su vida. Rogó en ese momento que la casa de Noah no tuviese cámaras de seguridad o pequeños agujeros en las paredes por donde alguien pudiese haberlas vistos-

\- _Bien, fue bastante divertido. Ya tiré esa ropa porque casi…ni se puede volver a usar-_ bromeó. Rieron y finalmente la mano de Marley se alejó. Dejó con rapidez su mochila allí para que no volviera a ocuparla-

\- _El señor Shue dijo que podríamos ir ensayando para las regionales ¿te gustaría que preparemos un dueto?-_ ella abrió la boca y cerró al instante. Los ojos de Marley, similares a los suyos pero en un tono más claro, destellaban por una respuesta afirmativa. Y sabía, todos sabían, que por mucho que no fuese popular, Marley era la chica más dulce del Instituto. Sentía que si le decía que no quizá su cercanía se alejaría y, la única amiga que así podía considerar, terminaría por dejar de serlo.

Y a decir verdad sus voces juntas sonaban como la canción mejor aclamada y más aplaudida, o al menos eso pasó en las seccionales. Pero ilusionarla, comenzar a crear un lazo fuera de la amistad que quizá crecería, no podría recortarlo de vuelta.

Le dedicó una última mirada a la cancha y tragó saliva al ver los ojos de Quinn sobre ella. Recordó que la rubia terminó su relación con Sam porque así se lo había pedido. Sonrió casi tontamente, enamorada, porque Quinn Fabray había actuado bajo una de sus órdenes y entonces ella debería hacer algo similar.

Volvió a Marley y se removió incómoda al notar que la chica seguía el hilo de su mirada y ahora observaba a la porrista. A pesar de los metros, la rubia tenía alzado su mentón y la veía con la superioridad que la caracterizaba.

\- _Es mi idea ¿o Quinn estaba mirándote? Seguramente para una de sus tantas bromas-_

\- _¿Quinn? ¿Mirándome? Cuando lo hace solo es para lanzarme un granizado. Además, desde aquí….-_

\- _¿Es en serio, Rachel?-_ murmuró entre dientes la chica y poniéndose de pie- _las amigas se cuentan todo y nosotras lo somos. El otro día oí a Quinn hablar con Kurt… ¿ella te gusta? -_ suspiró, bajando su mirada y oyó un resoplido irónico. Pasaron segundos, en que los pies de Marley se movieron de una punta a otra hasta volver a su lugar- _ella solo va a jugar contigo-_

\- _Tú no lo sabes-_

\- _¿Sam y Finn no son demasiado ejemplo para ti? Usa a la gente, los manipula y estoy segura que ni a sus mejores amigas si quiere les tiene cariño. Ella ni siquiera se fijará en ti-_

\- _No digas eso, no quiero discutir contigo-_

\- _¿Te da miedo aceptar la realidad?-_ insistió Marley y ella alzó la mirada. Allí, frente a ella y con sus brazos abiertos, solo continuaba reclamándole- _Quinn no es para ti, mucho menos tú para ella-_

\- _Eso lo veremos con el tiempo-_

\- _¿Cuál de los dos?-_ se burló la castaña- _¿el tiempo mientras estén juntas, a escondidas y te dé una hora de su miserable día para contentarte y continuar ilusionándote? ¿O el tiempo cuando te diga que no irán más allá de eso y terminarás con el corazón destruido por caer a la realidad? Si fuese tú, en unos de esos cuadros de tu cuaderno, anotaría si el tiempo en el que eres feliz es mayor al que estás alejada de ella. Sí es así, te felicito, porque entonces quizá funcione-_ agregó colgándose la mochila y pasando a su lado- _de lo contrario, ve preparando canciones para cuando tengas que llorar-_ la oyó saltar la grada y marcharse finalmente.

Casi sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se aguaron y su mirada brillosa se estancó en Quinn, que se acercaba junto al escuadrón porque al parecer la práctica había acabado. Quería que se detuviera, que aunque sea de lejos, con un inútil movimiento de labios le preguntara si estaba bien. Pero solo pasó, riendo divertida con Santana y Brittany y las lágrimas acumulándose no la dejaron ver si aunque sea una vez la había notado.

Sonaba ridículo y muy característico de sus gustos que regresara y la abrazara. Pero necesitaba de sus brazos en ese momento.

Se quitó con rapidez una lágrima y se puso de pie, corriendo hacia el lado contrario y llorando finalmente cuando nadie podía oírla.

* * *

\- _¿Adivinen quién tiene la casa de campo disponible para este fin de semana largo? Así es, yo-_ se auto respondió Santana y señalándose a sí misma. Quinn rió frente a su casillero antes de estirar su brazo y guardar unos libros- _tendremos alcohol y una pijamada con vista al lago ¿qué dicen?-_

\- _Ya sabes que donde tú quieras, yo estaré San-_ le respondió Brittany a su lado, recostada en la fila y haciendo sonrojar a su amiga-

\- _Sí, San. Eres la cosita más tierna ¿cómo podríamos decirte que no?-_ se burló ella y recibió un golpe en su hombro-

\- _¿De verdad irás? Cuándo hay alcohol nunca lo haces-_

\- _Pero es fin de semana largo y mis padres saldrán de Lima. Quedaría supuestamente bajo el cuidado de Frannie por lo que ni lo notarán ¿Cuándo salimos?-_

\- _Mañana mismo-_ aseguró la latina- _a menos que tus padres se vayan el domingo-_ ella cerró el casillero y se recostó contra el hombro de Brittany, negando ligeramente-

\- _Se van por la tarde-_

\- _Pues lo siento, rubia pero con Britt saldremos bien temprano-_ Quinn la miró ofendida, su voz era segura y ella no quería viajar sola. Por empezar, no le gustaba viajar y hacerlo sin compañía aún menos, por lo que si esa era una opción preferiría quedarse en su casa-

\- _¿Hablas en serio?-_ Santana asintió-

\- _Muy. La cabaña está alejada y mis padres creen que mi hermano y sus amigos nos acompañarán, por lo que hasta la estación iremos con ellos-_ echó la cabeza hacia arriba y dejó caer sus hombros: allí acababa de perder la diversión de esos tres días sin colegio- _linda falda, Berry-_ se irguió al instante y miró al frente, notando como Rachel pasaba sonrojada y con sus cuadernos contra el pecho. La siguió con la vista y se humedeció los labios, notando que esa falda era más corta de lo normal y modelaba sus esculturales y bien trabajadas piernas-

Le dejó un golpe a Santana e iba a reclamarle cuando observó que muchos estaban pendientes de la caminata de la diva. Movió la mandíbula de un lado a otro y dió un paso al frente:

\- _¿Ahora les gusta Berry? ¡Piérdanse perdedores!-_ apresurados, todos dejaron el pasillo y ella regresó contra su casillero- _¿por qué le dijiste eso?-_ le protestó a Santana solo para oír su risa-

\- _Porque es una linda falda. Como sea, Britt, nos vamos. Este viernes ya está dándome jaqueca y necesito de tus…de tus medicinas caseras para que se me alivie-_ terminó por lo bajo al ver la ceja alzada de Quinn- _luego me envías un mensaje para confirmarme que harás-_

\- _Sí, está bien. Adiós-_

\- _Hasta luego, Quinnie-_ como siempre, recibió un beso en cada mejilla de parte de Brittany y nada por parte de Santana, ni siquiera una despedida en palabras.

Cuando las vió desaparecer, giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó hacia el otro lado, siguiendo los pasos de Rachel. Era viernes, el día escolar había acabado pero la morena solía quedarse un tiempo más ensayando en la sala de coro.

Llegó a ella y, antes de tomar el picaporte, observó a su alrededor si alguien estaba cerca. Lanzó aire tranquila y empujó, acercándose casi en silencio al descubrirla de espalda y sentada en el piano. Parecía que escribía y quiso reír al oír la única tecla que siempre tocaba.

Dejó que terminara, que pasaran los minutos y, cuando la vió recostarse contra el instrumento, se estiró sobre su hombro. Con las manos tras ella, su rostro giró y se acercó hasta oler su cabello. Fue cuando suspiró satisfecha del aroma, que Rachel ahogó un grito asustada.

\- _Tranquila, soy yo-_ le susurró, antes de atacar su boca y robarle un beso pasional. Las manos de la diva rodearon sus mejillas y las acariciaron, evitando que se alejara pero no era algo que tenía en mente. Porque no había beso con Rachel que no le gustara, que no la dejara en una nube ligera y feliz, cual niño con una bolsa llena de dulces.

Atrapar los labios de la diva con los de ella llenaba su cuerpo de una sensación rozagante, la llenaba en cada espacio por donde la sangre corría y la parte baja de su estómago le exigía acercarse, pegarse más a Rachel y abrazarla.

Si se lo dijera a alguien probablemente la señalarían como neurótica, como la paciente dentro de un chaleco de fuerzas y observando del otro lado de la ventana. Observando a Rachel y cruzando sus miradas, esperando porque el lugar desapareciera.

Ya estaba hasta alucinando, ese era el poder de la diva sobre ella y mientras colaba su lengua al interior de su boca siempre oliente a frambuesa, pensó en lo bien que se vería como hechicera, tocándola con su vara y haciéndola caer bajo sus encantos.

¿Y si Rachel en realidad había hecho eso? Quizá los cupos de su trabajo eran la forma que la vara tomaba y su voz mientras cantaba, las palabras mágicas. La morena mordió su labio inferior y lentamente se sentó frente a ella. Le rodeó los muslos y la acercó aún más, tanto más que el aire se sintiera despreciado y no se atreviera a siquiera intentar pasar entre ambas.

Las manos de la diva pasaron tras su cuello y los dedos acariciaron su nuca, enviando una correntada helada a todas sus extremidades. Y sus propias manos iban y venían en la piel de sus muslos, sobre y bajo la falda y algo la oprimió cuando Rachel no la alejó. Algo le apretó el pecho cuando la morena no se quejaba de sus dedos hurgando entre sus partes más íntimas.

Sonrió, quizá en realidad ella misma era la hechicera y Rachel la embrujada.

El aire comenzó a faltarles y descendieron la intensidad. Entre besos entrecortados, terminaron separándose y notaron el pecho hinchado de la otra, esperando por normalizarse.

\- _Bueno, creo…que puedo seguir con mi listado de canciones-_

\- _Berry, espera-_ la detuvo sin necesidad. Tomó su muñeca, antes de que girara hasta el piano y entrelazó sus dedos. Se sonrojó, hasta la punta de sus orejas pero luego de ese beso poco le importaba- _¿qué harás este fin de semana?-_

\- _Aún no lo sé. Mis padres están armando planes todavía y Kurt quiere que nos quedemos en el pueblo, por la feria que abrirán hasta el lunes… ¿quieres ir?-_ ella negó ligeramente. Rachel asintió lentamente, desilusionada- _Oh, entiendo-_

\- _Lo siento, en las ferias hay mucha gente y esas cosas. No me gustan mucho-_

\- _Pues a mí me fascinan. Con papá siempre subimos al mismo juego porque a Leroy le da algo de vértigo el… ¿cómo es que se llama?-_

\- _¿Quieres ir de fin de semana a una cabaña?-_ Rachel pestañeó y ladeó la cabeza, examinándola como si de repente le hubiese salido algo raro en la cara-

\- _¿Cómo…-_

\- _Solo iremos con Brittany y Santana, a ella le pertenece y este año se le adelantó al pedido de su hermano. Está como a una dos horas de Lima, quizá un poco más pero el lugar es grande y seguro. No hay asesinos ni enmascarados con sierras persiguiéndote, como en las películas-_ bromeó con su voz temblorosa. Que la diva continuara mirándola de esa rara manera la ponía nerviosa-

\- _Eso me alivia mucho-_ rieron y, así como si la costumbre las habitara, se inclinaron para otro beso- _pero debo pedirle permiso a mis padres-_

\- _Está bien. Y si quieres…puedo hablar con ellos-_ su rostro ardía, de vergüenza pero los ojos de Rachel se achicaron por la sonrisa ensanchadora y la vió asentir repetidamente- _genial… ¿podría llamarte esta noche? Es decir, para hablar con ellos y ver qué te dicen-_

\- _Claro que sí, luego de la cena-_ iban a volver a besarse, sus rostros se acercaron al de la otra pero el celular de la diva comenzó a sonar y rápidamente leyó el mensaje- _es Kurt. Está esperándome en el estacionamiento-_

\- _Está bien…mi auto también me espera afuera…te hablaré luego-_ cuando Rachel dejó el banco y pasó una pierna por sobre el, ella tomó su muñeca y la jaló, sintiéndose llena nuevamente al volver a besarla-

\- _Hasta luego, Quinn-_ le susurró contra sus labios y finalmente caminó a la salida. Ella alzó su mano y la vió desaparecer. Cuando los pasos dejaron de oírse, se arrojó contra el banco y lo abrazó, riendo contra el al recordar cada beso recién dado.

\- _No estás enamorada de ella, no sé por qué le haces esto-_ era la voz de Marley y, por primera vez, le agradó sobremanera oírla. Se puso de pie enseguida y llegó a ella, arrinconándola contra la pared con un dedo en su hombro-

\- _Ayer hiciste llorar a Rachel-_ le reclamó entre dientes- _no sé lo que le dijiste ni lo que hiciste pero si vas a estar cerca de ella solo para hacerla sentir mal, te ordeno que te mantengas alejada. No quiero verla así otra vez-_

\- _Si no quieres verla así otra vez, entonces tú debes mantenerte lejos-_

\- _No me hagas hacerte esto, Marley. Suficiente tengo con que seas su amiga, no te metas en terreno pantanoso porque ni Rachel va a ayudarte. Si estás enamorada de ella, con todo el dolor en mi alma, te diré que deberás desenamorarte-_ agregó con ironía-

\- _Lo que siento por ella si es real. No la lastimaría-_

\- _No hables de mis sentimientos, no los conoces-_ murmuró dejando ambas manos en su cadera. Aquella porrista malvada que le había prometido a Rachel evitaría con Marley, salió a relucirse-

\- _Quizá, pero sé que no le convienes-_ desvió su vista y resopló con ironía-

\- _¿Acaso tú sí? ¿Te has visto si quieras? No le gustas ni es a ti a quién besa. Por favor, deja de humillarte y hazte a un lado de esto. Aléjate-_

\- _Claro que me he visto, Quinn y sé que soy justo el tipo de persona que ella debería tener. Compartimos tantas cosas en común que la haría sentir bien-_ cansada, rodó los ojos e intentó dejar el salón- _no tengo una popularidad que cuidar-_ se detuvo y volteó a verla al instante. Las cejas alzadas, triunfante de la muchacha iniciaron un golpeteó brusco en su corazón y sus miedos. Estaba dando justo en ellos- _si mis padres se enteraran de lo que tengo con ella, Rachel no sufriría ni lloraría. Tengo la libertad con la que ella se ha manejado y disfrutado siempre ¿qué tienes tú, Quinn eh? Solo estrellarías sus ilusiones contra el piso si todo llegara a salir a luz-_

\- _Nadie va a saberlo-_

\- _¿No? Sería una pena que en realidad sí y todo el Instituto se enterara de sus andanzas ¿no crees?-_ Marley ajustó su mochila más contra ella y pasó a su lado, abriendo la puerta y deteniéndose por última vez, antes de alejarse completamente- _¿quién debería alejarse entonces?-_

* * *

 **Con fiebre, mareos y esas cosas acá les dejo otro cap queridisimas lectoras, porque escuchando toda la tarde Hello de Adele el cap salió rápido y solo. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, son un amor en sus rws, asique de verdad muchas gracias..**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen (de lo contrario SQ tambien y en la segunda temporada habría menos humor y más sangre. Y obvio más Chanel y más Hester) **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	16. Hipocondría del corazón

Cap. XVI: "Hipocondría del corazón"

 ** _"¿Quinn?"-_** Quinn apretó los ojos y lanzó el celular a un lado. Era el segundo mensaje de Rachel luego de **_"puedes llamar a mis padres cuando quieras"_** tan solo unos 10 minutos atrás. La cena en casa de los Berry al parecer ya había terminado y la de ella esperaba por el postre, por aquel tan detallado pastel que Judy solía hacer cada viernes de inicio de mes y lo cubría con excesiva crema como relleno de chocolate.

Y a decir verdad ya no tenía ganas de probarlo. Solo quería abandonar la silla y esconderse en su cuarto, tirada en la cama hasta que el sol del día siguiente la despertara. Como Oliver solía despertar en las noches de lluvia y su madre despertaba cuando oía algún ruido fuera de lo normal a plena madrugada. Quería despertar sin ganas cómo Marley despertó sus miedos horas atrás.

¿Cómo se atrevía a haberle recriminando su popularidad a cambio de la felicidad de Rachel? No estaba en ese momento de cambiar una cosa por la otra sin importar el orden. Era feliz en la cima de la montaña, con sus manos en la cintura y mirando con superioridad a todos. Y era feliz también cuando estaba a solas con la diva, con sus bocas juntas y besándose a un ritmo que la hacía perder el control. Si la morena no le pedía cambiar las cosas ¿quién se creía Marley para intentarlo si quiera?

La chica ya sabía de sus encuentros y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se los contara a los demás. Y con ello la burla, las risas y aquel uniforme de porrista que no podría volver a utilizar. Ese era el último año en el Instituto y quería irse cómo lo que era: la chica a la que todas envidiaban y los chicos deseaban. La más popular y la reina del McKinley. Esa era Quinn Fabray. No la capitana de las porristas que se besaba a escondidas con Rachel Berry, el rostro cual tiro al blanco para los granizados.

Su móvil volvió a vibrar en la punta de la mesa, a su lado y miró a su padre antes de tomarlo. Russel la apuntó con el tenedor y la detuvo, impidiéndole si quiera a leer el mensaje.

\- _Creo que una de las reglas de esta casa, Quinn, era que tendrías celular si permanecía dónde debía. Y entre nosotros, en la cena, no es una opción ¿o sí?-_

\- _No, papá. Lo siento-_

\- _¿Y quién es con tanta urgencia?-_ insistió él y Quinn se aclaró la garganta, observando con rapidez a su madre-

\- _Es Santana-_ murmuró con algo de temblor. Irónicamente, dentro de esas cuatro paredes, los roles se invertían y ella no daba órdenes, solo las cumplía-

\- _Espero que te haya quedado claro que por mucho que nos salgamos dos días de la ciudad con tu madre, no tienes permiso para estar fuera de casa. No quiero fiestas con tus amigas ni comportamientos inadecuados ¿entendido?-_ ella suspiró apenas. Suponía aquella orden pero hasta horas atrás iba a desobedecerlas. Pero los miedos que afloró Marley más los que su padre imponía con aquel tono contundente, su cuerpo temblaba de solo pensar que alguien notara su salida. Asintió, cuando Russel movió su cabeza esperando por la respuesta y luego miró a Frannie, que le sonrió dulcemente-

\- _Sí, papá. No saldrá de casa-_

\- _En la puerta de la heladera les dejaré unas actividades para que hagan. Deben ganarse de alguna manera el regalo que le traeremos-_ terminó él con diversión pero nadie rió.

Quinn lo vió servirse una copa más de vino blanco y, mientras él bebía a gusto, tomó su celular y desde debajo de la mesa leyó otro mensaje de Rachel:

 ** _"Supongo que quizá no irás a la cabaña de Santana. Si quieres compraré tickets para la feria. Estoy invitándote, será divertido. Buenas noches, Quinn"_**

No, no sería divertido porque ese no era su plan de fin de semana largo. Pero sí, sí iría a la cabaña solo que sin ella. Serían Santana, Brittany y ella como las mejores amigas que siempre fueron y nadie más, así debía ser sí quería regresar la calma y el control a su vida; algo que no tendría si continuaba manejándose por impulsos con Rachel.

 ** _"Te dije que las ferias no me gustan Berry. No estaré en casa, disfruta el fin de semana en lo que quieras. Hablamos otro día"_** le respondió sin pensarlo o de lo contrario no hubiese pulsado enviar y apagó el móvil al instante. No quería leer la decepción de la morena a través de un mensaje y arruinar aún más las cosas.

Mientras su madre le servía una porción de pastel, recordó el buen humor que el dulce le proporcionaba cuando era una niña. Pero ya no lo era, tenía 17 años y su vida había dado un giro por lo que, cuando llevó el tenedor a su boca, solo lo masticó para poder abandonar el comedor cuánto antes.

* * *

Sábado, 16:15 y era un hecho que Quinn estaba evitándola. No le había respondido el mensaje del mediodía ni el de la noche anterior y ya no tenía pensado continuar insistiéndole. Era parte de uno de sus puntos para enamorarla y además le había dicho que no estaría en casa, asique quizá se encontraba viajando con sus padres a disfrutar el fin de semana.

Hiram y Leroy finalmente se quedaron en Lima por la misma emoción que ella: la feria. Asique, mientras retocaba su cabello, dibujó con esfuerzo su mejor sonrisa y, aunque solía ensayar distintas, se quedó con la de la felicidad fingida.

Tomó su chaqueta y estaba encaminándose a la puerta cuando su celular sonó debajo de la almohada. Oyendo la orden de su padre para que se apurara, llegó al móvil con rapidez y lo tomó: era un mensaje de Quinn. Se mordió el labio, no era justo que apareciera así como si nada cuando ella iba camino a su diversión. No estaba pensando en ella ni exigiéndole a la energía universal que la rubia le escribiera. Todo lo contrario, solo quería unas horas sin Quinn. Las necesitaba.

Luego de un pequeño debate mental, finalmente lo regresó a la cama sin leer y corrió a la puerta.

\- _Te portas bien, Estrella-_ le ordenó a su mascota que solo escondió las orejas tras sus patas delanteras- _y no le atiendas ni leas sus mensajes-_

No importaba qué otra de las tantas disculpas de Quinn allí dijera o solo más excusas del por qué no llamó la noche anterior. Kurt y sus padres la esperaban abajo y pasaría el resto de la tarde juntos. Bajó las escaleras y se abrazó a un brazo de su mejor amigo, hasta la vereda donde el automóvil de Leroy los esperaba.

Llegaron diez minutos después y, tras entregar su boleto en la entrada, se separó de sus padres y volvió a enrollarse al brazo de su mejor amigo.

\- _Daremos una vuelta y luego a la montaña rusa-_ le ordenó Hiram antes de jalar a Leroy y caminar lejos de ellos. Rachel los vió, cual adolescentes disfrutar todo lo que miraban y abrazados, sin importar las miradas ajenas o incomodarse por ellas.

\- _Entonces… ¿por qué esa cara?-_ Kurt le palmeó la mano y avanzaron entre la multitud y los juegos- _¿por lo de Quinn?-_ le había contado todo esa mañana, cuando él la llamó para confirmar su salida a la feria porque además necesitaba desahogar el nudo en su garganta. Y no había mejores oídos que los de su amigo para hablar horas y horas y que no la callaran- _no te lo pregunté antes porque sé que no quieres a tus padres husmeando-_

\- _Tú tenías razón, debo ir más despacio con todo esto. Solo…me pareció extraño. Ayer estaba tan ilusionada, si vieras su rostro cuando me preguntó si quería pasar el fin de semana con ella. Sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa…su sonrisa ¡Dios, Kurt! va a volverme loca-_

\- _Loca ya estás, amiga mía. Estás loca por ella y si no la controlas, terminará dominándote. Hoy te plantó, asique ahora debes ser fuerte cuando vuelvan a verse y hacérselo saber de alguna manera, mostrarle tu molestia-_

\- _No estoy molesta-_

\- _Pues la finges, pero no puedes ceder ante ella cada vez que se le dé la gana. Ayer te propuso algo y no lo cumplió, ni siquiera te dió explicaciones y seguramente todo tiene que ver con su cobardía-_

\- _No digas eso. Aún no sabemos qué le pasó-_

\- _Quinn Fabray es cobarde, Rachel y debes acostumbrarte a eso. Se dió cuenta que eso de la salida sonaba algo…serio y se echó atrás. Quizá y sí esté en la dichosa cabaña pero solo con sus amigas. Ella sola y te excluyó de eso, típico de Quinn. Ser egoísta-_

Rachel gesticuló apenas enojada y se detuvo frente al juego de las tazas giratorias. Era el favorito de Kurt y solían subir primero, antes de consumir cualquier bebido o comida. Lo volvieron a hacer y, mientras todo comenzaba a andar, su imaginación también.

Se preguntó si Quinn efectivamente se había ido a la cabaña sin ella ¿por qué la había invitado, entonces? Así tuviese que haber saltado por la ventana de su cuarto, ella hubiese ido. Pero al parecer la rubia no quería lo mismo y ni siquiera se molestó en decirle el por qué.

Las figuras de los demás comenzaron a distorsionarse y con ello sus ojos se abrieron aún más. El mareo volvía cuando la velocidad adquirida sobrepasaba su propio aguante pero no podía bajarse. Y ahora no quería. Bajarse o quedarse allí era lo mismo. Con sus pies en el piso y mareada, era como terminaba sintiéndose con respeto a Quinn, como si todo pasara solo por su imaginación y se quedaba en su cabeza.

Notó en ese momento el lugar en la situación. Mientras ella intentaba enamorarla, a Quinn le daba igual todo. Era cobarde, como su amigo le había dicho y probablemente nunca obtendría si quiera la mitad de todo lo que haría por ella.

Kurt reía frente a su lado porque lo disfrutaba. Rachel por primera vez no lo seguía. Estaba contando el número de vueltas para saber cuándo iba a detenerse pero con la rapidez con la que todo giraba lo complicó y terminó cediendo. Pero pudo sentir como una, otra y otras veces más, el viento revoleaba su cabello entre su cara; como cuando hacía el amor con Quinn y sus cabellos bailaban antes de pegarse en el sudor de su frente.

El corazón le latía casi a un ataque, la adrenalina de la velocidad era la misma a la de cuándo se veían a escondidas y la rubia la besaba con la fuerza que la caracterizaba. Sus manos temblaban, sobre el volante del juego y sentía que por mucho que lo manejara, no se sentía igual a cuando las manejaba sobre el cuerpo de Quinn. Como cuando sus dedos acariciaban cada rincón de su fría y blanca piel.

Quería vomitar. Ahora todo se reducía a Quinn y no era justo para ninguna, mucho menos para ella porque quería mantenerla alejada aunque sea unas horas de sus pensamientos. Pero era su inconsciente en dónde la porrista se escondía y entonces, por mucho que renegara, no iba a librarse de ella tan fácilmente. Ella ya tenía todo asumido, dónde se encontraba y cómo se sentía. Lo que debía agregarle a no esperar lo mismo de la chica que le gustaba.

Se soltó y la velocidad comenzó a descender. No esperó a que se detuviera, cuando el peligro no era notorio, se bajó entre tambaleos y se encorvó a un costado, sintiendo las ganas de lanzar parte de su almuerzo. Pero no sucedió.

Estaba enamorada de Quinn Fabray pero quería odiarla en ese momento. Si la rubia podía aparentarlo en el Instituto ¿por qué ella no en su soledad? Eso haría, o lo intentaría al menos ¿Por qué Quinn podía ignorarla y a lo que le pasaba en su interior? ¿Por qué podía tratarla mal frente a sus compañeros y ella solo la miraba con adoración? Ya no quería eso.

En momentos como ese, cuando la mente repasa como una cachetada todo, era el indicado para determinar si continuar en algo o no.

\- _¡Rachel! Rápido, tenemos otra vuelta gratis-_ la llamó Kurt. Sin verlo sacudió su brazo, que no la esperara y el sonido de las tazas al andar otra vez se mezcló con la del griterío.

Ella buscaría a Adam, el hombre que cada año atendía el puesto de bebidas y pediría por una soda. Sí, rompería su dieta pero lo merecía.

\- _El secreto está en quedarte quieta 30 segundos-_ apenas dió un paso cuando la detuvieron. Permaneció estática, creyendo que quizá la voz a sus espaldas era aún parte de su imaginación. Avanzó otro y confirmó que no. Y allí estaba otra vez, su inconsciente manejándola más que sus propias piernas y en sus pensamientos dibujaba la soga que de alguna manera la retenía y arrastraba, ordenándole que no se marchara- _y necesitas algo dulce-_ volteó con lentitud y tragó saliva: Quinn se veía en completa armonía con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de una chaqueta y con sus ojos sobre ella. Estaban a unos cinco metros, más quizá, y así mismo podía oírla- _no puedes simplemente bajarte y comenzar a caminar-_

La vió acercarse y la tuvo frente a ella. La rubia le sonrió, con algo de nerviosismo y retiró una tira de caramelos de su chaqueta. Incluso quitó la envoltura por ella y luego se la extendió. Naranja. El sabor se pegó a su paladar y la sonrisa de alivio de Quinn se dibujó en ella.

\- _¿Estás bien?-_ asintió rápidamente y desvió su vista a Kurt que, incluso girando con rapidez, gesticulaba que tuviese cuidado con lo que iba a hacer o decirle a la porrista. Y en ese momento iba a seguir su consejo- _¿por qué te subiste a ese juego? Las tazas no son divertidas-_ se cruzó de brazos y sacudió su cabello a un lado, casi restándole importancia-

\- _A mi me gustan-_ Quinn rió-

\- _Supongo que algo divertidas son, entonces-_ y permanecieron en silencio. Unos largos y eternos segundos en que sus miradas se alejaban cuando chocaban. Sin embargo no quería mostrarse débil ese día porque no cedería ante cualquier cosa que la rubia le dijera. No por esa vez- 

\- _Creí que ibas a estar fuera de Lima-_

\- _Sí, bueno mis padres…-_

\- _Eso me dijiste. De la misma manera en que me dijiste que no te gustaban las ferias. Y luego te enojas cuando te digo mentirosa-_ quizá había cruzado el límite de su propia paciencia demasiado rápido. Pero eso conseguía Quinn con sus cambios de decisiones y en algún momento iba a soltárselo- _y a decir verdad aquí hay mucha gente, quizá alguien del Instituto asique mejor vuelvo con Kurt-_

\- _Rachel, espera-_ no lo hizo. Pasó a su lado y sintió el agarre en su muñeca, impidiéndole continuar y de un solo movimiento Quinn la regresó frente a ella- _¿crees que no sé que hay gente por todos lados y alguien podría verme? Pero sin embargo lo estoy y vine por ti ¿crees que podrías dejar tu ego para otro día?-_

\- _No ¿por qué yo? ¿por qué siempre debo dejar de mis cosas por ti? No, no quiero, ya no quiero y…-_

\- _Está bien, será por la mala entonces-_ Quinn la jaló y la arrastró sin espera. Puso resistencia: sus pies clavados en el piso, sintiendo los granos de arena levantarse a cada fuerza de la rubia y su otra mano intentando alejarse pero la porrista no tembló y, por el contrario, la llevó hasta el lado de uno de los juegos. En un pequeño cuadrado donde nadie las veía y estaban demasiado lejos de la distracción principal-

\- _¡Me hiciste daño!-_

\- _No es cierto-_ aseguró tomando su brazo y alzando su suéter solo para corroborarlo- _¿quién es la mentirosa ahora?-_

\- _Tú, siempre serás tú-_

\- _Te envié un mensaje hace rato y no lo respondiste-_

\- _Te envié cientos anoche y otros hoy y ¡oh! casualmente tampoco recibí respuestas. Estas compañías telefónicas que nos cobran por un servicio mal dado, que poco respeto por sus clientes-_ ironizó cruzándose de brazos y Quinn se pasó los dedos por el cabello, exasperada si debía continuar escuchándola-

\- _¿Estás enojada por qué cancelé los planes?-_

\- _Estoy enojada porque me dices una cosa, haces otra y vuelves a decirme todo lo contrario a la primera ¿siempre es así contigo? Esto es realmente fastidioso, Quinn y si no quieres que nos vean juntas, no entiendo que haces aquí entonces-_

\- _Lo siento-_

\- _No, esta vez no. Guárdate tus disculpas porque no voy a arruinar mi tarde de diversión por ti. Eres una egoísta-_

\- _Está bien, soy una egoísta. Pero lo siento, Rachel. Escucha, no me disculpo con nadie y lo sabes y…de verdad quiero que vengas a esa cabaña conmigo-_ ¿a qué cabaña? ¿aún insistía sobre la cabaña de Santana? Ella misma lo dijo, había cancelado los planes por lo que retomarlos sería incómodo y casi irreal. Nadie hace y rehace los planes y horarios de otros solo a su gusto. Rió cortamente y negó- _¿qué dices?-_

\- _Que no ¿qué no me oíste? Además mis padres no me dejarían ausentarme tanto tiempo y…-_

\- _Ya hablé con ellos-_ ella pestañeó y lanzó un resoplido luego. Eso no podía ser cierto-

\- _Otra de tus mentiras-_

\- _¿No me crees? Pues ve a preguntarles. Iban abrazadas hacia el puesto de chocolates y ellos me dijeron que te buscara primero en las tazas. Tienes su permiso para salir ahora mismo. Bueno al menos el de Hiram… ¿ese es el bueno cierto? Porque le encantó la idea y me pidió que te tome muchas fotografías, algo así como un recuerdo. Leroy solo…bueno solo movió una vez la cabeza-_

\- _No puede ser cierto porque….-_

\- _Bueno ellos creen que nos llevará mi hermana pero…esa mentira tiene una razón y no le hace daño a nadie-_ era exactamente eso. Las demás la lastimaban a ella de alguna manera.

¿Qué iba a pasar cuando el enamoramiento que le tuviese aumentara? No creía poder soportar la misma situación y, si sus ilusiones continuaban, las mentiras de Quinn solo romperían su corazón, exactamente como Marley la advirtió la mañana anterior.

\- _Según tú no le hace daño a nadie-_ la rubia suspiró. Quizá para ella estaba siendo suficiente también. Negó ligeramente y continuó- _y en realidad nos hace daño a todos. O al menos a mí y yo soy parte de ese todos-_

\- _Ya te dije que lo siento, Rachel y sé que quizá vayas a pensar que volveré a mentirte pero…prometo o algo así, no volver a cometerlas contigo-_ cada vez que hablaba solo de ella, con algo para ella y solo para ella, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y no podía evitar hacerlas eco en su cabeza. Le encantaba como aquellos " _contigo"_ salían de la boca de Quinn y llegaban a sus oídos. Era como un sonido infantil, vergonzoso y tímido que salía más ronco de lo normal-

\- _Está bien-_

\- _Espera-_ la detuvo nuevamente, interponiéndose cuando quiso avanzar. La rubia dejó ambas manos en sus hombros y su calor se transportó hasta su cuerpo, quemando de alguna manera su piel hasta adentrarse en su interior. Parecía ilógico pero un simple toque de la porrista descolocaba más allá de solo su mente- _no quiero darte una idea equivocada de mí, Rachel. Puedo jurar que hay algo distinto en mí desde que nos frecuentamos y…es agradable, muy y me complace a mí misma. Déjame mostrarte cuánto bien me hace en realidad-_

Si sus ojos la delataban cómo creía, la rubia debía notar su labio titubeante y su expresión de calidez, totalmente enamorada en un sí que solo su mirada respondió. Una de las manos de Quinn bajó por su brazo y llegó hasta sus dedos, entrelazándolas un momento mientras la tironeaba con cuidado.

\- _¿Qué debo hacer?-_

\- _Solo ven conmigo a la cabaña. Quiero estar contigo-_ y cómo un dardo directo a explotar, así sintió su corazón con aquellas palabras. No tenía sentido haber oído los consejos de Kurt porque mientras su rostro buscaba el de la rubia, sus ojos estaban sobre su boca y la veía morderse su labio, aquellas advertencias de su mejor amigo se esfumaron con rapidez-

\- _Pero mis padres…-_

\- _En verdad hablé con ellos-_

\- _No es eso. Vine con ellos y Kurt y…-_ Quinn simplemente la besó. Como estaba acostumbrada, callándola de sus cuidados ante el peligro que ella misma creaba y manejando otra vez la situación. Con una mano en su cuello y la de Quinn en su espalda baja, permanecieron con ese contacto por unos minutos.

Se separaron con lentitud, sintiendo el aire frustrado de la otra y aquel pulgar de la rubia acariciando su mejilla solo hacía crecer su deseo. El deseo de no ceder tan fácil y el deseo de volver a besarla. Pero el primero ya lo había pasado por alto y el segundo tenía todo un par de horas para continuar haciéndolo.

Se sonrieron, antes de caminar hacia el interior del parque nuevamente y se detuvieron al ver a Kurt hablando animadamente con el chico transferido de otra academia el día anterior.

\- _Bueno, tu amigo ya no es excusa-_ murmuró la porrista y ella juntó sus manos contenta, al menos de lejos se veían bien- _tengo mi auto en el estacionamiento-_ la siguió, manteniendo unos pasos de distancia y observando su andar seguro, como siempre.

Atravesaron varios juegos cuando casi a la salida vió uno de sus favoritos. Le dijo a Quinn que se adelantara y enseguida la alcanzaba, pero la rubia se detuvo a reclamarle y quejarse.

\- _¿En serio, Berry? Tenemos que salir cuánto antes si queremos llegar antes del anochecer-_

\- _Serán unos segundos, lo juro. Espérame en el auto-_

\- _Pero….-_

\- _Por favor-_ le ordenó más que implorar y la rubia chistó vencida, antes de alejarse finalmente.

Rachel corrió hacia el hombre que entregaba una pequeña pelota de goma en el puesto del juego y le entregó velozmente un billete. Él la miró un momento, antes de resoplar y entregársela.

\- _No lo logrará, señorita-_ alzó los hombros, despreocupada y evitó sentarse. Allí, de pie tras un mostrador, lanzó la pelota y oyó la risa del hombre tras fallar- _solo son tres oportunidades…se lo dije-_ agregó tras fallar la segunda.

Rachel vió nuevamente el premio, colgado a un costado y movió la pelota entre sus manos: lo quería. Lanzó aire como si del deporte más arriesgado se tratara y entrecerró los ojos, antes de ejecutar el tercer tiro.

* * *

Quinn estiró su brazo sobre el asiento acompañante y volteó, preguntándose por qué tardaba tanto Rachel. Hacía como cinco minutos que se habían separado y aún no volvía. Ella quería que apenas subiera a su coche, el próximo destino fuese la cabaña de Santana, sin medir más esperas.

Tamborileó sus dedos donde la morena iba a sentarse y con su mirada al frente se mordió la mejilla interna. Si no volvía en los otros cinco minutos, la iría a buscar y, si no la encontraba, se iría sin ella.

Mientras veía una pareja caminar tomados de la mano, recordó cuando sus dedos rozaban los de Rachel. Era casi eléctrico, frío cuando se entrelazaban y cálidos cuando el contacto permanecía. Suponía que, pasear en la calle de esa forma, era como una forma liberadora de exponer cariño.

Se removió, reclamándose que el que su cuerpo se acoplara al de la diva no significaba que sentían cariño. El cariño era como el afecto, algún tipo de sentimiento que entre ellas no experimentaban porque lo suyo era físico, no implicaba más allá de un poco de gusto por pasar un momento juntas y ni siquiera eran amigas.

Cuando era pequeña y Russel la obligaba a comer del pastel de carne que no le gustaba, solía fingir que le producía vómitos al instante hasta que lo quitó de sus almuerzos. Quizá eso debía hacer con Rachel, pensó mientras la pareja ahora a lo lejos se besaba; justo cómo lo hacían ellas. Con las manos vagando en el cuerpo de la otra y entre sonrisas. Quizá solo debía fingir algo de enamoramiento y, antes de que realmente ocurriera, alejarse de ella definitivamente.

Suspiró cansada ¿cuánto más iba a tardar? Con una mirada más hacia la feria, pestañeó al verla cargar algo. Y más grande posiblemente que la diva misma. Rió, cuando la vió caminar de extraña manera mientras aquella enorme estrella de felpa apuntaba desde su pecho, directo a ella.

Estirándose, le abrió la puerta y la observó mientras se acomodaba aún con problemas.

\- _¿Era por esto que debía esperarte?-_ le preguntó quitándoselo y acomodándolo en el asiento de atrás. Rachel lanzó un suspiro de alivio-

\- _Vaya que pesa ¿te gusta?-_

\- _Es linda-_

\- _Es una estrella dorada, no puede ser solo linda-_

\- _Está bien, está bien. Sí, me gusta ¿tú la ganaste?-_ la morena asintió sonrojada-

\- _Ajá… tres tiros, un dólar y mi excelente habilidad para los tiros-_

\- _Que humilde, Berry-_

\- _¿Entonces te gusta?-_ Quinn echó una mirada atrás y luego a la morena. A decir verdad sí, no tenía peluches de ese tamaño pero seguramente ocupaban gran parte de una cama-

\- _Es hermosa-_

\- _Quiero que te la quedes. Es decir, si no te la quedaras, no tendría sentido el que me hayas esperado y que el hombre del puesto se burlara de mí por intentarlo-_

\- _¿Él se burló de ti?-_ murmuró desviando sus ojos hacia la entrada del lugar para comprobar la cercanía del juego. Quizá hasta podía bajar y dar una patada entre las piernas del tipo-

\- _Sí pero no importa…ahora es tuya-_

\- _Pero Rach…tú la ganaste-_ la morena alzó los hombros y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad-

\- _Sería un poco raro tener un muñeco de felpa de mi misma-_ bromeó y ella rió, antes de negar ligeramente. Observó un momento su perfil y suspiró, cómo cuando Santana lo hacía mirando a Brittany y, por primera vez, la comparación no la asustó. Había invitado a Rachel a pasar más de 24 horas con ella y estaba desobedeciendo la orden de su padre de no dejar su casa. Pero, por mucho que la morena afirmara convencida de que cambiaba sus cosas por ella, la realidad es que Quinn lo sentía al revés- _debemos ir a mi casa. Tengo un bolso que armar y…-_ nuevamente se estiró pero esta vez le dejó un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

Parecía que cuando la diva estaba cerca, el contacto entre imanes que no eran se efectuaba y terminaban juntándose. Le sonrió, volviendo contra su lugar y encendiendo el motor finalmente:

\- _¿Un bolso, Berry, en serio?-_

\- _Pues sí, Quinn. Estaremos más de un día fuera de casa, debo ducharme, usar mis cremas, tomar mi té, usar mi pijama, cargar mi cepillo, mi pasta dental. Todo lo que me haga falta-_

\- _Esteramos de vuelta mañana por la noche, quizá el lunes-_ murmuró entre dientes, conduciendo a casa de la morena-

\- _¿Qué has dicho?-_

\- _Nada, está bien. Pasaremos por eso-_

\- _Y debo dejarle a mis padres una lista de los cuidados de Estrella ¿sabías que es vegetariana igual que yo?-_

\- _¿Tu perra?-_

\- _Mi mascota-_ rodó los ojos-

\- _Ella, sí-_

\- _Pues sí, si comiera carne sería considerado canibalismo… ¿qué llevas tú?-_

\- _No mucho. Solo una prenda de ropa y mi pijama. Solo…no vayas a tardar tanto ¿de acuerdo?-_ le pidió al doblar y divisar su casa a lo lejos-

\- _¿De qué hablas? ¿No vas a bajar a ayudarme?-_

\- _Pero Rachel son tus cosas y….-_ volteó a verla, descubriéndola con su mirada casi en súplica e infló su pecho- _está bien, bajaré a ayudarte-_

\- _Gracias-_ le susurró la morena al dejar una mano en su muslo y ella observó el contacto.

No se sentía ni veía nada mal viajar esos últimos segundos de esa manera. Alzó el mentón y sonrió: hacerlo por unas horas, luego, iba a verse mucho mejor.

\- _¿Has manejado en alguna carretera antes?-_ le preguntó la morena-

\- _No iremos por la carretera. Conozco un atajo…tranquila-_ murmuró reteniendo la mano que Rachel quiso alejar. Había sentido el miedo en el temblor de su muñeca por lo que intentó tranquilizarla- _te cuidaré-_

* * *

 **Otro caps queridisimas lectoras, muchas gracias por sus rws, son un amor como el that the smile says it all del tuit de Lea, que me suena a ese que todos le preguntaban por qué sonreía de oreja a oreja allá en coachella 2012. Ni siquiera se calienta en cambiar el guion, lo que demuestra cuánto quiere a sus novios. Que ternura mi bebita**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen (de lo contrario Quinn se hubiese besado ciento de veces con sus novios frente a Rachel para emparejar las veces que nos tenemos que bancar al gigo y al anterior, que fue más patético. Theo no porque Theo me gustaba ) **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	17. El día después de mí

Cap. XVII: "El día después de mí"

\- _¿Qué hace ella aquí?-_ Quinn miró de reojo a Rachel, que se escondió tras ella al ver la mirada de Santana recibiéndolas-

\- _Tú viniste con Britt. Yo vine con Rachel-_ la latina la miró un momento más, con los ojos entrecerrados pero terminó alzando los hombros, total y sinceramente despreocupada-

\- _Está bien. Pero no puedes roncar Berry, comerte mi carne ni beberte mi cerveza ¿de acuerdo?-_

\- _Soy vegetariana-_

\- _¿Y? ¿No me escuchas cuándo te hablo?-_ Quinn rodó los ojos, antes de tomar la mano de la morena y jalarla escaleras arriba- _¡Estás advertida, Berry!-_

\- _No le hagas caso-_ murmuró volteando a verla- _solo bromea-_

\- _¿Santana trajo cervezas?-_ no es cómo si a Rachel le importara, conocía a la mejor amiga de Quinn y a sus alocadas fiestas pero creía que unas horas lejos de la ciudad, apartadas en un lugar casi pacifico, en realidad serían tranquilas y sin alcohol de por medio-

\- _El alcohol es su segundo amor, luego de Brittany…tú sabes que ellas están juntas ¿verdad?-_

\- _Es un secreto para los demás-_ respondió deteniéndose frente a una puerta- _pero Santana no es muy discreta cuando la mira-_ Quinn la observó, intentando transmitirle que eso no debía salir de ellas y finalmente tomó el picaporte, empujando y cediéndole el paso- _vaya, son…cuartos enormes-_

La cabaña en general lo era. Rachel notó que la entrada era por el costado izquierdo de la casa, con un gran portón y un jardín extenso antes de llegar a las pequeñas escaleras de la entrada principal.

Había árboles por todos lados, rodeándolas y el río del lugar pasaba en frente, a unos cien metros. Solo lo vió de lejos, cuando abandonó el automóvil y se ordenó mentalmente que sería lo primero a lo que se acercaría, luego de acomodar sus cosas.

Y su interior era igual de grande. A pesar de solo haber divisado una especia de living y ahora la habitación dónde estaban, ambos cuartos superaban en tamaño a los de su casa.

\- _Le pertenecía a los abuelos de la abuela de Santana. Ellos comenzaron en el negocio de las empresas y ahora sus padres lo manejan-_ le contó Quinn mientras abría la ventana y aspiraba el aire renovado que ingresaba- _¿te gusta?-_

\- _¿A quién no? Podría quedarme más de un día aquí ¿ya habías venido antes?-_

\- _Solo el año pasado pero en compañía de los padres de Santana. Le prometieron que este año los dejarían viajar solos, para ellos su otro hijo también está aquí…en fin, cambiaremos las sábanas luego ¿te parece? Elijo el lado más cercano a la ventana-_

Rachel se mordió el labio y asintió. Sus preguntas internas, como si compartirían habitación y la cama, comenzaban a responderse como lo había pensado.

\- _Ven, ya es hora de preparar la cena-_ le dijo la rubia camino a la puerta- _¿o quieres ducharte antes?-_ Rachel alzó un brazo y olió bajo el-

\- _¿Tengo mal olor?-_ ella rió y sacudió la cabeza, llegando a la morena y envolviéndola entre sus brazos-

\- _Para nada-_ susurró escondiéndose en su cuello y dejándole allí un beso- _vamos, aún no hemos saludado a Britt y estoy segura que le agradará mucho verte-_

Regresaron al primer piso y a Quinn no le sorprendió ver a su rubia amiga arrinconada contra la pared, exponiendo sus piernas bajo una toalla y acercando el cuerpo de Santana mientras se besaban. Pudo oír la suave risa de Rachel tras ella y carraspeó, dos veces más y en tono más alto para que se separaran.

\- _¡Rachie!-_ luego de alejarse de su novia, Brittany se pegó contra la menuda figura de la morena y la abrazó como si de su mejor amiga se tratara. Quinn las observó: la dulzura y libertad de ambas, se contraponían a la rudeza y miedo de Santana y ella- _San no me dijo que vendrías-_

\- _Pues yo quedé igual de sorprendida cuando el gnomo llegó con Quinn-_

\- _Santana-_ le recriminó ella- _se llama Rachel-_ agregó fastidiada. Santana rodó los ojos y luego se sonrieron; a pesar de todo, sabía que la latina solo lo hacía para molestarla y ya no para lastimar a la diva- _¿han preparado la cena?-_

\- _¿Qué te pasa? No vine a trabajar. Mis padres vinieron la semana pasada y dejaron comestibles. Una bolsa de caramelos es suficiente para mí-_ aseguró Santana-

\- _Los caramelos están hechos a base de azúcar, Santana-_ comenzó Rachel- _consumir una bolsa posiblemente afecte tu sistema digestivo y nervioso. El exceso de dulce y el cerebro no se llevan muy bien, hasta podrías perder el conocimiento unos segundos-_ la latina ladeó la cabeza, gesticulando como si hubiese oído las palabras más raras alguna vez y rodó los ojos-

\- _Es una manera de decir, enana. He bebido cosas que equivalen a cinco bolsas de caramelos ¡y mírame!-_ exclamó girando sobre su círculo- _nada me afectó-_

\- _Sí pero la acumulación de tantas….-_

\- _Vamos a vestirte, Brittany-_ la calló Santana tomando la mano de su novia y perdiéndose escaleras arriba-

\- _Creo que mejor me mantengo callada cuando Santana esté cerca-_ murmuró la morena. Quinn negó con la cabeza, llegando a ella y entrelazando sus manos. Se había vuelto costumbre ese acto de cruzar sus dedos e intercalarlos en una cálida caricia, como si no hubiese otro tipo de acercamiento más íntimo para ellas que ése-

\- _Santana es así, hasta suele fastidiarme a mí solo para divertirse un rato. Solo síguele la corriente y hasta dile lo que quieras…asique Berry, eres vegana ¿qué podría cocinarte entonces que no incluya carne?-_

\- _No es necesario que lo hagas, puedo prepararme un poco de sopa-_

\- _Hay más de 30 grados aquí, Rachel, no. Ayúdame a buscar algo…creo que con unas pizzas podríamos arreglarnos-_

\- _Creí que no consumías comida chatarra-_ murmuró la morena caminando tras ella a la cocina- _es decir, debes mantener tu cuerpo atlético. Hasta supuse que tampoco comías carne-_

\- _Y no lo hago-_ dijo Quinn buscando entre las alacenas- _pero solo por…algo así como una dieta. No por la misma razón que tú. Sylvester nos mataría si se entera que consumimos si quiera medio gramo de carne o sodas no light. Incluso nos prohíbe las light, asique…solo agua-_

\- _¿Y a ti te gusta? –_

\- _¿A ti te gusta no comer carne?-_ le preguntó deteniéndose frente a la mesada para abrir el paquete de harina. Rachel asintió sin espera- _lo mismo para mí….si preparo pizzas, comerás ¿cierto?-_

\- _Claro que sí. Pizzas, sillón, una película y la chica que me gusta…creo que suena bastante bien-_

\- _Eso suena como a noche de viernes-_ la morena alzó los hombros-

\- _Hoy es sábado… ¿en qué te ayudo?-_

\- _Podrías cortar los condimentos….asique ¿soy la chica que te gusta?-_

\- _Ya lo sabías-_

\- _Sí pero… ¿soy la chica que te gusta o soy otra de las que te gusta?-_

\- _No eres otra de las que me gusta, no sé por qué dices eso. Ya lo hablamos, me gustas desde antes…. ¿ajo?-_

\- _Solo un poco…sí pero podrían, no sé, gustarte otras chicas también y ahí incluirme. A muchas personas les pasa-_

\- _No a mí… ¿por qué me invitaste a pasar este fin de semana contigo?-_ Quinn se detuvo. Con sus manos entre la masa y la miró un segundo de perfil a ella, antes de continuar-

\- _Quería pasar este día contigo, te lo dije en la feria. No hay razones para los gustos, los deseos o las cosas que quieres. Santana viene aquí solo con Brittany, es como una suma de las dos cosas que pueden darle tranquilidad. Su novia y el lugar. Quería ver qué tan bien se siente algo así en realidad. Mis padres son algo…bastante asfixiantes y en casa solo Oliver y mi hermana me dan algo de calma…tomates-_

\- _Tomates…extraño a Oliver-_ le dijo y ambas sonrieron- _si alguien se enterara de lo que tenemos…¿qué es lo que más miedo te genera?-_ Quinn sonrió de medio lado, casi con burla-

\- _Ese tipo de preguntas no se hacen ahora, Berry-_ le guiñó un ojo y la vió sonrojarse. Rachel regresó a su corte ahora de pimiento y terminaron de cocinar entre miradas y silencio-

\- _¿Cuándo entonces?-_ la rubia terminó de lavar sus manos y se detuvo contra su cuerpo, recostando levemente el de la morena contra la mesada-

\- _Luego…cuándo yo pueda hacerte las mismas-_ susurró acercándose a su rostro-

\- _No tengo miedo a perder nada. Tengo miedo a perder lo que sea que tengamos-_ le aseguró mirando su boca y sus ojos. Quinn se humedeció los labios, mordiéndolos antes rozarlos con los de Rachel y sentir que se movían para continuar hablando- _estoy enamorada de ti y quiero saber si te pasa lo mismo y quiero saberlo ahora-_

\- _¿Ya está lista nuestra cena?-_ preguntó Santana ingresando solo con una sábana rodeándola y su cabello revuelto. Quinn volteó a verla, en reclamo y lanzó un suspiro antes de responderle-

\- _Aún no… ¿qué hay en la heladera?-_

\- _Algunas cervezas, vodka y whisky ¿quieres tomar algo, Berry?-_

\- _A Rachel no le gusta el alc…-_

\- _Vodka. Y con poco jugo de durazno, gracias-_ Quinn la miró extrañada, pasando a su lado y, mientras la morena hurgaba al fondo de la heladera, Santana le gesticuló con burla-

\- _Así se habla enana, sírveme algo también. Iré por Britt así cenamos-_

\- _Rachel, tú no…-_

\- _Hoy sí-_ la contrarió la morena. Ella pestañeó, viendo la destreza que usaba para servir los tragos y la manera en que licuaba los duraznos. Apenas llenó un vaso, Rachel comenzó a beberlo frente a ella y, tras vaciar hasta más de la mitad, la vió apretar los ojos antes de lanzar aire con fuerza- _guao… ¿quieres?-_

\- _No, gracias. Y no sé qué tan bien vaya a hacerte si aún no has cenado-_

\- _Tranquila, no beberé más que esto-_

\- _¡Fabgay, mi cena!-_ gritó Santana desde los sillones y con su novia acostada a su lado. Quinn quitó la pizza del horno y Rachel buscó unos cubiertos, antes de sentarse con ellas-

A pesar de lo bien que sabía, dejaron la pizza a un lado cuando Santana propuso uno de sus acostumbrados juegos y, al solo obtener oposición por parte de Quinn, comenzó a dar las indicaciones.

\- _Esto es así, Berry. Le haremos una…-_

\- _¿Por qué me lo explicas solo a mí? Somos cuatro en la habitación-_

\- _Porque solo tú no lo conoces. Y no puedes interrumpir cuándo quieras, debes levantar la mano, como en clase… ¿por dónde iba antes de que tu novia me interrumpiera?-_ le preguntó a Quinn sentada a su lado. Al lado de la rubia, Rachel, seguida de Brittany, las cuatro en una pequeña ronda con una botella de vodka en el medio-

\- _Ibas a explicarlo, Santana-_

\- _¡Oh, sí! Cada una hará una pregunta a quién quiera y si se sonroja, es porque mintió. Quién mienta, deberá tomar tres sorbos seguidos de la botella-_

\- _Tres es mucho-_ insistió Quinn- _Rachel no está acostumbrada a beber tanto-_

\- _Yo comienzo-_ la cortó la diva- _una pregunta para ti, Santana-_ la latina alzó ambas cejas, sugestiva y Quinn rodó los ojos- _¿serías mi amiga?-_

\- _¿Qué? ¡Pero Berry no estamos en el maldito jardín de infantes! Pregunta algo interesante, cómo si me atrevo a desnudarme frente a ti o te besaría pero idioteces no-_

\- _Sanny, tú inventaste el juego. Nosotras inventamos las preguntas-_ le recordó Brittany. La latina se sonrojó levemente y las demás la señalaron mientras reían-

\- _Bebe-_ le ordenó Rachel entregándole la botella-

\- _Esto no significa que puedes abrazarme o sonreírme, Rachel-_ la amenazó Santana antes de aclararse la garganta- _bien, me toca…Britt ¿con cuánto calificarías mis dotes sexuales?-_

\- _¿Qué?-_ susurraron Quinn y Rachel a la vez-

\- _Con 10 San, por supuesto-_ Santana sonrió victoriosa y volvió la botella al medio del lugar- _bien, Quinnie… ¿tú y Rachel ya están saliendo? ¿Eres su novia?-_ la rubia se sonrojó de inmediato, recibiendo la botella que su amiga le tendió y bebió antes de responder-

\- _No…Britt, siempre duermes antes de las nueve ¿no tienes sueño ya?-_ La rubia ojos azules negó con una sonrisa-

\- _No…Rachel ¿estás enamorada de Quinn?-_ mientras la porrista líder intentaba entregarle la botella, la diva la alejó, segura de no estar con sus mejillas rozadas y asintió sin miedo-

\- _Sí –_

Al parecer solo a Rachel le interesaban las preguntas serias o las que implicaban sentimientos. Pasaron unas rondas más, en la que Quinn terminaba siendo quién más bebía ante sus cuestionamientos y con ello dos botellas vacías.

La voz de la rubia sonaba divertida a veces, con su lengua trabándose y su movimiento excesivo de manos, mientras explicaba nada. Fue cuando nuevamente le tocó a la morena preguntar que, jugando con la poca cordura que nada quedaba en Quinn, miró a Santana:

\- _¿Me besarías? -_ con Brittany dormida a un lado, la rubia la miró sorprendida y la latina sonrió, antes de arrastraste hasta ella y arrodillarse frente a sus ojos-

\- _Con mucho gusto, enana-_

\- _¿Qué? No, no-_ las alejó Quinn con un empujón a su mejor amiga- _eso sería cruzar una…una línea. Ya saben, eso que se dibuja…algo recto, línea, sí, las hemos visto en matemática…como sea, no-_

\- _Me toca-_ rió Santana regresando a su lugar- _Quinn ¿estás enamorada de Berry?-_ la rubia parpadeó y sintió cómo su pecho comenzó a subir y bajar violentamente. Todo estaba saliéndose de control y la culpa era la cantidad de vodka que le permitieron tomar y nadie la detuvo. Miró a Rachel, que tenía los ojos brillantes, esperando su respuesta pero ella sentía su cuerpo balancearse y su voz sonaba distinta, producto de la embriaguez que comenzaba a hacer efecto-

Llevó la botella a su boca y bebió, sin reparos, evitando sentir el ardor traspasar su garganta y juntó sus párpados. Con la oscuridad en la mirada y adueñándose de más de la mitad de la bebida, no se detuvo hasta terminarla y sentir el mareo atravesar su cabeza.

Volvió a mirar a la diva, que la observaba entre preocupada y expectante. Respiró con pesadez y buscó la tercera botella a un lado, abriéndola y estirándola hacia ella:

\- _¿Por qué yo?-_ le preguntó con frustración y fue inevitable reconocer su tono ebrio- _¿por qué no alguien que no te haga daño? ¿Por qué no Marley? ¡Ella es la buena en esta historia! Y tienen tantas cosas en común-_ agregó con burla. Regresó la botella a ella y bebió un poco más, tanto más que con su cabeza alzada y apuntando el techo, una lágrima cayó por el costado de sus ojos-

\- _Quinn, detente-_ murmuró la diva-

\- _Marley te quiere ¡está enamorada de ti y yo no! ¿Y sabes qué, Rachel? No tendré miedo a hacerte daño… y si debo romper tu corazón para mantener mi prestigio lo haré-_

\- _Quinn, cállate-_ insistió esta vez Santana-

\- _¡No! ¡Que lo sepa!... ¿Por qué te enamoraste de mí, Rachel? ¿No tenías suficiente con…con los granizados que te lanzaba a diario? ¿Con mis insultos? ¡Demonios! ¡No deberías haber cruzado esa línea!... ¡odio que me hagas sentir todo esto ahora!-_

\- _Creo…creo que voy a tomar algo de aire-_ susurró la diva poniéndose de pie-

\- _¡Hiciste que perdiera mi virginidad contigo!-_ Rachel se detuvo bruscamente. Todo se silenció, incluso los gritos de Quinn y ella volteó lentamente. La rubia abandonó el piso, entre tambaleos y la señaló aún con molestia- _hiciste que mandara parte de mi vida al diablo ¡todo está cambiando! Tenía novio, era feliz y en una tarde me cambias todo ¡todo!-_

\- _Dijiste que eras feliz cuando pasábamos las tardes juntas-_ susurró la diva con pesadez. Algo de tristeza mezclado con impotencia terminaba haciendo relucir la rubia siempre en ella-

\- _¡Y odio eso! ¿Qué sigue entonces? ¿salir juntas de la mano y qué todos nos señalen? ¡No, Rachel, no!-_ la morena desvió la vista, notando cómo Santana despertaba a Brittany y en silencio, ambas caminaban escaleras arriba- _todo esto está mal ¡está mal! No tendría que estar enamorada de ti-_

Sintiendo los latidos aumentarle, golpearle el pecho en una imploración por dejarlos ir, y con las ganas de sonreír, Rachel dió media vuelta y continuó su camino a la puerta.

Estaba abriendo y, aún con el picaporte en la mano, el cuerpo de Quinn se estrelló contra su espalda y sintió sus brazos rodearle la cintura, con fuerza en su abdomen.

\- _No te vayas, no me dejes, Rach…no termines conmigo-_

\- _No estamos saliendo, Quinn, por lo que no podría…-_

\- _Juro que seré una mejor novia pero no me dejes, Rachel. Te necesito mucho-_ sintió su piel estrujarse bajo el agarre de la rubia y el mentón en su hombro, impidiéndole salir-

\- _Voy a prometerte algo, Quinn…cada vez que sueltes una de esas cosas, además de que me rompes un poco más, comenzaré a quererte un poco menos. Lo prometo, no voy a dejar que continúes haciéndome esto-_

Giró sobre sus talones y esquivó el beso que la rubia intentó. Rodeó su muñeca sin delicadezas y la condujo al cuarto que compartirían. Apenas le bastó unos segundos para verla dormida en la cama y por un momento se reclamó si quitarle la ropa o no, solo para su comodidad.

Entre refunfuños, lo hizo y luego ocupó su lugar.

Cerró los ojos y acomodó las manos bajo su mejilla, notando un brazo pasar por su cadera. Sintió a la rubia pegarse a ella y permaneció inmune, a pesar de los besos que dejaba en su cuello y evaporando la idea de creerla dormida.

Le dejó uno en el hombro desnudo antes de una cariñosa mordida y finalmente oyó su respiración tranquila. Mientras Quinn dormía fundida a su espalda, Rachel se preguntó por qué había aceptado acompañarla a esa dichosa cabaña.

Nada de lo que había idealizado estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

Abrió los ojos y ahogó un gruñido. El calor del sol los irritaba y su garganta dolía. Se removió hacia el lado contrario y entre manotazos descubrió el colchón vacío. Alzó su cabeza al instante y una fuerte punzada la regresó contra la cama.

Permaneció recobrando el aliento por unos segundos, antes de dejar el cuarto y bajar las escaleras.

\- _¿Y Rachel?-_ le preguntó a Brittany que intentaba cocinar. Miró el techo, con algunas fetas de jamón cayendo y algunos huevos no fritos en el suelo-

\- _Buenos días, Quinnie ¿quieres almorzar?-_

\- _¿Almorzar?-_

\- _Es más de mediodía-_

\- _Oh….no, Britt, gracias ¿y Rachel?-_

\- _Afuera-_

\- _Gracias-_ anudó más su bata y dejó la cocina. Alzó su brazo y tapó los rayos de sol que dieron directo en su rostro. Hacía calor, estaba insoportable y con el dolor en su frente poco podía distinguir. Pero dió unos pasos más hasta que la sombra de entrada la cubrió-

\- _Ey-_ la saludó Santana cerrando la puerta de su auto y llegando a ella- _lindo espectáculo el de anoche ¿no?-_

\- _Sí, lo sé. Soy una estúpida ¿Y Rachel?-_

\- _Bastante estúpida. Iremos con Britt por unas aspirinas al pueblo, te traeré algo antes de que necesites una ambulancia-_

\- _Sí, gracias ¿y Rachel?-_

\- _Despertó hace unas horas. Se mueve como una rata mientras desayuna y me despertó su ruido de ollas. Pero al menos me preparó un delicioso café-_

\- _Genial-_ murmuró con una mueca de fastidio ¿por qué ella no había encontrado lo mismo? ¿una nota al lado de una taza con la letra de la diva y que dijera que era para ella?- _¿dónde está Rachel?-_

\- _Le debes más que una disculpa, Quinn. Y agradece que el sueño de Britt es tan pesado que no oyó nada-_

\- _Sí, lo que sea Santana ¿y Rachel?-_ la latina se cruzó de brazos y movió su cabeza hacia atrás. Ella se inclinó y miró, pero no encontró a nadie-

\- _En el río…volvemos en una hora-_ le dijo cuando la otra rubia apareció pero Quinn no le respondió. Sus pies se condujeron por sí mismos hasta dónde estaba la morena y allí la encontró: desde el borde pastoso, la miró nadando tranquilamente boca arriba y con sus brazos girando hacia atrás. Sonrió, se veía tan apaciguada sin ella que no supo si interrumpirla o no.

Sin embargo su mejor amiga tenía razón y le debía cientos de disculpas. Oyendo la bocina del automóvil tras alejarse, la cabeza de Rachel se levantó y sus miradas se cruzaron.

Las dos de pies, mirándose a lo lejos y ella necesitándola más que nunca. La diva asintió, dándole el permiso a que se acercara y se quitó la bata enseguida, emergiendo en el agua y buscándola con rapidez.

\- _Hola-_ le dijo al detenerse frente a ella- _Rachel, tengo que decirte algo-_

\- _Buenos días, Quinn ¿cómo amaneciste?-_

\- _Bien, o bueno…me duele un poco la cabeza. Bebimos mucho anoche y ese no era mi plan-_

\- _¿No?-_

\- _No, no te traje aquí para que oyeras toda lo que te dije anoche, nada es cierto-_

\- _No importa eso ya. Si lo recuerdas, el dolor de tu cabeza empeorará-_

\- _No me interesa. Ya sé que por más que me disculpe todo el tiempo termino haciendo las cosas que quiero pero…quería que vinieras aquí para otra cosa. Es solo que…el alcohol y yo no nos llevamos bien y terminé diciendo estupideces y echándote la culpa de cosas que no debería-_

\- _Pero ya lo dijiste, Quinn. No puedes decirme y lastimarme con tus cosas y luego simplemente disculparte-_

\- _Lo sé…lo sé, Rach pero…-_ ella movió sus manos, nadando un poco más hasta rodearle la cintura y retenerla. Podía jurar que por cada palabra que soltaba, la morena se alejaba un centímetro- _quería que vinieras para que pasemos el día juntas, recorriendo el lugar y tomadas de la mano, todo lo que no podemos hacer en Lima-_

\- _¿Todo lo que no podemos? Todo lo que no quieres hacer, creo que en realidad es más acertado-_

\- _Sé que estás odiándome justo ahora y quizá quieres regresar a casa pero…-_

\- _No te odio, Quinn. No exageres…pero recuerdas la promesa que te hice anoche ¿verdad?-_ ella se humedeció los labios. Recordaba todo a decir verdad y por eso la consciencia dolía más que las punzadas en su frente. Asintió, pegándose más a la morena y sonriendo internamente cuando sintió sus piernas rodearle la cintura-

\- _Y no quiero desilusionarte más, Rachel. Lo juro-_

\- _Si escribieras un libro, Quinn, deberías llamarlo "lo juro"-_ rió, cortamente y asintiendo con algo de vergüenza. Nadó con Rachel a cuestas hacia el otro borde, donde la tierra mojada reemplazaba el pasto y se sentó con la morena a horcajadas-

\- _¿Me quieres? Es decir ¿soportas esto porque me quieres?-_

\- _Supongo que es el único límite para soportar ciertas cosas-_

\- _Anoche te dije que pensaras en Marley y comenzaras algo con ella, que te enamoraras de ella pero lo cierto es que no, Rach. No importa cuánto diga ella que te merece o todo aquello que tengan en común. Quiero que estés conmigo, que continúes vendiéndome tus cupos y cantándome a mí-_

\- _Marley no ha dicho eso-_

\- _Créeme que sí pero no importa eso ahora. No quiero seguir siendo una idiota y lograr que termines corriendo a estar con ella. No es así lo que tengo pensado para nosotras-_

\- _¿Cuándo ha dicho eso ella? Creí que solo lo había hablado conmigo-_

\- _Una vez me dijiste que esperabas de mí todo lo que estuviese dispuesta a darte-_ zanjó el tema de Marley ella- _Bueno, no puedo simplemente aparecer en el Instituto y caminar contigo de la mano pero…estoy dispuesta a darte mi amistad-_

\- _¿Tu amistad?-_ asintió con seguridad, sintiendo las manos de la morena en su rostro-

\- _Podría correrse el rumor de que ahora nos llevamos bien y somos amigas. Así entonces ya nadie te molestaría y…cualquiera puede enamorarse de una amiga-_

\- _Anoche lo dijiste. En tu estado, dijiste que estabas enamorada de mí-_ el rubor cubrió sus mejillas un momento pero sonrió, transmitiéndole la misma felicidad a Rachel-

\- _Hasta ayer me lo negaba pero ya lo admití ¿cierto? No tiene sentido retractarme otra vez y continuar lastimándote. Sé que estoy dándote poco, quizá nada de lo que esperas pero sigo teniendo miedo, Rachel y…no puedo cambiar de un día otro-_

\- _Y no tienes que hacerlo. Me gusta eso de ser tu amiga frente a los demás. Porque podría empezar a saludarte cada día ¿cierto?-_ asintió, sonriendo y recibiendo un beso en los labios.

Parecía ilógico pero, a pesar de haber vivido una noche desastrosa, la boca de una moviéndose sobre la otra sabía igual que siempre. Con el vigor en el dominio y las lenguas buscándose con ansias.

\- _Es bastante asqueroso el día después de mí-_ aseguró recostándose contra su frente y la morena se separó, hasta verla a los ojos-

\- _¿De qué hablas? Acabamos de acordar todo lo que pasará ahora. No veo nada de asqueroso en eso-_

Rachel volvió a besarla y esta vez fue distinto al anterior. El beso cobró intensidad desde el primer momento y el sonido cuando se separaban, solo para volver a juntarse, estaba erizándole la piel.

Le rodeó la cadera con protección y las giró, acostando a la diva con cuidado para continuar el beso. Sus pelos húmedos, sueltos y tocando los hombros de la otra. La ropa interior, mojada y sus entrepiernas juntándose a cada suspiro que soltaban. Sus manos entrelazadas al lado de la cabeza de Rachel y la otra en su cadera, con la de la morena tras su espalda baja.

Todo estaba aumentando su deseo por ella y creando uno de los momentos que había pensado en compartir juntas. Había admitido finalmente que estaba enamorada de la pequeña diva y ya no iba a echarse atrás. Sintió el miedo aún mas fuerte de perderla tras el sueño de la noche anterior, donde efectivamente la morena se paseaba feliz con Marley en el Instituto y no lo quería así. Y no iba a darle ese premio a la chica. No cuando Rachel la quería a ella y ella a Rachel.

\- _Santana y Brittany tardarán una hora-_ le dijo bajando por su mentón con besos ruidosos- _y conociéndolas, se detendrán en algún lado por su ración de sexo diaria. Asique tardarán más-_

\- _Eso suena bien-_ susurró la diva alzando sus caderas y ella bajó las suyas. Se movió hacia adelante y hacia atrás y la fricción hizo jadear a la diva. Le encantaba casi tanto cómo oírla cantar. Era el sonido más glamoroso y delicado que la morena desprendía y solo pudo aumentar los movimientos, para continuar oyéndolos-

\- _Me encantas, Rachel...y no podría romper tu corazón-_ le dijo contra su oído y las uñas de la morena se clavaron en su espalda. Gimieron, cuando sintió las piernas nuevamente rodear su cadera y todo aumentó a un nivel pasional.

Bastaron segundos, para liberar el orgasmo entre suspiros y gritar el nombre de la otra. Incluso algo de pesadez regresó a su cabeza pero lo olvidó cuando la diva volvió a besarla.

\- _Aún nos queda un día aquí…¿crees que podríamos hacer todo lo que tenía planeado?-_ le preguntó con timidez y Rachel asintió, antes de morder su labio inferior y tirarlo suavemente-

\- _Muero por saber de qué se trata todo eso-_

\- _Pero mientras Santana y Britt no estén…tendríamos que terminar con lo que acabamos de empezar-_ le dijo con su voz más seductora posible y dejando un último beso en su boca.

Bajó con caricias a lo largo de su abdomen y tomó cada lado de la braga de Rachel. Se mordió el labio, alzando la vista a verla mientras la diva se quitaba el sostén.

\- _¿Puedo?-_ le preguntó intentando retirarla. La morena asintió y regresó contra la tierra-

\- _Y rápido por favor…necesito cada parte de ti cuánto antes, Quinn-_

Ella hundió su rostro en la entrepierna desnuda de Rachel en tan solo segundos y, mientras sentía sus dedos estrujarle el cabello, sonrió porque no, no había sido tan mala la borrachera de la noche anterior y, por el contrario, solo el dolor corporal quedó como prueba de eso.

* * *

 **Otro caps queridisimas lectoras, espero les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por sus rws, me encanta leer las opiniones tan distintas que tienen sobre ambas..**

 **Acheleamor: No es que amo a Lea más que a Dianna, solo me gusta Lea pero me jode bastante cuando nos quiere meter a su noviecito hasta en la sopa. El tipo no tiene nada de interesante, solamente está bueno y si es verdad que era gigolo antes, entonces de laburar 0 y Lea lo hace desde los 9 años, por eso me jode que siendo tan talentosa le quiera dar la fama que él no se merece, pero en fin...con respecto a lo del fic, no estás muy errada a lo que va a pasar, antes del drama por supuesto. Saludos!**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen(de lo contrario es obvio que hubiese filtrado 1548923647 fotos Achele así me quedara sin trabajo) **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	18. Cuidar

Cap. XVIII: "Cuidar"

\- _Hola, Quinn-_ volteó al instante, encontrándose con la mirada brillante de Rachel que pasaba y le sonreía sin vergüenza. Ella la imitó, ensanchando una sonrisa sincera y le devolvió el saludo-

\- _Hasta luego, Berry-_ y la vió desaparecer tras doblar el pasillo. Suspiró, pegándose a su casillero y notando cómo algunos estudiantes se habían quedado mirándola- _¿acaso mi cara tiene algo?-_ les preguntó irguiéndose y con una mano en la cadera. Todos desaparecieron al instante y ella volteó, terminando de guardar los libros que había usado esa mañana-

\- _¿Qué fue todo eso?-_ inquirió Santana deteniéndose a su lado-

\- _¿Qué cosa?-_

\- _Tú y tu novia saludándose. No pensé que ya lo harían público-_ ella cerró el casillero con violencia y se estiró molesta hasta su amiga-

\- _La que va a terminar ventilándolo eres tú sino bajas la maldita voz. No es mi novia y nada de esto será público o cómo lo llames. Solo intento hacer bien las cosas. Rachel se lo merece-_

\- _Está bien, tranquila, no quiero que me muerdas. Lo siento ¿y de qué se trata eso de qué harás bien las cosas?-_

\- _No lo sé-_ murmuró comenzando a caminar por dónde Rachel había pasado- _nunca he hecho bien las cosas y no sé cómo podría contentarla tampoco ¿y si hago todo mal?-_

\- _Quizá. Al comienzo de cada cosa todo es confuso y genera miedo, es un cambio Quinn y tú no estás acostumbrada a ellos. Deberías hacer como un rejunte…esas cosas sobre qué quieres que pase y qué no. Y entonces haz lo que quieras que pase-_

\- _Oh Dios, Santana ¿eres tú?-_

\- _Debes invitarla a salir-_ agregó Brittany apareciendo cuando doblaron y sumándose como si estuviesen acostumbradas a hacerlo- _como una cita-_ Quinn borró su sonrisa al instante. No podía salir con Rachel en una cita, eso implicaba pasar horas en un lugar rodeado de gente y las verían, comenzarían a especular y si la miraba cómo la diva la miraba a ella, entonces quedaría al descubierto los sentimientos por la otra y todos lo notarían. Sacudió la cabeza mientras ingresaban al salón de coro y continuó hablando aún en voz más baja-

\- _No puedo invitarla a una cita-_ aseguró y ocupó su lugar. En la segunda fila, con Santana a su lado derecho y Brittany junto a su novia. Se removió cuando Sam ocupó la silla izquierda y lo miró un momento. Gesticuló con incomodidad cuando él le sonrió de la misma manera que cuándo salían porque ya no lo hacían y desde aquel entonces que ni siquiera se saludaban. Había más sillas y otros lugares ¿acaso Sam no las veía?-

\- _Buenos días chicos-_ llamó su atención el seños Shuester y ella lo agradeció. Su ex novio dejó de mirarla y eso rompía el hielo de la situación- _lamento la tardanza pero hoy tengo algo especial que decirles, algo así como una sorpresa-_

\- _Espero que hagamos Britney-_ murmuró Brittany y todos giraron a verla-

\- _¿Disculpa, Brittany?-_ agregó el profesor-

\- _Usted dijo que antes de las regionales podríamos armar estilo libre o elegir sobre el artista que nos gustara. Y el mío es Britney ¿o por qué cree que mis padres me llamaron Brittany?-_

\- _Sí pero Britney no es un muy buen ejemplo para los adolescentes-_ aseguró el señor Shue y las miradas fueron a él. Todos sus alumnos lo observaban como si hubiese dicho la mayor atrofia e ilegal y allí estaban, juzgándolo con sus miradas- _¿qué? No estoy diciendo algo que no sea real-_

\- _Britney es la reina-_ aseguró Kurt mientras retocaba su cabello- _por ella estoy aquí-_

\- _Estás aquí porque eres gay y este coro es el refugio de los gays-_ dijo Santana- _pero apoyo la mención. Deberíamos cantar Britney esta semana –_

\- _Lamento desilusionarlos pero no podremos-_ continuó el señor Shue- _los números que preparamos durante la semana nos sirven de ayuda para las competencias ¿en qué nos ayudaría Britney?-_

Rachel se puso de pie de inmediato y, juntando sus manos a la altura de los muslos, habló emocionada para el resto del coro.

\- _Queridos compañeros, señor Shue-_ agregó por lo bajo mirando velozmente al hombre- _la princesa del pop, mejor conocida como Britney Spears, comenzó desde pequeña a hacer teatro antes de que la suerte la golpeara y comenzara en un programa de televisión. Y teatro es a lo que me dedicaré el resto de mi vida, por lo que tiene el espíritu de glee como cualquiera de nosotros. Asique, como capitana del club…-_

\- _Co capitana-_ la corrigió Finn. Ella le fingió una sonrisa y continuó-

\- _Como co capitana del club, doy mi permiso para realizar números de Britney-_

\- _Pero nadie me superará. Soy la mejor en esto-_ aseguró Brittany mientras todos festejaban. El señor Shue se cruzó de brazos y rodó los ojos: allí iba otra de las decisiones de Rachel que no solo no podía contrariar, si no que ya era demasiado tarde para si quiera pensar en hacerlo.

* * *

\- _Creo que debería ser algo de su primer disco. Tu voz y la de Britney podrían tener alguna semejanza y su estilo antiguo va más contigo. Las canciones modernas son algo…menos significativas. Te daré un listado de sus…Quinn ¿estás escuchándome?-_ le preguntó Rachel deteniendo su monólogo y viéndola. Estaban en el salón de entrenamiento que las porristas usaban, como ese día, cuando la lluvia les impedía correr afuera. Una al lado de la otra, sobre uno de los escalones y a un costado del lugar. La rubia asintió, con sus ojos en la boca de la diva y se estiró un poco más hasta ella- _Bien ¿qué he dicho entonces?-_

\- _Que me darás algo y lo quiero ahora ¿un beso?-_

\- _No. Estamos haciendo la tarea que el señor Shue nos dejó, elegir una canción para la presentación del viernes ¿conoces alguna de Britney?-_

\- _Ajá ¿quién no? –_

\- _Bien ¿y cuál te gustaría realizar?-_

\- _No lo sé, solo quiero besarte-_ Rachel ladeó la cabeza, en reclamo pero bajó la mirada hasta los labios de la rubia, que se oprimían suavemente con sus dientes. Una mano de Quinn llegó hasta el costado de su espalda y la arrastró hacia ella, hasta sentir sus respiraciones chocarse. Asomó su lengua y se aclaró la garganta, intentando regresar la concentración al trabajo-

\- _Quinn, tenemos que terminar esto-_

\- _Solo será uno-_ estaban solas y, a pesar de hablar en susurros, la petición de la porrista resonó en todo el salón, mientras continuaba mirando su boca-

\- _Si te doy un beso ¿luego prestarás atención a lo que te explico?-_ Quinn alzó la mirada y se observaron. Había algo en los ojos de la rubia que la llamaba a realizar su petición sin más cuestionamientos. Pero Rachel recordó que estaban en el Instituto y, en cualquier momento, cualquier persona podía ingresar y no quería imaginarse el posible ataque que la daría a la rubia si una porrista las descubría.

La vió asentir y ella lo hizo también antes de inclinarse hacia la otra. El brazo de Quinn pasó por toda su espalda hasta retenerla por la cadera y acercarla lo que más podía. Y sus manos en el rostro de la rubia, a los costados de su mentón y mientras le respondía con la misma suavidad con que la asaltó.

Desde el día anterior que no se besaban de esa manera, tan suave y delicada que hacía aflojar sus piernas. Porque esa mañana, tras ingresar al Instituto, la rubia la interceptó camino a su primera clase y la besó dentro de un salón inutilizable, como parte de sus buenos días. Pero había sido un contacto algo violento y voraz, no como la tarde pasada cuando se despidieron tras dejar la cabaña.

Quinn dejó la otra mano en su muslo y dibujó pequeñas caricias, de manera circular y que le crispaban los vellos de la nuca. Era como si no hubiese permiso entre ellas, para tocar cualquier centímetro de sus pieles y a ninguna le molestaba el contacto directo, la indiscreción o el posible aumento pasional que siempre ocurría. Había una constante puerta abierta en la que solo ingresaban y el pasillo largo nunca acababa.

Mordió su labio inferior y le dió un pequeño tirón. Quinn suspiró, jadeando su nombre y ella sonrió, antes de separarse finalmente.

\- _Prometiste que solo sería un beso-_

\- _No prometí nada-_ aseguró la rubia antes de volver a besarla y otra vez con aquella rudeza que la caracterizaba. Sin embargo no había nada de violento cuando sus bocas chocaban ni algún dolor que exagerara la situación. La rubia dominaba el momento y ella intentaba seguirla, consiguiéndolo en la mayoría de los casos-

\- _Pero fue una especie de promesa-_ murmuró alejándola por uno de sus hombros y Quinn lanzó un suspiro de frustración. La vió pasarse la lengua por todo el contorno de su boca antes de hablarle y sonrió avergonzada. Separarse tampoco estaba entre sus planes pero era necesario-

\- _Está bien ¿en qué estábamos?-_

\- _Elegíamos una canción para ti-_

\- _Oh sí. A ver…ninguna-_

\- _¿Cómo? ¿por qué ninguna? ¿no te gusta Britney?-_

\- _Am…no. Conozco sus canciones pero no me agrada al punto de hacer un número ¿por qué no te quedas a ver el entrenamiento?-_ le propuso poniéndose de pie mientras sus compañeras ingresaban- _luego te llevaré a casa, no puedes caminar bajo esta lluvia. Nos vemos luego-_ Quinn le sonrió con dulzura y la vió alejarse.

Mientras la observaba saludar al escuadrón y mezclarse en el grupo, se preguntó por qué Quinn realmente nunca participaba en los números de glee. No podía darle vergüenza e inhibirse por el resto de sus compañeros; era Quinn Fabray, con una simple mirada podía callar hasta la mínima burla que nunca recibiría y había audicionado con un baile por demás sensual.

Y además la tarea de esa semana era Britney, el mundo amaba a Britney y Quinn no podía ser la excepción. Con la pregunta aún en su cabeza pero no insistiendo en las respuestas, Rachel se puso de pie y se quitó su suéter. Iba a ensayar algo de su número para el viernes porque apenas le quedaban tres días y ella aprovechaba hasta los segundos de las duchas para hacerlo.

Subiendo unos escalones más, de espalda a las porristas y a las órdenes de Sylvester, comenzó a cantar por lo bajo e inventar unos posibles pasos para la rutina de baile. La rubia tenía razón y no tenía sentido marcharse bajo la lluvia, asique mientras la esperaba para irse juntas, no malgastaría el tiempo sin hacer nada.

\- _¿Qué hace mandhands aquí?-_ oyó de seguramente alguna porrista mientras corrían. Miró por sobre su hombro y sonrió, al descubrir a Quinn con sus ojos en ella-

\- _Tenemos un trabajo juntas que hacer y está esperándome-_ respondió la capitana- _y su nombre es Rachel-_

Aún de reojo, le dedicó una sonrisa y Quinn apenas gesticuló una igual, antes de volver a correr alrededor del lugar.

Fue una hora después que, algo agitada y sudada, avanzó entre los escalones y llegó hasta ella, tras finalizado el entrenamiento. Se mantuvo a un costado, mientras la veía conversar con Santana y otra porrista y luego de otros minutos finalmente volvieron a quedarse solas.

\- _¿Estás lista, Berry?-_

\- _Sí, aunque creo que la lluvia ya se detuvo y….-_

\- _Toma-_ la cortó Quinn entregándole una botella de agua y ella la recibió al instante- _¿qué hacías allá arriba?-_

\- _Ensayando. O bueno, intentándolo al menos-_

\- _¿Sigues con lo de Britney y eso?-_ le preguntó confundida antes de tomar su mano y guiarla hacia la salida. Rachel dejó de beber para observar el contacto: sus dedos entrelazados mientras era arrastrada por Quinn lejos del salón. Se mordió el labio, era un momento especial aunque no estuviesen viéndose a la cara, como todos sus otros momentos especiales pero, a pesar de las ocurrencias que la rubia solía tener, como sus paranoias o miedos, sus gestos amables y dulces le eran aún más llamativos e importantes-

\- _Por supuesto ¿por qué no quieres hacer un número?-_ la porrista se aclaró la garganta nerviosa y ella frunció el ceño. Si Quinn había ingresado al coro, significaba que algo de música sabía o al menos le gustaba. De lo contrario ¿por qué lo habría hecho? -

El frío aire golpeó su rostro cuando abrió la puerta y esta vez la rubia no se asomó antes, para corroborar que no hubiese nadie cerca. Simplemente continuó tirando de su mano y caminaban ahora por el pasillo.

\- _No lo sé, quizá en otro momento, cuando me guste el tema que el señor Shue proponga-_

\- _Pero es Britney. Incluso a Barbra le debe gustar Britney-_

\- _Sí, fantástico, Rachel pero mientras tanto veré lo que tú prepares-_ ella se detuvo al instante y Quinn regresó contra su pecho en un pequeño rebote. Se mordió la mejilla interna, totalmente avergonzada y miró la punta de sus zapatos. La porrista dejó un dedo bajo su mentón y lo alzó, cruzando sus miradas mientras le sonreía-

\- _¿De verdad? Solo a Kurt le gustan mis números musicales. Y solo a veces porque en otras ocasiones solemos competir-_

\- _Nadie es competencia para ti, Rachel. Y sí, me gustaría mucho ver que harás con aquellos pasos que tanto ensayabas hace rato…. ¿nos vamos?-_ asintió emocionada y, mientras Quinn continuaba llevándola de la mano, pensó que no sería tan malo si de repente ya fuese viernes.

Ella amaba los clásicos sí, pero si Quinn quería verla en un papel distinto, se moría de ganas por mostrárselo cuánto antes.

* * *

Era la primera vez que Rachel respondía uno de sus mensajes con un simple "Ok" y ahora un segundo. Estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa, la campana de ingreso sonaría en menos de cinco minutos y quería saludarla como lo habían hecho toda la semana: en un salón que nadie usaba y con besos que ninguna podía cortar.

Era viernes y, quizá, entendía que la diva se había quedado dormida o en la cama unos minutos de más y ahora llegaba retrasada. Pero eso no significaba que no se sintiera frustrada, mientras los minutos pasaban y los perdían, imposibles casi de recuperar en otra hora de la mañana.

Quinn se cruzó de brazos y echó su lado izquierdo contra el casillero, observando la puerta de entrada a lo lejos y esperando ver a Rachel cruzarla cuánto antes. Sin embargo pasado los segundos, solo el resto de alumnos continuaba avanzado y ninguno era la pequeña diva, capitana del coro y la chica que besaba en secreto.

Echó un suspiro casi enojada y se impulsó hacia un lado, dando apenas unos pasos cuando los murmullos ajenos y silbidos llamaron su atención. Quinn giró sobre sus talones y movió la cabeza hacia todos lados, intentando ver entre el tumulto que se acumulaba la razón por la que todos hablaban sin reparo.

Se abrió paso entre los estudiantes y gesticuló confundida cuando oyó la voz de Azimio, uno de los mejores jugadores del equipo de fútbol, halagar casi de manera grotesca a una chica:

\- _Yo me metería bajo esa pollera ahora mismo, Berry-_

Empujó a un junior que solo estorbaba su paso y se detuvo finalmente. El rostro de Quinn se desfiguró al instante, cuando en medio del pasillo todos miraban lo mismo: Rachel caminaba como siempre pero vestida como nunca. Llevaba una camisa blanca, anudada justo bajo sus pechos y una falda más corta que las que acostumbraba a diario. Era un uniforme de colegiala llamativo y sensual que dejaba sus piernas al descubierto, acompañado de dos infantiles trenzas en el cabello.

Ella pestañeó varias veces, pretendiendo entender la situación y corroborando que no se hubiese dormido en alguna clase aburrida de historia y ahora soñaba. Rachel pasó a su lado, rozando apenas sus hombros y la siguió con la mirada. Cuando la diva dobló el pasillo, los murmullos tras ella continuaron y volteó furiosa, con sus manos en la cadera y fulminando con la mirada al resto:

\- _Es solo Berry, calmen sus asquerosas hormonas-_

\- _Berry o no yo desataría esa camisa con los dientes-_ Quinn le arrebató el granizado a una porrista y en un segundo se encontró frente a Karofsky. Se lo lanzó sin espera y dejó el vaso sobre su cabeza, regresando por sus pasos y sonriendo con superioridad mientras se alejaba.

\- _¿Rachel no tienes frío?-_ oyó mientras caminaba dentro del salón de coro y pasó bajo el brazo de Finn, que extendía su chaqueta hacia Rachel. La lanzó de un manotazo y ocupó la silla tras la morena, oyendo cómo Santana soltaba uno de sus típicos comentarios y le aplaudía con burla-

\- _Estoy muy bien, Finn, gracias. Creo que Britney como tema de la semana me ayudó a explorar mi lado…menos serio e infantil y despertó mi lado más femenino. Me gusta-_ terminó Rachel volteando a verla pero ella alzó la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado. Posiblemente si veía el escote que la camisa generaba y el abdomen bien trabajado que había mordido aquella primera vez juntas, todos notarían el brillo en sus ojos y las ganas de saltarle encima para cubrirla.

\- _Pero Rachel tú…no acostumbras a vestirte así-_ habló el señor Shuester que por primera vez había llegado a horario a su clase-

\- _Siempre hay que probar cosas nuevas, señor Shue-_ agregó la morena- _cuando esté en Broadway, quizá me toque hacer un desnudo o representar escenas bastantes íntimas para consolidar mi carrera. Y las haré sin vergüenza-_

\- _Está bien, Rachel, como digas ¿quieres presentar tu número?-_

\- _Me encantaría pero me gustaría pedirle algo, señor Shue-_ dijo Rachel y ella volvió a mirarla. Aún de atrás podía notar el atuendo casi inservible que llevaba y sus ganas porque esa clase acabara iban en aumento- _si no le molesta, ni a mis adorables compañeros, quisiera hacer mi número afuera, en el pasillo-_

\- _¿Y eso por qué?-_ preguntó ella de inmediato. Se aclaró la garganta, cuando algunos la miraron extrañados y su voz de porrista malvada resonó nuevamente- _el salón es aquí dentro, Berry. Las cosas no siempre se hacen como a ti te gustan-_

\- _Lo sé, Quinn pero si al señor Shue no le molesta-_

\- _Por mí no hay problema-_ respondió el hombre para su mala suerte y todos se pusieron de pie- _ya saben que mientras más se expanda el club glee, más gente estará interesada de ingresar-_

Mientras todos miraban cómo Rachel se preparaba en medio del pasillo, ella se recostó contra la puerta y miró en reproche a Brittany, que se acomodaba tras la diva para acompañarla.

Fue algo corto, en donde la voz de la morena salió más pesada y sensual que nunca, al menos nunca la había oído en ese tono y su cuerpo se desplazó en pasos de baile sugerentes. Le resultaba imposible resistirse a observarla y sus ojos no podían despegarse de la figura de la diva, que sonreía para todos mientras más estudiantes se sumaban a verla.

Quinn dejó una mano tras su cuello y lo apretó, esperando porque todo terminara y Rachel volviera a sus atuendos habituales ¿qué tenían de malo sus otras faldas, más largas y sus suéteres con animales? A ella le parecían tiernos y solo la morena podía llevarlos tan bien.

Cuando Rachel la observó, desvió su vista nerviosa y descubrió a Marley en las mismas condiciones que ella. La chica mordía su labio y sus pupilas dilatadas iban en línea recta hacia el abdomen de la morena. Bufó molesta, llamando su atención pero Marley solo le sonrió con burla antes de regresar a la diva.

\- _Si me bailes cada clase así Berry, ya mismo me anoto a ese coro patético de gays-_ exclamó uno de los jugadores y la desesperación comenzó a invadirla. Rachel ya había terminado su número ¿por qué no regresaban dentro del salón?-

\- _Si quieres apuntarte al club glee, estás más que invitado-_ dijo la morena emocionada- _¡todos lo están!-_

\- _Berry ya no te vistas como anciana-_ se burló Karofsky nuevamente y ella lo vió acercarse a Rachel. Se irguió al instante y, olvidando casi inconscientemente dónde estaban, rodeó la cintura de la diva y la alejó, regresándola al salón otra vez-

Cerró con un portazo y aprovechando los segundos a solas, le reclamó sin miedo lo que acababa de pasar:

\- _No puedo creer todas las estupideces que te dijeron ¿buscabas eso?-_

\- _¿Qué? Claro que no, Quinn, el que solo dos idiotas hormonales hayan comentado algo no significa que haya cometido un error al venir vestida de esta manera-_

\- _No dije eso pero…olvídalo-_ susurró al ver ingresar al resto y rápidamente ocupó su lugar-

\- _¿Está todo bien aquí?-_ preguntó el señor Shuester confundido, intercalando la mirada entre ambas. Vió a Rachel asentir y ella lo hizo igual, a pesar de que sentía todo alborotado en su interior- _bien Rachel, al parecer lo de afuera dió resultado porque algunos estudiantes pidieron la planilla para inscribirse. Eso es fantástico-_

\- _Lo es, señor Shue, sí y me alegra mucho escuchar eso pero…no volveré a repetir un número similar-_ Quinn pestañeó, volviendo sui vista a la diva y sus miradas se cruzaron. No pudo retirarla ni Rachel la suya, por lo que prácticamente estaba hablándole solo a ella- _solo quise probar algo distinto y…creo que mejor me quedo con lo que hago cada día, con lo clásico. No tengo por qué apurar nada ni cambiar las cosas. Está bien por mí cómo todo estaba hasta ayer-_

Le sonrió, sintiéndose culpable de la decisión de la diva y algo entrometida. Porque ella había disfrutado su espectáculo tanto como los demás, solo que le había generado molestia la manera en que todos la miraban e hicieran comentarios al respecto.

Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa y finalmente regresó a mirar a su profesor, antes de continuar con sus habituales monólogos. Ella la vió unos segundos más, hasta sentirse observada y volteó: Sam tenía sus ojos entrecerrados, la señaló y luego a Rachel. Lo vió negar con la cabeza y tragó saliva. Si su ex novio las notaba, entonces los demás también.

Se removió y trató de alejar los pensamientos de su mente tras escuchar las nuevas órdenes del señor Shuester. Sin embargo la mirada insistente de Sam la obligó a volver a verlo. Frunció el ceño cuando notó que él observaba a Rachel, con su mandíbula tensa y sus puños juntos, en una imagen furiosa que nunca antes había presenciado.

Por eso, tras oír la campana para el cambio de hora, dejó su lugar de un salto y llegó hasta Rachel. Con un toque en su cadera y sosteniendo apenas su falda, la arrastró con ella y no se detuvo hasta el salón que acostumbraban a usar. Puede que no podía cuidarla a veces de sus propios miedos, pero la cuidaría de los demás.

Cerró al entrar y le dedicó una sonrisa, antes de envolverla en sus brazos y hundir la nariz en su cabello. Olía tan bien y dulce como siempre, que no pudo evitar dejarle un beso antes de volver a mirarla.

\- _Me gustó mucho tu número. Britney te queda muy bien-_

\- _¿De verdad?-_ preguntó la morena sonrojada, jugando con sus dientes a lo largo de su labio inferior. Quinn observó el gesto y asintió, antes de inclinarse lentamente hacia ella- _y fue muy útil-_ agregó deteniéndola con ambas manos en su pecho y alejándose de ella- _¿te imaginas? Mucho escucharon mi voz y quizá les gustó y… ¡preguntarán por mi servicio! Venderé más cupos, tendré más dinero y ¡más ahorros para cuando vaya a New York!-_

\- _Sí, eso es… ¿irás a New York?-_

\- _Sí, bueno el año entrante, a Nyada, posiblemente con Kurt por lo que mientras él ayuda a su padre en el taller, solo a veces, yo ahorro desde mis cupos-_ Quinn sonrió, eso era sin duda lo que desconocía de Rachel y había golpeado algo dentro de ella de la mejor manera, casi movilizando algo nunca antes tocado.

Notó entonces que quizá había otras cosas que no conocía de ella y, en realidad, quería saberlo todo, oírla hablar y que le contara cada plan que tenía a futuro largo o corto plazo. Quería saber todo de Rachel Berry y, si la morena lo quería, podía ella también saber todo de Quinn Fabray.

Recordó que le dijo a Brittany días atrás que no podía llevarla a una cita, pero su corazón latiendo con fuerzas, imaginándoselas en una, le ordenaban todo lo contrario. Se humedeció los labios y avanzó hasta ella, interrumpiendo su discurso que en realidad poco había escuchado:

\- _Rachel-_ la llamó dejando una mano en su mejilla y otra en su cadera. La pegó a ella y acarició con su dedo pulgar, antes de continuar- _¿quieres salir en una cita conmigo?-_

* * *

 **Otro caps queridisimas lectoras, espero les haya gustado. Las que le tienen poco cariño a Quinn tranquilas, el titulo y el resumen apuntan a algo y ya tendrá que redimirse, tampoco es tan mala. Muchas gracias por sus rws, ya les dije que son un amor? Todas son un amor así como el "Um yes! Shes the best" de Lea para Emma, más sus corazoncitos y su carita enamorada porque Lea y sus hormonas por las rubias, cosas que no se pueden ocultar..**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen(de lo contrario SQ tambien y le hubiese enseñado antes como dar una cachetada a Grace porque la que le dio a Chanel no pudo haber sido tan mala, MALISIMA, ni la rozo ) **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	19. Rachel

Cap. XIX: "Rachel"

No. Eso había oído porque eso es lo que Rachel le había dicho. Tras su pregunta de salir juntas a una cita, la respuesta de la morena fue un contundente no. Quinn parpadeó varias veces, intentando comprender el significado de aquella negación pero no la encontró en el momento.

El rostro de la diva no mostraba algo de compasión o vergüenza por haberle contestado de aquella manera, solo continuaba mirándola como si nada distinto hubiese ocurrido.

\- _No entiendo, Rachel-_ balbuceó con lentitud. La mano en su mejilla descendió y la de su cadera se soltó, obligándola a dar unos pasos atrás- _¿no quieres una cita conmigo?... ¿acaso es una broma?-_

\- _¿Una cita?-_ repitió la diva casi con burla- _¿cuál es el significado de cita para ti, Quinn? ¿Qué es lo que tienes pensado? Porque nunca he tenido una pero siempre la soñé ¿sabes? Es una de las cosas más especiales que quiero suceda en mi vida. Y la sueño en un restaurante, no tiene por qué ser costoso y refinado, solo un lugar, con unas velas en el centro de la mesa y con el resto de personas admirándome, envidiándome por la pareja que llevé cómo invitada. Eso es una cita para mí… ¿tú me darás algo así?-_

Ella tragó saliva y negó ligeramente. No tenía sentido mentirle a Rachel, la estaba conociendo casi como ella misma y cualquier gesto la delataría. La morena asintió y todo se hizo silencio por unos segundos. Fue cuando regresó frente a la diva que notó su mirada apagada, lejos de aquel brillo que siempre destellaban.

Suspiró, culpándose internamente y volvió la mano a su mejilla, acariciándola con levedad para romper el hielo:

\- _Pensaba llevarte…no lo sé, a un lugar solo para nosotras-_ Rachel volvió a negar y ella comprendió que entonces hablaba en serio, continuaría negándose a pesar de su insistencia-

\- _Marley me invitó a una cita también-_ frunció el ceño enseguida- _si a ella le dije que no ¿por qué debería darte una oportunidad a ti?-_

\- _¿Estás hablando en serio? Quizá porque estás enamorada de mí, no de ella y yo de ti. Es matemática pura ¿quieres complicarlo todo aún más?-_

\- _Estoy enamorada de ti y tú antepones unas cuántas cosas antes que nosotras. Ella no lo hace, es igual de liberal y despreocupada que yo. Si le dije que no fue solo para no lastimarla en un futuro. Marley no se merece una cita porque no pienso dañarla con ilusiones. Y tú no la mereces tampoco porque estás más enamorada de tu popularidad que de mí-_

Quinn se pasó una mano por el cabello y retrocedió unos pasos, incrédula frente a lo que oía y se paseó por el resto del salón. Rachel estaba comparándola con Marley, la única persona que tenía posibilidades de entrometerse en la relación de ellas y romperla, para terminar ganando y cumpliendo su cometido.

Con sus dedos estirándose los labios, la miró desde una esquina y movió la cabeza, negando sin poder comprender a qué venía todo aquello.

\- _Solo unos minutos atrás le dijiste al señor Shue que no querías apurar nada, que te gustaban las cosas hasta cómo estaban ayer-_

\- _Y me gustan-_ aseguró la diva- _pero hasta ayer no habías propuesto una cita-_

\- _Te llevé a la cabaña de mi mejor amiga porque quería estar contigo, solo contigo ¿y ahora me sales con esto? ¿Acaso no te gustó lo que pasamos o…¡no lo sé! No lo entiendo, Rachel-_ luego de hacer el amor a un lado del río, pasaron todo el resto de la tarde juntas, entre abrazos y besos mientras ayudaban a Brittany a preparar el almuerzo y luego a limpiar.

Cada vez que Santana intentaba ofenderla entre sus típicas bromas, aún sabiendo que lo hacía por diversión, Quinn la defendió y veló por su seguridad incluso ante el insignificante zorrino que apareció a media noche y generó gritos en Rachel.

Se preguntó qué había hecho mal esa mañana para que la diva alzara una pared entre ambas y generara una distancia que no esperaba y no solo la sorprendió, la decepcionó en partes también.

\- _Si no quieres una cita, no voy a obligarte Berry-_ murmuró entre dientes- _pero no me reclames cuando haga las cosas luego a mi manera-_ Rachel sonrió de medio lado y la vió cruzarse de brazos. Quinn juntó las cejas ¿acaso el atuendo de Britney le daba la rebeldía que los suéteres de búho no? Estaba comenzando a desesperarse y aún no comprendía las cosas del todo-

\- _¿Por qué solo tú puedes jugar este juego? ¿Por qué estoy enamorada solo debo ceder y asentir frente a todo lo que me digas? Quiero decirte algo, Quinn…_ \- la rubia la observó de arriba abajo, mientras se acercaba y siguió la línea que el dedo de Rachel golpeaba constantemente en su hombro- _eres tú la que estás bajo mis encantos, el escudo que me protege te obliga a estarlo ¿quieres esto en secreto? Está bien, lo acepto ¿Quieres una cita? También la quiero, pero no debe haber secreto de por medio-_

\- _¿Estás pidiéndome que elija entre mis miedos y tú?-_

\- _¿Crees que todos dejarían de temerte solo porque no llevas el uniforme de porrista?-_

\- _No es solo eso-_ susurró sintiendo el peso de la molestia en su garganta- _tengo dos padres homofóbicos en casa ¡quieres todo de mí, Rachel!-_

\- _Sí, quiero todo de ti Quinn ¿tú no quieres todo de mí?-_ aún si su respuesta fuese un sí, continuaba pensando que la situación era injusta. Ella había terminado con Sam porque Rachel se lo pidió, la había invitado a pasar juntas un fin de semana por deseo propio y prácticamente ya no la trataba mal frente al resto del Instituto ¿qué más esperaba la diva entonces de ella?-

\- _Siento que aún no me haz dado nada. Dijiste que si quería mantener esto en secreto me apoyarías, que si volteábamos las situaciones lo entenderías y querrías lo mismo de mi parte, mi apoyo ¿ahora quieres qué salga y diga cómo si nada que estamos…en una especie de…da igual, ni sé que demonios tenemos-_

\- _Tú le pediste a Finn elegir entre el coro y tú. Él te eligió a ti, momentáneamente hasta que luego le insistí que se sumara y lo conseguí, pero incluso Finn te había elegido a ti. A Sam le pediste que eligiera entre tú o nada, lo obligaste a unirse al equipo de fútbol para ser juntos la pareja más popular ¿y me reclamas que estoy pidiéndote lo mismo?-_

\- _Pero la persona horrible entre las dos soy yo. No esperaba esto de ti-_

\- _¿Y por eso está mal? -_ Quinn infló su pecho y echó un bufido. Tras dejar el salón de coro, había arrastrado a la diva hasta allí por dos razones y una era besarla, tocar su cintura desnuda bajo esa camisa y separarse de ella tras otro toque de campana. Pero nuevamente , como cuando su carácter y el de Rachel se enfrentaban, todo terminaba distinto-

\- _Quería una cita porque eres interesante y quiero conocerte más-_ susurró apenas sonrojada- _solo quiero saber más de ti y saber esas cosas que te molestan y las que no. De verdad, solo quería conocerte más-_

\- _Si quieres conocerme más puedes ir a mi casa, Quinn. Te invitaría a una taza de té y quizá puedas llevar galletas, sería una tarde agradable y hablaríamos de cualquier cosa. O puedes invitarme a un helado, como dos amigas ¿no es ese el rumor que lanzarías entre los pasillos?-_ la rubia la miró, aún confundida por la manera en que le hablaba pero movió la cabeza, dándole la razón y tratando de terminar esa conversación ahí mismo-

\- _Sí, lo que digas. Si eso es lo que quieres-_

\- _Te quiero a ti-_ la sorprendió Rachel. El pulso acelerado de su pecho aumentó y solo pudo balbucear, nerviosa por tal declaración- _pero no entra en mis planes ser tu miedo más grande. Suficiente tienes con tu reputación y tus padres-_ la diva pasó a su lado y oyó la puerta abrirse; incluso, aún de espalda, podía sentirse observada por ella- _si vertiéramos las situaciones…continuaría eligiéndote, Quinn-_

La puerta se cerró y dejó caer el peso de su cabeza. Mientras miraba la punta de sus zapatillas, la vista se le nubló por el agua acumulándose y alzó su mentón, alejando una lágrima antes de que terminara en su mejilla

Sin embargo cuando avanzó por los pasos de Rachel, su perfume en el aire generó su llanto y se dejó caer contra la pared. Lloró, alzando sus rodillas y abrazando sus muslos cuando pasaron los minutos y la diva no regresó.

Porque si vertieran las situaciones ella no la haría llorar. Y mucho menos sola.

* * *

Rachel apretó por quinta vez la tecla del piano y bufó, frustrada de no poder conseguir su objetivo cuando abría la boca y pretendía entonar. Se irguió, enderezándose para sacudir sus hombros y volvió a intentarlo. Apretó los dientes y gruñó, cerrando la tapa con un fuerte golpe al desafinar otra vez.

\- _En realidad, esa no es la nota por la que debes comenzar-_ cerró los ojos un momento y suspiró, antes de voltear y sonreírle con esfuerzo a Marley. La chica tenía sus brazos cruzados en la puerta y tras alzarle las cejas, se impulsó y llegó a ella-

\- _¿Cómo lo sabes? Ni siquiera sabes que canción quiero practicar-_

\- _Sí si llevo minutos observándote y te oí casi sola cuando entraste. Es una hermosa canción-_ agregó sentándose a su lado y levantando nuevamente la tapa. Marley pasó su mano derecha a lo largo de todas las teclas y luego volteó a verla, sonriéndole y liberando una en ella- _voy a preocuparme por ti porque eres perfecta…creo que es mi estrofa favorita-_

\- _No conocía la canción. El señor Shue dejó aquí su carpeta y la tomé prestada. Aunque él no lo sabe-_

\- _Pero es una balada y estabas practicándola. Significa que captó tu atención-_ ella alzó los hombros-

\- _Quizá-_

\- _¿Qué te sucede? Cada viernes después de clases te quedas pero siempre con una sonrisa. Hoy estás…diferente-_ Rachel suspiró, estirándose hasta el piano y acomodando sus codos en el. Podía contarle a Marley muchas cosas y quería, de eso se trataba su amistad pero la chica había intentando en más de una ocasión besarla, por lo que ciertas cosas debería hablarlas mejor con Kurt- _¿es por Quinn?-_ continuó comenzando a tocar una melodía por lo bajo y ella la miró, antes de bajar su vista y observar la naturalidad con que sus dedos se movían-

\- _¿Por Quinn?-_

\- _El que tú me gustes pero tengas algo con ella no impide preocuparme por ti. Estoy aquí y necesitas soltarlo…estaría encantada de escucharte si quieres-_

\- _Sí, es por ella-_ respondió luego de unos segundos- _no sé lo que tenemos pero no me gusta cuando actúa cómo si no lo tuviéramos. Quiero estar con ella y estar bien, pero sé que la única manera en que eso suceda es si se relaja y deja ir sus miedos. Si Quinn no puede contra ellos, yo mucho menos. Son suyos, no míos-_

\- _¿Si tú los tuvieras te gustaría que ella te dijera eso? ¿Te gustaría que ella hiciera contigo como una bolsa, te cerrara y te arrojara con tus miedos y si alguien no los quita, o tú misma, continúe arrojándote? ¿Así cómo si hablaras de la cosa más liviana y sin tiempo?-_ Rachel la observó, se supone que Marley no defendería a Quinn ¿estaba haciéndolo o ella había escuchado mal?- _no estoy defendiéndola ni poniéndome de su lado-_ agregó cómo si pudiera leer sus pensamientos- _solo estoy preguntándote porque si tu respuesta es no, entonces debes tener paciencia-_

\- _¿Y si dijera que sí?-_ Marley detuvo sus manos y se removió, hasta detenerse frente a ella y dejar una mano en su muslo-

\- _Si dijeras que sí, termina lo que sea y sabes que no tienen….pero recuerda que estaría esperándote. Que yo no tengo de esos miedos ni eres un peso para mí. Yo estaría esperándote-_ repitió Marley y Rachel sintió la suavidad subir por su muslo y rozar sus costillas, hasta detenerse en su cuello. Marley lo rodeó, tirando ligeramente hasta rozar sus labios. Ella suspiró, mirando a la chica cerrar los ojos y acercarse aún más.

Sin embargo ladeó su rostro, esquivándola y la alejó con una mano en su pecho.

No tenía idea cuál era su situación con Quinn, pero estaba segura que besarse con alguien que no fuese la porrista no entraba en ello y en su mente lo consideraba casi una infidelidad. Porque la quería a ella y, a pesar de los disgustos momentáneos, cuando la rubia la abrazaba y le recordaba que también le gustaba, el valor para replantearle las cosas desaparecía.

\- _Estoy enamorada de Quinn-_ le aseguró sin titubeos y Marley agudizó la vista, moviendo la mandíbula de un lado a otro pero alejándose finalmente- _y no sé cómo es que se debe manejar eso del amor pero continuaré haciéndolo. Se supone que no elegimos de quién enamorarnos pero cuando lo hacemos, debemos luchar con eso o darnos por vencidos. Bueno, vencerme no es uno de mis defectos. E insistir y luchar por lo que quiero es mi mayor virtud-_ agregó poniéndose de pie y tomando su mochila- _y la quiero a ella. Lo siento-_ la colgó en su hombro y casi a trote abandonó el salón.

Era por esa razón que solo Kurt le ofreció su amistad apenas se conocieron: ambos eran talentosos, ambiciosos y nada los detenía si de competir por un solo en el coro se trataba.

Era Rachel Berry por ser la estrella que más brillaba allí dentro y Quinn Fabray era la capitana de las porristas, quien brillaba posiblemente con la misma intensidad pero en otro cielo, en el de la popularidad.

La diva sonrió, mientras abría la puerta principal y luego bajaba las pequeñas escaleras corriendo: si sumaba ambos brillos ¿qué parte quedaría a oscuras?

* * *

Estaba segura que si apretaba un poco más el volante, terminaría por conducir de regreso. Quinn sentía sus muñecas dolerle de la fuerza ejercida pero no quería irse, aún si los nervios se lo estuviesen exigiendo no aceleraría ni dejaría la vereda de los Berry.

Era sábado por la tarde y desde el día anterior, en el Instituto, que no había vuelto a hablar con Rachel y por más que intentase enviarle un mensaje, nunca podía terminar de hacerlo. Se acobardaba en el último segundo y además quería verla. Necesitaba abrazarla un momento para acortar la distancia hasta el lunes, cuando regresaran al McKinley.

Con una última mirada a su alrededor, abandonó el coche y apresurada llegó a la puerta. La casa de Rachel parecía vacía y quizá no hubiese nadie en realidad, pero estaba golpeando ahora y no se iría hasta comprobarlo.

Retrocedió un paso cuando oyó la cerradura y sonrió al ver a la diva del otro lado. Tenía su cabello atado de una manera que la hacía ver más hermosa de lo que la acostumbraba a apreciar y una camiseta grande, que apenas le permitía distinguir el short. Quinn se aclaró la garganta y la saludó, aliviándose al oír su respuesta:

\- _Hola-_

\- _Buenas tardes, Quinn. No pensé que vendrías, es una sorpresa que estés aquí-_

\- _Lo sé. Vine porque…solo quería saber si estamos bien. Ayer discutimos, o algo así y…no sé si terminamos o todo sigue igual-_

\- _Sabes que no estamos en una relación ¿verdad?-_ suspiró, asintiendo y evitando mirarla mientras continuaba- _asique no terminamos. Pero todo sigue igual, ayer no discutimos, solo planteamos nuestros puntos de vista. Lo que sea que tengamos no terminará por eso-_

\- _Está bien…y si puedes, olvida eso de que luego no te quejes cuando haga las cosas a mi manera. Siento que estoy haciendo cosas solo para ti y no estoy reclamándotelo-_ agregó con rapidez y avanzado el paso para detenerse frente a ella- _quiero que sepas que esos cambios me gustan… ¿estás sola?-_ Rachel asintió, abriendo más la puerta y ella se mordió el labio, deseosa por pasar cuánto antes- _traje algo-_ le dijo antes de correr hacia el auto nuevamente y tomar algo del interior. Apenas otros segundos tardó en volver y con el rubor cubriendo sus mejillas. Pero la sonrisa en el rostro de la diva lo valía y correría cientos de metros más si hacía falta- _son de vainilla-_ dijo entregándole un paquete de galletas y Rachel lo tomó.

La morena regresó al interior y ella la siguió, cerrando tras de sí y esperándola en el living. Se pasó las manos a lo largo de sus muslos y avanzó al lado de un mueble, dónde algunos portarretratos solo mostraban la alegría de Rachel junto a sus padres. Tomó uno en especial y sus ojos se achicaron tras sonreír: la diva se veía hermosa dentro de un vestido color pastel y sentada en medio de sus dos padres, intentando abarcar con sus pequeños brazos a ambos. La acarició, como si pudiese imaginarse ese almuerzo y su sonrisa solo se agrandó.

\- _Ese día fue la primera vez que visité una feria-_ le dijo regresando con una bandeja y dejándola en la mesa ratona- _ya había subido a unos tres juegos y quería ir por más, pero papá me obligó a detenerme para comer algo-_

\- _Parecías realmente feliz-_

\- _Lo estaba, disfruté mucho ese día-_ le aseguró y ella dejó el portarretratos en su lugar. Repasó el mueble con dos de sus dedos antes de llegar al sillón y acomodarse, sintiendo a la diva hacerlo a su lado-

\- _¿Y el fin de semana en la cabaña? ¿lo disfrutaste también?-_

\- _Mucho, Quinn y creo que lo sabes. No voy a olvidarme nunca la imagen de Santana llorando mientras cantaba, borracha y para Brittany. Eran incluso canciones más cursis de las que yo podría cantar-_ rió, recordando las veces que la latina la llamó estando sobre las escaleras para que ella le cantara a Rachel. No lo hizo solo porque esa tarde no se embriagó, de lo contrario posiblemente hubiese echo un número vergonzoso peor que su amiga- _Santana es más amigable de lo que creí-_

\- _Ella solo tiene como una coraza y se cuida a sí misma. La levanta a veces, cuando alguien la golpea para llamarla y si le agradas se la quita. Y al parecer tú le agradaste mucho-_ la diva alzó sus hombros con superioridad y dobló sus manos, en un claro gesto de burla-

\- _¿A quién no? Soy encantadora…es té de frutas ¿te gusta?-_ le preguntó estirándose hacia la mesa ratona y sirviendo dos tazas-

\- _Jamás lo probé ¿Qué tal sabe?-_

\- _Es delicioso, lo tomo cuando estoy relajada y no quiero beber jugo o esas cosas ¿quieres?-_

\- _Lo probaré y si me gusta, tendrás que regalarme una caja, Berry-_ bromeó recibiéndolo y oliéndolo al instante. Su aroma era una mezcla de naranjas y frutilla y lo comprobó al darle un sorbo- _sí, me gusta…solo que está caliente-_

\- _Pues sí, ha estado el agua en la hornalla-_ rió Rachel y ella continuó echándose aire con la mano, cerca de su boca- _sabes que debía hervir el agua para un té ¿cierto? ¿sabes lo que es un té?-_

\- _Que graciosa…. ¿estabas ocupada?-_ inquirió señalando con un dedo el sillón de enfrente, los libros y cuadernos esparcidos-

\- _No, solo leía algo para un trabajo. Aún tengo dos semanas para presentarlo… ¿tú por qué viniste? ¿estabas aburrida en tu casa?-_

\- _No, de verdad quería que aclaremos lo que debíamos aclarar y acortar un poco esta distancia-_ agregó antes de beber un poco más- _creo que estoy acostumbrándome a ti y no tolero la idea de que te sientas mal por mi culpa. Sería injusto para las dos-_

\- _¿Realmente estás enamorada de mí?-_

\- _Lo estoy-_ le aseguró enseguida y removiéndose hasta estar frente a ella- _estoy enamorada de ti, Rachel y nunca lo había estado antes. Entonces esto es…nuevo y a veces las dudas me controlan y actúo por impulso. No se trata de dañarte y disculparme cada vez que lo haga. Pretendo no alejarnos más, de verdad. De eso se trata el estar aquí ahora-_

\- _Y significa mucho para mí-_ dijo la diva dejando una mano en su muslo y ella la sujetó, soltándola cuando quiso alejarse- _conozco tus límites pero sobre todo los míos, y estar en medio de algo no me llama la atención-_

\- _Rachel, creo que no hay necesidad de mostrarnos porque tenemos la seguridad de tenerlo ¿por qué quieres que todos sepan que eres mi…que estamos en algo?-_

\- _No se trata de eso, Quinn. No quiero ir por el Instituto como la novia de alguien, no cambiará quién soy. Solo estoy dándote tu espacio-_

\- _Espacio que no quiero-_

\- _Pero lo necesitas. No quiero ser la culpable de quién te saque la popularidad o la de las discusiones con tus padres. Necesitas ese espacio, intentar entender lo que cada sensación te provoca y al menos balancearlas. Si no puedes, entonces inclínate por una. Pero no puedes lanzar una moneda y pretender que caerá de ambos lados-_

\- _¿Entiendes que si le digo de lo nuestro a mis padres, ellos…armarían una maleta con mis cosas y me enviarían al otro lado del mundo?_

\- _Ese es un problema que puedes afrontar sola, porque lo sabrán. O lo podemos afrontar juntas-_

\- _Mi problema no son ellos-_ le aseguró dejando la taza a un lado y arrastrándose más cerca de ella, donde sus rodillas se golpeaban y si estiraba su mano podía volver a tocarla- _mi problema eres tú y que cada vez te metes más en mí, Rachel. Quizá sí, ellos terminen sabiéndolo y mi vida cambiará aún más. No sé si estoy lista para eso-_

\- _Puedes elegir, Quinn. Cambiar sola o conmigo. Y por ahora estás eligiendo sola, por supuesto que el peso es mayor-_

\- _¿Cargarías algo de eso? ¿La mitad? –_ preguntó con algo de burla y Rachel asintió-

\- _Dije que te apoyaría y lo sostengo. Pero no puedo hacerlo y saber que será en vano, necesito de tus pruebas también-_ ella ladeó la cabeza y suspiró. La morena lo veía todo tan fácil y sincero que le daba ganas de reír.

¿Qué pasaría si Russel se enteraba de sus aventuras con ella? La desheredaría, por empezar y algo que no le importaba, pero perdería su cariño y el respeto de su madre también.

¿Qué tal si llegaba con Rachel un día tomadas de la mano y los sorprendían? Posiblemente su padre suspendería su viaje a Europa el año entrante y su curso en la Universidad. Su tía Anne entonces no la esperaría para hospedarla y uno de sus grandes sueños se derrumbaría.

Para la diva era fácil, no vivía bajo su techo ni en uno similar. Las cosas para ambas ni siquiera se encontraban en un punto en común o redondo, donde al final se unen.

Volvió a verla y la observó mientras masticaba una de sus galletas. Mientras se limpiaba la comisura de los labios, se estiró y le dejó un beso. Solo juntó sus bocas unos segundos y la movió apenas, sonriendo internamente al sentirla responderle.

Rachel tenía razón y debía priorizar algo cuánto antes: o la relación de ambas y su estabilidad emocional. O el cariño de sus padres y sus planes a futuro, donde la morena no estaba en ellos si viajaba a New York.

La abrazó, sintiendo sus miedos derrumbarse y alzarse en una misma batalla y cerró los ojos, cuando sintió sus caricias en la parte baja de su espalda.

\- _Tengo un cupo que hacer valer en media hora-_ se mordió el labio, para no reclamar a quién iba a quitarle su atención y asintió sobre su hombro- _¿por qué no cantas en glee, Quinn? Creí que el coro te gustaba-_

\- _No me gusta-_ susurró y carraspeó luego- _entré por ti-_ Rachel quiso separarse, seguramente para ver su expresión pero se lo impidió, sujetándola aún contra su pecho- _no sé cómo hiciste para comenzar a gustarme luego de mi cumpleaños, cuando confundí tu servicio y…y Marley estaba tras de ti todo el tiempo y la detestaba, la quería lejos de ti y quería ocupar su lugar. Entré al coro para estar más cerca de ti-_

Se mantuvieron juntas unos minutos más, oyendo solo la respiración de la otra pero ella se sintió aliviada, liberada y satisfecha de haberle hablado sin miedos ni rodeos.

La diva se alejó y esta vez se lo permitió. Su mirada chocolate penetró la suya y curvó su labio, nerviosa porque no dejaba de hacerlo.

\- _Aquella vez, lo del cupo y que pasó aquí, en mi casa…en la cabaña, dijiste que…perdiste tu virginidad conmigo-_ enrojeció al instante. Sus orejas ardían y su piel helaba, temerosa porque Rachel recordara todo-

\- _Así fue. Abrí tu camisa y cuando ví tu cuerpo…te deseé al instante y no pensé en nada más. Ni siquiera en lo doloroso o incómodo que Santana me dijo sería, nada de eso nubló mi mente y seguí adelante. Finn no era lo suficientemente inteligente cómo para logar si quiera que lo quisiera y Sam…supongo que nunca terminé de confiar en él como para tener ese momento…dí algo, por favor-_ le pidió por lo bajo frente a su mutismo. Rachel se aclaró la garganta y acomodó un mechón suelto tras su oreja, antes de alzar los hombros-

\- _Creí que la mancha en mi sábana solo me pertenecía a mí-_ Quinn dejó de ver sus rodillas para mirarla con rapidez. La morena también estaba algo sonrojada pero sonreía, gustosa de haberle declarado tal información- _no me arrepiento y…-_

\- _Yo tampoco-_

\- _No me arrepiento y eso solo bastó para terminar de enamorarme. Siempre me gustaste, lo sabes, le gustas a todo el mundo y haberte tenido unos minutos solo me dejó rendida ante ti. Es por eso que no logro comprender por qué pasó y ahora debemos mantenerlo oculto-_

Hubo un silencio, en que bajaron sus miradas y lentamente sus dedos se buscaron. Entrelazaron sus manos y ella la jaló, hasta volver a besarla y sonreír abiertamente cuando Rachel le siguió el ritmo violento, acelerado y pasional con el que no podía separarse.

El contacto duradero fue suficiente para que el aire les faltara y tuvieran que separarse luego. Dejó su frente contra la de ella y pasó su lengua sobre el labio inferior, una y otra vez hasta oír a la diva suspirar.

\- _¿Te arrepientes de haberte negado a nuestra cita?-_

\- _No…quiero que insistas. Si insistes en que tienes miedos y los afloras de vez en cuando, entonces insísteme de la misma manera hasta obtenerla. Quiero esa cita contigo, Quinn Fabray-_

Iba a volver a besarla cuando la morena se puso de pie y tomó su mano, jalándola para que dejara el sillón. Con la mirada cargada de picardía, Rachel subió las escaleras con la unión de sus manos sobre el hombro derecho y llegaron a su habitación.

Desde allí oyó unos ladridos de Estrella, posiblemente en el jardín y se mordió el labio, mientras la diva se quitaba la camiseta.

\- _Tranquila-_ se burló lanzándosela al rostro y ella inhaló su aroma, antes de dejarla a un lado- _tengo un cupo en unos minutos ¿lo olvidaste?-_

\- _Rayos-_ gruñó y apretó los dientes, cuando Rachel caminaba ahora en ropa interior- _¿qué buscas?-_

\- _Nada, solo voy a cambiarme de ropa-_ mientras la veía buscar algo en el armario, se acercó y la abrazó por la espalda. Dejando las manos en su abdomen moreno y el mentón en su hombro, le recordó en el oído que estaba enamorada de ella- _si quieres puedes quedarte._ _Mis padres no regresan hasta la cena-_

Quinn miró el reloj de su muñeca: eran apenas las cinco de la tarde, el cupo terminaría a las seis, quizás antes y la cena en casa de los Berry siempre eran después de las ocho. Sonrió, atrayéndola más contra ella y subió hasta su mentón con besos:

\- _Me encantaría-_

Mientras Rachel hacía su trabajo en los próximos minutos, ella terminaría de equilibrar la balanza. E iba a aferrarse al resultado sin más miedos.

* * *

 **Otro caps queridisimas lectoras y entramos a mi parte favorita de la historia. Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, son un amor como Dianna cuando esperaba a su mujer tras DROMP en el tour, si eso no es amor yo ya no sé..**

 **Por otro lado, que Dios protega a Francia**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen(de lo contrario Quinn hubiese tenido un solo en I kissed a girl) **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	20. Quinn

Cap. XX: "Quinn"

\- _Ey, Berry-_

\- _Buenos días, Quinn-_ Rachel se detuvo con violencia, al notar cuando la rubia la saludó primera, en medio del pasillo y a un lado de su casillero. Giró apenas, notando la mirada del resto de alumnos y continuó su caminata, hasta llegar a ella- _¿qué haces aquí?-_ le preguntó confusa-

\- _Estaba esperándote. El otro día, cuando le cantaste a…bueno, no sé quién pero el sábado, mientras te esperaba en tu habitación. Me gustó la canción y vine por un cupo-_

\- _¿Un cupo?-_

\- _Sí, un cupo. Esas tarjetas que entregas para…-_

\- _Ya lo sé, Quinn, lo que quiero decir es que...-_

\- _Por favor, no puedes negarte. Te pagaré el doble-_ la morena apretó sus labios, sonriéndole y Quinn movió sus cejas esperando la respuesta. Asintió y su sonrisa se borró, totalmente sorprendida cuando la rubia le dejó un beso en la mejilla. Sintió su cara arder y la siguió con la mirada cuando se alejó. Rachel alzó su mano y tocó su rostro, acariciando aún el calor de la boca de Quinn en ese lugar-

\- _Realmente te quiere, enana-_ escuchó a Santana. La miró de reojo, cuando se detuvo a su lado y la latina le sonrió un momento antes de seguir con la mirada por dónde se había ido la rubia- _¿por qué te negaste a una cita?-_

\- _No es eso. No tienes idea de cuánto deseo una cita con Quinn pero…hay cosas, Santana-_

\- _¿Cómo cuáles? Mira, Berry no puedes hacer del mundo tu antojo. Tú la quieres y ella a ti ¿a dónde quieres llegar con esto de que los demás sepan todo?-_

Rachel la miró y repasó los dientes en su labio inferior. Santana era la mejor amiga de Quinn y posiblemente quien mejor la conocía. La tomó del brazo, arrastrándola frente a ella y se estiró para hablarle casi en murmullos. Algunos aún la observaban y, paradójicamente, no quería que en ese momento se enteraran de lo que iba a decirle.

\- _A ningún lado, solo hago lo mejor para ambas-_ Santana se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró los ojos-

\- _¿Quién lo dice?-_

\- _Kurt-_ respondió al instante y se golpeó la frente enseguida. Las conversaciones con su mejor amigo eran como un ritual secreto los viernes de pijamada y ahora acababa de delatarlo. La latina ladeó la cabeza, esperando una explicación y ella suspiró-

\- _¿Qué fue lo que te dijo la niña esa? -_

 ** _-Flashback-_**

\- **_Tienes que ponerla a prueba-_** **Rachel lo miró confundida. Estaban en el jardín de su casa y Kurt no dejaba de jugar con Estrella pero, a pesar de la diversión en su rostro, la seriedad en su voz delataban que no era un consejo más-**

\- **_¿A qué te refieres?-_**

\- **_Por empezar, no debes olvidar que estás en esta telaraña con Quinn Fabray. A ti no te molestaría caminar con ella de la mano ¿por qué a ella sí?-_**

\- **_Son muchas cosas, Kurt y no voy a presionarla-_**

\- **_Pero tendrás que hacerlo, lamento decírtelo mi amiga-_** **aseguró él y Rachel agudizó la mirada ¿obligar a Quinn a que le dijera a los demás que tenían una especia de aventura? Nunca lo había pensado y no quería si quiera nombrárselo a la rubia. De la misma manera que ella era intensa en las cosas que le gustaba, a la porrista sus miedos la controlaban y su intención no era desestabilizarla- _cuando se comienza una relación hay cosas qué determinar. Como si ser feliz y hacer feliz a la persona que quieres o no serlo y bajar los brazos-_**

\- **_Soy feliz cuando estoy con ella, incluso si solo nosotras lo supiéramos-_**

\- **_¿Eventualmente por cuánto tiempo? No puedes decir que te quedas contenta cuando te ignora y no trata de la misma forma en el Instituto o frente a los demás -_**

\- **_Todos los comienzos de relaciones son así, Kurt. Nadie lo sabe y todo es…secreto-_**

\- **_Ese no es el punto, Rachel. No puedes compararte con una relación medianamente normal ¿has pensado qué pasaría si Marley abre la boca y todos las juzgaran? A ti no te molestaría ser señalada ¿pero crees que Quinn lo confirmaría? No seas ingenua, Rach. Te negaría y entonces acabarías con el corazón roto, exactamente de lo que estás cuidándote-_**

\- **_Pues es un riesgo que tomamos los enamorados-_**

\- **_¿Y vas a tomarlo con Quinn aún sabiendo que mereces algo mejor? -_** **Rachel bajó la mirada y jugueteó con el pasto entre sus piernas flexionadas. Ella no consideraba a Quinn alguien menor a lo que merecía; Quinn era justo lo que quería y era quien le daba la cuota diaria de felicidad a su vida. Regresó su mirada a Kurt y, mientras él sonreía con superioridad segura, ella le reclamó el trato que le daba a la rubia-**

\- **_No hables así de ella. Estoy enamorada, Kurt no debería costarte tanto apoyarme-_**

\- **_Soy tu mejor amigo y no es mi deber apoyar tus locuras, sino hacerte entender lo bueno y malo que Quinn aporta a tu vida-_**

\- **_No ha aportado nada malo hasta el momento y no entiendo por qué estás tan empecinado en que solo me hará daño ¿es por qué salió con Finn cuando estabas enamorado de él?-_** **Kurt enrojeció y ella entreabrió la boca, anonadada al verlo titubear y confirmar sus sospechas- _no puedo creerlo-_**

\- **_Aún si fuese por eso, sabes que tengo razón-_**

\- **_No -_**

\- **_Está bien, Rach mira, sé que todo lo que te diga no cambiará lo que piensas pero sabes que no estoy equivocado al decirte que ella te negará si todo saliera a la luz. Quinn tiene miedo y el miedo no se va de la noche a la mañana, incluso si tú estuvieras para defenderla. Asique te guste o no, sabes que debes seguir mi consejo-_**

\- **_¿Cuál de todos? Has dicho muchas tonterías en unos minutos-_**

\- **_No cedas con ella tan fácil-_** **Rachel frunció el ceño, ceder era parte de estar enamorada y lo hacía inconscientemente. Además Quinn también lo hacía con ella, como cuando terminó con Sam por su propia petición- _si insiste es porque te quiere de verdad y entonces ya no tendré que cuidarte de ella-_**

\- **_¿Eso hacías? ¿cuidarme?-_**

\- **_Si te niegas a algo y de repente todo se acaba…entonces solo eras la siguiente luego de Sam y la anterior a quién vaya a llegar-_**

 **Rachel lanzó un suspiro, resignada y se echó de espalda al césped. Le parecía una completa pérdida de tiempo acorralar a Quinn y no quería hacerlo. Pero Kurt tenía razón ¿y si estaba jugando con ella?**

 **Ya se había lanzado al precipicio que la rubia representaba en su vida. Ahora solo debía cerrar los ojos y esperar sentir el tipo de caída que la esperaba.**

 **-Fin del Flashback-**

\- _¿Quieres que lo golpeé a él primero o a ti?-_ inquirió Santana con su carácter habitual y ella dió un paso atrás. Quizá había cometido un error al seguir el supuesto consejo de Kurt pero necesitaba quitarse la duda de qué pasaría si todos descubrían lo que tenía con Quinn. Estaba acostumbrándose a que los insultos ya no eran diarios y a los besos de la rubia tras ingresar al Instituto ¿cómo se volvía de eso repentinamente?-

\- _Entiendo que tú respaldes a Quinn, Santana ¿pero te has puesto a pensar que estamos en la misma situación? ¿Alguna vez le preguntaste a Brittany si quería continuar con lo de ustedes en secreto?-_

\- _Ella sabe que mis padres no lo apoyarían. Y por ende ella es mi soporte ¿tú estás siendo el soporte de Quinn?-_ la latina pasó a su lado y golpeó sus hombros, arrojándola con violencia contra su casillero- _si eso no te gusta, Berry entonces búscate a alguien que no sea como Quinn. Pero no puedes obligarla a nada ¿o acaso ella está obligándote a continuar con esto?-_

Mientras su espalda caía y finalmente ocupó el piso, la vió desaparecer con superioridad y el ego que Santana soltaba al caminar. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y la golpeó sin cuidado, abriendo más la puerta de su casillero y sintiendo caer algo.

Tomó la rosa que cada día Quinn le dejaba y acarició sus pétalos. La llevó a su nariz y recordó la pregunta que la rubia le había hecho el sábado en su casa. No, no se había arrepentido de negarle la cita pero la imagen de las dos juntas, en una pequeña cena intima, aún vagaba por su mente y no quería retrasarla.

Se puso de pie y, mientras Marley pasaba a su lado casi juzgándola con la mirada, regresó la rosa dentro del casillero y lo cerró. Caminó a su salón, acomodando las ideas y tratando de apartar los consejos propios y ajenos.

Tras cruzar la puerta, recordó que era Rachel Berry y nadie la orillaba a cambiar sus decisiones. Ni siquiera Kurt.

* * *

 ** _"¿Podríamos vernos en las gradas hoy?"-_** Quinn releyó el mensaje y rascó su cabeza. Aún sabiendo que terminaría diciendo que sí, las gradas eran un lugar ocupado cada martes, por el entrenamiento del equipo de fútbol y del otro lado las porristas. Pasaron minutos, en que no supo qué contestarle cuando su celular volvió a sonar. **_"Está bien si no quieres ¿en mi casa entonces? Quiero verte….estoy extrañándote"-_** se mordió el labio, rebosante de alegría y comenzó a teclear cuando sintió el sillón hundirse a su lado-

\- _¿Quién está haciendo sonreír a mi hija de esa manera?-_ le preguntó su padre rodeando sus hombros y acercándola a su pecho. Ella dejó el móvil a un lado, bajo los cojines y se repasó las manos nerviosa-

\- _Es...Rachel-_ murmuró con dudas-

\- _¿Rachel? ¿Quién es Rachel? Creo que nunca antes había oído de ella-_

\- _Es una amiga-_

\- _¿Nueva?-_

\- _Sí…algo así. Estamos juntas en la clase de música y tenemos un trabajo que hacer-_

\- _¿Y de qué hablaban? Porque hacía tiempo que no te veía sonreír así, Quinn-_ ella apretó los labios para no continuar haciéndolo: sonreír y por placer mientras recordaba a Rachel- _me gustaría conocerla ¿por qué no la invitas a casa?-_

\- _¿Hablas en serio?-_ preguntó mirándolo con confusión. Russel alzó los hombros-

\- _Claro, creí que tus amistades solo eran Brittany y Santana pero me agrada mucho saber que expandes el círculo. Cuando salgas de la Universidad ya graduada con tu título de economía, tendrás que saber relacionarte con gente de empresas y negocios-_

\- _Claro-_ susurró regresando su semblante serio. No tendría que haberse ilusionado tan rápido porque, conociendo a su padre, él siempre terminaba relacionándolo todo con su futuro- _pero Finn y Sam a ti no te cayeron bien-_ enrojeció enseguida. El calor corporal nació de su estómago y subió hasta su rostro, cubriéndolo del todo al notar lo que había dicho. Russel la miró desconcertado, antes de ponerse de pie y reír por lo bajo-

\- _Sí pero ellos querían robarse a mi niñita. Rachel es tu amiga, no puedes compararlos. Y es una mujer, como tú…tengo que ir al despacho por unos planos, hija ¿quieres que te deje en el Instituto?-_

\- _No, no te preocupes. Iré en mi coche-_

\- _Bien, presta atención en clases y corre más fuerte que las demás. Siempre debes ir adelante, Quinn, no lo olvides. Hasta luego-_

\- _Adiós, papá…. ¿papá?-_ lo detuvo cuando él pasaba tras el sillón- _¿qué pasaría si ya no quisiera ser porrista? -_ se miraron un momento, casi serios antes de que Russel riera y caminara a la puerta-

\- _Ingresaste al McKinley como la líder, Quinn. Y saldrás de la misma manera-_ él dejó la casa y ella se mordió la mejilla interna, pensando cómo acabaría aquello con Rachel si las cosas continuaban. No quería perderla, perderse ni perder el cariño y el apoyo de sus padres ¿por qué le resultaba tan difícil decidir? Se supone que se inclinaría por la diva y lo de sus padres se superaría con el tiempo.

Sin embargo cada vez que lo pensaba, los miedos regresaban por ella y con eso Rachel se alejaba. Era como si escalara una montaña y estando al borde de la cima, alguien pisara sus dedos y se soltaba sin quererlo, sin opción.

Tomó nuevamente el celular y le respondió con rapidez, antes de abandonar el sillón y correr por su chaqueta.

* * *

\- _Hola-_ parecía que esa era la manera que apostaban ahora a saludarse. Una palabra común junto a una sonrisa enamorada. Quinn tragó saliva, intentando controlarse y no besarle la mejilla como la mañana anterior porque todos los ojos de la cancha estaban puestos en ella- _sé que fue una locura citarte aquí pero….-_

\- _No te preocupes. Dijiste que necesitabas verme y por eso vine ¿está todo bien?-_

\- _Si leíste el mensaje sabrás por qué estás aquí-_ allí, de pie frente a la diva, apretó sus dientes y suspiró, deseando estar solas para hacerle entender lo que ella la extrañaba también-

\- _¿No podías aguantar hasta el toque de campana, Berry? -_ bromeó haciendo reír a ambas -

\- _Con respecto a eso…como llego algo más temprano de lo normal, noté que ese salón ya fue ocupado-_

\- _¿Qué?-_ preguntó exasperada- _¿nuestro salón?-_ agregó por lo bajo. Rachel asintió-

\- _Por eso quería decírtelo antes y que no me llevaras directamente. Ya sabes, sería incómodo que cerraras la puerta y comenzaras a besarme con público tras de mí-_ Quinn se mordió el labio, ahogando más diversión y desvió su mirada a un lado, dónde Marley leía pero la descubrió mirándolas antes de pestañear nerviosa-

\- _Creí que eso es lo que querías-_ le dijo posando sus ojos nuevamente en ella y con algo de seriedad- _que sepan que…tenemos lo que tenemos-_

\- _Papá una vez me dijo que si le tengo miedo a la oscuridad, debo caminar en ella hasta superarla. Solo intentaba apoyarte, hacerte entender que si queremos que esto funcione ciertos engranajes deben sincronizarse, como cualquier otra cosa que necesita funcionar. Pero sé también que si lo apuras, quizá se enrede y terminé rompiéndose. Tal vez la soga se desgaste y nunca más servirá. Y no quiero eso-_

Quinn hizo eco de sus palabras y las reconstruyó en su situación. De repente se imaginó tomando el rostro de la diva y besándola allí mismo, donde los populares estaban prestándole atención y Marley las vigilaba a un costado.

¿Qué pasaría si lo hiciera? ¿Realmente las cosas cambiarían y el valor que necesitaba para enfrentar a sus padres nacería también? Quizá en el Instituto las cosas se desarrollarían de una manera y en su casa otra y arriesgarse era en vano. Pero si no se arriesgaba ¿qué hacía en se momento de pie frente a la morena?

Con un dolor martillando su frente, Rachel, sus padres, el uniforme de porristas, Marley y su insistencia con la morena, su felicidad y el futuro aumentando el golpeteo, Quinn dió un paso y estiró su brazo. Pudo ver los ojos de la diva moverse de un lado a otro, nerviosa por lo que iba a hacer. Tocó su mejilla y la acarició, sonriéndole como su cuerpo le pedía para ella.

\- _Quinn ¿qué haces?-_ le preguntó con la voz pesada y ella rodeó su cintura con la otra mano. La jaló, pegándola a ella y, con una mirada a su alrededor, juntó sus bocas con suavidad.

Cerró los ojos, nublando su mente con la imagen de una Quinn habitual, cayendo de espalda en la oscuridad y sintiéndola por fin hundirse, despegándose completamente de ella. No oyó más nada, ni el inútil silbato de Sylvester que no dejaba nunca de sonar o los griteríos de Santana cuando se cansaba de correr y reclamaba sin reparos.

Contó los segundos, en que los labios de Rachel apenas se movieron y los de ella no los obligaron a más. Abrió los ojos, cuando el aire le hizo falta y entonces toda la fantasía se hizo realidad: su escuadrón se acercaba y algunos jugadores murmuraban entre ellos, señalándolas y riendo.

\- _Quinn-_ le preguntó una de sus compañeras deteniéndose al lado de la morena- _¿estás saliendo con Berry?-_

* * *

 **Otro caps queridisimas lectoras y como dije, estamos en mi parte favorita del fic. Como siempre muchas gracias por leer y comentar, son un amor**

 **AndruSol: Tranqui, no me molesta al contrario, eso es lo bueno de publicar una historia y recibir rws. Entiendo tu opinión y obvio es totalmente respetable, pero la historia no es AU, o sea que tenemos a la Quinn de la serie y a la Rachel insistente y ambiciosa, la misma que le exigió a Finn que eligiera entre el equipo de fútbol o ella y hacía cualquier otro tipo de cosas (a veces descabelladas) para obtener lo que quería. Y acá lo es aún más porque como dijo Quinn en el primer cap, Rachel fue liberal desde siempre en cuanto a su sexualidad. No entiendo muy bien cómo se llegó a la conclusión de que Rachel está obligando a Quinn a salir del closet. Por empezar la rubia nunca admitió ser lesbiana ni se dió a entender, solo está enamorada de Rachel y lo que ella quiere es que elija entre seguir con los miedos sola o acompañada, ni siquiera se insinúo que le dijera a los padres algo. Eso es parte solo de los pensamientos de Quinn. Por otro lado, es totalmente cierto lo del fanatismo pero a mi Dianna no me va ni me viene y Quinn era uno de los tres personajes que nunca me gustaron(lo mío con Faberry viene de Achele, nada más) asique lo del fanatismo me excluiría pero así mismo esto es Faberry y me gusta que ambas tengan el mismo "protagonico" o sus defectos por igual. Lo mío es pezberry *lluvia de corazones* Repito, no me molesta para nada tu opinión y menos cuando lo haces tan respetuosamente. Saludos!**

 **Mar (guest): Mira que casi me haces llorar con tu rw, es exactamente de esa forma en que pienso la historia. Me parece interesante ver como una es liberal y no le importa las opiniones y la otra todo lo contrario, de eso van las parejas reales tambien. En fin, gracias por tu rw. Saludos!**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	21. De cupos y abrazos

Cap. XXI: "De cupos y abrazos"

No estaba saliendo con Berry literalmente. Y con el temblor en su garganta no podía recordar el nombre de la porrista frente a ellas para responderle ¿Era Maggie? ¿Sara? ¿O Kitty? La chica que siempre la desafiaba a correr más rápido porque aseguraba que algún día alcanzaría su meta y la superaría. Kitty siempre hacía cosas con intenciones de quedarse con su puesto, como ser más cruel que ella con los junior u odiar a Rachel más que todo el escuadrón junto.

Posiblemente se trataba de ella y lo confirmó tras parpadear varias veces. Fue en ese momento que notó la manera apresurada en la qué había actuado. Pero no se arrepentía. Le gustaba Rachel, estaba enamorada de ella y el cariño de a poco crecía, si continuaba así, estaba segura que la querría en tan solo unos días. A ese grado de importancia se había colado la diva en su vida y no iba a regresarlo todo atrás para terminar como antes, arrodillada luego de tratarla mal y disculpándose por sus actos.

Kitty alzó una ceja, esperando su respuesta y luego le dió un empujón a Rachel con su hombro. Gesticuló con molestia y de un salto llegó a ella justo cuando Sylvester aparecía para calmar la situación. Recibió un brazo a lo largo de su pecho y la arrastraron hacia atrás, alejándola de la chica y la entrenadora se colocó en medio:

\- _Creo que…no, no creo. Te exijo una explicación de lo que acabo de ver, Fabray-_ le ordenó la mujer y ella la miró. Podía decírselo si quería pero no con todas sus compañeras presentes y esperando porque abriera la boca para largar sus comentarios hirientes y burlarse. Sin embargo la mujer volvió a gritarle y ladeó la cabeza, molesta antes de responderle- _¿estabas besándote con Rachel Berry?-_

\- _Señora Sylvester, si me disculpa y puedo…-_

\- _Señorita-_ corrigió su entrenadora a Rachel y ella la observó. La morena estaba nerviosa, lo veía en el temblor de sus manos y el titubeo de sus labios, pero así mismo esperaba su turno para que ella no tuviera que enfrentarlo todo. Quinn miró de reojo a Santana y su amiga asintió, avanzando hasta la diva y jalándola de la cintura unos metros al costado- _¿Fabray? Estoy esperando-_

La rubia dejó ambas manos en su cadera y alzó su mentón, con sus ojos solo en la mujer y comenzando a hablarle a ella:

\- _¿Me echará de su escuadrón dependiendo de mi respuesta?-_ Sylvester agudizó la mirada y la observó al punto de crisparle los vellos y chocar sus dientes, con el frío recorriendo la espalda. Pasaron segundos, en que los hombros de la mujer se aflojaron y luego los alzó, chistando como si la situación no le importara-

\- _No me interesa con quiénes se acuestan si tendré otro trofeo en mi vitrina. Ahora ¡a trabajar, vamos!-_ Quinn la vió alejarse, ordenando con megáfono en mano y ella se acercó a Kitty. Incluso pudo ver el bulto en medio de su garganta antes de ser tragado, temeroso de que lo fuera a decirle-

\- _Si tienes algún problema con lo que viste, ve dejando el uniforme y tu lugar a alguien que no los tenga. Te lo está ordenando tu capitana-_ la miró de arriba abajo y luego a quienes la acompañaban _\- Y a ustedes…creo que queda claro que no quiero comentarios fuera del Instituto porque dentro la pasarán peor-_ Las amenazó y ,tras chistar los dedos, el resto de sus compañeras corrió tras la entrenadora y desaparecieron de su vista.

Con ambas manos firmes en su cintura, Quinn siguió los pasos de Santana y llegó a Rachel, que la esperaba ansiosa y exaltada por lo que acababa de pasar.

\- _Ve a tu clase, Rachel. Nos vemos en el almuerzo ¿de acuerdo?-_

\- _Pero Quinn ¿está todo bien? No debiste hacerlo, besarme así no….-_

\- _Hablaremos de eso luego-_ le dijo estirando su brazo y acariciando el de la diva- _te buscaré en el comedor después. Nos vemos-_ con rapidez, se atrevió a besarle la mejilla y luego le dió un golpe suave a la cadera de Santana, para alejarse finalmente de allí-

\- _Estás loca, Quinn-_ le dijo su mejor amiga mientras bajaban las gradas. Ella sonrió-

\- _Sí…por Rachel-_

* * *

Rachel terminó de acomodarse el cabello frente al tocador del baño y le sonrió con altanería a su propio reflejo. Quinn le había enviado un mensaje cinco minutos atrás, asegurándole que estaba esperándola en la misma mesa que el resto del club glee. Al parecer, la rubia se las había ingeniado para reunir a todos y así ser más fácil sentarse juntas y nos las vieran de rara manera o acusarlas con las miradas.

Le sopló un beso al espejo y caminó a la puerta, cuando alguien ingresó y no le permitió salir. La morena observó cómo Marley estorbaba en el camino y se detuvo cruzada de brazos sobre el picaporte, impidiéndole si quiera poder llegar a el:

\- _Lo de afuera, en las gradas…no creí que Quinn cometiera semejante locura Porque estamos de acuerdo en que fue una locura ¿cierto, Rachel?-_

\- _Me sorprendió tanto como a ti. O como a todos los que estábamos allí, en realidad-_

\- _Pero fue una locura. O una estupidez, ustedes no están juntas ¿por qué lo hizo? ¿quería demostrarle a Sam lo que dejó ir o solo por qué yo estaba cerca?-_ la diva alzó ambas cejas y ahogó un chillido de sorpresa. Por mucho cariño que le tuviese a Marley, ella no era el centro de sus vidas con Quinn ni mucho menos Sam. Ninguno intervenía de alguna manera en la relación que componían y, al menos por su parte, si Sam lograba comportarse como un respetuoso ex novio, nunca tendría algo que reclamarle. Pero la chica frente a ella acababa de cruzar su propio límite y, con la mandíbula tensa, caminó hasta detenerse tan cerca para que oyera con claridad lo que iba a decirle-

\- _Si quieres que continuemos siendo amigas, Marley, no vuelvas a meterte en lo mío con Quinn ni con ella. No es de tu incumbencia lo que hagamos ni lo que decidamos, no quiero discutir contigo ahora o en un futuro por lo que en realidad pretendo pedírtelo solo esta vez. Por favor, no vuelvas con tus reclamos-_ quiso pasar a su lado, luego de dedicarle unos segundos con su mirada furiosa pero la chica retuvo su brazo, regresándola a su lugar nuevamente-

\- _No puedo creer que no veas las cosas con claridad. Detrás de todo esto, Quinn oculta sus verdaderas razones-_

\- _Pues las descubriré yo misma, no quiero tu ayuda ni la de nadie. Esto se acabó Marley, suficiente de tus palabras contra ella. No quiero volver a escucharlas-_

\- _Bien-_ alzó la voz la chica. Rachel dió un paso atrás porque parecía enojada, con sus labios apretados y sus brazos alzados sin cuidado- _me tocará verte sufrir entonces. Estás escogiendo ese camino con ella-_ La morena infló su pecho y, armada completamente de valor, la empujó con un dedo en su hombro hasta hacerla tambalear-

\- _Dije suficiente. Basta ya, ni tú ni nadie tiene derecho a hablar de Quinn como quieren-_

\- _¿Y ella tiene el derecho a tratarnos como se le dé la gana? ¿solo porque es la chica más popular y la líder de un escuadrón de imbéciles? Te has enamorado de quien hizo tu vida un infierno y en vez de devolverle el mismo pago le entregas tu amor-_ murmuró Marley con burla. Avanzó hasta ella y se inclinó hasta su rostro. Rachel permaneció inmóvil con la mirada a un lado- _Vete al diablo-_

\- _No, tú vete al diablo-_ Marley giró con rapidez y ella ladeó la cabeza, descubriendo a Quinn bajo el marco de la puerta y cruzada de brazos. Con aquella sonrisa superior y gestos ególatras, como si estuviese disfrutando de lo qué oía- _y no regreses. Quédate allí que nos harías un favor a muchos. Rach, vamos-_

\- _No estaré aquí, Rachel cuando ella te lastime-_ insistió Marley mientras ella llegaba a la rubia-

\- _Por supuesto que no lo estarás…porque no voy a lastimarla. No te darás el lujo de llevarte mi felicidad-_ la diva bajó su vista y escondió una sonrisa. La rubia tomó su muñeca y la jaló con suavidad, alejándola de allí y rumbo al pasillo- _¿quieres almorzar con los demás?-_

\- _¿Crees que nos mirarán raro o nos harán preguntas?-_

\- _No si Santana está cerca-_ bromeó Quinn doblando una esquina y escondiéndose entre medio de ambas paredes. Con las manos en la cintura de Rachel, la jaló y besó al instante, aprovechando la ausencia de alumnos o algún profesor-

Sorprendida pero con la adrenalina corriendo en sus venas, ella pasó los brazos tras su cuello y se echó contra su cuerpo, respondiéndole con las mismas ansias que se le exigía. Quinn bajó las manos por su espalda y la apretó contra su cadera, una y otra vez hasta hacer crecer aquella palpitación que nacía por ella.

A Rachel no le gustaban los espectáculos de ese tipo y estaba segura que si alguien las veía, la vergüenza la acompañaría por cada vez que besara a Quinn. Con total frustración, decidió frenar el momento y, al sentir las manos de la rubia hurgar bajo su falda, rompió el beso y se alejó, regresando al medio del pasillo con sus mejillas rozadas.

Notó la misma expresión en la porrista: aún con sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos rodeando a nadie, en una posición divertida pero que llamaría la atención si alguien pasaba. Se aclaró la garganta, regresándola a la realidad y con lentitud Quinn abrió sus ojos.

\- _Teníamos que ir a comer-_

\- _Juro que estábamos haciéndolo-_ jadeó la rubia y ella rió, tapándose el rostro avergonzada hasta que sintió sus brazos nuevamente rodearla- _ven, vamos con los demás. No quiero levantar más sospechas-_

\- _Sospechas son cuando nada se confirma, Quinn-_ la corrigió ella caminando hacia el comedor- _básicamente, en realidad no querrías recibir comentarios-_

\- _Sí, eso Berry. Hoy sirvieron carne asique…te aparté una manzana y traje cereal de casa pero sin azúcar ¿te gusta?... ¿qué?-_ preguntó sorprendida cuando ella se detuvo y la rubia debió hacerlo también-

\- _Eso es un gesto muy dulce-_ se mordió el labio, cuando Quinn se sonrojó levemente y, aprovechando que le gustaba verla de esa manera, dejó una mano al costado de su mentón y la acarició- _y sí, creo que ese cereal me gustará-_ alzándose en puntas de pie para dejarle un beso en la mejilla, la sorpresa en la rubia hizo que moviera su cabeza y rozaran sus labios. Se mordió los de ella, pasando a su lado para no juntarlos en un nuevo beso y continuó su camino.

Le pareció raro que tras abrir las puertas del salón, todas las miradas se fueran a ella y luego la esquivaran cuando Quinn se pegó a su espalda.

\- _Continúa caminando-_ le susurró la rubia- _esto apenas comienza-_ pero apenas dieron un paso. Sam se interpuso y el momento incómodo que Quinn no quería generar entre ellos, estaba ocurriendo. El chico solo las miró, un momento a cada una y luego a ella. Él alzó su dedo índice hasta la altura de su rostro y lo sacudió varias veces, cual gesto para ordenar-

\- _Me agradabas mucho, Rachel-_ le dijo en un susurro pesado, un reclamo que le generó algo de temor- _Para mí eras la persona más respetuosa del Instituto. Quiero que sepas que ahora te odio-_

\- _Sam, no digas tonterías y…-_

\- _No son tonterías, Quinn-_ calló él a la rubia dedicándola una veloz mirada- _solo no anden refregándome su…amor. No lo voy a soportar y voy a olvidar que eres una chica, Rachel-_

\- _Sam, por favor ¡madura por Dios!-_ exclamó Quinn avanzando con la morena y finalmente rodeando la mesa.

Rachel ocupó su lugar al lado de la rubia pero miró a Sam por sobre su hombro, aún de pie a lo lejos y mirándola con molestia. Fue cuando la rubia acarició con discreción su cadera que ella la miró y observó su perfil:

\- _Tranquila-_ le dijo mientras llevaba una botella de agua a su boca- _pagará muy caro si te hace algo-_ Rachel asintió lentamente y estiró su brazo para tomar la manzana o el cereal. Al verla dudar, Quinn garró la manzana y se la entregó- _no está envenenada-_ bromeó y ella la sujetó, rodeando los dedos de la rubia con los suyos antes de darle la primera mordida- _de verdad, Rachel-_ susurró solo para ellas- _ni siquiera yo misma voy a volver a lastimarte-_

* * *

\- _¿Quieres tomar algo?-_ le preguntó mientras ingresaban a su casa. Rachel negó con una sonrisa y ella arrojó las llaves en la mesa ratona- _¿de verdad? No debes… ¿preparar tu voz y eso?-_

\- _Así es, estás en lo correcto, Quinn pero la preparo y cuido con té de miel y hierbas. El agua solo es para los profesionales, cuando están sobre un escenario y esas cosas-_

\- _Pues ve preparándote, no te falta mucho para eso-_ la incentivó sonriéndole- _yo sí tomaré una limonada ¿segura que no quieres algo?-_ insistió rumbo a la cocina-

\- _No te preocupes, estoy bien. Mejor voy yendo a tu cuarto –_

\- _Claro, es el último al final del pasillo. Del lado izquierdo. Y lo siento si hay algún desorden-_ la diva le sonrió, antes de girar sobre sus talones y caminar hacia el lado contrario.

Quinn la vió desaparecer al abrir la puerta y se mordió el labio. Era jueves, apenas las cuatro de la tarde y los jueves por la tarde sus padres no llegaban hasta las ocho. Iba a pasarse demasiado tiempo con la morena y le encantaba la idea. Una laguna mental de sus responsabilidades inundó su cabeza y no se inmutó por ello.

Tomó con rapidez una jarra de la heladera y luego de servirse un vaso casi lleno, lo bebió y lo dejó vacío. Estaba algo nerviosa y saber que Rachel posiblemente estaba en su cama, esperándola, solo lo aumentaba todo.

Y allí estaba, la vió tras cruzar el pasillo y empujar la puerta. La diva estaba en la punta de la cama sosteniendo algo que la hizo sonrojar. Avanzó hasta ella y se aclaró la garganta, inventando una excusa para la situación:

\- _Es…bastante grande y solo cabe en la cama-_ le dijo señalando la gran estrella de felpa que la diva acariciaba porque la había descubierto sobre su cama, aquella que le había regalado con total entusiasmo días atrás, antes de pasar el fin de semana en la cabaña- _asique…siempre está ahí-_

\- _Tranquila. En ningún momento pensé que dormías con ella-_ estaba burlándose, lo sabía y su timidez se intensificó. Era bastante cómodo abrazarla y tibia, además conservaba algo del perfume de Rachel, seguramente mientras la retenía camino a su auto. Asique sí dormía con ella pero ¿quién iba a juzgarla si nadie se enteraba?- _¿tiene nombre?-_ ella pestañeó varias veces. Sonaba ridículo pero sí y no estaba en sus planes que la diva lo supiera. Sería la situación más vergonzosa vivida con ella-

\- _¿Nombre un peluche, Berry, en serio?… ¿podemos comenzar?-_

\- _Pero su cinta dice Mi Estrella-_ murmuró la morena, leyendo la cinta color azul que ella misma rodeó en una de las puntas y con el nombre inscripto- _y es tu letra, supongo porque es bolígrafo-_

\- _Sí, bueno…Rachel no tenemos mucho tiempo y pagué por dos cupos ¿puedes empezar?_

La morena asintió, dejando a su estrella a un lado y ella la observó, dudando si tomarla o dejarla allí. Quinn ocupó los pies de la cama, en medio y se dispuso a esperar. Quizá había sido demasiado demandante al solo sentarse y esperar por lo que habían ido a su casa, pero quería pasar tiempo con Rachel luego y los cupos solo era excusas para llegar hasta allí.

\- _¿Elegiste una canción?-_ inquirió la diva acomodándose metros en frente de ella-

\- _No-_ musitó- _lo que tú quieras estará bien por mí…no Barbra-_ agregó y apagó la felicidad momentánea de Rachel- _comienza-_

La vió quitarse el suéter y se removió, cuando solo quedó en una camiseta sin mangas, blanca y pegada al cuerpo. Rachel sacudió su cabello y luego los hombros antes de comenzar a entonar. Más de cinco minutos después, la diva finalmente lo hizo.

No conocía esa canción, no tenía idea que ritmo originalmente la constituía pero se preguntó si la música era tan sensual cómo el cuerpo de Rachel bailaba. Sus caderas se meneaban y la falda corta voleaba sin vergüenza, obligándola a desviar la mirada cuando la diva la observaba. No podía permitirse que la descubriera averiguando el color de su ropa interior o lo bien torneadas que sabía eran sus piernas.

Estaba volviéndose loca. Parecía que aquellas cuatro paredes iban a oprimirla o del piso iba a brotar lava cual volcán, como estaba sintiéndose su cuerpo también ¿o de allí salía en realidad el calor que estaba consumiéndola? Le gustaba cómo bailoteaba, la miraba y cantaba tan lento a su alrededor. Le gustaba todo de Rachel y que estuvieran viéndose con deseo bajo la manía de un servicio, le agregaba un toque al juego que habían iniciado y no quería perder.

Con las manos en sus muslos y su mirada penetrante hacia el frente, Quinn apretó sus piernas y se mordió el labio. Olvidó cuánto hacía había comenzado pero ya quería que terminara. De un salto llegaría a ella y la atraparía cual criatura indefensa, antes de devorarla sin compasión alguna. No le importaba cómo sonaba eso pero en su mente se veía fantástico, ella besándola con las ganas que estaba acumulando y la diva respondiendo, juntando sus lenguas en una batalla que las lanzaría a la cama.

Eso estaba produciendo Rachel en ella y se preguntó si era normal. Apenas estaban acomodando sus asuntos y dejándolo todo claro ¿qué pasaría cuándo la relación avanzara a un nivel más serio? ¿La desearía aún más que ahora?

\- _¿Te perdiste o te aburrí? Creo que te aburriste-_ Quinn parpadeó, saliendo del trance que sus divagaciones generaban y negó al instante-

\- _Nada de eso. Creo que debes dedicarte a esto. Lo haces genial, Rachel-_

\- _¿Tú crees?-_ rió la diva, sacudiendo las manos en sus muslos y ella notó lo cerca que estaban. Los dedos de Rachel en sus piernas, acariciándolas sin notarlo y sus rostros enfrentados, tan cerca que si se estiraba podría besarla al fin- _cantarle a los demás es un trabajo…quizá agotador-_

\- _¿Rachel Berry agotada por algo? Lo dudo. Amas esto, Berry. Estás en tu mundo cuando abres la boca y cantas y no hay nadie mejor que tú para hacerlo. Eres increíble-_ quizá estaba avanzando muy rápido o saltando obstáculos muy fácil pero no podía evitar halagarla, decirle en realidad lo talentosa que era y que no lo dudara, que había nacido para eso-

\- _Una vez, cuando era pequeña, papá me escuchó cantar y me dijo que no debía soñar con esto. En aquel entonces, quizá lo había hecho muy mal y cada vez que lo recordamos, él dice que nunca estuvo tan equivocado en algo que dijo-_

\- _Debió haber sido la única vez que no lo hiciste bien. O tu padre estaba borracho-_ rieron por lo alto, sin vergüenza y que apagaron de a poco. Terminaron en una dulce mirada a la otra y ella se estiró apenas, hasta dejar sus bocas juntas y sorprender a Rachel. Sus labios regordetes, llamándola a estar siempre pegadas la descontrolaban. Era como si una vez que los observara, simplemente debía tocarlos o algo de frustración viajaba en su interior.

La diva dejó una mano en su mejilla y ella le rodeó la cintura mientras volvían a besarse en otro arrebato. Sus bocas rozándose era sin duda de sus deseos mejores cumplidos. Rachel lo hacía de una manera que le jalaba el aire y necesitaba de sus besos para que se lo regresara, un camino de ida y vuelta solo entra las dos. Sonrió contra sus dientes y la apretó aún más, hasta sentarla a horcajadas sobre ella.

Como le ocurría cuando de la diva se trataba, sus hormonas adolescentes se disparaban y solo necesitaba tocarla para siquiera bajar un nivel, no podía más por la misma razón: porque de Rachel se trataba. Vagó sus manos bajo la falda y la morena mordió con fuerzas su labio inferior. Jadeó, separándose unos segundos y se miraron. Sus pechos alzándose y sus bocas entreabiertas, agitadas de tal reencuentro voraz.

Ella le acomodó el cabello a un lado y la diva le sonrió, devolviéndole algo de tranquilidad al momento.

\- _Me gusta tu cabello-_ le dijo - _cuando lo sueltas para cantar y te mueves de un lado a otro es…sexy-_ agregó alzando una ceja y Rachel rió por lo bajo-

\- _Con que eso te generó mi canción hace un instante ¿no?-_

\- _¿Qué sería "eso"?-_ le preguntó con burla y enfatizándose en la última palabra-

\- _Tú sabes…cuando ves algo que te gusta demasiado… pero no como puede gustarte un par de zapatos en una tienda-_ aclaró la morena rápidamente- _Gustarte de gustarte mucho, una persona…cuando enciende algo en ti y no puedes dejar de mirarla. Cuando todo tu cuerpo se invade de un cosquilleo que solo esa persona puede calmar-_

\- _¿Estás hablando de sexo, Berry?-_

\- _¿Qué? ¡No! Yo… ¡Quinn, no es justo! No me refería a eso-_ verla cruzarse de brazos, en un gesto molesto e infantil, produjeron más hormonas en ella. De esas que el amor revuelve y te obliga a tomar, si es que eso existe, se reprochó y la abrazó otra vez. Rió contra su cuello y la calma que aferrarse a su cuerpo le entregaba volvió. Solo era cuestión de retenerla entre sus brazos y aquello que la molestaba simplemente desaparecía-

\- _Era una broma-_

\- _¿Bromeas sobre sexo? Pensé que lo hacías-_ se separó y volvió a verla enseguida. El rostro sin vergüenza de Rachel se suprimía en un gesto juguetón: sus dientes pasando una y otra vez por sus labios-

\- _Si quieres retrocedemos en el tiempo y evito la broma-_ propuso casi con desesperación y seriedad- _y te demuestro que sí sé hacerlo-_

\- _No tengo dudas de eso-_ aseguró la diva y ella sintió sus manos en la espalda. Rachel bajó el cierre de su uniforme y Quinn observó su boca, a un lado de la suya y entreabierta- _pero no hace falta retroceder. Puedes demostrármelo ahora-_

Quería hacerlo en ese momento y con la rudeza que la caracterizaba. La manera sensual en que la diva estaba hablándole se lo permitía también pero estudió su rostro, recordando que era la persona de la que estaba enamorada y debía comenzar a controlarse. Rachel era una persona aparte a las demás en su vida y no quería arruinarlo como tantas otras veces.

La jaló por la cintura y juntó sus caderas, liberándole un suspiro que hizo estremecerla. Imposible de alejar los ojos de su boca, ambas continuaron mirando sus labios mientras avanzaban.

Quinn las volteó, con delicadeza y la arrastró hasta el centro de la cama. Allí la besó y dejó que Rachel acariciara bajo su falda de porrista, era de las pocas veces que lo hacía y siempre tenía que incentivarla. Los besos comenzaron a ser ruidosos, acompañando al de sus manos tocando la piel de la otra y aquella sensación de cuando la vió cantar minutos atrás reapareció.

Se meció contra ella, jadeando al calmarla un poco y lo repitió, en un vaivén de regresar la sensación y calmarla a la vez. Se quitó la parte de arriba de su uniforme con velocidad y luego la falda, mirando de reojo a Rachel hacer lo mismo.

Semidesnudas, regresó sobre ella y reinició el beso. Todo era piel ahora y, las manos de la morena tocando cada parte sin timidez se lo confirmaban. Era su piel la que se helaba a su tacto y su cuerpo el que necesitaba de la morena piel de Rachel.

Entrelazó sus manos y las alzó. Con una pierna a cada lado de las de la diva, continuó moviéndose y los gemidos de ambas comenzaron a ocupar la habitación. Se sentía satisfactoria esa fricción y no podía detenerse, no quería y tampoco iba a hacerlo.

Con la boca de la morena en su cuello, succionándolo y posiblemente dejando una marca, se mordió los labios para no pedirle más. Su punto palpitante contra el de Rachel y su vena sobresaliente entre los dientes de la diva, eran sus puntos máximos de placer y faltaba nada para explotar gritando su nombre.

Aceleró el ritmo y una pierna de Rachel rodeó su cadera, juntándolas más y exigiéndole a que no se detuviera. Concentrada en ella, en ellas cómo estaba, en el deseo de continuar al recuperarse tras el primer orgasmo en unos segundos, le pareció ridículo cuando la morena la detuvo por los hombros y esquivó su beso.

\- _Están golpeando la puerta…¿lo oyes?-_ gesticuló molesta y ladeó la cabeza, esperando porque fuese una broma-

\- _¿Qué?-_

\- _La puerta de tu habitación, están….-_

\- _Quinn, soy yo. Sal un momento, necesito pedirte un favor-_ abrió los ojos con violencia y de un salto regresó al piso. De pie a un costado, buscó su ropa mientras Rachel se cubría con la sábana-

\- _Es Frannie-_ le susurró y la diva se tapó el rostro con ambas manos- _enseguida voy ¿qué necesitas?-_ le preguntó a su hermana mientras tomaba su bata y se la colocaba-

\- _¿Estás ocupada?-_

\- _Eh…con unas tareas-_

\- _Tengo una entrevista de trabajo-_ le informó desde el otro lado de la puerta aún- _¿puedes quedarte con Oliver?-_ le preguntó cuando finalmente abrió-

\- _Eh…Frannie, tengo muchas cosas que…-_ se detuvo, cuando oyó un "sí" desde el interior en orden de que cediera y recibiera a Oliver sin chistar. Suspiró, asintiendo y estirando sus brazos para tomar a su sobrino- _está bien-_

\- _Solo será una hora, quizá menos. Regreso enseguida. Acabo de traerlo del parque, asique no le des dulces ni esas cosas… ¿quién está adentro?-_ agregó estirándose para hablarle por lo bajo- _¿Rachel?-_ ella sonrió y asintió- _está bien, estén presentables para cuando regrese. Me gustaría mucho hablar con ella. Te quiero, nos vemos luego-_

\- _Adiós y suerte-_

\- _¡Gracias!-_ Quinn sacudió la cabeza mientras sonreía y volvió a cerrar. Apenas tuvo tiempo de girar cuando la diva pidió cargar a Oliver de pie y pegada a ella-

Se lo entregó al instante y la vió regresar a la cama. La morena llevaba ya nuevamente su camiseta y se acostó con el pequeño en medio, dejándole cosquillas en su abdomen y haciéndole gestos para que riera.

Quinn se sumó a ellos y se acostó, dejándolo en medio y disfrutando mirarla a ambas. Oliver veía a Rachel y sus ojos se achicaban, mientras reía desaforadamente y sus balbuceos salían uno tras otro. Era un hecho, pensó la rubia, el poder de la morena iba más allá de solo ella.

\- _Le gustas mucho-_

\- _Como a ti-_ dijo Rachel sin vergüenza y ella abrió la boca. La morena volteó a verla y la cerró, asintiendo lentamente- _lo de las gradas fue…especial. Loco pero especial, Quinn-_

\- _No puede pasar lo mismo aquí dentro pero podemos ir de a poco… ¿te parece?-_ la diva se estiró hasta ella y la besó. Fue algo rápido y corto porque Oliver en medio lo exigía. Pero lo rememoró pasando su lengua en todo le contorno de su boca una y otra vez-

\- _Oh, no ¿también estoy aburriéndote a ti?-_ preguntó la morena apenada al pequeño, que bostezaba y cerraba sus ojos cuando ella quería cargarlo y hacerlo jugar-

\- _No, Rach, no es tu culpa. Siempre duerme su siesta a estas horas. Tiene sueño, solo es eso-_ rió al verla suspirar aliviada-

\- _¿Puedo llevarlo a su cuna?-_ Quinn le dió un vistazo a su alrededor y luego volvió a Rachel. Sonrió, no, no quería que saliera de su habitación-

\- _¿Por qué no lo dejamos aquí?-_ propuso acostándose bajo las sábanas y tapándose hasta más arriba de la cintura- _podemos acompañarlo en una siesta ¿Qué dices?-_

Cuando la morena lo acomodó a su lado y se tapó también, ella se removió hasta abrazarlos. Con sus ojos en ella y los de Rachel mirándola, recordó que aún había un cupo más que cumplir.

Sonrió, deseando que Frannie regresara cuánto antes y hacerlo valer. Quizá podían retomar dónde habían dejado el otro.

* * *

 **Otro caps queridisimas lectoras, muchas gracias por leer y comentar son todas un amor. Disculpen si hay errores ortográficos pero el sueño es el sueño y algunos se pueden pasar..**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	22. En mi mente

Cap. XXII: "En mi mente"

\- _Entonces ¿es como una especie de trabajo?-_

\- _Es un trabajo-_ respondió Rachel. Estaba en la cocina aún de los Fabray y Frannie sentada frente a ella, mientras bebían un vaso de limonada y conversaban de manera natural. La chica era tan amable y sonreía a cada segundo que ella pensó solo eran parecidas de aspecto físico con Quinn. No es que la porrista no fuese amable y le sonriera, pero al principio había conocido otra personalidad y Frannie no parecía esconder a simple vista su carácter-

\- _Y lo hace muy bien-_ agregó Quinn a su lado. Desde la falda de su madre, Oliver agitó uno de sus brazos y balbuceó, riendo por lo alto cada vez que su tía hablaba. Rachel apretó los labios, había notado que eso ocurría instantáneamente cuando la porrista decía algo y le parecía de las situaciones más enternecedoras entre ellos. Como una conexión en la que nadie podría entrometerse- _debes escucharla. La voz de Rachel es incomparable con alguna que hayas oído antes-_

\- _¿De verdad?-_ preguntó Frannie y Quinn asintió- _ahora me muero por escucharla. Cántanos algo-_ ella sintió el rubor en sus mejillas y se mordió el labio con nervios. No es cómo si no estuviese acostumbrada a hacerlo pero las miradas de las hermanas Fabray estaban cohibiéndola, ambas expectantes y sonrientes a que lo hiciera-

\- _Quizá podrías comprarme un cupo-_ propuso-

\- _Los cupos solo son para las que cumplen años-_ le recordó Quinn seriamente- _y mi hermana no es del Instituto-_

Ella y Frannie observaron a la rubia. La chica lo hizo con un gesto confundida y la morena ocultando una sonrisa ¿habían sido celos? Ojalá Frannie no estuviese para saltarle encima a la rubia y besarla, encantada por lo que acababa de oír.

\- _Eso es cierto-_ musitó y la porrista le sonrió- _pero puedo hacer una excepción-_ viendo a la mayor de las Fabray, sintió de reojo la mirada asesina de la menor y acomodó sus brazos sobre la mesa- _en realidad, solo estoy esperando a que mi negocio se expanda más. En algún momento no habrá cumpleaños y entonces quedaré en banca rota-_ explicó y Quinn rodó los ojos, oyendo el dramatismo puro de Rachel Berry- _por ejemplo para el Instituto, estaba pensando en entregar tarjetas o volantes para cantarle villancicos a las familias el mes que viene. Aún queda un mes y días para navidad pero siempre lo organizo todo con anticipación-_

\- _Y haces bien-_ la alentó Frannie- _Quinn es igual y aunque no lo creas, yo soy la oveja negra de la familia-_

\- _¿A qué te refieres?-_

\- _Bueno, por empezar no soy organizada-_ bromeó la chica y ella rió cortamente- _detestaba el Instituto, jamás fui popular, no hacía deportes ni tenía buenas calificaciones. Conocí a un chico en una fiesta, una noche donde mis padres creían que estaba estudiando con una amiga y…comenzamos algo en secreto, o a escondidas. Hasta que un día nos escapamos y a papá solo le tardó horas encontrarme. Terminé el Instituto luego de que él le pagara a su destacado director una buena suma-_ agregó y ella recordó que siempre le había parecido poco inteligente el señor Figgins en su cargo, muy por debajo de cualquier nivel o al menos el que merecían- _y pagó una Universidad privada, algo que odiaba. Pasaba los cinco días de la semana allí y uno de los sábados que regresé de visita, mi padre ya tenía a mi futuro esposo aquí dentro, solo para presentármelo con ese título-_

\- _No entiendo-_ murmuró Rachel, sorprendida con la sinceridad que Frannie contó parte de su historia y no se contuvo en detalles- _¿te obligaron a casarte con él?-_

\- _Ajá. Así es papá, si eres una adolescente rebelde y le llevas la contra, serás una adulta que actúa bajo sus órdenes. Por eso Quinn es su favorita ahora y el peso de lo que no pude cargar años atrás, lo lleva ella._

\- _No soy su favorita-_ la contradijo la porrista-

\- _Quizá no, pero nuestros padres esperan que seas la hija perfecta y estás haciéndolo bajo presión de ambos. Pero ella no es la culpable-_ dijo mirándola y Rachel asintió. Lo suponía, la rubia era una persona dulce y delicada cuando estaban a solas. Lo demás solo un personaje forzado que sus padres crearon y la obligan a llevar y que a pesar de las consecuencias, Quinn continúa haciéndolo por ellos, porque conoce lo que ocurrió con su hermana y tal vez no quiere vivir lo mismo en un futuro- _Asique cuando me enteré de las infidelidades de mi esposo, poco me costó el divorcio-_ regresó Frannie al tema de conversación y hubo unos segundos de silencio-

\- _Y él…es el padre de Oliver ¿cierto?-_

\- _Sí, a pesar de que no lo amaba, le tenía cariño y él a mí. Una noche bebimos de más y creo que fue la única en que no solo tuvimos sexo. Realmente fue especial y distinta a otras veces-_

\- _Frannie, por Dios ¿no vas a guardarte algo para la intimidad?-_ se coló Quinn y su hermana alzó los hombros mientras sonreía-

\- _Hace menos de un año que estamos divorciados y él aún no conoce a Oliver. Supongo que no le interesa-_ continuó la chica y Rachel observó al pequeño ¿Cómo era posible que alguien no quisiera cargarlo y velar por él? Su pequeña cabeza blanca, con algunos cabellos rubios y sus ojos verdes llamaban a hacerlo. Sus mejillas regordetas, que se expandían cuando reía y mostraba que aún no tenía siquiera un diente, solo completaban la pequeña bola de ternura que era. Y Oliver se encantaba cuando miraba a Quinn, casi o tanto más que ella-

\- _Él se lo pierde-_ aseguró la morena- _te tiene a ti, la más importante, a Quinn y a sus abuelos-_ Frannie asintió, bajando la vista a su hijo y él miró a Rachel, antes de emitir un corto y conciso grito y pedir por ella. Estiró sus brazos y la morena se puso de pie, tomándolo por sobre la mesa y resguardándolo contra su pecho mientras se sentaba otra vez- _y a mi también-_ agregó acariciando bajo su mentón. Quinn dejó una mano en su muslo y lo apretó, guiñándole un ojo cuando cruzaron miradas-

\- _Quinn tenía razón-_ murmuró Frannie- _él queda encantado contigo-_ de ella pasó a ver a la porrista, sonrojada y removiéndose con incomodidad ¿Quinn hablaba de ella con su hermana? Sintió el corazón acelerarse, golpeando emocionado su pecho e imaginándose la situación ¿cómo serían las expresiones de la rubia hablando de ella sin su presencia?- _parece que a todos los Fabray nos gustas. Bueno-_ agregó rodando los ojos cuando su hermana la miró seriamente- _a mí me caes bien, eso quise decir-_

\- _Pues… aún debo conocer a tus padres-_ dijo llevando el vaso a su boca- _y por lo que me has contado, ya tengo algo de miedo-_

\- _¿Ya quieres conocer a tus suegros?-_ bromeó Frannie y ambas escupieron lo que intentaban tomar. Tosieron, con la risa de la chica de fondo y la diversión en los balbuceos de Oliver- _al menos oficialicen antes-_

\- _Frannie creo que-_ Quinn volvió a toser y golpeó con cuidado su pecho, esperando porque la comezón en su garganta se esfumara- _creo que tu hijo ya ensució los pañales-_

\- _Que raro-_ dijo estirándose y oliendo a su alrededor- _no huelo nada. Rachel esto, Rachel lo otro, Rachel es linda, Rachel besa bien...Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, esa es la palabra que más dice mi hermana desde hace días-_ hubo un silencio, incómodo para ella y que Frannie al parecer no notó porque continuó- _Entonces, Rachel, como toda hermana mayor debo cuidar a mi pequeña hermanita, asique…. ¿cuáles son tus intenciones con ella?-_ la morena pestañeó, preguntándose si continuaba bromeando o hablaba en serio y luego miró a Quinn. La rubia acomodó su cabeza contra la mesa, entre sus brazos y la escondió allí de un fuerte golpe-

\- _Bueno, yo…yo…Frannie yo…no voy a lastimarla, no quiero hacer eso-_ a pesar de la sinceridad en sus palabras, la chica lanzó una carcajada y Quinn alzó la cabeza nuevamente-

\- _Ese es el problema con las organizadas-_ dijo poniéndose de pie mientras reía- _solo era una broma-_ agregó caminando a ella y tomando a su hijo en brazos- _primero debes ser su novia-_ le dijo contra su oído- _bueno, tengo que ir a ducharlo antes de que mis padres lleguen, asique…mantengan sus manos alejadas porque no será muy lindo que entren y las vea explorando las zonas de la otra-_

\- _Sí, si, Frannie ve y cámbialo-_ musitó Quinn-

\- _Rachel, puedes regresar cuándo quieras. Me agradas-_

\- _Y tú a mí-_ repitió la morena recibiendo su beso en la mejilla y verla desaparecer luego- _de verdad es muy agradable-_

\- _Sí… y un poco metiche-_

\- _No, es muy agradable, en realidad. Y divertida-_

\- _Bueno si quieres te doy su número y hablas con ella después-_ reclamó Quinn y Rachel la miró. Sin pensarlo, estiró su brazo y la jaló contra ella. Con sus ojos en la otra, oscurecidos y esperando por juntar sus labios, ladeó su cabeza y terminó por dejar un beso en su cuello-

\- _Eres mi Fabray favorita-_ susurró y la oyó jadear, cuando mordió su piel antes de pasar la lengua lentamente-

\- _Rachel…Berry, mis padres llegarán-_ ella recordó las palabras de Frannie de que no sería divertido ser descubiertas y se alejó. Sintió el calor invadirla, con vergüenza y la risa de Quinn lo aumentaron- _tranquila, no me molestó. Pero ya tuviste demasiado con mi hermana, no quiero cargarte con lo de mis padres hoy. Te llevaré a casa…. ¿qué se siente ser hija única?-_ le preguntó la rubia al pasar un brazo por sus hombros y caminar a la salida-

\- _A veces es…solitario pero supongo que sería muy diferente si tuviese con quién compartirlo todo. Asique creo que tenías razón…soy egoísta-_

\- _Aquella vez lo dije porque estaba enojada y solo quería herirte, o al menos hacerte enojar. Creo que eres ambiciosa de tu futuro y no hay nada de malo en eso-_ aseguró abriendo la puerta y llegando a su coche sin separarse- _si todos fuéramos como tú, quizá Lima sería un lugar más agradable. En cambio solo tenemos personas como mis padres-_

\- _Que tus padres sean de una manera no te hace a ti culpable, Quinn-_

\- _En parte-_

\- _En nada, Quinn-_ le aseguró deteniéndose y obligarla a hacerlo. Rachel se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra el automóvil, esperando porque el rostro de la rubia alejara los gestos de culpabilidad- _en el Instituto diste la prueba más grande de que no tienes sus pensamientos. Me besaste y frente a muchos estudiantes, incluso algunos de tus amigos estaban allí-_

\- _¿El escuadrón y los jugadores?-_ ironizó abriendo la puerta de acompañante- _ellos no me conocen. Sube, mis padres no tardan en llegar-_

\- _¿Y no quieres cambiar eso?-_ insistió ella dentro del coche y colocándose el cinturón de seguridad- _cambias cuando estás conmigo-_

\- _Quizás solo tú me cambias. Ellos no lo entenderían. Ellos no son tú-_ murmuró encendiendo el motor-

\- _Ninguna persona es igual a otra, Quinn, eso lo tengo claro pero si te comportas de una manera con ellos ¿por qué esperas que ellos lo hagan de manera diferente?-_

\- _Rachel, tú me orillaste a elegir entre mis padres y tú. No me vengas con esto ahora-_

\- _Eso no es verdad-_ aseguró ella y voltearon a verse. Quinn estaba nerviosa, con la mano en la palanca de cambios y por un momento pensó en callarse, pero no era de sus virtudes aguantarse sus propios pensamientos- _solo no quiero dejarte sola. Pero no puedes dudar entre tus miedos y tu felicidad. Eso es lo que debías elegir-_

\- _¿Sigues sin querer nuestra cita?-_ la diva sonrió y se giró para acomodarse contra la ventanilla- _supongo que puedo insistir un poco más-_ agregó la rubia acelerando finalmente.

Rachel se mordió el labio y se reclamó que, para esa próxima insistencia, iba a ser muy difícil continuar negándose.

* * *

Se supone que nada de eso iba a pasar, ella había amenazado a su escuadrón días atrás y a los jugadores. Los jugadores, pensó, sí, seguramente ellos eran los cabecillas detrás de lo que estaba viendo.

Quinn sitió su cuerpo ablandarse, sus piernas flaquear y las ganas inmensas de llorar. Pero se contuvo. Tragó saliva con fuerzas y estiró ambos brazos hacia la pared frente a ella, arrancando el poster gigante que dejaba en evidencia el último cambio en su vida.

Era un dibujo, casi denigrante de Rachel y ella besándose, con cientos de palabras a su alrededor. Palabras hirientes, burlonas e innecesarias que en su mente las contrariaba. Abollando el papel entre sus manos, volteó y se encontró con el resto de miradas acusadoras. Como lo suponía, algunos jugadores del equipo de fútbol estaban riendo a metros de ella.

Avanzó sin miedo hasta Finn, que era el mariscal y golpeó el póster contra su pecho. El chico parpadeó sorprendido pero no iba a ceder antes sus gestos infantiles por lo que, con total furia, le habló sin miedo a ser escuchada por los demás:

\- _Si esto vuelve a repetirse, te patearé lo diminuto que tienes entre las piernas hasta que llores ¿me estás oyendo? Dile a tus descerebrados compañeros que me encargaré de ellos también si vuelven a mirarme con superioridad. No son nada al lado mío…¡Ninguno!-_ exclamó dedicándole una mirada al resto-

\- _Quinn, no tengo nada que ver en esto-_ balbuceó él nervioso- _me gusta Rachel ¿por qué le haría daño? La he cuidado más que a ti, incluso cuando nosotros estábamos juntos-_ retrocedió un paso. Eso fue un golpe demasiado bajo. Por un lado porque todo el Instituto acababa de enterarse de lo falsa que había sido la relación entre ella y Finn y por otro porque él acababa de admitir lo mismo, pero con palabras más crueles aceptando que aún alguien como él supo cuidar mejor a la morena-

\- _¿Aún te gusta Rachel?-_ preguntó por lo bajo y Finn sonrió con esfuerzo, levantando genuinamente sus hombros antes de arrojar el papel a un lado. A él le gustaba la chica que le gustaba a ella, pero la cuidaba incluso sabiendo que no tendría una posibilidad futura. A Marley también le gustaba Rachel pero no militaba igual que Finn, solo la quería para ella. Y Sam aún insistía en regresar-

Quinn unió cabos y de repente alzó la mirada, encontrándose con la de su ex novio a un costado. Él estaba apoyado contra la pared y mofándose en una sonrisa. Entonces entendió que Finn no era el creador de todo aquello. Sin embargo volvió a ver al mariscal y, sin miedo, le exigió algo:

\- _Quiero que lo eches del equipo-_ Finn giró la cabeza y observó a Sam. Volvió a la rubia y, nervioso, le preguntó por qué- _tú y yo decidimos quienes forman parte de nuestros equipos. Tú una vez decidiste por una de mis porristas y cedí. Bien, es hora de que me devuelvas el favor-_ lo vió rascar su cabeza, dudoso y ella alzó las cejas, orillándolo a que se apresurara. Finalmente Finn lanzó un suspiro y caminó hacia su suplente-

\- _Tendrás que dejar tu chaqueta, Sam. Estás oficialmente fuera del equipo-_ ella alzó su mentón, orgullosa y con la altanería que la caracterizaba caminó entre todos-

\- _¿Creen que un simple cartel va a pisarme y permitirles escalar a una mejor posición? Ustedes siguen bajo mi mando y prueba de eso es lo que acaba de pasar-_ agregó deteniéndose frente a los jugadores que dejaron de reír minuto atrás- _si quieren conservar su popularidad, hagan las cosas bien. O de lo contrario comiencen a traer una prenda extra de ropa para cuando yo misma les lance un granizado. Imbéciles-_ terminó avanzando y chocando algunos hombros sin tambalear.

Tras doblar el pasillo y saberse sola, se mordió la mejilla interna y algunas lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Un sollozo se escapó de ella y que la obligó a correr, no quería que la oyeran y las burlas regresaran.

Se encerró en el baño y con un fuerte portazo al ocupar un cubículo. Bajó la tapa de un inodoro y se sentó a dejar que el llanto fluyera y descargar así su frustración. Porque de eso se trataba, estaba furiosa por el trato que acababan de darle pero quería soltar su ira y en soledad. Lo necesitaba.

\- _¿Quinn?-_ alzó las piernas al instante para tratar de ocultarse y las abrazó. Era Rachel y no necesitaba de nadie ahora- _sé que estás aquí, te ví entrar. Abre-_ le pidió y ella pudo ver sus pies del otro lado de la puerta mientras golpeaba. Se levantó con lentitud y abrió- _¿estás llorando por culpa de ellos? No lo hagas, no lo merecen-_

\- _No estabas ahí, no sabes lo que dijeron-_

\- _Estaba a un costado, Quinn. Como siempre y tras los populares. Oí cada cosa que dijeron y que dijiste. Ellos aún te temen, como a ti te gusta-_

\- _Es justo cómo lo veía en mi mente, Rachel. Exponiéndonos y todos burlándose ¡Todos se rieron de mí!-_

\- _Y de mí también. Bueno, de mí lo vienen haciendo por mucho tiempo-_ Quinn la miró, quitando la última lágrima y dejó el cubículo- _pero no me interesa si me aferro a mis ideales ¿lo recuerdas? Tener ambiciones no es malo-_ la oyó mientras llegaba al lavabo y mojaba su rostro- _¿estás arrepentida de haberme besado frente a ellos?-_

\- _No-_ respondió girando al instante- _pero tampoco quiero continuar exponiéndote. Puedo cuidarte mejor que Finn y ser mejor amiga que Marley-_ Rachel rió, asintiendo mientras llegaba a ella y la vió sacar un pañuelo de su suéter-

\- _¿Puedo?-_ le preguntó sacudiendo su brazo en dirección a sus ojos. Quinn asintió observándola. A su lado, la diva pasó el pañuelo y terminó de secar sus lágrimas y parte del agua, con total delicadeza mientras hablaba por lo bajo- _eres la chica más hermosa que conozco, Quinn...pero eres más que eso. Eres la líder de un Instituto por tu inteligencia y autoestima y llegarás aún más lejos sin importar tu apariencia. Pero si dejas que te afecte lo que los demás te hagan , entonces vivirás estancada, como ellos-_

\- _¿Estás sugiriendo que siga siendo una perra con los demás?-_ inquirió sonriendo y la diva se acercó más. Ella dejó una mano en su cadera y Rachel otra en su mejilla, acariciándola lentamente en un momento íntimo-

\- _Sí…eso es sexy. Como mi cabello suelto mientras canto-_ susurró antes de sellar sus labios. De manera opuesta a la costumbre, esta vez Rachel comandó el beso y ella se dejó llevar, disfrutando la sensación que una mano tras su cuello le generaba.

Fue un contacto que no quería romper porque entonces continuarían hablando o se alejarían rumbo a sus salones. Solo quería continuar allí, con la morena contra su cuerpo y besándola aún con la respiración pesada, necesitada de un poco de aire. La diva pareció entenderlo porque rodeó su cadera con el otro brazo, de manera posesiva y ya ni una brisa pasaba entre ellas.

Juntas, fusionadas como estaban, aumentaron la intensidad y solo sus cabezas se movían en busca de más roces. Su boca era aficionada a la de Rachel así como ella a su talento, a oírla cantar y sobre todo cuando lo hacía a solas las dos. Aficionada como la diva a su traje de porrista que, luego de sus palabras, lo haría valer aún más.

\- _Esa es…la campana-_ jadeó la diva tironeando su labio inferior- _debemos ir a clases-_ la morena quiso alejarse pero rodeó su muñeca, deteniéndola y la jaló nuevamente contra ella-

\- _Rachel-_

\- _¿Si?-_

\- _Si es verdad que cantarás villancicos para navidad…creo que está claro que debes guardarme algunos cupos-_

\- _¿Algunos?-_ sonrió la diva. Ella asintió- _estás gastándote tus ahorros en mí-_

\- _O sea que estoy haciendo una buena inversión-_ bromeó y volvió a jalarla cuando la morena insistió en irse- _En mi mente hoy te insisto por nuestra cita, Rachel. Y me respondes que sí-_ masculló confiada- _¿qué dices?-_ agregó con su ceja alzada, utilizando los gestos de la porrista líder que al parecer la diva encontraba sexis- _¿saldremos en una cita?-_

* * *

 **Otro caps queridisimas lectoras, porque que gane tu candidato en las votaciones a presidente lo vale (si hay alguna argentina leyendo me va a entender) Muchas gracias por leer y comentar son una ternura así como el We're very codependent de las Robchele, ya nos habíamos dado cuenta igual..**

 **Acheleagron: Le diste unfollow a Lea en twitter por su PR? Que triste ahora solo le quedan otros casi 5 millones de seguidores :(**

 **LionQuinnBerry: No tengo idea de cuantos caps tendrá este fic, seguro que hasta los 35 llega. Seguramente publicaré otra despues, tengo una idea, titulo y todavia estoy pensando si G!P Quinn por la personalidad que va a tener la rubia en esa historia. Saludos!**

 **Edith: Creo que Achele fue más que real, era muy obvia la carita de Dianna y la sonrisa de Lea. Me pasa al revés, no veo a Lea cariñosas con chicas, despues de Dianna solo lo es ahora con Emma. Hay cientos de videos de la comic con que me generan feelings entre ellas(hay uno que eliminó una fan pero era LA GLORIA esos segundos mientras se abrazaban y ni hablar de los comentarios de muchos que dijeron que Emma se sentó en la falda de Lea y cuchichearon) Bue tambien me extendí, saludos!**

 **Preguntaron por una historia pezberry, ya había dicho que me cuesta bastante escribir sobre ellas a pesar de que son mi OTP, prefiero leer pero lo voy a intentar..**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen(de lo contrario SQ tambien y Chanel hubiese tirado por las escaleras a Hester hace rato así Lea se va de esa serie y se pone a laburar de verdad en algo bueno) **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	23. Especial

Cap. XXIII: "Especial"

Parecía una de las películas que solía ver con Kurt los viernes por la noche. Todo parecía una comedia romántica, donde los dos jóvenes protagonistas, totalmente enamorados, viajan en un coche antiguo por casi una hora hasta llegar a destino.

El automóvil de Quinn era bastante moderno y el viaje tardó casi dos horas, un poco menos que aquella otra vez. Exceptuando esos detalles, todo los demás era compatible. Ella llevaba una falda color rosa y una camiseta blanca, bajo un abrigo negro que decidió se quitaría al bajar. De manera rara e increíble, en ese lugar el frío de Lima no llegaba y, por el contrario, un ambiente cálido las envolvía.

La rubia a su lado fue vestida para la ocasión, conociendo de memoria esos cambios de temperatura. Llevaba un vestido amarillo de verano y floreado que, mientras la esperaba contra su coche al salir de casa, voleaba con el viento cual capullo en su transformación. Le parecía tan femenino y dulce como iracunda, implacable a la hora de haberlo elegido.

Quinn descendió la velocidad y atravesó el portón grande de entrada, deteniéndose bajo el frondoso árbol a un costado. Cuando apagó el motor, ambas mantuvieron sus miradas al frente, sin gesticulación y casi serias, analizando a dónde y por qué estaban ahora.

Rachel se aclaró ligeramente la garganta y abrió la puerta. Abandonó el auto y le dió una mirada a su alrededor: todo estaba justo como lo habían dejado semanas atrás. La cabaña de Santana a las afueras del pueblo conservaba su toque campal, tranquilo mientras las hojas de los árboles soplaban con levedad.

Intentó quitarse el abrigo, afuera el sol no era igual de soportable que dentro pero un abrazó la aprisionó por la espalda y le impidió moverse. Sonrió, el mentón de Quinn descansó en su hombro y su respiración serena rozó su cuello. Pasaron segundos, en que decidió permanecer callada pero no alborotarla y la porrista se separó, tomando su mano y comenzando a caminar.

\- _¿Por qué aquí hace calor? Estamos en otoño-_ inquirió confundida-

\- _Es por esa razón que la familia de Santana adquirió el lugar. Es como mágico…especial. Algunos especialistas dicen que es por la corteza terrestre y otros que solo por el lugar dónde está. Pero lo cierto es que a los dueños les gusta-_

\- _Oh…eso tiene sentido-_ musitó y Quinn volteó a verla velozmente antes de abrir la puerta- _la otra vez, la neblina del río parecía de frío pero cuando lo tocas es tibio, como un jacuzzi. Es impresionante, no creí que esas cosas existieran. Es decir, he leído sobre casos algo paranormales, como la montaña ardiente en Australia, donde el fuego nunca se apaga o Silent Hills, donde la neblina continúa esparciéndose después de tantos años pero esto es…genial-_ exclamó con rapidez y deteniéndose en medio del living-

\- _¿Berry leyendo sobre cosas extranormales?-_ bromeó Quinn- _Creí que eras más de hechos confirmados-_

\- _En realidad es paranormal, Quinn y…-_ se detuvo y emitió un grito de miedo, cuando la puerta metros tras ella se cerró con violencia y se abrazó a la rubia. La oyó reír mientras le acariciaba el cabello y caminaron de esa manera hasta pasar las llaves en la cerradura y la cadena del pestillo-

\- _Tranquila, fue la brisa-_

\- _No había viento cuando llegamos-_ susurró apretándose más contra ella-

\- _Le ha pasado antes a Santana y nos iremos en unas horas, Rach. Todo está bien-_

\- _Estoy asustada-_

\- _No puedes estar asustada en una cita-_ la diva alzó la vista y el pulgar de Quinn se arrastró a lo largo de su labio, antes de sellarlos con los suyos suavemente. La calma regresó a ella y sonrió apenada, asintiendo antes de reiniciar la caminata-

Finalmente había dicho que sí, había aceptado la cita por la que Quinn tanto insistía y asimilando internamente que ella quería también. Habían acordado salir ese sábado luego del desayuno, aprovechando que la porrista no tendría la presión de sus padres porque no estaban en casa y utilizando el comienzo de fin de semana para ambas. Pasada las tres, retomarían la carretera y llegarían antes de las seis, el horario en que Russel y Judy regresarían.

Pero ahora estaban juntas allí, alejadas de las miradas y murmullos de la ciudad en un espacio opuesto, donde podían ser transparentes como el agua del río a unos metros y libres como los pájaros que bajaban a beber de el.

Era una sensación nunca antes vivida, con su corazón latiendo ansioso y su sangre corriendo con calor, tiñendo de sonrojos cada centímetro de su rostro y a conciencia de que no iba a poder calmarlo. Y no iba a intentar hacerlo tampoco.

\- _Preparé algo-_ la sorprendió Quinn soltando sus manos dentro de la cocina y acercándose a la alacena- _espero te guste-_

\- _¿Qué es?-_

\- _Aún no puedes saberlo con certeza, Berry porque es algo así como… ¿a ti te molesta qué te llame por tu apellido?-_ Rachel jugueteó con sus dientes en el labio. A decir verdad ahora no, sabía que Quinn lo hacía sin intenciones de ofenderla y, por el contrario, ella lo veía hasta seductor-

\- _¿Estás diciendo que quieres llamarme bajo un apodo cursi? –_ bromeó y la rubia desvió su mirada avergonzada- _solo no digas bebé o cariño a cada rato, el resto por mí está bien-_

\- _Eres increíble, cariño-_ se mofó Quinn alzando los hombros y sonriéndole con sorna. Ella rió y regresó al living. Ese espacio era algo grande, con unos sillones rodeando una gran mesa ratona y que por el momento solo la ocupaban revistas y periódicos. Sonrió cuando, en la tapa de uno, pudo divisar un corazón dibujado con un bolígrafo azul y un "Santana y yo", seguramente Brittany le había puesto el empeño a pesar de que la flecha que lo atravesaba no era muy recta.

Fue en ese momento que se preguntó cómo habría nacido el amor entre ellas y quién inició la relación, o al menos quién dió el primer paso para formarla. Pero aún más le importaba saber cuál fue la primera reacción de Quinn al descubrirla ¿habría sido la rubia antes igual de conservadores que sus padres? ¿O siempre fue liberal cómo actuaba ahora?

Con sus ojos aún en el boceto, alzó apenas su nariz al reconocer el aroma a pescado e inhaló, tosiendo al instante al notarlo crudo. Volteó con rapidez y con una mano en su pecho, asustada, descubrió la risa de Quinn:

\- _Rachel, no dejes que Quinn me coma-_ bromeó la rubia sacudiendo la mano frente a su rostro con el animal muerto y una voz divertida- _Sálvame, Rachel ¡Sálvame!_

\- _¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-_ preguntó seriamente- _¿mataste a ese indefenso pez? ¿qué tal si era padre? ¡No, no! Es muy pequeño ¿tienes idea del sufrimiento de su madre? No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho-_

\- _Relájate, Rachel, lo compré. Yo no maté a nadie ¿no comes pescado?-_

\- _No como carne ¿lo recuerdas?-_

\- _Por supuesto pero el pescado es distinto-_

\- _Carne o evitarle sufrimiento a un pobre animal es lo mismo, Quinn. No como nada que conlleve crueldad hacia un ser vivo-_ la rubia rodó los ojos y guardó al pescado nuevamente en la canasta que cargaba- _¿Qué más llevas ahí?-_

\- _Lo que necesitamos. Ven-_ no tuvo tiempo de protestar cuando ya la arrastraba fuera de la casa otra vez.

Caminó sin poder chistar y con las ansias que dominaban a la rubia, tras ella y observando su pelo rubio suelto, volar bajo el minucioso viento que ahora sí soplaba. Sin embargo apenas se sentía y era lo suficiente para continuar en calma.

Se detuvieron a un costado del río, a unos metros de él y bajo un árbol. La porrista se alejó y dejó la canasta a un lado de una pequeña parrilla ¿Parrilla? se preguntó. Superaba apenas los diez centímetros de alto y seguramente menos de cincuenta de ancho por lo que Quinn la maniobró al acomodarla sobre unas ramas secas.

\- _Vas a… ¿encender una fogata?-_

\- _Ajá, un pequeño fuego que pueda cocinar mi almuerzo, ya que tú no comerás pescado pues…solo será para mí-_

\- _¿Y por qué no usamos el horno? ¿Qué tal si incendiamos el lugar?-_ la oyó reír, mientras se arrodillaba a rociar todo con un poco de alcohol y luego acercar un fósforo. Rachel se mordió el labio, al parecer Quinn Fabray no iba a dejar de sorprenderla nunca-

\- _Sylvester nos enseñó cómo hacerlo en unos de nuestros campamentos. Y no usamos el horno porque eso haría menos divertida nuestra cita-_

\- _¿Han ido de campamento?-_

\- _Ajá, cuando las competencias son fuera de Lima y no quiere pagarnos un hotel. Dice que la supervivencia quita nuestros peores temores y nos da el coraje suficiente para lograr nuestros propósitos-_

\- _Guao, eso es…normal viniendo de ella, creo-_ susurró cuando Quinn se puso de pie nuevamente. El fuego comenzaba a formarse y con ello un pequeño festejo de la rubia a su alrededor. Rachel rió, presenciando su acto más infantil y Quinn llegó a ella-

\- _Hay latas de conservas, sopa, ensalada, frutas secas, cereal ¿qué vas a querer almorzar?-_

\- _Frutas secas como almuerzo, gran plan-_ ironizó haciendo reír a ambas- _¿ensalada?-_

\- _Excelente opción. Yo misma la corté y preparé en una bandeja para ti-_ sus pensamientos y sensaciones se paralizaron. Quería saltarle encima y besarla, retenerla entre abrazos por la emoción que le generó esas palabras. Definitivamente no podían arrebatarle a Quinn Fabray porque la quería para ella, así tan egoísta como posesivo sonaba, no iba a compartirla ni dejarla ir. De eso estaba segura-

\- _¿Y qué lleva esa ensalada?-_ se interesó y la rubia regresó a la canasta. La vió quitar algunas cosas y, con la mirada en sus movimientos y una sonrisa brillante, la observó acomodar un mantel con prolijidad y luego la llamó. Se acercó al instante y se sentó-

\- _Es…ensalada, tomate y algunos trozos de pepinillos-_

\- _Mis favoritos-_

\- _Genial. Hay sándwiches de verduras-_ le informó quitando otra fuente de la canasta- _y arroz-_

\- _¿Arroz?-_ preguntó divertida. Quinn alzó los hombros con inocencia-

\- _Es con lo que comeré el pescado y… ¡rayos!-_ exclamó corriendo a la parilla al ver el humo ascendiendo. Rachel observó como con destreza volteaba el pez y luego sacudía sus manos, regresando a ella- _no está quemado-_

\- _No lo dudo-_ murmuró cuando la rubia se sentó a su lado- _¿tienes hambre? Podemos ir comiendo de ese cereal que siempre alardeas-_

\- _Es mi favorito-_ se defendió Quinn- _mamá lo compra especialmente para mí y como una rutina durante años. No solía gustarme antes pero ahora no puedo dejar de comerlo-_

\- _Eso es muy lindo, significa la manera en que tu madre se preocupa por ti-_ la rubia alzó los hombros-

\- _No lo sé, al principio ella decía que me mantenía para mis entrenamientos, que era la comida ideal para poder seguir en el escuadrón. Supongo que luego terminé por creerlo-_

\- _¿Cómo es tu madre?-_ le preguntó y Quinn la miró un momento. Ella notó que quizá no quería hablar de ella, o sus asuntos personales, pero era una cita y, si no podía asentar su ideal de un restaurante, no pasaría por alto averiguar lo que quisiera-

\- _No tengo fotos aquí de ella-_

\- _Sabes que no me refiero a eso. Frannie dijo que tus padres son algo…te presionan_ \- se adelantó al verla suspirar- _pero tu madre…las madres no suelen ser así. Y sí, sé que no tengo una-_ agregó al ver la mirada de la porrista- _pero lo imagino. Las madres siempre apoyan tus gustos o sueños ¿por qué tu madre sería distinta?-_

\- _En parte lo es. Y papá es quién manda en casa, asique simplemente asiente a algunas cosas aún si no le gustara. Acabamos de responder tu pregunta… Es patético ¿no?-_

\- _¿Qué cosa?-_

\- _Que haya hecho de tu vida y de otros una miseria cuando la mía es igual en mi casa-_ Rachel se removió un poco, hasta arrodillarse frente a Quinn y atraparle el rostro entre sus manos. Debía admitir que se sentía en verdad denigrante cuando ella o su escuadrón la molestaban y humillaban. Pero había pasado y la rubia se había disculpado en más de una ocasión por eso. Habían volteado de alguna manera la página y no tenían por qué retroceder ahora, solo continuar avanzando-

\- _Tu vida no es una miseria ni eres miserable-_ le aseguró viéndola a pesar de que Quinn observaba su boca- _pero si te hace sentir mejor…podrías comenzar, de a poco, sin apuros, a llevar mejor tu cargo en el Instituto. Serías más admirada que ahora-_

\- _Dijiste que te gustaba cuando actuaba superior-_

\- _Sí pero ¿alguna vez te había hecho algo para actúes de esa forma conmigo? Con los que continúas actuando así ¿realmente te han hecho algo?-_

\- _Nosotros somos los populares, Rachel. La línea siempre es así-_ murmuró y ella se estiró hasta rozar sus labios. Quinn cerró los ojos y dejó las manos en su cintura, silenciando unos segundos el momento-

\- _Sí pero ¿haz pensado cómo quieres irte del McKinley?-_

\- _Como la líder que soy-_

\- _Suena interesante ¿sabes lo que sería interesante también? Irte para quedar en el recuerdo. Ser la porrista que cambió las cosas pero continuó siendo la popular y líder del lugar ¿no te gustaría que años a futuro se hable de ti en los pasillos? Eso sí es interesante para mí-_ aseguró besándola finalmente.

Mientras Quinn acariciaba su torso, con dedicación y dibujándole figuras con sus pulgares, ella asomó su lengua y empujó los labios de la rubia, oyéndola suspirar cuando ingresó sin inconvenientes. Fue un toque sin ataque e igual de pacífico que el momento que las rodeaba.

Fue cuando la rubia quiso sentarla sobre ella que agudizó su sentido del olfato y ambas se alejaron. Desde la parrilla, el humo había aumentado considerablemente y Quinn volvió a maldecir mientras se ponía de pie rumbo a su almuerzo:

\- _¿Se quemó?-_ preguntó divertida y la porrista alzó el cubierto con el pescado cocinado-

\- _Se ve sabroso ¿cierto?-_ ella rió y levantó el pulgar. Quinn regresó con plato en mano y lo dejó en medio del mantel, antes de ocupar su lugar nuevamente- _¿aún tienes frío?-_ le preguntó señalando con su cabeza el abrigo. Ella bajó la vista y notó que todavía lo llevaba, por lo que se lo quitó apresurada-

\- _¿Tú le pediste la cabaña o Santana te la cedió?-_

\- _Se la pedí. Desde la primera vez que te pregunté por una cita había pensado en este lugar. No me gusta Lima, Rachel ni las miradas de todos juzgándote a cada paso que das. Aquí Santana y Britt son ellas en su máximo esplendor, bueno al menos Santana-_

\- _¿Los padres de Brittany saben y los de Santana no?-….gracias-_ agregó sonriendo cuando Quinn le entregó un plato de ensalada y arroz-

\- _Los padres de San son empresarios, apellidos importantes y tienen un estatus que cuidar. Santana cree que si su relación con Britt se supiera los contratos se acabarían y por ende el dinero. Britt es más…liberal, realmente no le interesa lo que digan de ella. Su madre es modista y su padre un empleado de sucursal, son algo…más distintos que los de San y tiene su apoyo en todo lo que quiera-_

\- _Entiendo-_ susurró la morena. Paradójicamente, era la misma situación de ambas. Quinn y sus padres conservadores y ella con sus padres tolerantes. Llevó el tenedor a su boca y pensó en el gran esfuerzo que hacía la rubia por ella, por ambas y la relación no oficial que tenían. La vió probar de su pescado y sonrió, al ver el gesto gustoso mientras lo devoraba- _Tus padres tienen sus pensamientos, Frannie tiene el de ella y completamente distinto… ¿qué hay de ti?-_

\- _Estoy enamorada de una chica. Eso dice mucho ¿no?-_

\- _Sí pero ¿si quiera antes lo habías pensado? -_ Quinn alzó los hombros-

\- _Creo que no. Lo de Britt y Santana nunca me molestó, pero ellas son mis amigas. No lo sé-_ Rachel asintió y la vió dejar el plato en sus piernas, para quitar dos pequeñas botellas de agua de la canasta. Le entregó una y ella sujetó su mano un momento, transmitiéndole con la mirada un agradecimiento más allá de la cita- _¿sabías que hay animales salvajes aquí?-_

\- _¿Qué?-_ exclamó asustada y mirando para todos lados-

\- _Bueno, no leones y esas cosas, aunque sepas tratar con elefantes, como el que tienes en tu casa-_

\- _Se llama Estrella y es mi mascota-_ le recordó y Quinn rió-

\- _Sí, ella, bueno…aquí hay algunas liebres, ardillas, mariposas y del otro lado del río vimos un ciervo con Santana, estaba algo así como peleando con una víbora-_

\- _Estas mintiendo… y esos son animales silvestres, no salvajes-_

\- _¡Claro que no! Justo del otro lado, donde la otra vez hicimos el amor, allí hay arcilla formando pequeñas montañas y puede haber muchas cosas allí ¿quieres recorrerlo luego?-_

\- _¿Con víboras cerca? Estás loca-_ la oyó reír y ella la acompañó un momento. Terminaron de almorzar entre más risas y miradas, en apenas unos diez minutos y después Quinn la ayudó a ponerse de pie,

Caminaron tomadas de la mano, más de cien metros pero que se dedicó a disfrutar a cada paso, mirando los árboles de distintas especies que las rodeaban. Era un hecho que quería volver porque todo lo verde y natural que la aprisionaba, irónicamente le daban una libertad pacifica.

\- _Ven, tienes que ver esto-_ Quinn la condujo por un raro y estrecho camino. Debían bajar por una pequeña cumbre y agachando la cabeza por momentos debido a la cercanía de las ramas. Llegaron a un árbol viejo, con su tronco algo seco pero de una extraña forma. Parecía la unión de las palmas de dos manos y el corazón que se formaba cuando se enfrentaban los dedos.

Ella lo dibujó con sus manos, comprobándolo en el momento y sonrió, acercándose a el para tocarlo.

\- _Mira lo que hay aquí-_ dijo la rubia buscando tras el árbol y tomando un frasco. Se detuvo frente a ella, intercalando la mirada brillante de Quinn y el interior del recipiente, el mismo brillo pero en destellos, en movimientos de puntos verdes- _son luciérnagas. No sabemos cómo pero con Santana y Britt las juntamos aquella primera vez que vinimos las tres juntas y desde entonces no se van-_

\- _La tapa está cerrada-_ informó con obviedad. La porrista le entregó el frasco y la alentó a que lo intentara-

\- _Ábrelo-_ lo hizo. Con total lentitud giró la tapa y las luciérnagas salieron, volando a su alrededor e iluminando lo que las ramas a su alrededor oscurecían. Pero pasaron apenas unos segundos, antes de que volvieran al interior del envase y sin intenciones de volver a salir- _¿lo ves?-_

\- _Esto es científicamente imposible. Las luciérnagas son insectos que viven poco tiempo y no deben estar encerradas-_

\- _Lo sé pero está pasando-_

\- _Bueno, quizá se apareen allí dentro y su larva se desarrolle sin problemas. Tal vez es el ambiente-_

\- _Sí, quizá…quiero que te las quedes-_ murmuró Quinn emocionada y ella frunció el ceño-

\- _¿Quieres que me quede con un frasco de luciérnagas?-_

\- _Ajá, como un recuerdo de que estuvimos aquí las dos. Tu cuarto tiene demasiadas luces. El sol, Estrella, la luz de las lámparas y tú-_

\- _¿Yo?-_

\- _Como la mayor estrella de luz en todo Lima, Rachel. Podrías apagar las luces de tu cuarto y tapar la ventana con cientos de cortinas que todo continuaría alumbrándose por ti misma-_ ella sonrió y asintió con su cabeza. Quinn le rodeó la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo, besándola al instante y dejando un último beso conciso y sonoro-

\- _Cada vez que vea el frasco me acordaré de ti-_

\- _¿Incluyo más de lo que ya lo haces?-_ bromeó Quinn alzando una ceja-

\- _Incluso. Eres como una de ellas-_ murmuró haciendo referencia a los insectos- _resguardada en un lugar pequeño y todos pueden verte. Brillante entre el brillo de los demás pero destacándote. Con tu miedo a salir y por eso regresas al instante, asustada y dónde te sientes en casa. Sí, definitivamente voy a conservarlas-_ terminó y Quinn le sonrió de medio lado. Se inclinaron y besaron por última vez, antes de que la rubia volviera a jalarla para regresar - _¿Y qué tal si llego a casa y mueren?-_ preguntó preocupada-

\- _Pues serías la asesina de luciérnagas-_

\- _Tú eres la asesina de peces-_ chilló fingiendo enojo-

\- _Y tú de luciérnagas, cientos de años te esperan en la cárcel, Berry-_ terminó Quinn y regresándolas al camino de regreso-

Mientras la rubia caminaba ahora a su lado, rememoró todo lo vivido esa mañana. Desde el mensaje que le había enviado al despertar, con un dulce _Buenos días_ hasta la broma de la privación a su libertad. Bajó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos ¿cuánto más debía pasar para preguntarle si quería ser su novia? Porque quería preguntárselo y oír la respuesta que Quinn le daría.

Quizá podía preguntárselo ahora y terminar la cita de manera excepcional. O insistir ahora y terminarlo todo de manera desastrosa. Tal vez la porrista aún no estaba lista para dar ese paso y ella ya la había presionado bastante antes. En realidad, quizá, podría preparar un número musical para el club glee y allí hacer la tan ansiada pregunta.

Alzó su mentón y le sonrió cuando volteó a verla. Sí, eso haría ¿y si Quinn le decía que no? Persistiría, como la rubia con la cita porque, a fin de cuentas, terminó respondiendo que sí.

\- _Aún nos queda el postre y una pequeña siesta tras la cabaña ¿has visto la hamaca que cuelga de dos arboles?-_

\- _Es una tela-_

\- _Pero nos resistirá, Rachel… ¿qué quieres primero?-_ la morena se detuvo y agudizó la mirada. Quinn frente a ella alzó una ceja, esperando la respuesta. Mientras lo hacía, la rubia estiró su brazo y cortó una flor, para acomodarla entre su cabello castaño y tras su oreja-

\- _Si nos resiste, creo que podríamos comer el postre allí, hasta quedarnos dormidas-_ sonrieron, antes de que la rubia se inclinara a dejarle un beso en los labios y retomar el camino-

\- _Eso era justo lo que quería escuchar. Y quizá podrías continuar contándome de las cosas paranormales de las que lees… ¿sabías que al atardecer se oyen sonidos raros dentro de la casa?-_

\- _¡Quinn! -_ le reclamó golpeando su brazo. La porrista continuó riendo mientras, como lo había hecho en su estadía allí, la conducía para todos lados de la mano.

* * *

\- _No puedo creer que no lo hayas hecho-_ murmuró Santana negando con la cabeza frente a lo que acababa de oír. Quinn cerró el casillero y se golpeó la frente contra el. La mañana escolar de ese lunes había comenzado minutos atrás y fue tiempo suficiente para poner a su amiga al tanto de lo que había vivido con Rachel el sábado-

\- _Estaba nerviosa ¿y sí me decía que no?-_

\- _¿Berry diciéndote que no a si quiere ser tu novia? En otro universo alternativo, no en este en el que babea mares por ti-_

\- _Pero es que… ¿cómo es tener una novia? ¿qué tal si hago todo mal y lo arruino? No quiero eso con ella, quiero que las cosas sigan bien y… ¡Ey, David!-_ se detuvo cuando el jugador caminaba con un vaso en mano, rumbo a Kurt- _espero que disfrutes ese granizado o yo misma te compraré otro. No lo desperdicies-_ lo amenazó y él la miró confundido. El chico bufó molesto y se alejó. Ella saludó ligeramente con la cabeza al mejor amigo de Rachel y recibió una mano alzada en respuesta-

\- _¿Qué acabas de hacer?-_

\- _Nada. Solo creo que…a veces no es agradable que la gente me tenga miedo. Quiero que me respeten pero no que me odien ¿entiendes?-_ Santana se cruzó de brazos y negó-

\- _Realmente no. Como sea, al menos no tuvieron sexo en mis hamacas del jardín ¿cierto?_ \- ella apretó los labios y evitó reír. La siesta que habían planeado con la diva terminó siendo una hora de sexo, quizá más, pensó en ese momento al recordar cuando sus ojos veían el cuerpo desnudo de Rachel y no podía quitar sus manos de el. Y había sido sobre el largo de la tela que colgaba de un árbol a otro- _son unas desconsideradas. A este paso vas a terminar embarazándola más rápido que yo a Britt-_

\- _No seas idiota ¿cómo vas a decir eso?-_

\- _¡Ay por favor! ¿La capitana del club de castidad se acuerda que ya no debería pertenecer a el? Embarazas a Berry solo con mirarla ¿qué embarazarla?-_ se mofó la latina- _¡deberían ya tener cientos de hijos!-_

\- _Sí, que graciosa. La misma cantidad que tú con Britt-_

\- _Yo uso condones visuales, que sería algo así como no mirarle la boca cuando me habla ni ver bajo sus faldas cuando pasa a mi lado. Serás como Blancanieves, Fabray pero que final tan trágico. Rodeada de enanos con voz chillona y dramáticos-_ terminó la latina sacudiendo sus hombros como si algo le hubiese generado escalofríos- _¿por qué sonríes como idiota?-_ inquirió cuando la rubia ya no la escuchaba porque tenía su mirada perdida en el casillero a unos metros, donde Rachel quitaba sus cuadernos y sonreía como si nadie la estuviese viendo- _acabo de leerte el futuro y tú ya estás visualizándolo. Mejor me largo de aquí porque…estoy diciendo que me voy, Quinn ¿me escuchas?-_

\- _Sí, Santana, sí hice las actividades, toma-_ respondió la rubia arrojándole contra el pecho su mochila sin mirarla. Estaba encantada bajo la sonrisa de Rachel, esperándola y por lo que caminó a ella.

La latina rodó los ojos y caminó en dirección contraria. Cuando divisó a Karofsky nuevamente intentando arrojarle otro granizado a Kurt, pasó a su lado y de un manotazo acabó lazándoselo al jugador.

\- _Estúpida Fabray enamorada que me deja las tareas idiotas a mí-_ se quejó y, tras doblar y ver a Brittany perderse en el baño sola, sonrió con malicia siguiendo sus pasos- _bueno, quizá estar enamorada no sea tan malo después de todo-_

* * *

 **Otro caps queridisimas lectoras. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, son un amor y tienen un lugar en mi corazon aunque no quieran**

 **Farfadette12: Voy a publicar el fic de zombies más adelante porque tambien me gusta la idea y ahora con Glenn vivo en TWD me devolvió las ganas y esperanzas jajaj. Saludos!**

 **AleDeCriss: El nuevo fic sería ya para el año que viene y tengo ganas de que sea G!P, por las personalidades de ambas. Saludos!**

 **Edith: No tengo días fijos para actualizar pero de dos o tres veces a la semana es casi seguro. Saludos!**

 **MicheledeAgron: Me encanta Poe (a quién no?) y el Marqués de Sade pero no lo recomiendo si tenes corazon sensible, sus obras son muy crueles y violentas en actos y con él te pasa o que lo amas o lo odias (repudias) cuando lo lees. Bueno, yo lo amo. Saludos y gracias por tus palabras!**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen(lamentablemente o de lo contrario Quinn se hubiese quedado con el pelo rosa por mucho tiempo más) Nos estaríamos leyendo el viernes, quizá. **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	24. Espectáculo de medio tiempo

Cap. XXIV: "Espectáculo de medio tiempo"

\- _Espero que estés contenta-_ oyó Quinn mientras descansaba sus codos sobre el piano, a un lado de Rachel. Finn ingresó enojado, lanzando su casco del equipo sin cuidado y culpándola de algo que aún no entendía-

\- _¿Qué demonios te pasa, Finnocencia?-_ le reclamó Santana mientras limaba sus uñas sentada en la fila de arriba. La clase del club glee debería haber comenzado pero, como de costumbre, el señor Shue estaba retrasándose-

\- _Tú no te metas-_ la señaló él con amenaza y Quinn frunció el ceño, separándose de la morena para enfrentarlo-

\- _¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?-_

\- _¿A mí? ¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti, Quinn? Hiciste que echara a Sam del equipo y ahora dos jugadores más renunciaron a sus puestos. Tenemos la presentación del equipo hoy ¿a quién rayos voy a postular si todos andan diciendo que esto está pasando por culpa del coro? ¡Están diciéndome gay a mis espaldas!-_

\- _Primero a mí no me gritas-_ lo calló y dándole un empujón. El chico cayó sentado sobre la silla que Santana arrastró hasta él y ella lo apuntó con enojo- _segundo, no es mi culpa que tus compañeros sigan los pasos de Sam, esa es una tarea en la que tú fallaste. Tercero, no me interesa lo que le pase a tu equipo, me debías un favor, lo pagaste y lo que pase luego no me compete. Ahora fuera de mi vista-_

\- _¡Esto no es justo!-_ reclamó Finn pateando su silla luego de dejarla- _hoy es la presentación y luego el primer partido ¡no podremos comenzar el campeonato si no estamos todos!-_

\- _Te dije que te largaras de mi vista-_ insistió Quinn señalándole con su pulgar otro lado-

\- _¡Bien! Entonces dejaré el club glee-_ amenazó él y la porrista alzó los hombros, como si le importara su presencia allí dentro- _Puck se va conmigo y Artie también ¿podrán competir así en las regionales?-_ se burló Finn caminando a la salida pero deteniéndose cuando Rachel lo llamó-

\- _Si ustedes se van, el coro no podrá competir, Finn-_ repitió la diva- _los necesitamos-_

\- _Así como yo a mis jugadores-_

\- _¿Te hacen falta tres jugadores?-_ continuó la morena- _bien, aquí tienes una-_ aseguró plantándose frente a él y abriendo sus brazos antes de apuñarlos en su cadera. Quinn abrió los ojos con violencia-

\- _¿Qué?-_ exclamó ella llegando a la morena ¿había oído bien? Por empezar, eso era legalmente imposible, creía y segundo la aplastarían en tan solo un aplauso. Se detuvo a su lado y dejó una mano en su cintura, llamando su atención para que la mirara- _¿has enloquecido, Berry?-_

\- _Si te hacen falta tres, yo me sumo-_ agregó Tina alzando dos de sus dedos y a un lado de las otras porristas-

\- _Y yo-_ se sumó Marley y ella la fulminó con la mirada, antes de volver a tironear la camiseta de Rachel-

\- _De ninguna manera eso será posible-_ aseguró- _el equipo de fútbol se completa solo con hombres-_

\- _En realidad, en ningún lado prohíbe mujeres-_ murmuró Finn alzando los hombros con ingenuidad- _nosotros continuaremos en el coro y les estaríamos brindando nuestra ayuda. Los favores se pagan ¿no, Quinn?-_ ella rodó los ojos y suspiró. Finn estaba enloqueciendo si pensaba que iba a permitírselo-

\- _Entonces no hay nada más que agregar-_ dijo Rachel dando pequeños aplausos- _los ayudaremos y ustedes a nosotros. Eso es parte del espíritu del club, también-_

\- _Espíritu solo va a verse de ti cuando esos bravucones te aplasten, Berry-_ intentó convencerla Quinn pero la morena parecía no oírla-

\- _Bien, cuando acabe la clase del señor Shue vengan a nuestras duchas-_ dijo Finn. Ella negó ligeramente y sintió la separación de la morena cuando el profesor ingresó. Se imaginó la siguiente hora, cuando Rachel vistiera el equipo masculino de los Titanes y corriera a lo largo de una cancha. Sonrió pero se apagó al imaginarse también cuando alguien del equipo contrario la derribara y cayera sobre ella, posiblemente iban a romperle cada uno de los huesos de su diminuto cuerpo-

No podía permitirlo por lo que, apresurada, ocupó la silla al lado de la morena y, sin importarle, pasaría toda la hora intentando detenerla.

* * *

Esas hombreras pesaban más de lo que había visto a Finn llevarlas muchas veces. Cuando él la ayudó a colocárselas, su espalda se ladeó y sus piernas flaquearon, anticipándola a lo que debía acostumbrarse por la siguiente hora o más.

El mariscal le tendió el uniforme con el número _1_ inscripto en su jersey y unos pantalones ajustados color blanco. Cuando se puso el casco, nuevamente tambaleó pero rió, cuando Noah le dió una suave palmeada como bienvenida.

\- _No te ves tan mal-_ agregó el chico del mohicano mientras ataba sus botines. Ella ocupó un banco con cuidado y lo imitó- _¿están seguras de esto?-_ les preguntó mirándola a las tres, que terminaban de alistarse junto al resto del equipo-

\- _¡Muy listas!-_ respondió ella de un salto y alzando sus brazos. Finn le rodeó el hombro y la arrastró hasta formar un círculo, con los demás sumándose-

\- _Nuestro primer partido es con el último campeón-_ dijo él- _asique ustedes manténganse a un lado-_ les dijo a ellas pero Rachel lo miró enojada. Finn bajó las viseras blancas de su casco y ella apretó los dientes-

\- _¡Patearemos traseros!-_

\- _Tenemos el espectáculo de medio tiempo en que las porristas han trabajado. Luego retomamos el partido y sin importar el resultado con el que habíamos terminado el primero, tenemos que ganarlo ¿estamos de acuerdo?-_

A Rachel le pareció fascinante como todos juntaron sus manos en el centro y las elevaron en un grito, hasta que Puck chocó sus cascos y nuevamente volvió a flaquear.

\- _A la cancha ¡vamos! ¡A patear traseros!-_ ordenó Finn y ellas los siguieron-

Afuera, mientras corrían para entrar a la cancha, lo miró todo con sorpresa. Así se sentía oír los alaridos de admiración, provenientes del público y aclamando por ellos. Por ella ahora. Quizá así se sentía cuando ocupara un escenario de Broadway y, sonriente mientras continuaba avanzando, se imaginó recibiendo los aplausos tras terminar un show.

Volvieron a formar un círculo y, tras romperlo, buscó con la mirada al escuadrón que, como siempre, alentaba desde un costado. Descubrió a Quinn mirándola, a lo lejos pero esta vez no parecía enérgica y contenta como cada partido. Sin embargo ella le alzó su brazo y, tras mantenerlo un rato en la posición, la rubia se dió por vencida y le sonrió, sacudiendo sus porras blancas con efusividad.

Se colocó tras David Karofsky y cuando el silbato de comienzo sonó, los griteríos aumentaron y la sorprendieron. Pestañeó varias veces para intentar entenderlo todo pero, cuando quiso avanzar, se estrellaron contra su hombro derecho y la derrumbaron al instante.

\- _¿Eres una chica?-_ le preguntaron mientras ella continuaba en el suelo-

\- _¿Tienes algún problema con eso?-_ musitó con esfuerzo y estirando su brazo para que la ayudara a ponerse de pie. Pero el chico gesticuló confundido y se alejó, corriendo tras el balón y riendo-

\- _Arriba, Rachel-_ la ayudó Marley. De pie, descansó las manos en sus muslos y recuperó al aire, antes de correr por donde Finn le señalaba-

A pesar de que podían estar exclamando por ella y alentándola, estaba segura que el dolor físico y el ardor en sus codos y rodillas no sería un sello tampoco en Broadway. Sin embargo continuó corriendo, a pesar de no terminar de comprender las reglas del juego. Era la causa de ayudar a sus compañeros lo que la incentivaba y competir sanamente, como solía decir su padre y sin importarle el resultado.

Pasaron minutos, largos y eternos minutos en que solo corría de un lado a otro y sacudiendo sus brazos, exigiendo el balón que nunca llegó. Más de cuatro veces había caído cuando miró el tablero y faltaban otros minutos aún para terminar el primer tiempo.

Permaneció en medio de la cancha, moviendo sus ojos al ver los demás jugar hasta que de repente el número 15 de su equipo corría hacia ella.

\- _Te toca, Berry-_ la sorprendió Noah golpeando el balón contra su pecho y ella lo resguardó. Miró hacia ambos lados y se preguntó hacia dónde debía correr. Tras los brazos alzados de sus compañeros, del otro lado de la cancha, Beiste arrojaba su planilla derrotada y maldecía mientras caminaba. Desvió su vista a Quinn, que continuaba alentándola y le señaló su lado izquierdo-

Quiso correr, obedeciéndole pero dos brazos rodearon su cadera y un casco golpeó su abdomen, arrojándola en un golpe seco contra el césped.

Se oyó el silbato y a pesar del mareo que estaba atravesándola, escuchó a Finn reclamarle al equipo contrario su brusquedad mientras el árbitro intentaba separarlos.

Luego de unos segundos, con sus extremidades estiradas rectas y en cruz, vencida, el rostro del hombre intervino en su vista al cielo y meneó sus brazos.

\- _Afuera, niña-_ le ordenó. Noah la cargó sin problemas y el final del primer tiempo se adelantó unos segundos. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar hasta el interior del Instituto nuevamente. Cada parte de su cuerpo le dolía y la cabeza sobre todo, estaba segura que cuando se liberara del caso un gran chichón se formaría en ella.

\- _¡Afuera, afuera todo el mundo!-_ escuchó de repente a Quinn cuando la dejaron acostada sobre uno de los bancos de los vestidores- _Dije afuera-_ insistió la rubia pero no divisó a quién- _¿estás contenta, Berry?-_ le reclamó al cerrar de un portazo y oyó más ruidos, de unos botes y envases cayendo. La porrista buscaba algo en un casillero y luego la vió sentarse a su lado- _¿te pregunté si estás contenta?-_ ella cerró los ojos y sonrió, antes de moverse con total esfuerzo en una afirmación-

\- _Casi hago una anotación-_

\- _¿Qué? Casi pierdes la vida, eso es lo único que ibas a anotar-_

\- _No-_ rió sosteniendo sus costillas- _casi hago una anotación pero me derribaron antes-_

\- _¿Te derribaron? No lo creo ¿en qué momento?-_ ironizó Quinn alzándole la camiseta y dejando su abdomen descubierto- _tienes moretones y raspaduras, felicidades Berry-_

Ella permaneció en silencio y oyendo las protestas de la rubia, mientras movía sus brazos haciendo algo y que no podía ver por la molestia del casco. Quinn se lo quitó, sin producirle esfuerzo y lo dejó a un lado.

Sintió su mano inspeccionándole la cabeza y otra vez refunfuñado al descubrir algo de humedad. Le mostró sus dedos, con apenas un poco de sangre y luego negar con frustración.

\- _¿No tienes un espectáculo de medio tiempo que hacer?-_ le preguntó mientras Quinn mojaba un trozo de algodón-

\- _Santana se encargará de el. Es agua oxigenada ¿de acuerdo? No arderá-_ asintió y la vió acercarlo a su abdomen. Pero dió un grito al instante, cuando efectivamente notó que era alcohol y la rubia presionaba con fuerzas para que no la alejara- _quédate quieta-_

\- _¡Quinn! Dios, arde ¡sácame eso!-_

\- _No. Lo necesitas en tus brazos, tus piernas y tu boca. Eres una desconsiderada, Rachel ¡te dije que no lo hicieras!-_ sin embargo ella apretó sus labios y desistió de responderle. Todo el cuerpo le ardía, dolía y Quinn gritándole solo lo empeoraba-

Lanzó una bocanada de aire, cuando finalmente el algodón se alejó y miró con enojo a la rubia.

\- _A mi no vengas con esa cara-_ sentenció la porrista- _tú te lanzaste a tu propia muerte, solo estoy ayudándote-_

\- _En realidad no lo haces. Haces que en verdad que todo me duela más-_ susurró. Quinn apretó los dientes para no continuar y ella arrojó sus brazos a cada lado del banco, rozando el piso y dándose por vencida- _lo siento-_

\- _Entonces qué ¿sigo ayudándote o qué?-_

\- _Déjalo así, tengo que salir de vuelta en unos minutos-_

\- _¿Es en serio?-_ la detuvo Quinn por los hombros cuando se sentó y regresándola de espalda al banco- _no, basta ya Rachel-_

\- _Pero ellos…-_

\- _No seguiré ayudándote si vuelves a salir-_ la amenazó la rubia en referencia que no continuaría siendo su enfermera personal. Cuando Quinn alzó una ceja, esperando porque dijera algo, ella suspiró y asintió-

\- _Está bien pero hazlo con cuidado-_

\- _¿Te aguantas unos golpeas allá afuera y no un poco de ardor aquí dentro?-_ se burló la rubia repasando con su pulgar la herida que iba a curar ahora. Rachel permaneció callada y sin intenciones de seguir discutiendo. Por eso cuando sintió sus labios aprisionando los de ella, cerró los ojos y disfrutó el momento, palpando algo de molestia en su boca pero reconfortándose con la suavidad de Quinn-

La rubia dejó el algodón húmedo sobre un golpe en sus costillas y calló su posible griterío con un beso; que apenas pudo responder. Sin embargo dejó una mano en su espalda baja y le impidió que se alejara, alargando el contacto más de lo que podía aguantar.

\- _¿Sabes qué significa que tu camiseta tenga el número 1?-_ le preguntó Quinn seductoramente contra sus labios. Ella solo emitió un jadeo- _el número más bajo debe salir con la capitana de las porristas-_ agregó rodeando su mejilla y volviendo a besarla.

Justo cómo lo venia planeando hace días: salir con Quinn. Habían pasado dos semanas de aquella cita y las posibilidades de cómo lo haría era lo único que la detenía y la hacían dudar. Ella quería hacerlo con una canción, en el club glee y cantándole el clásico _All my loving_ , el mismo con el que Leroy se declaró a Hiram en una cena. La banda exitosa de la juventud de sus padres era de sus favoritas también y conocía cada canción de memoria, por eso había elegido una de ellos.

O podía hacerlo en privado, bajo la acostumbrada excusa de sus cupos y con la idea de rejuntar las últimas rosas que Quinn le había regalado y regresándoselas, en un acto sincero de confianza y libertad.

No importaba cómo. Quería hacerlo y, mientras la rubia movía sus labios con cuidado y con las manos acariciaba su torso desnudo, mandó al diablo aquellas posibilidades y lo redujo todo al momento. El que le hubiese dicho aquello del número y la relación que la unía a la porrista líder debía significar algo. Una especie de indirecta, quizá, que tomó como aquel balón que Noah le tendió y ahora volvía a tener dos opciones: dejar que alguien llegase y se lo arrebatara o marcar una anotación.

Con sus dedos deslizándose bajo la falda de Quinn y apretándola ligeramente contra ella, supo que no podía volver a dejar que la lanzaran derrotada.

Rompió el beso con brusquedad y la rubia la miró sorprendida, antes de estirarse para reiniciarlo:

\- _¿Quieres ser mi novia, Quinn?-_ le preguntó con el temblor en su voz y la porrista se detuvo justo sobre su boca y, traspasando la mirada desde ella a sus ojos, la observó en un ligero titubeo-

Desde afuera, logró oírse el inicio del espectáculo de medio tiempo y, al saber que todos se entretendrían con eso, Quinn sonrió gustosa y atrapó su nuca, tirando levemente contra ella:

\- _Esto no significa que debas volver a jugar_ \- le dijo sellando sus labios nuevamente y regresando las caricias a su cuerpo. Mientras intensificaban el beso, ambas sonrieron en el, asegurando que el espectáculo no era interesante allí afuera.

Lo emocionante acababa de suceder allí dentro.

* * *

 **Otro caps queridisimas lectoras. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, son un amor, se merecen una nueva foto Achele porque la que subió Lea con el gigo mmm, las redes sociales deberían censurar esas cosas que nadie quiere ver..La cara WTF de Sheila me representa**

 **Farfadette12: Despues de este fic subiré el de zombies porque me faltaba título nada más y no es muy largo. Saludos!**

 **AchelePink: Jajaja igual lo de Emma hacia Lea es admiración, ella misma dijo que le pidió a la pelona trabajar juntas y que veía glee por Lea tambien. Por eso me encanta es mas Leanatic que yo. Lo único que podes shipear sin sufrir es Jerrie (mis nanditas) y Buttahbenzo, necesito que esas dos tambien se casen. Y Larry obvio, no se puede andar por la vida sin shipear Larry. Saludos!**

 **QuinnB2889: Fijate que en el primer cap se aclara que Rachel es lesbiana, su servicio es solo para chicas y Quinn había visto salir felices a muchas de la casa de la morena. Entonces lo dedujo "servicio" + su orientación sexual**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen (lamentablemente o sería como la pelona y retendría a Lea pero la cagaría a pedo cuando habla de Matty #Matty o sea NO, a nadie le importa el tipo ese) **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	25. Bajo sus encantos

Cap. XXV: "Bajo sus encantos"

Es el último año en McKinley y tenía su trabajo dentro de el. Por eso, estando a diez días de navidad, selló su último cupo y por el cual se había pasado trabajando desde la noche anterior. No en el solo, en un total de 15 más. Quizás estaba siendo demasiado optimista pero, en épocas de fiestas navideñas, todo el mundo soñaba más allá de lo que debería.

Acomodó los sobres en una carpeta y decidió que esa sería la que llevaría en mano, para acceder más rápido a sacar y entregarlos luego. Dejó su cuarto, manteniendo el entusiasmo con el que se había despertado y ocupó la cocina por su desayuno.

\- _Buenos días, adorables padres ¿han visto el sol hermoso que nos acompaña hoy? Mmm, esto sabe delicioso-_ agregó al tomar una galleta y darle una mordida. Leroy la miró por sobre el periódico que estaba leyendo e Hiram con la taza sobre sus labios, inmóvil y sorprendido- _¿sabían ustedes que tienen una hija que los ama? Deberían saberlo-_ terminó dejándole un beso en la mejilla a cada uno antes de abrir la heladera-

\- _Rachel ¿estás bien? -_ le preguntó Leroy-

\- _En perfecto estado, padre ¿por qué lo preguntas?-_

\- _Bueno hoy estás…más contenta de lo normal-_ continuó él- _es decir, siempre estás contenta pero hoy…-_

\- _Error, padre-_ lo cortó ella- _hoy estoy feliz, no contenta-_ aseguró con una sonrisa y ambos hombres se miraron-

\- _Ajá-_ murmuraron los dos- _¿y por qué razón, cariño?-_ continuó Hiram- _¿te darán alguna calificación? ¿te dieron ayer alguna buena? ¿tienes audiciones? ¿de que se trata, hija?-_

\- _Simple-_ respondió Rachel alzando los hombros- _su hija tiene novia-_ juntó sus manos, emocionada y esperó por la reacción de alguno. Leroy comenzó a toser, tras atragantarse con el desayuno y, luego de unos segundos, Hiram balbuceó una especie de felicitación-

\- _¿Qué has dicho?-_ inquirió Leroy-

\- _Dije que tengo novia. Ahora la tengo, desde ayer, en realidad-_ agregó con una sonrisa- _¿no van a felicitarme?-_

\- _¿De quién se trata?-_ continuó su padre. La morena pestañeó, él no sonaba contento como lo estaba ella interna y externamente ¿cambiaba algo de su felicidad si le decía de quién se trataba? Ensanchó una sonrisa mayor, por supuesto. Se trataba de Quinn, ella era su novia y no se había fijado en otra chica para que ocupara ese lugar. Asique se acercó él, robándole algo de su té y luego le respondió- _¿acaso tus golpes tienen que ver con eso?-_

\- _No, papá, no tienen nada que ver con eso-_ musitó. En su rostro, sobre su ceja izquierda, una pequeña venda se adhería cubriendo un rasguño que la misma Quinn colocó tras el partido en el que ella no participó los minutos del segundo tiempo- _¿Por qué quieren conocerla? ¿le harán preguntas? No quiero que la incomoden-_

\- _¡Por supuesto que le haremos preguntas!-_ aseguró Leroy y ella rodó los ojos. Él, el menos sonriente de los dos, el más protector y quién siempre evitaba la conversación de las relaciones, posiblemente a él no le cayera nada bien si dijera de quién se trataba- _¿Quién es, Rachel?-_

\- _¡Leroy!-_ lo reprendió su esposo y poniéndose de pie. Él la abrazó con una sincera sonrisa y la morena sonrió. Hiram era la contraposición justa para Leroy y, a pesar de sus diferencias, el amor no parecía desaparecer- _ay, mi niña tiene novia ¿es linda? ¿te trata bien? ¿se conocen del Instituto?-_

\- _¿Se han besado?-_ preguntó Leroy con seriedad y ella lo miró con obviedad-

\- _Por supuesto que nos hemos besado. Muchas veces-_

\- _Eso quiere decir que…quizá se hayan visto muchas veces ¿la conocemos?-_ insistió Leroy-

\- _Sí-_ aseguró ella con su mayor sonrisa justo cuando el claxon de un auto se oyó. Rachel tomó nuevamente su carpeta y colgó su mochila- _es ella, me llevará al colegio hoy. Los quiero-_ agregó lazándoles un beso a ambos- _¡y no observen por la ventana!-_ ordenó. Conociéndolos, sabía que tan solo cruzar la puerta los dos mirarían y no sería muy difícil reconocer el coche de Quinn- _Buenos días-_ saludó a la rubia tras acomodarse en el interior del automóvil-

Se preguntó mentalmente si sería apresurado besarla como cualquier otra pareja lo hace tras un encuentro mañanero y, al verla morderse el labio inferior, se estiró hasta ella y le rodeó el rostro, fundiendo sus bocas en un beso que al parecer no era la única deseándolo.

\- _Buenos días, Rach-_ sonrió la porrista aún sobre sus labios. Ella le dejó una leve mordida y regresó a su asiento, sonrojándose mientras alisaba su falda ante el arrebatado momento - _¿estás bien?-_

\- _Ahora sí-_ aseguró y luego la vió alzar su mano, saludando hacia el interior de su casa y ella siguió la línea. Rodó los ojos, frustrada al ver a Hiram responderle el gesto y a Leroy mirándolas con sorpresa- _no puedo creer que me hayan desobedecido. Arranca por favor-_

\- _¿Desobedecido?-_ preguntó Quinn acelerando y alejándose de allí finalmente-

\- _Mis padres. Les dije que venías por mi pero que no nos espiaran ¡son unos niños!-_

\- _¿Y cuál es el problema?-_ rió la rubia- _ya me han visto en tu casa-_ ella se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la ventanilla ¿Cómo tomaría Quinn si le dijera que sus padres ya conocían su relación? ¿Le aterraría cómo sucedía tiempo atrás, con el resto del Instituto?- _¿Rachel?-_ insistió con una mano en su rodilla. La morena lanzó un suspiro y giró a verla-

\- _Les he dicho-_

\- _¿Les has dicho? ¿Qué les has dicho?-_

\- _Les he dicho que eres mi novia-_ murmuró y observó su reacción. La rubia dobló en la esquina del Instituto y le dedicó una mirada, sonriéndole sin ningún tipo de molestia-

\- _Está bien. También se lo dije a Frannie-_ ella parpadeó varias veces, hasta que Quinn detuvo el coche a un costado y volvió a sonreírle- _tus padres no son los míos, asique…no me da miedo que ellos lo sepan ¿cómo lo han tomado?-_

\- _Bueno, Hiram está feliz mientras yo sea feliz y además le caes bien-_

\- _A quién no-_ bromeó Quinn y ella rió- _¿y Leroy?-_

\- _Leroy…si vuelves a casa te sentirás una estrella de Hollywood, con él todo el tiempo tras de ti y haciéndote preguntas-_

\- _Bueno eso es…entendible-_ murmuró la rubia acariciando tras su cuello con nervios- _pero supongo que lo puedo superar-_ agregó quitándose el cinturón y estirándose hasta ella- _aparqué aquí porque en el estacionamiento del Instituto no podría hacer esto-_ le dijo antes de besarla nuevamente y sosteniendo su mejilla- _es decir, si podría pero…tendríamos público-_ aclaró reiniciando el contacto y ella entreabrió la boca, cediéndole el paso a su lengua inquieta y sintiendo la calidez de ambas fundirse. Suspiró, cuando Quinn pareció olvidar dónde se encontraban y comenzó a dejar su asiento, echándose contra ella con más ansias-

Rachel pasó sus brazos bajo los de ella y dejó ambas manos en sus hombros, intentando controlarla y controlarse a no ceder. Y no porque no quisiera o deseara, simplemente porque estaban a unos metros del McKinley y las palabras de su novia podían contradecirse, cuando cualquier alumno pasara y las viera.

Su novia, se repitió y no pudo evitar deslizar sus dedos en caricias, lentas y fantasmales hasta su cadera. La apretó ligeramente, sintiendo la intensidad en un nivel que costaría bajarlo y confirmándolo cuando los besos comenzaron a sonar ruidosos, desesperados por no separarse.

\- _Quinn…-_ musitó pero solo recibió una mordida en su labio inferior- _Quinn…-_

\- _¡Oigan!-_ se separaron al instante, asustadas cuando golpearon la ventanilla del asiento conductor- _dejen el espectáculo, la clase ya va a empezar-_ rodaron los ojos, al ver a Santana riendo del otro lado y luego alejarse-

\- _Tu amiga es…._ -

\- _Sí, también la odio justo ahora-_ gruñó Quinn quitando la llave y mirándola una vez más- _¿vamos?-_ asintió, tomando sus cosas y abandonando el coche- _¿qué llevas allí? –_ le preguntó caminando a su lado y señalando su carpeta. Rachel encogió sus hombros y sonrió-

\- _Cupos-_

\- _¿Cupos?-_

\- _Sí, queda una semana para navidad y es mi época favorita. Las luces de colores, los pinos adornados con grandes bolas brillantes, los muñecos de Santa ¡todo es emocionante!-_

\- _¿Te gusta la navidad?-_ preguntó Quinn gesticulando confundida-

\- _¿A quién no?... ¿a ti no te gusta?-_

\- _Bueno… no lo sé ¿qué tiene de divertido todo lo que acabas de decir?-_

\- _¿Estás hablando en serio?-_ inquirió con una sonrisa burlona. Quinn asintió, mientras ingresaban al Instituto y recibían algunas miradas- _bueno, verás lo divertido hoy, cuando tu novia entregue sus cupos-_ alardeó guiñándole un ojo y continuando el camino rumbo a su salón. Allí, bajo la puerta, volteó a verla y descubrió a la rubia aún mirándola, admirada y ansiosa porque aquel suceso pasara-

Rachel movió su cabeza, en saludo y Quinn se mordió el labio, antes de dar media vuelta e ingresar a su salón. Cuando ocupó su lugar y abrió la carpeta, cerciorando los sobres aún allí, sacudió su pie contra el piso; esperando porque la campana del receso sonara cuanto antes.

* * *

 _ **"…bueno, verás lo divertido hoy, cuando tu novia entregue sus cupos…"** _ ¿Eso le había dicho Rachel una hora atrás? Lo que estaba viendo no era nada divertido y, por el contrario, solo quería llegar a ella y sacarla de allí, destruyendo el adorno a su alrededor si fuese posible también.

Quinn empuñó las manos a sus costados y avanzó a lo largo del pasillo, donde una fila de chicas aguardaba su turno por Rachel, que las atendía detrás de un pequeño puesto, como aquel que Finn había hecho el año anterior para subastar besos. La diferencia, es que el mariscal había juntado solo un dólar. Y su novia ahora llevaba por más de quince compañeras esperando, superando ampliamente el fracaso de Finn.

\- _¿Qué estás haciendo?-_ le reclamó cuando llegó a ella, ignorando los murmullos de las demás al colarse entre la fila-

\- _¡Hola, amor! ¿Quieres un cupo? Seis dólares cada uno o llevas la promoción de dos a diez dólares-_ Quinn infló su pecho ¿estaba vendiendo más de uno a una misma persona? Movió su mandíbula de un lado a otro, aguantándose las ganas de protestar aún más y convertirlo todo en escándalo. También la había llamado de aquella dulce manera y no podía obviarlo. Se mordió los labios, estirándose sobre el puesto cuando otra chica chocó sus caderas y la alejó de un empujón-

\- _Dos para mí, Rachel-_ le dijo aquella rubia pagándole con una sonrisa. Quinn abrió la boca, observando como tras recibir los billetes, su novia recibía un beso en la mejilla de manera efusiva- _gracias, nos vemos luego-_

\- _Hasta luego, Steph-_ y encima la saludaba de esa forma ¿qué las conocía ahora a todas o qué demonios? ¿Desde cuándo era popular? La porrista rodeó el puesto y tomó el brazo de su novia, arrastrándola unos metros más atrás-

\- _¿Estos son tus dichosos cupos navideños?-_

\- _Así es-_ respondió la morena emocionada- _apenas he vendido dos pero bueno, el receso acababa de comenzar. Al parecer haber sido parte del equipo ayer me ayudó mucho. Quieres que te guarde dos ¿cierto?-_ le preguntó de manera juguetona mientras tocaba su hombro. Quinn observó el contacto y luego la sonrisa de la diva, que esperaba su respuesta con una ceja alzada-

\- _No, quiero que me los vendas todos-_

\- _¿Qué?-_ se burló su novia antes de reír fuertemente- _no puedes comprar todos-_

\- _¿Hay alguna ley o regla que me lo prohíba?-_ le preguntó con seriedad. Rachel apagó su diversión y gesticuló pensativa-

\- _No, claro que no pero…gastarías mucho dinero. Y te aburrirías, serían algo así como unas veinte canciones para ti sola-_

\- _Las quiero a todas, no me aburriría-_ aseguró quitando un billete de cien dólares y entregándoselo sin espera. La morena abrió sus ojos con sorpresa-

\- _No, no. No voy a permitir que….-_

\- _El cliente siempre tiene la razón, Rachel-_ la cortó ella. Desvió su vista un momento, cuando la fila comenzó a aumentar y las primeras chicas esperando se quejaban en voz alta- _¿cuántos cupos vas a vender?-_

\- _Solo veinte-_

\- _Bien, con esto alcanza-_ murmuró guardándole el billete en el bolsillo de su suéter y pasando a su lado. Quinn tomó todos los sobres que aguardaban en el puesto y regresó a la morena, plantándole un beso en los labios frente a las miradas ajenas- _guardaré esto en mi mochila Te veo en el almuerzo-_ le dijo antes de volver a besarla y alargando el momento por más tiempo, hasta oír las quejas de las repentinas seguidoras de su novia.

Se separó con un efusivo sonido y regresó por sus pasos, alzando el mentón y caminando con superioridad al pasar junto a ellas.

Mientras apretaba los sobres contra su pecho, sonrió: ese era el último año en McKinley y Rachel tenía su extraño trabajo dentro de el. El problema, es que nadie más iba a pagarle, porque ella no iba a dejar de contratarla.

* * *

Habían pasado más de dos horas dentro del centro comercial hace cuatro días atrás, con las últimas compras navideñas que Rachel le insistió y desde entonces no habían vuelto a verse. Las clases se habían tomado un pequeño receso desde el día del loco puesto de cupos de su novia y se extendería hasta pasada las fiestas. Solo se habían enviado mensajes y algunas llamadas a la noche, antes de dormir. Es que a la diva sin duda le gustaba esta época y se tomaba muy en serio los adornos y últimos detalles en su casa.

Y ella no quería intervenir. Sabía que Rachel trabajaba junto a sus padres y no pretendía interponerse en sus momentos familiares. Pero la extrañaba y a decir verdad demasiado. Quería volver a abrazarla, besarla y recibir toda esa descarga tranquilizadora que la morena disparaba en ella.

Pero ahora debía aguantarlo, porque la cena de noche buena acababa de terminar y aún faltaba el brindis junto a su familia, la costumbre que nunca faltaba más las felicitaciones luego. Otra hora más, quizá, desesperada esperando salir por su coche y directo a la casa de su novia.

Mientras su madre lavaba su delicada vajilla nueva y su padre buscaba su mejor botella de champán, ella miró a Frannie que ocupaba el living. Se puso de pie y se acercó, notando cómo mecía a Oliver y el pequeño dormía.

\- _Ey, has estado callada ¿estás bien?-_ echó su frente contra el brazo de su hermana y la abrazó sin molestar a su sobrino. Era la única al parecer que notaba cada cosa que le sucedía y también la única que lo preguntaba. Negó, contra el suéter caluroso que Frannie usaba en cada fiestas y se alejó cuando ella insistió en que le contara-

\- _Necesito ver a Rachel-_ susurró mirando la cocina, donde sus padres aún les daban la espalda y no las oían. Su hermana sonrió, pasando una mano bajo su mentón y fingiendo limpiar algo-

\- _Babeas más que Oliver cuando dices su nombre…. ¿han discutido?-_

\- _No, para nada. No hemos discutido nunca desde que estamos juntas. Solo… ¿ves por qué odio la navidad? Retrasa cientos de planes-_

\- _Cállate-_ la empujó suavemente Frannie- _tú no odias la navidad. Cuando eras pequeña e íbamos al centro comercial, eras la niña que más rápido corría por subirse a las piernas de Santa y pedirle tu regalo. Armabas el árbol y lo adornabas a tu gusto. Había navidad por ti, Quinn. Tú eras como…como la estrella en la punta del árbol-_

\- _No, esa es Rachel-_ bromeó haciendo reír a ambas. Cada vez que oía la palabra estrella, no podía evitar pensar en la morena y relacionarlo todo con ella-

\- _¿Rachel?-_ le preguntó Russel detrás de ellas. Quinn volteó enseguida, asustada al ver su rostro confuso- _aún no la traes a casa ¿cuándo piensas hacerlo?-_

\- _Am…no lo sé. Hemos estado bastante ocupadas con los estudios y trabajos de la escuela-_ balbuceó ella. Él chistó, contradiciéndola y llevó una copa a su boca-

\- _Tonterías, Quinn. Están en vacaciones…pero como sea, te he escuchado hablar varias veces de ella y en el teléfono. Asique me gustaría cerciorar por mí mismo que tan cercana es esta amistad-_

\- _Claro-_ murmuró viéndolo girar y regresar a la mesa. Ella volteó a su hermana, temerosa y recibió un ligero apretón en el hombro-

\- _Debes disimular más, Quinnie…oye, papá-_ lo llamó nuevamente Frannie- _iremos por unos pañales-_

\- _¿A esta hora?-_ preguntó Judy mientras dejaba la fuente de ponche sobre la mesa-

\- _Si, los necesito. Asique…quizá tardemos un poco hasta encontrar alguna tienda o farmacia abierta. Vamos, Quinn-_

Ella notó como todo pasó rápido. Desde la mano de su hermana que la arrastraba hasta detener su coche frente a la casa de los Berry. Y de repente Frannie dejó el automóvil y lo rodeó, hasta llegar a su ventanilla.

\- _¿Qué esperas? Baja-_ le ordenó y ayudándola a hacerlo. La vió ocupar el asiento conductor y luego miró a Oliver, que dormía plácidamente en el asiento trasero, sobre un coche seguro de bebé- _envíame un mensaje y vendré a buscarte. Iré a saludar unos amigos mientras tanto-_

Ella asintió aún algo aturdida, entre la emoción de saberse a pasos de su novia y la adrenalina de encontrarse con sus padres, luego de que estuviesen al tanto de su relación. Frannie dió dos bocinazos y se alejó. Quinn se aclaró la garganta, sacudiendo sus hombros y caminó hacia la entrada.

Sin embargo se detuvo, cuando la puerta se abrió y una sonriente Rachel comenzó a correr hacia ella. Tuvo que sostenerle, tras recibirla en un impacto y alejarla del piso, sintiendo las piernas de la morena rodeándole la cadera. Con las manos en su rostro, la diva buscó su boca y ella le respondió al instante.

Fue un beso desesperado, representando la situación del tiempo que pasaron alejadas y ansioso por más. Quiso recordárselo, decirle que la había extrañado pero su novia se lo impedía, tras aumentar la intensidad del encuentro a cada segundo que pasaba.

Cuando jadeó, por la falta de aire, Rachel se apiadó y se separó apenas, manteniendo sus frentes unidas y acariciando sus labios con los de ella:

\- _Feliz navidad-_ le dijo y la morena unió una vez más sus bocas antes de regresar al suelo-

\- _Feliz navidad, Quinn. Aunque todavía, en realidad, aún faltan algunos minutos-_ la rubia sonrió, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros y pegándola a ella-

\- _¿Has bebido, Berry?-_

\- _¿Yo?-_ le preguntó algo ofendida- _¿cómo crees? ¡por supuesto que no!-_

\- _Tranquila, solo lo decía por el recibimiento-_ bromeó y la diva golpeó con diversión su abdomen-

\- _Lo siento, es que…hacía algunos días que no nos veíamos-_

\- _Y me extrañabas, admítelo-_

\- _¿Es que acaso tú no?-_ inquirió alzando el tono algo sorprendida y ella rió, antes de abrazarla completamente y esconderse en su cuello. Inhaló en ese cálido y suave lugar, el perfume característico de la diva y le dejó un beso, antes de otro y uno más, en un camino de ida y vuelta hasta su hombro-

\- _Y mucho-_ le aseguró llegando hasta su mentón y mordiéndolo levemente. Rachel sujetó su nuca, para reiniciar el beso pero se alejaron asustadas, cuando la primera explosión en el cielo dió inicio a los fuegos artificiales. El reloj de la plaza central, a unos metros, comenzó su sonido de medianoche: la navidad había llegado- _ahora sí, feliz navidad-_ le dijo atrayéndola nuevamente y besándola, bajo la iluminación esplendorosa de las luces sobre ellas-

Era justamente así como se sentía cuando Rachel invadía un centímetro de su piel y además la besaba: todo oscuro e iluminado por fuegos artificiales y luces de colores. Cientos de luces de colores que no terminaban de apagarse. Incluso cuando el beso cesaba y se separaban, incluso alejadas no dejaba de ser colorido.

Los vecinos comenzaron a salir de sus casas, felicitándose unos a otros como cada año y ella giró a Rachel, abrazándola por detrás y observaron el cielo, cubierto completamente por los fuegos y formas de colores, fusionando y explotando una y otra vez junto a otros.

Con sus manos en el abdomen de su novia y las de ella entrelazándolas, no fue muy difícil para los Berry descifrar lo que sucedía cuando se detuvieron a su lado. Quinn los miró, nerviosa pero no se alejó de la morena, por lo que ambos hombres le sonrieron y le alzaron una copa, antes de compartir un abrazo entre ellos.

Ella les devolvió el gesto y volvió sus ojos al cielo pero la atención a Rachel. La apretó ligeramente y dejó el mentón en su hombro, generándole una cosquilla que la hizo sacudirse:

\- _Te quiero, Rachel-_ le dijo contra su oído y dejándole otro beso en la mejilla. Pero su novia no respondió y permaneció inmóvil. Ella alejó su rostro, esperando porque reaccionara y le respondiera. Porque deseaba internamente que Rachel le respondiera. Y lo mismo-

* * *

 **Otro cap queridisimas lectoras, y quizá, solo quizá ya estemos en los últimos diez. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, son un amor y muchas gracias a las que vienen dejando rws desde otras historias..No extrañen el sexy time que va a volver en el proximo cap y por todo lo que no ha habido desde hace rato..**

 **ACHELE: Jajaja leí tu comentario con una depresión tremenda...se me haría raro escribir sus nombres en vez de Faberry, por eso no quiero hacer una historia Achele, igual para mí Lea ya dió vuelta la pagina con el tema, asique sería otra razón. Y además ahora shippeo Robchele, sería traición escribir sobre Achele jajaja..Saludos!**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen (lamentablemente y hubiésemos tenido Faberry más Faberry y nada de Klaine ) **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	26. Hormonas de San Valentin

Cap. XXVI: "Hormonas de San Valentín"

¿Por qué la gente no puede detenerse después del primer beso? ¿Por qué un beso enamora y aumenta los sentimientos? ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre un beso y una sonrisa? ¿Por qué un beso culmina en el amor cuando la sonrisa hizo todo el camino? ¿Por qué la fuerza sobrenatural, exagerada y libre de un beso lo excusa todo?

Es increíble que en un acto tan tímido, nuestros monstruos más vergonzosos desaparezcan y se alimenten día a día de lo mismo, de la sensación con la que fueron creados y mueran cuando nosotros lo decidimos. Siendo posiblemente el único momento en que jugamos a ser Dios para establecerlo y luego tomarlo en destrucción.

Es el camino de ida que emprendes y del que por seguro no regresas, en el que irónicamente el cansancio físico no existe ni tu mente se agobia. El camino transita por otro lado y quizá te pise el órgano que necesitas. O tal vez tu corazón lo pise a el y el final feliz de los eternos cuentos de amor ocurra.

Entonces ¿por qué la gente no puede detenerse después del primer beso? Simple: porque no quiere, porque no puede y porque el camino está siendo atravesado y, dejarlo a la mitad, sería como pagar un boleto y cederle el lugar a alguien que no lo merece. Convirtiéndose en la acción más tonta, ingenua y de la que no hay regreso porque ¿qué sucedería si observáramos todo desde fuera de ese estación y a nuestra viaje ser usurpado por alguien más? Las millas que recorrió después de la partida no se devolverían para nuestro turno.

Quinn no supo cuánto tiempo llevaba así, abrazada a la cintura de su novia y recibiendo un beso que no podían romper. Podía sentir el cosquilleo en su estómago, el frío en su espalda y las palpitaciones aceleradas que Rachel iniciaba, detenía y volvía a marchar con cada movimiento de la mano tras su cuello.

Le había dicho que la quería, porque la quería y, como cada cosa que sucedía cuando con ella estaba, la inconsciencia le ganaba y revelaba sus sentimientos. Su boca no se equivocaba cuando le hablaba y le soltaba la mano a las agresiones que alguna vez le dedicó, asegurándole ahora sin miedo que las cosas habían cambiado.

El paisaje se había transformado. Ya no oía los fuegos artificiales sobre ella ni los vecinos con sus alaridos por las copas de más ¿cuánto tiempo llevaban besándose entonces? No lo sabía porque no estaba contándolo y no le interesaba saberlo. A cambio, pequeñas gotas heladas caían sobre su cabeza, sobre su nariz y estaban generándole temblor en las manos de Rachel.

La apretó más contra ella, sintiéndola pasionalmente de su pertenencia y la lengua de la diva ingresando a su boca le devolvió el mismo pensamiento, le entregó la misma seguridad y le ordenó continuar bajo ese mando. Se sentía como días atrás, en el centro comercial y sobre las escaleras mecánicas donde, si ella no saltaba, alguien más lo haría por ella. Allí era un simple motor que a veces dejaba de funcionar. Ahora era Rachel y que, totalmente diferente, jamás se detenía.

\- _Chicas-_ escuchó metros más atrás. Era Leroy o Hiram, tal vez, con un pequeño temblor por el frío en su voz- _está nevando. Vengan a tomar algo caliente-_

Ninguna hizo caso a sus palabras y ella rodeó la cintura de su novia con un brazo, dejando la otra mano en su mejilla y transmitiéndolo que no quería seguirlo. Pasaron segundos, en que la morena se sostenía también tirando de su abrigo y tampoco rompía el contacto; por lo que, con un notable suspiro, el hombre que las llamó se adentró y cerró la puerta.

Abrió los ojos, aún cegados por el momento y volvió a cerrarlo, confirmando como, efectivamente, a pesar de la oscuridad, la duda de avanzar se esfumaba.

Con un desliz tibio y delicado, Rachel soltó su cuello y rozó sus labios, antes de separarse finalmente.

\- _Esa es…una buena respuesta. Mejor que las mías en clases de matemática-_ bromeó y la morena rió contra su pecho. Ella bajó su mirada y cuando recibió la de Rachel, pasó su pulgar por sobre su labio inferior; que temblaba y sus dientes comenzaban a chocar en consecuencia de la nieve- _tienes frío-_ la diva negó ligeramente y ella sonrió, aún mintiendo se veía dulce, abrazable y besable por mucho que esas palabras no existirían pero como con ciertas canciones, Rachel hacía que cualquier cosa sonara bien- _sí, tienes frío-_

\- _Solo un poco-_

\- _Ya ve adentro o terminarás como Jack Torrance-_

\- _Hum, quizá mi padre tenga un hacha en su portillo-_ Quinn rió, apretándola nuevamente entre sus brazos y la guió hasta la puerta. Allí, con una mano en el picaporte y otra en la cadera de su novia, elegir cual tirar no era difícil y realmente seguir con el frío en ambas sería la opción preferida- _podrías pasar a tomar algo ¿quieres?-_

\- _Me encantaría-_ suspiró- _pero para mis padres estamos con Frannie buscando pañales. Vendrá a buscarme cuando le avise y…-_ se detuvo, cuando en la vereda su coche apareció y su hermana dió unos bocinazos- _bueno, quizá se me adelantó un poco-_

\- _Mucho para mi gusto-_ musitó Rachel pero sacudiendo su mano en saludo a la mayor de las Fabray-

\- _Oye, Rach, con respecto a mis padres…-_ volvió a detenerse y limitarse la invitación a su casa, para que Russel finalmente la conociera. Estaba segura que la morena actuaría como siempre, con la educación y el porte que la caracterizaba y sus padres quedarían encantados con ella. Pero estaba segura también que Russel haría preguntas, como solía hacerles a Brittany y Santana e incomodarla o, en gravedad, terminar de decirle la relación sentimental que las unía, no entraba en sus planes-

\- _¿Qué pasa con ellos?-_ se interesó la morena chasqueando los dedos frente a ella-

\- _Nada. Solo que deben estar esperándome. Bueno, entonces…nos vemos luego. Por los cupos y esos, son veinte ahora-_

\- _Quinn-_ la detuvo su novia cuando balanceaba su cuerpo de un lado a otro- _ya no tienes que poner mi trabajo como excusa-_ resopló con diversión y asintió, acercándose a ella y besándola sin aviso-

\- _Te quiero, Rachel-_ le repitió cuando su hermana volvió a sonar el claxon y hasta podía oír llamándola. Le dejó un último beso en su mejilla y se apartó, caminando con las manos en su abrigo rumbo al coche-

\- _Te llamaré luego-_ le dijo la diva mientras abría la puerta de acompañante- _¡Quinn!-_ volvió a detenerla, cuando intentaba subir- _Te quiero-_ le dijo y dibujando algo con uno de sus dedos, en el aire, como si desde allí pudiese verlo. Ella sonrió y se adentró, cerrando y notando las manos de su novia moviéndose en despedida-

\- _Dios santo, y yo que pensaba pasar por unos algodones de azúcar-_ se burló Frannie acelerando y alejándose finalmente- _¿para qué? Con ustedes tendré empacho por el resto de mi vida-_

Ella la miró, fingiendo molestia y luego se echó contra la ventanilla. Sonrió porque, más allá de lo literal, su viaje de ida había emprendido y ella no le había regalado el boleto a nadie. Ni regresaría por algún reclamo.

Solo continuaría viajando.

* * *

Tenía que ser la fecha, las decoraciones y las manos juntas de las demás parejas que veía todo el tiempo entrelazadas. Rachel no encontraba otra respuesta a los efectos que todo eso encendía en su interior. Porque debía tratarse de eso ¿de lo contrario qué irradiaba su deseo de hacerlo también cuando veía a Quinn en los pasillos?

Todo el Instituto estaba preparándose para San Valentín, el día de los enamorados que celebrarían por la tarde al parecer pero que habían comenzado desde esa mañana y sin importar la hora. Era 14 de febrero y, que la rubia no estuviese prestándole la atención debida, en realidad intensificaba más su envidia a las parejas felices que se paseaban por cada rincón.

Mientras escribía algo en su cuaderno de música, en la escalera de uno de los pasillos, Kurt se detuvo y se acomodó a su lado:

\- _Ey ¿qué haces?-_

\- _Buenos días, Kurt. Ahg, nada, solo…algo para las regionales-_

\- _Estoy ansioso por esa presentación ¿te imaginas si ganamos? ¡Las nacionales serán en New York! Debemos ganar, Rachel-_ la abrazó él emocionado- _porque debemos ir luego a la gran manzana-_

\- _Sí, lo sé, por eso estoy, algo así como…escribiendo una canción-_ Kurt se separó, sorprendido e intentó leer pero ella tapó la hoja con su brazo- _aún no está lista-_

\- _¿Hablas en serio? ¿Cantaremos algo original? Eso jamás se ha hecho. Por Barbra, Rachel ¡nos llevarás a la final!-_ rodó los ojos, deseando que se callara porque el resto de alumnado que pasaba los veía con rareza-

\- _Sí, sí, Kurt, bueno…aún no sé que tan bien quede. Creo que es muy cursi-_

\- _¿Cursi?...Oh, claro. La escribes pensando en Quinn ¿cierto?-_ ella abrió la boca con exageración y se sonrojó, cerrándola entre balbuceos y que generaban la risa en él- _¿harán algo hoy? ¿tienen planes?-_

\- _No lo sé-_ murmuró echándose contra la pared- _tiene la final de campeonato y Sue está exigiéndoles más de lo habitual. Está bastante ocupada en eso-_

\- _Aún no lo creo-_ confesó él acomodándose con seriedad y su mirada al frente. Rachel lo miró y Kurt le sonrió de perfil, logrando lo mismo en ella- _recuerdo que no me caía muy bien pero mi amenaza si te lastima, sigue en pie-_

\- _Me ha besado frente a algunas chicas ya-_

\- _Sí, chicas no populares. Sabe que frente a ellas puede hasta aplastar gatitos y nadie se lo reclamará-_

\- _¡Kurt, no! Quinn no aplastaría gatitos-_ susurró en defensa de su novia y él rió-

\- _Lo sé, pero bueno…supongo que me equivoqué y realmente te está cuidando-_

\- _Solo debías darle una oportunidad ¿lo ves?-_ él asintió, sonriente y luego se miraron confundidos, cuando los murmullos lejanos comenzaron a acercarse y se pusieron de pie. Abandonaron la escalera y avanzaron hasta un pequeño círculo, donde algunos comentaban por lo bajo-

Rachel pudo distinguir la voz de Santana, en burla y la risa de los demás. Se abrió paso entre ellos y frente a un pequeño espectáculo se detuvo, donde Sam y su novia eran los protagonistas. El chico rubio estaba arrodillado, con un granizado color azul cayendo desde su cabeza y con una rosa en dirección a Quinn. Agudizó la mirada, preguntándose por qué las porristas reían y, cuando su novia le dedicó unas palabras poco agradables a Sam, comprendió que él era el centro de su diversión.

Pestañeó y desvió su vista un momento. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Marley, que también lo miraba todo con sorpresa, pero las cosas entre ellas habían mejorado, por lo que suponía no se expondría a algo similar como lo que acababa de hacer Sam. Cuando volvió su atención a Quinn, su novia ya estaba viéndola y avanzaba hasta ella. Segura, liderando los pasos como estaba acostumbrada y corriendo de su camino a quién se atravesaba.

\- _Bien, perdedores, lárguense ya de aquí-_ ordenó Santana y en tan solo un segundo se vió sola ahora con Quinn, plantada frente a ella con ambas manos en su cadera-

\- _¿Está todo bien?-_ le preguntó y la rubia asintió-

\- _Sí, solo parece que Sam aún no entiende el concepto de ex novios-_

\- _Oh-_ musitó algo confundida- _pero él….-_ de repente su espalda se pegó a la pared y en su cadera las manos de su novia la inmovilizaron para un beso. Quinn unió sus labios con rudeza y haciendo caer su cuaderno. Atrapó su cintura como pudo y, para entonces, la rubia rompió el contacto y se alejó. Rachel abrió los ojos, con la respiración agitada y parpadeó varias veces, como si una descarga eléctrica le hubiese generado shock-

\- _Me preguntaba-_ le dijo la porrista en un tono juguetón y enredando un mechón de cabello en su dedo- _¿qué haremos hoy? ¿Podemos ver una película en tu casa? Podría hacer palomitas y llevar algunos dulces-_ la diva asintió, perdida en su sonrisa sugestiva y luego en la mordida de su labio. Quinn realizó un pequeño festejo ante su respuesta y luego le dejó otro beso, antes de alejarse tras el toque de campana-

Mientras la veía desaparecer, ladeó la cabeza y observó bajo su falda ¿siempre había así de corta?

* * *

 ** _"Sue nos agregó otra hora de entrenamiento, la detesto. Lo siento, te lo recompensaré otro día. Te quiero"_**

Rachel leyó el mensaje que Quinn acababa de enviarle y se echó de espalda a la cama: ella también detestaba a esa insoportable entrenadora y ahora lo hacía aún más. Pero no iba a decírselo ni reprocharle a la rubia por mucho que hubiese horneado galletas, preparado limonada como a la porrista le gustaba y alquilado una de sus películas favoritas. Quinn no tenía la culpa, se dijo. Después de todo era San Valentín ¿por qué su novia no querría pasar la tarde con ella?

\- _Mi novia-_ susurró con la mirada en el techo y sonrió. Llevaban dos meses saliendo y, como aquel primer día que la vió tras ingresar al McKinley, sus piernas temblaban de tan solo pensar en Quinn.

Era una relación estable, apenas con algunos reproches y una advertencia de la rubia porque no hiciera cupones para ese día, luego de que suponía que, así como en navidad, ella prepararía algunos por cada fecha especial. Ni siquiera lo pensó y acató su orden, después de todo, molestar a Quinn era bastante fácil pero regresar su buen humor, un trabajo pesado.

Recordó que la primera discusión fue cuando paseaban a Estrella por el parque y se soltó, para corretear sobre un charco de barro y luego regresó a la porrista, saltándole encima y ensuciando su ropa. Había sido un pequeño reclamo por parte de su novia que terminó ambas en el sillón de su casa, una en cada punta y luego de que la rubia se duchara. Aprovechando la bata, ella se acercó en busca de las pases y, por cada caricia que subía por el muslo pálido de Quinn, su respiración alterándose y los jadeos con su nombre cuando mordía su oreja, descubrió que eran movimientos exactos para la reconciliación.

En una ocasión, mientras ella se echaba a un lado, desnuda y sobre su cama y descansaba de un orgasmo, Quinn le dijo que su apetito sexual era mayor al de ella. Rachel volteó en ese instante, tras rememorarlo y hundió el rostro en la almohada ¿quién podía culparla? Consideraba a su novia la chica más hermosa y sexy de Lima. Desearla era sumar dos más dos y resolver matemática pura.

Con lo ojos cerrados y recordando la piel tibia y el cuerpo desnudo de Quinn, pretendió dormir y deseó que ese entrenamiento acabara cuánto antes: quería a la rubia con ella para confirmarle una vez más que sus antojos por tenerla en la intimidad no eran pasajeros.

Pasaron minutos, en que el sueño finalmente pareció vencerla e incluso allí, con la mente oscura y en otra realidad, continuaba pensando en Quinn ¿eso podía ser posible? Al parecer sí porque la rubia acariciaba sus mejillas y se besaban, como solía hacerlo cuando estaba despierta.

Como la última vez que hicieron el amor, una semana atrás, la porrista comenzó a intensificar el beso y de pronto se vió acostada en el escritorio del cuarto de su novia. Conocía su habitación pero jamás habían compartido más allá de un beso, por temor a que alguien de la casa las oyera o viera. Pero ahora estaba en su sueño y ella mandaba, por lo que cuando Quinn apretó sus pechos por sobre su camiseta, ella apretó las sábanas bajo la almohada y jadeó.

Comenzó a mecerse, su cuerpo contra el colchón no se sentía como las manos de su novia pero necesitaba aliviarse. Cuando la rubia separó bruscamente sus bocas y se hundió en su cuello, ella apretó sus piernas y gimió su nombre. Incluso en la intimidad de su sueño estaba cediendo a su voluntad y las manos de la rubia se movían con destreza, tocando cada parte de su torso mientras mordía su piel.

\- _Quinn…-_ gimió y aquel sonoro beso volvió a efectuarse. Abrió los ojos, confundida porque en el sueño estaba tironeando de su lóbulo y el ruido era imposible-

\- _Sí, soy yo…veo que estás pensando en mí-_ la voz ronca y pesada de su novia la volvió a arrojar contra la almohada. La fina línea de entender si todo era parte de un sueño dentro de otro o realmente estaba pasando, pesó en sus párpados y volvió a juntarlos.

Quizás era un sueño lúcido, había leído una vez de ellos. Son los sueños en que la consciencia no se apaga y con certeza el soñador sabe qué sucede, eligiendo poder despertar o continuar durmiendo. Sea lo que sea, pensó, prefirió que solo no se detuviera.

\- _Rach…-_ murmuró la rubia contra su oído y ella la sintió acomodarse en su espalda, en una carga completamente liviana- _¿qué soñabas?-_ le preguntó antes de dejar un beso en su cuello. La morena permaneció en silencio ¿cómo iba a decirle que la estaba imaginando en otro de sus encuentros sexuales? Eso solo pesaría, y sin peso sincero, en su consciencia- _era conmigo ¿cierto?-_

\- _Ajá-_

\- _¿Sabes lo que sueño cada vez que sueño contigo?-_ le dijo con un tono más bajo, provocativo y mientras acariciaba la parte interna de sus muslos. Ella apretó los dientes y recordó que aún llevaba falda, por lo que la intromisión de su novia estaba siendo accesible-

Lanzó un suspiro, en señal de que le dijera y aguardó unos segundos, antes de que Quinn hablara.

\- _Nunca llevas ropa-_ aseguró la rubia y ella sintió sus latidos detenerse bruscamente. Estaba confesándole que compartían los sueños porque, quizá, en realidad el deseo por la otra era difícil de controlar- _siempre hueles bien-_ estaba mintiendo, tal vez ¿cómo iba a olerla en un sueño? Iba a reclamárselo, a exigirle que inventara otra excusa cuando sintió su falda deslizarse hacia arriba.

Permaneció inmóvil, sintiendo el frío golpearle la parte baja de su espalda ahora expuesta y sintiendo las manos de Quinn acariciando bajo sus glúteos. Cuando la rubia se pegó totalmente a ella, la notó en el mismo estado, ambas en ropa interior y sus palpitaciones cerca.

La porrista regresó los besos a su cuello, lentos y sonoros besos que aumentaban el calor de su cuerpo, de su habitación y con pocas probabilidades a combatirlo.

\- _Tampoco llevo ropa-_ continuó Quinn su relato, buscando una de sus manos bajo la almohada y entrelazándolas. La otra hurgó en su abdomen, antes de colarse bajo su camiseta y llegar hasta sus pechos. La pasó una y otra vez sobre ambos, hasta hacerla sentir que convulsionaba si no se detenía porque el cosquilleo en ellos estaban atormentándola. Jadeó, apretando sus piernas por lo que la mano se deslizó hasta apretarse entre ellas- _¿no me vas a dejar pasar?-_ insistió antes de morder su hombro y ella separó las piernas, encorvándose levemente al sentirla llegar a su clítoris. La rubia hizo a un lado su braga y masajeó, lento y delicado sus labios inferiores primero para acelerarse después-

\- _Quinn…-_ gimió y dos dedos de la rubia la embistieron. Jadeó, sin aire y permanecieron quietas un momento, hasta que se acostumbrara a su pase sin aviso-

\- _Muévete, Rach. Te necesito también-_ le imploró con dificultad y ella lo hizo. Apretó el agarre que compartían y la otra mano la empuño a un costado, ejerciendo la fuerza necesaria para mover sus caderas.

Los minutos pasando y el ruido de sus flujos chocando contra los dedos de Quinn y los gemidos de la rubia escondidos en su cuello calló a ambas, era lo único que se oía en la habitación. Cuando la porrista alejó su mano y la embistió nuevamente, en un acto previo a recibir su orgasmo, ella juntó sus piernas y la encerró allí, dónde más la necesitaba y Quinn no dudó en su trabajo.

Otros minutos, otros sonidos de la cama chocando contra la pared y otros de los jadeos.

\- _Más rápido, Rach…-_ la oyó agotada, con su garganta seca y nuevamente la obedeció. La rubia mordió su hombro con fuerzas y sabía que ambas no le quedaría mucho antes de caer rendidas, por lo que solo se dedicaron a no separarse hasta llegado el éxtasis.

Sin embargo, alguien lo hizo por ellas.

\- _Rachel, cariño, ya llegamos con tu padre y… ¡Dios, Rachel! ¡Rachel, Dios Santo!-_ la puerta se abrió, se cerró al instante y ambas se alejaron con rapidez.

De un salto Quinn se paró en un lado del cuarto y ella en el otro, con sus pechos subiendo y bajando y sus rostros ardiendo de vergüenza.

\- _Hiram ¿qué son esos gritos?-_ oyeron del otro lado y Quinn se tapó la cara, escondiendo una sonrisa. Al menos las había visto Hiram, el sonriente y menos serio de los dos-

\- _Nada, nada, Rachel estaba…limpiando y me arrojó la escoba-_ respondió Hiram con la voz floja pero seguro en sus palabras- _Leroy, saldremos a cenar-_

\- _¿Qué? Pero si acabamos de hacerlo-_

\- _No me llené lo suficiente. Me quedé con mucha hambre, ese pavo con salsa blanca, dios ¡sabía exquisito!….vamos y estaremos aquí en una hora-_ agregó alzando la voz mientras se alejaban.

Rachel oyó la puerta cerrarse minutos después y miró a su novia ¡su padre la había descubierto moviéndose sugestivamente contra ella! Era sin duda el acto más vergonzoso que nunca superaría a lo largo de su vida.

\- _Bueno, eso fue…al menos fue Hiram-_ murmuró y Quinn alejó las manos de su rostro para observarla. Apretó su mejilla, en un gesto inocente y la rubia suspiró- _¿por dónde entraste?-_

\- _La puerta estaba sin llave-_

\- _Oh-_ eso significaba entonces que efectivamente se había quedado dormida porque sus padres estaban en casa cuando esperaba horas atrás por su novia. Pero cuando la oyó por primera vez decirle que sí, que era ella, todo desde allí era realidad-

\- _Esperé a que se marcharan y entonces entré. Asique prácticamente estuviste sola por un minuto-_

\- _Claro-_ musitó asintiendo levemente. Se miraron y, en tan solo unos segundos, regresaron a la cama mientras desnudaban a la otra con rapidez-

\- _¿Dijo una hora?-_

\- _Ajá-_ respondió antes de que la boca de su novia atrapara la suya y una rodilla se hundiera en su entrepierna.

Rachel cerró los ojos y soltó un gemido: toda esa desesperación tenía una excusa. Era culpa de las hormonas de San Valentín. No había duda.

* * *

 **Otro cap queridisimas lectoras. Muchas gracias por leer, comentar, follows y favs, son un amor!.. 9 para el final..**

 **ACHELE: No hay manera de que crea en paetzchele *vomita* las fotos son muy preparadas y a él lo visten igual que Cory en el PR, la remerita blanca, el jean y las botitas marrones, están re entrenados pobres. Obvio me gustaría que no fuese real, Lea se merece alguien que labure como ella no que le coma la billetera pero bueno, igual la banco y tengo la esperanza de que algun dia vaya a salir de la mano con otra chica. Gracias a vos por leer, saludos!**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen (lamentablemente o sería la persona más feliz del mundo con Lea cerca) **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	27. El cupo dorado

Cap. XXVII: "El cupo dorado"

Le había dicho a Rachel que debía dedicarse al canto y que se acostumbrara a los escenarios porque allí brillaría por su talento nato, ese en el que solo abría la boca y el tono de su voz salía sin esfuerzo alguno.

Pero lo cierto es que estaba equivocada.

Lo que mejor hacía Rachel con su boca era lo que estaba haciéndole ahora, mientras le sostenía sus caderas para que no se moviera y tenía la lengua enterrada en su entrepierna. Su novia estaba haciéndola gemir entre gritos y aferrarse a su sábana como si de nada más pudiera.

Llevaba escondida entre sus pliegues y cada vez que el orgasmo parecía alcanzarla, la diva se alejaba y le sonreía con burla, alargando el momento tortuoso para ella. Cuando de improviso dos dedos se hundieron hasta su punto placentero, arqueó su espalda y retuvo el aire, empujando la cabeza de su novia contra ella.

Con sus ojos apretados y su frente arrugada, lanzó un suspiro y se dejó caer agotada contra el colchón. El cuerpo entero le temblaba y el sudor caía por su pecho, prueba segura de que llevaban en ese encuentro algo más que unos minutos.

\- _¿A qué hora vienen tus padres?-_ le preguntó su novia pasando su lengua hasta llegar a su mentón. Ella se mantuvo en silencio, aún intentando recuperarse y cuando la insistencia de Rachel mordió su cuello, jadeó la respuesta-

\- _A las siete…para la cena-_ le dijo abrazándola cuando se recostó finalmente sobre ella-

\- _¿Crees que les caeré bien?-_ Quinn abrió los ojos y la observó. La mirada entusiasta y soñadora de su novia, así como tímida y nerviosa, la hicieron sonreír.

Habían acordado por fin una reunión para que Russel la conociera, frente a sus repetidas órdenes de que así lo quería. Y sería esa tarde jueves, luego de que él y Judy llegaran de sus trabajos y compartieran una cena.

Quinn le acarició la mejilla y le dejó un beso en los labios, antes de asentir con seguridad.

\- _Yo les caigo bien a tus padres ¿no?-_ bromeó y Rachel rodó los ojos-

\- _Si pero ellos ya saben de nuestra relación… ¿y si se me escapa algo con los tuyos?-_ le preguntó preocupada- ¿ _si te llamo de alguna forma cariñosa o intento besarte?-_

\- _¿Eso quiere decir que cuando me miras te olvidas de lo demás?-_

\- _No desvíes el tema, Lucy-_ la reprendió con un suave golpe en su abdomen- _moriría de vergüenza si me ven babeando por ti-_

\- _No te preocupes, es normal que lo hagas todo el tiempo-_

\- _¡Quinn!-_ exclamó ofendida y la rubia rió, tironeándola nuevamente cuando intentó separarse y dejándola sobre ella. Acomodó un mechón tras su oreja y acarició su mejilla. Rachel se sonrojó en un acto que le encogió el corazón, tan infantil y dulce y aún desnuda, como si olvidara que esa situación no fuese íntima también- _estoy algo ansiosa por esta noche y tú no ayudas a calmarme-_

\- _¿No?-_ repitió fingiendo seriedad- _¿quieres unos masajes? Los masajes relajan todos los nudos nerviosos-_

\- _No quiero masajes-_ aseguró cubriéndose con la sábana y dejando la cama- _¿puedo usar tu baño?-_ ella se sostuvo por sus codos y se alzó a verla, confusa ante tal pregunta-

\- _Pues sí ¿si no dónde piensas ducharte?-_ Rachel movió su mandíbula duramente de un lado a otro-

\- _Lo que quiero decir es…es que falta una hora para que ellos lleguen y tienes un baño en tu cuarto, Frannie está aquí y… ¿vas a ducharte conmigo?-_ alzó su ceja al instante y la morena desvió la vista sonrojada. Ciertamente su hermana estaba en el living, o posiblemente ya en el jardín con Oliver y estaba perdida en el tiempo pero quizá su novia tenía razón y debían ducharse cuánto antes-

Quinn dió un salto y caminó hasta ella.

\- _Berry, eso suena bastante indecente ¿lo sabes? ¿Qué nos había dicho tu padre cuando nos descubrió días atrás en tu habitación?-_ inquirió golpeando un dedo contra su mentón, pretendiendo recordarlo- _oh, sí…que no debíamos pasar juntas más de media hora en un cuarto, solas-_

\- _¿Estás bromeando? Almorcé contigo, llevamos más de una hora aquí desnudas y…-_

\- _Sí, sí, solo bromeaba-_ la cortó ella tomando su nuca y jalándola para besarla.

Sin romper el contacto, le quitó la sábana y la dejó caer, sintiendo las manos de su novia ahora bajo su espalda. Caminaron de esa manera hasta el pequeño cuarto de baño y, entre tropiezos y haciendo caer algunos cosas, llegaron a la ducha para, quizá, ahorrar tiempo y no continuar gastándolo.

* * *

Rachel inhaló y lanzó el aire, sacudiéndose los hombros y como si estuviese quitándose peso extra también. Quinn se detuvo frente a ella, masajeándolos ligeramente y sonriéndole:

\- _Tranquila-_ le dijo en un murmullo y ella no pudo evitar ladearse y mirar la puerta. Los Fabray acababan de llegar y ellas estaban esperándolos en el living, con Frannie y Oliver en el sillón- _solo….sé que no harás nada mal. Relájate ¿si?-_ asintió, aún algo temblorosa y la rubia le dejó un rápido beso en los labios.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió y Quinn se separó, acomodándose a su lado y sonriéndole a sus padres.

\- _Buenas noches, niñas-_ las saludó Judy e inmediatamente dejó las manos en sus hombros y un beso en cada mejilla- _tú debes ser, Rachel. Que bueno que estás aquí, con Russel llevábamos tiempo queriéndote conocer-_

\- _Es un gusto, señora….Buenas noches, señor-_ le dijo al hombre y él la miró un momento, antes de estirar su brazo y estrechar sus manos-

\- _Solo Russel, el señor es…para los señores-_ bromeó él pero con seriedad- _yo aún soy joven ¿cierto, cariño?-_ le dijo a Quinn besándole la frente antes de pasar a la cocina- _muero de hambre, vengan a cenar así te conocemos mejor, Rachel-_

Cuando Judy le dió una sonrisa y luego siguió a su esposo, su novia le alzó el pulgar y ella tragó saliva, esperando continuar igual el resto de la reunión.

\- _Quinn nos dijo que eres vegetariana-_ la sorprendió la mujer mientras se acomodaban y ella miró rápidamente a la porrista ¿había tenido esa consideración? Iba a recordarlo para recompensárselo luego- _¿Te han educado así o tú misma lo elegiste?-_

\- _Es una opción que mis padres me dieron y no dude en tomar-_ respondió sentándose al lado de su novia. En la punta, Russel fue el primero en recibir la cena por Judy y frente a ella Frannie, con Oliver en la pequeña silla alta y con seguridad para bebé-

\- _Russel ama el pavo-_ continuó Judy- _pero te preparé lasaña vegetariana, espero te guste-_

\- _Oh, señora, no debería haberlo hecho. Eso es…imagino que le tomó mucho trabajo-_ se lamentó ella-

\- _Para nada-_ rió la mujer, sirviendo el resto de los platos- _me gusta pasar tiempo en la cocina. De hecho, preparé una tarta de frambuesa y limón para después. Te gustará, ya lo verás-_

\- _No lo dudo-_ aseguró ella y observando a la madre de su novia tomar una bandeja del horno, retirando su lasaña y cortando una porción. Le pareció justo cómo la imaginaba: una madre dedicada y dulce, atenta como Quinn lo era con ella. Recibió su plato y le sonrió, antes de que la mujer se acomodara en la otra punta- _esto se ve delicioso-_

\- _Mi abuela me enseñó muchas recetas, a veces me gustaría que el legado continuara pero…bueno, a Quinnie ya lo conoces-_ Rachel miró a la rubia ¿acaso Judy pensaba que no sabía cocinar? Si supiera lo bien que preparó la ensalada y el arroz de aquella primera cita, o cualquier otro tipo de bocadillo que solía hacerle cuando estaban solas-

\- _¿Tu madre es igual de insistente que mi esposa, Rachel?-_ la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa y, que su novia detuviera el tenedor a medio camino y Frannie la mirara sin parpadear, no ayudaba en inventar una rápida respuesta. Podía decir la verdad, cómo siempre acostumbraba pero apenas estaba conociendo a ese hombre ¿le reclamaría luego a Quinn su aparente amistad? O podía mentir y pasar el resto de los días reclamándoselo, por negar a sus padres-

\- _No todas las madres son insistentes, papá-_ murmuró Quinn masticando finalmente-

\- _¿O acaso la abuela no lo era?-_ intervino también Frannie y él rió ligeramente, olvidando al parecer su cuestionamiento-

\- _Tu abuela tenía sus momentos. Una vez, cuando era pequeño…-_

\- _Te llamó por el nombre de tu hermano y te dió su comida-_ respondieron sus hijas a la vez, fingiendo la molestia de siempre escuchar la historia- _¿y se supone que eres joven?_ _Estás perdiendo la memoria-_ bromeó Frannie-

Él movió sus manos, restándole importancia y le dedicó su atención. Rachel tomó su copa, para intentar bajar la comida atorada en su garganta de los nervios pero yacía vacía y solo le dió una rápida e incómoda mirada a su novia.

Quinn se estiró a tomar la jarra de jugo, aquel liquido dulce de manzana que su madre siempre preparaba y le sirvió sin espera.

\- _Esto si que es algo nuevo-_ le dijo Russel señalándolas con el tenedor mientras ella bebía- _tu eres mejor amiga que Santana o Brittany, al parecer….bueno, entonces ¿comparten clases?-_

\- _Te había dicho que la clase de música, papá-_ musitó la rubia-

\- _Y también que tienes una voz alucinante-_ agregó el hombre mirándola. Rachel sonrió avergonzada y regresó su mano a la mesa cuando intentó dejarla en el muslo de su novia- _que eres la capitana y la más talantosa ¿te gusta mucho la música?-_

\- _Es mi pasión. Bueno, suelen decirme que soy muy intensa pero es que amo cantar. Creo que es un momento de liberación y tranquilidad que nada más me lo da. Me gustaría entrar en el legado que componen Patti Lupone y Barbra….Barbra es mi ídolo-_

\- _¿Barbra Streisand? -_ preguntó él interesado. Rachel asintió con entusiasmo y le alcanzó la canasta de pan a la que intentaba llegar-

\- _Sí, es mi ídolo de persona y profesional. Es tan completa y talentosa que…espere ¿usted la conoce?-_

\- _Ella y yo somos de la misma época, niña, por supuesto que sí. Hemos visto uno de sus espectáculos, en Broadway ¿cierto Judy? ¿Cuánto teníamos? ¿19? La invité a una primera cita y no puedo evitar decirme que no luego, para que comenzáramos a salir-_

\- _Oh, Dios ¿usted estuvo en Broadway?-_ le preguntó emocionada y tomando su brazos con ambas manos. Cuando Russel miró el contacto, ella se alejó al instante y se removió en su silla- _lo siento mucho-_

\- _No tienes por qué. Cuando estrenó Yentl, fui el único joven de mi grupo de amigos en llevar a su novia al cine y conocer la música luego-_

\- _¡Russel! No hemos visto esa película, gran mentiroso-_ se quejó Judy-

\- _Claro que no, mujer. Tú no eras mi novia en aquel entonces. Yo salía con Sonia, una del equipo…-_

\- _Papá-_ se quejaron ambas hermanas. Rachel volvió a tomar su vaso y rió tras el ¿dónde estaba el viejo y gruñón Russel Fabray? Aún no lo había descubierto pero este simpático suegro era por demás agradable. Suegro, se repitió mentalmente y comenzó a toser con el jugo-

\- _¿Estás bien, Rach?-_ se preocupó Quinn y acariciando su espalda-

\- _Sí, sí…lo siento-_

\- _Judy ¿qué les has puesto a su comida?-_ acusó Russel a su mujer y luego rió, transmitiéndola la diversión a ella- _y dime, Rachel ¿eres porrista también?-_

\- _Ah, no, no, señor. No soy parte del escuadrón de Quinn-_

\- _Está bien ¿y parte de qué equipo eres entonces?-_ reiteró él-

\- _Bueno, yo…no soy buena para los deportes-_ respondió con algo de miedo- _creo que el arte y los deportes no se llevan bien-_

\- _¿El arte?-_

\- _Cantar, hacer música, teatro… eso es arte. Broadway es mi destino luego del Instituto y hacia ello me estoy encaminando-_

\- _Oh, claro-_ chistó Russel- _por eso Patti y Barbra, sí, si, claro… ¿estudiarás en New York?-_

\- _Eso deseo-_ dijo emocionada y deteniéndose a mitad de camino cuando iba a volver a sacudir el brazo del hombre- _las luces de la ciudad, la noche que no duerme y los aplausos sobre un escenario. Sí, eso deseo-_

\- _Es lindo ver que tienes metas-_ se coló Judy- _como nuestra Quinnie para economía-_ Rachel dejó el tenedor a un lado y miró a la mujer, que palmeaba con orgullo la mano de su hija menor-

Desvió la vista a su novia. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca habían hablado del futuro de Quinn, siempre terminaba hablando de ella misma y la rubia solo la escuchaba ¿Quinn en economía? Se preguntó. Eso sería sexy, verla en traje de ejecutiva y con un maletín recorriendo empresas ¿Dónde se estudiaba economía en New York? No lo sabía pero pronto podrían comenzar a investigar en los sitios de internet.

\- _A Quinn le va muy bien matemáticas-_ dijo y su sonrisa comenzó a apagarse. Por eso le iba bien, le gustaban esas clases-

\- _Mi hermana le dará hospedaje en su casa, tiene una gran casa y allí podría estudiar tranquila-_ alardeó Russel y sonrió en dirección a la rubia. Bueno, quizá en realidad no compartiría departamento con Kurt y se mudaba con ella. O no olvidaría su mejor amigo y alquilarían en algún edificio cercano a la tía de su novia- _París tiene una de las Universidades más completas en cuanto a carreras económicas se refiere y Quinn logrará su objetivo consolidado correctamente allí dentro-_

\- _¿Paris?-_ balbuceó ella e intercalando la mirada entre él y su novia- _¿irás a Europa?-_

\- _Por supuesto que irá a Europa-_ se adelantó Russel pero ella continuó con sus ojos en Quinn. La porrista giró a verla y asintió, algo segura y algo dependiente, por lo que alejó su vista y observó su plato. Terminado ese año escolar, en tan solo unos meses ¿pasarían tiempo en continentes distintos? ¿Totalmente separadas? Tragó saliva y acomodó la servilleta en su muslo, evitando alzar la mirada hasta que volviera a secarse- y _será una gran talentosa en su rubro. No te sorprendas, Rachel que mientras estés en Broadway, te topes con un cartel de alguna prestigiosa empresa y el rostro de mi hija esté inscripto en el-_

\- _No lo dudo, señor-_ murmuró ella, hundiendo el tenedor en su lasaña- _mientras yo esté en Broadway y ella en Paris…no lo dudo-_

Después de eso, solo se limitó a escuchar a los padres de su novia, que hablaban ante el mutismo de ellas tres. Incluso Russel retomó la conversación de Barbra pero su entusiasmo se apagó y solo asentía a sus comentarios.

Inútil, como el resto de comida que aún aguardaba en su plato, las cientos de veces que Frannie limpiaba el rostro de Oliver solo para que volviera a ensuciarse un segundo después y como las sonrisas que le dirigía a Russel a pesar de que habían congeniado más de lo que no se imaginó, así de inútil creía que continuar hablándole se sentía.

De repente Quinn también calló y no hacía esfuerzos en cambiarlo. El momento incómodo del que ambas temían había llegado pero desde otro tema y, a decir verdad, ella lo sintió más cruel que cualquier otro.

\- _¿Segura qué eso sabe bien?-_ le preguntó Russel señalando su plato y ella pestañeó, antes de mirar su lasaña ya fría y completa. Los demás habían acabado su cena ya y solo ella vagó entre sus pensamientos, al parecer-

\- _Si, sí lo está. Señora, realmente lo está-_ agregó rápidamente mirando a la mujer- _pero creo…creo en realidad aún me imagino esa tarta de frambuesa y limón que ha dicho-_

\- _No hay nada más que decir, entonces-_ aseguró él y haciéndole una seña a su esposa- _sírvela, Judy, yo también muero por algo de eso-_

Luego de que la mujer quitara los platos de la cena y sirviera unos pequeños con una porción para cada uno, probó con fervor y no se cohibió de admirar el sabor. Fue Russel esta vez quien dejó una mano en su brazo y ella la sorprendida:

\- _Mi esposa limpia o cocina. Bueno, eres testigo de qué le sale mejor-_ bromeó él antes de hacer reír a todas.

El clima había regresado al inicio y continuaron degustando el postre entre conversaciones y risas. Hasta que Oliver comenzó a cerrar los ojos y llamó la atención de sus abuelos. Le pareció fascinante el brillo en los ojos de Russel al estirarse hasta el pequeño y hacerlo reír, como Quinn solía hacer cuando lo acariciaba.

Sin embargo, Oliver sacudió su brazos y luego los estiró hacia ella. El rostro de Rachel se desencajó, que estuviesen ahora los padres de su novia la ponía nerviosa y no quería tomar al niño en esas condiciones.

\- _Vaya, pareciera que ya te conoce-_ dijo Russel tomando a su nieto y dejándole un beso en la cabeza, antes de entregárselo. La morena lo sostuvo de inmediato y lo recostó contra su pecho, como solía hacerlo cuando iba a pasar tiempo con Quinn y Frannie no estaba, entonces se lo dejaba a cargo y ella le cantaba por lo bajo- _le gustas-_

\- _Está encantado con Rachel-_ dijo Frannie con un tono que solo ellas tres comprendieron- _así también se debe sentir tu novio ¿cierto Rach?-_ ella apretó los labios y escondió una sonrisa, alzando ligeramente los hombros- _no seas tímida. Si fuese posible, yo estaría encantada también contigo…y eso-_ se detuvo la rubia cuando recibió una patada bajo la mesa de Quinn-

\- _Rachel ya ha venido a casa-_ recordó la porrista con algo de seriedad- _y a Oliver le cae bien-_

\- _Y él a mí-_ aseguró ella mirando a su novia. Quinn dibujó una sonrisa de medio lado, en su dirección y luego estiró su brazo hasta rodearle el hombro-

\- _Eso veo-_ dijo Russel notando a su nieto dormido en los brazos de la morena- _ha sido una linda velada, Rachel-_

\- _Lo mismo digo, señor. Fue muy agradable y gracias señora por su lasaña, en verdad la disfruté-_ repitió mirando a Judy-

\- _Parece que son muy buenas amigas. Me gusta que el circulo de Quinn varíe-_ fue lo último que dijo él antes de continuar comiendo de su tarta-

Quinn descendió la mano hasta acariciar la parte baja de su espalda y se sonrieron.

\- _Somos buenas amigas, sí-_ aseguró Rachel- _muy buenas amigas-_

* * *

Habían pasado más de seis horas juntas y apenas ahora una separada ¿cómo podía querer escuchar su voz otra vez? Tontamente estaba enamorada y el amor desconectaba el cerebro al parecer, porque solo estaba equipado para continuar pensado en ella.

Incluso la había llevado a su casa luego de la cena pero allí estaba ahora, de espalda en su cama y mirando el techo, recordando lo bien que besaba su novia cuando se despedían. Miró el reloj a un lado y pensó que aún no tendría que estar dormida. Ella misma no lo estaba y solían enviarse mensajes con los saludos de buenas noches antes de hacerlo.

Quitó su celular de bajo la almohada y la buscó entre sus contactos, llamándola sin pensarlo y regresando contra Estrella, el muñeco de felpa que abrazaba cada noche para conciliar el sueño.

\- _¿Quinn?-_ la atendió la morena sin hacerla esperar y ella sonrió-

\- _Ey… ¿estás ocupada?-_

\- _Para nada, estaba acostándome e iba a enviarte un mensaje… ¿tú? ¿estás bien?-_

\- _Que linda te veías hoy-_ murmuró en cambio y ensanchando el gesto de felicidad- _te sienta bien tener novia y haberte duchado en su casa-_

\- _Que graciosa…estaba algo nerviosa, aún lo estoy-_

\- _No se te notó-_ aseguró ella- _les has encantado-_

\- _¿De verdad?-_

\- _Si, bueno…la Rachel Berry que le presentamos hoy les encantó. Dicen que pareces una buena influencia-_

\- _Lo soy-_ le dijo y ella oyó un movimiento, con la respiración de su novia alejada un momento-

\- _¿Qué haces?-_

\- _Solo me quitaba la camiseta. Estoy cansada, no voy a ponerme pijama hoy-_ Quinn fingió un sonido encantador, cual gemido exagerado y Rachel la reprendió por lo bajo-

\- _¿Eso quiere decir que estás desnuda?-_

\- _No, en ropa interior. Bueno, solo en brassier-_ ella apretó las piernas y se recostó sobre Estrella, hundiendo su rostro en ella para continuar hablando- _no vamos a tener sexo telefónico, Quinn. Asique cálmate-_

\- _No iba a decirte eso-_

\- _Podría apostar cualquier cosa a que sí… ¿no has tenido suficiente toda la tarde en tu cama?-_

\- _Es por eso que no iba a pedírtelo. Además, también estoy cansada y tengo algo de sueño. Solo quería escucharte un rato más-_

\- _Ve a dormir entonces, no quiero que tu padre te escuche trasnochando y restar puntos con él-_ Quinn se mordió el labio y relajó su cuerpo, sintiendo el peso del cansancio en verdad-

\- _¿Cómo te ha caído?-_

\- _Creo que le daré boletos gratis cuando esté en Broadway. Deberías haberme dicho que le gustaba Barbra-_ le reclamó alzando el tono de su voz-

\- _No lo sabía-_ rió ella- _me sorprendí tanto como tú-_

\- _Y lo de Europa lo sabías ¿cierto? –_ suspiró y se mantuvo en silencio, esperando porque Rachel no repitiera la pregunta. No quería hablar de eso después de que notó efectivamente que, en tan solo unos meses, quizá iban a separarse por más de unos cuantos kilómetros e iniciar la Universidad. Otro lugar, otras personas y otros horarios que manejar. La tenía cerca ahora, a tan solo una llamada o unos cinco minutos en su coche por lo que, continuar imaginando lo otro, solo sería estorbar el presente- _ve a dormir ya-_ insistió su novia cuando ella bostezó inconscientemente-

\- _¿Nos vemos mañana?-_

\- _Claro que sí, en el Instituto-_

\- _¿Y luego?-_

\- _Tengo dos cupos mañana. No tenía idea que Santana cumple años, Brittany me pagó para pasar la tarde con ellas. Es decir, cantándole a Santana-_ Quinn gruñó ¿sus propias amigas iban a robarle el tiempo con su novia?- _¿qué vas a regalarle?-_

\- _Aún no lo sé. Quizá algo…algo pequeño-_ agregó luego de bostezar nuevamente-

\- _Ve a dormir. Nos vemos mañana ¿de acuerdo?-_

\- _Espera-_ la detuvo ella con la voz ronca, pesada y esperando descansar- ¿ _no crees que por ser tu novia debería tener otro tipo de cupo?-_

\- _¿Estás pidiendo que te baje el precio?-_ rió, sacudiendo la cabeza y oyéndola bostezar a ella ahora-

\- _No, Rach. Quiero…algo especial…todos tus sobres son color verde, el mío podría ser…no lo sé ¿dorado?-_

\- _¿Dorado?-_

\- _Claro, como en los videojuegos cuando obtienes el mayor puntaje, te entregan lotes de oro-_

\- _Está bien, dorado-_ cedió la morena y ambas sonrieron- _¿con algo en especial? un sticker más grande ¿quizá?-_

\- _No, mi cupo dorado debería ser una canción antes de dormirme. Por teléfono, como ahora-_

Apenas pasó un segundo cuando la oyó hacerlo. Quinn cerró los ojos y, lo último que terminó de oír esa noche, fue a su novia cantándole desde el otro lado de un parlante por unos largos y armoniosos segundos.

Especial, por lo bajo y con una letra dedicada.

\- _Te quiero, Quinn-_ murmuró Rachel del otro lado al oírla respirar con tranquilidad, signo de que se había dormido ya. Colgó la llamada y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, cuando su celular volvió a vibrar a su lado.

 ** _"No debes cortarle una llamada a tu novia de esa manera solo porque crees que se ha dormido. Descansa. Te quiero, Rach"_**

A pocos kilómetros de distancia pero como si estuviesen frente a la otra, ambas dejaron el móvil contra su pecho y cerraron los ojos, conciliando el sueño finalmente luego de un día juntas.

Con una tarde a solas, una cena esperada y el cupo dorado que, a partir de ahora, cada noche no faltaría.

* * *

 **Otro cap queridisimas lectoras y ya 8 caps para el final. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, son un amor como el de paetzchele que está mas on fire que nunca, se viene la boda pronto *risas* y seguro Ryan es el padrino..**

 **Farfadette12: Alguien que piensa como yo, thanks yisus. No me creo que Lea se haya montado lo del gigo tan rapido despues de lo de Cory para nada, o Achele sigue (lo dudo) o tiene otra relación que tapar. *cruza los dedos para que sea Emma o la joyera* Saludos!**

 **AchelePink: Una cagada el final de SQ. Mira que yo amo a Lea eh pero ese protagonismo innecesario rejuntado solo en el cap final porque no se lo dieron en los demás caps, bah. Poco me gustó Hester en toda la temporada y hubiese sido mejor, para mi, dejar la idea original pero la pelona la cambio y obviamente la cago. Esa historia pintaba mejor. En fin, espero que la segunda temporada empiece de cero. Saludos!**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lamentablemente. **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	28. Seis mil kilómetros

Cap. XXVIII: "Seis mil kilómetros"

\- _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Santana!-_ exclamó Quinn emocionada apenas su amiga abrió la puerta y extendiéndole una caja de regalo- _es para ti, mi mejor amiga-_ agregó ingresando con rapidez y dándole un vistazo a la casa-

\- _¿Quinn? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-_ le preguntó cerrando y volteando a verla- _La fiesta no empieza hasta la cena. Y ya me habías felicitado por la mañana-_

\- _Lo sé pero…las mejores amigas hacen esto ¿no? Sorprenderse o visitar a la otra sin aviso-_ la latina entrecerró los ojos y la observó. Quinn tenía sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón y miraba cada rincón expectante, buscando algo. Chistó, dejando el regalo a un lado y se cruzó ligeramente de brazos-

\- _Aún no llegó-_ ella la miró al instante, aclarándose la garganta y alzando los hombros-

\- _¿No llegó? ¿Qué cosa no llegó?-_

\- _¿Qué cosa? Tu cosa. La cosa enana, pequeña y de voz chillona. Tu cosa que llamas novia aún no llegó-_

\- _La llamo mi novia porque es mi novia y tú no deberías decirle cosa. Es Rachel y… ¿y por qué crees que estoy esperándola? No estoy esperándola ¿la has invitado?-_ agregó nerviosa y fingiendo interés-

\- _Todo el mundo está invitado pero vendrá con Britt en un momento. Le compró uno de sus cupos o algo así-_

\- _¿De verdad? Vaya, no lo sabía-_ murmuró y su amiga ladeó la cabeza, despreocupada en mostrarle que no le creía- _es verdad. El tema de su trabajo y eso es algo personal y no interfiero. Si tiene que vender cupos y luego…cantarle a decenas de chicas, pues no me molesta. De hecho creo que debería comprarle uno. Nunca lo he hecho-_

\- _Sí, como digas-_ ironizó Santana volviendo a la puerta tras el toque de timbre-

Quinn echó aire contra la palma de su mano y lo olió, sonriendo al ver que aquel aroma a frutilla de su nueva pasta dental no había desaparecido. Se aclaró la garganta y sacudió su cabello, antes de voltear y estirarse a mirar un cuadro, pretendiendo concentración en un poco de pintura salteada.

\- _Hola-_ escuchó la débil voz de la morena a su lado y sintió su corazón apretarse ¿siempre iba a tener ese efecto en ella? Giró lentamente y alzó las cejas sorprendida-

\- _Ey, Rach, hola-_ iba a dejarle un beso en la mejilla pero Santana se adelantó y la obligó a detenerse cerca de su boca-

\- _Iremos por algo de tomar, tómense unos segundos en hacer lo suyo-_ bromeó arrastrando a Brittany a la cocina y ella sintió unas manos rodeándole el rostro. Rachel cerró la distancia y selló sus labios, liberándole torpemente un suspiro y exponiéndose a que sí, efectivamente iba a tener siempre el dominio sobre ella.

Sonrió y dejó las manos en su cadera, apretándola levemente antes de separarse.

\- _No sabía que vendrías-_ murmuró la morena mientras le acariciaba la nuca-

\- _Bueno, es el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga-_

\- _Sí, lo sé pero…pensé que nos veríamos directamente en la fiesta-_ ella alzó una ceja y luego la otra, en un gesto que hizo sonrojar a su novia-

\- _¿Vas a quedarte a la fiesta, Berry? ¿pretendes emborracharte y bailar para todos sobre una mesa?-_ la diva alzó los hombros y juntó tímidamente sus manos-

\- _Quizá. O quizá lamer sal del abdomen de alguna chica-_ su sonrisa se borró y la miró con seriedad, recibiendo los brazos de su novia alrededor de su cuello enseguida. La oyó reír y ella rodeó su cintura, sonriendo al sentir sus frentes rozarse- _eres hermosa. Te amo-_

Todo se borró en ella ahora, justo en ese momento ¿Había escuchado bien? Rachel la amaba. Sintió como su corazón de repente obtuvo piernas y comenzó a correr y golpearse contra su pecho, exigiéndole salir en respuesta. Le dolía. Dolía de manera gustosa y era un malestar que otra vez las mismas palabras lo calmarían.

Sitió otro beso antes de soltarse pero ella permaneció estática, inmóvil y con el deseo de retenerla atorado, suprimido en sus brazos que no podía mover. Tantos _te quiero_ rejuntados en esa ocasión que, si mal no recordaba, ella había soltado en misma cantidad. Por lo que el intercambio de aquella declaración era igualitario a pesar de que su voz no podía salir en ese instante.

Santana volvió con cuatro latas de cervezas y finalmente sus piernas se movieron. Caminó a la cocina y tomó una jarra de agua y con rapidez preparó un vaso de limonada. Regresó, tendiéndoselo a su novia y recibiendo un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento.

Ocupó un sillón y le revoleó sus ojos. Rachel lo entendió, se sentó en su falda y ella sujetó con firmeza su cadera, oyendo a su amiga finalmente hablar.

\- _Bueno, enana, cuéntame cómo y qué es esto de tus cupos-_

\- _Es un regalo, Santana y mi trabajo. Debo cantarte lo que tú elijas-_

\- _¿Una canción?-_

\- _Bueno, a menos que quieras que te cante un trabajo práctico o experimental. Pero sí, es…-_

\- _Que graciosa-_ cortó Santana a Rachel y ella rió contra el hombro de su novia- _pero eso es patético. No quiero eso-_

\- _Pero Britt compró dos cupos-_

\- _Así es, San y yo quiero oírla también-_ intervino Brittany y dejando una palmada en el muslo de la latina-

\- _Está bien, cántame…-_

\- _Brittany ya las eligió-_ la cortó la diva- _compró dos cupos. Uno para ti y uno para ella. Por lo que…debes irte, Quinn-_ ella alzó las cejas al instante-

\- _¿Disculpa?-_ preguntó confundida y su novia volteó a verla-

\- _Ellas pagaron, ellas me oirán cantar-_

\- _A menos que compres uno ahora-_ se coló Santana con burla- _de hecho deberías hacerlo, ya que nunca le has comprado uno-_ Quinn tragó saliva y enrojeció levemente, cuando Rachel se puso de pie y agudizó su mirada hacia la cumpleañera-

\- _¿Eso dijo?-_ Santana asintió-

\- _Bueno, le compraré otro luego-_ se defendió ella- _pero no puedes echarme ahora. Haz de cuenta que no estoy aquí-_

\- _Eso sería injusto-_ la retó Rachel. Detrás de ella, Brittany y su novia asentían como si estuviesen viendo su película favorita- _porque entonces debería devolverles su dinero y hacer esto como un favor y no como mi trabajo-_

\- _Pero Rachel soy tu novia-_ dijo poniéndose de pie-

\- _Novia que nunca le ha comprado un mísero cupo, Quinn, que vergüenza-_ agregó Santana con seriedad y moviendo su cabeza en negación. Ella la fulminó con la mirada y luego abrió sus brazos, derrotada y cediendo-

\- _Bien, bien. Puedo ir afuera y…-_

\- _¿Dos horas irás afuera?-_ continuó la morena-

\- _Iré afuera y a casa. Puedo poner un…uno de mis Cd favoritos-_

\- _Tú no tienes Cd favoritos-_ aseguraron las otras tres al mismo tiempo-

\- _Pues ahora lo tendré, buscaré entre mi colección y lo escucharé toda la tarde. Nos vemos luego-_ se despidió plantándole un beso en los labios a su novia y luego caminando a la salida- _he dicho hasta luego-_

\- _Hasta luego-_ la saludaron las demás y ella las miró una vez más, antes de abrir y salir finalmente.

Afuera, permaneció a un lado de la puerta, sabiendo y esperando que tan solo unos segundos le tardarían a Rachel abrir otra vez y pedirle que regresara.

Sin embargo esos segundos pasaron a minutos y nadie apareció. Por el contrario, oyó desde el interior la armoniosa y espléndida voz de su novia comenzando su trabajo ¿cómo podía ser posible que sus mejores amigas estuviesen disfrutándola y ella no?

Arrastró las manos por su cara y se impulsó para irse, no tenía sentido la tortura infantil y absurda a la que aquellas tres la estaban exponiendo. Por lo que, algo enojada, continuó avanzando. Pero apenas dió unos pasos cuando oyó la puerta abrirse y Santana gritó su nombre:

\- _¡Quinn!-_ sonrió de medio lado, victoriosa y giró sobre sus talones fingiendo desinterés- _no olvides que la fiesta comienza a las nueve. Adiós-_

Incluso desde allí, segundos después, continuó oyendo la canción que Rachel interpretaba. Y era un clásico romántico ¿qué no se supone que esas debería reservarlas para ella? Reinició sus pasos y se montó en su coche, alejándose de allí finalmente y riendo porque, a pesar del anhelo de estar junto a su novia, la situación le pareció divertida y estaba segura que solo duraría unos minutos, porque en menos de una hora tendría un mensaje de ella.

Se detuvo frente al semáforo y observó cómo una pareja cruzaba la calle. Él llevaba una maleta y ella lo abrazaba contenta, con un bolso en sus brazos. Desvió su vista y notó el ómnibus que acababa de dejarlo, al parecer, y que nuevamente allí estaban ambos, reencontrándose.

Humedeció sus labios y se preguntó cuántos kilómetros de distancia los separarían durante la semana y se disiparían ese día, el comienzo del fin de semana y los uniría por dos días ¿Cuánto tiempo se mantenía una relación de esa manera? ¿Realmente se disfrutaba en unas 48 horas lo que debería el resto de cinco días? ¿Qué tan grande y fuerte debía ser el amor que los unía para no debilitarse y entender que no duraría mucho?

Cientos de preguntas pasaron por su mente y un bocinazo tras ella la regresó a la realidad, moviendo la palanca de cambios y doblando.

Rachel le había dicho que la amaba, no tenía dudas y tampoco las tenía para ella. Pero en unos meses, casi seis mil kilómetros las separarían ¿esos _te amo_ continuarían? ¿La relación se mantendría como hasta ahora?

Debía armarse de valor y admitir que eso era casi imposible. Ella dejaría Lima y se iría a un país, Rachel a otro y no tenían nada en común, ni siquiera el mismo continente. Si se mantenían juntas ¿cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que algunas de las dos se cansara de solo llamadas, mensajes o a veces ni siquiera nada? Porque ella pasaría los primeros meses sin regresar, así lo había ordenado Russel y así lo había elegido ella también cuando su tía le cedió una habitación de su casa.

De manera inconsciente y meditándolo todo, de repente se vió frente a la casa de Rachel. Leroy arreglaba el jardín e Hiram sostenía una bandeja con vasos de refrescos. Hizo sonar el claxon y les sonrió cuando ellos la saludaron con un sacudón de mano. Aceleró sin apuros y se alejó, mordiéndose el labio y aguantando la emoción acumulada. Generada por todo esos planteamientos.

Mientras regresaba a casa de Santana, aún sabiendo que apenas había pasado medio hora o quizá menos, su celular sonó en el asiento acompañante y lo tomó al instante al ver le nombre de su novia en la pantalla:

 ** _"Con que ningún cupo eh? Espero que estos minutos afuera te hayan hecho reflexionar"_**

Rió, sabiendo que esos actos espontáneos de Rachel iban a ser lo que más extrañaría e iba a regresarlo cuando volvió a sonar:

 ** _"Es una broma. Entra ya, tus amigas llevan tiempo en el baño juntas"_**

Esta vez si lo dejó a un lado y aceleró, apretando el volante y recriminándose el haberse marchado.

¿Se recriminaría meses después marcharse también?

* * *

La gente suele decir que mientras más se disfruten las cosas, más rápido pasa el tiempo. Y lo cierto es que eso le pasaba a ella. Desde dos semanas atrás, en el cumpleaños de Santana, que los pensamientos que la invadían ahora no la habían molestado.

Y es que pasar tardes abrazada a su novia, en el sofá de su casa o en su cuarto, sin importarle a veces cuando Estrellas las observaba, hacía que los días transcurrieran sin dudas ni miedos. Simplemente pasaran, deseosa ella de convertirlo en rutina. En esas rutinas que no se acostumbran ni molestan, como madrugar para asistir al Instituto o al trabajo. Era de esas rutinas como ella en el entrenamiento de porristas o Rachel en las clases de coro. Esas rutinas que marcan el resto de los días en una vida.

\- _Muy bien, chicos. Entrada de Rachel, dueto con Quinn y el número grupal ¿estamos listos?-_ la detuvo el profesor Shue cuando ella quiso caminar hacia su novia-

Cuando Rachel se colgó de ella, en un abrazo y luego de juntar las manos en un círculo grupal, cerró los ojos y la apretó, sintiendo cómo otra vez, su corazón se apretaba sin importar las circunstancias o el lugar, se comprimía por Rachel. Y quizá ahora por todas las sensaciones de saber que estaban a solo dos meses de la graduación y luego el Instituto se acababa.

Sabiendo que a algunos les molestaría y otros desconocían su situación, la sujetó con fuerzas y estrelló sus bocas, en un beso correspondido sin vacilaciones. Se preguntó si la morena reflexionaba lo mismo que atravesaba en ese momento por su cabeza y si así era ¿tomarían la misma decisión?

Sin embargo no quiso saber la respuesta allí, por lo que, separándose con una sonrisa, le acarició la mejilla y tomó su mano.

 ** _"…y desde el William McKinley High, el segundo coro en competencia en estas regionales… ¡New Directions!..."_**

Fueron presentados y de manera egoísta, justificada, jaló a Rachel y la llevó por un costado del escenario.

Ya no llevaban aquellos vestido negros con una cinta gruesa y de color roja en su cintura. Estaban en un nivel más alto y ahora llevaban un vestido color dorado, brillante y el cabello suelto con una vincha del mismo color.

A pesar de eso, la insistencia del señor Shue en cantar Journey se manifestó y, no pudiendo evitarla como en las seccionales, ahora harían un número clásico de la banda.

\- _Estás muy linda hoy-_ le dijo deteniéndose en la entrada de la sala. Tomó sus manos, en un contacto de ánimo y notó la mirada confusa de su novia. Pero carraspeó y siguió-

\- _¿Estás bien?-_

\- _Te amo-_ le dijo ella en cambio y cuando la morena abrió la boca, se apresuró a interrumpirla- _recuerda que después de esto, vas a New York. A un escenario más grande, dónde la gente pagará gustosa por verte y cuando salgan todos hablarán de ti-_

\- _Después de esto están las nacionales, Quinn-_ la rubia asintió, sonriendo divertida y sacudió el agarre-

\- _Ya lo sé, mi amor pero hablo de esto como esto que es ahora, el Instituto. Ahora los dejarás alucinados con tu canción de Barbra y luego continuarás, solo que nosotros estaremos detrás. Hemos ensayado este dueto todo el tiempo y por tu insistencia, por tu ambición y tus ganas de lograrlo todo, Rach-_

\- _Quinn, ya tenemos que entrar-_

\- _Un segundo más, por favor…sé que en unos días comenzaremos a enviar cartas de solicitud a nuestras Universidades y quiero que cuando te acepten, Rachel, cuando puedas ir a Nyada…solo vayas y hagas tus sueños realidad ¿de acuerdo?-_ tuvo que poner un dedo en su boca, cuando nuevamente quiso detenerla y prosiguió- _conseguiste un trabajo, tienes tus ahorros y te mereces la oportunidad que te darán en New York. Solo quería recordarte que te amo y que te apoyaré en eso-_

\- _Está bien-_ susurró la morena, confusa y Quinn rodeó su rostro, hundiendo sus labios contra los de ella en un último contacto antes de que el telón frente a ambas se abriera- _te espero del otro lado-_ agregó Rachel, haciendo referencia a que el dueto romántico comenzaría en las escaleras del escenario- _siempre te voy a esperar del otro lado-_

Mientras la veía bajar y ser iluminada por un gran foco de luz blanco, se preguntó si la espera del otro lado sería tan larga como la que iba a separarlas luego del McKinley. Posiblemente no. El avance de su novia hasta el escenario era lento, sí, pero nada se compararía a los meses que avanzarían hasta volverse a encontrar.

Ahora la gente la miraba admirada, expectantes y satisfechos de oír su voz. Rachel con su voz aniquilaba a cualquiera y nadie era competencia para ella, lo sabía y solo quería ver eso: triunfar cada vez en niveles más altos.

Quinn regresó por sus pasos y se reunió con sus compañeros, que palmeaban su espalda en ánimo hasta que le tocara subir. Con un pie en el primer escalón y escuchando los últimos segundos de la canción favorita de Rachel, se humedeció los labios y la vió llegar.

Se observaron, una en cada punta y separadas ahora solo por unos metros. La morena se tomó del barandal y ella la imitó. Le sonrió, detallándola de arriba abajo con dedicación y la música lenta de su dueto comenzó a sonar.

Cada vez que debía repetir _por siempre tuyo, fielmente_ , se acercaba a ella y rodeaba su cintura, bailando tras ella al ritmo romántico y exponiéndose sin miedo. Sabía que su madre estaba en las primeras fila, junto a Frannie y Oliver y solo sería cuestión de que notara el brillo en sus ojos cuando los posaba en Rachel para que descubriera el lazo que las unía.

Terminaron una al lado de la otra y voltearon a verse, cuando el público se puso de pie y tomadas de las manos presentaron al coro, antes del nuevo número.

Bailaron juntas, desobedeciendo la orden de Rachel con Finn y ella con Puck. Cuando la última canción inició, inevitablemente sus cuerpos se juntaron y desde el centro del escenario todo pasó lento para Quinn.

Podía ver y sentir la felicidad de su novia cuando cantaba, se movía y recibía los alaridos de los espectadores. Y era algo que no iba a detener ni querer cambiar.

Había pensado días atrás en proponerle ir juntas a Europa, su tía no tenía los pensamientos como sus padres e iba a aceptarla, estaba segura. Pero ese era su lugar, no el de Rachel y no iba a arrastrarla obligada, a que sus sueños se opacaran y no triunfara como debería. Como en ese momento, cuando las luces bajaron a ellos y, con las cabezas agachadas, obtuvieron los silbidos positivos del público.

La jaló contra ella y se abrazaron, emocionadas y agitadas por el esfuerzo logrado.

El abrazo fue más fuerte aún cuando dieron los resultados y clasificaron, recibiendo el primer puesto a las nacionales.

El abrazo que no podía romper en ese instante, tras ella y caminando pegada a la espalda de Rachel como si fuese a escapársele. Cuando la morena la guió al baño, aún sonriente y se separó, se debatió internamente si todo lo que estaba pensando en realidad era extremo e innecesario.

Santana solía decirle que el amor que le tenía a Brittany lograría todo ¿El que ella le tenia a Rachel lo lograría también? Pero sus mejores amigas se mudarían juntas a Los Ángeles, compartirían las mismas cosas que ahora y quizá de forma más liberal.

Mientras la diva se quitaba el maquillaje, regresó a su abrazo y hundió la nariz contra su cabello, haciéndola reír por aquellas cosquillas que decía le generaba.

\- _Parece que los triunfos te ponen feliz, Quinn-_

\- _Estoy feliz si se trata de ti…te amo-_ le repitió en un susurro y Rachel se detuvo, mirándola a través del reflejo en cuestionamiento- _Te amo, de verdad-_

\- _No me refiero a eso-_ le dijo volteando- _¿qué te pasa? –_ Quinn le acomodó un mechón tras su oreja y apretó sus labios, alzando los hombros y sintiendo el agua acumularse en sus ojos-

\- _Es lo que me pregunto…. ¿qué pasará con nosotras? ¿Cuándo todo esto termine? Cuando ya no nos veamos a diario ni podamos besarnos. Tú en New York y yo…yo en Europa ¿todo va a ser igual? No lo creo, siento que en realidad todo va a cambiar-_

\- _¿En verdad quieres irte a Europa?-_ se quitó con rapidez una lágrima y la miró sin dudas, asintiendo porque así era. Había escuchado e investigado sobre la Universidad y desde siempre, como Rachel con Nyada, su sueño fue estudiar la carrera allí-

\- _Y tú iras a New York-_ ni siquiera le repitió la pregunta, si estaba segura porque sabía que lo estaba. Conocía de memoria las ganas y ansias de su novia por instalarse en la gran manzana y comenzar esas clases, cuestionarla y hacerla dudar no entraba en sus planes- _habrá casi seis mil kilómetros de distancia, Rach. Una locura-_

\- _¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué es lo loco? No…no vamos a vernos seguido ¿cierto?-_ se mantuvo en silencio y luego todo fue rápido: el sollozo de Rachel que la obligó a abrazarla y los minutos avanzando de esa manera. La apretó y sintió sus brazos contra el pecho, no respondiéndole el agarre y en realidad cuánto lo necesitaba. Acarició su espalda y le besó la mejilla una y otra vez, pretendiendo apagar su llanto.

Sin embargo tardó. Rachel se apartó y su rostro húmedo, su maquillaje corrido y el sonido de su nariz, delataban cuánto había llorado y cuánto quería continuar.

Quiso ayudarla, estirando su mano bajo sus ojos pero la morena la interrumpió, realizando una pregunta y que ella ya sabía la respuesta:

\- _Esto…esto significa que… ¿que debemos terminar?-_

* * *

 **Otro cap queridisimas lectoras, gracias por leer y comentar, 7 para el final..Muchas sorprendidas por el tema de Europa y NY pero en los primeros dos caps ya se había mencionado eso. Y entre los planteos mentales de Quinn, en otro cap, se repite..**

 **Lou1325: En otra historia, creo que Reglas de oro, le respondí a alguien que este fic estaba basado en una situación personal, a excepción del final. Parte de que Rachel cedía tan fácil con Quinn era parte de lo que había pasado tambien. Gracias a vos por leer y si, ya falta poco para el final. Saludos!**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen(lamentablemente, de lo contrario en vez de renovar SQ haría una serie de zombies, obvio) **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	29. Había una vez

Cap. XXIX: "Había una vez"

\- _No puedo creer que estemos aquí-_

\- _Por primera vez ¿Y lo mejor? que regresaremos-_ Rachel volteó a verlo y le sonrió. Kurt le palmeó la mano que enredaba en su brazo y observaron el frente ahora. Todo lo que los rodeaba, los carteles cambiando de publicidad a cada instante y los taxis que no se detenían a pesar de ser llamados con urgencia. Incluso una mujer embarazada, a punto de dar a luz, gritó por uno al lado de ellos pero casi diez minutos después, consiguió fríamente su cometido-

New York es así y ella entendió en ese momento porque la apodaban la ciudad que no duerme. La gran manzana era ruido de ciudad pura, edificios altos, en construcción y sueños andando con el viento. Como el suyo, el de su mejor amigo y el de muchos desconocidos que pasaban a su lado.

Diez semanas y su permanencia allí sería definitiva. Dibujó una sonrisa. Sincera, entusiasta e idealista, imaginándose pasar cientos de veces por la calle que transitaban ahora ¿cómo sería Rachel Barbra Berry de Lima, Ohio a casi una ciudadana nativa de New York? Sus ojos se achicaron, indefensos contra las mejillas que sonreían y los apretaban: era justo por lo que se había aplicado gran parte de su vida.

\- _¿A qué hora debemos reunirnos con tus padres?-_

\- _A las tres-_ respondió ella y gesticuló ansiosa, cuando él le sonrió sugestivo. Kurt tomó su mano y la jaló, guiándola con rapidez al otro lado de la calle y podía sentir bajo sus pies como, a cada paso, se convertían en trote. Anhelantes de llegar donde su corazonada le indicaba.

Chocaron algunos hombros, recibieron otros bocinazos de automóviles y algunos reclamos de ancianos. Pero no se detuvieron e incluso apenas pudo leer la cartelera sobre su cabeza, antes de que Kurt continuara arrastrándola.

Ingresaron a un edificio que reconoció a la perfección. Por todas las fotografías vistas en internet y algunos folletos: estaban dentro de Nyada, la Academia de Artes Dramáticas que le generó emoción en cada rincón de su cuerpo al pisarla.

Se separó de su amigo y tocó algunas paredes, ilusamente romántica al detallarla y mirarlo todo. Había cuadros de maestros importantes, convertidos en leyenda y algunos alumnos. Allí, justo al final de la pared, aguardaba un lugar para el año escolar entrante y juntó sus manos, deseando que todos vieran su fotografía por el resto de vida del lugar.

Algunos estudiantes ocuparon el pasillo y muchos se dirigían a un salón en común. Kurt llegó a ella y, con total disimulo, tomó su brazo y la obligó a seguirlos:

\- _¿Qué haces?-_ le reclamó en un susurro - _no podemos colarnos a una clase-_

\- _Si podemos-_ la contradijo él y atravesó la puerta del salón-

Cada uno de los alumnos dejó sus bolsos a un lado y los vió hacer una serie de ejercicios de calentamiento, mientras esperaban, al parecer a su profesor.

Kurt se sentó al fondo de la habitación pero ella se mantuvo contra el marco de la puerta. Fue cuando alguien pasó a su lado y recibió un empujón que volteó y recibió una mirada amenazadora de una muchacha. La siguió con la vista y la chica a ella, hasta que la vió detenerse sobre una especie de escenario. Un gran cubo negro que solo aquella rubia ocupó y las dos chicas que la acompañaban se mantuvieron abajo y de pie.

\- _A ver, torpes ¿creen que eso es estirar los músculos?-_ Rachel se irguió lentamente al oír su voz: prepotente, altanera y mal educada. Poco cordial hacia los demás pero a sí mismo todos agacharon sus cabezas y se detuvieron, esperando más indicaciones de ella. No podía ser la profesora, pensó. Esa chica apenas tenía su edad o un año mayor. Además, aquellas dos rubias que también las acompañaba parecían sus guardaespaldas, abajo y de brazos cruzados con la mirada hacia los alumnos- _será muy fácil mantener mi promedio con ustedes como competencia ¡bola de inútiles!-_

\- _Chanel, hija, incluso con competencia talentosa tú seguirías siendo la mejor-_ a su lado, Rachel oyó a una mujer, con bastón en mano y que se acercó al centro del lugar. La conocía, había visto algunos videos de ella y entonces entendió el comportamiento de aquella jovencita: era la hija de Cassandra July, la profesora más temida de Nyada luego de Carmen Tibideaux, la mujer que tomaría su audición días después. Una oleada de frío la hizo temblar de solo pensar en ella- _pero esta no es tu clase, cariño. Gracias por cuidar mi lugar-_

\- _Es un placer, mamá-_ la vió descender e ignorar la ayuda de aquellas dos muchachas, sus amigas quizá o quizá no. La chica caminó cruzada de brazos y sintió, así como en el McKinley, que la pasaría muy mal cuando se detuvo frente a ella- _¿qué no piensas entrar y hacer el ridículo como todos?-_

Rachel balbuceó, totalmente nerviosa y con su boca abriendo y cerrándose. Desvió su vista a Kurt y él apenas le hizo una seña sacudiendo la mano en su cuello antes de que ella volviera a interrumpirla:

\- _Am, disculpa ¿eres sorda muda? Te hice una pregunta-_

\- _No vengo a esta clase-_ fue lo único que pudo decirle antes de que la chica alzara una ceja-

\- _Perdedores-_ la oyó susurrar pasando a su lado y ella volteó a verla, deteniéndola cuando su pregunta salió en alta voz-

\- _¿Eres hija de Cassandra July?-_

\- _¿Disculpa?-_ regresó la rubia con notable enfado y ella retrocedió un paso, sintiendo las manos de alguien sostenerla. Kurt se aferró a su cadera y abrió la boca para defenderá pero Chanel le dedicó una mirada que hizo silenciarlo- _¿Quién eres tú y por qué me hablas de esa manera?-_

\- _¿De qué manera?-_ murmuró la morena-

\- _La manera en que crees me conoces y nunca te había visto en mi vida ¿Sabes que no puedes hablarle como si nada a mi persona?-_

\- _Solo te pregunté por tu madre…tengo una admiración profunda por ella-_ la chica resopló con burla y chaqueó los dedos, callando a sus amigas cuando intentaron reír-

\- _¿Y quién no? Es la profesora con más experiencia, mejor sueldo y mayor trabajo en Broadway. Y eso no tiene nada que ver con que mi padre sea productor de teatro-_

\- _No sabía que tenía una hija-_ le dijo y la rubia clavó sus manos en la cadera, ofendida y en un gesto casi caprichoso-

\- _Lo que mi amiga quiere decir…-_

\- _Tú cállate, no sé quién eres-_ lo cortó a Kurt- _y tú, entonces ve a tu clase-_

\- _Aún voy al Instituto. No soy estudiante de Nyada-_ le respondió Rachel con valentía y todo en el pasillo se silenció, Chanel dejó caer sus brazos con suavidad y ella se aclaró ligeramente la garganta, desviando la vista cuando su mirada le resultó intimidante-

\- _¿Una junior?...vaya, que patético. Me has hecho perder tiempo-_

\- _El año que viene voy a estar aquí-_ volvió a detenerla cuando la chica giró sobre sus talones. Chanel le dió una mirada por sobre su hombro y chistó con sorna-

\- _Eso ya lo veremos. Vete ya-_ Kurt la arrastró sin espera y finalmente caminaron a la salida-

\- _No puedo creer que le hayas hablado de esa manera a la perra del lugar. Estás loca-_ musitó su amigo sin intenciones de detenerse- _juro que si no te golpeaba, te besaba. Eran dos piedras chocando para hacer fuego, Rachel-_

\- _No digas tonterías-_

\- _¿Tonterías? Apuesto a lo que quieras que aún sigue mirándonos…Bueno, mirándote-_ Rachel volteó con discreción y se sorprendió de confirmar la locura de su mejor amigo: Chanel la observaba sin tacto ni prudencia y la vió humedecerse los labios, antes de continuar recorriéndola de arriba abajo-

Regresó su mirada al frente y oyó la risa burlona de Kurt. Le dejó un suave golpe en su abdomen y finalmente atravesaron la puerta.

Se alejaron de allí con la certeza de que, sin importar quiénes obstaculizarían su paso, no renunciaría a sus sueños bajo ninguna circunstancia.

* * *

\- _¿Quinn Fabray?-_ Quinn se puso de pie al instante y abandonó el banco de espera. Una mujer le sonreía bajo la puerta de una oficina y, con su brazo estirado, la invitaba a pasar- _Bienvenida, Quinn-_

\- _Gracias, señora…Jones-_ agregó al ver el cartel en su escritorio-

\- _Toma siento, acomódate-_ lo hizo, alisando la falda tras ella antes de ocupar la silla y verla hacer lo mismo-

La señora Jones era la supervisora enviada desde Ohio y representante de la Universidad Dauphine cada año, para la calificación de exámenes que los alumnos postulantes debían aprobar.

La sonrisa y dulzura de la mujer la hizo apaciguarse un momento y desnivelar sus nervios. Sin embargo, la postura rígida, segura y su estandarte en el saco que llevaba con el escudo universitario, le regresaba y recordaba que debía hacer las cosas bien o su oportunidad sería lanzada de lleno a la basura.

\- _Cuéntame, Quinn ¿este año te gradúas?-_

\- _Así es. Estoy en el Instituto William McKinley y mis calificaciones…-_

\- _Son excelentes-_ la interrumpió la mujer, mirándola rápidamente antes de volver a la libreta que ella le había enviado. Donde los avances de cada año estaban escritos y detallados con un populismo magnífico- _eres la capitana del equipo de porristas, con tres títulos, uno por año y perteneces al club Glee. Sabes de arte, eso no es importante en el interior de nuestra Institución pero es bueno ver un lado sensible-_

\- _Gracias. Estamos en competencia a las nacionales y trabajando para coronarnos…campeones-_ agregó por lo bajo, al notar que estaba usando las palabras literales de Rachel. Sonrió con dificultad, llevaba más de una hora allí dentro mientras esperaba su turno y su celular estaba apagado en su chaqueta ¿le habría escrito o anunciado su regreso de New York? Se mordió el labio, impaciente por salir y encenderlo, para saber qué tan bien le fue con Kurt y sus padres en otra ciudad-

\- _Eso suena interesante ¿eres la capitana del coro también?-_

\- _Oh, no, no. La capitana es mi…amiga. Es una amiga y que sabe como motivarnos. Si ganamos siempre es gracias a ella-_ alegó con el mentón alto y orgullosa. La señora Jones solo asintió y le sonrió. Aparentaba ser esas señoras delicadas y educadas, parecidas en nada a las gruñonas e impacientes de las películas universitarias-

\- _¿Alguna otra actividad extra que hagas, Quinn?-_ ella se mordió la mejilla interna un momento y pensó, pero definitivamente aún no haber dejado el club de castidad no era una actividad extra. Ni siquiera sabía por qué seguía en el y menos aún desde que había iniciado su relación con Rachel. Incluso desde antes debería haberlo dejado-

\- _No, señora-_

\- _Muy bien, Quinn. Tú sabes que solo dos estudiantes por estado ingresan a nuestra prestigiosa institución. En Lima, hay un total de cinco alumnos que pelearán el puesto contigo y un final de 20 harán el examen de ingreso ¿cómo te sientes con eso?-_

\- _Bien-_ masculló con la voz temblorosa. No sabía por qué se lo preguntaba pero desde el día anterior había comenzando a prepararse para obtener la mejor calificación. Tomó libros de la biblioteca, compraría otros y hasta podía asistir a clases particulares de ayuda si lo necesitaba. Pero uno de esos dos lugares, iba a ser de ella- _estudiar en Dauphine ha sido mi sueño desde siempre, señora y si algo he aprendido estos últimos meses es a aferrarme a eso y luchar. Cuento con el apoyo de las personas que requiero y…y espero conseguirlo. Voy a conseguirlo-_

\- _Es bueno escuchar eso. Bien, Quinn, te daré el examen. Tienes una semana para realizarlo y luego protegerlo ante tres profesores de la Universidad que vendrán especialmente a preguntar por lo que no vayan a hacer bien en el escrito, como cada año. Te veré allí nuevamente-_ le dijo extendiéndole un gran sobre blanco. Ella se puso de pie y lo tomó, asintiendo antes de dejar la silla- _si haces todo bien-_ le recordó la mujer cuando tomó el picaporte- _tu carta de solicitud no será necesaria. Y serás una prestigiosa alumna de Dauphine. Como siempre has soñado-_

Quinn tragó saliva y abandonó finalmente el cuarto. Afuera, resguardó el envoltorio contra su pecho e inhaló una cantidad efusiva de aire. Vió su pecho elevarse, tormentoso y ansioso por comenzar cuánto antes; por evitar la carta de solicitud que, ante todos los marginados del considerado examen, debería enviar también y allí su suerte ya no serviría. Sin importar la cantidad de cartas, solo uno ingresaba y estaba segura no sería ella.

Lanzó el aire, sintiéndose liberada un momento y comenzó a avanzar por aquel largo pasillo. Quitó el celular de su chaqueta e iba encenderlo cuando con su mirada en el móvil, no pudo evitar impactarse contra alguien y arrojar todo al piso:

\- _Lo siento-_ se disculpó al agacharse y tomar sus cosas. Su sobre fue arrebatado antes y alzó la vista, sonriéndole en agradecimiento al muchacho que se lo extendía- _discúlpame, venía algo…despistada, fue mi culpa-_

\- _No te preocupes, a las chicas lindas no se le puede reclamar nada-_ él la ayudó a ponerse de pie y Quinn carraspeó, dudosa de que si iba a entregarle su examen o no- _¿estudiarás en Dauphine? –_

\- _Eso espero-_

\- _Genial, será interesante estudiar con alguna cara conocida-_ juntó las cejas al instante-

\- _¿Nos conocemos?-_

\- _Acabamos de hacerlo-_ aseguró él con notable coqueteo y entregándole finalmente sus cosas- _son dos lugares. Uno quiero que sea mío y el otro me gustaría que fuese para ti…nos vemos luego-_ se despidió él dejándole una mano en el hombro para estirarse hasta su mejilla, por un cauteloso y rápido beso-

Quinn lo vió alejarse, confusa y parpadeó varias veces, antes de voltear y continuar su paso.

Afuera, encendió su teléfono y aguardó un momento. Sin embargo no, ningún mensaje de Rachel llegó por lo que volvió a apagarlo y lo guardó con algo de molestia.

Si la situación cambiaba ¿significaba que no debía preocuparse ya por la otra?

* * *

\- _Había una vez…una hermana que nunca tomaba tantos libros juntos. Mi hermana no tomaba ni un solo libro, en realidad-_ Quinn dejó de ver efectivamente el libro y alzó la vista. Se supone que había ido al parque para dejar de oír las órdenes y molestias de su padre en casa pero ahí estaba Frannie ahora, de pie y sonriéndole casi con burla-

\- _Tengo un examen que presentar la semana próxima. Asique me verás con muchos libros-_

\- _Vaya, mi hermanita responsable ¿estudiará de una semana a otra?-_

\- _Es el examen de ingreso, solo…tengo que resolver algunas cosas y…sabes cuánto venía esperando este momento-_

\- _Lo sé, solo bromeo ¿puedo sentarme?-_ Quinn asintió y se arrastró en la banca para cederle espacio. Sin embargo, cuando su hermana lo ocupó y giró a verla, sus ojos se desviaron en diagonal. Metros más atrás, la siempre rompe correas como solía llamarle, corría a lo largo del verde césped y su dueña llegaba más atrás- _¿Rachel tiene un perro más grande que ella misma?-_ rió, asintiendo y dejando su libro a un lado- _¿qué no vas a saludarla?-_ se interesó Frannie pero ella ya caminaba hacia la morena-

Se acercó con seguridad y con sutileza se detuvo a su lado, llamándole la atención con una mano bajo su espalda.

\- _Hola-_

\- _Buenas tardes, Quinn. Que sorpresa ¿qué haces aquí?-_

\- _¿Además de que es un espacio público?-_ bromeó, sonriendo gratamente al oírla reír con vergüenza y luego miró un momento a Estrella, que correteaba a los pájaros que intentaba bajar a comer las migas del piso- _fui por unos libros y estoy estrenándolos-_ agregó señalando hacia atrás y ambas observaron el banco con los mismos. Rachel alzó la mano y la sacudió en dirección a Frannie, que le respondió con el mismo entusiasmo-

\- _¿Fuiste por tu examen?-_

\- _Ajá, son…cinco páginas-_ respondió con algo de desacuerdo- _la semana próxima tengo que entregarlo resuelto y luego protegerlo con palabras. Estoy algo nerviosa-_

\- _No deberías. Harás ambas cosas muy bien-_ la alentó Rachel con una cálida sonrisa y una mano en su brazo- _tienes siete días. Puedes resolver, corroborar, borrar y seguir corroborando ¿Y cuándo te darán los resultados?-_

\- _Eso es lo agotador-_ resopló ella dejando caer sus hombros pesadamente- _tendré que esperar unas semanas hasta recibir mi carta de aceptación. Si me aceptan, claro-_

\- _Lo harán. Mira la cantidad de libros que adquiriste y si le sumas tu inteligencia y tus ganas de ir allí, entonces…confío en ti. Tus padres, tus amigas…todos, nos sentiremos orgullosos de ese logro-_

Quinn la miró. Podía jurar que por un momento la voz de la diva flaqueó y a la par que rompió el contacto, alejando su mano con timidez.

\- _¿Cómo te fue en New York?-_ luego de las regionales, el viernes, su próxima conversación fue el domingo por la tarde, a través de mensajes y que no terminaron hasta pasada la medianoche, cuando la morena se quedó dormida pero habían podía hablar de los planes para el futuro. El día anterior cada una se presentó para comenzar a idealizar el suyo, con la diferencia de que Rachel había viajado a otra ciudad-

\- _New York es…impresionante-_ le dijo con una mueca de felicidad y sus ojos despampanantes, ansiosamente brillantes por contarle todo- _recorrimos teatros, almorcé en McDonald's, una ensalada, claro pero fue bastante emocionante y visité Nyada. Dios, Quinn, ese edificio es enorme-_

\- _Lo recuerdo, sí, me habías enseñado algunas fotografías del lugar-_ le dijo con naturalidad y la morena se silenció un momento, antes de carraspear y continuar-

\- _Lo es. Bueno hay cientos de alumnos y decenas de profesores. Caminan como si en realidad allí fuese su lugar de trabajo y eso ¡eso es apasionante! Ví algunos departamentos también, a papá le gustaron muchos pero son bastantes costosos. Creo que mis ahorros no son suficientes para adquirir uno de esa categoría-_

\- _Bueno, puedes empezar por algo pequeño. Kurt dijo que iba a trabajar allá ¿no?-_

\- _Los dos lo haremos-_

\- _Ahí tienes. Comiencen por algo accesible y luego algo mayor. O…podrías vender unos últimos cupos. Te compraré uno si lo necesitas-_ bromeó y Rachel rió, negando ligeramente mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras su oreja-

\- _Ahora debemos enfocarnos en la graduación, el vestido y esas cosas. No es buen tiempo para la comercialización de mis cupos-_

\- _No seas negativa. Con un poco de promoción lo lograrás-_

\- _Sí, quizá…. ¡Estrella!-_ llamó a su mascota cuando la vió correr hacia un charco de barro y ensuciar sus patas y hocico sin reparo- _no puedo creer que aún siga haciendo eso. Tengo que irme-_ le dijo besándole rápidamente la mejilla y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar- _hasta luego, Quinn-_

Ella la vió alejarse, corriendo entre reclamos hasta llegar a la correa de Estrella y tironear con esfuerzo para sacarla de allí. Se debatió internamente si ir en su ayuda o permanecer de pie, observándola con una sonrisa querer intentarlo todo.

Después de unos minutos, Rachel logró su cometido y arrastraba su mascota lejos del parque. A lo lejos, levantó su brazo y ella la imitó al instante, despidiéndose una vez más antes de volver a su hermana:

\- _¿Está todo bien con tu novia?-_ preguntó Frannie divertida al ver la escena anterior-

\- _Sí, está todo bien con ella-_ le dijo ocupando nuevamente su lugar- _solo que ya no es mi novia-_

* * *

 **Otro cap queridisimas lectoras, gracias por leer y comentar, 6 para el final ahora.. como ya no voy a poder actualizar hasta el próximo domingo, o más, les dejo mis mejores deseos para navidad, pasenla bien y aprovechen que es la única fiesta que se puede tomar y comer todo el día y nadie les va a reclamar. Ojala que este año Santa me deje a Lea bajo el arbolito, no tendria que ser tan dificil..**

 **Farfadette12: No va a haber salto en el tiempo en esta historia. Sigue la linea hasta el inicio de universidad, ahí se termina. Saludos!**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lamentablemente y tampoco los de SQ que las que vieron la serie habrán notado las Chanels aquí, reinas de mi corazón. **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	30. Extrañar

Cap. XXX: "Extrañar"

Le había costado bastante minutos poner al tanto a su hermana de su nueva situación. Y no se trataba de admitir que nuevamente había fracasado en una relación, no. Tenía que ver con que llegó a amar a Rachel y dejarla ir no era simplemente soltarle la mano. Le había resultado difícil intentar relatar las cosas y que la garganta no se le apretara, al punto de exprimir sus ojos y soltar lágrimas.

Había hecho todo un cambio casi completo en su vida solo por Rachel ¿debía de volver a ser la misma que antes? No, estaba completamente segura de que no. Volver a ser la porrista odiada, odiosa y malvada, solo alejaría los pocos centímetros que la unía a la diva ahora. Iba a ser difícil, lo sabía, pero no volverían a verse en unos meses ni durante ellos y alejadas ¿qué tipo de relación iba a ser esa?

No quería oír reclamos en un futuro ni hacerlos, por lo que plantarse ante la única solución a ese problema la hacía sentir casi orgullosa de sí misma.

\- _No puedo creer que ya no salgan-_ murmuró Frannie aún sorprendida. Ella se removió y tomó otro libro, abriéndolo y casi ignorando continuar la conversación- _la manera en que se veían era…-_

\- _Sí, bueno, Frannie…las cosas cambian-_ la cortó. Su hermana la miró un momento y se puso de pie, asegurándole que se adelantaría e iría a casa. Sin embargo la vió detenerse y voltear para preguntarle algo-

\- _¿Tú estás bien?-_ negó con seguridad y alzó la mano, en señal de que se detuviera cuando intentó volver para abrazarla o consolarla, posiblemente. No tenía sentido mentirle, después de todo a Frannie había sido la primera en contarle lo de sus sentimientos por Rachel y luego actualizarla a lo largo de su relación. A lo largo de sus casi cinco meses de relación. Pero en realidad no estaba bien ¿quién se siente bien luego de cortar el hilo que guiaba a su felicidad?-

\- _Tengo que continuar estudiando-_ le dijo y pasaron segundos, antes de que Frannie asintiera sin convencimiento y finalmente reiniciara sus pasos-

Quinn la vió alejarse y luego desvió su atención al espacio que había compartido con Rachel. Espantoso y casi demencial era llamarla ahora ex novia. No quería llamarla así, sin embargo ya no era su novia y ni siquiera iban a actuar como antes. Que la morena no le enviara ni ocasionalmente un mensaje preguntándole cómo se encontraba, demostraba con certeza que iba empezar a tratarla cómo ella misma dispuso: fuera del territorio que pisaba una relación sentimental.

Se echó contra la banca y arrojó el libro a un lado: la amaba y quería estar con ella ¿qué estaba pasando entonces? ¿Por qué era tan difícil elegir entre lo bien que cala el amor y lo bien que te transforma un futuro educativo? Deseaba ambas cosas. Eran totalmente incompatibles y a sí mismo debía optar por una o por otra. Y ya la había seleccionado. Echarse atrás, sin ningún sentido en ese momento, sería otro cambio en su vida y ya estaba pasando por muchos.

No quería otro más.

* * *

Entre admitir y saber que las cosas están pasando por algo, hay una línea tan delgada al pisarla que hace tambalear hasta el más convincente. Rachel intentó comprenderlo en ese momento, cuando miraba el sobre de solicitud a Nyada, dudosa de continuar y enviarlo. O dejar el sueño esperando. Los sueños podían esperar, sí pero ella siempre había dicho que no se detendría.

Una vez que fuera al buzón, ya no habría mecanismo que lo devolviera o presente que cambiaria su futuro. El pasado quedaría dónde pertenece y solo había una razón para voltear. La misma que le exigía continuar por lo que, luego de alzar su mentón y evitar debilitarse, se puso de pie y selló el sobre.

\- _Estás segura-_ le dijo Kurt siguiéndola con la mirada y ella asintió-

\- _Ella no me quiere aquí ni con ella. Y tú te irás conmigo. No hay más personas que me importen-_ murmuró dándole un último vistazo al papel- _lo enviaré a la tarde-_

\- _Está bien-_ musitó él. Rachel guardó el sobre en su mochila y dejaron el salón.

Afuera, mientras se dirigían a la hora del club glee, la morena se enrolló en el brazo de su amigo y se detuvo tras doblar el pasillo. Desde allí y como si continuara todo a escondida aún, pero ahora nada, observó a Quinn a lo lejos, hurgando en su casillero.

La rubia guardó unos libros y la diva sintió los nervios al ver algo caer, lo que ella misma le había dejado. La porrista se inclinó y tomó una rosa. Sonrió, cuando la vió hundir su nariz para olerla y giró sobre sus talones, arrastrando a Kurt con ella.

\- _Muy bien chicos, buenos días-_ saludó el señor Shue tras dejar el maletín en el piano y detenerse en medio del salón. Ella ocupó su silla habitual y desvió su vista a Quinn, que ingresaba y cruzaron sus miradas unos segundos. Le parecía tan doloroso como curativo tenerla a tan solo unos pasos y compartir al menos una hora de clase- _luego de la presentación de las regionales, y nuestro pase directo a las nacionales, hoy haremos algo de…eh ¿sí Rachel?-_ murmuró él al ver el brazo alzado de su alumna-

\- _Señor Shuester, si me permite, hoy me gustaría comenzar con una presentación-_

\- _Claro, adelante, Rachel-_ cuando él le cedió el permiso y se hizo a un lado, ella se puso de pie y alisó su falda, antes de detenerse frente a todos sus compañeros-

\- _Sé que la semana entrante comenzaremos con los números para las nacionales y antes…quería hacer algo distinto. Es algo que nunca antes había cantado y…es muy especial para mí-_ agregó mirando rápidamente a su ex novia y sacudiendo sus hombros luego- _¿Noah?-_ lo llamó y él se acercó con su guitarra, ocupando la silla a un lado de Brad. Para esa interpretación solo necesitaba ambos instrumentos- _no es un clásico pero…llevo escuchándolo durante dos días seguidos. Ya saben, esa sensación de querer encerrarse en una habitación y escuchar la misma canción triste una y otra vez…mientras recordamos algo y lloramos-_

\- _¿Piensas seguir hablando o comenzar?-_ escuchó de Sam, a un lado de Quinn y negó ligeramente, antes de darle señal al inicio de música-

Ella en realidad no conocía esa canción, nunca antes la había oído. Pero luego de las regionales, cuando Brittany la vió subir al ómnibus llorando e intentando inútilmente secarse las lágrimas y con el maquillaje corrido, se sentó a su lado y le entregó un CD. Y le dijo que no dejara de escuchar la número 5 del listado.

Con el resto del viaje contra la ventanilla, solo continuaba llorando en silencio y aguardando llegar a casa. Lo hizo una hora después y, tras contarle a sus padres su rompimiento con Quinn, se encerró en su cuarto y se echó de cara a la cama al oír la melodía triste del inicio ¿de esa manera pensaba ayudarla Brittany?

Sin embargo cada estrofa era lo que le pasaba: extrañaba a Quinn, incluso cuando dos horas atrás en aquel momento aún era su novia. Y la extrañaba mucho más ahora. Por eso, cuando su garganta flaqueaba y sus ojos se aguaban, _no ves lo mucho que te necesito ahora,_ solo iba dirigido a ella. La veía, penetrándola con su mirada hasta que entendiera que esa presentación era especial y para ella.

Dió un vistazo general y notó la mirada de todos sobre ella. Como siempre, con sus cabezas a un lado, como si no fuesen lo suficientemente inteligentes para comprender lo que estaba haciendo. Y estaba haciendo lo que quería porque estaba enamorada.

Le fastidiaba tanto estar en esa situación, con aquellos sentimientos y que de la nada todo se haya disuelto. Pasaron de compartir momentos en su cama a ahora solo mirarse y, desde la semana que llevaban ya separadas, apenas unos mensajes intercambiados a diario. Esto era peor que al principio, cuando Quinn ni registraba quién era ella en el McKinley y la insultaba o le arrojaba de sus granizados, porque al menos allí no la miraba con el amor y la melancolía con que lo hacía ahora.

Las notas finales estaban llegando y ella se desplazó por el salón. Se detuvo frente a la rubia y abrió sus brazos, con el rostro húmedo en llanto y terminó cantándole los últimos segundos.

Esta vez no hubo aplausos. Tras terminar, se pasó la manga de su suéter y secó sus lágrimas, antes de regresar a su lugar y esperar porque la clase avanzara.

Los sesenta minutos que duró y ella no participó otra vez, se sintieron el doble pero a si mismo la campana del fin no la ilusionó. Tomó sus cosas con calma y abandonó su silla con tranquilidad. Estaba tan concentrada en hacerlo de manera cautelosa que no sintió la brusquedad con que tomaron su muñeca y la jalaron.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de reconocer la falda de porristas, la espalda y la coleta de caballo rubia de Quinn, que la arrastraba mientras gruñía por lo bajo pero no volteaba a verla. Con brusquedad, la rubia hizo a un lado el telón y llegaron al auditorio, vacío y completamente solo para ambas.

\- _¿Qué estás haciendo, Rachel?-_ le preguntó entre dientes pero ella se soltó y, con su atención y mirada, se acercó al piano, donde tres rosas descansaban sobre el. Las mismas tres que le había comenzado a enviar desde el miércoles- _me dejas cosas en mi casillero y me cantas como si…-_

\- _¿Cómo si qué?-_ la cortó ligeramente molesta- _¿cómo si fuese tu novia?-_

\- _¿Por qué lo haces?-_

\- _Porque te amo-_ le dijo sin pudor y acercándose a ella. Quinn dió un paso atrás y dejó ambas manos en su cadera, firme a que no continuara y Rachel se detuvo- _tu me dejabas rosas también y no eras mi novia-_

\- _¿Por qué haces esto?-_ repitió y ella lanzó un suspiro. Exagerado, sonoro y que resonó dentro del lugar. Quinn se mordió la mejilla interna y la diva reinició sus pasos, ignorando la petición anterior a que no lo hiciera-

\- _Porque te amo. Y solo quería recordártelo…¿por qué están aquí?-_ le preguntó señalando con la cabeza las rosas-

\- _Porque ya no quiero que lo sigas haciendo-_

\- _¿De verdad?-_

\- _De verdad-_

\- _Estás mintiendo. Cada día, luego de ingresar al Instituto, llegaba como una niña a mi casillero esperando por tu rosa. Cuando la campana sonaba daba la vuelta y me iba por la salida más lejana solo para verte un momento desde las gradas ¿y me dices ahora que ya no quieres esto? Aún quiero pasar tiempo contigo -_

\- _Pero antes estábamos….-_

\- _No te atrevas a decir que ya no estás enamorada de mí-_ la cortó apuntándola y Quinn desvió su vista, reteniendo el peso de su garganta para no sollozar- _y si lo haces, mírame a la cara y que no te tiemble la voz-_ la de ella lo hacía. Jamás se habían hablado en ese tono casi agresivo y de su boca solo salía inseguridad en el sonido pero contundencia en lo dicho. Y estaba casi segura que a Quinn no le pasaba lo mismo-

\- _Las relaciones son así, maldita sea, Rachel. Se terminan y debes voltear la página. Tú te irás-_ eso le sonó a reclamo y ella bajó su dedo con lentitud. La rubia estaba acumulando las lágrimas y finalmente su voz se quebraba. Sabía que eso era pero si Quinn había decidido continuar con sus planes futuros y no con ella, no entendía su protesta ahora-

\- _Tú también-_

\- _¡Y es por eso que tomamos esa decisión!-_ exclamó rodeando el piano y alejándose de la morena. Rachel la vió por sobre su hombro, con una mano sobre el instrumento y giró a verla-

\- _No. Tú la tomaste-_

 **-Flashback-**

 **Desde que vió a su novia asentir, supo que entonces ahora sería su ex novia. Tras su pregunta si debían terminar, la rubia afirmó con su cabeza y ella tapó su boca, con ambas manos y el llanto fue imposible de detener.**

 **Se alejó de la rubia y se recostó contra el lavabo. Se habían abrazada tan solo diez minutos atrás, menos quizá y ahora qué seguía. Quinn quiso acercarse pero alejó sus brazos y le impidió más contacto. Sin embargo no pudo detener sus palabras ni la manera dulce e hiriente con que a la vez le hablaba:**

\- **_Rach, solo piénsalo. Nos iremos a miles de kilómetros lejos de la otra y…-_**

\- **_Incluso con miles de millas te seguiría, Quinn. No quiero esto-_** **mientras ella lloraba y sentía una punzada en su frente, la porrista parecía más segura y retenía sus emociones. Como la antigua Quinn que siempre terminaba de relucir- _hay mensajes, llamadas…yo…si quieres yo vendré a verte cada fin de semana y…-_**

\- **_No volveré a Lima-_** **le dijo y ella sintió sus emociones cortarse abruptamente. La miró, desconcertada y alejó las manos de su boca-**

\- **_¿Qué?-_**

\- **_Cuando vaya a Europa, no volveré a Lima por un tiempo. Posiblemente los primeros meses solo esté allá. O quizás el primer año… ¿quieres una novia sin tenerla?-_**

\- **_Te quiero a ti-_** **volvió a llorar ella y se dejó caer. En el piso, alzó sus rodillas y se abrazó, indefensa de poder seguir sosteniendo su petición por su novia. Porque ninguna se marchara y ambas se quedaran, continuando con su relación-**

\- **_Rachel…no vamos a vernos ¿puedes entender eso? ¿crees que para mi es fácil? ¿qué no estuve pensándolo? ¡Lo odio! ¡Odio esto! Pero…Dios, lo siento mucho, pero así deben ser las cosas-_**

\- **_¿Así deben ser?-_** **repitió con burla y mirándola seriamente- _¿así? ¿Estamos juntas y compartimos una relación y ahora así deben ser las cosas?...Te odio a ti-_**

\- **_No me digas eso. Hago esto por las dos-_**

\- **_¡Haces esto por ti! Porque soy una egoísta para ti pero tú eres una cobarde y….-_**

\- **_No voy a discutir eso contigo. Soy una cobarde, está bien, llámame cobarde y todo lo que quieras. Pero no voy a pasarme meses lejos de ti y extrañándote o pensando en lo que estás haciendo. Divirtiéndote con otros amigos, conociendo otras personas y estudiando algo difícil con lo que podría ayudarte. No voy a torturarme imaginándote lejos de mi-_**

\- **_Deberías haberme dicho desde el primer momento de tus planes a Europa-_** **le reclamó en un susurro y con su garganta seca, dolorosa y mientras se balanceaba de atrás hacia adelante. Casi esperando que, al detenerse, todo volviera a revertirse-**

\- **_¿Por qué? ¿No te hubieses enamorado de mí?-_**

\- **_Ya lo estaba desde antes….pero me hubiese preparado para este momento-_**

\- **_Te amo, Rachel y…todo eso que siempre decías, que a veces amar duele un poco, créeme que lo estoy entendiendo ahora-_**

\- **_¿Un poco?-_** **ironizó deteniéndose y poniéndose de pie- _duele mucho. Dijiste que nunca ibas a romperme el corazón, lo prometiste. Dijiste que no podrías hacerlo-_ le reprochó llorando nuevamente y Quinn abrió sus brazos, pretendiendo abrazarla pero los bajó al recordar que se negaría. **

**La rubia retrocedió unos pasos y caminó a la puerta, deteniéndose un momento y mirándola de reojo:**

\- **_Si pudiese volver el tiempo atrás, no te lo diría. Lo siento mucho-_** **Quinn corrió a lo largo de aquel pasillo y llorando sin pudor hasta llegar al ómnibus. Se subió y se acomodó mucho antes que el resto, al final del transporte y se cubrió con su chaqueta para que nadie la molestara. Quería pasarse el resto del camino sollozando y arrepintiéndose de su decisión. Pero sabiendo a sí mismo que era la correcta-**

 **Rachel se echó contra la pared y para ella todo siguió igual: las manos en su boca y ahogando quejidos, mientras lloraba y solo encaprichándose con algo: continuar haciéndolo.**

 **-Fin del Flashback-**

\- _A veces la vida se trata de eso, Rachel. De tomar decisiones por muy dolorosas que sean-_ le dijo cuando se detuvo frente a ella-

\- _No recuerdo haber tomado la misma que tú-_

\- _¡Maldita sea, Rachel! ¿por qué eres tan frustrante? Solo… ¡Dios! Solo, estoy ayudándote a ir hacia donde quieres. Te la has pasado diciendo durante todo el Instituto que no quieres a nadie estorbando tu camino y que llegarás a donde nadie de este maldito pueblo si quiera puede imaginar ¿vas a o odiarme por eso?...no puedes odiarme solo por enviarte donde perteneces-_

\- _Continúas decidiendo por mi-_

\- _¡Si! ¡Lo hago! Lo hago porque sé que no voy a ser quien obstaculice tu camino. No yo, Rachel-_

La morena la vió alejarse, sacudiendo sus manos sobre el piano y arrojando las rosas. Quinn las lanzó sin cuidado y ella volvió la mirada al frente, mientras se mordía el labio y sujetaba más llanto.

\- _Ya no me envíes más mensajes-_ le ordenó y la oyó detenerse de inmediato. El sábado, luego de las regionales, no habían interactuado en nada. Sin embargo el domingo, las ganas pudieron con Quinn y terminó escribiéndole luego de la cena, hasta pasada la medianoche intercambiaron mensajes en el que al parecer una luz de amistad se asomaba entre la oscura ruptura. Pero si la rubia ya no quería nada, entonces nada le daría-

\- _Está bien-_ musitó la porrista estremecida, incrédula de lo que acababa de oír-

\- _No es cierto-_ la detuvo nuevamente y giró a verla- _te extraño y un mensaje me mantiene ilusionada aún… ¿hablaremos esta noche?-_ la vió alzar el mentón. Quinn acomodó las manos firmes en su cadera y de espalda a ella asintió, antes de desaparecer tras el telón-

Rachel se encorvó y tomó las tres rosas. Las regresaría a su lugar y, si la rubia continuaba con su negación de aceptarla, buscaría otra manera de entregárselas.

* * *

22:46 y se peguntó si sería buen horario para hacerlo. Quizá era un poco tarde, pero antes le era imposible haberlo hecho. Estaba nerviosa, aún lo estaba y ¿qué se supone qué le diría al llamarla? ¿Rachel se acordaría que habían quedado en hablar? Porque tampoco había recibido un mensaje de su parte y, por el contrario, cada vez que su celular sonaba, la desilusión era grande al ver que se trataba de alguna de sus amigas.

Pero era viernes por la noche. Fingiría quizá que estaba algo ebria o en una pequeña reunión si todo se salía de control y la morena asombrada le decía que no esperaba su llamado. Sí, eso haría.

Acostada en su cama, buscó entre sus contactos y se preguntó una vez más si podría hacerlo. Por un segundo se respondía que si y por otro segundo porque no. Era demasiado cobarde después de todo y la diva era quién más se lo recordaba.

\- _Demonios-_ murmuró cuando de repente el nombre de Rachel parpadeaba en su pantalla y el sonido de una llamada delataba que sí, la morena sí recordaba su acuerdo. Se aclaró la garganta, intentando serenarse y atendió, antes de que se cortara por ignorarla- _¿hola?-_

\- _¿Estás ocupada?-_ fue lo primero que oyó y sonrió: la voz de Rachel tras un parlante la serenaba como la risa de Oliver en sus juegos por las tardes-

\- _No, estoy acostada ya ¿por qué lo preguntas?-_

\- _Eso es un viernes muy divertido-_ bromeó y ella rodó por la cama, hasta detenerse boca abajo y hablar como una adolescente enamorada. Paradójicamente lo que era-

\- _No escucho música ni gritos de fondo, Berry ¿acaso estás leyendo?-_

\- _No, nada de eso. Voy a acostarme también, creo…que esto de terminar el Instituto es bastante agotador-_

\- _Lo es. Sue está más insoportable que de costumbre, los últimos exámenes, más el coro y las nacionales. Sí, no sé si se pueda con todo-_

\- _Podrás. Yo lo haré-_

\- _No hay nada que a ti te detenga, en realidad-_ le dijo con una sonrisa y ambas suspiraron, entusiastas de arrojar el móvil y creer que la cercanía podía ser de otra mejor manera- _oye, Rachel…lamento haberte gritado hoy-_

\- _Está bien. También me precipité un poco, pero debes entender que…olvídalo-_

\- _No, dímelo-_

\- _Ya te lo he dicho. No puedo fingir que todo está bien, Quinn. No quiero ser tu amiga por el resto de estas semanas. Te amo y…-_

\- _Yo también te amo-_

\- _Me lo has dicho más veces separadas que cuando estábamos juntas-_ la rubia apretó los ojos y echó su rostro contra la almohada. Era totalmente cierto pero era cierto también lo que sentía. Era tan molesto estar entre el amor que le tenía y la manera de no poder continuar demostrándoselo que sentía una bomba en su interior a punto de explotar en cualquier momento ¿qué sentido tenía hacerlo cuando sabía que al terminar el Instituto ya no continuarían juntas? Todo era demasiado pesado y odioso, cual calor de verano que ella ya no compartiría con su novia. Porque compartieron otras estaciones y ya no era su novia-

\- _Pero es verdad-_

\- _Lo sé….pero no deja de ser doloroso….lamento haberte dicho que te odiaba. No es cierto-_

\- _Eso también lo sé-_ sonrió ella- _¿a ti te hubiese gustado mantener la relación aún estando alejadas?-_

Hubo un silencio. Las respiraciones de ambas aguardaban la respuesta y la de Quinn con más inquietud. Rachel lanzó un suspiro y las primeras palabras fueron difíciles de oír, casi como si una interferencia solo mental la invadiera. Pero las repitió, y escucharla otra vez fue aún más difícil.

\- _Supongo que sí. Pero si me hubiese gustado, eso preguntaste. La realidad es otra y…sería difícil-_ nuevamente, el llanto de la morena inició y ella se mordió el labio: así como amaba escucharla cantar, llorar era algo que no quería permitirse continuar presenciando. Y sin embargo era quién lo lograba- _no lo sé, solo sé que creía en lo nuestro, Quinn y no es justo que me lo hayas arrebatado tan rápido-_

\- _Rachel….-_

\- _Lo siento-_ se disculpó la morena entre sollozos y ella abrazó más a _Mi Estrella,_ el muñeco de felpa que conservaba el perfume de la diva- _iba a cantarte, tu cupo dorado ¿lo recuerdas? Pero no puedo….lo siento-_

\- _Te amo, Rachel-_ le dijo pero la llamada se cortó. La morena había cortado. Se arrojó contra el colchón y lloró, envolviéndose en la realidad de que todo estaba terminándose y era hora de asimilarlo-

\- _¿Qué has dicho?-_ oyó de repente y la puerta de su cuarto se empujó apenas, hasta oír unos pasos y ella se puso de pie al instante-

\- _Papá, qué….-_

\- _¿Le has dicho a Rachel que la amas?-_

* * *

 **Otro cap queridisimas lectoras, adelantado. Gracias por leer y comentar (y un gracias muy especial a Farfadette12, Pao Vargas y Spyireland que lo hacen desde la primera historia que publiqué)..5 para el final ahora.** **.**

 **Lou1325: Totalmente de acuerdo, SQ fue mala pero por el guion y los diálogos, no por las actuaciones. Emma, Lea y Billie fueron lo mejor (y Abigail tambien pero ella tiene parte de mi corazon mucho antes que Lea) Tampoco me molesta Rachel y Chanel , obviamente y en alguna historia quería ponerla, antes de empezar a escribir sobre ella y Hester(haber escrito algo de ellas juntas en el cap anterior me saltó los fellings) Saludos!**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, de lo contrario es obvio que Santana no hubiese cantada DROMP, no tenia intenciones de quedarme sorda tan temprano, que falta de respeto a la cancion, a Broadway, a Barbra, a todos. **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	31. Futuro

Cap. XXXI: "Futuro"

Russel le había preguntado si le había dicho a Rachel que la amaba. Se lo había dicho, sí y porque así era ¿pero cómo se lo explicaba a su padre? A él, cabeza de familia religiosa y esposo conservador ¿cómo iba a responderle que le había expresado aquellas palabras a su ex novia? A él, que le gustaba vivir en Lima porque era un pueblo pequeño y el amor entre dos personas del sexo opuesto era lo cotidiano, lo acostumbrado a ver a diario y lo que él profesaba vagamente.

Le había contado con algo de temor las cosas a su hermana. Y el temor desapareció al instante. Podría incluso contarle con el tiempo las mismas cosas a su madre. Y el temor sería mayor pero también desaparecería con los días. Y podría y podría continuar hablando con demás personas ¿pero su padre? Él no entraba en la lista de personas a las que les podía confesar sus más bajos medios y su verdadera realidad.

Sin embargo ¿qué iba a decirle a ahora? El rostro de Russel echaba casi humo frente al de ella y, cuando le arrebató el celular y lo arrojó contra la pared, su terror interno la consumió por completo:

\- _Te hice una pregunta, Quinn-_ pero sus labios titubeaban y sus manos temblaban, a la altura de su pecho y que, si las unía, era una imagen casi de imploración a que no le reclamara de más- _¡Contesta!-_

\- _Papá, no me grites. Yo…-_

\- _¿No quieres que te grite?-_ repitió él entre dientes y sacudiéndola por sus brazos- _entonces respóndeme qué demonios acabas de decir o te juro que gritaré tan fuerte que todos los vecinos nos oirán… ¡Respóndeme!-_

\- _Russel-_ se coló Judy a la habitación en pijama- _¿qué sucede? ¿por qué gritas?-_

\- _Eso lo vamos a saber ahora-_ le dijo él sin apartar los ojos de ella- _¿Quinn?-_

La rubia vagó sus ojos de Russel a su madre. Una y otra vez hasta que la garganta dejara de latirle y los dientes de chocarle. Sin embargo nada se detenía y un paso más de su padre la obligó a retroceder otro, antes de comenzar a hablar entre balbuceos:

\- _Papá, yo…yo…-_ no podía hablar realmente y, por cada palabra que pretendía soltar y explicar, las lágrimas se le acumulaban y solo deseaba volver cinco minutos atrás. Donde la voz de Rachel se colaba a ella tras un pequeño parlante y la seguridad emocional era viable. A diferencia de ese momento, donde sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría en llanto- _yo…-_

\- _¡Habla!-_

\- _Es que…no sé… ¡no sé que quieres que te diga!-_

\- _Quiero que me expliques por qué le has dicho eso a tu amiga-_ masculló él-

\- _¿De qué hablas?-_ interfirió Judy mirándolo- _¿qué le ha dicho a qué amiga?-_ sin embargo Russel solo le apuntó a su hija y dirigió sus ojos a ella. Quinn se tomó las sienes y finalmente, ocultándose tras la palma de su mano, explicó todo entre sollozos-

\- _Estoy enamorada de Rachel-_ susurró y lloró sin cuidado. Pero con pánico, sosegada a callarse y salir corriendo. Esconderse en un lugar donde las miradas de sus padres no fueran esas, las que la observaban como si nada más pudiesen mirar-

\- _¿Qué has dicho?-_ murmuró Russel y retrocediendo, vahído en un camino en el que solo agarraba su rostro y con la ansiedad de golpear algo. Quizá a ella, pensó y ni la mirada perdida e inentendible de Judy la salvaría- _¿Rachel? ¿tu amiga que ha venido a cenar y a casa cuantas veces quisieron? ¿estás enamorada de una chica? ¿tú? -_ si esos reproches hubiesen sucedido meses atrás, cuando lo suyo con la morena apenas comenzaba, no se sentiría tan débil y humillada. Hubiese mentido con descaro y hasta culpado a Rachel de cualquier insignificante manera. Pero lo cierto es que la amaba e incluso separadas, iba a continuar protegiéndola- _¡Te hice una pregunta!-_

\- _¡Sí, papá! ¡Si! ella…Rachel. Estoy enamorada de ella-_

\- _¿Estás bromeando?-_ insistió él y alzó la vista a verlo. Con las lágrimas mojando toda su cara y la mirada brillante de agua, negó ofendida y él regresó a la puerta- _pero esto se termina ahora-_ la amenazó y ella pestañeó, removiéndose en su círculo hasta que oyó la puerta principal abrirse-

\- _¡Papá!-_ salió en su búsqueda enseguida. Corrió tras sus pasos y, deteniéndolo en la vereda, se sujetó a su brazo y lo sacudió- _¡Papá, no! ¿qué vas a hacer?-_

\- _Dame la dirección de su casa ¿sus padres lo saben?-_ a pesar de que ya no le gritaba, la furia seguía en su voz y si le mentía, él iba a notarlo. A sí mismo lo intentó y negó sin dudas-

\- _No. Ni ellos ni ella. Solo yo… ¡soy yo la que está enamorada!-_

\- _Cierra la boca y ve adentro-_

\- _¡Es la verdad!...por eso…por eso me escuchaste diciéndoselo. Ella no tiene nada que ver, papá ¡soy yo!... ¡es tu hija la que te está decepcionando!-_

De repente él se soltó y el cuerpo de Quinn tambaleó, antes de estabilizarse unos pasos atrás. Russel la miró como un extranjero mira un cartel en un lugar que no conoce, pero debe transitar por el para llegar a destino. Ella tragó saliva: ciertamente, estaba observándola como si no la conociera.

\- _Quiero que el lunes des ese examen y lo apruebes, Quinn ¿me estás oyendo? Aprobarás el ingreso de la Universidad y te vas de Lima-_ le ordenó él con un dedo y señalándola- _Si fuese tú, iría preparando las maletas. Porque ese mismo día te irás-_ agregó pasando a su lado y regresando al interior de la casa-

\- _¿Por qué no puedes abrazarme y apoyarme?-_ le reclamó por lo bajo y Russel se detuvo un momento, antes de continuar y cerrar de un portazo-

Ella solo se quedó allí, de pie y en medio de la noche, notando la mirada de algunos vecinos chismosos pero no miró a ninguno. En ese momento solo quería continuar llorando y así siguió.

\- _Tranquila-_ oyó la voz de su hermana tras ella y giró para abrazarla. Mientras Frannie acariciaba su espalda y Quinn se desahogaba en su hombro, adentro de la casa, una nueva discusión entre Russel y Judy comenzaba.

* * *

Lunes, 10:45 y era su turno, lo sabía.

Carmen Tibideaux estaba en McKinley para los alumnos que habían preparado sus audiciones. De manera inentendible, Kurt no dió la suya y por ende ahora le tocaba a ella.

Habían aceptado su prueba y debía demostrar cuánto deseaba su lugar en Nyada ahora.

Rachel tomó una bocanada de aire y lo expulsó en un proceso cotidiano y perfecto, antes de abrir el telón frente a ella y avanzar hasta el centro del escenario. Estaba acostumbrada a pisar el auditorio, pero la mirada inquisidora y los gestos serios de aquella mujer, no eran iguales a los del señor Shue por mucho que estuviese ocupando su lugar.

Aguardó un momento, mientras la veía estudiarla con la punta del bolígrafo sobre su mentón y luego darle una señal, a que comenzara:

\- _Mi nombre es Rachel Berry e interpretaré Don't rain on my pared, del musical Funny girl….mi favorito-_ agregó por lo bajo y dando dos pasos atrás, ordenando a los músicos que iniciaran. Allí, en el medio del escenario, con sus habituales movimientos de manos y gestos entregados a su número, comenzó a cantar-

Las primeras estrofas salieron a la perfección, mejor incluso que todas las veces anteriores en sus ensayos por lo que trató de mantenerse imaginaria en esos momentos: cuando practicaba con un cepillo de cabello en mano y frente al espejo.

Estaban avanzando sin problemas y miró un segundo a la jueza, que sonreía ligeramente y asentía ante su presencia. Siempre alardeaba de lo mucho que _Don't rain on my pared_ la representaba, era la esencia pura de un sueño a cumplirse y de una estrella a punto de brillar. Sin obstáculos, o atravesándolos a todos. Sonrió, mientras abría sus brazos al llegar al estribillo pero de repente todo oscureció en sus pensamientos.

Acababa de equivocarse y los músicos se detuvieron. Ella, Rachel Berry, la niña que llevaba practicando esa canción desde pequeña, había confundido el orden de algunas palabras y todo se había silenciado.

\- _Volveré a comenzar-_ le dijo a la mujer, nerviosa y sonrojada ligeramente. Caminó a la banda y les ordenó que retomaran desde el inicio. Sin embargo nada cambió-

Apenas pudo liberar unas estrofas cuando volvió a tropezar y todo se callaba nuevamente. En completo estado de nervios y casi desequilibrada, se tomó los costados de su rostro y aguantó el llanto:

\- _Lo siento-_ se disculpó mirando a la mujer- _me sé esta canción al derecho y al revés. Solo…volveré a hacerlo-_

\- _No-_ la detuvo la mujer cuando ella intentaba dar una nueva orden a la música-

\- _¿Cómo dijo?-_ le preguntó girando a verla-

\- _Le damos a todos los aspirantes una posibilidad de 8 calificaciones. A ti ya te dí 16 ¿Sabes qué sucede en un espectáculo de Broadway cuándo alguien se olvida de la letra?-_ ella se mordió el labio y negó, a pesar de qué sabía la respuesta- _le dan el trabajo a tu suplente-_

\- _Por favor-_ imploró juntado sus manos y sollozando. Todo latía en su garganta y sentía la necesidad de llorar y vomitar, pero no dejaría ir esa oportunidad- _tiene que volver a escucharme, deme otra oportunidad-_

\- _No voy a volver a escucharte-_

\- _Tiene que hacerlo-_ se oyó de repente alguien más y Rachel desvió su atención al inicio del auditorio. A lo lejos y en lo alto, Quinn avanzó entre las butacas y llegó hasta Carmen Tibideaux- _tiene que volver a escucharla. Ella no es como los demás estudiantes que acostumbra a ver-_

\- _Señorita, esta es una audición privada. Debe retirarse-_ le ordenó la mujer pero la rubia la ignoró y caminó hasta el escenario. Rachel la vió llegar y detenerse frente a ella, obstaculizándole la vista con el foco de luz que no dejaba de iluminarla-

\- _Quinn ¿qué haces aquí?-_

\- _Es tu oportunidad, Rach-_ le dijo con ambas manos en sus hombros- _vamos, sé que puedes hacerlo-_

\- _No, ya la arruiné-_ lloró ella en cambio y queriendo echarse contra su pecho. Pero la rubia la sujetó con fuerzas y la obligó a que la viera, mientras la jueza continuaba quejándose tras ella-

\- _Ey, Rachel, mírame…mírame-_ le susurró casi en orden y la morena lo hizo- _olvida lo que ella diga. Si te escucha ahora, cuando lo hagas bien, no tendrá otra opción que aceptarte. Nyada, Broadway…el mundo entero necesita oír tu voz y conocer tu talento. Cállala y haz que olvide su negación de otra oportunidad-_

\- _No puedo-_

\- _Deja de decir que no puedes porque puedes y lo harás. Haz de cuenta que…haz de cuenta que ella compró uno de tus cupos ayer ¿de acuerdo? Y ahora debes solo cantarle. Cierra los ojos como en glee y olvida que alguien está viéndote….y haz lo que mejor sabes hacer-_ murmuró Quinn ascendiendo su mano y sosteniéndole el cuello, pero acariciándole la mejilla con su pulgar-

\- _Rachel Berry, debe dejar el escenario-_ exigió Carmen y ninguna se inmutó. Quinn le sonreía y ella observaba la curva de su boca, mordiéndose la de ella y conteniendo las ganas de besarla allí mismo-

\- _¿Lo ves?-_ murmuró la rubia y quitándole todo rastro de lágrimas- _en unos minutos ella te pedirá no dejar el escenario. Convéncela-_

\- _Quinn…-_

\- _Estaré en la fila tras ella-_

\- _No te dejará quedar-_ le informó por lo bajo-

\- _Entonces te veré desde un lado, tras el telón…iba a decirte que te rompas una pierna pero…te amo y quiero que vayas a New York pronto-_ le dijo antes de inclinarse y dejarle un beso en la frente. Quinn le dió las últimas palabras de aliento contra su oído y finalmente se alejó, mientras le hacia una seña casi de amenaza a Carmen Tibideaux a que no se moviera-

Rachel la vió acomodarse dónde le dijo y se sonrieron, tras esa nueva oportunidad de volver a cantar, la respuesta al _te amo_ le quedó atorada pero para soltara tenía tiempo.

Asintió hacia los músicos y comenzó sin problemas, sin nervios y con más seguridad que la primera vez, deteniendo así a la jueza que cerraba su agenda y le dedicó su atención.

Mientras las estrofas salían entonadas y sin errores, no podía evitar mirar al frente y a veces a sus costados: las dos puntas dónde su futuro se debatían realmente.

* * *

Le hacía daño si pensaba y recordaba la situación de ambas ahora. Ya no tenía a Quinn en su vida como la novia ideal, para ella, que tenía semanas atrás. Pero la tenía aún en su vida. No en titulo de amiga ni enemiga como antes. Pero al menos un lazo había aún y solo dependía de ellas ajustarlo o cortarlo.

Y ella tenía las manos libres, sin tijeras y con flores en ese momento, por lo que cortarlo no era su opción preferida.

Cada vez que sus ojos entraban en contacto, podía sentir cómo dentro de ella algo se removía hasta golpearle cada una de sus extremidades. Como en ese momento, en el que ella avanzaba por un largo pasillo y Quinn estaba frente a una puerta. De pie frente a la entrada de un pequeño salón pero mirándola a ella.

Caminó con inquietud los últimos pasos hasta detenerse a su lado. Le sonrió débilmente y le entregó el ramo, sonrojándose cuando Quinn frunció el ceño, seguramente por notar de que se trataban de las rosas que le dejaba en su casillero.

\- _¿Qué haces aquí?-_

\- _Bueno-_ balbuceó la morena- _tú me ayudaste en mi audición y ahora vengo a desearte suerte en tu exámen…lo siento, no quería molestarte-_

\- _Rachel-_ la detuvo Quinn del brazo cuando intentó alejarse- _no me molestas, pero…-_

\- _¿Señorita Fabray?-_ una mujer abrió la puerta y las interrumpió, llamando a la rubia y estirando su brazo en señal de que la siguiera-

\- _Aquí te espero-_ le dijo ella y Quinn le sonrió con nervios, antes de perderse dentro del salón y finalmente oyó la puerta volver a cerrarse.

Rachel aprisionó los labios y observó las rosas, antes de pasearse en su círculo y ocupar la silla de espera. Estaba y se sentía sola entre tanto silencio. Mientras balanceaba sus pies de manera infantil, rogaba internamente que a la rubia no le pasara lo que ella. No se bloqueara de repente y terminara brindando un espectáculo distinto a lo que debía mostrar.

Los minutos comenzaron a avanzar pero sabía que debía esperar. Quinn tenía que entregar su examen y posiblemente aquella mujer le aclararía algunas dudas, anticipándola y preparándola para la exposición del viernes, el día de la defensa de sus respuestas.

Oyó una puerta abrirse y se puso de pie al instante, sin embargo fue otra y no por la que había desaparecido su ex novia. Russel y Judy Fabray se acercaban y él aceleró el paso al divisarla a lo lejos.

No se mintió y asimiló internamente que el miedo la invadió cuando se detuvo frente a ella y le arrebató con brusquedad el ramo de rosas, antes de arrojarlo con desprecio y pisarlo una vez.

\- _Señor Fabray, qué…-_

\- _Lárgate de aquí-_ le ordenó el hombre entre dientes y ella tragó saliva. De reojo miró la puerta, esperando porque Quinn saliera pero no sucedió- _dije, lárgate de aquí-_

\- _Lo siento, señor pero Quinn es mí….-_

\- _¡Nada! Tú y mi hija no son nada y no la quiero cerca de ti. Nunca más-_ le dijo señalándola y antes de tomar su brazo. Rachel gesticuló adolorida, cuando la aprisionó con violencia y de un empujón la guió hasta el pasillo- _he dicho que te vayas-_

La morena pestañeó, confundida e ignorando el latido pulsante en su antebrazo. Sin embargo le obedeció y luego de girar sobre sus talones, corrió hacia la puerta de salida y evitó llorar. Quería ser el apoyo emocional como Quinn lo había sido con ella y ahora debía alejarse como una cobarde, como si no hubiese podido resistir y permanecer de pie en un lugar público, por mucho que a Russel Fabray le disgustara la idea.

Tras verse en la vereda, rompió en llanto y continuó corriendo. La distancia entre ese edificio y su casa era abismal, sin embargo no se detendría y, desconociendo sus ideales, esta vez continuó corriendo y alejándose de lo que le hacía bien.

* * *

\- _Lamento lo de ayer-_ escuchó Rachel y miró por sobre su hombro. Quinn estaba tras ella, en la fila de la cafetería y sosteniendo su bandeja- _mi padre es un tanto….-_

\- _Está bien, Quinn. No tienes por qué hacerlo-_ la cortó. No habían podido hablar desde su incidente con los Fabray porque la rubia ya no tenia su celular y para evitarle problemas tampoco la llamó al teléfono de su casa-

\- _¿Cómo estás? Te busqué al salir pero ya no estabas y quería ver por mí misma que no te había hecho daño-_ murmuró la porrista a su lado ahora-

\- _Solo me pidió que me fuera. Al parecer ya no me quiere cerca de ti-_

\- _Él lo sabe-_ Rachel se detuvo a medio camino, cuando iba a tomar los cubiertos descartables y giró a verla lentamente-

\- _¿Qué sabe?-_ Quinn la observó nerviosa, mirando hacia todos lados y antes de pegarse más hacia ella, donde sus caderas se fusionaban sin impedimentos-

\- _De lo nuestro…o de lo que tuvimos-_ no era en verdad lo que Russel sabía pero no podía admitirle a su ex novia que había aceptado estar enamorada de ella aún. Sería una patada a su orgullo y más ilusiones a la diva que no quería desplomar con el tiempo-

\- _Entiendo-_ musitó ella- _por eso me…me echó ¿tú estás bien?-_ se interesó y la rubia la miró, antes de hacerle una seña para que la siguiera-

La obedeció y en segundos dejaron la cafetería. Quinn la guió por el pasillo y de repente dobló y subió unas escaleras. Había escuchado que solo los profesores o autoridades podían utilizarla. O porristas.

Llegaron a un segundo piso y la rubia ocupó un salón. Cuando lo atravesó también, oyó la puerta tras ella y Quinn regresó a su lado. Era un salón de clases igual que los demás, por lo que imitó a la rubia y dejó la bandeja sobre un escritorio y se sentó frente a el.

\- _Mi padre dijo que el viernes y luego de mi exposición en defensa del examen, que lo apruebe y…me iré a Europa antes de lo previsto-_

Rachel soltó el tenedor antes de pinchar algo de su ensalada y todo lo hizo a un costado. Con unas simples palabras, su apetito había desaparecido y las ganas de aferrarse a la rubia aumentado.

\- _¿Por qué? No puedes irte antes. No quiero que te vayas antes-_

\- _Lo sé y tampoco quiero irme sin mi fiesta de graduación y las nacionales pero él me obligará a hacerlo-_

\- _Dile que no quieres irte-_

\- _No le importará lo que le diga-_

\- _Dile que no quieres irte-_ repitió con lentitud cómo si fuese razón suficiente. Quinn le sonrió débilmente y estiró su brazo por sobre la mesa, hasta tomar su mano y jugar con sus dedos-

\- _De igual manera me iré en algún momento-_

\- _No puedes hacerme esto, Quinn-_ le reclamó y nuevamente las ganas de llorar aparecieron. Sin Quinn esos días eran catastróficos pero con ella eran peores. Que la tocara o le sonriera solo la hacía olvidar su estado actual y, cuando se alejaban, del salto que daba al estar juntas, caía para estrellarse en el más duro cemento. Y no lo consideraba justo para ninguna-

\- _Ya lo hablamos y ambas nos iremos-_

\- _No hablo de eso-_ le dijo con seguridad y retirando su mano- _ya no podemos hacernos esto. Estamos separadas y seguimos actuando como si lo olvidáramos. Y si no quiero fingir ser tu amiga, tampoco voy a fingir lo mal que me hace esta situación. Me hace daño, Quinn-_ le confesó sin titubeos ni sollozos.

La porrista tomó su botella y bebió, como si esa cantidad inservible de agua bajara las protestas en la puerta de su garganta, preparadas para salir sin anestesia.

Rachel se cruzó de brazos y esperó por la respuesta, de lo contrario iba a reclamar más o ponerse de pie e irse.

\- _¿Y qué quieres, entonces? Si te digo que no, me dejas rosas y me cantas…-_

\- _Ya no lo haré. Si acordamos algo, entonces…ya basta de todo. Acabemos con esto en verdad-_

\- _¿Acordar?-_ preguntó la rubia con burla-

\- _Me entregarán mi carta de confirmación o negación de Nyada el jueves. El viernes tú debes defender tu examen. Si a ambas nos sale la misma respuesta y que nos llevará a distintos lugares en unas semanas, entonces…voy a evitarte-_ le dijo bajando la vista y mordiéndose la mejilla interna: las ganas de que nada de eso estuviese atravesándolas la delataba e iba a llorar. Otra vez por Quinn y la partida que sucedía en su imaginación-

\- _Está bien-_ cedió la rubia- _si nos aceptan, entonces…lo que tú dices-_ la porrista abandonó su silla con violencia y casi corriendo dejó el lugar.

Rachel se echó contra el escritorio y escondió el rostro entre sus brazos, ahogándose en lágrimas finalmente ¿En qué momento su paso por el Instituto había acabado y su futuro llegó? Lloró con más fuerza.

En ese.

* * *

Con su sobre en mano, la esperaba. Quinn llevaba 45 minutos dentro del salón y respaldando con palabras su examen escrito. Cuando se cumplieran los 60, toda una hora, la vería salir y conocerían el resultado de ella también.

Se sentó un momento y poco le importó que la rubia no supiera que estaba esperándola o que Russel Fabray volviera a aparecer. Quería quitarse toda una carga y quería hacerlo cuánto antes.

Se preguntó qué pasaría si a una le respondían de manera positiva y a la otra no. Sonrió, quizá podían acompañarse de esa manera, hasta superar esa dificultad juntas y entonces la relación, quizá, podía retomarse.

¿Y si a ambas se les respondía que sí? ¿Qué eran parte ahora de la Universidad en la que tanto habían soñado estudiar? Suspiró, nada de aquello pasaría y, por caminos totalmente opuestos, finalmente se separarían de forma definitiva.

Rachel sacudió la pierna contra el piso, al ver el reloj marcar que faltaban cinco minutos y la rubia saldría a su encuentro. Se puso de pie, estaba demasiado nerviosa y comenzó a caminar en distintos círculos.

Estaba a unos metros, alejada, cuando la puerta se abrió y corriendo llegó a ella.

\- _Rachel-_ murmuró la rubia, sorprendida y cerrando tras ella. No entendía sus gestos, era una combinación entre seriedad pero sus ojos brillaban. Rasgó el sobre y volvió a verla, aún sin retirar su carta-

\- _¿Cómo te fue?-_ le preguntó ansiosa. La rubia lanzó infló su pecho y lanzó un suspiro-

\- _Me aceptaron-_ conocer su respuesta de Nyada ahora no tenía sentido. Era un hecho: Quinn, la persona que amaba, se iría lejos y a kilómetros de ella- _¿y a ti?-_

La morena terminó por romper el papel y tocó aquella dura y original textura, firma directa de Carmen Tibideaux y su respuesta. La tomó y alzó casi a la altura de sus ojos, bajando lentamente hasta leer todo y buscar lo que tanto ansiaba.

\- _¿Y?-_ preguntó Quinn anhelante, con su pecho subiendo y bajando y acortando la distancia hasta ella- _¿qué dice?-_ Rachel leyó y tragó saliva, antes de bajar la mano y sentir sus ojos aguarse-

\- _Me aceptaron-_

* * *

 **Otro** **cap queridisimas lectoras, espero que les haya gustado...¡Feliz año nuevo para todos/as! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, son un amor así tan tierno como la foto que publicó el gigo , dormido sobre Lea. Lindisima manera de empezar el año..**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen( de lo contrario la enemistad pezberry hubiese terminado como quería Lea, las dos en el lodo y con ropa interior) **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	32. La despedida

Cap. XXXII: "La despedida"

Quinn nunca había hecho aquello, pero en ese momento así lo deseó. Nunca había contrariado a sus padres y, muy por el contrario, siempre agachaba su cabeza y obedecía cada cosa que se le dijera. Sobre todo si la orden llegaba de Russel.

Pero esta vez lo hizo y se negaba cada vez que él señalaba la puerta, le hablaba mientras caminaba frente a ella y le respondía que no a sus intentos de decidir por ella.

\- _¿Cómo qué no?-_ le preguntó Russel con burla, desafiándola a que repitiera su negación-

\- _No, papá. Voy a irme cuando las clases acaben, no antes-_ aseguró con firmeza. Estaba sentada con su espalda erguida, en el sillón y no le importaba en ese momento las vueltas que Russel daba alrededor del lugar-

\- _Mi orden había sido otra-_ le recordó él- _ya tienes el resultado de tu examen y es el que quería. Ahora armas tus maletas y…-_

\- _No, papá. No-_ lo cortó Quinn y poniéndose de pie- _¿cuál es la diferencia entre mañana o un mes? Al fin de cuentas no comenzaré la universidad hasta unas semanas. Tengo más exámenes en el Instituto, mi graduación y una despedida con mis compañeros. No puedes quitarme eso también-_

\- _¿También?-_ repitió Russel sin entender. En su mente, él había terminado por quitarle a Rachel. Quinn le había puesto fin a la relación, por el bien emocional de ambas pero él, con su especie de educación conservadora, solo la arrastraba más lejos de ella. Y no iba a permitir que le quitará los últimos días con ella. Ya sin entablar conversaciones, porque en eso habían quedado, pero al menos no iba a dejar que le prohibiera verla sobre el escenario una última vez, en las nacionales, o con un vestido largo y de color rosa, para la noche de graduación-

\- _Me iré a Europa pero cuando habíamos acordado. La tía Anne no tiene prisa porque vaya antes-_

\- _Ella no pero yo sí y…-_

\- _Papá-_ intervino Frannie deteniéndose en la entrada del living y con Oliver en brazos- _Quinn puede quedarse y se comportará como quieres ¿cierto, Quinn?-_ preguntó su hermana con la mirada en ella, en un claro mensaje porque le siguiera la corriente y no lo contrariara más. La rubia asintió, sin convencimiento y las mismas ganas porque su padre se callara-

\- _Está bien-_ cedió Russel- _pero ni un día más, Quinn. Ni un día más-_ agregó con seriedad y alejándose finalmente.

Ella volcó su atención a Frannie, que le sonreía débilmente y mecía a su hijo.

Quinn lanzó un suspiro, frustrada y se marchó de allí. Su hermana no tenía la culpa y por el contrario, intentaba ayudarla.

Sin embargo, nada de eso alcanzaba.

* * *

\- _Muy bien chicos, buenos días-_ los saludó el señor Shue con su acostumbrada energía exagerada y dejando su maletín sobre el piano- _¿listos para comenzar a preparar los números para las nacionales?-_ Rachel se removió con entusiasmo. Oír la palabra _Nacionales_ , era por lo que tanto había trabajado el resto del año escolar-

\- _¿Hoy vamos a comenzar?-_ preguntó Sam con desgano y ella lo miró de inmediato. Iba a reclamarle, soltar sus acostumbrados discursos peroratas pero sus ojos se desviaron unas sillas más atrás, en la fila de arriba. Quinn sostenía sus codos sobre los muslos y el mentón sobre sus manos, mirándola como si no hubiese nadie más en el lugar. Tragó saliva y regresó su atención al frente ¿por qué le hacía eso? Habían acordado que una relación nula quedaría entre ellas, y eso incluía los ojos sobre la otra-

\- _Así es-_ respondió el profesor- _las Nacionales son en poco más de tres semanas y debemos ensayar más de lo habitual. Voy a separar los números ya que tenemos elegidas las canciones y es lo que practicaremos durante las próximas clases ¿de acuerdo?-_

\- _De acuerdo-_ respondió la morena más alto que los demás y aplaudiendo ligeramente-

\- _Rachel, tú habías estado trabajando en una canción ¿cierto?-_ se sonrojó. Nadie más que él y Kurt sabían de eso y, que lo soltara ahora frente a sus compañeros, era como cuando Quinn revisaba su blog el año anterior y le dejaba comentarios ofensivos. Quinn, repitió con un movimiento de labios ¿cuándo iba a dejar de pensar en ella?-

\- _Sí, señor Shue pero….-_

\- _Fantástico, Rachel. Iba a darte el solo de Celine Dion pero la apertura será tu canción-_ ella se puso de pie al instante y caminó hasta él-

\- _Con todo respeto, señor Shue, no creo que mi canción sea apta para competencia nacional. Además ¡ni siquiera la ha leído!-_

\- _Pero confío en tu talento-_

\- _Todos lo hacemos, Rachel-_ la diva se mordió el labio. Aquel respaldo de palabras había salido de Quinn pero la ignoró en ese instante y continuó sus reproches al profesor-

\- _Pero Señor Shue…yo…le había dicho que mi canción era…ni siquiera terminé aquella-_

\- _¿Eso quiere decir que has escrito otra?-_

\- _¡No!-_ sí, sí había dejado inconclusa aquella luego de su discusión con su ex novia en el auditorio. En una escena de piano, enfrentadas y con sus reclamos y las verdades de Quinn con lágrimas en los ojos, aquella que había titulado para comenzar a hacer bien las cosas, la había botado luego de pensar en otra- _lo siento, señor Shue pero…-_

\- _¿Puedes dejar de ser tan egoísta, Berry?-_ interfirió Santana y ella volteó a verla. Pero la latina le sonreía con diversión, alentándola a que cediera su canción y no con su acostumbrado tono amenazador y molesto-

\- _Está bien-_ suspiró ella, caminando al centro del salón- _pero es…la escribí para dueto-_

\- _¿Dueto?-_ preguntó Sam-

\- _Dos personas, idiota-_ le respondió Santana-

\- _Sé lo que es un dueto pero por qué…-_

\- _Por lo que, quién vaya a cantarla, deberá hacerlo con alguien más-_ cortó Rachel al chico rubio y todos comenzaron a murmurar por lo bajo-

\- _Creo que si tú la escribiste, sería adecuado que tú la cantaras-_ dijo Quinn, callando lentamente las voces de los demás y sonriéndole con algo de esfuerzo- _se te debe dar algo de crédito-_

\- _Y yo soy el otro capitán, asique…-_

\- _Es un dueto romántico, Finn-_ lo detuvo ella cuando él intentó dejar su silla- _no quiero estropear otra competencia como la del año pasado, cuando intentaste besarme-_ agregó y soltando la risa del resto- _y esta no es cualquier competencia. Es la última-_

\- _No se diga más-_ dijo el señor Shue deteniéndose a su lado- _han hecho un excelente dueto con Quinn en las regionales y lo harán ahora también-_

Rachel miró de inmediato a la rubia, que observaba a su profesor como si hubiese ordenado la idea más catastrófica. Era una canción romántica, ellas en el escenario, juntas y solas, mirándose sin importar los espectadores y cantándose lo que sea que su ex novia haya escrito. Sí, definitivamente era una catastrófica y loca idea.

\- _Bien, tenemos un número grupal luego para las chicas y el final todos juntos ¿qué hacen sentados?-_ se burló el señor Shue- _vamos, de pie. A trabajar-_

* * *

Lo difícil no era escucharla cantar o que le diera órdenes de cómo entonar. Lo difícil para Quinn era tenerla tan cerca y actuar como si nunca hubiesen estado más juntas aún.

Estaban en la habitación de Rachel, ensayando el dueto para las nacionales y, a pesar de que la morena se movía de un lado a otro, bailoteando a su alrededor, ella no podía quitarle los ojos de encima y sonreír cuando pasaba a su lado.

Y se supone que ya no deberían compartir espacio, miradas ni tiempo juntas. Pero al parecer eso no iba a suceder y no tenían otra opción que continuar viviendo momentos juntas.

\- _¿Crees que ganaremos?-_ le preguntó la diva, con el tono habitual cuando estaba en el coro y como si en realidad no le incomodara su presencia-

\- _Lo creo, sí-_ balbuceó, saliendo de su trance y asintiendo a las ilusiones de Rachel- _es una…hermosa canción- **Fingiendo**_ **,** era el titulo en lo alto de la hoja y, de manera burlonamente asquerosa, detallaba la situación de ellas desde que la relación había terminado-

Que estaban tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, de que apartaban la mirada porque no estaban bien pero aguantaban y eran fuertes. O fingían serlo. Fingían y fantaseaban, preguntándose si tendrían un final feliz.

Rachel le sonrió y caminó hacia la mesa de luz. Ella la siguió con la mirada y apretó los dientes ¿ellas lo tendrían?

\- _¿Tienes sed?-_ le preguntó mientras abría una botella de agua pero ella negó ligeramente. A decir verdad, llevaban casi diez minutos allí y no creía que la morena estuviese tan agotada tampoco-

La veía beber y, para alejar los recuerdos de cuando la veía hacerlo también luego de hacer el amor, desvió su vista hacia una esquina y frunció el ceño, al notar una bolsa de residuos abierta y a medio cargar.

Se acercó a ella y se hincó, tomando entre sus manos lo que apenas sobresalía. Una sensación de molestia y tristeza la invadió, al sostener aquel frasco de luciérnagas que le había obsequiado a la morena meses atrás.

\- _¿Por qué está aquí?-_ le preguntó poniéndose de pie y con el temblor en su voz- _¿vas a tirarla?-_

\- _No-_ titubeó la diva-

\- _¿Entonces por qué está aquí?-_

\- _Solo estoy separando las cosas, Quinn-_

\- _¿Qué cosas? ¿De qué hablas?-_

\- _Lo que guarde en las bolsas se quedará aquí, en el ático de casa. Lo que está en caja me lo llevaré a New York-_

\- _Entonces… ¿no lo llevarás?-_ le preguntó en un débil susurro. Mientras Rachel no se llevaría nada en recuerdo a ella, Quinn se llevaría _Mi Estrella_ y todos los cupos que alguna vez le compró, guardados ordenadamente en una pequeña caja de madera- _vaya, que genial-_

\- _Quinn, no es por eso-_

\- _¿Por eso qué?-_

\- _¡No lo llevaré porque crees que no te amo!… no lo llevaré porque no quiero estar pendiente de ti. No quiero mirar el frasco y pensar todo el tiempo en ti y en lo alejada que vamos a estar ¿crees que eso me hará bien? ¿Si quiera crees que voy a estar bien los primeros días? Pues no, no lo estaré…No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar con tus reclamos-_

\- _Tienes razón-_ musitó ella y girando a dejar su regalo donde estaba, aunque pensara que no, las palabras de su ex novia en nada tenían razón- _mejor continuemos con la canción-_

Sin embargo aquellas palabras fueron una orden peor que imaginarse su frasco de luciérnagas abandonadas, al fondo de un cuarto y cubierto de polvo y telarañas.

El señor Shuester les había indicado unos pasos de baile y, acompañando el ritmo romántico de la música, todo se trataba de estar juntas. De ella pasando su brazo por el pecho de Rachel mientras movían sus caderas con lentitud, de la morena tomando su mano y entrelazándolas en esa posición, antes de separarse y girar unos segundos para volver frente a ella.

Parecía que por momentos la habitación se achicaba y las paredes las aprisionaban, al punto de apretarlas y prohibirles separarse. Se movieron mientras cantaban frente al espejo, observándose tras el reflejo y notando la mirada tan genuina como incómoda de ambas.

Parecía que lo disfrutaban o solo seguían la letra de la canción. Y continuaban fingiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos, sin importar qué pasaría cuando acabaran sus fantasías.

* * *

\- _Para mí estás preciosa. Serás la reina sin dudas-_

\- _Papá, ni siquiera me postulé para reina. No tengo si quiera ganas de ir, en realidad-_

\- _Rachel-_ le reclamó Hiram y tomando una cámara de fotografías- _pero si estás hermosa, hija. No puedes comprar un vestido tan lindo y no mostrarlo. Vamos, sonríe-_ ella lanzó un suspiró, resignada y le obedeció, gesticulando sonrisas mientras él la fotografiaba sin limites- _hiciste bien en no postularte, cariño. Hubieses ganado por tantos votos que sería considerado fraude-_

La morena negó ligeramente y rió, antes de recibir el brazo abierto de Leroy y caminar con el a la puerta. Su vestido largo, acabado en cola de sirena y color rosa pastel, se ceñía a su cuerpo y casi la obligaba avanzar acompañada.

Él la ayudó a subir al automóvil y la llevó hasta el Instituto. La fiesta con los padres había sido días atrás y el viernes de esa noche, ahora les tocaba a los estudiantes disfrutar de una reunión solo juvenil.

\- _Que lo disfrutes, cariño-_ le dijo él al llegar y dejándole una palmada en su muslo- _pasaré luego de la medianoche ¿de acuerdo?-_

\- _Claro… ¿papá?-_

\- _Dime-_

\- _¿Me extrañarán cuando vaya a New York?-_

\- _Mucho, hija. No tienes ni idea cuánto. Pero nos veremos los fines de semana, mientras no tengas exámenes ni trabajos que presentar…¿por qué lo preguntas?-_ agregó al ver la seriedad de la morena, mirando al otro lado de la ventanilla-

\- _¿No crees que es egoísta que me vaya, así como si nada y dejándolos a ustedes, a mis amigos y a…y a Estrella aquí? ¿No crees que quizá sea una locura que me vaya a tantos kilómetros de casa y por algo que tal vez termine abandonando?-_

\- _No lo abandonarás-_

\- _Quién sabe-_ murmuró y quitándose el cinturón de seguridad- _no te olvides de pasar luego-_

\- _No lo haré. Y tú no olvides que Nyada siempre fue tu sueño…Diviértete, hija-_ ella le sonrió, tras bajar del coche y se encaminó a la entrada del Instituto.

Aún subiendo la escalera principal podía escuchar y distinguir la música a alto volumen, los alaridos del resto estudiantil y la voz a través de un megáfono de Sue Sylvester. Sonrió, si esa mujer estaba cerca, la diversión posiblemente estaba asegurada.

Adentro, el pasillo estaba algo vacío y con las luces bajas, por lo que sosteniendo su vestido, siguió sin dudar el sonido y llegó hasta el salón más grande del McKinley.

\- _¡Rachel!-_ la saludó Kurt y abrazándola tras verla ingresar- _iba a pasar por ti pero tu padre me dijo que no querías hablar con nadie ¿estás bien?-_

\- _Sí, Kurt, gracias, solo…estoy bien-_ agregó en un susurro al notar tras él, a Quinn bailando con Mike y riendo al disfrutar el momento-

\- _Oye, sabes que él es el novio de Tina ¿cierto?-_ le recordó su amigo al inclinarse sobre su rostro luego de seguir la línea de su mirada. Rachel asintió pero no era eso lo que le generaba un cosquilleo en su estómago. Ver a su ex novia totalmente distinta a su estado de ánimo era lo que lo originaba- _incluso Tina le pidió que la invitara a bailar. Quinn solo estuvo sentada desde que llegó y algo alejada. Incluso bebió varios vasos-_

\- _Solo es ponche-_

\- _¿Solo ponche? ¿Con los jugadores cerca?-_ ironizó él- _Por qué no…-_

\- _Kurt-_ lo cortó ella con seriedad- _mejor vamos a bailar ¿o tienes compañía?-_ agregó con sugerencia al ver al chico nuevo, como todos lo llamaban, con su cabello rizado, moreno y sus ojos verdes sobre su mejor amigo. Kurt se sonrojó y ligeramente sacudió sus manos, en señal de negación-

\- _Podemos bailar los tres-_ la incentivó llevándola de la mano y, entre ellos, comenzó a moverse al ritmo divertido, alegre y que solo las fiestas proporcionaban.

No quería ver a nadie más por lo que, con sus brazos alzados y chasqueando los dedos, no se alejó de su círculo y rió, mientras Kurt y su amigo especial bailaban cada vez más cerca de ella.

No contó ni midió el paso de los minutos, pero si mal no recordaba, más de seis canciones avanzaron en esa pequeña esfera, solo para los tres. Casi dándole la espalda al resto, al centro del lugar donde la mayoría bailaba y bebían para animar más el ambiente.

Una mano en su cintura la hizo girar tras otra canción y sus ojos se clavaron en Quinn, a metros delante de ella y los verdes de la rubia ya la miraban. No sabia si Kurt o su amigo se movían sosteniéndola tras su espalda pero el otro interfería en su visión con la rubia.

La porrista bailaba a centímetros de Brittany y Santana pero sola. Su ex novia se veía radiante en ese vestido celeste y con un ramillete color marrón. Se preguntó qué pasaría si continuaba mirándola pero es que no podía apartar su vista de ella y, como respuesta a sus pensamientos, Quinn comenzó a avanzar.

Se sintió tan torpe y nerviosa que sus pies se estancaron, se movieron y casi tropieza. Fueron los brazos de la porrista en su cadera que se lo impidieron. Se separó con rapidez y alisó su vestido, notando de reojo la sonrisa burlona de Quinn.

\- _Te ves muy bien-_ le dijo y ella se cruzó de brazos, esperando porque solo se fuera. El olor a alcohol llegó a sus fosas nasales por lo que, recordando la sinceridad brusca de Quinn en ese estado, no la quería cerca -

\- _Lo siento ¿qué?-_ preguntó al fingir no haberla escuchado y el rostro de la rubia se estiró hasta su oído-

\- _Que te ves muy bien ¿has notado mi ramillete?-_ con tanta delicadeza y de manera fantasmal tenía una mano en su espalda asique no, no le dejaba notar su ramillete- _tiene el color de tus ojos-_

\- _Dios, Quinn, estás borracha-_ le dijo dando un paso atrás pero la rubia tomó sus brazos y la golpeó contra ella, regresándola y más cerca que antes-

La piel se le heló y sus ojos se estancaron en la boca rosada y fina de su ex novia, mientras sentía sus manos deslizarse hasta su rostro.

Las sintió aprisionarlo y llevarlo contra el suyo, buscando un beso desesperado que ella impidió.

\- _No, Quinn. No arruines mi noche, por favor-_ le pidió de manera pusilánime pero la fuerza de la rubia continuaba queriendo su cometido-

\- _Te amo, Rach y quiero un beso…no quiero que te vayas sin despedida-_

\- _Quinn, no, para…detente-_ repitió intentando alejarla pero la mano de la rubia tras su cuello y otra en su cintura la imposibilitaban a moverse- _Quinn…dijimos que no íbamos a hacer esto-_

\- _¿Y cómo es que estoy haciéndolo, entonces?-_ murmuró rozando sus mejillas antes de atacar su boca. La rubia suavizó el agarre y ella pasó los brazos tras su cuello, acercándola cada vez más a pesar de que más ya no se podía.

Podía sentir, como aquel primer beso arrebatado y en su cama, la decisión de Quinn por dominar el momento. Los labios de la rubia se movían con tanto empeño y experiencia que había adquirido junto a ella los meses anteriores que hacía sus piernas temblar. El vaivén subiendo y bajando, mordisqueando su boca y reiniciando el beso, la enloquecían.

\- _Quinn…-_ suspiró ella y recibió una mordida en su labio inferior. La porrista entreabrió la boca y asomó su lengua, repasando por donde sus dientes habían apretado sin cuidado y ella sintió el cosquilleo más sensible en sus extensiones-

La rubia dejó ambas manos en su cintura, con suavidad y la intensidad comenzó a bajar.

Rachel se alzó sobre sus talones y forzó aún más el contacto, impidiéndole que se detuviera o se alejara. Cuando Quinn la abrazaba por completo ahora, enredó una mano en la parte baja de su peinado y continuó guiando el beso. A veces más hambriento, ávido de tantos días separadas y rogante a que solo terminaran de saciarse.

La música monótona y rápida se detuvo y otra inundó el lugar. Era un clásico romántico, Rachel lo conocía e incluso una vez lo cantó en el salón de coro. En un movimiento fanatizada por lo que oía, se separó y regresó contra el piso. Fue cuando alzó la vista y la cruzó con su ex novia que notó lo que había sucedido.

Quinn quiso volver a acercarse pero la detuvo por sus hombros y la alejó:

\- _Basta, Quinn-_

\- _¿No quieres bailar? Sé cuánto te gusta esta canción-_ Rachel se mordió el labio, al punto de dolerle y alejar los dientes con el sabor a su propia sangre ¿por qué le hacía esto? Parecía que estuviese mandando al diablo su desconsuelo por ella y olvidaba lo mal que le hacía su presencia tan cerca-

\- _No-_ la detuvo cuando pretendió tomar sus manos- _deja de jugar conmigo, por favor-_

\- _No juego contigo, Rachel. No digas eso-_ le aseguró la porrista con la pesadez en su garganta y el latido constante frente a su cuello- _pero… ¡pero qué quieres que haga!-_ agregó en un sollozo y abriendo sus brazos. La morena se apretó entre los propios, al notar la mirada del resto- _¿vas a irte así como si nada? ¿sin una maldita despedida?-_

\- _¿Por eso me besaste? -_ exclamó exaltada- _¿crees que un estúpido beso es una despedida?... Eres increíble-_

\- _Si por mi fuera, no habría despedida-_

\- _¡Qué quieres tú, Quinn! Estoy cansada. Cansada ya de esto ¡Suficiente! Si te vas a Europa y…-_

\- _¡Tú te vas a New York! ¿pero me reclamas a mí? ¿Solo por qué lo supiste luego?... Te amo y tú a mí. Si nos amamos, un beso debería ser la despedida que nos merecemos, no una discusión-_ le dijo entre dientes y echándose contra ella-

\- _Si nos amamos, deberíamos haberlo intentado-_ la detuvo con una mano en el pecho. Los ojos de Quinn subieron de su boca a los de ella, enfrentándolos y volviendo a bajar, deseosa de acortar la distancia- _si me amas, respeta mi decisión. Tú dices amarme y terminaste con esto. Y como puedo, Quinn, te juro que lo intento con todo lo que tengo y trato de mantenerte alejada… Tú no estás respetando mi decisión-_

\- _¿Ignorarme?-_ asintió, humedeciéndose los labios y la rubia se acercó aún más- _lo haré…pero no hoy. Hoy quiero que la despedida sea distinta-_ le dijo y calló su próximo reclamo.

Aquel beso brusco del principio regresó, pero se apaciguó cuando lo correspondió y todo el contacto fue exactamente como lo plantearon: la despedida.

* * *

 **Otro** **cap queridisimas lectoras y 3 para el final ahora. En el próximo ya queda establecido si terminan separadas o no... Muchas gracias por leer y dejar rws, a pesar de que FF no las esté mostrando..**

 **PKN150: Jajaja si, Lea dijo eso del lodo en una entrevista de tv porque sabemos que todos sus pensamientos son gays, aunque habló más de ella y Naya, despues de los personajes..Saludos!**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lamentablemente. **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	33. Dejarla ir

Cap. XXXIII: "Dejarla ir"

\- _¿Están listos?-_ les preguntó el señor Shuester cuando todos se acomodaron en el ómnibus. Al oír los gritos de afirmación, él golpeó el techo con su mano en un alarido de celebración- _¡New York!-_

Quinn sonrió al escucharlo todo y se echó contra la ventanilla. Santana le había propuesto sentarse las tres juntas atrás, como la trinidad temeraria que eran pero ella se opuso. Quería viajar sola y admirar el paisaje fuera de Lima, con destino a donde iban y a donde Rachel pasaría sus próximos años.

Se alejó un momento y miró el asiento de al lado. Se mordió el labio, al descubrirla observándola y regresó contra el cristal. Ella y Rachel viajaban solas, en los primeros asientos pero de distintas filas.

¿Por qué continuaban mirándose como luego de la primera vez que tuvieron sexo tras su confusión con los cupos? Supuso que las personas que se aman se miran a cada rato, buscándose a cada instante y desviando la vista avergonzadas, cuando eran descubiertas pero solo segundos después volvían a mirarse.

Y lo cierto es que ellas se amaban. Quinn lo sabía, Rachel lo sabía y posiblemente todos aquellos que las mirara también ¿Dónde estaba el final, entonces, del que hablaba la canción de la diva? Cerró los ojos y suspiró. O solo era una estrofa casi retórica o el final de ellas no iba a ser así, feliz y manteniendo su amor por tiempo ilimitado.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos, el señor Shue sacudía su hombro y le murmuraba que despertara. Ya habían llegado y ella lo hizo. Buscó de inmediato con la mirada a Rachel pero ya nadie estaba a bordo del transporte. Se desperezó con rapidez y siguió los pasos de su profesor.

Afuera, New York estaba atardeciendo y su primera visión fue esplendida: a lo lejos, Rachel posaba para la cámara de Kurt y los rayos de sol se ocultaban tras su espalda y el suave viento sacudía su cabello. Guardó las manos dentro de su abrigo e intentó caminar a ella, cuando un brazo de Santana se interpuso sobre su pecho:

\- _Tuvimos suficiente la noche de la graduación. Hoy no, Quinn-_ ella inhaló una bocanada de aire, demasiado y asintió mientras lo expulsaba. Le dió una última mirada a su ex novia y siguió de cerca a su mejor amiga- _solo estaremos aquí un día. Intenta comportarte-_

\- _No tengo 5 años-_ masculló y la latina la observó por sobre su hombro, antes de llegar con los demás-

\- _No, pero actúas como si los tuvieras-_ Quinn se mordió el labio para no reclamarle. Era cierto, habían montado un pequeño espectáculo la noche de graduación, la semana anterior pero es que aún no podía terminar de dejar a Rachel del todo. Por eso la había besado, incluso cuando algunas veces la diva quería alejarla y continuaron juntas por minutos más.

Cuando la música clásica y romántica acabó, Kurt se llevó a la morena y ella tomó otro vaso de ponche, mientras la estudiaba a la distancia. Se sirvió otro, cuando Finn merodeaba a su ex novia y dos más cuando intentó tomar su mano y arrastrarla a la pista de baile.

Su mirada ya se había tornado borrosa, molesta y dificultosa para distinguirlo todo. Pero a sí mismo llegó hasta Rachel y volvió a besarla sin aviso, apenas le tomó la muñeca y la giró para que la descubriera. La morena respondía pero podía sentir el peso de sus reclamos en los labios; sobre todo cuando la mordía con poca delicadeza.

Todo el Instituto murmuró sobre su estado de ebriedad el lunes siguiente. Y sin embargo no le importó. Estaba a días de terminar el año escolar por lo que, estúpidos rumores, no iban ya a bajarla de la punta de la pirámide.

\- _Cierra la boca-_ fue lo único que le respondió a Santana. Podía sentir aún las punzadas de un dolor de cabeza, pero estaba segura que no era más que la distancia que se generaba entre ella y Rachel-

\- _Bien chicos, este es nuestro hotel-_ les dijo el señor Shue y señalando el gran edificio tras él- _la habitación 245 para los chicos y la 250 para las chicas. No los quiero afuera después de la cena ni antes del desayuno ¿entendido?...bien-_ continuó cuando recibió las cabezas en afirmación-

Quinn lo oyó dando más órdenes pero su atención se desvió a la morena. Estaba comenzando a odiarse a sí misma ¿a qué nivel estaba llegando la intensidad con que la amaba? Parecía una estampilla clara de un ebrio mirando sin parar cada botella de alcohol que se atravesaba en su camino.

Lanzó un suspiro y alejó su vista cuando la morena la miró. La comparación le parecía extrema pero eso era Rachel para ella; casi una necesidad inminente y lo único que la hacía sentir bien si la consumía. Volvió a verla y se preguntó de dónde había salido la valentía de terminar la relación ¿de qué servía intentar mantenerla lejos? si solo le urgía congeniar una hora o clase para admirarla otra vez.

Cuando el profesor cedió el permiso para retirarse a sus cuartos, antes de la cena, ella se adelantó y caminó al lado de su ex novia. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar a la invasión de su espacio personal pero, cuando la vió sonreír con precaución, agachó la cabeza y ensanchó el mismo gesto.

¿Cuál era el sentido de dejarla ir si ninguna quería irse?

* * *

¿Llevaba desde los 15 años enamorada de Quinn Fabray? Quizá. Tal vez no enamorada pero sí le gustaba. Quinn era su chica favorita de entre todas las del Instituto y en quién solía pensar cuando ensayaba algunas de sus canciones. Y todo eso a pesar de que la capitana porrista ni siquiera sabía de su existencia.

Pero era divertido fantasear, jugar mentalmente a que Quinn se enrollaba en su brazo y no en el de Finn o en el de Sam luego. Era como una aventura previa, sin conocimiento, a que después debería vivirla.

Y habían llegado más lejos, incluso. Porque ella le había preguntado si quería ser su novia, la rubia solía decirle que la amaba y habían tenido su primera experiencia sexual conjuntamente. Todo un proceso que ahora estaba acabando.

Rachel inhaló con profundidad y acomodó sus brazos sobre el barandal frente a ella. Estaba en la terraza del cuarto de hotel y, desde allí, New York apenas se distinguía pero al menos lo suficiente para dejar de pensar un momento en Quinn.

Se preguntó si la rubia se proyectaba aún con ella. Cuando sintió alguien parase a su lado y distinguir el perfume característico de su ex novia, continuó fantaseando y se respondió que si. Todavía era lo suficientemente importante en la vida de Quinn Fabray.

\- _El señor Shue nos llama a cenar-_ le informó y ella solo asintió- _¿irás?-_

\- _No tengo hambre-_

\- _¿De verdad?-_ le preguntó en tono de broma- _la Rachel Berry que conozco no se saltea comidas-_ ella rió y se odió allí mismo. Reír, llorar y hablar con ella, solo la delataban cuán enamorada estaba aún-

\- _Prefiero quedarme aquí y continuar ensayando. Mañana debemos madrugar y al fin estar en las nacionales-_

\- _¿Estás nerviosa?-_

\- _No. O bueno, un poco. No quiero adelantarme pero….si ganamos, literalmente voy a morir-_

\- _Ojalá que no. Literalmente no mueras-_ agregó con diversión y la risa de ambas acompañó la caída del sol, hasta deteriorarse y dejarlas en silencio. Un incómodo y pretensioso silencio- _New York es lindo. Entiendo ahora tu insistencia en pasar tiempo aquí-_

\- _¿Lo ves? Creo que es un mundo aparte. Además es la ciudad de los sueños. No hay nada que no pueda lograrse bajo la gran manzana-_

\- _Pues la verdad es que nunca había estado aquí y no quiero volver a casa en las mismas condiciones… llévame a recorrer tu ciudad favorita-_ Rachel volteó al instante, a su lado y a ver la seriedad pero sonrisa en el rostro de Quinn. Agudizó la vista y trató de entender si hablaba en serio o solo continuaba molestándola. Sin embargo, la primera opción sonaba tan tentadora que no podría decirle que no-

\- _El señor Shue no nos deja salir-_

\- _No estoy preguntándote. Llévame a recorrer la ciudad-_ repitió tomándole con suavidad la mano y jalándola. Tras llegar a la puerta, Quinn descolgó su abrigo y se lo entregó. Ella le sonrió, en agradecimiento y se lo colocó con rapidez, mientras la observaba hacer lo mismo-

Abajo, Rachel solo se aferró al agarre de la rubia y se dejó guiar hasta la vereda. No podía creerlo pero tan solo les bastaron unos minutos para estar fuera del hotel.

No se soltaron. Caminaron y ella señalando cada espacio importante. Como el teatro más grande, la plaza más popular y los edificio más altos.

Quinn solo asentía, atenta a la emoción con que Rachel le contaba cada detalle e intentó memorizarlos, por si regresaba o simplemente New York volvía a plantearse en su mapa a futuro.

Se detuvieron un momento y se mezclaron en un tumulto, que observaba un espectáculo callejero y nuevamente Quinn la guió para detallarlo más de cerca. A tan solo unos metros de un grupo de jóvenes haciendo su trabajo, Rachel se detuvo y sintió a la rubia tras ella, abrazándola por la espalda y juntando las manos en su abdomen.

Sabía cuánto iba a doler esa separación. Pero sabía también que no menos a continuar unidas.

Con el mentón de Quinn en su hombro y recibiendo besos de vez en cuando, la morena descansó su cabeza contra el pecho de su ex novia y se mordió el labio: era de esa misma manera que quería continuar en New York los próximos meses.

Minutos después, cuando los aplausos aclamaron el final del espectáculo, la rubia volvió a tomar su mano y entrelazó los dedos, tirándola hacia ella para hablarle al oído:

\- _Vamos a cenar-_ fue lo único que le dijo antes de caminar otra vez. Quinn dijo que no conocía la ciudad pero se desenvolvía con destreza e incluso llegaron a un lujoso restaurante. Rachel estaba segura que había muchas cuadras de diferencia entre ese lugar y el hotel pero, cuando la rubia ingresó y continuó llevándola, no le importó- _esta es tu idea de cita ¿no? Siempre esta fue tu idea de cita-_ agregó y se detuvieron bajo la puerta de entrada-

\- _Señoritas-_ las recibió un mesero. Era un hombre, algo anciano pensó ella pero con una cálida sonrisa y a la que respondió mientras Quinn hablaba- _¿mesa para dos?-_

\- _Mesa para dos-_ respondió la rubia-

\- _¿No tenían reservaciones?-_

\- _No, señor-_

\- _De acuerdo. Por aquí-_ cuando la rubia giró a verla, con aquellos gestos arrogantes y superiores, ella tironeó su brazo y fue su turno de hablarle al oído-

\- _No tenemos dinero-_

\- _Lo sé-_ respondió Quinn- _luego lavarás los platos y yo atenderé a la gente. Vamos-_ no pudo siquiera reclamarle o preguntarle por qué no paraba de bromear. Pero llegaron a una pequeña mesa redonda, bien adornada en el centro con dos velas de colores y las sillas enfrentadas. Un paisaje tintamente de cita-

\- _Les dejo las cartas-_ dijo el mesero mientras ocupaban sus lugares y ella solo se dedicó a mirar a su ex novia. Quinn le sonrió al hombre, cual cliente frecuente y arrastró más la silla, antes de abrir el menú y comenzar a leer-

\- _Quinn ¿qué estamos haciendo?-_ la rubia le devolvió la atención un segundo y regresó a sus opciones-

\- _Cenar, Rachel. Es lo que la gente hace a este horario y dentro de un lugar como en el que estamos ¿te gusta?-_

\- _Sí, pero….-_

\- _Que bien, porque muero de hambre y no quiero perder tiempo. Estas chuletas de cerdo suenan deliciosas ¿quieres que pidamos un plato y compartamos?-_

\- _No como carne-_

\- _Lo sé-_ le dijo guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndole- _solo serán para mi y ¿tú que vas a elegir?-_

\- _Lo que me haga lavar menos platos-_ musitó y Quinn largó una carcajada-

\- _Es una buena opción-_ le dijo y ella volvió a observarla ¿Estaban por tener una cita en verdad? No podían tener una cita en verdad. Ya no eran novias y no podían volver a hacerlo, suponía por lo que, una cita, era lo más descabellado que había salido de la boca de la rubia-

\- _¿Quinn?-_

\- _¿Si?-_

\- _Sabes que esto nos hará más daño ¿verdad?-_ la porrista cerró la carta y la dejó a un lado. Rachel notó la manera en que suspiró. Derrotada, casi frustrada por saber qué iba a hacer esa pregunta y allí estaba ahora, mirándola como si no quisiera responderle-

\- _Lo sé…pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo. Sé que hemos pasado por muchos altibajos en nuestra relación, incluso antes de que comenzáramos a salir pero estoy creciendo contigo, Rachel. A tu lado puedo diferenciar las acciones, los sentimientos o cualquier cosa y solo…no sé, puede sonar tonto pero quiero pasar nuestros últimos minutos juntas ¿Hay algo de malo en eso?-_

Rachel solo desvió su vista y lanzó un suspiro. Lo había, por supuesto que lo había. Pero sobre todo, ponía en duda su decisión de instalarse definitivamente en New York.

¿Cómo iba a instalarse en New York cuando ya estaba instalada en el corazón de Quinn? No se puede vivir en dos lados, no fielmente y pasar de una a otra sonaba un recorrido cansador.

Podía entender lo difícil que estaba siendo para las dos el proceso de separarse y aislarse por completo de la otra. Era la parte a la que nos malacostumbraba el amor. La parte irracional de estar enamorada y lo que la consumía a ella también. Pero había una parte distinta y racional, dónde sabía que, si no cortaban nunca la cuerda que las unía, entonces nunca crecería el hilo nuevo y fortalecedor. Aquel que no se separaría ni con el filo más experimental.

Quinn arrastró su brazo sobre la mesa y tomó su mano. Ella observó la unión y luego dió un vistazo a su alrededor: nadie las miraba, nadie las juzgaba y el accionar de la rubia se debía eso. A la libertad que no le proporcionaban en Lima.

\- _Sé que hago y deshago cientos de estupideces, Rach pero mírame….solo soy una chica de 17 años enamorada. No puedo exigirme más. Enfrenté a mi padre y…esa es la manera en que me haces sentir. Más valiente-_ le aseguró sin parpadear y luego se alzó, estirándose hasta ella para juntar sus labios.

Fue solo un roce, sin determinarse beso pero suficiente para hacerla sonreír. Cuando la rubia volvió a su silla, ella entrelazó sus manos y se detallaron una vez más, antes de llamar al mesero y hacer su pedido.

El resto de la cena fue de esa manera. Tranquilo y solo entre más bromas y sonrisas; silencios cómodos y miradas a través de las copas de agua. Rachel se preguntó si era esa la continuación de la despedida.

Cuando regresaron al hotel y accidentalmente se recostó en la puerta 268, se respondió que sí. Porque la puerta cedió y Quinn ingresó sin miedo, llamando por lo alto a quién pudiese estar ocupándola.

\- _¿Hola?-_ insistió la rubia avanzando con ella enroscada en su brazo, temerosa a que alguien les llamara la atención- _servicio de cuarto-_ agregó y su risa salió disparada. Quinn debió girar y dejarle un dedo en medio de su boca, silenciándola para que no alzara más la voz- _nos van a oír-_

\- _¿Quién? No hay nadie-_ la porrista alzó una ceja y ambas miraron el pecho de la otra, subiendo y bajando agitado, expectante por lo que fuera a ocurrir-

La rubia pasó a su lado y, cuando volteó para ver por qué, oyó la puerta cerrarse y sintió sus labios estrellarse contra los de ella.

Cuando Quinn la obligó a caminar hacia atrás, hasta chocar y luego caer sobre la cama. Cuando la porrista bajó con besos por su mentón, su cuello y comenzó a quitarle su ropa. Cuando ella la desnudó también y batallaron segundos para ver quién tomaba el control. Cuando hicieron el amor, entre gemidos y jadeos de sexo. Cuando arañó la piel blanca y suave de Quinn y la rubia mordisqueó sus muslos. Cuando olvidaron el tiempo solo para continuar e ignorando toda la realidad que las esperaba luego, Rachel sonrió.

¿Por qué las debía esperar otra y dónde no iban a continuar juntar? ¿Esa es la realidad que quería en verdad por el resto de su vida?

Con la boca de su ex novia en su abdomen, se preguntó por cuánto tiempo más iba a seguir llamándola ex novia.

Porque ex novia no era quién debía besarla sobre un escenario, 12 horas después, con todo un público mirándolas y haciendo tambalear su tan ansiado premio de primer puesto en las competencias.

Y sin embargo Quinn hizo todo aquello.

* * *

La negación no es más que un mecanismo de defensa, psicológico, en el cual rechazamos aspectos que consideramos desagradables. El enfermo niega la enfermedad, el mentiroso niega sus mentiras y el enamorado niega su amor, cuando sabe que ninguna ocasión le conviene.

Y ella vivió en ese estado por tanto tiempo y ahora estaba en otro, que se extendería si no lo cortaba del inicio y dejaba descansar sus emociones al fin. No quería perder la última oportunidad, no quería continuar oyendo el llanto infantil de Kurt ni quería continuar viendo a sus compañeros esperando por ella, para despedirla por fin.

Iba a correr el riesgo. Iba a arriesgarse. Sí, eso iba a hacer y eso solo aumentaba el bombeo de su corazón. Ansioso, expectante y esperando por no tropezar en el proceso.

Dos noches atrás le bastaron para alborotar lo inalcanzable dentro de ella y crear la realidad a la que sí podía llegar. Había vivido mucho tiempo de ilusiones, eso era cierto. Como cuando vestía el uniforme de porrista y todos volteaban, temerosos a no ser el punto de diversión de ese día. Sin embargo la realidad era otra. No quería más el temor, no quería que aquellos sentimientos oscuros y negativos continuaran gobernándola, ni siquiera invadiéndola.

Rachel le había enseñado a sonreír con sinceridad, a disfrutar los pequeños momentos diarios y a ser feliz realmente ¿cómo sabes que eres feliz realmente? Cuando el mismo dolor de la tristeza aparece, pero terminas sonriendo y no llorando contra tu almohada. Y cuando era novia de la morena le pasaba aquello. Pasaba horas sobre su cama, mirando el techo y sonriendo tontamente al recordar los abrazos, los besos que se daban en el sillón y las veces que hacían el amor sobre las sábanas de Rachel.

Si Rachel era la fuente viable de su bienestar ¿por qué iba a dejarla? Nadie deja tan cobardemente lo que le hace bien. No mientras la oportunidad de no hacerlo se presentase.

Quinn se impulsó hacia adelante y abandonó aquel árbol del que se sostenía. Allí llegaba la morena, acompañada de sus padres y tras dejar el coche. Ella se aclaró la garganta y caminó hasta sus compañeros del coro. La gran mayoría estaba allí, junto al señor Shue y Emma, dispuestos a despedir a la diva luego de que suba al tren.

Hiram arrastraba una maleta color rosa y Leroy la llevaba bajo el ala de su brazo, demostrando claramente la posición de padres que ella conoció: el primero tras los pasos de su hija y el otro siendo su sostén.

Avanzó entre el pequeño círculo y espero con paciencia su turno. Siendo la última y luego de verla con el rostro húmedo por las lágrimas de despedida, finalmente la morena llegó y compartieron un abrazo. Cuando su propio mentón descansó en el hombro de Rachel y sus brazos la rodeaban en totalidad, sollozó algo contra su oído y que solo incrementó el llanto de su ex novia.

La apretó contra ella y la diva se empuñó en su camiseta, bajo su espalda y con el rostro llorando en su pecho. A pesar de sus ojos cerrados, podía sentir las miradas de los demás y en ese momento no le importó demostrarle a Marley ni a Finn lo que una representaba para la otra. Ya lo sabían y tendría que vivir con eso u olvidarse de ambas para no hacerlo.

\- _Rachel-_ la llamó Leroy con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba. Quinn volvió a verla y le acarició la mejilla, mientras la morena solo realizaba aquel sonido con la nariz, cuando las lágrimas no dejaban de salir- _ya tienes que irte, cariño-_

\- _¿Por qué estás llorando?-_ le preguntó ella en cambio y fingió una caricia en su brazo, ocultando el manotazo que le dió a Leroy para que dejara de tironearla-

\- _Te amo-_ fue lo único que dijo la morena antes de estirarse y sellar sus labios. Se contuvo de volver a abrazarla y aprisionarla, o de lo contrario el tren se iría sin ella-

\- _Rachel-_ insistió el hombre y esta vez no pudo evitar que la alejara. Quinn la siguió de cerca, casi pegada a su espalda y la acompañó hasta los pequeños escalones del vagón.

La morena subió dos de los tres y desde allí giró a verlos, para una última sacudida de mano.

Quinn sintió como sus pulsaciones comenzaron a dolerle, al punto de hacer subir su pecho con euforia y bajarlo sin darle tiempo para volverlo a ascender.

Un hombre de seguridad se acercó a la morena y le habló, mientras el sonido de la locomotora advertía que todo estaba terminando para las dos.

\- _Su boleto señorita-_ oyó y, mientras Rachel hurgaba en el bolsillo de su abrigo, ella ya no pudo soportarlo y las lágrimas comenzaron a salirle solas, sin permiso y en una vista desagradable. Sin embargo se acercó. Avanzó hasta detenerse frente a las escaleras y tomó la mano de la diva que iba a entregar el boleto-

\- _No te vayas-_ le pidió con seguridad. Todo un mundo de sensaciones nuevas explotó en su interior, enviándole palpitaciones y agitaciones a su respiración-

\- _Oh, no, no, no-_ oyó de Santana pero no le importó. La podía escuchar acercarse pero solo continuó sosteniendo los dedos de su ex novia-

\- _No te vayas, Rachel-_ repitió sin pestañear, con la voz flaqueando y la mirada solo en ella. La morena entreabrió la boca y bajó un escalón, pero solo continuó negando. Totalmente sorprendida-

\- _Quinn ¿qué haces?-_

\- _Señorita, su boleto-_ insistió aquel hombre-

\- _No te vayas-_ continuó ella y sintió unos brazos rodearle desde atrás la cintura, con intenciones de arrancarla de allí- _no te vayas. Quedémonos aquí las dos. Rachel, no te vayas por favor-_

\- _Quinn….tú dijiste que New York…-_

\- _Olvida lo que dije de New York-_ la cortó ella- _New York no es tan linda como te dije. Podemos…podemos seguir aquí y continuar juntas. No te vayas, Rachel….no te vayas-_ agregó, forcejeando con Santana y rogando porque sus pies siguieran estancados, sin flaquear ni un segundo-

\- _Quinn, estás dando otro maldito espectáculo-_ le susurró su amiga contra el oído- _¡Señor Shue!-_

\- _No te vayas, Rachel…Rachel-_ rogó y en realidad aquel espectáculo allí empezaba. Podía sentir cómo se veía, cual paciente psiquiátrico antes de ser cargado a una ambulancia. Aquellos escalofriantes chalecos de fuerzas eran ahora los brazos de su mejor amiga y su profesor, que intentaban de cualquier manera sacarla de allí- _Rach…por favor, no te vayas, mi amor-_

\- _Señorita, el tren se pondrá en marcha ¿sube o no?-_ preguntó por última vez el hombre y la morena lo observó unos segundos, antes de regresar su atención a ella.

\- _No te vayas-_ repitió la rubia en un débil susurro y sintiendo como dolorosamente su mano se separaba de la persona que amaba. Santana la arrastró metros más atrás y Leroy llegó hasta la morena, obstaculizándole la vista un momento-

\- _¡Qué demonios haces, Quinn!-_ le reclamó su amiga casi arrojándola pero ella solo tambaleó, antes de reincorporarse y volver a su ex novia-

\- _Suficiente, Quinn Fabray-_ la detuvo Leroy y sosteniendo su brazo. Ella luchó hasta separarse y finalmente la puerta se cerró con Rachel dentro-

La vió llorar y el tren comenzó a marchar despacio. Lo siguió de cerca, avanzando con unos pasos y, cuando adquirió algo de velocidad, corrió a su lado, con la mano de Rachel del otro lado del cristal, casi pidiéndole que algo se detuviera y la suya alzada, pidiéndole lo mismo: que se detuviera y bajara.

Finalmente ya no pudo seguir. El transporte superó su intensidad y lo vió alejarse. Desaparecer de su vista con el amor de su vida dentro. Quinn se sostuvo de sus rodillas y recuperó algo de aire, antes de correr por sus pasos y llegar a la boletería:

\- _¿Qué haces?-_ le preguntó Santana deteniéndose a su lado-

\- _Voy por Rachel…¡Señora!-_ gritó impaciente y apretando la campana sobre el mostrador, reclamando atención-

\- _Señorita, sí ¿qué necesita?-_

\- _Quinn, estás loca-_

\- _Necesito un boleto para el siguiente tren a New York-_ respondió mientras buscaba entre su ropa- _¡demonios! No traigo dinero-_

\- _Sí, estás loca-_ repitió Santana con una sonrisa- _debes dejarla ir Quinn-_

\- _¡No voy a dejarla ir!-_

\- _Señorita ¿va a querer un boleto si o no?-_

\- _¡Si! ¡Si lo necesito!-_

\- _Está bien, son 50 dólares-_

\- _¡Qué!-_ exclamó exaltada. Se golpeó la frente, ni siquiera tenía una moneda pero tampoco podía seguir perdiendo tiempo. Un brazo pasó entre ella y su mejor amiga hasta entregarle el billete a la vendedora- _gracias-_ murmuró mirando a quién pertenecía. Leroy Berry le sonrió y palmeó suavemente su hombro-

\- _En el departamento que le conseguimos a nuestra hija pueden dormir tres personas-_

\- _¿Y cuatro no?-_ agregó Santana. Él la miró con el ceño fruncido- _creo que no-_ fue lo último que escuchó Quinn antes de volver a correr, de regresó a las vías de tren-

\- _¡Señorita, espere!-_ la detuvo la vendedora- _el tren no sale hasta en media hora-_

\- _Diablos-_ susurró Quinn y ocupó una banca de espera. Mientras sacudía sus piernas de arriba hacia abajo, Santana se sentó a su lado y Brittany del otro-

\- _¿Y tus padres? ¿Europa?... ¿tus sueños, Quinn?-_

\- _Al diablo mis padres, voy a cumplir la mayoría de edad y si no me aceptan pues…al diablo con ellos. Europa es solo un lugar y mis sueños…puedo ser una excelente empresaria recibida en New York ¿no crees?-_ la latina dejó una mano en su hombro, asintiendo con una sonrisa y Brittany se abrazó a su brazo, antes de recostarse contra el- _no estoy lista para dejarla ir. No otra vez-_

* * *

 **Otro** **cap queridisimas lectoras porque acabo de ver a Lea en los PCAs y es suficiente alegría para el resto de la semana.. 2 para el final ahora..**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lamentablemente. **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	34. De cero

Cap. XXXIV: "De cero"

10 horas duraba el viaje a New York. Quinn se echó contra la ventanilla, observando el paisaje dejar atrás y se reprochó no saberlo antes. Apenas llevaba unos minutos dentro del tren y ya quería bajarse, reencontrarse con Rachel y abrazarla, decirle lo que iba pensando y deseando que los nervios no le jugaran en contra al verla.

¿Había tomado una decisión al azar y locamente incorrecta? Quizá. Nunca se había arriesgado tanto en su vida pero su cuerpo, su mente y cada sentido de su interior, se pusieron de acuerdo cuando intentó detener a la morena, rogándole que no se fuera y continuaran juntas.

Cualquiera podría reprochárselo, como cualquiera otro podría apoyarla y en realidad no buscaba ninguna de las dos opciones. Solo quería volver a ser la novia de Rachel, estar juntas y compartir momentos juntas, como meses atrás y donde su estabilidad emocional era la adecuada. Las opiniones más allá de la diva, poco le importaban porque sabía que no mediaría en el resto de sus accionares.

Algunos lo llaman destino, otros el ciclo de la vida. Ella lo llamaba amor. Nadie más que ella y Rachel influían en esa relación, en esa burbuja que armaban cuando se miraban, cuando se juntaban y cuando se sonreían. El destino podía llegar a ser una señal equivocada, conduciendo por el camino equivocado y estrellándose tras llegar al final erróneo.

El ciclo de la vida era uno. No podía ser eso, pensó Quinn mientras una pareja ocupaba el asiento frente a ella y le sonrieron cálidamente antes de continuar en lo suyo. La rubia los observó un momento. Ciclo de la vida era lo que estaba comenzando en el vientre abultado de la chica y él no dejaba de acariciar. Tomar decisiones para la felicidad, no era parte de ese ciclo. Era parte de la independencia que conllevaba desprenderse de ese ciclo.

Y haberse enamorado de Rachel, haber sido su mayor fastidio dentro del McKinley con sus granizados a diario, haberle respondido que sí, a la pregunta de ser su novia y haber tomado la decisión de acabar ese mismo compromiso, no podía encontrar a otra responsable más que a ella misma. Era la culpable de las infelicidades pasadas de Rachel, sí. Pero también había sido su mayor brote de felicidad sincera y que la misma morena solía asegurárselo. Por lo que, mantenerse a su alrededor y rogando por más oportunidades, solo era consecuencia de que continuaba amándola.

Nadie más que ella misma entendía el flaqueo de la diva con ella ni nadie más que Rachel podía negarle la oportunidad por la que iba dentro de ese tren. Todos cometen la mayor locura de amor solo una vez en la vida y la seguirían cometiendo por esa misma persona. Y la suya era Rachel.

Podía sonar egoísta, retrógrada y poco inteligente. Pero no podía aferrarse a un futuro de ensueño que Europa le brindaba si solo soñaba con ir de la mano de Rachel a donde ella fuera. Los sueños no se atrasan ni se abandonan, solía repetirle su ex novia. Y ella no estaba atrasándolo ni dejándolo ahora, no. Iba rumbo a el.

Además su vello se crispaba y su garganta se atoraba de tan solo imaginarse cada mañana despertar junto a la morena. Verla dormir, acariciándola mientras dormía y oírla cantar y ensayar para sus futuros éxitos de teatro, todo eso formaba una laguna ilusionada en su cabeza y solo quería cronometrar el tiempo y que empezara a suceder.

Rachel la amaba y ella a Rachel. Los padres de su novia lo sabían. Se mordió el labio y su respiración se aceleró unos segundos ¿volvería a ser su novia? Ella no tenía dudas de que sí. Sus mejores amigas, su hermana, Kurt. Las personas más cercanas a ellas lo sabían y eran el soporte que allí estuvo desde el inicio. Solo sus padres se quedaban fuera de esa lista.

Quinn se removió y se recostó más contra el respaldar. Iba a ser complicado hablar otra vez con Russel de Rachel y, cuando él se enterara de que estaba en ese momento viajando hacia ella, posiblemente todo empeoraría. Pero todo estaba acomodándose para su bienestar y, las negaciones de su padre, no ayudaban a mantenerlo. Por lo que la balanza entre ambos, ya estaba inclinada hacia uno.

Se supone que la vida se trata de tomar un riesgo de vez en cuando, o muchos y dejar lo doloroso y lo que no genera felicidad atrás. Y sus padres, por muy cruel que sonara, ya no le aportaban lo que Rachel y una libertad juntas sí. Por eso se estaba aferrando a esta última oportunidad, de ir con la diva y admitirle que sus sentimientos aún estaban, inmunes a alguien más y aguardando por ella. Solo por ella como cuando nacieron.

Sonriendo tras fantasear cuando bajara, horas después y se estrellaran en un abrazo, Quinn cerró los ojos e incluso tras aquella oscuridad siguió viendo a Rachel, que la esperaba a un lado de la estación y corrían al encuentro de la otra.

No supo en que momento se durmió y aún menos cuando la pareja frente a ella la despertó, susurrándole que ya habían llegado a New York:

\- _Si no bajas, en cinco minutos el tren continúa por otro recorrido-_ le sonrió la muchacha y ella asintió, respondiéndole con el mismo gesto y viéndolos tomar sus bolsos-

\- _Gracias-_ musitó con la voz adormilada y pestañeando, intentando despertar del todo. Se puso de pie y caminó tras ellos, hasta dejar el transporte y finalmente bajar, pisando la ciudad de la que Rachel tanto idealizaba desde pequeña-

Quinn avanzó unos pasos y giró sobre su mismo círculo, buscando con determinación el tren por el que tendría que haber descendido la morena. Supuso que ya debería haber llegado, unos minutos antes que ella por lo que corrió y llegó al conductor del tren que estaba detenido delante del de ella.

\- _Disculpe…disculpe, señor-_ lo llamó tocando su hombro y tragando saliva cuando él volteó a verla, sorprendido- _disculpe ¿los pasajeros que su línea llevaba ya han bajado?-_

\- _Si-_ respondió él secamente antes de girar y terminar de cerrar la puerta de su locomotora-

\- _Y… ¿a dónde se dirigen por lo general? –_

\- _¿Disculpe?-_ murmuró sin entenderla y volviendo a verla-

\- _Entre sus pasajeros ¿vió a una chica? Quiero decir, llevaba un abrigo rojo, largo y una maleta rosa. Y era preciosa-_ agregó con una sonrisa pero él frunció ceño-

\- _No la he visto-_

\- _Señor-_ murmuró entre dientes y rodeándolo, hasta detenerse frente a él que parecía no querer prestarle atención- _ella viajó en su tren y en uno de los últimos vagones, debía bajarse aquí en la estación y…-_

\- _Señorita, no es mi deber cuidar pasajeros. No soy el padre de nadie, solo debo conducir. Para eso debe hablar con John, el guardia de seguridad-_ le informó, señalando el hombre que abría un paquete de cereal bajo la sombra de un árbol-

\- _Haberlo dicho antes… ¡John!-_ le gritó con confianza y llegando a él- _John, que bueno que aún no te fuiste-_ agregó agitada y deteniendo la mano en su hombro, a recobrar aire. Cuando alzó la vista y lo observó más de cerca, notó que era el mismo hombre que había insistido para que Rachel le diera su boleto, en Lima y antes de emprender el viaje- _me recuerda ¿cierto?-_

\- _No-_

\- _Sí, sí lo hace. Por favor, Rachel bajó aquí ¿cierto?-_

\- _¿Quién es Rachel?-_

\- _Rachel, mi novia. Ella venía a New York y bajaría en la estación ¿la vió tomar un taxi o irse por algún lado?-_

\- _Lo siento señorita, pero no recuerdo a la chica y mucho menos sé por dónde puede haberse ido. Tengo que irme-_ le dijo pasando a su lado y ella intentó detenerlo, pero él continuó avanzando y lo vió reunirse con el conductor.

Quinn refunfuñó por lo bajo y golpeó el suelo, antes de buscar entre sus ropas. Maldijo al recordar que no llevaba el móvil porque hacía días que ya no tenía uno, luego de que su padre lo estrellara contra la pared.

Frustrada, dejó sus manos sobre la cabeza y lanzó aire. Si había media hora de diferencia entre ambos trenes, posiblemente Rachel ya estaría caminando lejos de allí o peor aún, en el departamento que sus padres habían alquilado para ella. Y Quinn no tenia idea en dónde estaba.

¿Por qué eran tan crueles las consecuencias de una decisión volátil? Sollozó, cubriéndose el rostro y entiendo que quizá, las cosas no deberían haberse manejado a su antojo. Ahora no tenía dinero ni idea de cómo continuar buscando a la morena, por lo que sentó a la orilla de la fuente de agua a metros y le dió un vistazo a su alrededor. Pero nadie lucía como la chica que amaba y mucho menos la diferenciaba entre el tumulto.

Era tanta la insistencia por recuperarla que no midió las acciones y los efectos que su necesidad iba a generarle. Oyendo el agua caer tras ella, dejó los codos en sus muslos y aguantó las ganas de llorar. Era tan patético y tan liberador llorar por alguien, que en ese momento solo se entregó a eso.

\- _Disculpa-_ escuchó y alzó la vista al instante, descubriendo la pareja que había viajado frente a ella- _¿estás bien?-_

\- _No-_ respondió con sinceridad y antes de volver a mirar a los alrededores-

\- _¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Podemos ayudarte?-_ ella negó ligeramente, con su labio titubeante y el sonido de las lágrimas en su nariz. Dos desconocidos no podían ayudarla- _está bien… ¿estás segura? Yo solo lloro de esa manera cuando Kevin toma sus vuelos a otros países-_ le dijo la chica y señalando a su novio, pasos más atrás- _y entonces lo extraño, sé que no voy a verlo por unos días y lloro. Lloro como tú lo estás haciendo ahora-_

\- _Estoy bien-_ mintió y desvió la mirada. Detrás de la chica y metros en diagonal, había un teléfono público. Se puso de pie y volvió a sentarse con pesadez, recordando que no llevaba monedas-

\- _¿Qué sucede?...¿Necesitas usar el teléfono o hablar con aquel muchacho?-_ le preguntó la chica, deduciendo que había observando el aparato o el joven parado al lado-

\- _Tengo que usar el teléfono-_ aseguró- _pero no traigo monedas y…gracias-_ susurró segundos después, cuando la chica le tendió algunas y ella las recibió avergonzada- _viviré en New York ahora y cuando escuches hablar de Rachel Berry, la mejor actriz de teatro, recuérdame como su novia y búscame. Te las devolveré-_ le dijo señalándola mientras corría de espalda al teléfono-

La chica solo sonrió a lo lejos y luego ella los vió alejarse.

Quinn llegó al aparato y colocó las monedas con tanto temblor que pensó iban a caer, rodar lejos y la llamada nunca se haría. Sin embargo nada de eso pasó y, por el contrario, marcó el número que conocía de memoria y aguardó, sacudiendo su pierna derecha por cada tono de espera que oía.

\- _¡Rachel!-_ exclamó emocionada al oírla del otro lado- _Rachel, mi amor, que bueno que atiendes, dónde…._

\- **_Quinn ¿eres tú?-_**

\- _Sí, sí, soy yo…_

\- **_Oh, Quinn, lo siento mucho. No debí haberme ido así, sin otra despedida pero…-_**

\- _No, no tienes que disculparte por eso, fui yo quién intentó detenerte…Rachel ¿dónde estás?-_

\- **_En New York. Llegué hace un momento y…-_**

\- _Pero en dónde, Rach. Dónde. La llamada se cortará y no quiero seguir vagando aquí sin verte. Dime dónde-_

\- **_¿Qué? ¿Allí dónde? ¿Dónde estás?-_** Quinn se removió apenas, en su pequeño lugar y lanzó un suspiró ¿cómo tomaría Rachel la estrepitosa decisión de haber ido tras su tren? Si colgaba y no volvía oír su voz, la entendía. Pero si no, si le daba la posibilidad de explicarle para recordarle que aún la quería, entonces el conteo que llevaba para ellas iba a detenerse y volver a comenzar. De cero, intentando mejorar la marca anterior **-**

\- _Estoy aquí también-_ musitó- _en New York y en la estación. Vine a buscarte. No a llevarte ni regresarte a otro lado, solo vine a quedarme contigo. Quiero quedarme contigo-_ agregó con total sinceridad y todo se silenció unos segundos. Esa era una opción, se dijo. Y ahora Rachel debía pedirle que no volviera a buscarla y cortar. O darle la dirección de su departamento y ninguna de las dos diría adiós-

\- **_¿En la estación de New York? ¿Viajaste en el mismo tren?-_**

\- No- respondió e ignorando el hecho de que la morena aún no tomaba una de las dos opciones- _en el siguiente y…Rachel, por favor, si quieres hablar conmigo tanto como yo contigo, dime dónde estás para ir a buscarte-_

\- **_Está bien… ¿lo recordarás? O anótalo, es…-_**

\- _¿Rach?-_ la llamó cuando la señal se perdió y ni la respiración de la diva se escuchaba- _¡Rachel!... ¡Por qué! ¡Por qué! Demonios-_ se quejó golpeando el tubo contra el teclado repetidas veces al notar que, en efecto, la llamada ya había sido cortada y no tenía más dinero- _¡Demonios! Maldito teléfono… ¡Maldito, maldito!-_

\- _Vas a tener que pagar eso-_ oyó de repente y se detuvo. Las mismas ganas que tenía de verla, estaban ahora torturándola al alucinar su voz y era como si todo a su alrededor se paralizara también- _y creo que será bastante costoso-_ Quinn volteó enseguida y allí estaba: su nueva oportunidad, su conteo deteniéndose y la nueva página volteándose. Rachel la miraba con media sonrisa a unos metros y con el celular en mano, casi burlándose de que ella misma había colgado-

No se contuvo porque simplemente ya no podía aguantar más. Avanzó con lentitud, un pie se movía tras el otro cada vez más rápido y hasta detenerse frente a Rachel. De inmediato la tomó entre sus brazos. La abrazó con tanta fuerza y protección que la alejó del piso un momento y la morena se sostuvo con firmeza tras su cuello.

La emoción la invadió por completo y debió morderse el labio para no demostrarlo. Para no llorarle contra su mentón a pesar de que solo unas horas atrás la había visto.

Pero ahora era distinto. Se sentía tan distinto porque definitivamente a pesar de incluir a las mismas personas, el paisaje y la situación bastaban para invertir el final y cambiar la agonizante despedida por un cálido reencuentro. Ahora la tenía allí, de nuevo entre sus brazos y las lágrimas de Rachel tras la puerta del vagón, ahora eran caricias en su espalda y risas en su hombro.

Definitivamente, compartir la misma burbuja con la morena cambiaba el gris de ella por una gama infinita de colores.

\- _No puedo creer que estés aquí-_ murmuró la diva contra su mejilla y antes de dejarle un beso. Ella la regresó al suelo con suavidad y estiró su mano, tocando el calor de su rostro hasta acomodar un mechón de cabello tras su oreja- _¿por qué?-_

\- _Porque si. Porque así debía ser-_ la morena sacudió la cabeza, en una seña de que aún no comprendía- _porque ya no quiero ser la cobarde y mentirosa que conociste-_

\- _Ya no lo eres. No digas eso-_ musitó Rachel casi en reproche-

\- _Quizá-_ murmuró ella con una sonrisa- _pero solo dejo de serlo si estoy contigo. Es como si entrara a otro mundo cuando estoy contigo y sé que no debería responsabilizarte de mis actos pero…eres como esa influencia positiva que todas las madres quieren en la tierna infancia de sus hijos-_ agregó con un toque de diversión- _sé que quizá esté estropeando tus planes y molestándote más que antes, Rachel pero…pero nuevamente tomé una decisión errada y no quiero vivir en ella…si quieres, puedes decir algo-_ susurró frente al mutismo de su ex novia-

\- _Es que no entiendo… ¿cuál es la decisión errada?-_

\- _Haber terminado nuestra relación-_ aseguró y observándola con vehemencia- _y puedes negarte, si quieres pero no creo que continuar separadas sea lo correcto. Dos personas que se aman no pueden estar separadas, Rachel-_

\- _A veces amarse es la razón por la que dos personas deben estar separadas, Quinn…pero tampoco creo que sea nuestro caso-_ dijo la morena, dando un paso atrás y subiendo a la cerca que rodeaba la fuente. La rubia avanzó los pasos para cortar la distancia y, cuando sintió las dos manos de la diva en sus hombros, dejó una de ellas en su cintura- _Sabes que elegir entre una persona y tu futuro no se toma a la ligera ¿verdad?-_

\- _Lo sé. Es difícil si las opciones son Europa y tú pero…estoy eligiéndote a ti y no puedes decirme que no lo haga o pedirme que lo piense bien. Créeme que lo he hecho. Si tenemos que terminar en algún momento, bien, lo haremos pero ahora no es ese momento. No podemos dejarnos ir así como si nada, Rachel-_

\- _Cómo sabes que no es ahora si desde que terminamos no hemos estado separadas realmente-_

\- _Porque nos amamos… ¿estás dudando? ¿Esto es como cuando te insistía con una cita y te negabas? ¿Vas a obligarme a que me vaya?-_

\- _Quinn, no. Tú lo acabas de decir, no puedo ordenarte qué elegir. Pero no quiero que dejes tus sueños por mí. Por nadie, en realidad. No es justo que hayas soñado con Dauphine desde siempre y ahora que la tienes simplemente la dejes ir-_

\- _Pues si tengo que soltar una de las dos, no te soltaré a ti. La soltaré a ella-_ aseguró dejando en claro que la Universidad, en ese momento, solo representaba un simple edificio- _Santana sacrificó su sueño, también. Ella no quería salir de Ohio pero tampoco alejarse de Britt. Ambas van a vivir en Los Ángeles ahora. Mi madre dejó su cuidad tras irse con mi padre luego de conocer el embarazo de Frannie… ¿por qué yo no puedo hacerlo? ¿Por qué los demás pueden elegir a la persona que aman por sobre cualquier cosa y yo no? Una vez te dije que eres una egoísta. Pues sí, lo serás si no me dejas compartir contigo lo que las dos queremos…porque tú también quieres esto ¿cierto?-_ preguntó con dudas y un gesto de temor. Rachel le sonrió ampliamente, por primera vez con ese brillo en sus destellos marrones y se inclinó apenas, hasta rodearle el rostro con sus manos-

\- _Solo quería oír cuán segura estabas-_ le susurró contra sus labios-

\- _Lo estoy-_ afirmó y sin más sus bocas chocaron, con intensidad inmediata y el sonido del desenfreno que durante días no tuvieron. Mientras Rachel conducía el contacto atrapando bajo su cabeza, ella entreabrió la boca y buscó su lengua. En una exigencia tácita, exploraron el interior de la otra y se separaron minutos después, con la respiración agitada y por falta de aire- _¿tú lo estás?-_

\- _¿Segura? Por supuesto. Te he imaginado conmigo aquí desde que aceptaste ser mi novia...pero te imaginaba también en Europa. Es decir, al principio cuando me lo dijiste no fue muy motivador pero era tu decisión. Y no iba a privarte de ella-_

\- _Lo sé, por eso soy yo la que se está privando de si misma-_

\- _Tampoco quiero eso-_

\- _Y yo tampoco quiero Europa ahora. Te amo, Rachel y eso significa que cuidaré de ti, estaré contigo y algún días nos casaremos-_ le garantizó con un leve temblor en su garganta. La morena alzó una ceja y dibujó una sonrisa divertida, antes de reír por lo bajo y asentir-

\- _Eso suena muy lindo. Pero primero debemos comprometernos, luego es el matrimonio-_

\- _Claro, como tú lo quieras-_ le dijo antes de jalarla nuevamente contra ella y besarla.

Cuando el roce subió de intensidad, Quinn comprendió que el nuevo conteo ya había iniciado y los segundos marchaban sin obstáculos. Porque no era un contacto pasional indiscreto. Rachel la sujetaba con tanta dulzura y ella la besaba con adoración que solo los sonidos del exterior sobraban.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Había tomado una decisión caótica? Sí, la había tomado. Caótico había sido tomar el próximo tren. Pero no equivocado.

Había sido de las decisiones más acertadas a lo largo de sus 17 años. Y eso era algo así como lo mejor que había hecho en su vida.

* * *

\- _Creí que ibas a vivir con Kurt-_

\- _Sé que vendrá, solo que ahora que tiene novio está algo dudoso….gracias-_ agregó Rachel en un susurro cuando Quinn sostenía la puerta y le cedió el paso. Habían dejado la estación de trenes media hora atrás y, luego de un recorrido rápido por los alrededores, estaban ahora en el departamento que había elegido junto a sus padres- _hay dos habitaciones, un baño, la cocina y podemos hacer un pequeño espacio para un living-_

\- _¿Y pasar tardes viendo películas?-_

\- _Y pasar tarde viendo películas-_ la apoyó ella con una sonrisa ¿Cómo sería pasar toda una tarde recostada contra la rubia y mirando la televisión? Excepcional. No había otra palabra para describirlo. Rachel se adentró en el lugar y se detuvo de espalda a una pared de ladrillos. El resto en general no tenía una buena fachada pero el espacio era grande y por eso lo había adquirido. Con unos retoques y adornos, sabía que todo tomaría otro ambiente y se vería mejor, casi tanto como otra casa- _¿sabes pintar?-_ le preguntó, tomando un pincel sobre un bote abierto a un lado. Quinn asintió con una sonrisa y se acercó-

\- _No mucho, pero algo podemos hacer-_ dijo y Rachel giró, sintiendo a la rubia pegarse a ella y atraparle la mano que sostenía el rodillo. Dejando caer un hilo de color verde, Quinn alzó los dos brazos derechos y condujo el movimiento hasta formar un corazón grande, ocupando gran parte de la pared- _bueno, quizá no sea tan buena para el arte como tú-_

\- _¿De qué hablas? Quedó justo como lo quería-_

\- _¿De verdad?-_

\- _De verdad-_ le respondió girando y recibiendo un fugaz beso en los labios- _sé que quizá esto te sea molesto pero… ¿quieres que veamos algunos folletos de universidad? La facultad de economía está algo alejada pero debes tomar mi mismo ómnibus para llegar ¿qué dices?-_

\- _Que sí, aún tengo tiempo para inscribirme y tú me acompañarás a conocerla ¿cierto?-_

\- _Por supuesto, voy a llevarte a dónde quieras…tengo que avisarle a mis padres de mi llegada, tú quieres… ¿tus padres saben que estás aquí?-_

\- _No y papá no lo tomará muy bien pero pretendo hablar con ellos y dejarles claro que esto no tiene nada que ver con alguno de los dos. Se trata de mi y solo espero que lo entiendan-_

\- _¿Y si no lo hacen?-_ inquirió ella preocupada. Quinn le acarició la mejilla, con un cariño especial en su pulgar y alzó levemente los hombros-

\- _Es un riesgo que viene de la mano de este. Y si tomé este, entonces debo tomar y responsabilizarme por los que vendrán. En verdad espero que lo entiendan, porque voy a necesitar mucho de su apoyo-_

\- _Ojalá, la lasaña vegana de mi suegra es muy rica como para que ya no me la cocine-_ bromeó la diva y Quinn rió, mientras se estiraba hasta su boca y volvía a besarla-

El silencio del lugar, sus cuerpos juntándose hasta pegarse y sus labios chocando de un lado a otro, dejó el romanticismo y la diversión a un lado.

Con las manos de la rubia en su rostro y su lengua buscando la suya a cada rato, Rachel descendió sus dedos por la espalda recta de Quinn y los ascendió por su abdomen hasta su pecho. Desabotonó el abrigo sin romper el contacto y la rubia echó sus brazos atrás, permitiéndole que lo quitara.

Con el dominio acostumbrado en Quinn, sintió sus mejillas ser cubiertas nuevamente mientras ella abría su pantalón. Sabiendo que la puerta estaba cerrada y nadie más que ellas estarían allí dentro por algunas horas o días, separó sus bocas con un fuerte sonido para recobrar aire y hacerle una pregunta.

\- _¿Quieres ver mi habitación? La que compartiremos-_

\- _Me encantaría-_ respondió la rubia con la voz agitada y siguiéndole los pasos, abrazándola por detrás-

\- _Solo que hay una cama y es pequeña-_

\- _Eso quiere decir que deberé dormir sobre ti o tú encima de mí-_ gimoteó Quinn y colando los dedos bajo su camiseta-

\- _Cualquiera de las dos opciones está bien por mí-_ murmuró la diva y girando, sintiendo un leve empujón por los hombros. Rebotó apenas sobre el colchón cuando la rubia se acomodó sobre ella y volvió a besarla-

Sus padres solían decirle que nunca durmiera sobre una cama que no era la suya; que no compartiera vaso con desconocidos o se duchara con agua fría en invierno.

Pero la vida no iba de prohibiciones. No cuando se tenia la libertad fresca e ingenua de optar por algo más, por algo mejor y algo que la satisfacía sin hacerle mal a ella o a alguien.

Porque suponía que dejar caer el agua helada en invierno solo era momentáneo. En los minutos siguientes, su piel volvería a la normalidad y con un poco de calor no se resfriaría.

Tomar un riesgo, aunque sea solo una vez en la vida, era comenzar de cero e ilusionarse por algo más. Que no detiene a nadie hasta lograrlo.

* * *

 **Otro** **cap queridisimas lectoras y el próximo es el epilogo ya..Muchas gracias por leer y sobre todo tomarse el tiempo en comentar, son un amor así como Becca diciendo que el gigo es genial. Adiós Robchele, soy paetzchele shipper ahora..**

 **AndruSol: No, tranqui, no me molesta tu comentario y como bien decís, las historias gustan o no. Entiendo tu opinión, totalmente respetable, pero a diferencia de las otras historias que publiqué, esta es una experiencia personal, por lo que escribirla vendría a ser como una catarsis. Sé que no es excusa porque podria haberle dado a Quinn otro tipo de pensamiento y no el "el amor todo lo puede", pero en ningún momento mi decisión fue que terminaran separadas. Discrepo solo en algo de tu opinión porque para mi tener 17 años si es actuar de una manera que no actuaria cuando tuviese 25 o 30, por eso se le puede dar la oportunidad a la rubia y que termine de madurar junto a Rachel con el paso del tiempo. Te repito, no me molesta el comentario y tu opinión. Al contrario, sos de las pocas lectoras que no leen por leer y es agradable ver este tipo de rws (todavia te debo LCP, no me odies de más por eso, ya lo voy a hacer jajaj) Saludos!**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lamentablemente o de lo contrario AHS tambien y Emma aparecería en esta temporada, obvio. **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	35. Aún

Cap. XXXV: "Aún"

Lo natural hubiera sido que él les dijera que sí, que iba a apoyarlas y entonces la felicidad de su novia sería completa. Habían emprendido nuevamente hacia el camino de la relación que desviaron meses atrás y ahora ya no era sobre tierra. El cemento duro de una carretera las guiaba sin pozos, sin irregularidades ni señales para que se detuvieran. De manera fantasiosa, ahora manejaban rumbo a donde la gasolina no se acababa y, por el contrario, si lo hacía no parecía demostrarlo.

Pero Quinn lo sabía y se lo había anticipado: tras hablar con Russel, él les daría la espalda y con una advertencia las señaló y les ordenó no volver a buscarlo. Solo Frannie les brindó su apoyó esa misma tarde y a pesar de los reclamos del hombre porque no lo hiciera. Pero su cuñada ya no vivía con ellos y estaba rehaciendo su vida, de manera independiente y con Oliver, en una pequeña casa a la entrada de la ciudad.

Seis meses atrás habían terminado su relación. Cinco y durante todo el quinto mes, había estado soltera. Desde hacía más de tres meses había vuelto a tener novia. Y es que las cosas pasan tan rápidamente cuando se está encantada en algo que, ni intentándolo, la vida se le detendría a preguntar si quería que pasara más lenta. Después de tomar un primer riesgo, los demás son como un juego de cartas con el as bajo las mangas y trampas para llegar a la victoria. Totalmente experimental y acabando con una sonrisa.

El problema es que nadie sabe qué jugada tiene preparada el contrincante o el resto de la mesa. Pero descubrirlo, observarlos gesticular antes de arrojar y terminar una partida, es lo interesante antes de ganar con accesible comodidad.

Russel era aquella imposibilidad a completar el círculo de ambas y que las sensaciones placenteras fueran repletas. Porque cuando ella hablaba por teléfono con sus padres, podía ver la sonrisa esforzada de Quinn mientras la observaba hacerlo, deseando quizá ocupar algún momento ese lugar. Asique enviarle una carta cada mes, como iba haciéndolo sin que su novia lo supiera, iba a tener sus frutos meses después. O semanas o años, pero hasta aquel punto llegaba el amor que le profesaba a la rubia: escribir a la antigüedad, una carta y reflejándole a Russel lo bien que estaba la rubia y cómo le sentaba New York.

Con Judy no era necesario hacerlo. La mujer se acercó por sus propios medios y cuando iba a visitarlas, llevaba a Oliver con ella y la estampa se convertía en algo familiar.

Como en ese momento.

Rachel empujó suavemente la puerta de entrada y cerró, evitando hacer el menor ruido posible. Cuando lo logró, se recostó un momento contra ella y se mordió el labio: en el sillón, Quinn dormía sus acostumbradas siestas y con su sobrino en el pecho, acomodado bajo su mentón mientras la rubia lo sostenía por la espalda.

Era viernes, ella dejaba la Universidad unas horas antes que el resto de los días y su novia solo debía recurrir a su facultad solo por 180 minutos y luego de que despertara. Sin embargo no iba a ser un molesto despertador en ese momento, pensó Rachel acercándose mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

Rodeó el sillón y le dejó un beso a cada uno, antes de correr hacia su cartera tras oír el celular. Lo tomó y rodó los ojos, al ver un mensaje de Santana como cada fin de semana, recordándole que al otro día viajaría con Brittany para sus acostumbradas salidas de sábado y que terminaban en alguna borrachera para las cuatro por igual; pero que no se desquitaba más allá de los cuartos que cada pareja utilizaba.

Kurt nunca se mudó con ella porque lo hizo junto a su novio, el chico nuevo que aún ellas llamaban pero hablaban todo el tiempo en Nyada, en los recesos y en la única clase que compartían. Además de algunos días de la semana, sosteniendo así la perdurable amistad que los unió desde un principio.

Lanzando aire divertida tras recibir otra insistencia de la mejor amiga de Quinn, le respondió con rapidez y apagó el móvil. No quería oír el llanto de Oliver al despertar con exabrupto ni ver a su novia moviéndose incómoda si volvía a sonar.

Les dió una mirada y se perdió en la cocina. Con una botella de agua en la mano, observó el calendario y se preguntó por qué cada día avanzaba y luego de un domingo, otro lunes llegaba ¿Por qué se repetían los días y ella los vivía como si fuesen distinto? Con Quinn en la facultad de economía, una beca tras mostrar sus calificaciones del McKinley y el trabajo de la rubia en una pequeña empresa de fotografía. Era la secretaria de una famosa firma pero en la sucursal más pequeña. Sin embargo sabía que lo bueno llegaba siempre así, desde lo más diminuto hasta agrandarse. Como un globo inflándose y luego volando, que dependía de cuán bien le hayan echado aire para no caer y explotarse contra una espina.

A la rubia le gustaba la vida casi de adultas qué tenían y a ella aún más, solo que a veces no lo demostraba para no regresar a la diva que alguna vez fue en el Instituto y exasperarla. Pero en su interior continuaba saltando de alegría y aplaudiendo cuando su novia llegaba a casa con una buena calificación.

Desayunaban juntas y a las 8 se separaba, para volver a reencontrarse casi a las 18 y pasar el resto del día juntas. No había monotonía ni tampoco era un cuento de hadas pero aún parecían aquellas adolescentes de 16 y 17 años que se besaron entre arrebatos por primera vez, tuvieron la primera experiencia sexual juntas y terminaron la relación entre cuerdas para estirar y aflojar, uniéndose inevitablemente otra vez cuando el amor lo deseaba y les demostraba con burlas que no, no nacieron para continuar separadas.

Con una abultada cantidad de agua, se atoró al intentar tragar y oyendo un ladrido en dirección al living. Dejó la botella sin cuidado y con rapidez llegó a detenerlo. Como siempre, imposible de lograrlo:

\- _Estrella, cállate-_ murmuró tironeando la correa de su mascota y esforzándose para alejarla- _cállate-_ repitió cuando seguía ladrando y finalmente el pequeño de más de un año, apretó sus ojos y empuñó sus manos con agobio al escuchar a Estrella- _espero que estés contenta ¿eh?-_ le reprochó al notar los ojos de Quinn abrirse y mirándola enseguida- _lo siento-_ agregó hacia su novia y bajando su vista hasta la sonrisa despreocupada de la rubia-

\- _De igual manera ya tenía que levantarme. Tengo clases en un rato-_ musitó Quinn con la voz ronca y adormilada. Ella llevó a Estrella al cuarto que ocupaban Brittany y Santana cuando las visitaban y cerró la puerta antes de regresar a su novia- _¿a qué hora llegaste?-_

\- _Hace un momento, estaba bebiendo algo cuando mi querida mascota se le desenchufaron los cables-_

\- _Nuestra-_ la corrigió Quinn. Y es que Estrella se había acostumbrado a la rubia más rápido que a ella misma pero no podía darle celos. No cuando Quinn era su favorita entre las dos también- _¿vas a salir?-_

\- _No, sabes que no. Me quedaré con él-_ respondió acariciando la cabellera rubia de Oliver y antes de tomarlo delicadamente entre sus brazos. Mientras lo mecía, en su pequeño cuadrado y le cantaba por lo bajo para que no despertara, notó la mirada pesada de su novia y con timidez volvió a verla- _¿qué sucede?-_

\- _Siempre me ha encantado la conexión que tienen ¿cómo lo haces?-_

\- _¿Qué cosa? Solo lo sostengo y sigue durmiendo-_

\- _No, no eso-_ le dijo poniéndose de pie y llegando a ella- _a todo. Cómo haces para que nada se deshaga cuando estamos contigo. Es como si nada se desgastará y no hubiera retos, como si ya los hubiéramos saltado. No sé cómo haces para que nada se sienta mal, Rachel-_

\- _Lo dices porque eres mi novia-_ murmuró la morena avergonzada-

\- _Y porque es verdad-_ aseguró la rubia sosteniendo una mano en su cadera- _no me he arrepentido ningún día de estar aquí y haberte seguido. Estoy orgullosa de haberlo hecho y lo estaré aún más en unas semanas, cuando la marquesina de Funny Girl muestre el rostro de mi novia y te aplauda al terminar la función….sí, Rachel dame tu autógrafo-_ bromeó por lo bajo y fingiendo la exaltación de un fan frente a su ídolo-

\- _Eres tan tonta-_ le dijo ella riendo y la rubia alzó los hombros-

\- _Ah pero una tonta enamorada y si no quieres que lo sea, pues te aguantas porque es tu culpa…Voy a ducharme-_ agregó dejándole un fugaz e intenso beso en los labios-

\- _¿Han almorzado?-_ le preguntó mientras Quinn se encaminaba al cuarto que compartían-

\- _Si-_

\- _Quinn Fabray el que hayan tomado una siesta no significa que hayan almorzado, no te atrevas a mentirme-_ le dijo seriamente y la rubia largó una pequeña risa- _¡Quinn!_

\- _No, Rach. No hemos almorzado aún-_

\- _Eres una descuidada con Oliver-_ continuó su reclamo mientras dejaba al pequeño nuevamente sobre el sillón. Luego de regresar a la cocina, abrió la heladera y con la puerta en mano pensó qué preparar- _¡Quinn!-_ volvió a llamarla-

\- _¿Si?-_

\- _¿Quieres ensalada?-_ inquirió cerrando y buscando algunas ollas y recipientes-

\- _Si-_ respondió la rubia llegando a ella y abrazándola instantáneamente por la espalda- _si, si quiero ¿necesitas ayuda?-_

\- _Solo pon los platos en la mesa. No hay carne, te compraré por la tarde ¿a qué hora viene tu madre hoy por Oliver?-_

\- _Antes de las cinco me dijo. Déjale mis saludos, no vendré hasta las seis-_ le dijo ordenando con prolijidad los cubiertos y cómo Rachel se lo había enseñado- _La semana próxima no vendrá-_

\- _¿Y eso?-_

\- _Ocupaciones de matrimonio-_

\- _Eso quiere decir que no la verás hasta dentro de dos semanas… ¿y por qué no te quedas hoy?-_

\- _¿Rachel Berry haciéndome saltar clases y romper mi asistencia perfecta? Mmm-_ bromeó regresando tras ella y hundiendo la nariz en su cabello- _eso suena tentador-_

\- _No te ilusiones, solo será por hoy y luego pedirás los apuntes-_

\- _Claro, mamá, como digas-_ agregó con diversión antes de voltearla y besarla al instante-

Una flor, una banda de música, un paisaje, un lugar, una carrera, una macota, una canción, un accesorio de belleza, una marca de ropa, un automóvil, un póster en la pared, una comida, una bebida, un grupo de amigos, una fotografía y cientos de cosas más. Cualquier cosa tan banal, ligera y superficial como profunda, trascendente e intensa, son los escalones hasta llegar al piso adecuado. El segundo, el tercero, el cuarto o un edificio completo. Cuánto cada uno quiera tener y sudar por el esfuerzo hasta subirlo.

Inútil es no intentarlo o no quererlo. Inútil, como pez en el desierto o un tenedor dentro de una taza de café, así de inútil es ver todos los días pasar frente a nuestros ojos la oportunidad y no tomarla. No arriesgarse y no atenerse a las consecuencias. Inútil no es correr detrás de un tren e intentar detener la felicidad que se aleja. Inútil es dejarla ir y que alguien más te la arrebate.

E irónico es que alguien te lo reclame porque nunca lo hizo y no sabe de la fortuna que se perdió y del bienestar corporal y mental que nada más le equilibrará. Irónico, como mar explicando distancia o un gato corriendo tras un perro. Así de irónico se siente la risa en un rostro satisfactorio y tras oír los reproches de alguien que jamás tomará la mano de la persona que ama porque la valentía le falló o el orgullo le ganó.

Fusionando ambos y sabiendo que en exceso no sirven, quedarse con la suerte de haberse arriesgado, es posiblemente el resultado más completo y eventual que pueda darse.

Mientras Rachel acariciaba tras su cuello y sus lenguas jugueteaban sin timidez, Quinn empuñó las manos en el suéter de su novia y el beso se detuvo pero con una sensación enloquecedora. Con la respiración agitada, le dejó otro en la mejilla y sonrió al verla aún con los ojos cerrados.

\- _Te mostraré lo que fotografiamos hoy con Oliver-_ oyó la morena aún con sus labios estirados y oyendo pasos alejarse, hasta regresar y finalmente volvió a verla- _fuimos al parque y luego por un helado. Iré a despertarlo para almorzar, míralas mientras tanto-_

\- _Está bien-_ susurró recibiendo la cámara de fotos y obedeciéndola. Con una sonrisa cada vez más grande, las detalló con sus ojos brillando y pasó una por una. Oliver en una hamaca, en el arenero y luego con su boca manchada de helado de chocolate. Algunas acompañado de Quinn y otras no.

Rachel rió al ver una en que su novia también tenía las mejillas sucias de crema pero de frutilla y su diversión se apagó de un momento a otro. Su sonrisa se esfumó y su corazón bombeó con tanta violencia que parecía ya no querer estar en ella.

Había una fotografía que nada tenía que ver con las demás y que pintó de seriedad su rostro.

\- _¿Qué dices?-_ escuchó de repente y tragó saliva, sintiendo sus ojos aguarse y un nudo atorarse en su garganta- _sé que no puede ser ahora pero…un compromiso es un compromiso-_ terminó Quinn llegando con Oliver en brazos y ella le dedicó un último vistazo a la fotografía: era un diseño de dos anillos, enlazados y con distintos tintes y decoraciones alrededor, cual tarjeta de matrimonio y con una pregunta al pie- _estoy enamorada de ti como la primera vez que te lo dije y con el mismo miedo que cuando lo acepté para mí. Solo que ahora es ese miedo a perderte-_

\- _Pues no deberías-_ le dijo después de unos segundos y dejando la máquina a un lado- _si te digo que sí ¿tendré mi anillo esta misma noche?-_ preguntó con su mejor voz de diva exigente y Quinn rió, antes de acercarse a ella y asentir-

\- _Puedo conseguir algo en alguna ferie económica-_ bromeó y con un intento de besarla pero Oliver emitió un pequeño grito, exigiendo sentarse y comer cuánto antes- _será después-_ agregó y ocupando una silla. Mientras veía a Rachel servir los platos, carraspeó y le hizo una pregunta, recibiendo el sonrojo de su novia como siempre- _es viernes de canto, Berry, no lo olvides-_

Luego de una semana atareada, los viernes por la noche y luego de compartir una película, ella solía cantarle y, mientras Quinn la observaba apoyada en sus codos sobre la cama, agregaba un sugestivo baile que las liberaba de la tensión de los trabajos y la universidad. Y la rubia siempre se lo recordaba hora antes, para que no organizara alguna salida con alguien más-

\- _No lo haré. De hecho, compré algo nuevo que te gustará verlo-_ murmuró guiñándole un ojo y Quinn sacudió las cejas, deseosa de que el tiempo pasara cuánto antes- _ahora come que no pienso desperdiciar esa ensalada y botarla a la basura-_

Lo hizo. Almorzaron entre miradas, risas y conversaciones que cualquiera que las oyera, las envidiaría y querría espiar para ver si realmente todo era cómo se escuchaba.

Y lo cierto es que Quinn sabía que todo aquel pequeño espectáculo que montaba su novia casi a la medianoche, era digno de verse en primera fila como vería la obra de teatro que estrenaría en unos meses.

Cada vez que la morena le cantaba antes de dormir, mientras dormía, al despertar o en las duchas que compartían, ella repasaba rápidamente las veces que lo hacía tiempo atrás.

Como aquellas veces, amaba que Rachel lo hiciera y siguiera siendo su especia de cantante personal porque, a pesar de ya no estar en el último año en McKinley ni continuar pagando sus cupos, Quinn aún seguía bajo sus encantos.

* * *

 **Otro** **cap queridisimas lectoras y el último. Espero que les haya gustado el final y en general toda la historia. Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta dónde sea que hayan leído y las que lo hicieron hasta el final, un gracias especial. Y obvio a las que dejaron rws en cada cap, si no fuera porque Lea ocupa casi todo mi corazón tendrían un lugarcito más grande que ni a mi novio le doy tanto..**

 **Las que leen el otro fic, que tambien ya está sobre en el final, nos leemos allá. Y si no, cuando vuelva a publicar que no tengo idea de cuándo será. Tengo otra historia algo comenzada y con un nombre muy a lo Achele pero siento que la Rachel que escribí en LDA y LCP se perdió un poco con las historias más nuevas, asique quiero volver a esa en caso de que ustedes quieran que publique la historia y que ya sería la última para este fandom. Voy prometiendo como Ryan el faberry heaven..**

 **Si alguien ve the 100 e inevitablemente shippea Clexa porque son tan monas, capaz y tambien escriba sobre ellas *a nadie le importa* despues de que me actualice con los caps atrasados..**

 **Respondiendo los últimos rws:**

 **Lou1325 : En parte. Conocí a Lea a través de Achele y me llamó la atencion apenas la ví. Dianna no me genera nada, más allá del ship me es meh. Saludos!**

 **PKN150: Lo dijo en Fempire y que se considera del fandom Leanatic, asique medio que o le sigue la corriente a Lea o de verdad le gusta la pareja. Saludos!**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lamentablemente o despues de Like a Virgin normas Rachel lo hubiese hecho con St James y la hubiese pasado mejor que con Finn (cualquiera la hubiese pasado mejor que con Finn).. **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


End file.
